J'irai cracher sur les déesses
by Big-tony2013
Summary: 2013 ans après le chevalier de la déesse dans un Hyrule moderne, la prophétie de l'épée céleste revient, mais Link est devenu un être cruel, cynique et sanguinaire. Cependant ce n'est que le prélude d'une calamité plus ancienne que le monde, annonçant le retour de ténèbres plus insidieuses qui mèneront le monde à sa perte
1. présentations

**Salut à vous cher lecteurs qui avez cliqué sur cette fanfic, je vous souhaite la bienvenue sur cette fic basée sur SS (pour l'acte 1 seulement le reste vient de mon cru)**

 **avant de commencer, les personnages de Zelda ne m'appartiennent pas (ben kin je m'apelle pas Shigeru moi là!) mais par contre tous les PO (ou OC appelez les comme vous voulez) m'appartiennent.**

 **l'image de la couverture est une gracieuseté de Danaud64, que je remercie du fond du cœur pour ce magnifique dessin, aussi vous pouvez l'encourager en allant lire sa fic; «Quand la révolte gronde»**

* * *

Prélude:

On a toujours dit que le royaume d'Hyrule a été créé lorsque les trois déesses de lumière, Farore, Nayru et Din descendirent du ciel en apportant la lumière. Din créa les continents par la force et le feu, Nayru imposa l'ordre et finalement Farore créa la vie. Une fois leur œuvre achevée elles sont reparties vers le ciel, laissant derrière elles la Triforce, pouvoir divin qui réalise tous les vœux. Mais l'histoire fut toute autre... avant que les déesses ne créent le monde tel qu'on le connaît, les ténèbres régnaient en maître sur l'Ancien Monde et elles étaient dirigées par un dieu tout-puissant à trois visages. Tous ceux qui étaient de leur côté et qui embrassaient le courroux divin du seigneur noir jouissaient d'une grande puissance, alors que ceux qui lui résistaient étaient pourchassés sans répit par ses sbires, les daevas et leur vie n'étaient qu'une longue et misérable agonie. Tout changea lorsque Hylia et ses trois sœurs de lumière décidèrent de motiver les opprimés à se rebeller contre le courroux du seigneur noir. La rébellion fut durement écrasée et le seigneur retourna alors les sœurs d'Hylia contre elle en les transformant en horribles monstres, reflétant toute la toxicité de son pouvoir. Acculée au pied du mur par le seigneur noir, Hylia lui arracha alors ses trois visages et se servit de sa puissance pour créer la Triforce et ainsi libérer ses sœurs et le monde des ténèbres. Elle bannit alors le seigneur noir et ses divs dans un lieu de souffrance éternelle et la Triforce servit de sceau pour contenir la puissance du seigneur. Elle créa grâce aux pouvoirs de ses sœurs un monde nouveau dans lequel il n'y aurait aucunes ténèbres et elle les exila alors à la maison des chants pour tenter de les garder le plus loin possible du courroux du seigneur. Elle resta alors à veiller sur le monde pour éviter que les ténèbres premières ne reviennent, puisque le seigneur avait juré vengeance sur elle. Les années passèrent et le monde put jouir d'une paix équitable et juste, oubliant ce qu'était le pouvoir divin du courroux, mais dans les flammes de l'enfer fut forgé un esprit qui allait motiver un Malebranche qui sera connu plus tard sous le nom de l'Avatar du Néant. Ce dernier ouvrit les portes de l'enfer, relâchant démons, monstres et autres vermines nées dans les viles profondeurs de l'abysse... ainsi que les sbires du seigneur noir. La déesse créa alors un esprit pur qui allait guider le champion du destin qui allait refermer les portes de l'enfer. Mais il était déjà trop tard lorsque le héros foula la terre pour la première fois, puisque les daevas avaient déjà répandu leurs paroles toxiques à travers la terre et elles avaient fait écho chez l'homme, qui devint vil et concussionnaire. Pour sauver l'humanité du courroux du seigneur et des démons, Hylia fit s'élever une bande de terre au ciel pour éviter que l'homme ne succombe au pouvoir toxique des ténèbres et elle mena la chasse à tous ceux qui n'embrassaient pas la lumière. Lorsque le chef de ces démons, l'Avatar du Néant, fut enfermé par le premier chevalier de la déesse, ce fut le premier pas de l'homme vers le courroux du grand dieu puisque les sbires de ce dernier, semèrent le schisme dans la première poche de civilisation humaine qui venait de recoloniser les terres, créant ainsi deux races, les Hyliens et les Yhraziens. Une société jouissait de la joie divine d'Hylia en Hyrule alors que l'autre servait de chair à pâté pour la restauration du grand pouvoir courroucé des ténèbres originelles en s'accrochant à un faux dieu et à une fausse religion. Pendant que les pays du monde se forgeaient, les divs étaient à la recherche d'une âme assez sombre pour pouvoir s'aventurer dans les plus viles profondeurs de l'enfer. Tous échouèrent, sauf un, un sorcier minish parvint à se rendre au cercle le plus sombre de l'enfer, mais il ne parvint pas à libérer le dieu de sa prison infernale. le seigneur réalisa alors qu'il lui fallait la lumière d'Hylia pour se libérer et il changea de stratégie. Ganondorf possédait à la foi la lumière et les ténèbres en son cœur pour pouvoir libérer le dieu tout-puissant, mais ce dernier s'arrêta à mi-chemin de sa descente, croyant qu'il pouvait s'arroger les pouvoirs du seigneur noir comme l'Avatar du Néant avait fait. Au même moment, un homme rallia une secte à la cause du courroux et se mit en chasse d'une âme assez lumineuse pour libérer le seigneur noir des viles profondeurs. Ils trouvèrent chez le héros loup la naïveté et la lumière suffisante pour pouvoir libérer le maître du courroux ténébreux de sa prison et ce dernier en le libérant, causa ainsi une super éruption volcanique qui détruisit Hyrule tout entier. La déesse Hylia dut reconstruire le lieu qui vit naître le premier héros de lumière; Célesbourg, prétextant à ses sœurs que les sbires de Ganon étaient trop puissants. Avec la destruction de la terre d'Hyrule, Hylia espérait que ces êtres vils et sournois qu'étaient les divs ne mettent pas la main sur la Triforce, sceau détenteur de leur courroux et que ses sœurs ne retombent pas sous l'influence toxique du seigneur noir. Elle guida alors les Hyliens survivant au Mazadaran, terre des Yhraziens, pour qu'ils puissent les guider sur le droit chemin. Mais le seigneur noir foulait maintenant ces terres et il fit goûter ce pouvoir qui leur a été caché durant toutes ces années. Ces hommes autrefois si pieux commencèrent à verser dans la pire des concussions et une nouvelle société se développa, mue par la malversation. Mais la grande déesse Hylia avait toujours espoir que leur concussion ne monte jamais au ciel.

Mais hélas pour elle, ce qui devait ne pas se produire arriva, et aux alentours de la moitié du 20e siècle après le chevalier, la société du Nouveau-Hyrule découvrit Célesbourg. Certains virent les découvreurs venus d'en bas comme des sauveurs, porteur de richesses inégalées. La technologie s'immisça dans ce petit village céleste et peu à peu, on vit l'apparition de la radio, de la télévision et de l'internet. Mais tout ceci n'était qu'un cadeau empoisonné du seigneur, puisqu'à travers ces technologies il leur transmit ses valeurs de haine et son courroux. Des âmes incorruptibles virent alors des signes d'une ancienne prophétie se profiler à l'horizon, celle de l'épée céleste. Ils comprirent alors que la concussion qui souillait leur village allait être éradiquée avec la naissance d'un garçon tout spécial; Link. Hélas pour ces pauvres gens, le seigneur noir s'était emparé de ce symbole universel de lumière et maintenant il représentait sa malveillance et son courroux. Ces gens perdirent alors tout espoir et se mirent à verser dans l'animosité et la prévarication. Dans un effort désespéré, la grande déesse de lumière se tourna alors vers l'esprit créé par le seigneur noir pour motiver l'Avatar du Néant à ouvrir les portes de l'enfer. Il connaissait le sort que lui réservait son créateur, et c'était un sort des plus funestes. Ce dernier lui jura qu'il allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour détruire le cavalier des ténèbres que le seigneur noir avait créé...


	2. Prologue

prologue;

Link avançait lentement dans les corridors de l'école de chevalerie. Il était seul... en apparence, car il ressentait une présence sombre avec lui. Une présence qui l'appelait à venir à elle. Cette présence était l'incarnation de la haine, des ténèbres et du courroux. Il s'avança plus lentement et il passa près de la cantine, lorsqu'il vit un homme assis à sa place habituelle. Il était vêtu d'une toge noire comme la nuit. Il était encapuchonné de sorte qu'on ne voyait pas son visage, seulement que la lueur de ses yeux. Des yeux jaunes d'hostilité. L'homme sentit alors la présence de Link et il se tourna vers lui. L'adolescent vit un sourire inquiétant se former sur les lèvres de l'inconnu, un sourire de haine démente. L'homme se dressa alors sur toute sa grandeur et l'adolescent était oppressé par sa carrure. Il avait envie de fuir à mesure qu'Il s'approchait de lui. Le garçon recula, il trébucha, et l'homme noir s'approchait de lui à pas pesant. Link se releva et il prit ses jambes à son cou pour lui échapper. L'inconnu le suivait dans le couloir comme son ombre. Il entendait sa toge claquer dans le vent à mesure qu'il avançait. Il monta au second étage de l'école et il le vit débouler du bureau du directeur. Il courut de toute ses forces pour sortir à l'extérieur. L'adolescent courut alors aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers l'île de la déesse. Le ciel devenait de plus en plus gris et le monde autour de lui perdait ses couleurs, comme si une aura de mort l'entourait. Une foi rentrée dans le sanctuaire, le ciel vira au rouge sang, et une odeur infernale de mort et de souffrance vint l'assaillir. Il s'arrêta à mi-chemin à cause d'un gouffre. Il vit alors la statue d'Hylia se disloquer et chuter au fond du gouffre. Tout au fond, il vit une foule de démons l'aduler. Ils étaient tous vêtus de toges noires comme la nuit et leurs yeux luisaient tous de cette haine démente. Ils scandaient tout en cœur;

-gloire au fils, gloires aux prodiges du seigneur, gloire aux ténèbres, que les paroles du seigneur noir soient sanctifiées.

L'adolescent recula et il sentit alors une main noire se poser sur son épaule. Il se retourna et il le vit, le visage mutilé, les larmes de sang sous ses yeux jaunes luisants de la haine la plus démente qui soit.

-Link, lui murmura-t-il avec une voix grave, le destin t'appelle... et la déesse chutera! Tous ses fidèles verront le vrai visage de la panique et de l'agonie! Grâce à toi commencera le règne éternel des ténèbres et du courroux!

-non, couina l'adolescent, non.

-Bientôt tu seras submergé par ma toute-puissance et Hyrule tout entier sera à toi.

-non je, je ne veux pas, bégaya-t-il paralysé par la peur.

-et bien, tu refuses? Alors dans ce cas, tu iras rejoindre les autres!

L'homme en noir lui asséna alors un violent coup de pied et il tomba dans le gouffre. Il chuta indéfiniment en entendant les cris de haine des êtres noirs. Il sentit une douleur l'irradier de tout son être jusqu'au moment ou il fut empalé sur un pic.


	3. Acte 1 Chapitre 1: le jour J

Mise à jour du chapitre 1, plus de fond pour Link

* * *

 **Chapitre 1:le jour J**

Link se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant, après cet horrible cauchemar. Tant dit qu'il reprenait ses esprits il remarqua qu'un visage familier d'une blonde aux yeux bruns était penché au-dessus du sien, celui de Tetra.

-Allez réveille toi aujourd'hui c'est le grand jour, dit-elle enjouée.

Il ne se contenta que de répliquer que par quelques grognements alors Tetra enchaîna :

-Allez fais pas ton enfant Link sans moi tu aurais manqué la chevauchée, lança-t-elle d'un ton réprobateur, allez habille toi on va déjeuner.

Sur ce, Tetra sortie de la chambre de son ami, alors il s'assit sur son lit et il se regarda. Comment un garçon aussi chétif que lui a-t-il pu se classer comme concurrent à la chevauchée céleste? Lui qui peinait à réussir les épreuves de force standardisées par l'armée du pays. _Coup de chance,_ se dit-il. Il se mit à penser à la fameuse chevauchée, ce serait un tournant dans sa vie, enfin il aurait le respect de tous, il ferait tourner les têtes avec son uniforme vert et enfin il pourrait envoyer chier son rival Hergo, ce grand salopard qui ne rate jamais une occasion pour le mettre en rogne. Soudain, la voix de Tetra le tira de sa rêverie, elle lui ordonnait de se dépêcher un peu, on n'avait pas toute la journée non? Alors il se leva de son lit et il ouvrit sa garde-robe et il prit un coton ouaté blanc et une paire de pantalons cargo verts qu'il avait acheté des bonnes œuvres qui viennent tous les mois lors des semaines d'approvisionnement (car aucune grande compagnie vestimentaire telle que Gap ne vient, car ce n'est pas rentable icitte). En s'habillant, il repensait à ce cauchemar troublant qu'il avait eu. Il en avait fait d'autres, similaires à celui-là, mais ce dernier était différent. Le visage de l'homme lui était très familier, il l'avait sûrement vu quelque part et aussi les êtres sans visage qui composait la foule. Et c'est alors que la voix de Tetra retenti à nouveau :

-Link grouille toi!

-Ouains c'est ça, c'est ça, grommela-t-il en sortant de sa chambre.

Il sortit de sa chambre d'un pas pesant et il se rendit dans la cantine où Tetra l'attendait toujours aussi enjoué. La décoration de la cantine était du style traditionnel célestier, mais certains éléments faisaient tache dans le décor comme la télévision. La boite à image détonnait tout de suite en entrant dans la cantine, un écran plat de dimension modeste qui transmettait des images de l'émission Salut Bonjour que Galina la surveillante de la cantine écoutait religieusement chaque matin. En entrant, Link fit une moue de dégoût en entendant les voix de ces animateurs de variété et il ne put s'empêcher de les maudire comme chaque matin, un jour, se dit-il, il leur clouerait le bec à ces crétins soporifiques. Tetra le regardait s'insurger contre la petite routine chaque matin, elle trouvait qu'il avait vraiment la tête d'un révolutionnaire avec ses cheveux châtain clair en bataille, et ses yeux bleu saphir qui brillaient d'indignation. Généralement ses envies de révolte se calmaient après qu'il ait bu son café, noir foncé de préférence. Après s'être versé sa première tasse, Tetra s'approcha de lui et lui dit;

-Alors ça va mieux, dit-elle en riant.

-pas pire, répondit Link, il est particulièrement corsé ce matin.

Après cette petite discutions sur le café, nos deux amis allèrent s'asseoir loin de la télévision. Tetra remarqua que Link semblait quelque peu troublé ce matin, sûrement à cause de la cérémonie qui allait bientôt se dérouler.

-Link, ça va, lui demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda autour de lui d'un air incertain avant de dire;

-J'ai fait un drôle de rêve cette nuit...

-c'était quoi?

-J'ai rêvé à un démon...

-d'accord, continue, dit-elle d'un air sceptique.

-il, il était assis à notre place et, et il s'est mis à me courir après, ensuite je suis sorti de l'école et, et là, j'ai vu la statue de la déesse chuter. Ce démon, il, il m'a dit que les fidèles d'Hylia allaient bientôt voir le vrai visage de la panique ou de quoi du genre.

-oh fais-t'en pas avec ça, lui répondit son amie sur un ton réconfortant, moi je ne crois pas à ça ce genre de truc ésotérique dans les rêves, ça doit être le stress qui te fais faire ça.

-tu crois?

-ben oui, moi depuis un certain temps, je n'arrête pas de faire le même rêve débile que je suis la déesse et que je sauve le monde. Quand je me réveille le matin, je ne me laisse pas abattre avec ça.

L'adolescent sourit.

-oh et parlant de déesse, pour la 25e cérémonie, je leur réserve une petite surprise attends moi ici ce ne sera pas long.

Alors la prêtresse se leva et elle sortit de la cantine, laissant Link seul à ses pensées. Il repensait un peu à son rêve et à son réalisme très frappant, il n'avait pas l'impression que l'être noir qui était venu le voir dans son rêve appartenait à son subconscient. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait d'ailleurs. Puis il pensa à cette cérémonie et à toute l'agitation qui l'entoure. Pour la 25e édition, les soldats qui étaient postés au village avaient eu l'idée de retransmettre les images captées par le drone lors de l'épreuve devant tous les villageois. Cela le rendait nerveux, s'il échouait tout le monde le verrait et il serait la risée. Mais il se redonna courage en repensant à sa dernière année scolaire qui avait été très merdique. Elle avait pourtant bien commencé, il avait des notes dans la moyenne et même qu'il arrivait premier dans certains cours (mettons que sur 11 c'est pas difficile d'être premier), mais tout dégringola quand son grand-père mourut. C'était le dernier membre de sa famille encore en vie puisqu'il avait perdu sa mère à un an dans l'incendie de sa maison et son père à l'âge de 10 ans dans une funeste collision avec un avion de ligne. Son grand-père était tout ce qui lui restait de sa famille, mais sa mort avait laissé un grand trou dans sa vie et à cause de ça il avait failli redoubler son secondaire 5 et il avait perdu presque toute confiance en lui si bien qu'il ne parlait presque plus à personne. Il se rappela qu'il devait son succès grâce à sa meilleure amie Tetra, elle l'avait supporté et elle l'avait grandement aidé à démêler ses problèmes et il se disait que s'il réussissait ce passage de sa vie, il allait sans hésitation lui avouer ses sentiments les plus profonds envers elle. Il rêvassa quelques instants en regardant la télévision d'un air distrait, on en était rendu au passage économique de l'émission Salut-Bonjour et un économiste parlait de la hausse du prix du baril de pétrole, qui allait certainement donner plusieurs emplois à ces pauvres gents du Mazadaran de l'Ouest qui crèvent de faim. Soudain quelqu'un entra dans l'école, c'était ce porc d'Hergo, ce crétin avec sa houppette rouge disgracieuse qui rappelait un phallus, il était accompagné de ses deux amis qui le suivaient toujours. Link se détourna, croyant ne pas être vu, mais c'était trop tard, il l'avait vu. Hergo s'avança vers lui d'une démarche arrogante et il lança :

-Ah ben si c'est pas l'Châtain, ben ouains r'garde-moi pas mon tabarnak!

Hergo, il avait le don de l'énerver avec ce surnom ridicule. En le regardant, Link remarqua qu'il était habillé avec sa veste militaire dont il avait déchiré les manches. En dessous, il portait ce chandail noir ridicule sur lequel était écrit : «J'm'en calice de ton opinion le Châtain», les derniers mots ayant été écrit de sa main juste pour l'humilier davantage. Les autres étaient habillés quasiment de la même manière, Orbo lui portait une casquette de l'armée et Latruche, lui, un béret de l'armée de l'air. Voyant la colère monter en Link, Hergo lui lança.

-ouains, on r'vient jusse de la grande place le Châtain, ils sont en train de préparer le party de MA victoire.

Cette phrase enflamma l'aspirant chevalier.

-Heille, dit-il en se levant d'un bond, c'est moi qui va la gagner c'te course là ok!

-'garde le châtain qui s'excite, même si tu la gagnes c'te course-là, tu passeras pas la moitié de l'assermentation... avant que tu soyes menstrué des yeux.

-ouains, répondirent les autres en cœur.

Ce commentaire vint chercher le jeune homme, il est vrai que durant toutes les messes célébrées au village, il n'a pas été capable d'y assister au complet. Depuis l'âge de 7 ans, ça commençait toujours ainsi, il se sentait étourdi, puis il était pris de vertige et ses yeux commençaient à chauffer et finalement, des larmes de sang perlaient sur ses joues le poussant à s'enfuir honteusement avant que les gens ne le voient. Certains croyaient qu'une chose démoniaque luttait en lui, mais le médecin qui s'était penché sur son cas, ne s'était pas trop inquiété se disant que ces symptômes bénins pouvaient être facilement endigués en prenant des pilules contre le mal de mer et des gouttes pour les yeux, mais cela n'y faisait rien, et ils s'étaient empirés lorsqu'il a atteint la puberté, lors de la célébration de l'anniversaire du héros du temps (rituel que tous les enfants de 12 ans doivent passer 7 semaines après leur 12e anniversaire) ce malaise fut si puissant qu'il en a vomi sur la toge de Tetra et il fut cloué au lit durant 4 jours. C'est depuis ce jour qu'Hergo le fait chier et prend un malin plaisir à lui rappeler à chaque messe, mais heureusement des personnes l'appuyaient, Kiko, Libri, Grida, ainsi que sa meilleure amie Tetra et tout le reste du village, mais malgré le soutien des autres Link avait ce petit sentiment de honte qui s'emparait de lui à chaque messe et il est le seul, mis à part Gondo le forgeron, qui n'allait pas aux messes (Gondo est Yhrazien, il croit au Zervanisme pendant patriarcal et monothéiste du triforcisme). Tous ses souvenirs malheureux de son enfance lui revenaient à chaque fois qu'Hergo lui en parlait, ce qui le frustrait au plus haut point. Alors pour l'enrager Hergo s'avança près de lui et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

-Faque après que j'aille gagné esti, ben j'vas être seul avec Tetra, j'vas la mettre dans l'cul ta bitch, elle aura pas l'choix de baisser sa culotte parce que j'vas y dire...

Link repoussa Hergo violemment en le regardant avec un regard de tueur qui en disait long sur l'agacement causé par son rival. Cette année il était devenu plus insupportable que jamais et les prises de bec avec lui s'étaient multipliées de manière alarmante et certaines d'entre elles tournaient aux coups et la plupart du temps c'était Link qui mangeait la volée. Alors Hergo, le sourire en coin, enchaîna en parlant plus fort possible.

-Shot-gun Tetra criss, shot-gun son cul, tu vas voir ça va être tellement intense qu'a va en redemander plus esti! Pis si tu t'y opposes, j'te force à regarder, sans pitié!

-Heille y'a personne qui va la shot-gunner ok!

Alors Orbo pour frustrer Link davantage rajouta :

-Moi j'oppose en tabarnak, c'est pas juste toi qui va profiter de Tetra, moi aussi j'veux avoir ma part

Latruche se contentait de rire en arrière-plan, alors le visage de Link devint écarlate, visiblement irrité par les blagues sexistes et extrêmement misogynes que son rival venait de lui lancer. Alors Link cria à son rival :

-heille va-tu farmer ta yeule!

-Oh t'chequez ça, le châtain devient aussi rouge que son Pit-Pit!

-Tabarnak de calice, j'vas te décrânner criss de laid, rugissait le jeune homme le visage tordu par la colère tout en se mettant en position défensive.

-Ah ah ah ah ah, maigrichon comme t'es c'est moi qui va te décrânner mon hostie de châtain.

Link l'empoigna par le collet et le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui criant les pires insultes qui lui venaient à l'esprit. Hergo le regardait rager comme tous les diables, à vrai dire c'était son dada depuis des années. Il ne lui suffisait que de lui dire quelques conneries bien placées et sa proie le regardait comme un chien de faïence prêt à mordre de toutes ses forces, et alors il ne restait plus qu'à ajouter la cerise sur le gâteau; en l'appelant le Châtain. Ce surnom enrageait Link au plus haut point et il ne restait plus qu'à admirer le spectacle qui consistait à le regarder gesticuler maladroitement tout en l'écoutant proférer des mots grossiers, ce qui ameutait les gens autour. Au début Hergo avait peur des crises de rages qu'il provoquait chez Link, mais en voyant que ce n'était qu'un concentré de vulgarité et de paroles en l'air, il s'amusait en provoquant cet état chez lui. Ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était la façon dont le visage de sa proie virait au rouge qui était très surprenante et comique. Le spectacle finissait généralement quand les amis de Link, les professeurs ou les militaires accouraient, mais il préférait quand Tetra venait. Elle tentait tant bien que mal de calmer son ami, et là Hergo ajoutait le bouquet final un autre «le Châtain» et c'était fait, Link n'avait qu'une seule envie, lui arracher la tête, et Hergo s'en allait en toute impunité en le regardant se débattre pendant que son amie le retenait. Et justement, elle accourut alertée par les cris de rage de Link.

-mais calme-toi Link, dit-elle en regardant son ami puis elle se tourna vers Hergo, oh toi je te jure que je m'occuperai de ton cas personnellement sombre crétin!

Alors elle fit asseoir son ami sur un des bancs de la cantine, alors Hergo s'en alla avec sa bande et avant de sortir il lança :

-On se revoit après la course le châtain, pis... CUL!

Link se leva d'un bon en criant :

-RETENEZ-MOI, AVANT QUE J'LE TUE!

Tetra et Galina se démenaient pour retenir la colère de l'adolescent.

-Vraiment de pire en pire, dit la surveillante.

-J'en reviens toujours pas, fit Tetra sur un ton déconcerté, comment est-ce que quelqu'un peut haïr un autre à ce point sans en devenir malade, ça ne me revient toujours pas.

Elle se tourna vers Link qui retrouvait ses esprits avant de dire :

-allez viens on va faire un tour tu dois te calmer avant la chevauchée.

Sur ce, nos deux amis allèrent se promener un peu dans le village céleste. Pendant la balade, Link parlait de ce que Hergo lui avait dit et à quel point il voulait se venger et le faire souffrir.

-Tu sais Link, la violence n'est pas la solution.

-Oui je sais, je sais, mais des fois, c'est plus fort que moi.

-Oh, Link, tu sais la lyre que j'ai depuis que je suis petite, j'en ai vu une exactement pareille dans les parchemins que mon père garde sur la prophétie de l'épée céleste et aussi dans la caverne de la chute.

-C'est quoi l'rapport?

Tetra ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir qu'elle le pris par la main et elle l'entraîna vers la chute et ils pénétrèrent dans la fameuse caverne. Link n'y voyait rien dans la pénombre et il y régnait une odeur fétide de moisi et de renfermé en ces lieux, et à un moment, ils s'arrêtèrent net, alors Tetra lui désigna des hiéroglyphes gravés sur les murs de la grotte et desquels étaient mis en valeur par un pinceau de lumière qui venait du plafond de la grotte.

-Voilà c'est ça, dit-elle.

Link examinait les dessins avec scepticisme, il voyait un village comme Célesbourg et une représentation d'un garçon qui lui ressemblait beaucoup. Ce garçon était vêtu de l'uniforme des chevaliers du village et il brandissait l'épée de la légende vers le ciel. En regardant les symboles plus attentivement, il comprit que le tout formait une histoire, mais elle semblait incomplète, car un pan de mur était recouvert de lichen et de mousse de toute sorte, ce qui cachait la partie manquante. Alors il se tourna vers Tetra , l'air perplexe.

-Tu vois Link, des fois je viens ici me recueillir devant ce mur quand ça ne va pas bien et je regarde cette prophétie et j'y vois l'espoir d'un monde meilleur...

-Ouains, elle a pas de l'air complète, ta prophétie on dirait qu'il y a quelque chose de caché en dessous du lichen...

Mais avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de prononcer quoi que ce soit, une sirène se fit entendre, c'était le signal de rassemblement qui indiquait que la chevauchée allait bientôt commencer.

-Allons y Link, ça va bientôt commencer.

* * *

 **c'était le premier chapitre, les autres seront publiés à chaque vendredis vers 17:00 (heure du Québec, les heures peuvent varier)**

 **faites moi part de vos commentaires et n'hésitez pas à vous abonner pour ne rien manquer des autres chapitres!**


	4. Chapitre 1-2 : La course

mise à jour du 2e chapitre

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : la course**

Nos deux amis couraient comme des forcenés pour se rendre au lieu de la chevauchée qui était sur la grande place où tous les villageois s'étaient rassemblés pour la cérémonie. Les militaires surveillaient étroitement les lieux, marmonnant des trucs dans leur radio. L'un d'entre eux s'occupait du drone, ce gros oiseau de métal blanc au sourire de requin, qui allait capter les images de la chevauchée céleste. Leur uniforme était très différent de ceux des chevaliers, ils étaient vêtus d'une combinaison déclinant toute une panoplie de couleurs allant du vert forêt jusqu'au jaune sable. Sur leur manche gauche, il y avait l'écusson du pays, soit un oiseau aux ailes déployées au-dessus duquel on y voit une représentation de la Triforce, et sur la manche droite il y avait le symbole de leur grade, et ils étaient tous équipés d'un gilet pare-balle de la même couleur que leur tenue. Ils chaussaient aussi de grosses bottes noires et ils étaient coiffés d'un lourd casque qui lui aussi était de la même couleur que leur combinaison, et ils tenaient tous un lourd fusil d'assaut. Les militaires étaient là tous les jours depuis 50 ans et les célestiers avaient fini par les considérer comme des membres du village à part entière. Link voyait ses amis l'encourager et il leur répondit par un sourire. Un des soldats les voyant arriver prit sa radio pour informer ses collèges que l'épreuve pouvait commencer, puis quelques secondes plus tard un autre prit un mégaphone et il intimait à tout le monde de se rapprocher. Il demanda aux concurrents de monter sur la scène. Alors le directeur de l'école de chevalerie (le père de Tetra) s'avança et il prit la parole au micro :

-Bonjour à tous et à toutes, bienvenue à cette 25e édition réinventée de la chevauchée céleste, pour cette occasion toute spéciale, j'aimerais remercier le sergent Lebrun et tout son détachement pour nous avoir permis d'utiliser leur Predator-X pour vous retransmettre les performances de nos concurrents, mais bien sûr ce seront nos bienveillants militaires qui le piloteront, ah, ah!

Alors le volatile robotisé prit son envol dans un bruit assourdissant de réacteur, que tous les villageois regardèrent avec admiration alors le directeur se tourna vers les concurrents.

-Bon pour vous rafraîchir la mémoire, voici les règles, toute tentative de tricherie; lancé de projectile, sabotage, collision volontaire, contournement du circuit, sera puni par la disqualification.

Alors il regarda Hergo qui souriait d'un air étrange.

-Suis-je assez clair Hergo!

Il se tourna d'un air surpris vers le directeur.

-oui, oui, je cheaterai pas, dit-il maladroitement.

-Maintenant, dit le directeur en se retournant vers la foule, j'aimerai donner la parole au sergent.

Le militaire se leva et il passa devant les concurrents d'un pas assuré. Link regardait cette armoire à glace aux traits sévères passer devant lui et un frisson lui traversa la nuque, en contemplant ce visage aux yeux bruns et aux cheveux coiffés avec une symétrie ahurissante même avec un béret rouge, il se rappelait du jour où il l'avait appelé par son prénom; Karol, et la réaction qu'il avait eue. Link se rappelait ce moment comme si c'était hier, il avait huit ans cette journée-là. Il était arrivé devant lui d'un air assuré et il lui avait dit son nom, alors le militaire s'était dressé de toute sa grandeur face à lui, le regardant d'un air sévère, et il lui avait dit de ne plus recommencer. C'est depuis ce temps que Link a peur de lui, car à côté de lui, Hergo n'est qu'une brindille. Alors le sergent prit le micro et de sa voix autoritaire il déclama :

-Cette année, les aspirants chevaliers feront le circuit Alpha-Lima, qui consiste à passer près du l'île du casino pour se rendre au point de vérification Whisky, ensuite ils devront se rendre au point de vérification Tango qui se trouve près du bistro en forme de citrouille et pour finir ils devront passer par le point Fox-trot qui se trouve au nord-est de notre position pour ensuite revenir ici. Je vous rappelle que TOUS vos mouvements seront captés par le Predator...

Link regardait cet oiseau de malheur décrire des cercles comme un vautour au-dessus de leur tête et à quel point il haïssait ces engins volants. Le personnel le tira de sa rêverie, intimant que l'épreuve allait bientôt commencer. Les concurrents s'avancèrent prêts à sauter sur leur oiseau au départ, Kiko et Tetra regardaient Link et ils lui prodiguèrent leurs derniers encouragements avant la course.

-Vas-y t'es capable, dit Tetra.

-tu vas voir c'est le plus facile ce circuit, dit Kiko.

Le militaire donna le coup d'envoi, alors tous les concurrents sautèrent dans le vide sur le dos de leur oiseau. La course allait bon train, Link était devant et ses rivaux étaient loin derrière. Il passa le premier point sans encombre puis le deuxième aussi. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres voyant que le 3e point de passage approchait et qu'il allait gagner haut la main. Il pensait aux bons moments qu'il allait passer avec Tetra et au bonheur qu'il allait vivre avec elle en étant en couple. Après le deuxième point, Hergo et sa bande volaient à sa hauteur, en les voyant il fut surpris, comment ont-ils pu le rattraper aussi facilement. Puis soudain Hergo lui cria :

-HEILLE MON HOSTIE D'CHÂTAIN, PRENDS ÇA DANS L'CUL!

Lui ainsi que sa bande dégainèrent tous un pistolet Air-Soft aisément reconnaissable par son canon au bout orange et se mirent à lui tirer dessus sans relâche. Pour échapper à cette pluie de projectiles de plastique, Link parti en piqué et lorsqu'il fut hors de leur portée, il remonta, mais il avait perdu un temps fou et déjà il voyait ses rivaux compléter le circuit. Il rentra honteusement au village avec cet échec sur la conscience. Il fut accueilli par un doigt d'honneur de la part son rival. Il voyait les villageois huer avec férocité.

-Voici notre gagnant de cette année Hergo Grouse, lança le directeur déçu.

Link aperçut un des militaires chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du directeur et il annonça :

-il y a eu tricherie.

Les villageois se calmèrent.

-Hergo et toute sa bande ont triché ils sont donc disqualifiés!

-Ben kin, lança Kiko.

-donc notre vainqueur par défaut est Link, félicitations!

-je le savais, cria Tetra.

Le village était en liesse, ce qui fit sourire notre vainqueur, sergent Lebrun s'approcha et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos ce qui le fit sursauter.

-Link si vous voulez bien me suivre on va remplir la paperasse et toutes ces merdes et vous serez officiellement chevalier.

En se retournant Link fit un doigt d'honneur à Hergo qui rechignait sa défaite. Alors le sergent le fit entrer dans une tente où était placé un bureau. Le sergent prit une pile de formulaires et un stylo et il les tendit au chevalier.

-Signez ici, ici, ici, et ici, dit-il en pointant les espaces à cet effet sur les papiers, je vais chercher votre uniforme.

Le militaire revint avec une grosse boite en carton.

-Votre uniforme ainsi que tout le reste est à l'intérieur. Si vous voulez, vous pouvez vous changer et le montrer à tout le village.

Link ouvrit la boite et il prit ses habits, ils étaient plus beaux que dans ses rêves, la tunique était d'un vert impeccable, les bottes en cuir lui allaient à la perfection,le pantalon était d'un beige étincelant, l'armure (un gilet pare-balle auquel on a rajouté des manches en cotte de mailles, très pratique contre les attaques au couteau) était légère et robuste, les gants étaient souples et confortables et le bonnet était sublime. Voyant qu'il aimerait essayer son uniforme maintenant, le sergent quitta la tente et Link enfila ses nouveaux habits et deux minutes plus tard il sortit de la tente en bombant le torse, confiant. Les villageois l'acclamaient, le félicitaient pour son intégrité et le complimentaient sur son uniforme. Ses amis se massèrent à côté de lui.

-le vert te va crissement ben, dit Kiko.

-Wow vraiment cool l'uniforme, lança Grida.

-bravo pour l'intégrité, dit Libri.

Tetra regardait son ami de la tête au pied.

-je savais que tu gagnerais cette course Link!

Link ne les écoutait pas vraiment, il se sentait comme un enfant à Noël, la joie le submergeait il avait enfin réussi et il se demandait bien comment il allait avouer ses sentiments à son amie. Tetra lui jetait des regards fiers et l'adolescent se demandait si tout ceci était bien réel. Puis son regard se posa sur la poitrine de son amie et une pensée cochonne lui traversa l'esprit, _et si ce soir j'allais le faire avec elle, oh shit, ça va être malade,_ se dit-il. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard la foule se dispersa pour aller vaquer à ses occupations. La prêtresse signifia à son ami qu'il était temps d'accomplir la partie plus religieuse de son assermentation.

-allez Link faut qu'on fasse la petite messe là, pour que tu sois officiellement chevalier.

-bof j'ai pas trop envie, faut qu'on se prépare pour le bal à soir, j'aimerais bien être coquet ce soir, dit-il en prenant un ton faussement prétentieux

Tetra éclata de rire avant de dire :

-allez, on se clenche ça pis monsieur pourra se mettre beau!

Les deux se dirigèrent vers l'île de la déesse et Link sentit alors la nervosité monter en lui. Il avait peur de faire comme à ses 12 ans, c'est à dire vomir sur sa meilleure amie. Mais il était rassuré par son regard doux et réconfortant. _Merci, Tetra, d'avoir cru en moi,_ se dit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Ils étaient accompagnés de Gaepora et de quelques badauds plus traditionalistes. Alors Tetra mit tout en place pour le rituel sans grands soins, elle voulait finir cette étape au plus vite.

-fais un peu attention Tetra, lui dit son père sous un ton de reproche, n'oublie pas que tu représentes la déesse aujourd'hui.

-Oui je sais, soupira-t-elle, je veux juste que ça soit fini au plus vite.

Link regardait la scène d'un œil hilare. _Ouains, la déesse est vraiment en perte de vitesse ces temps-ci, c'est comme mon cauchemar._ Puis lorsque Tetra eut fini, de tout mettre en place, elle intima Link à se rapprocher. Son père lui donna une sorte de cape en cuir qu'elle tendit à son ami.

-par les pouvoirs que me sont conféré par la déesse, je te donne ce noble présent, dit-elle sur un ton qui manquait de sérieux.

Les spectateurs grondèrent de désapprobation et ils finirent par s'en aller.

-au diable les traditions, soupira Gaepora, allez les jeunes je vous laisse, on doit préparer votre bal de finissant.

Le directeur laissa les deux adolescents seuls et ils pouffèrent de rire. Après avoir repris leur sérieux, Tetra montra alors plus en détail le présent divin qu'elle avait fait à son ami.

-C'est de ça que je parlais ce matin, ce sont des élytres.

-Ah parce que si c'était ta lyre la surprise, ben ça n'aurait pas marché!

Elle ne se contenta que de rire puis elle enchaîna.

-ces élytres ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que la déesse portait durant la deuxième grande bataille.

Link regardait ces ailes de cuir avec intérêt.

-comment ça marche ton Jump-suit d'écureuil?

-Tu tires la corde de droite pour ouvrir les ailes et pour les refermer c'est celle de gauche, simple non?

-c'est le fun, mais à quoi ça va me servir, on a déjà nos oiseaux?

-Ben euh, traditions, reprit Tetra sur un ton hilare.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et ils quittèrent les lieux pour aller se préparer pour leur bal. Ils dînèrent et ils reparlèrent de la chevauchée céleste et vers quinze heures, Link alla se préparer pour le bal. Il ne savait pas quoi se mettre et il décida finalement de garder son uniforme de chevalier. _Ça, c'est parfait,_ se dit-il en se regardant dans le petit miroir qu'il avait dans la commode, _avec ça je vais être le boss du bal pis Hergo va tellement être furieux!_ Puis son regard se tourna vers la boîte de préservatif que son grand-père lui avait offert pour son 15e anniversaire. Il poussa un soupir nerveux et nostalgique à la fois. _Ce soir je vais faire un homme de moi,_ songea-t-il, _je vais avouer mes sentiments à Tetra et lui dire que je l'aime. Ce soir je vais peut-être le faire... non c'est trop tôt, je ne veux pas qu'elle me prenne pour un gros cochon._ Puis elle cogna à sa porte et l'adolescent s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Il remarqua qu'elle était habillée comme à l'habitude, mais qu'elle portait de plus beaux vêtements. Son regard fut aussitôt attiré par le magnifique foulard rouge qu'elle portait.

-et pis, demanda-t-elle, est-ce que t'aimes mon foulard?

-oui il est magnifique, lui répondit l'adolescent.

-et toi, reprit Tetra, tu sais que tu es très coquet dans ton uniforme, monsieur le chevalier.

Link rougit de manière totalement ridicule.

-merci, bafouilla-t-il.

-Bon tu viens, le bal va bientôt commencer.

Elle entraîna alors son ami avec elle et les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la grande place où tout le village s'était rassemblé. Les militaires et le personnel de l'école avaient placé de grandes tables autour de la grande place. Jonalie, Tiron et Galina s'étaient démenés pour préparer le grand banquet du bal. Les deux adolescents prirent place à côté de leurs amis et ils discutèrent de la victoire de Link et à quel point ç'a allait être un grand accomplissement pour lui. L'adolescent était perdu dans ses pensées. Tout était si parfait, le soleil se couchait, ce qui donnait une teinte rougeâtre au ciel d'été. _Ça va tellement être le meilleur été de ma vie,_ se dit Link en écoutant les autres parler d'une oreille. Puis arriva le premier service du souper. De la soupe à la citrouille de la Citrouille Perchée. Pendant que tout le monde dégustèrent leur soupe, Gaepora se leva et il appela tout le monde au silence pour faire un discourt.

-votre attention tout le monde, dit-il d'un ton solennel, j'aimerais vous remercier pour votre présence ce soir. Comme vous la savez, tous nos élèves ont réussi leur 5e secondaire et seront prêts à intégrer les rangs des nobles chevaliers de notre village.

Link n'écoutait pas le discours du directeur, il admirait Tetra qui écoutait son père.

-Ça prend de la persévérance pour pouvoir y arriver et une personne cette année a fait preuve de beaucoup d'acharnement pour y arriver, et ce malgré la perte de ses proches parents, et je parle ici de Link Löftwing.

L'adolescent regarda autour de lui l'air hébété.

-Eh c'est à moi qu'on parle, demanda-t-il complètement surprit.

-ben oui banane, c'est à toi qu'on parle, ria Tetra en lui donnant une petite tape dans le dos.

-alors Link, aimerais-tu dire quelque chose, lui demanda le directeur.

L'adolescent se leva, il avait le visage tout rouge. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que tout ceci était réel.

-ben euh, dit-il hésitant sous le regard encourageant de ses amis, ouains, je suis très content d'être ici et euh...

il regarda Tetra qui lui souriait et il prit un grand respire avant de continuer;

-cette année a pas mal été difficile pour moi et je crois que je n'y serais jamais passé au travers sans l'aide de mes meilleurs amis et surtout de Tetra. Et pour ça, j'aimerais les remercier du fond de mon cœur.

Tetra rougit alors avant de dire :

-oh merci Link, t'es tellement charmant.

Tout le monde applaudit (sauf Hergo qui le regardait avec un regard de haine tout en lui faisant des doigts d'honneurs) et les conversations reprirent de plus belle. Puis arriva le second service, le repas principal, qui était du poulet servi avec gratin dauphinois. La soirée avançait et tout le monde s'amusait. Link parlait avec Tetra et ses amis et Libri faisait ses blagues minables. Puis après le dessert, tout le village fut invité à une danse. Et sans surprise Link choisit comme partenaire son amie Tetra. Les militaires avaient apporté une radio qu'ils branchèrent aux haut-parleurs du micro. Ils mirent de la musique entraînante pour que les gents du village puissent danser et même que le caporal Tommy Gingras vola la vedette avec son petit numéro de danse qui fit rire tout le monde. Il y avait seulement Hergo et sa bande qui ne dansaient pas, puisqu'Hergo était trop occupé à rechigner sa défaite sur le dos de Link et ce dernier lui faisait toujours des doigts d'honneur voyant qu'il avait beaucoup de plaisir avec son amie. Puis ce fut le temps de l'inévitable «slow» sur la chanson «Papa was a rolling stone». Link et Tetra profitèrent de ce moment pour être relativement intimes. L'adolescent se sentait bien dans les bras de son amie, en fait, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi bien de toute sa vie. _Faites que ce moment-là ne finisse jamais,_ se dit-il en tournant lentement dans les bras de Tetra. Il en profitait aussi pour faire des doigts d'honneur à Hergo lorsqu'il se tournait vers lui, si bien que le douche-bag écrasa sa canette de Müg tout en murmurant :

-toi là mon esti de châtain là, j'vas m'occuper de toi!

-Link arrête de le niaiser le pauvre, fit son amie sur un ton réprobateur.

-d'accord, répondit-il sur un ton enfantin.

Il lui fit un dernier doigt d'honneur avant de retourner dans son cocon intime avec son amie. Les deux se regardèrent tout en se laissant aller au rythme de la musique. Le chevalier remarqua alors dans le regard de son amie une lueur qu'il n'avait jamais vue avant, ou du moins qu'il n'avait jamais remarquée. Son amie le regardait d'un air amoureux et sitôt qu'il le constata, il sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre et la chaleur monter à son visage. _Oh, oh douce déesse, elle, elle m'aime,_ se répéta-t-il frénétiquement.

-Link, ça va? lui demanda-t-elle, t'es tout rouge.

-Euh quoi, non, je, non!

Elle pouffa de rire et ils continuèrent à danser au rythme de la chanson. Link avait l'impression d'être seul au monde avec son amie tant il se sentait bien. Puis la chanson finit pour laisser place à un slow de pop trop sirupeux.

-hé, fit son amie, tu ne trouves pas que la toune est poche?

-ouains, mets-en.

-tu veux tu qu'on y aille?

En entendant ces mots, le cœur de l'adolescent ne fit qu'un tour et il hocha la tête frénétiquement.

-je crois que ça veut dire oui, ria son amie.

Alors les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers leur endroit favori, l'île de la déesse. Sur le chemin, Link explosait de joie, il tremblait abondamment, si bien que son amie le remarqua aussitôt. Ils se dirigèrent vers le mur ouest du sanctuaire et ils s'assirent contre un arbre tout en regardant les dernières lueurs du soleil d'été. _C'est tellement la meilleure soirée de ma vie,_ se dit Link.

-Link, je voulais te dire que tu as été formidable aujourd'hui.

-mets-en.

-Link je..

-quoi? Dit-il le sourire en coin pensant que Tetra allait lui couper l'herbe sous le pied en lui avouant des sentiments cachés

-non rien, fit-elle mal à l'aise.

Il regardait Tetra sans broncher attendant que quelque chose se produise, il pensait que la réaction de malaise de son amie était un mauvais présage et qu'elle ne voudrait pas de lui comme petit ami. Toute sorte de scénarios négatifs se mirent à lui trotter dans la tête si bien qu'en temps normal il serait rentré à l'école de chevalerie pour fondre en larme, secouée par cet échec monumental de sa part, mais il se ressaisit, _si j'ai pu battre la chevauchée céleste, je suis capable de dire que je l'aime,_ se dit-il. Il regarda son amie droit dans les yeux en cherchant ses mots. La prêtresse le regardait d'un air énigmatique si bien qu'il rougit de manière totalement grotesque.

-Link, demanda-t-elle, tu veux me dire de quoi?

Il resta paralysé par ses mots

-vas-y, tu peux me dire ce que tu veux, ça fait 14 ans qu'on se connaît, je ne rirai pas de toi là

Alors le chevalier articula tant bien que mal :

-Tetra, j'ai toujours voulu te dire de quoi... ça fait trop longtemps que je garde ça au plus profond de moi, je, je t'aime!

Elle resta sans voix pendant un moment. L'adolescent contemplait son magnifique regard qui en disait long sur ses émotions.

-moi aussi je t'aime, Link

Soudain, une violente explosion repoussa nos deux amis et Link fut projeté un mètre plus loin. Il se releva en titubant, les oreilles lui bourdonnaient intensément et le vit, LUI, Ghirahim.

-AH! je vous retrouve enfin dame Tetra!

La vue de cet homme vêtu d'une cape rouge et de collants blancs provoqua une rage et une haine intense chez lui, son visage devint rouge et son cœur battait à tout rompre et alors d'un cri de rage retentissant il fondit sur lui, alors l'homme le repoussa contre un mur et il le regarda en riant.

-TOI LÀ MA TABARNAK DE FIOTTE, VIENS T'EN ICITTE M'AS TE FAIRE UNE DEUXIÈME RAIE, ragea Link en se relevant.

-quelles mauvaises manières as-tu, moi qui croyait qu'en 2013 le monde avait évolué.

Link se releva et le regarda avec un sourire de psychopathe.

-Allez viens-t'en asti d'tappette, j'vas te crisser mon poing dans l'cul pis j'vas aller chercher ta mâchoire...

Alors il fonça sur le démon toute griffe dehors, et lorsqu'il était sur le point de lui assener un crochet, Ghirahim lui tordit la main.

-th, th, th, th, th, en voilà des manières,dit-il en le sermonnant du doigt, oh, mais quel malotru je fais, j'ai complètement oublié de me présenter, je suis le monarque démoniaque Ghirahim et toi tu es Link le nouveau chevalier de la déesse, ou devrais-je dire : le cavalier de mon créateur.

-ouains pis j'suis ton pire cauchemar mon gros!

-Tiens donc, Hylia m'a bien renseigné, je vois dans tes yeux sa haine, sa folie. Je vais me faire un plaisir de te détruire petit vermisseau!

Link ne l'écouta pas et il lui assena un violent coup de tête dans l'abdomen, ce qui fit en sorte que le monarque lâcha prise, l'adolescent se releva prêt-à se battre.

-misérable créature, tu oses te rebeller contre moi? Le Monarque Démoniaque!

-allez je suis sérieux, bat toi en homme ou crève mon gros!

-c'en vaut pas la peine, je vais te faire mourir comme il se doit, devant les yeux de ton créateur et je sauverai ainsi le monde de ses ténèbres dévorantes! Oh, mais que dis-je? Serais-je en train de me prendre pour le nouveau héros? Eh bien les temps changent mon petit, les démons sont les nouveaux héros et toi, tu n'es qu'une autre des pathétiques et futiles créations du Seigneur noir.

Puis Tetra gémit en arrière-plan.

-Tetra, tiens bon, fit Link en accourant vers elle.

Ghirahim fonça vers lui et lui assena un violent coup de paume sur la poitrine de l'adolescent ce qui le plaqua à nouveau au sol.

-tous ces pouvoirs lumineux, jubila le démon en replaçant sa couette, ça chatouille! Bon bien moi je ne resterai pas plus longtemps ici et j'emmène avec moi cette fort jolie fille, dit-il en désignant Tetra.

Alors le démon créa un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra, laissant Link rager.

-TABARNAK DE CALICE, rugit Link en se tordant de douleur J'AURAIS PU... ARGH FUCK, R'VIENT-EN ICITTE TOI LÀ MON ASTI D'TAPPPETTE, R'VIENT ICITTE!

-Tu l'as vu n'est-ce pas, lança quelqu'un.

-OUI À CAUSE DE LUI J'AI MANQUÉ MA CHANCE, gronda-t-il en se relevant.

Link reconnut instantanément la voix de Gaepora, le directeur.

-la prophétie se concrétise alors, suis-moi je dois te montrer quelque chose.

* * *

C'était le deuxième chapitre, revenez la semaine prochaine, même jour, même heure pour la suite. N'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre avis (parce que même si je fais ça pour le fun, une critique positive c'est comme un chèque de paye et ça m'encourage à vous donner le meilleur)


	5. Chapitre 1-3: Activation

**Mise à jour du 3e chapitre, maintenant vous comprendrez toute la frustration de Link**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : activation**

Link rageait encore après cet enculé de Ghirahim, cette espèce de fif. Gaepora s'approcha de la grande statue et il pressa une brique, alors une porte s'ouvrit sur un tunnel, le directeur l'intima de le suivre et ils pénétrèrent dans les entrailles de la statue. Le couloir déboucha sur une grande salle ou une épée reposait dans un socle. Link le suivit en ronchonnant.

-Cette épée est celle de la légende, c'est l'épée MAÎTRESSE, qui a été maniée par tous les héros de jadis, ces derniers temps elle s'est mise à luire d'une lueur bleue et maintenant elle s'est éveillée...

-j'm'en calice sérieux, dit-Link irrité.

-Rebonjour mon maître, lança une voix féminine.

Soudain, une femme surgit de l'épée, elle regardait Link d'un regard livide et robotique, elle était aussi bleu qu'un saphir et elle flottait dans les airs comme si de rien était. Le chevalier la regarda et il soupira.

-Maudit! qu'est-c'est ça, grogna-t-il.

-Franchement un peu de respect, c'est Fay l'esprit créé par la déesse, jadis pour guider le héros dans sa quête.

-Je me suis éveillé après un sommeil millénaire pour vous aider à accomplir la mission qui vous attend maître, vous avez été choisi par les déesses pour sauver le monde du fléau qui s'est remis en marche...

Il la regardait débiter son flot d'information sans vraiment l'écouter, il la regardait l'air désintéressé, _ne me dites pas que cet espèce de terminator bleu va me ramener Tetra._

-maintenant maître, vous devez montrer que vous êtes le chevalier de la légende en brandissant l'épée vers le ciel.

Link contempla l'épée un instant, et il repensa à Tetra et à sa soirée ratée et contrairement à l'habitude où il se serait simplement contenté de s'enfuir dans sa chambre et de s'apitoyer sur son sort, quelque chose en lui s'anima, cette chose qu'il portait en son cœur était une grande colère. Une grande colère envers sa destinée merdique, on lui avait tout pris! Le destin s'était fait un plaisir de dépecer sa famille lentement, en emportant dans la mort chaque membre de sa petite famille, il n'avait jamais connu l'amour indéfectible d'une mère, le support puissant de son père avait été plutôt absent et il n'avait pas été le meilleur modèle pour lui puisqu'il était tout le temps parti dans les nuages à la recherche du «fléau de la concussion» comme il disait souvent à son grand-père. Il ne restait plus que son grand-père paternel qui le supportait, et il fallait qu'au pire moment, là où sa carrière se jouait, il s'en aille dans l'autre monde. Il ressentait une grande animosité celle qui avait écrit ce destin funeste pour lui... Hylia, cette grande déesse hypocrite. Mu par la colère, le chevalier s'avança et il saisit le pommeau de l'épée et il l'extirpa de son socle et il la brandit vers le ciel, alors la lame s'emplit d'une lumière rouge comme le sang, mais soudainement Fay eut un malaise. Elle fut secouée par une grande douleur et elle porta ses deux ailes sur sa poitrine comme si quelqu'un venait de lui empaler le cœur.

-Maître je détecte en vous une énergie étrangement sombre...

-de quoi tu parles toi là chose, dit-il en abaissant la lame.

-tiens comme c'est étrange, reprit le directeur en voyant la lame rouge de l'adolescent, selon la légende l'éclat céleste devrait être bleu céleste et non rouge sang? Mais qu'importe, ce ne doit qu'être des détails mineurs

-Maître j'ai une information importante au sujet de Tetra qui pourrait grandement influencer votre état émotionnel... elle est toujours en vie.

Link se tourna vers Fay, en colère, si ce fifure la touche, elle (la fifure bien sûr) allait connaître les pires souffrances du monde, non de l'univers. Pendant ce temps, Tetra se réveilla et elle constata avec horreur qu'elle était ligotée au beau milieu d'un village où des monstres la regardaient. Leur peau était écarlate il étaient armés d'épée et de couperais grossier. Certains d'entre eux avaient le visage couvert d'un foulard et de lunettes de soleil alors que d'autres portaient des casques de moto. Pas de doute possible elle était face à des bokoblins. Elle se mit à se débattre comme une folle et ils continuaient de la regarder en jacassant comme des pies. Soudain ils détournèrent le regard vers un homme, Ghirahim.

-Bien le bonjour Tetra.

-comment osez-vous m'enlever salopard, dit-elle indignée.

-Car tu es la réincarnation d'Hylia et tu m'aideras grâce à ton extrême pureté à libérer mon maître, Ganondorf.

-Quoi?!

-vois-tu Hylia m'a chargé d'une mission très importante, qui est de (il replaça ses cheveux en prenant un air hautain) sauver le monde!

-mais comment une ordure comme toi peut nous sauver, rugit la prêtresse.

-ah mais petite idiote, n'as tu jamais entendu parlé du Seigneur noir?

-qui Ganon?

-non, je parle d'un être encore plus infâme que mon maître, un être qui n'est que ténèbres et haine. Il consume les âmes des peuples, les corrompt à son courroux, et veux-tu savoir petite? Veux-tu savoir jusqu'où il est prêt à aller pour tous nous consumer?

Elle lui cracha au visage et Ghirahim se mit à rire.

-Link, ton Link à toi! Ce. N'est. Qu'un. De. Ses. Infâme. Daeva!

-mais c'est, impossible!

-tout est possible maintenant ma petite, ricana-t-il avant de s'éloigner.

Maintenant les temps avaient grandement changé, en plus de ses pouvoirs, Hylia lui avait donné une patrie des siens et il se sentait très puissant. Il allait être très facile pour lui de tuer la création du Seigneur et ainsi de sauver le monde. Lui et son maître, Ganondorf, allaient être bénis d'une puissance qu'aucun autre démon n'allait avoir ni même un infâme div ne pourrait leur résister. Il cria quelque chose à ses hommes de main avant de s'évanouir dans les ténèbres de la nuit. Tetra perdit espoir de revoir Link, son Link, et elle s'assoupit, épuisée par la situation, avant d'être réveillée par les cris de douleur d'un bokoblin. En ouvrant les yeux, elle le vit courir en rond sous le regard abruti de ses congénères, dévoré par les flammes avant de le voir s'écrouler au sol. Ses compagnons dégainèrent leurs armes lorsqu'une silhouette noire se pointa, elle tenait un katana rouge comme le sang. Les bokoblins se précipitèrent sur lui, mais il les repoussa avec sa lame, les massacrant avec une cruauté inimaginable, faisant gicler le sang en les tranchant avec sa lame, usant d'une magie inconnue pour les brûler, et les saignant à mort. Tetra criait à plein poumon devant cette scène horrible et lorsque la chose eut fini, elle s'avança vers Tetra qui ne put s'empêcher de retenir un haut-le-cœur en reniflant son odeur, une odeur horrible de mort, de massacre, de destruction, de haine.

-Ne me faites pas de mal, pitié, pitié!

La chose la regardait, visiblement amusée. D'un coup de lame, elle brisa les entraves de la prêtresse qui était paralysée par la peur et la chose articula avec une voix grave :

-je vous retrouve enfin jeune déesse, dit-elle, venez avec moi et rependez ma parole!

Tetra reconnut alors aussitôt l'homme noir dont Link parlait, ses yeux jaunes qui luisaient d'une haine démente, si démente qu'elle ferait passer le monarque démoniaque pour un saint d'esprit. Elle s'enfuit alors à toute jambe dans cette forêt noire. En se retournant, elle vit le village incendié par un feu dévorant et elle sentit une odeur de chair brûlée qui émanait du village. Pendant ce temps à Célesbourg, le directeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux, devant lui se tenait le légendaire chevalier de la déesse. Link lui ne semblait pas étonné, à vrai dire il s'en fichait royalement que les déesses l'aient choisi pour accomplir cette mission épaisse du destin ou un truc du genre, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de reprendre ou il avait été interrompu avec Tetra. Alors le directeur voyant son manque flagrant d'intérêt lui dit :

-Je sais que ça en fait beaucoup à avaler, mais tu dois le faire, pour notre salut, pour ma fille Tetra...

Soudain une lueur naquit dans le regard du chevalier, il le regardait avec, non pas le regard d'un héros qui veut accomplir sa destinée, mais avec le regard assassin d'un fauve irrité :

-Comptez sur moi, j'vas la ramener votre fille, pis avec les couilles du responsable, gueula-t-il au directeur, il va apprendre ce que ça fait de m'enlever ma raison de vivre!

-Oui, je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais, je savais que tu en serais capable, mais pas un mot aux militaires, s'ils savent que Tetra a été enlevée, ils ne se gêneront pas pour nous couper du reste du monde pour retrouver le coupable.

-qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour commencer à s't'heure?

-Vous devez ouvrir le passage entre le village et la terre grâce à cette stèle, dit Fay laconiquement en désignant une stèle qui représentait vaguement le monde du dessous de laquelle une émeraude surgissait.

Link s'avança vers la stèle et y pressa la gemme verte, mais rien ne se passa. Le directeur se tourna vers la sortie de la statue et il dit :

-ça y est, c'est commencé, le sort du monde repose maintenant entre tes mains Link!

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, puisqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit il savait à quel point les gens d'en dessous pouvaient être de sales hypocrites en jouant sur la foi en Hylia, surtout les compagnies pétrolières quand il s'agit de couvrir leurs conneries. Alors il lança :

-pis j'ai quoi en échange si je sauve le monde, parce que là moi j'me ferai pas chier pour ce genre de marde là!

Le directeur se retourna surpris par la question de l'adolescent.

-mais c'est-tu important à ce point d'avoir une récompense, une paye?

-oui, dit-il fermement.

-pense à Tetra Link, pour moi c'est ma raison d'être.

En entendant ça le chevalier se raidit, _tu veux en rajouter une couche, maudit fatiguant,_ se dit-il, _tu veux en rajouter une?_ Il prit un grand respire.

-mais à moi aussi c'est ma raison d'être, répondit fermement le chevalier, et moi aussi j'aimerai ça au moins vivre un semblant de bonheur avec elle pour une fois.

-Oui je comprends, acquiesça le directeur, tu n'as pas eut la vie facile ces derniers temps, eh bien... si tu retrouves ma fille, tu pourras vivre ta vie avec, te marier et avoir des enfants avec elle si ça te chante, moi je t'encouragerai.

 _Est-ce que ça sera suffisant,_ se dit le chevalier en levant le sourcil, puis Fay vint troubler la réflexion de son maître.

-Maître je vous conseille de prendre avec vous ce bouclier, vos chances de survies seront augmentées de 68%

Il se retourna vers le fond de la salle où était accroché un bouclier bleu sur lequel y était représenté un oiseau vermeil aux ailes déployées, Gaepora lui dit que ce bouclier fut porté par tous les héros de la déesse et qu'il était INDESTRUCTIBLE, Link se dit que peut-être cela pourrait servir, alors il le prit sans grandes précautions, le considérant avec la plus grande indifférence et il le rangea avec son épée. En sortant du ventre de la statue, il eut une montée de frustration. Il était si proche d'embrasser son amie, mais un pilier de lumière verte lui fit détourner le regard alors Fay le prévint que ce pilier menait à la forêt de Fironne, une forêt pleine de danger. Ça n'inquiétait aucunement Link, lui qui avait survécu au sergent Lebrun, _ce ne devait pas être bien pire qu'une armoire à glace géante qui projette son ombre démesurée sur moi,_ se dit-il, _ou qu'un matin pas de café._ Fay lui suggéra de prendre du repos, ce qu'il fit immédiatement en rentrant avec le père de Tetra qui le regardait les yeux pleins d'espoir. En entrant dans sa chambre, il se changea et il regardait sa tunique, le vert allait être la couleur de sa justice, une justice qui allait s'abattre impitoyablement sur Ghirahim. Puis il pensa à Tetra, comment elle devait être terrifiée avec cette tapette narcissique qui se prenait pour ce rappeur qu'il haïssait, Divâd Guettïth, disant n'importe quoi pour avoir du succès, ce qui ne faisait aucun sens pour lui. Ce Ghirahim, il lui ferait passer un mauvais quart d'heure et il aurait Tetra pour lui seul, et la reconnaissance des autres il s'en fichait pas mal, seul avec elle comme dans ses rêves torrides... et enfin, il pourrait avoir le dernier mot sur son destin. Il mit alors l'alarme sur son réveille-matin à 7 heures et il allait se coucher, il avait très hâte de mettre la main au collet de cette tapette démoniaque de Ghirahim et de le faire souffrir.

* * *

 **c'était le 3e chapitre, comme toujours le 4e sortira même jour, même heure, donc n'oubliez pas de vous abonner pour ne rien manquer et n'hésitez pas à commenter et à donner votre avis (parce que même si je fais ça pour le fun, une critique positive c'est comme un chèque de paye et ça m'encourage à vous donner le meilleur)**


	6. Chapitre 1-4: La forêt de Fironne

mise à jour du chapitre 4, le fond d'Hyrule ne sera pas aussi doré que vous le croyez

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : la forêt de Fironne**

Le lendemain, Link se réveilla au son de l'alarme de son quadrant, il était 7 heures du matin. Il se redressa et il regarda son épée puis son bouclier avec indifférence et désespoir. _Je ne pourrai jamais avoir une vie tranquille,_ se dit-il, _allez, je dois retrouver Tetra._ Lorsqu'il fut réveillé, Fay sorti de son épée puis de son ton d'ordinateur elle dit :

-Maître, vous devez aller vous acheter de l'équipement et des potions au bazar, car ce sera dangereux.

-Pas besoin, j'ai tout le stock icitte dans la boite, pis au bazar c'est plein de touristes aussi cave les uns que les autres.

Ces touristes, quand il y en avait, ils affluaient tous au bazar pour s'acheter des gugusses et des bébelles souvent trop cher, tout émerveillés devant l'artisanat célestier. À cause de la mort de son grand-père, Link avait été obligé de déménager à l'école de chevalerie, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment payer toutes les dépenses reliées à la maison familiale. Gaepora lui avait alors proposé d'habiter à l'école de chevalerie durant ses études, et il avait été forcé de donner la majeure partie de ses biens matériels à Panolo et ne garder le strict minimum pour pouvoir loger dans cette petite chambre, et ce gros porc avait vendu une partie des possessions familiales à des touristes et ces derniers ne comprenaient pas la valeur sentimentale de ces objets, les considérant comme de vulgaires babioles de souvenir. Puis l'adolescent contempla sa chambre, il détestait cet endroit, il n'avait presque aucune intimité puisque les chambres de l'école de chevalerie étaient de grandes pièces séparées par de simples cloisons de bois et que l'autre chambreur pouvait facilement nous entendre ou nous voir. _Quand ces conneries vont être finies, moi pis Tetra on décrisse d'icitte, je tasse le gros de ma maison pis je lui redonne ce qu'il m'a donné comme «compensation», je rachète la maison familiale fait que moi pis Tetra on pourra être tout le temps ensemble,_ se dit-il en regardant la pile de billets qu'il avait cachés dans son matelas, puisqu'il ne voulait pas dépenser un seul rubis à l'achat d'un coffre-fort. Puis il regardait dans la boite de son uniforme la sacoche qui était fournie, il la vida et posa son contenu triomphalement devant les yeux impassibles de Fay. Un vaporisateur désinfectant, des bandages, des pansements, des rations d'eau et un canif.

-Bien maître, nous pouvons y aller finalement!

-pas avant mon café.

En sortant de sa chambre, il prit les élytres que Tetra lui avait donnés la veille puis son iPod 3 se disant qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un petit motivant pour la route. En arrivant dans la cantine, Link vit son rival à plat et déprimé, il s'approcha de lui et se mit à se moquer de lui, disant qu'il l'avait fait avec Tetra et qu'elle avait joui, Hergo ne put s'empêcher de l'insulter avant de partir en courant dans sa chambre, mais sa colère faisait rire Link. Après avoir ri un bon coup, il se dirigea vers la cantine et il s'assit un instant pour regarder la télévision puisque quelque chose avait attiré son attention, l'économiste de la veille qui annonçait des jours heureux pour l'industrie et le pétrole, était maintenant très pessimiste.

-hier, la perte de la ville de Pau aux mains de l'ennemi a porté un coup dur à la valeur marchande du baril de pétrole et a miné la confiance des investisseurs.

 _Ouains c'est ça maudit douche-bag, tout le monde s'en tape de ta bouette noire,_ se dit Link en roulant des yeux et en se versant du café dans sa tasse

.-et l'état major du pays laisse envisager une frappe nucléaire sur Pau, c'est pas bon signe, fit la nounoune qui essayait de discuter avec le petit économiste du dimanche

effet Sophie, le largage d'une ogive sur cette ville signerait l'arrêt de mort du pays, on serait aux prises avec un coup d'État, puisque la nouvelle dynastie, celle des Zahhak n'aura pas pu remplir son engagement, la dénucléarisation du Nouveau-Hyrule.

 _Pis ça s'improvise politicien en plus,_ se dit l'adolescent en goûtant au café, _tout le monde sait que la gens sont trop occupés à faire les moules devant des show comme Zouf-story._ Puis l'économiste se tourna dramatiquement vers la caméra et il dit d'un ton solennel

.-pour sauver notre pays il nous faudrait un miracle des déesses!

-ah oui un héros comme dans le temps des chevaliers là, un beau blond musclé comme din légendes là.

en entendant ça Link commença à rire, il savait que c'était lui le nouvel héros désigné par Hylia, mais il était loin des représentations qu'on faisait des anciens dans les livres d'histoire, lui il était maigrichon, il manquait de confiance en lui et par-dessus tout, il avait les cheveux châtains et non blond. Puis quelque chose détourna son attention, il vit Kiko qui parlait avec la surveillante qui étaient en train de revenir du corridor.

-Ces temps-ci, je dors plus bien, il y a cette voix dans les toilettes qui n'arrête pas de chialer toutes les nuits pour du papier.

-Pis qu'est-ce qui se passe?

-Ah tiens salut Link, encore bravo pour hier, la surveillante me disait justement qui avait quelqu'un dans les toilettes qui veut du papier.

-Bizarre, bon moi je dois y aller, j'ai des comptes à régler, dit l'adolescent avant de partir.

-ouains, reprit Kiko, sauve ton amie.

-oh pis inquiète-toi pas pour nous, rajouta Galina, on n'en dira pas un mot aux militaires!

Puis la surveillante lui tendit un sac avec de la nourriture à l'intérieur

-prends ça, vu que tu vas en voyage sur terre, tu va ben avoir besoin d'un peu de carburant!

L'adolescent prit le sac et il sortit de la cantine et Kiko lui fit un compliment sur sa nouvelle épée qu'il apprécia. En sortant, Fay lui fit remarquer qu'il aurait bien besoin des élytres.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, étant donné que les célestriers ne peuvent pas traverser les nuages, vous devez vous servir de ces élytres pour atterrir en toute sécurité.

-Bien reçu Gilles, lança le chevalier.

-Maître je ne m'appelle pas Gilles, dit-elle sans surprise dans la voix.

Link sourit, cette blague il la faisait souvent à Tetra et à ses amis lorsqu'ils lui donnaient des ordres. Tetra riait toujours quand il lui disait ça, Tetra qui maintenant est aux mains de ce bâtard de Ghirahim, cette pensée le motiva et il s'élança de la plate-forme de saut la plus proche, en enfourchant son célestrier vermeil et se dirigea vers le pilier vert et rendu au-dessus, il s'équipa de ses élytres et sauta vers le trou béant dans les nuages. Rendu à une certaine altitude, il déploya les ailes de cuir et il plana comme un oiseau, en regardant l'étendue de forêt verte et luxuriante puis il se posa en douceur dans une clairière. Aussitôt posé, Fay sortit de son épée pour lui faire part d'autres informations.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, nous sommes dans la forêt de Fironne, cette forêt a beaucoup changé en 2013 années...

Pourquoi lui disait-elle ceci, lui qui n'était jamais sorti de son village, il se foutait bien de savoir si la forêt avait changée, ce qu'il voulait c'était retrouver sa bien-aimée.

-eh viens-en aux faits OK je veux pas savoir quel ou quel arbre n'est plus là ou est poussé icitte.

-bien maître, j'ai remarqué depuis notre arrivée une odeur de fumée qui vient du sud-est de notre position, il y a 60% de chances que Tetra ait été retenue à cet endroit, je vous conseille fortement d'y aller.

Le cœur de Link se mit à battre à tout rompre, peut-être était-elle toujours captive là-bas, alors il se mit en chasse fébrile de retrouver celle qu'il aime, plus il avançait dans la végétation, plus l'odeur de fumée s'intensifiait et il se mêlait des odeurs de chair brûlée, _sûrement de la viande,_ se dit-il. Puis il arriva dans un campement, ou plutôt ce qui en restait. Les huttes étaient brûlées et il n'en restait que quelques bouts de bois noircis et carbonisés par un brasier, desquels il y subsistait quelques flammes frêles qui léchaient encore les morceaux de bois des huttes. Des lambeaux de tissus battaient au vent, accroché comme des drapeaux de reddition au bout de bois. Soudain une odeur de mort prit le chevalier par surprise et il aperçut des corps de monstres gravement mutilés, certains étaient sciés en deux et leurs viscères étaient grossièrement exposés à l'air, d'autres avaient la mâchoire arrachée, d'autre gisaient ça et là avec des membres en moins, en voyant cette scène d'horreur Link éprouva un étrange sentiment d'admiration pour l'auteur de ce massacre cruel et sanguinaire qui se mêlait avec la crainte qu'il ressentait, comment une personne sensée (si c'était bien une personne) pouvait faire preuve d'autant de haine et de cruauté, car il le voyait bien dans les corps mutilés des bokoblins que leur mort avait dû être atroce et souffrante. Puis en se retournant, il vit un pieu qui n'était à peine brûlé, Fay sortie de l'épée de Link, qui était consterné par la violence du massacre.

-Maître, malgré toute cette violence, les chances que dame Tetra soit encore en vie sont de 99%, et qu'elle ait pu s'échapper avant l'arrivée du tueur.

Pendant ce temps, Tetra fut réveillée par les glouglous d'une chute d'eau. Elle se leva et regarda autour d'elle, elle était sur une grande dalle de pierre, devant elle il y avait un autel avec une statue de la déesse qui tenait ses mains de façon sereine, et instantanément elle fut rassurée, mais ce fut de courte durée, car le tueur de bokoblins se tenait derrière elle.

-Avez-vous fait le rituel de purification, demanda-t-il d'une voix sévère.

Tetra sursauta en le voyant, qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait bon sang!

-mais lâchez-moi, sale monstre, hurla-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur elle même

-Tetra, reprit-il calmement, vous n'avez point à craindre de moi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

-v, vous, vous, vous mentez, dit-elle indignée.

L'homme noir regarda au plus profond de son âme avant de dire;

-Tetra, je sais que tu désires ardemment retrouver ton ami Link. Je peux t'aider à le retrouver.

Elle se leva d'un bon et elle regarda l'homme droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

-pour de vrai, vous, vous pourriez faire ça?

-oui, à la seule condition que tu dois m'obéir!

-d'accord, fit Tetra, je ferai ce que vous voudrez

.-maintenant, accompli ce rituel.

la prêtresse s'exécuta sous le regard sévère de l'homme noir et lorsqu'elle eut fini, elle laissa son foulard rouge sur les lieux avant d'être téléportée à la source de la terre. Pendant ce temps dans la forêt, Fay parla à Link de son pouvoir de détection.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, je suis en mesure de détecter les personnes et les objets de façon très précise, sur cette potence, je détecte la signature de dame Tetra, je la programme donc comme cible à détecter. Remarque; plus nous serrons près d'une cible, votre épée se mettra à luire de plus en plus fort...

Le chevalier ne la regardait pas, la vue du massacre lui collait à l'esprit, puis soudainement il se mit à sourire, puis il se mit à rire de bon cœur. Fay le regardait rire à gorge déployée.

-HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, HA, regarde ça, ils ont l'air pitoyables, ces monstres, articula-t-il entre deux fous-rires.

-Maître, votre réaction émotionnelle est étrange en ces circonstances...

-Non, mais regarde-les, ce tueur a fait une sacrement de bonne job... je suis sûr que je pourrais en faire du pareil, wow!

Fay regardait Link de son regard impassible de robot, mais au plus profond d'elle régnait un sentiment de crainte. Comment son maître peut-il passer d'un état de crainte et d'appréhension à une admiration sans bornes pour l'assassin des bokoblins, un être sûrement cruel et brutal. _Mais c'est mon nouveau maître, et en 2013 ans les mentalités changent,_ se dit-elle, _ou est-ce peut-être une forme de réaction d'autodéfense face au traumatisme,_ elle devait analyser ça plus en profondeur. Link la tira de sa rêverie lui disant qu'il en avait assez vu, alors Fay programma son pouvoir de détection sur Tetra et le chevalier se mit en chasse, épée à la main, et il s'enfonça au plus profond de la forêt. Le chevalier parlait beaucoup et ne semblait aucunement affecté par la vision d'horreur du massacre. S _ûrement un mécanisme d'autodéfense contre un traumatisme_ , se dit Fay, _rien de plus normal._ Link contait des anecdotes de son enfance, comment il pouvait rigoler avec un pointeur laser. Il ne lui suffisait que de se cacher, puis d'agiter cette petite tache rouge sous le nez d'un touriste qui passait et de le regarder tourner en rond en suivant du regard la tache. Il se rappelait des fois où il dînait avec Tetra sur une des îles de l'archipel. Ah! Il avait hâte de la retrouver et de lui dire à quel point il l'aimait sa Tetra, elle qui veillait sur lui quand il piquait une de ses crises de colère contre cet épais d'Hergo, elle était tout pour lui, elle était plus qu'une amie pour lui, elle était comme une sœur. Soudain, une voix attira l'attention de l'adolescent nostalgique, une voix grave et rocailleuse. Il se retourna et il vit une silhouette de la taille d'un ours sortir des fourrés, un goron. Il en avait déjà vu à la télévision, des documentaires sur ces hommes de pierres qui se nourrissaient de cailloux.

-Heille, bonhomme, lui dit le goron, ça semble intéressant ce que tu dis, mais tu sais que tu es seul non?

Link le regarda, peu surpris de sa rencontre avec ce roc sur patte, il baissa le volume de sa musique et il retira une de ses oreillettes et d'un air distrait il dit.

-s'cuse je t'écoutais pas, peux-tu répéter?

-Aucune importance, je m'appelle Marco-Goro, mais tout le monde m'appelle Marco, c'est plus court.

-moi c'est Link, attends tu n'aurais pas vu cette fille-là par hasard, dit-il en montrant une photo de lui et de Tetra.

Le goron fixait l'appareil électronique du chevalier de ses yeux cristallins et il fit non de la tête.

-on sait jamais, dit le chevalier en rangeant son iPod, bon pis toi qu'est-ce que tu fais icitte dans l'bois?

-des recherches archéologiques sur une espèce animale incroyable, les Kikwis, ils ont disparu il y a environ 1500 ans, cette espèce avait la particularité de pouvoir faire de la photosynthèse comme une plante, il paraît qu'il y a des fossiles dans le coin.

Link et le goron marchaient ensemble dans les bois, le chevalier ne portant pas attention au propos du goron, il écoutait du System öv a Down, se laissant bercer par la musique. Tout à coup le goron s'arrêta net Link se retourna et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

-moi je ne vais pas plus loin, dit Marco.

-pourquoi?

-Si on fait un pas de plus, on entre sur le territoire de Kokiris et d'après ce que j'ai entendu ils n'aiment pas les étrangers...

-OK, dit-Link avec un je-m'en-foutisme retentissant, moi je continue pis fuck les cockrings!

-les Kokiris, crois-moi ils ne plaisantent pas ceux-là!

Link le regardait avec un air détaché et puis le goron soupira.

-D'accord, vas-y si tu veux, quoiqu'avec tes habits tu leur ressembles comme deux gouttes d'eau, tu ne devrais pas avoir de troubles.

Alors Link laissa le goron qui continua au plus profond de la forêt, il augmenta le volume de son iPod et il s'enfonça dans le territoire des fameux kokiris. Il avançait sans encombre, mis à part les plantes carnivores qu'il croisait et qu'il coupait comme du beurre avec son épée. Puis soudain, il fut alerté par des cris de détresse d'un enfant. Il accourut aussitôt et il vit une demi-douzaine de bokoblins qui harcelaient un petit enfant sans défense. Il contempla les assaillants, vraiment ils ressemblaient aux membres de ce parti extrémiste yhrazien (le FLY : Front de Libération Yhrazien) avec leurs accoutrements. Puis il sortit de sa rêverie et il fonça sur eux en criant un juron retentissant, les monstres se retournèrent vers lui brandissant leur épée mal taillée. Link les taillait en pièce avec son épée et il y prenait plaisir. L'un d'eux se glissa en arrière de lui et le chevalier d'un geste rapide, prit son canif et le lança et il alla se ficher droit dans le torse du monstre. L'enfant le regardait admiratif, c'est le héros de la prophétie venu nous sauver du mal! Quand Link eut fini avec ses adversaires, il se tourna vers le bokoblin blessé par son couteau. Il émettait des petits râles. Link l'avait sévèrement blessé et il ne s'en sortirait pas. Le petit le regardait, il disait tout bas : achève ce monstre, achève-le. Le chevalier extirpa son couteau du torse du bokoblin et il plongea son regard dans ces petits yeux porcins qui lui suppliait de l'achever. Link voyait la vie du monstre le quitter doucement et la mort l'envahir. Il sentit soudain un sentiment d'euphorie l'envahir et il ne put s'empêcher de rire. L'enfant regardait cette scène, consterné par la cruauté de son sauveur, non ce n'est pas possible, comment un héros peut-il faire ça se délecter de cette souffrance.

-ah ah ah ah, t'es trop drôle, dit-Link au monstre mourant, bon j'en ai assez vu!

Puis il brisa le cou du bokoblin d'un coup sec, comme s'il était habitué à faire ça. Ensuite, il se tourna vers le jeune garçon qui le regardait d'un air troublé.

-salut, dit-il d'un air joyeux à l'enfant.

Le garçon qui était habillé comme lui (mis à part les pantalons qui sont absents) ne se contenta que de pousser un cri strident avant de s'enfuir dans la forêt, Link le regardait d'un air indigné, _je lui sauve la vie et il s'enfuit comme un con,_ se dit-il, _vraiment les jeunes, même dans le bois, ne respectent personne._ Fay sortit de l'épée de son maître.

-maître, je crois que votre démonstration de force n'a pas plu à ce petit garçon.

-Fay, n'importe qui qui connaît un Youri Dragovitch peut en faire du pareil.

Il se souvient du jour où Youri lui avait montré comment lancer des couteaux, il l'avait surpris à s'entraîner à lancer des couteaux dans la salle d'escrime sur une des bûches d'entraînement. Il avait demandé au soldat ce qu'il faisait et lui avait proposé d'essayer. Link avait accepté volontiers et il était vite devenu très bon à ce petit jeu. Fay enchaîna :

-non maître, vous auriez très bien pu achever ce monstre.

-Ben, c'est ça que j'ai fait non? Il est bien mort, dit-il avec un ton d'incompréhension.

Fay ne dit rien, et ils continuèrent leur route, Link suivait le signal que son épée captait, se rapprochant de Tetra à chaque pas. Il s'arrêta alors pour manger. Il s'adossa contre un arbre et ouvrit le sac que Galina lui avait donné ce matin, il remarqua qu'elle lui avait fait un sandwich au beurre d'arachide. Il dégusta son repas et soudainement, une drôle de sensation se propagea dans son corps. Il se sentait léger et détendu Fay remarqua cet étrange comportement chez son maître et elle lui dit :

-Maître vous sentez-vous bien?

Link regardait Fay hilare.

-T'as un bateau dans l'nez, j'te vois! Heille pis une manufacture, ça produit quoi hein?

-Maître les probabilités que vous soyez empoisonné sont de 90%.

-De quoi, de quoi, de quoi tu parles, bégaya-t-il.

-regardez votre sur votre cou, il y a une fléchette...

Link eut à peine le temps de retirer la fléchette de son cou qu'il se raidit et il tomba violemment sur le sol, inconscient. Il se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, ficelé par les pieds comme un saucisson dans une hutte, un enfant le regardait assis en indien.

-où est-ce que je suis moi?

Le garçon se leva et il sortit de la hutte puis trois autres jeunes déambulèrent avec le premier dans la pièce et ils se mirent tous à jacasser.

-C'est lui le héros? Lança le premier.

-Non ça ne se peut pas, la fille n'est pas venue comme dans la prophétie...

-mais ce que tu n'y connais rien toi, c'est le héros je te dis, ajouta un troisième.

-oui, il portait l'épée maîtresse dans son dos, comme dans la légende, ajouta l'autre.

Link essayait tant bien que mal d'articuler à travers ce brouhaha.

-Non quand je l'ai vu il s'amusait à regarder un bokoblin mourir et il appréciait, ce n'est pas digne d'un héros ça.

-HEILLE VOS YEULES, gueula-Link le visage engourdit.

-AH, mais il, il, il est réveillé.

-Pouvez-vous me dire pourquoi je suis icitte?

-Nous devons t'emmener voir le vénérable, dirent-ils en cœur.

Ils détachèrent l'adolescent et ils le traînèrent avec force vers un grand arbre, ils s'engouffrèrent dans un trou à la base de l'arbre et ils jetèrent Link à moitié engourdi en face d'un jeune garçon qui semblait âgé de 12 ans, mais auquel son visage semblait incroyablement plus vieux. À côté de lui se trouvaient ses affaires. Link se leva en titubant et il marmonna quelques jurons avant de se tourner vers le jeune qui le regardait s'agiter.

-heille ça va pas vous autres, je vous sauve la vie pis, pis, pis vous vous me capturez!

-Nous en sommes éperdument désolés, mon ami.

-ben oui hein ben l'temps de s'excuser aussi!

-Je suis Péko, le vénérable chef des kokiris, tu sembles encore sur les effets du poison, tiens bois ceci,dit-il en lui tendant une fiole remplie d'un liquide jaunâtre.

Link la but aussitôt et la sensation d'engourdissement disparut aussi vite qu'elle était apparue. Il regarda Péko, il avait bien envie de lui montrer de quel bois il se chauffe à ce petit effronté. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et il lui cria les pires insultes qu'il lui passait par la tête et le jeune le regardait avec une sérénité déconcertante, si bien que Link fut mal à l'aise devant lui, et il se calma.

-Je ressens beaucoup de pulsions destructrices en toi, Link, toute cette colère, dis-moi, d'où vient-elle?

-elle vient de ta face de singe, siffla-t-il enragé.

-Je vois, je vois, mais cette rage ne te mènera à rien si tu la vomis sur les autres ainsi, il te faut la canaliser sur quelque chose d'autre que nous, nous voulons ton bien.

Link se mit à penser, Ghirahim, cette fiotte qu'il aimerait bien le faire souffrir comme ces bokoblins, ah ! Si cet enfant pouvait savoir toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard.

-Bien, je vois que tu recherches Tetra c'est bien ça?

Comment pouvait-il savoir pourquoi il était venu, ce petit?

-Oui je suis inquiet, poursuivit-il, selon la prophétie la prêtresse serait venue ici prendre contact avec sa destinée, mais des événements récents me font craindre le pire, et cette attitude que tu démontres n'est guère rassurante...

-garde ça pour la messe gros! Moi j'ai assez perdu de temps icitte pis j'veux juste sâcrer mon camp au plus vite pour sauver Tetra...

-Bien, j'approuve cette initiative, mais avant nous devons te remettre ce présent.

Péko claqua des doigts et un coffre se matérialisa juste devant l'adolescent qui regardait cette apparition avec la plus grande indifférence. Il ouvrit le coffre et lorsqu'il vit son contenu, il fit une légère moue de dégoût.

-sérieux, un lance-pierre?

-Ce n'est pas n'importe quel lance-pierre Link, il a été manié par tous les héros avant toi et maintenant c'est à ton tour.

Le chevalier ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, s'il le prend, il s'encombre d'un poids supplémentaire, mais s'il le refuse, il décevra Péko qui semblait si heureux de lui donner ce présent. Alors il le prit et le glissa dans sa poche. Puis il prit ses affaires et il sortit de l'arbre et Péko le suivait.

-Attends, Link selon la prophétie, Tetra s'est sûrement dirigée vers le temple de la contemplation qui se situe au plus profond de la forêt, mais cette zone est dangereuse, fais gaffe.

-Bien reçu Gilles.

Alors Link quitta les Kokiris pour s'aventurer aux confins de la forêt tout en grommelant. Le vénérable le regardait s'éloigner. _Peut-être que les déesses ont créé un héros plus agressif pour se débarrasser plus efficacement du mal qui se propage_ , se dit le vénérable avant de rentrer. Link avançait en rageant _maudite prophétie de BS_ , se dit-il, _ils m'envoient dans une forêt pleine de maringouins et je me tape le discourt de niaiseux de ce petit fendant! Que j'ai hâte que ce soit fini._ Tout ce qui se trouvait alors sur son chemin passait un mauvais quart d'heure, plantes carnivores, chauve-souris, corbeaux ou bokoblin qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route étaient tous morts dans d'atroces souffrances. Vers la fin de l'après-midi, il arriva devant une grande bâtisse de pierre enchevêtrée dans une épaisse végétation. _Le temple de la contemplation,_ se dit-il. Son épée luisait comme un soleil, Tetra était proche et son cœur se mit à battre à tout rompre. Il savait que son amie était sûrement en dedans. Alors il se mit à chercher frénétiquement une porte, mais il ne trouva rien. Puis soudainement, une porte se matérialisa.

-oh! Y'a une porte juste là, ah pis une stèle juste à côté, dit-il en désignant la pierre, c'est écrit; le mal qui ma... maudit, j'comprends rien, c'est de l'écriture de terminator ça!

-maître ceci est de l'ancien Hylien. Il est tout à fait normal que vous n'y compreniez rien, car la langue a beaucoup changé en 2013 années.

Puis le chevalier regarda vers le haut et il vit une sorte de cristal au-dessus de lui. Il prit son canif et il le lança sur ce joyau, mais la lame rebondit et manqua de peu de le blesser, alors Fay se tourna vers lui

-maître, vous aurez 80% plus de chances de réussite avec votre nouveau lance-pierre.

 _Oui,_ le lance-pierre se dit-il, _ça devait servir à autre chose qu'à écraser des bibites ce truc-là_. Alors il s'exécuta, il prit une des graines dans le sachet, la chargea dans le panier et il la lança sur le cristal qui vira vert alors il entendit un cliquetis qui venait de la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit, laissant échapper une odeur de moisi et de renfermé. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et il s'avança courageusement et il s'engouffra dans l'enceinte du temple. _Tetra, j'arrive,_ se dit-il en ayant le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 **C'était le 4e chapitre, comme toujours le prochain arrive vendredi prochain, et n'oubliez pas de vous abonner pour ne rien manquer et de laisser une critique (c'est toujours plaisant pour moi de voir que vous appréciez mon travail)**


	7. Chapitre 1-5: le 1er temple

**Mise à jour du 5e chapitre, maintenant on peut voir que est plus présent au près de Link pour sa mission**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : le temple de la contemplation**

Link descendait les marches lentement, pour s'habituer à la pénombre du temple. Soudain l'escalier bifurqua de 90 degrés vers la droite et semblait descendre plus doucement. Les murs du temple étaient craquelés et fissurés à de nombreux endroits. Sur le sol, il y avait des petites flaques d'eau boueuse, et de l'eau s'écoulait du plafond. Il descendait les marches quatre à quatre pour pouvoir retrouver Tetra le plus rapidement possible. Son cœur battait à tout rompre et il avait une motivation sans précédent. Le chevalier arriva devant un éboulis de roche et de gravats qui lui barrait la route. _Ça y est,_ pensa-t-il, _je ne pourrais jamais l'atteindre, pourquoi est-ce que le sort s'acharne sur moi!_ Puis Fay avertit son maître.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, étant donné que le passage est bloqué par cet éboulis, il vous sera impossible de continuer.

-non, dit-il sarcastiquement, tu me niaises.

-J'ai pu constater la présence d'un passage qui pourrait vous permettre d'avancer, dit-elle en se tournant vers un trou à sa droite.

Link sourcilla alors en voyant ce passage et il s'y engouffra rapidement en retrouvant le sourire. Rendu de l'autre côté, il arriva dans une salle de grandes dimensions qui était à moitié inondée, seuls des ponts faits en pierre étaient secs. L'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se plaindre contre l'infrastructure du temple. Soit les salles étaient inondées ou elles s'étaient effondrées. Mais son indignation fut de courte durée, car il vit un bokoblin se promener sur les ponts qui reliaient les quatre coins de la salle. Le chevalier couru vers lui. Ce dernier, en le voyant dégaina ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une massue. Ce combat se déroula sans difficulté pour Link qui dominait son adversaire, il le tua en le noyant brutalement en lui immergeant la tête dans l'eau, puis en regardant son corps inerte, il découvrit une clé qui était accrochée à la taille du monstre. Il déroba la clé et il regarda autour de lui. Le passage à sa gauche était bloqué par de gros rochers et le passage de droite aussi, ne restait plus que le milieu. Il s'avança vers la porte du milieu et il constata qu'une chaîne la bloquait et qu'elle était attachée à une sorte de cadenas, mais en regardant plus attentivement, il constata que le cadenas avait été forcé et qu'il ne résisterait pas longtemps. Avec le pommeau de son épée, il assena un violent coup au verrou qui céda aussitôt et il lança la clef dans l'eau. _Vraiment nul comme temple,_ se dit-il avant de continuer dans la salle voisine, _je pourrai retrouver Tetra en moins de deux!_ Cette salle était nettement plus grosse que la précédente, elle était de forme circulaire et en son centre il y avait une sorte de statue géante qui rappelait vaguement un oiseau, son plafond partiellement ouvert laissait passer des rais de lumières qui éclairait la statue, lui donnant un air sacré. Il scruta attentivement la pièce et sur sa gauche il vit immédiatement... un autre éboulis qui bloquait une porte, vraiment ce foutu temple allait finir par s'effondrer. En regardant à droite il vit un passage plus praticable, mais en s'approchant, il vit un profond gouffre qui s'étendait à perte de vue et qui était surplombé par une branche. Mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de se demander comment il allait passer ce trou, puisqu'une grosse araignée velue fit irruption devant lui, c'était une Skulltula et visiblement, elle voulait de lui comme casse-croûte. Avec son épée il invoqua un éclat céleste et il lança cette lame d'énergie sur le fil auquel l'araignée pendait, et elle tomba en se fracassant contre les parois rocheuses en contre-bas. Il regarda au fond du trou et il vit l'araignée se consumer dans d'ardentes flammes rouges. _Bon débarras cochonnerie maudite,_ se dit-il avec un sourire dément collé au lèvres. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car d'autres araignées étaient venues, il les voyait ramper sur les parois des murs comme une horde de démons. Il prit ses jambes à son cou, voyant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre cette armée d'arthropodes géants. Il courut jusqu'au pied de la statue vers une porte qu'il avait remarquée en entrant dans la salle et il s'engouffra dans le ventre de cette statue comme un coup de vent se croyant à l'abri de ces araignées. Son réconfort fut cependant de courte durée, car il entendit un bruissement d'os derrière lui. En se retournant, il vit qu'un squelette prenait vie sous ses yeux, s'assemblant os par os et lorsque son crâne se percha sur ses épaules, ses orbites s'illuminèrent d'une lueur rouge inquiétante. Puis le squelette dégaina son arme, un fusil d'assaut, qu'il braqua sur Link. D'un bond le chevalier esquiva les rafales de tir et il alla se réfugier derrière une colonne qui gisait au sol et il s'écria :

-NON, MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE?

-Maître, ceci est un Stalfos, dit-elle comme si de rien n'était avec son ton robotique, c'est un soldat qui a résisté à la mort et qui s'est réincarné sous cette forme, aussi je constate que leur armement ont changé, ils sont équipés d'armes automatiques, ce qui empêche toute attaque de front. Je vous conseille d'attendre qu'il recharge son arme pour l'attaquer.

Link n'écoutait pas, il se concentrait sur les bruits de ricochets que faisaient les balles qui heurtaient son abri de fortune. _Attendre qu'il recharge,_ se dit-il. Les bruits des ricochets cessèrent un court instant, puis il releva la tête. Sitôt que le mort l'aperçut, il ouvrit de nouveau le feu sur lui. Le squelette tirait sur la colonne où Link s'était réfugié avec un feu nourri. _Il va sûrement manquer de munitions ce laid,_ se dit-il nerveusement. Soudain l'arme s'enrailla et le mort la regardait avec incompréhension. _C'est ma chance,_ se dit-il avant de foncer sur le squelette. Avec son épée, il coupa en deux la kalachnikov du Stalfos qui dégaina alors un énorme couteau, puis un combat totalement déséquilibré s'en suivit. Link enchaînait les coups que le mort ne pouvait parer, puis il assena le coup final au squelette. Son épée frappa le crâne du mort qui alla s'écraser contre le mur de la salle. Le corps du stalfos tituba pour finir par s'effondrer comme un château de carte. Puis un coffre se matérialisa devant Link. Il ouvrit, et, à l'intérieur se trouvait un fouet, il regarda attentivement l'objet et il se dit qu'avec il pourrait faire comme ces crétins qu'il avait vus sur internet, essayer de claquer une cigarette que quelqu'un tenait avec ses lèvres. _Au moins, ce sera plus utile qu'un lance-pierre,_ songea-t-il. Il se rappela alors le passage qu'il avait vu, il pourrait faire comme Indiana Jones avec son fouet, passer au-dessus du gouffre. Il sortit de la statue en se disant qu'il allait accomplir une cascade digne des meilleurs films d'aventures, mais son attention fut détournée rapidement sur la scène qui s'offrait à ses yeux, toutes les araignées... massacrées comme ces bokoblins. Link fut consterné un instant et il se remit à rire hors de tout contrôle, comme si quelque chose au fond de lui se délectait de ce massacre. Fay en profita pour lui faire part de son rapport.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a 99% de chances que ce soit le même individu qui ait massacré ces arthropodes et les bokoblins du campement...

-Wow il est trop fort ce type, dit-il en riant, faut que j'apprenne ses trucs.

-Maître, votre attitude est des plus inquiétantes.

-de quoi tu parle, railla le chevalier, je trouve juste ça drôle que je tue un squelette et que soudainement toutes les araignée du coin soient tous mortes!

il y eut un long moment de silence de la part de Fay puis elle rajouta :

-Maître, je crois qu'une autre personne a son rôle à jouer dans cette histoire... je vous ferai part de mes analyses.

L'adolescent roula alors les yeux. Il avait un sourire fendu jusqu'au oreilles et il se dirigea vers le passage qu'il avait vu pour essayer le fouet, mais il eut à peine le temps de faire deux pas qu'il entendit un bruit sourd, il se précipita vers l'origine du bruit et il constata avec horreur qu'une grosse roche bouchait maintenant le passage et il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un juron retentissant.

-Maître, j'ai pu détecter en entrant dans cette salle un autre accès tout au fond, mais il y a 5% de chance que cet accès soit ouvert, mais nous devrions vérifier.

Le chevalier fulminait de rage, _ce passage s'écroule, et l'autre doit sûrement être bloqué par une grosse sacrement de garnotte ou une merde du genre, comment je vais faire, moi pour sauver Tetra, maudite prophétie de BS,_ se dit-il _, de mieux en mieux!_ Il se dirigeait vers la porte que sa compagne lui avait désignée en rageant et lorsqu'il se trouva devant la porte, son expression de rage changea instantanément en surprise, la porte... il y avait un trou béant parfaitement rond dedans, comme s'il avait été taillé au laser. _au moins mes plaintes ont été entendues,_ se dit-il heureux. Il s'engouffra dans l'ouverture et il pénétra dans une salle aux grandes dimensions qui semblait être séparée en deux par un énorme gouffre. Les deux moitiés de la salle étaient cependant reliées par un énorme tronc d'arbre et de l'autre côté il y avait une énorme porte en or qui était verrouillée par une sorte de cadenas géant. Les rayons de soleils s'engouffraient par le plafond de la salle. Link examina la pièce avec minutie et il y remarqua une sorte de renflement qui devait sûrement être une pièce secrète qui devait sûrement être accessible depuis l'autre côté, alors il se dirigea vers le tronc. À peine était-il rendu au milieu que deux bokoblins surgirent et le coincèrent. Ils avançaient lentement en caquetant de manière menaçante, mais l'adolescent ne bougea pas à vrai dire, il était heureux de les voir et un sourire dément se dessina sur son visage. Les bokoblins furent momentanément intimidés par l'allure du chevalier. Les rayons du crépuscule mettaient en valeur sa hargne et sa haine profonde pour ce genre de créature. Puis il fonça sur eux avec une rapidité déconcertante, il les frappait avec le fil de son épée et l'un d'entre eux fut projeté par en bas, il n'en restait qu'un seul qu'il tua rapidement. Puis il se retourna vers la porte et il courut de l'autre côté de la salle et il regarda à sa gauche. Il y avait un passage qui devait sûrement mener à cette salle secrète. Et il se dirigea vers cet endroit et il aperçut de l'autre coté un coffre plus gros que les autres, mais il ne pouvait pas l'atteindre, le passage était coupé par le gouffre, mais il y avait une branche suffisamment solide pour s'y accrocher avec le fouet. alors il s'exécuta et se rendit de l'autre coté du gouffre et il prit le contenu du coffre qui était une grosse clé. Alors, il retourna de l'autre coté et il plaça la clé dans la serrure de la porte. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grand bruit et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la pièce. La pièce était plus petite que les autres et de forme circulaire et contrairement aux autres elle était très bonne état. _La seule pièce à laquelle ils accordent de l'importance c'est elle,_ se dit-il d'un air rieur. Mais ses réflexions furent de courte durée, car la grande porte se referma brusquement derrière lui, le laissant seul avec... le monarque démoniaque. Ghirahim se tenait au fond de la salle, les mains derrière le dos, en faisant les cent-pas. Il senti alors la présence de l'adolescent et il se retourna vers lui avec un regard haineux.

-tiens, tiens, tiens, voici donc le fils du seigneur noir qui vient, grommela-t-il, j'aurais du te tuer lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés pour la première fois dans ton village minable!

En entendant ça, Link dégaina son épée tout en souriant de manière démoniaque. Il la pointa vers le ciel et il exhiba fièrement l'éclat céleste rouge sang qui s'était concentré dans sa lame.

-tu vas voir ma grosse tapette, railla-t-il, tu m'as prit ma meilleure amie, maintenant, tu vas subir les conséquences qui vont avec!

-ha, ha, ha, fit le démon en se replaçant la crinière, je sais maintenant pourquoi je t'ai gardé en vie la première fois, je voulais seulement jouer avec toi jusqu'à tant que tu vailles la peine d'être tué!

Link hurla alors à plein poumon avant de relâcher la puissance de son éclat céleste sur Ghirahim. Ce dernier ne put l'esquiver à temps et il fut touché pour la lame rouge. Il cria de rage et de douleur et il déchaîna alors une volée de poignard sur l'adolescent qui se démena pour les éviter. Ces derniers sifflaient autour du chevalier qui parvenait à tous les repousser, au prix de grand effort. Ghirahim se lécha les lèvres avec sensualité. Pendant que l'adolescent reprenait son souffle et il ajouta doucement :

-tu seras l'exutoire de ma colère petit, car je te ferai connaître les pires souffrances du monde, et mon épée sera teinté de rouge, le rouge de ton sang!

Link voyait le monarque s'approcher de lui d'un pas non chaland et ce dernier fit apparaître une épée qu'il lécha avec sensualité, l'adolescent en le voyant s'approcher senti monter en lui une puissante énergie, une énergie destructrice qu'il allait bientôt relâcher sur cette tapette qui léchait son épée comme un popsicle. Alors il prit son épée et il fonça sur lui en criant un juron retentissant. Il le frappait de toutes ses forces, mais le monarque parvenait toujours à bloquer ses coups. Soudain, Ghirahim se volatilisa et réapparut derrière lui, mais il eut à peine le temps de frapper Link que ce dernier lui assenât un violent coup d'estoc. Le monarque était plié en deux alors le chevalier lui assena autant de coups qu'il pouvait avant que le monarque se volatilise à nouveau.

-Belle technique, lui lança le monarque, une vraie petite danseuse.

L'adolescent montra des dents.

-ce n'est pas bien de se fâcher ainsi non?

Alors le monarque lui lança une volée de poignards que le chevalier esquiva avec brio. Alors Ghirahim se délecta les babines comme par satisfaction et il en fit apparaître d'autres. L'épée à la main, il s'approcha de Link tout en lui lançant d'autres couteaux, mais le chevalier les esquivait tous alors, il enchaîna à l'épée. L'adolescent parait tous les coups avec son épée, puis il tenta une attaque sur le monarque qui bloqua le fil de sa lame avec ses doigts, il regarda alors le chevalier droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

-bien essayé petit.

Mais Link n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, puisqu'il dégaina son canif et il le planta dans la jambe de son adversaire qui hurla de douleur. Le monarque se volatilisa alors et il réapparut dans le dos du chevalier avant de lui foncer dessus à toute vitesse. L'adolescent en profita alors pour charger son éclat céleste puis lorsque le monarque fut à sa hauteur, il bloqua le coup avec sa lame emplie de lumière. Cela provoqua une onde de choc massive qui paralysa le monarque. Link en profita alors pour le rouer de coups pour ensuite le plaquer au sol, le monarque le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Il était irrité. Il se souvient alors de sa formation et de son entraînement par le Seigneur noir et de toute l'humiliation que ce dernier lui a fait subir. Le monarque se releva promptement, puis il tenta d'assener d'autres coups à l'adolescent, mais ce dernier les paraît tous, puis le chevalier fit un bond en arrière avant de revenir à la charge en faisant le coup de la faucheuse. Le monarque bloqua le coup, mais il commençait à avoir peur de son adversaire et il doutait de sa victoire sur lui.

-JAMAIS, JAMAIS JE NE ME LAISSERAI BATTRE PAR UNE AUTRE DE VOS CRÉATIONS!

Link ne l'écouta pas et il lui assena un violent coup d'épée. Le monarque bloqua à nouveau le coup avec ses doigts. Il lui arracha son épée des mains et il plaqua l'adolescent au sol. En serrant le pommeau de l'épée de Link, il senti alors toute la corruption du Seigneur noir en son sein. Il senti les ténèbres ronger l'âme de l'épée maîtresse et la transformer en une arme dont la puissance défiait l'imagination.

-non, non, cira-t-il apeuré et en colère, ce n'est pas possible! TU AS CORROMPU L'ÉPÉE MAÎTRESSE!

Link le regardait et subtilement, il dégaina son canif. Il se leva promptement avant de le lancer dans la poitrine du monarque. Ce dernier cria de rage et de douleur et il lâcha l'arme de son adversaire. Il extirpa le couteau fiché dans son cœur avant de le renvoyer sur Link qui esquiva le geste. Le chevalier fonça sur son arme avant de tenter d'attaquer le monarque. Il donna alors un coup d'épée dans le vide avant de se rendre compte que le monarque était parti. Il regarda autour de lui et il ne vit personne et soudain la voix du démon retenti dans la salle

-on se reverra, fils du Seigneur...

il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ce démon était-il fif au point de se pousser en douce lors d'un combat, _ça promet cette prophétie, on se bat contre des démons trop poches pour comprendre qu'ils ont perdu._

-Il est bien parti ce cabochon, dit Link.

-Oui maître, je ne ressens plus son aura maléfique, je vous conseille de ne pas vous attarder ici davantage.

Alors il regarda en direction d'une porte dorée, il s'avança vers elle et elle se volatilisa laissant apparaître un passage qu'il emprunta aussitôt pour se retrouver à l'air libre. Il y avait un chemin fait en pierre qui s'aventurait plus loin hors du temple et il traversait un étang où il y avait une eau pure et cristalline. L'endroit était paisible, mais il y subsistait une aura lourde. L'adolescent avait l'impression que cette aura s'imprégnait en son être et il fut pris d'un étrange sentiment de rage envers cet endroit. Ce sentiment était profond et viscéral et c'était plus que de la simple rancœur; c'était une rage sauvage et vindicative qui s'animait dans son cœur. En avançant plus loin, ce sentiment destructeur se calma, il avait l'impression que Tetra était sur les lieux.

-Tetra, appela l'adolescent, est-ce que tu es là?

Aucune réponse. _Elle doit être ici,_ se dit l'adolescent, _il le FAUT!_ Il s'avança au plus profond de cette petite source et il vit flotter dans l'eau un foulard rouge qu'il reconnut aussitôt. C'était celui de Tetra. Il le prit et il le regarda un instant et il explosa

-QUOI, c'est pas fini cette niaiserie de prophétie BS! Eh maudite tapette de Ghirahim, tu vas me le payer, je vais te retrouver pis te faire souffrir pour ce que tu m'as fait!

Alors Fay sortit de son épée pour lui débiter ses informations.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a 87% de chances que dame Tetra se soit dirigée vers la prochaine étape de sa quête, vers le volcan d'Ordinn.

-SO WHAT, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Fay continua sans se soucier de ce que Link lui disait.

-Vous devez activer la prochaine étape en pressant sur le rubis de cette stèle, dit-elle de son ton d'ordinateur en se tournant vers une stèle similaire à celle de la statue de la déesse.

Le chevalier s'avança vers la stèle en grommelant et il appuya sur le rubis, mais rien ne se passa.

-Heille, c'est une blague ça, sacrement!

-maître vous devez retourner dans le ciel pour vous rendre à votre prochaine destination...

-AVEC QUOI HEIN? Coupa-t-il sèchement.

-avec une prière d'envol prononcé avec vos élytres, vous pourrez ainsi retourner dans le ciel.

-c'est ça oui en disant au nom du courage de la sagesse et de la force, amen, j'peux partir d'ici, lança-t-il sarcastiquement.

-Maître, je vous prie de contrôler vos pulsions destructrices, car il y a 92% de chances que cette attitude nuise à votre mission.

-heille vous me tapez sur les nerfs en tabarnak vous autres pis vos niaiseries, t'as le directeur là qui dit que je suis le héros, après t'as cet enfant qui se croit tout permis, pis ce maudit temple pis tout ça pour quoi... FUCK-ALL, sacrement, ils auraient pu prendre quelqu'un d'autre, lança-t-il en furie.

-Maître.

Il ne répondit pas et il prit une grande respiration avant d'enchaîner.

-Je sais pas ce que j'ai tout d'un coup, c'est l'endroit, la prophétie pis cette maudite statue qui se fout de ma gueule, dit-il avant de prendre un fruit pourri qui était tombé d'un arbre à proximité et de le lancer sur la statue, ça m'enrage cette quête, on y va-tu là!

-bien maître.

Alors Link enfila ses élytres et il prononça la prière. Il fut projeté par un violent coup de vent vers le ciel. il voyait les arbres de la forêt rétrécir pour ne devenir que de simples taches vertes, puis, plus rien. Il avait traversé la mer de nuages comme une flèche et soudain le vent diminua en intensité pour le laisser planer avec ses ailes de cuir. Alors il appela son oiseau qui l'intercepta au vol. _Pauvre oiseau_ , se dit-il, _si seulement il savait ce que c'était d'être choisi contre son gré pour accomplir ces conneries._ Puis il pensa à Tetra, _si cette fifure avait fui le combat, c'est sûrement parce qu'il voulait retrouver ma bien-aimée avant moi et... non tout, mais pas ça s'il vous plaît._ Il s'imaginait toute sorte de scénarios tordus mettant en scène Tetra et cette tapette, il fallait qu'il la retrouve au plus vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il entendit la voix de Fay retentir dans sa tête.

-Maître, notez la présence d'un nouveau pilier dans le ciel, c'est le point d'entrée vers les terres d'Ordinn, mais étant donné qu'il est tard, je vous conseille de prendre du repos avant de vous aventurer dans ces nouvelles terres.

L'adolescent rentra alors au village. Il atterrit près de l'école de chevalerie et il alla prendre son souper. Il était dix-neuf heure lorsqu'il arriva. Galina lui servit alors les restes du bal de la veille. Il mangea alors sa poitrine de poulet en espérant au plus profond de son être que Tetra soit en saine et sauve. Elle lui manquait terriblement. Puis M. Gaepora arriva pour lui demander comment avait été sa journée.

-alors Link, est-ce que tu as retrouvé des traces de ma fille?

L'adolescent soupira avant de dire.

-plus ou moins, j'ai retrouvé son foulard.

Le directeur écarquilla les yeux.

-oh je vois, tu es sur la bonne voie, et dis moi où dois-tu te rendre ensuite?

-à Ordinn, soupira l'adolescent, je peux tu avoir un moment seul, j'ai eut une journée minable aujourd'hui!

-d'accord Link, reprit le directeur sur un ton qui trahissait une légère déception, mais n'oublie pas que cette mission est importante, le sort du monde repose sur tes épaules.

Le chevalier soupira. _J'en ai rien à foutre du monde,_ se dit-il en secouant lentement la tête par désapprobation, _je préférerais le voir brûler plutôt que de le sauver!_ M. Gaepora s'éloigna, laissant l'adolescent seul avec ses pensées. Une fois son repas terminé, il alla prendre un bon bain chaud. Il repensa à la soirée d'hier. Il aurait tellement aimé que son amie l'embrasse. Il s'ennuyait énormément d'elle. Après son bain, il alla se coucher. Il regarda son réveil matin et il pensa à la journée du lendemain. _Tetra, je te jure que je vais te retrouver et te ramener à Célesbourg._

* * *

 **voilà, c'était le 5e chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ait plut, comme toujours, abonnez vous pour ne rien manquer et n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, et en passant un gros merci à mes lecteurs assidu, sans vous cette fic serait rien.**


	8. Chapitre 1-6: le volcan d'Ordinn

**voici le chapitre refait, beaucoup plus différent que de simplement escalader un volcan comme dans SKyward Sword n'est-ce pas? Vous aller visiter le magnifique village de Cocorico, à l'abandon depuis 2006**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : descente à Cocorico**

Le lendemain, le réveil-matin sonna à 7 heures du matin. L'adolescent s'extirpa difficilement des bras de Morphée. Il se redressa sur son dos difficilement puisqu'il se sentait énormément courbaturé. Il sortit de son lit et il alla s'habiller. Il manqua de peu de trébucher lorsqu'il enfila son pantalon, ce qui réanima la douleur dans son dos. Une fois habillé, il se dirigea vers la cantine pour prendre son café, Galina lui donna cette fois un sandwich à la confiture pour la route. À dos d'oiseau, il se rendit au pilier rouge et il se jeta dans le vide comme pour la première fois à la forêt. En traversant la couche de nuage, il regarda vers le sol, et il vit apparaître un petit village. L'adolescent visa alors la rue principale et il atterrit en douceur. En rangeant ses élytres, il examina le village. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange en ces lieux. Le tout semblait figé dans le temps. Les bâtiments étaient délabrés et certains avaient les fenêtres cloîtrées, comme si les anciens propriétaires les avaient mises en place pour se protéger d'une menace quelconque. Mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ce décor... ces barricades, elles dataient d'un autre temps. En voyant ça, Link réalisa qu'il se trouvait dans une ville fantôme. Il y régnait dans ce village une aura lourde qui rappelait celle de la source de la contemplation. il regarda vers la montagne, elle était composée de deux cônes, le second reposait de travers sur le premier un peu comme le chapeau de certains mafieux et il crachait des matières incandescentes continuellement. Plus loin sur la rue principale, il y avait une coulée de lave qui bloquait le chemin. C'est alors que Fay sortit de l'épée de son maître.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, nous sommes au volcan d'Ordinn, volcan toujours actif d'ailleurs, je vous conseille de faire attention aux coulées de lave qui ne sont pas tout à fait durcies et à vos vêtements qui risquent de prendre feu à cause de la température. J'ai constaté que ce village semblait à l'abandon depuis plusieurs années, sept pour être précise.

 _Maudit, ferme ta gueule espèce de terminator au bleuet, je l'ai remarqué avant toi que la ville était à l'abandon,_ songea l'adolescent, _mais pourquoi est-ce que Hylia m'a forcé à faire équipe avec un être aussi stupide!_

-Fay, tu sais ce que j'en pense de tes conseils débiles, soupira l'adolescent, moi je veux retrouver Tetra au plus vite, pas faire du tourisme!

-Bien maître, se ravisa Fay, mais sachez que je détecte l'aura de plusieurs monstres comme des bokoblins et des, des... erreurs du système d'analyse.

-erreur du système, comment, pourquoi, tu n'es pas supposé être un genre de Wikipédia toi?

-maître, désolé, c'est la première fois que j'échoue à analyser un monstre. Je dois analyser ces données plus en détail.

L'adolescent roula des yeux par désapprobation.

-Fay, fais ce que t'as à faire ok!

L'esprit bleu acquiesça et l'adolescent se mit en marche vers le signal de Tetra. Il marcha alors sur la rue principale et lorsqu'il passa près de la pharmacie, il se sentit alors observé. Il vit alors une silhouette noire qui l'observait non loin du bureau de poste de la ville.

-heille toi, fit Link pour interpeller l'inconnu.

Il ne répondit pas et il disparut derrière le bâtiment. Le chevalier tenta tant bien que mal de le retrouver, mais en vain. Il se trouvait maintenant derrière le bureau de poste, près du seul camion postal du village lorsqu'il entendit un bruit de pistolet et une petite voix cristalline dire :

-Heille toi-là, tu penses aller où comme ça hein?

Il regarda autour de lui, et il ne vit rien alors il se pencha et il vit deux mogmas qui le regardaient, il se tenait comme des personnes qui s'accrochent sur les rebords d'une piscine. L'un d'entre eux tenait un pistolet qu'il braquait sur Link qui leva lentement les mains alors le mogma enchaîna :

-tu ne viendras pas icitte pour nous faire chier man!

Link sourit, cette taupe qui se prenait pour un gangster le faisait rire et il aurait été facile pour lui de la désarmer, soudain l'autre enchaîna :

-hey, hey, pourquoi tu souris chose? Tu veux venir nous voler c'est ça!

-non, c'est juste que.

-Ferme ta gueule le cave, on sait ce que t'es venu faire.

-Mais non, mais non, vous vous trompez les gars, couina Link en parlant très rapidement, je, je veux juste retrouver une amie!

Le mogma tira un coup de semonce dans les airs avant de crier :

-arrête de dire des conneries, c'est la tapette en collant qui t'envoie pour nous faire les poches pis celle de nos amis les gorons, hein c'est ça, dis-le ou je tire!

L'adolescent tremblait comme une feuille, il était paralysé par le bruit du coup de feu qui résonnait encore dans ses oreilles.

-T'as trois secondes pour vider ton sac, trou du cul, sans ça, tu vas avoir un trou de plus entre les deux yeux, un... deux...

-Silva, Ferrug, arrêtez-moi ça ciboire, gronda une grosse voix rocailleuse en arrière-plan, il n'est pas avec la tapette ou ses taverneux fait que arrêtez de l'achaler!

Link vit alors sortir près d'un muret effondré un énorme goron barbu, il devait au moins faire près de trois mètres de haut. Il portait une vieille casquette bleue adaptée au goron où il était écrit «Gros Bill». Accroché à sa taille se trouvait un bidon jaune d'où émanait une forte odeur de diesel. Il portait aussi une grosse poche en cuir qui était remplie de métaux et de minerais.

-oh excuse-les, fit le goron, ils ne sont pas habitués à recevoir de la visite de l'extérieur.

-ah, ouains, fit l'adolescent sarcastiquement, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

-oh fait, coupa le goron, mon nom à moi c'est Daruk, pis toi comment tu t'appelles?

-Link

Le goron lui tendit sa grosse main en faisant un gros sourire.

-On se serre la main, mon Link

l'adolescent regarda la grosse main du goron et il fit un pas en arrière. _Pas question que je me mette la main là dedans,_ se dit-il, _des plans pour la perdre pour toujours!_

-Ben non, rit alors le goron en voyant la réaction du chevalier, c'est des farces!

Le roc sur patte rit un bon coup en lui tapant dans le dos avant de se ressaisir.

-et dis-moi Link, pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu icitte, je pense que tu cherchais une amie d'après ce que j'ai entendu ?

-oui, dit l'adolescent en toussotant

Le goron se gratta la tête et il regarda vers un motel abandonné.

-en tout cas si ça peut t'aider, hier j'ai vu quelque chose d'étrange; j'ai vu une jeune fille arriver en ville avec un homme habillé tout en noir, la fille devait avoir à peu près ton âge.

-Tetra, s'écria Link, est-ce qu'elle va bien? Où c'est qu'elle est?

L'adolescent courut pour se retrouver dans la rue et il appela son amie plusieurs fois, mais il n'eut aucune réponse, il se tourna alors vers le goron pour lui demandé où est allé Tetra.

-ben là, fit Daruk le sourire aux lèvres, tu m'as même pas laissé le temps de finir mon histoire!

-Vas-y continue, pressa le chevalier.

-bon ben, d'après ce que j'ai vu elle et l'homme en noir sont allés au vieux motel Dors-Dîne qui est pas loin d'icitte. Vu qu'il était quand même tard quand ils sont arrivés, ils sont restés à dormir là-bas...

Link s'agita en entendant ça, _elle doit être avec la tapette, pis, non, non, j'espère qu'il ne lui a pas touché._

 _-_ ensuite, fit Daruk en se grattant la tête et en se tournant vers le motel, c'est là que ça devient bizarre quand j'ai essayé de les suivre, l'homme noir, ou ses chums je pense, m'ont bloqué l'accès, c'était bizarre, je n'ai jamais vu du monde aussi haineux qu'eux autres!

-Quoi, rugit Link, la tapette démoniaque a des amis maintenant!

-Tiens parlant de tapette là, reprit le goron, dans la nuit, j'ai vu un genre de gros feuf en collant s'approcher du motel pis gueuler des niaiseries à l'homme noir pis à ton amie. Ensuite j'ai vu ses chums rappliquer pas longtemps après, je te dis que ce gars-là est reparti la queue entre les deux jambes assez vite!

Cette anecdote calma l'adolescent, puisqu'il fut aussitôt interpellé par cet homme noir que Daruk lui avait parlé

-en tout cas, conclut le goron, je crois que ce gars-là doit être le peuplier dans son couple c'est sûr!

-hein?

-Attends, tu connais pas cette joke là, ria Daruk, c'est mon chum Chabotte qui nous a compté ça un jour; comment tu fais pour reconnaître deux gais qui sont dans le bois?

-Je ne sais pas, pis je m'en fous, fit Link.

-y'en a un qui est un peuplier pis l'autre est au bouleau!

-pis pour l'homme en noir, demanda Link, est-ce que t'en sais quelque chose?

Le goron était mort de rire, et Link roula des yeux. Il s'éloigna discrètement et il se dirigea vers le motel du village puisque son épée captait le signal de Tetra. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans l'établissement pour y trouver des indices qui pourraient le mener à son amie lorsqu'il entendit le goron crier.

-NON, LINK, N'ENTRE SURTOUT PAS LÀ DEDANS!

Il se retourna et vit que le goron lui courrait après. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa hauteur, l'adolescent lui demanda :

-euh pourquoi je ne dois pas entrer là? Tu dis que mon amie a été là durant toute la nuit, je ne comprends pas?

-ben, euh, c'est, c'est plein de taverneux là dedans, tu seras jamais capable de toute les battre!

-ok, j'ai déjà vu pire, moi j'y entre pareil!

Le goron se plaça devant la porte.

-Crois moi p'tit gars, personne ne voudrait entrer là dedans, surtout après ce qui s'est passé.

Link regarda Daruk d'un air sceptique.

-ouains, parlant de ce qui cloche là, demanda le chevalier sur un air légèrement irrité, pourquoi est-ce que tout est à l'abandon icitte ?

Daruk prit une mine surprise, comme si le chevalier venait de lui boucher un coin.

-ben, euh c'est à cause de l'invasion des taverneux, franchement, reprit-il d'un rire nerveux.

-ah oui? Donc pourquoi personne n'est là pour combattre?

-ben, euh, c'est parce qu'ils ont confié la tâche aux gorons du village!

-mais ça n'explique toujours pas pourquoi ton village est à l'abandon!

-ben ils se sont dit que les humains devraient prendre l'air pendant qu'on fait le ménage logique non?

Link regarda Cocorico plus attentivement. _Sept ans, ça fait trop long pour des petites vacances ça, son histoire est tellement incohérente là!_

-ok, mais pourquoi t'es le seul goron, continua Link, ils sont où les autres?

-euh, disons, qu'ils aiment travailler de nuit, quand les taverneux dorment !

-d'accord, soupira le chevalier, mettons que je te crois. Bon moi je vais te laisser chasser le taverneux, comme tu dis!

-mais attends, où tu vas, fit Daruk désemparé, la montagne c'est dangereux.

L'adolescent ne l'écouta pas et il se retourna pour voir le goron partir en roulant dans le sens opposé. Il suivait la rue du dragon et il avait quitté la chaussée pour se retrouver sur une petite route de terre qui montait en pente douce. _Vraiment, ce goron, il n'était pas ben ben utile,_ songea Link, _c'est comme s'il me cachait quelque chose._ Puis Fay sorti de l'épée de son maître pour lui faire part de ses analyses :

-maître, il y a 59% de chances que le goron vous ai caché des informations importantes au sujet de Tetra.

Link poussa un énorme soupir de mécontentement.

-néanmoins, j'ai pu analyser les déplacements des monstres la vielle. J'ai remarqué qu'il y a eu beaucoup de mouvement de bokoblins en face du motel, mais quelque chose a déclenché la migration des, des... erreurs du système d'analyse.

-Ah, mais Fay, donne-leur un nom à tes erreurs là, je ne sais pas moi, Z'une Direction!

-bien maître, les Z'une Direction ont migré vers l'hôtel avant l'arrivée de la troupe de bokoblins, ils semblaient attirés par celui que Daruk désigne comme l'homme noir.

Pendant ce temps, Tetra et son compagnon étaient dans les mines gorons. L'homme noir était devant, il tenait un fanal qui éclairait les lieux d'un jaune vif.

-mais où est-ce qu'on va? demanda alors Tetra pendant qu'ils traversaient un pont en fer qui surplombait une ancienne chambre magmatique.

L'homme noir ne répondit pas et il s'arrêta sur le pont et il se tourna vers l'adolescente.

-regarde en bas, dit-il d'un ton sévère.

La prêtresse se mit à sa hauteur et elle regarda en contre-bas. Elle vit des gorons et des hommes. Ils avaient tous l'air étranges. Les gorons avaient tous une sorte de couronne de cristal qui leur couvrait le haut du visage et les humains avaient la peau grise et les yeux rouges. Ils semblaient tous travailler à l'unisson pour extraire une sorte de pierre brillante; la poussière de déesse.

-ceci est ma création, déclama l'homme noir, le fruit de mon courroux qui vibrent en leur âme! Leur âme est mienne maintenant.

-mais, mais c'est cruel, s'indigna Tetra, rendez leur leur liberté à ces pauvres gens!

-ah, dit-il en lui adressant un sourire dément, chaque chose en son temps, je t'expliquerai tout ceci après que nous serons partis d'ici. Mais le temps presse, ma création va tenter à tout prix de nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues... et je sens que la servante n'est pas loin...

Tetra lui jeta de nombreux regards interrogateurs que l'homme noir ignora avant de continuer vers un ascenseur qui menait au plus profond de la mine.

De retour au volcan, Link l'escaladait depuis deux heures maintenant, il avançait lentement à cause de ses nombreuses courbatures de la veille. Il s'assit difficilement contre une roche pour prendre son dîner. Il mangeait tranquillement en pensant à Tetra et à ce mystérieux homme noir. Qui était-il? Est-ce que Tetra était en sécurité avec lui? C'était des questions auxquelles il n'avait pas de réponses et qui le rendaient nerveux. Soudain, il se sentit observé. Il vit au-delà des rochers, un inconnu vêtu de noir. _L'homme noir,_ se dit-il, _faut que je lui demande si Tetra est en sécurité!_

-heille, toi là-bas!

Il vit l'inconnu tenter de se cacher derrière les rochers. L'adolescent se leva au prix d'un grand effort et il alla à la rencontre de l'observateur.

-dis-moi, toi là, est-ce que mon amie Tetra est correcte?

L'observateur ne répondit pas et il fit un énorme bond par-dessus le chemin et il escalada le volcan à une vitesse folle avant de disparaître vers un tunnel dans le volcan.

-Génial, fit l'adolescent, maintenant je sais que Tetra n'est pas plus en sûreté avec lui.

Il alla se rasseoir lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Daruk l'appeler au loin.

-Link, lui cria le goron, t'aurais pu au moins m'attendre, c'est dangereux d'aller en montagne tout seul.

Le chevalier roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir difficilement sur son rocher pour continuer son repas. _Encore lui,_ se dit Link, _me semblait qu'il était parti._

-t'aurais pu m'attendre, fit le goron une fois rendu à sa hauteur, j'allais chercher les équipements pour escalader le volcan.

Link remarqua que le goron avait apporté une grosse poche remplie d'équipements de sécurité pour de l'escalade volcanique.

-allez, reprit le goron, met tes équipements, on va aller faire un tour dans la montagne.

Link se leva difficilement et il regarda subtilement vers le tunnel qui devait sûrement être une mine.

-je n'ai pas besoin de ça, soupira-t-il.

-oh, fit Daruk, t'as pas mal l'air magané mon gars, je connais un coin qui va te remettre sur pied en un instant!

Le goron reprit son sac et il intima au chevalier de le suivre. Ils continuèrent un bon moment sur le chemin de terre avant de se retrouver dans un grand espace ouvert qui se révélait être un stationnement. Au loin, il y avait une sorte de guérite d'où flottaient de vieux rubans jaunes de sécurité où il y avait le symbole de danger biologique. Ce dernier avait été effacé par le temps, mais il revêtait encore sa signification inquiétante. En voyant ce symbole, Link sentit l'inquiétude monter en lui.

-Daruk, t'es sûr que c'est correct d'aller là?

-Ben oui, ben oui, fit le goron, c'était leurs garnottes là bas qui était dégueulasses, t'as juste à pas y toucher!

-ok?

Les deux passèrent la guérite pour se retrouver au-devant d'une source chaude. En voyant les volutes de vapeur chaude, Daruk s'exclama :

-ah, j'ai toujours aimé cette source-là, c'est tellement bon, pis vu que tout le monde est parti, c'est gratuit.

-ah oui, fit Link sur un ton fatigué.

-ouains, avant, fit Daruk en enlevant le bout de tissus bleu qu'il portait à la taille, avec l'ancien proprio on payait 50 rubis pour 3 heures, pis quand t'es un goron pis que tu veux passer la journée icitte, ben sors ton portefeuille mon homme!

 _Ce que j'en ai rien à foutre,_ soupira intérieurement le chevalier. Le goron alla alors faire trempette le premier. Il alla se placer dans la section pour goron, la section la plus profonde du bassin. L'adolescent l'observa, il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'aller le rejoindre.

-coup donc, Link, tu viens tu ou quoi? L'eau est vraiment bonne!

Il soupira et il commença à se déshabiller. Il ne garda que ses sous-vêtements avant d'aller rejoindre le goron dans le bassin. En entrant dans l'eau, il sentit tous ses maux disparaître progressivement. Il alla s'installer dans la section pour humain, beaucoup moins profonde et il s'assit près des bords du bassin.

-Pis, fit Daruk tout fier, c'est bon hein?

Il ne répondit pas, il laissait la chaleur de la source l'envahir et apaiser toutes ses courbatures. _Un jour,_ songea-t-il, _je vais amener Tetra_ _ici, je suis sûr qu'elle va aimer ça!_ Puis il pensa aux autres gorons, et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se reposaient pas ici.

-Daruk, pourquoi est-ce que les autres ne sont pas ici?

-Ils ont leur source à eux, lui répondit le goron.

-est-ce que tu connais Marco-Goro?

Il vit l'expression de joie du goron passer à la colère.

-Oui, soupira-t-il, je le connais pis c'est un maudit hypocrite!

-comment ça?

-ah c'est une longue histoire!

Daruk lui expliqua en détail ce que Marco lui avait fait, depuis sa tendre enfance jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il lui expliqua aussi que Marco était à l'origine de son bannissement du village des gorons et il sembla inventer le reste pour ne pas paraître trop suspect pour que l'adolescent ne lui pose pas trop de questions sur Cocorico. Mais Link n'avait pas écouté un traître mot de son histoire depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes, car maintenant, il se sentait connecté à la source. Il avait l'impression d'être en communion avec une entité supérieure. Il sentit quelque chose se réveiller en lui et le sentiment de plénitude avait fait place à un énorme malaise. Il avait la nausée et il se sentait tout près de vomir.

-... -Fait que si un jour tu viens qu'à le recroiser, dit Daruk sur un ton indigné, tu y diras bonjour de ma part, si tu vois ce que je veux dire!

Le chevalier ne répondit pas.

-Ça va, lui demanda le goron, t'es tout pâle!

Link se leva d'un bond de la source et il alla vomir près du vieux bar de l'endroit.

-oh merde, s'écria Daruk en voyant que l'adolescent avait vomi une substance goudronneuse qui se rapprochait d'un crachat de fumeur, j'aurais pas dû t'amener icitte!

Le goron sortit alors du bassin et il regarda Link qui s'était emmitouflé dans une vieille serviette qui ne semblait pas trop sale. Il grelottait comme si on l'avait laissé nu à -40 degrés Celsius.

-attends-moi icitte, fit le goron, je vais revenir dans pas long, faut que je trouve le stock pour te soigner!

Il partit alors en roulant sans remettre sa vieille serviette bleue vers le village. Lorsque le goron fut parti, Link se sentait assez réchauffé pour pouvoir continuer sa mission, même qu'il avait l'impression d'avoir pris en puissance. Il quitta le semblant de confort que lui offrait sa serviette pour aller s'habiller. Pendant qu'il enfilait ses vêtements, Fay lui fit part de ses analyses :

-maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes; je crois qu'il y avait quelque chose dans la source qui éveillé une partie plus sombre de vous même, mais je n'en connais pas encore la cause.

-parle pour toi, lui répondit l'adolescent d'un ton sec avant de commencer son ascension de la montagne.

Il alla rejoindre la route qui menait à la source et il s'enfonça hors des sentiers battus. Soudain le chemin dans la montagne bifurqua brutalement sur 180 degrés. Le chevalier regarda partout autour de lui et il vit une sorte d'escalier grossier fait de basalte. Il monta l'escalier et au sommet et il vit deux bokoblins. Ils semblaient inquiets contrairement aux autres qu'il avait vus la veille dans la forêt, comme si une présence les oppressait. Ils étaient armés de grosses massues grossières recouvertes de ronces, il dégaina son épée et il tenta tant bien que mal de les frapper malgré le peu d'espaces dans ces marches. Il se saisit d'une roche et il la lança un premier bokoblin qui perdit pied et qui tomba dans une coulée de lave en fusion alors l'autre remonta les marches sachant très bien qu'il pourrait tomber comme son allié. Le bokoblin remonta les marches de basalte et il s'engouffra dans une caverne, Link le suivit, ce sale monstre ne lui échappera pas. À son tour il pénétra dans la caverne qui était remplie de chauves-souris de feu. Ces animaux s'approchèrent de lui en décrivant des cercles menaçants autour de lui. Pour les chasser l'adolescent fit de grands moulinets avec son épée dont chaque coup heurtait une chauve-souris qui allait s'écraser contre les parois de la caverne, puis il ne resta que le bokoblin qui le regardait incrédule, mais Link eut à peine le temps de s'avancer, qu'une énorme secousse lui fit perdre pied. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, une personne se jeta sur lui, puis la voûte de la grotte s'effondra sur eux. Quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et il vit que la crypte s'était effondrée et que cette personne l'avait sauvé. Il voulut lui demander des informations sur son amie Tetra, mais le type s'était déjà volatilisé.

-Maître veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a de fortes chances que cette personne soit le tueur de bokoblins.

Link ne l'écoutait pas il regarda au fond de la caverne ou il se trouvait un sac, il le prit et regarda son contenu. Il était rempli de fleurs ayant la taille d'une grenade, ces fleurs... il en avait vu partout durant son ascension. Fay se retourna vers lui et elle enchaîna :

-Maître, ce sont des fleurs-bombes. Cette espèce est le croisement entre une orchidée et une explosion, elle est capable de métaboliser les gaz volcaniques pour se nourrir. Elle détient son pouvoir explosif du dihydrogène qu'elle produit...

-heille Wikipédia, ta gueule, coupa-t-il sèchement, comment on sort d'icitte?

-vous pourriez utiliser le contenu de ce sac pour vous ouvrir un passage et progresser.

Le chevalier s'exécuta alors, il prit une des fleurs et il retira le pistil avant de la lancer sur l'éboulis en face de lui. La bombe explosa et il put continuer sa route vers le sommet. La caverne rejoignit alors un chemin battu par les carapaces de goron puisqu'il présentait une forme incurvée en U. Link aboutit alors une falaise qui surplombait le vide d'où il y avait une chute de lave qui se déversait en produisant un glouglou épais et visqueux. Il vit au loin le village de Cocorico, la source chaude du village, le motel, un marché général, une pharmacie, une station-service, une mine à ciel ouvert et à l'est du village, une épaisse coulée de lave qui bloquait la route vers une agglomération pas mal plus vivante que le village de Cocorico lui-même. Il y voyait des volutes de fumées s'élever vers le ciel et un petit bruit à peine perceptible de vie. _Il s'est passé de quoi ici c'est sûr,_ songea l'adolescent, _pis on dirait que la coulée de lave sert de barrage pour empêcher quelque chose d'entrer dans le reste de village vivant._ Il entendit alors la grosse voix de Daruk percer le silence apaisant de la nature volcanique.

-p'tit gars, t'es passé où, montre toi s'il te plaît, criait Daruk.

-ne compte pas sur moi pour me montrer banane, fit Link en faisant un doigt d'honneur dans la direction de la source.

Puis des voix claires détournèrent son attention. Il se tourna vers l'origine du son pour apercevoir deux mogmas qui discutaient à l'entrée d'un tunnel, l'un portait un béret et l'autre était grassouillet. Il se dirigea vers eux pour écouter leur conversation.

-comment on va faire pour sauver mon popa, gémit le premier, c'est horrible ce qui a dans ce trou!

-heille, fit le grassouillet pour le réconforter, moi j'y va tous les jours pour aller pogner les shits du gros, c'est pas si pire que ça en fait, faut pas qu'ils te voient c'est tout!

-oui, mais tu sais à quoi Ils ressemblent, pis ce qu'Ils sont capables de faire! Maintenant à cause des taverneux de la tapette, c'est une vraie guerre de gang là dedans, c'est le chaos.

-ouains, rajouta le grassouillet, va falloir un putain d'enfoiré pour descendre dans le trou et va falloir qu'il ait des plus grosses couilles que toi!

Puis Link décida de sortir de sa cachette.

-pis les tapettes, vous avez besoin d'un sauveur?

En le voyant sortir, le mogma au béret dégaina un pistolet 9mm. D'un mouvement rapide, l'adolescent le désarma d'un coup de pied et le revolver tomba 2 mètres plus loin près du petit grassouillet. En voyant que l'arme de son ami était à sa portée, le mogma sorti de son trou pour attraper l'arme, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser sa patte dessus que l'adolescent avait mis la main dessus. Il pointait maintenant le pistolet en direction des deux taupes qui levaient les pattes en signe de reddition.

-man, fais pas de conneries, dit le mogma au béret, ne nous tue pas, on peut t'aider!

-Ah oui, ah oui, rugit l'adolescent en pointant le pistolet de manière plus menaçante dans leur direction.

-fait-toi en pas Nick, lui susurra le petit grassouillet, il tient un gun comme un fif, il peut pas t'atteindre.

En entendant ça, la chose qui s'était éveillée en lui prit de l'expansion et l'adolescent sentit la colère monter en lui, une colère sauvage et destructrice, mainte fois plus destructrice que ce qu'il avait connu avec Hergo.

-Tu crois ça toi, rugit Link en inclinant son arme comme un gangster ce qui fit sursauter le grassouillet, je vais vous tuer tous les deux si ça me tente!

Puis il réfléchit, il aurait sûrement besoin de ces maudites taupes pour l'aider, il prit un grand respire avant de sortir son iPod pour montrer une photo de Tetra aux deux mogmas.

-vous l'avez vu, gronda-t-il, vous l'avez vu?

-c'est ta bitch, poussa arrogamment le grassouillet, non on l'a pas vu

Link arma le chien de l'arme ce qui fit craquer Nick.

-Arrête, arrête man, on va tout te dire!

-allez, vas-y, crache le morceau!

-au, aujourd'hui, un homme en noir pis une fille sont arrivés et ils sont entré ici. Mon père a, a essayé de sauver la fille de l'homme noir, mais il est toujours en dedans, pis je sais pas s'il va bien!

-merci, fit l'adolescent en leur faisant un sourire cruel, c'est tout ce que je voulais savoir!

Il jeta l'arme du haut de la falaise et il se dirigea vers l'entrée du tunnel. Il s'y dégageait une aura lourde et ténébreuse, comme s'il s'apprêtait à entrer en enfer. Il savait au fond de son être que son amie Tetra était dans cet enfer et il avait un ardent désir de la retrouver. Il pénétra dans la mine avec l'étrange sentiment qu'il allait retrouver plus que son amie...

* * *

 **Qu'est-ce que Link va trouver au fond de la mine? à vous de le découvrir dans le chapitre 1-7**


	9. Chapitre 1-7: les mines infernales

**Chapitre 7 : les mines infernales**

Link marchait dans le tunnel de la mine depuis un bon moment. Il sentait l'aura lourde et ténébreuse peser de plus en plus fort sur lui. Le tunnel avait une forme arrondie et il s'enfonçait loin dans la montagne puis il vit une faible lumière orangée tout au fond de la galerie. Il s'avança jusqu'à la lumière et il vit un spectacle de désolation infernale. Le sol, les murs et le plafond étaient tous faits d'une roche poreuse et friable, de la lave s'écoulait du plafond et en contre-bas il pouvait apercevoir un lac rougeoyant de roche liquide. Où pouvait-il bien aller dans ce bordel volcanique, alors Fay voyant son incompréhension totale de la structure de ce temple sortit une fois de plus pour le guider.

-Maître, vous êtes dans le temple de la terre, je constate que la structure du temple a changé à 99% depuis mon premier passage ici, je ne détecte quasiment aucun reste de la structure originale.

Link était habité par un étrange sentiment, il se sentait chez lui dans cet enfer sombre et puant. Il regardait partout comme pour s'approprier l'endroit. _Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens comme chez moi ici_ pensa-t-il, _peu importe, j'imagine que ça doit être pratique de se faire du café icitte,_ _on se prend un peu de lave et hop, c'est prêt instantanément_. Puis son regard s'arrêta sur un large pont en fer qui surplombait un gouffre de lave bouillante et pestilentielle.

-Maître, j'ai remarqué ce pont de fer en entrant dans ces lieux, il y a 75% de chances que nous puissions avancer en passant par là.

Link se dirigea vers le pont qui surplombait le gouffre, et il entendit des bokoblins couiner de peur en contre-bas. Il regarda vers le bas et il vit un petit groupe de montres qui était en train de voler un minéral stocké dans un wagonnet. Ils étaient stressés et lorsqu'ils avaient les mains pleines, ils s'enfuyaient comme de minables pilleurs de rues. Puis il entendit un énorme rugissement provenir du fin fond de la mine qui fit fuir les bokoblins. Il aperçut une énorme silhouette sortir de la pénombre, elle devait faire au moins 3 mètres de haut et elle était si lourde qu'il sentait la mine trembler à chaque pas de la créature.

-maître, fit Fay, je détecte la présence d'autres monstres en plus des Z'une Direction, je dois analyser tout ça en détail.

-comment on bute ces merdes, fit Link le sourire aux lèvres, j'ai bien envie d'en tuer quelque un!

-maître, étant donné que je possède peu d'informations à leur sujet, je vous conseille la fuite en cas de rencontre avec ces derniers

Le chevalier sourcilla, _à ce point-là Fay, franchement t'es donc ben moumoune. Ça ne doit pas être plus pire que des bokoblins._ Il continua sa route au plus profond de la mine. Rendu de l'autre côté du pont, il vit un ascenseur qui descendait vers les tréfonds de cet enfer.

-maître, fit Fay, malgré l'état d'abandon du village et par conséquent de la mine, l'ascenseur est toujours en fonction.

L'adolescent n'écouta pas et il s'engouffra dans l'élévateur. C'était une large plate-forme qui était conçue pour supporter le poids de plusieurs gorons et les boutons de la console étaient assez gros pour leurs doigts. L'adolescent appuya sur le bouton pour descendre et il vit les grilles de sécurité se fermer et l'élévateur descendre. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva à destination, les grilles s'ouvrirent sur le lac de lave qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il se trouvait en haut. Il y avait des rails qui se perdaient dans le dédale de la mine. Il aperçut le wagonnet qui était en train de se faire piller par les bokoblins. L'adolescent s'approcha du chariot et il vit des traces de sang qui partaient dans la direction par laquelle les bokoblins s'étaient enfuis. Il suivit la trace de sang et il vit des cadavres qui semblaient assez frais. Il y avait de larges portions de leur corps qui avait été dévoré. Certains n'avaient plus de tête, d'autres avaient de grands trous dans leurs poitrines et certains avaient des membres en moins. Soudain, Link entendit alors des bokoblins crier. C'était des cris profonds de terreur et de douleur. Par la suite, un rugissement de triomphe se fit entendre et la mine se remit à trembler. L'adolescent se mit en position défensive, prêt à combattre cette menace. Mais Fay était d'un tout autre avis;

-Maître, dit-elle sur un ton impassible qui se voulait inquiet, vous avez seulement 2% de chance de victoire contre cette créature, je vous recommande fortement de fuir!

Le sol de la mine tremblait de plus en plus fort et l'adolescent devait penser vite : la fuite ou le combat. Une partie de lui voulait se battre contre cette chose qu'il avait lui-même baptisée, mais son instinct de survie le poussait à fuir. La mine tremblait de plus en plus et il pouvait même apercevoir la silhouette de la chose sortir de la pénombre des tunnels. Il prit alors la fuite dans une vieille galerie et il se cacha du mieux qu'il le pouvait contre un rocher. La créature passa à moins de cinq mètres de sa position. Il ne vit qu'une énorme ombre qui bloqua la lumière rouge de la mine. Elle semblait encore plus énorme vu de près et elle dégageait une sorte de haine si puissante qu'il avait l'impression qu'elle sortait tout droit de l'enfer. Lorsque la chose était hors de vue, Link voulut sortir de sa cachette, mais Fay prévint son maitre d'un autre danger.

-maître, je sens une créature tout près de vous... ne faites aucun mouvement brusque.

L'adolescent se retourna doucement pour voir des yeux rouges le regarder. C'était des yeux rouges cauchemardesques qui luisaient de haine et d'hostilité. Ils scrutaient le chevalier comme s'il s'agissait d'un vulgaire bokoblin. Le garçon recula d'un pas et la créature le suivait du regard pour finir par se retrouver à la lumière de la lave. La lumière révéla alors le visage de la chose. C'était un visage humain, ou du moins ce qui en restait après toutes les mutations qu'il avait subies. Sa peau était grise et mutilée. Il n'avait que des trous à la place du nez et des dents pointues comme des rasoirs qui dégoulinaient de bave. Elle approcha son visage à deux centimètres de celui de l'adolescent, si bien qu'il pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur sa peau. La chose le contempla plus attentivement et Link se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle poussa alors un gémissement de satisfaction avant de le pousser au sol. Elle émit alors un long cri angoissant avant de désigner la gauche de la salle. Le lac de lave semblait s'écouler dans une sorte d'étranglement et à gauche de cet étranglement, il y avait ce qui ressemblait vaguement à une porte. La chose le poussa vers ce passage et il passa la porte. La chose le força à pénétrer dans une salle aux dimensions moyenne, elle était faite du même matériau que le reste du temple. Link eut à peine le temps d'examiner les lieux, que le passage en arcade dans lequel il était passé s'écroula dans un grand fracas. _Oh non!_ _Je suis coincé dans cette salle, comment je vais faire pour m'échapper._ Il regarda alors au centre de la salle pour voir une flaque de poix. Il se dirigea lentement vers cette masse noire et il y trempa les doigts. Et c'est alors qu'un étrange angoissant s'offrit à ses yeux, un bras se forma dans cette masse de fange et il agrippa la main de l'adolescent. Un homme se forma alors dans le goudron et il dévisagea l'adolescent.

-j'aurai enfin ma revanche sur toi, rugit-il.

Il lança alors l'adolescent sur le mur de la salle.

-Mais c'est quoi ça, gémit l'adolescent, comment est-ce que je peux la battre?

-Maître, fit Fay l'air déconcerté, je ne sais pas comment vous aider, je vais analyser ses faiblesses pour que vous puissiez mieux l'attaquer.

Link prit alors son courage à deux mains et il se jeta sur l'homme de goudron sans hésiter et il lui assena un violent coup d'épée sur le torse, alors le goudronneux se mit à fondre et se reforma ailleurs dans la pièce. Il prit une grande inspiration, et il se mit à vomir du goudron qui s'enflamma immédiatement pur se transformer en une gerbe de flammes ardente et gluante. L'adolescent bloqua la gerbe grâce à son bouclier. Son adversaire se rapprochait de lui et le chevalier sentait son bouclier chauffer de plus en plus. Puis Fay arriva avec ses analyses :

-maître, j'ai constaté que cet être était composé de goudron et de fange.

-non tu me niaises Fay, cria l'adolescent sur un ton nerveux et colérique.

-les coups à l'épée seront inefficaces contre lui puisqu'il est capable de prendre n'importe quelle forme. La stratégie efficace à adopter serait de lui faire perdre du volume en utilisant vos bombes ou votre fouet. Link prit une de ses bombes et il la lança sur l'homme qui fut sonné par la détonation. Donc il fonça sur lui pour lui donner un autre coup, mais il fut plus rapide que lui et il se reforma ailleurs. Link dégaina son fouet et il frappa le bonhomme avec toute la force qu'il pouvait. À chaque coup, l'homme de goudron perdait du volume pour tout à coup se liquéfier en poussant un cri horrible. La salle se disloqua laissant apparaître le passage par où il était entré et un autre au-devant. Il prit le passage en arcade en face de lui pour déboucher sur un tunnel qui montait en pente raide, le tunnel sentait l'œuf pourri à plein nez. Il sentit alors une vague de colère monter en lui et il escalada la pente. _Ce temple est pire que le dernier, pourquoi faut-il que Tetra aille s'aventurer dans des trous pareils?_ Dans sa rogne, il posa le pied sur un petit monticule qui émit un bruit rappelant celui d'une flatulence, ce qui le dérida un peu, mais sa joie fut de courte durée, car une énorme gerbe de feu dévalait la pente à une vitesse folle. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait pas l'éviter il prit son bouclier et il bloqua la colonne de flamme. Puis soudain, une vingtaine de bokoblins déboulèrent par la droite du tunnel d'un air paniqué. Lorsqu'ils virent le chevalier, ils reprirent leur air agressif et sauvage. Quand l'adolescent les vit, il se retourna vers le monticule et il gueula aux taverneux.

-Heille, la gang, t'chequez ben ça!

Puis il se mit à danser en riant sur le petit monticule qui recrachait de gerbes de flammes infinies qui dévalaient inexorablement la pente pour aller s'écraser sur les bokoblins en contre-bas. Les bokoblins étaient dévorés par les flammes alors l'adolescent se mit à danser de plus belle sur le monticule. Il se sentait puissant, il dévorait leur souffrance comme s'il était un démon de l'enfer qui martyrisait des damnés. Puis lorsque lorsqu'ils furent tous consumés, il se retira du monticule, se vantant de ses exploits à Fay qui ne se contentait de ne rien dire. Le tunnel déboucha sur une salle aux grandes dimensions dont le centre semblait être un cratère qui était en fait un grand déversoir à lave. Il vit alors deux lézards humanoïdes arriver d'un air paniqué. Ils ne firent pas attention au chevalier tellement ils étaient angoissés. Ils avaient du minerai sur eux et ils semblaient peu fiers de ce qu'ils avaient dérobé aux autres monstres. Puis ils remarquèrent alors l'adolescent et ils s'approchaient de lui avec un air menaçant. Lorsque le premier fut à la hauteur du chevalier, il se fit saisir par son allié qui avait le regard aussi mort qu'un zombie et il lui vomit un liquide noir dans la bouche et une chose horrible prit possession de son corps. Les lézalfos possédés foncèrent sur Link en bougeant de manière totalement désarticulée. Ils lui portèrent de violents coups avec leur brassard de fer que l'adolescent parvint à bloquer avec son bouclier. Il dégagea un premier monstre avec son épée en le plaquant au sol. Il était sur le point de l'achever lorsque le second lui vomit dessus avec ce même goudron noir qu'il avait plus tôt avec le goudronneux. _Ah shit,_ se dit Link en sentant la colère monter en lui, _je suis encore pogné avec ce salaud!_ Il dégaina alors son canif et il le lança sur le lézalfos qui venait de lui vomir dessus, ce qui le tua net. Il s'occupa ensuite du dernier qu'il rouait de coups précis et puissant, comme si une chose à l'intérieur de lui lui disait exactement ou frapper . Lorsqu'il eut tué son adversaire, il vit la masse de fange s'échapper de la bouche du lézard. Il suivit alors cette masse de fange qui le mena vers un tunnel qui descendait en pente raide. Les murs de la galerie étaient recouverts de dynamite prête à sauter à tout moment. La masse de goudron entra en contact avec une des charges qui explosèrent et qui provoqua un éboulement dans la salle. Link prit ses jambes à son cou pour éviter de recevoir un de ces gros rochers sur la tête. Puis il se rendit jusqu'au passage au bas du tunnel et un gros rocher scella le passage vers le tunnel. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une salle aux grandes dimensions qui était éclairée par un bassin de lave. C'était l'endroit où l'on envoyait le minerai à la surface en vue de son raffinage. Le convoyeur qui remontait à la surface était en service et il était alimenté par d'immondes créatures mutantes. Il y avait des gorons qui étaient recouverts de cristaux noirâtres et à la peau grise. Les cristaux recouvraient la partie supérieure de leur visage si bien que la plupart d'entre eux étaient aveugles. Ils étaient accompagnés d'humain qui ressemblait à celui dont l'adolescent était tombé nez à nez quelques instants plutôt. Il vit qu'ils étaient en pleine guerre contre des bokoblins et qu'il y avait un mogma qui était pris entre deux feux. Les bokoblins attaquaient les monstres de la mine en grand nombre. Pour se défendre, les gorons les écrasaient avec le poing volumineux et les humains allongeaient leur bras de manière surnaturelle pour les attraper et les mordre leur cou pour leur déchirer la jugulaire. Les bokoblins semblaient dominer leurs adversaires qui faiblissaient de plus en plus sous le nombre. En voyant ça, l'adolescent sentit monter en lui une pulsion meurtrière. Il avait le besoin impératif d'exterminer toute forme de vie dans cet endroit. Il fouilla alors dans son sac de bombes alors que Fay lui fit part de ses analyses.

-maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes. Nous sommes tombés en plein dans le centre névralgique des opérations de ces monstres.

 _Bon ça y est, ça recommence,_ se dit-il en «dégoupillant» la fleur bombe. Il avança lentement pour se donner un élan et il lança sa bombe qui roula sur le tas de bokoblins qui étaient fiers d'avoir tué tous leurs adversaires. La bombe explosa, tuant une vingtaine de monstres. Il en restait une dizaine encore en vie qui se relevèrent et qui se tournèrent vers le chevalier. Ils foncèrent tous sur le chevalier qui les tua au fur et à mesure qu'ils fonçaient sur lui. Le mogma le regardait ébahit, alors le chevalier s'avança vers lui.

-Merci, D'jinette, de m'avoir sauvé!

 _D'jinette, franchement c'était pire que de se faire appeler le châtain ça._ Alors le mogma enchaîna :

-t'arrives juste à temps, il me restait juste une balle dans mon gun, en tout cas, merci de m'avoir sauvé!

La taupe regardait autour de lui avant d'enchainer;

-pis, dis-moi donc là, ma D'jinette, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le trou? Tu sais que c'est dangereux pour un humain... comme toi d'entrer icitte.

L'adolescent le regarda avec un air renfrogné, quelque chose en voulait imposer à cette taupe parlante le plus grand respect. Et s'il l'appelait encore D'jinette, il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire la peau. Soudain, ils entendirent un énorme rugissement qui venait du fond de la salle. Ils virent alors s'avancer une horde de monstres des mines. Ils voyaient leurs yeux rouges inquiétants luire dans le noir.

-Shit, D'jinette, gronda le mogma, on a peu de temps, les maudits taverneux ont fait fâché Gros Jambon pis il nous envoie sa gang pour nous tuer. Viens, suis-moi!

Pendant ce temps, plus loin dans le temple, Tetra accomplissait son rituel de purification sous le regard sévère de l'homme noir. Puis la prêtresse vit que son «garde du corps» regardait nerveusement vers la porte dorée de la source.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle.

-Je sens que ma création est ici... ainsi que la servante, nous n'aurons pas le temps d'attendre Link, nous devons nous déplacer impérativement au désert de Lanelle.

-pourquoi? fit Tetra, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas attendre Link?

-tu veux le retrouver? gronda-t-il, tu veux retrouver ton amant?

-ben euh oui.

-alors on doit partir!

L'homme noir lança alors un sort de téléportation et les deux se retrouvèrent dans un désert. Le soleil était bas à l'horizon.

-À la tombée de la nuit, nous devrons rester en mouvement, lorsque la servante se sera rendu compte que nous l'avons dupée, elle viendra aussitôt sur nous.

-mais où on va aller?

-chaque chose en son temps petite fit l'homme noir en lui faisant un horrible sourire, chaque chose en son temps.

De retour au volcan, Link et le mogma se démenaient pour fuir la horde de monstres qui déferlait sur eux. Ils s'engouffrèrent alors par un passage qui les ramena près du lac de lave où il y avait l'ascenseur principal. Ils virent alors des monstres courroucés déboucher par le tunnel d'en face et ils n'eurent pas le choix de sauter sur un îlot de roche sur le lac de lave avant de le pousser avec une tige de métal qui traînait non loin. Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient de la berge, ils voyaient les monstres de la mine se masser sur les rives du lac et certains tombaient dedans en hurlant de douleur.

-on l'a échappé belle hein D'jinette, souffla le mogma.

-euh j'ai un nom, gronda le chevalier.

-aille c'est ben trop vrai, on ne s'est même pas présenté! Moi je m'appelle Malakian, pis je suis le chef de ma gang de bozos de mogma. Pis toi ton nom... non, dis-moi rien, c'est D'jino, non?

-c'est Link, soupira l'adolescent.

-c'est ben poche comme nom ça, ria le mogma, moi je trouve que t'as une gueule de D'jino, nom de D'jinette, ouains, ouains, ouains!

L'adolescent serra des poings, il était à deux doigts de donner lui donner un coup de pied pour le faire tomber dans le magma. Il sentait monter en lui une rage destructrice qui lui commandait de faire souffrir, de blesser et de tuer. Il était si près d'exploser sur le mogma lorsque Fay fit son rapport.

-maître, j'ai constaté qu'ils minaient un matériau très précieux, la poussière de déesse... toute fois, je ne comprends pas leur engouement pour ce matériau puisqu'ils semblent être en quelque sorte des zombies contrôlés par une entité très puissante. Je sens qu'il ne reste rien de leur âme, seulement que des ténèbres... et ce ne sont pas les ténèbres de Ganon ou de l'Avatar du Néant. Elles ont 87% de similitudes avec celle de votre aura maître. Aussi je constate que votre état émotionnel est étroitement lié à ce phénomène.

L'adolescent sourcilla avant de murmurer :

-attends, quoi? Je, je serai en partie comme... eux?

-oui maître, mais pour l'instant je ne sais pas qu'est-ce qui vous relie à ces choses, je dois analyser ces informations plus en détail.

-Eh merde, grommela Malakian, en regardant droit devant lui, j'aurais dû y penser avant de sauter sur la maudite roche, on s'en va tout droit vers l'antre de Gros Jambon ma D'jinette, pis il est en criss en ce moment!

-mon nom ce n'est pas D'jinette, ok là! dit Link sur un ton sec.

-ouains, dis donc ce que tu veux D'jino.

Le chevalier saisit son couteau, il était à deux doigts de le planter dans la chair du mogma lorsque ce dernier attira son attention sur un détail.

-mais au moins, on ne sera pas venu icitte pour rien, il reste toujours la fille à sauver des gros bras du Jambon pis des maudits taverneux!

-quoi, fit Link, te, Tetra est ici?

-Tetra, fit le mogma sur un ton de surprise, c'est comme ça que cette petite blonde s'appelle? C'est ben fucké comme nom!

Le chevalier n'écouta pas sa remarque et il sauta aussitôt de l'embarcation en pierre lorsqu'elle fut assez proche de la terre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle aux grandes dimensions, il s'agissait d'un grand dôme sculpté dans la roche qui semblait être un lieu sacré des gorons. Au fond, il y avait une étrange porte dorée comme au temple de la contemplation et juste au-dessus il y avait une sorte de balcon duquel un étrange personnage qui faisait les cent pas les observait. Link le reconnut instantanément, c'était cette tapette de Ghirahim. En le voyant, le chevalier n'avait qu'une idée en tête, aller le saluer avec toute la douceur et le respect que peut refermer un bon coup de poing sur la figure.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, voici donc l'Infâme Fils du Seigneur noir qui s'avance avec son ami la taupe minable. Je n'en reviens pas Link, tu as le don de recruter n'importe quelle vermine avec toi c'est incroyable.

-Heille le fif, descends donc ici qu'on règle nos comptes, dit-il arrogamment puis il enchaîna en haussant le ton voyant que le monarque riait de lui, TU L'AS VIOLÉ HEIN GROSSE TAPETTE, AVOUE-LE!

-non je n'y ai pas touché, dit-Ghirahim sur un ton prétentieux, je préfère mieux le faire avec les gens de mon sexe!

Le monarque soupira en replaçant sa crinière sur le côté.

-Ah tu sais Link, dit-il d'un air irrité, chaque seconde de chaque minute que tu me fais perdre nous rapproche inexorablement de la fin du monde!

-de quoi tu parles, rugit le chevalier, c'est n'importe quoi, comme ta face!

-Tu ne comprends donc pas, hurla le monarque, il ne s'agit pas de mon maître, mais de mon **créateur** , le Seigneur noir. Chaque jour je sens sa puissance grandir et ses ténèbres s'étendre sur le monde...

puis le sol se mit à trembler et l'adolescent dégaina son arme en regardant partout autour de lui.

-maintenant, fit le monarque, ce sera moi qui jouerai ton rôle, je vais te détruire avec l'une de ses créations. À chaque coup qu'elle te portera, je veux que tu la regardes pour voir à quel point tu es abominable Link!

Le sol trembla de plus belle et le monarque se téléporta. Tout à coup, une énorme masse sombre défonça le mur de la grande chambre. La masse était un énorme Goron de cinq mètres de haut. Il était aussi gris que ses congénères de la mine et il portait un masque de cristal sur lequel on y voyait un vague visage mort et sans expression. En les voyant, la chose poussa un énorme rugissement avant de se rouler en boule pour foncer sur eux.

-Ah shit, hurla Malakian, c'est Gros Jambon, faut qu'on sacre le camp d'icitte!

Les deux compères se ruèrent à l'extérieur de la chambre, mais ils se heurtèrent à un puissant champ de force.

-Maudite marde, vociféra la taupe, ton ami la tapette veut vraiment qu'on se batte avec lui.

-c'est loin d'être mon ami Malakian, gronda Link!

-Grouille pas, siffla le mogma, je reviens dans pas long.

Puis la taupe s'enfouit alors sous terre et l'adolescent poussa un énorme juron en esquivant la chose qui tentait de l'écraser. Le chevalier regarda alors la chose se dresser de tout son long. Il constata aussitôt qu'elle dégageait une puissante aura de haine, une haine noire et destructrice, mainte fois plus puissante que Ghirahim. Gros Jambon tenta alors d'écraser Link sous ses énormes poings et l'adolescent parvint à éviter ses attaques. Le chevalier tentait de l'attaquer, mais en vain, la peau du goron était trop blindée pour qu'il puisse faire mal à son adversaire.

-maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, votre épée est efficace 0% contre votre adversaire.

-ah oui, lui hurla l'adolescent en colère, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

-mais j'ai toute foi constaté que son masque de cristal est sensible aux chocs, votre épée aura plus de chance de lui causer des dommages.

L'adolescent prit alors une de ses bombes pour la lancer au visage de Gros Jambon, mais ce dernier dans un mouvement rapide l'attrapa et il l'écrasa dans ses grosses mains en le dévisageant de son visage vide d'expression. L'adolescent était terrorisé par les ténèbres du goron qui l'envahissait. C'était une force puissante, sans nom et sans visage. Il se débattait pour se libérer, mais ses coups ne semblaient pas ébranler le goron. Il sentait tous les os de son corps craquer et il criait de douleur. Puis au dernier moment lorsque tout semblait perdu, Malakian était de retour, il s'était posté sur une corniche et il lança une bombe sur le goron qui lâcha immédiatement prise

-Heille Gros Jambon, lâche ma D'jinette!

Le goron se détourna alors de l'adolescent qui se remettait de sa compression pour aller attaquer le mogma qui lui lança une autre bombe ce qui le sonna. L'adolescent en profita alors pour rouer le masque du goron de coups. Puis le monstre reprit ses esprits et il entra dans une sorte de transe. Une aura sombre et tentaculaire se forma autour du géant et l'adolescent se sentait pencher de plus en plus vers l'arrière. _Mais c'est quoi ça,_ se dit-il en trébuchant, _j'arrive plus à me tenir debout._ Sa vision s'embrouillait de plus en plus. Il crut voir le mogma chuter de sa corniche et rouler pour le rejoindre. Puis il se fit ramener brutalement à la réalité par un vigoureux coup de pied du goron. Lui et le mogma furent projetés sur le mur. Link se releva difficilement et il cracha un caillot de sang tout en s'essuyant le nez. Le mogma fit de même et il remonta difficilement sur sa corniche. Maintenant le chevalier avait l'impression de se tenir sur un sol incliné pour le combat.

-maître, fit Fay, faîtes attention, je crois que le goron est en mesure d'altérer votre perception spatiale dans le but de vous désorienter.

Il ne répondit pas et il se contenta que de foncer tant bien que mal sur Gros Jambon qui le repoussa d'un coup de poing. L'adolescent fut de nouveau projeté comme une poupée de chiffon au travers de la salle avant de s'écraser contre un mur. Il voyait le mogma lancer des bombes sur le monstre, mais elle ratait toujours la cible. Puis contre toute attente elle toucha le goron qui tomba à la renverse. L'adolescent sentit le pouvoir de «preception» du monstre faiblir. Il se leva grâce à toute la haine qui montait en lui et il frappa de toutes ses forces le visage du goron avec le pommeau de son épée. Il vit le cristal fendre sous les coups et il sentait son énergie revenir, comme si sa haine l'alimentait et le soignait. Puis le goron se releva avant de se rouler en boule pour tenter d'écraser le chevalier. Ce dernier esquiva le géant qui se releva et le mogma lui asséna le coup final grâce à une bombe bien placée. Le monstre courut partout comme une poule sans tête avant de se frapper la tête contre un mur et de tomber. Le mogma descendit de son poste et il alla le rejoindre. Les deux se dirigèrent vers la porte dorée au fond de la salle, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle ne luisait pas comme celle du temple de la contemplation.

-tiens c'est bizarre, fit l'adolescent, elle ne luit pas.

-moi je peux pas faire grand-chose, lui répondit le mogma.

Et c'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent Gros Jambon revenir à la vie. Ils virent alors son vrai visage, un faciès horrible à quatre yeux avec une grande bouche pleine de dents. Son visage ne reflétait aucune expression. Il courut vers eux et il coinça le mogma dans un coin avant de le manger. Puis l'adolescent senti de nouveau l'aura du goron peser sur lui et il perdit de nouveau l'équilibre. Puis il vit le monstre se mettre à plat ventre et aspirer de l'air puis quelques secondes plus tard, le monstre cracha une énorme gerbe de flammes sur l'adolescent. Link parvint à éviter les flammes de justesse et c'est alors que Fay fit part de ses analyses à son maître.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ses informations pertinentes : je détecte une similitude entre ce monstre et Fusiok, un monstre que mon ancien maître à combat. Pour parvenir à l'attaquer, vous devez attendre qu'il inspire pour lui lancer une bombe dans la bouche.

Le goron courroucé fonça alors sur lui et le chevalier lui lança une bombe dans la gueule à la dernière minute. Sa tête se déforma sous le coup de l'explosion et l'adolescent en profita pour lui crever un œil. Gros Jambon poussa un cri suraigu qui le paralysa et il le repoussa d'un voilent coup de poing avant d'entrer dans une rage incontrôlable et l'adolescent senti l'aura ténébreuse lui démolir l'oreille interne. Il perdit l'équilibre et il manqua de peu de recevoir un coup fatal de la part du monstre. Puis il le vit reprendre son souffle pour recracher du feu. Avec toute la rage qu'il avait en lui, Link saisit une bombe dans son sac et il la lança dans la bouche du goron. Sa tête se déforma davantage sous le coup de l'explosion et le chevalier lui creva un deuxième œil. Il dut recommencer ce procédé deux fois de plus avant d'achever définitivement son adversaire. Chaque coup qu'il portait au goron déformait son visage encore plus, si bien qu'il ne restait qu'une vulgaire masse molle à la fin du combat. À chaque coup contre ce visage, le combat prenait une tournure plus étrange, si bien que Link n'avait pas l'impression de se battre contre un monstre normal, mais contre une partie de lui-même, une partie erratique, une partie contradictoire de lui-même. Il s'effondra au sol en même temps que Gros Jambon et il vit son être se vider sur le sol. Il vit le mogma sortir dans le flot de fange immonde qui composait le goron. Il était blessé.

-tu l'as tué, fit le mogma surprit, t'as tué Gros Jambon! Mais moi je vais sûrement mourir si... tu ne vas pas me chercher de l'eau sacrée.

-Maître, il y a 92% de chances qu'il y ait de l'eau sacrée dans la source de la terre, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher.

Link regarda le mogma droit dans les yeux d'un air détaché. _Plus que ça, et je retrouve Tetra_ , se dit-il avant de courir vers la porte dorée. La porte s'ouvrit et il se précipita à l'intérieur du passage qui s'était ouvert pour aboutir dans une crypte de taille moyenne. Cette caverne ressemblait beaucoup à la source de la contemplation, mais à la seule différence que la chaleur du volcan transformait l'endroit en sauna. La déesse était là au beau milieu de la salle, elle le regardait en tenant ses mains de la même façon désagréable qu'à la source précédente. Agenouillé devant elle, il y avait cette personne qu'il avait vue plus tôt dans la journée. Était-ce l'homme noir dont lui parlait Daruk? L'inconnu se releva et il se tourna vers Link qui le regardait avec un regard méprisant.

-ne me regarde pas avec ces yeux-là, dit l'étranger à Link.

Il ne répondit pas, et il comprit à sa voix féminine que ce n'était pas l'homme noir, alors l'inconnu retira son capuchon, découvrant un visage féminin au teint hâlé et aux cheveux d'un blond aussi pur que celui de Tetra, alors elle enchaîna.

-Je suis inquiète, Link, la prophétie s'est mise en marche et je n'ai toujours pas rencontré dame Tetra pour lui parler de sa mission...

-t'es qui toi pour dire ça, hein? lança-t-il méchamment.

-je suis Impa, la servante de la déesse et sa nourrice...

 _Ben voyons,_ pensa le chevalier, _la déesse qui a une nourrice et elle me l'envoie juste pour me faire chier._

-... Si je ne retrouve pas Tetra, j'aurai échoué dans ma mission et tout le peuple Shieka sera déshonoré par mon échec.

Cette phrase enflamma Link, _on se fout bien de cette prophétie merdique pourquoi faut-il qu'ils en rajoutent ces crétins-là,_ alors il lança à Impa :

-Heille c'est parce que tout le monde s'en calice de ce qu'on fait!

-mais comment oses-tu remettre en question la noble prophétie divine, fils d'Hylia!

-Parce que, d'un je ne suis pas le fils d'une connasse de déesse, pis de deux c'est une pure perte de temps qui me fait courir comme un con partout dans des places de marde!

-Mais c'est d'une lâcheté exemplaire ce que tu dis.

-Tu ne comprends pas ma grosse, moi je fais juste ça pour retrouver Tetra pis, pis, pis vivre ma vie avec, c'est-tu assez clair pour toi!

-Lâche!

Link la regarda d'un air irrité, _non, je suis tout sauf lâche,_ pensa-t-il, _tu te prends pour quoi toi là!_ alors Impa comme pour le sermonner et le motiver quelque peu se mit à lui parler de tous les problèmes du monde, comme la guerre qui fait rage au Mazadaran de l'Ouest et qui sert de prétexte aux compagnies pétrolières pour se faire plus d'argent en expulsant les populations locales, mais il ne l'écoutait pas. La colère l'envahissait, c'était une rage incontrôlable comme il n'avait jamais ressenti avant. La servante de la déesse tira Link brutalement de sa réflexion en lui disant LA phrase.

-Tu dois comprendre que le sort du monde repose sur tes épaules, ce n'est pas simplement qu'une histoire d'amour à l'eau de rose entre toi et dame Tetra, lança-t-elle sur un ton moralisateur.

Puis un déclic se produisit dans sa tête, _peu importe si je suis chétif et châtain, je suis le «héros» que tout le monde attend avec impatience, le sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin comme ils disent, mais je connais trop les épais de mon pays, eux ils se foutent ben de le veuve et de l'orphelin, ils vont m'utiliser pour faire encore plus de veuves et d'orphelins, moi, Tetra, tout le monde, on va être des Scott-Towels pour les gens comme Francesco Alighieri. Bref ceux qui dirigent le monde vont s'essuyer les mains sur nous. Pis une fois qu'on va être couvert de sang, les activistes pacifiques de merde vont venir nous faire chier._ Il se couvrit alors le visage comme par honte et Impa lança :

-aie honte de tes paroles, jeune homme, fit-elle sur un ton ferme.

-ce n'est pas de la honte, grogna Link, ce n'est pas de la honte, C'EST DE LA HAINE!

-de la haine, répondit la shieka surprise.

-de la haine pour tous les gens de ton espèce Impa, de la haine contre l'humanité, ah, mais ils attendent un héros noble et courageux hein, HEIN? Ben j'vas leur donner le contraire, un trou de cul, un fils de pute, un gars qui n'aura pas peur d'avoir du sang sur les mains, c'est tout ce que vous méritez bande d'enfants de chienne! Vous m'avez volé ma vie, maintenant je vais me venger, je vais souiller l'image ancestrale, je vais vous faire regretté de m'avoir mis orphelin, j'vas toute vous faire regretter! De toute façon si des gens comme Francesco Alighieri peuvent faire les cons pis blâmer Hylia, moi aussi j'peux, moi aussi je peux faire des bains de sang pis m'en torcher avec la robe de c't'hostie bitch là

Impa le regardait rager, surprise de son attitude, visiblement il y a quelque chose de dérangé chez lui, pourquoi veut-il souiller l'honorable destinée qui s'offre à lui, pourquoi?

-J'VOUS HAÏS VOUS ET VOTRE PROPHÉTIE DE CON! TOI AUSSI, FAY, T'EN FAIS PARTIE,VOUS M'AVEZ HUMILIÉ, MAINTENANT VOUS ALLEZ FAIRE FACE À MA COLÈRE! JE FERAI BRÛLER LE MONDE ET JE VOUS EMPORTERAI DANS MA HAINE! PIS TOI STUPIDE DÉESSE QUI RIT DU MONDE, PRENDS ÇA!

Link prit une roche qui se trouvait à ses pieds et il la lança sur la statue de la déesse. La roche rebondit sur le nez de grès de la statue et le brisa, voyant cela Impa se volatilisa.

-maître, pensiez-vous sérieusement ce que vous dites?

-OUI FAY, coupa-t-il sèchement.

Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte, lui qui au début était si enjoué... maintenant, il vomissait sa colère sur moi, mais, qu'ai-je donc fait? pensait-elle. Le chevalier tentait tant bien que mal de se calmer. _cette déesse, même avec le nez cassé elle trouve toujours un moyen de rire de moi, le con qui court partout en se demandant pourquoi il fait ça_ , pensa-t-il, _mais c'est vrai, je suis plus le héros gentil et docile qu'ils veulent, je suis l'hostie de vengeur, je sème douleur pis destruction derrière moi, et ça commence maintenant, fuck le mogma, qui crève criss_! Link fit demi-tour pour sortir des lieux lorsque Fay l'interpella :

-Maître, vous devez sauver le mogma...

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux avec un regard si haineux qu'elle se tut. Il se dirigea vers la source pour prélever de l'eau sacrée pour le mogma. Il sortit de la salle et il vit Malakian avancer vers lui en se tenant le flanc gauche. En le voyant, Link déboucha son flacon pour lui verser l'eau sur sa plaie.

-Pis D'jinette t'as-tu ce que je voulais?

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, _oh! ça là c'est la D'jinette de trop qui vient de sceller ton destin mon sacrement_ , il regardait la taupe se vider de son sang d'un air froid et détaché.

-D'jinette,qu'est-ce que t'attends pour m'aider, marmonna-t-il avec douleur, que le flacon t'imprime dans les mains?

Il ne répondit pas, il serra les poings et se saisit de son canif avant de foncer sur le mogma. Il planta violemment sa lame dans la chair de la taupe. Il sentait qu'une chose bien plus puissante s'animait en lui et elle avait prit le contrôle de son bras. Il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de frapper si bien qu'il commençait à paniquer intérieurement. Il sentait la moitié gauche de son visage s'affaisser et des picotements sur le front comme si des cornes lui poussaient. Il se sentait comme dans un mauvais rêve, sa haine et sa colère le faisaient planer; planer sur un nuage de tempête. Il savourait chaque coup dans la chair de la taupe comme un mauvais plat qu'on lui forçait à manger, mais qu'on se force à aimer pour ne pas décevoir le cuisinier. Puis il put reprendre le contrôle de son membre. Il regarda le mogma qui se vidait de son sang d'un air apeuré. _Est-ce, est-ce que c'est moi qui ai fait ça,_ se demanda-t-il, _pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai tué... il ne m'a rien fait à part me donner un surnom ridicule._

-les yeux jaunes de la haine, marmonna le mogma mourant, je les ai vus...

Il s'en alla d'un pas paniqué laissant le corps derrière lui. Il reprit le même chemin qu'en arrivant et il s'enfuit le plus rapidement possible de ce lieu maudit. Il sortit de la mine et il s'apprêtait à s'envoler loin du volcan lorsque le mogma Nick l'aborda :

-Pis, pis, l'as-tu sauvé? Demanda-t-il d'une voix pleine d'espoir

-non, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton vide.

-QUOI?

-J'ai rien pus faire, dit-il de son ton vide, Gros Jambon l'a mangé.

Le mogma se mit à pleurer à chaude larme.

-Mon... mon... Popa est mort...

-je suis désolé, dit-il en s'éloignant nonchalamment du lieu. Il prit son envol pour partir le plus rapidement possible. Il se sentait jugé, jugé par Fay et par tout les autres, mais surtout par sa meilleure amie. _Fay et Tetra vont-tu me pardonner_ , se dit-il en laissant échapper quelques larmes? _Je suis un enfant maudit, ma vie ne vaut rien._ Une fois rentré au village, les gens le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. Ils chuchotaient en le pointant comme s'il était un tueur. Il rentra alors d'un pas pesant dans l'école de chevalerie lorsqu'il se fit interpeller par Galina.

-tiens si ce n'est pas monsieur le héros qui est de retour pis devine quoi...

elle le regarda de la tête au pied en prenant une mine consternée.

-mon doux, t'as fait quoi? Ta tunique est rendue rouge à cause de toute ce sang-là!

L'adolescent remarqua que sa tunique était souillée de sang de mogma. Elle en était couverte, il se mit à trembler de plus belle en voyant ce résultat.

-en tous cas, dit-elle, j'ai fait ton plat favori à soir, du Chop-Suey!

Link prit du temps à répondre avant de dire :

-non merci, mais j'ai pas faim!

-ah franchement, répondit la surveillante, mange au moins quelque chose!

-j'ai pas faim, lui répondit-il sur un ton vide et visiblement traumatisé.

-Ah pis après ça s'étonne d'être maigre comme un pic, soupira la surveillante, bon je vais mettre ta portion dans le frigo!

L'adolescent n'écouta pas et il se dirigea vers la salle de bain de l'école. Il se déshabilla et il mit sa tunique pleine de sang dans le linge sale et il fit couler l'eau du bain. Il se sentait incroyablement sale. Il se lava en tremblotant, comme s'il voulait se laver de son péché, mais ça lui collait à la peau et il avait l'impression que l'eau et le savon le salissaient encore plus. Il sortit du bain et il se regarda dans le miroir d'un regard vide, il se savait maintenant capable de tuer sans merci, et ce, avec une grande cruauté. Il sortit alors de la salle de bain et son ami Kiko le regardait.

-Link, ça va? lui demanda-t-il.

-ça va, lui répondit-il avec un ton vide d'émotion.

-t'es sûr?

-oui, rugit-il, laisse-moi tranquille!

Il courut alors jusque dans sa chambre pour aller se coucher. Il verrouilla la porte et il alla se réfugier dans son lit. _Je vais bien dormir cette nuit,_ songea-t-il _, demain sera une nouvelle journée pis j'aurais tout oublié de la veille ou presque._ Mais contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il trouva le sommeil difficilement, durant le restant de la soirée tout le monde lui demandait si ça allait et il ne trouva le sommeil que tard dans la nuit.

* * *

 **il semblerait que quelque chose se soit réveillé en Link, quelque chose de puissant et d'horrible. est-ce qu'il pourra contrôler cette puissance destructrice?**


	10. Chapitre 1-8: le désert de Lanelle

**Qui est donc l'Homme noir qui vient hanter les rêves de Link, qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut?**

* * *

 **Chapitre** **8 : prêchons dans le désert de Lanelle**

Link se réveilla dans une grande plaine où l'herbe lui arrivait à la taille. Il y régnait un soleil radieux. Était-ce le désert de Lanelle ou du moins, l'orée du désert. Peu importe où il se trouvait, il avait la ferme intention de retrouver son amie Tetra. Il avança dans cette grande plaine vide avec grande détermination, jusqu'au moment où il sentit un coup de vent sur sa nuque. C'était froid et... ténébreux, comme s'il y avait une présence extérieure qui s'était insinuée une fois de plus dans son rêve. L'inquiétude commença à le ronger, il accéléra le pas. Il avait l'impression que le ciel s'ennuageait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le désert. Il sentait la peur monter en lui, puis il arriva en face d'une vieille maison en bois où il y avait une personne assise sur le perron et qui se berçait sur une vieille chaise en métal. La personne était portait un chapeau pointu de telle sorte qu'il était impossible de voir son visage. Lorsqu'elle sentit la présence de l'adolescent, elle releva la tête pour révéler celle du défunt Malakian. Ce dernier avait le visage meurtri et il regardait le chevalier avec un sourire misérable. Puis il murmura :

-méfie-toi des yeux jaunes de la haine

-de quoi, de quoi tu parles, bafouilla-t-il angoissé.

-ah, dit-il en soupirant de manière agréablement surprise, Il est tout prêt maintenant!

-Écoute, gémit Link, je peux tout expliquer je n'étais pas moi-même pis...

l'adolescent vit derrière lui un orage se lever, mais ce n'était pas n'importe quel orage, il était noir et ténébreux. Puis le vent se leva et la taupe disparut, laissant Link seul avec la tempête qui se rapprochait. Il voulut alors entrer dans la chaumière, mais la porte était verrouillée. Il tenta de l'enfoncer, mais en vain, car l'Orage s'approchait de plus en plus et il ressemblait plus à une nuée de ténèbres ardente pourléchée d'éclairs. Link prit alors ses jambes à son cou et pour échapper à ces ténèbres. Le commençait à souffler de plus en plus fort si bien que l'herbe fut couchée au sol.

-Link, tu dois te réveiller...

-non, non, non, hurla-t-il, à mesure que la muée ténébreuse se rapprochait de lui.

-laisse la haine t'envahir... et emporter Hyrule.

L'adolescent courait et courait, mais il sentait l'emprise des ténèbres grandir et l'envelopper, si bien qu'il ne voyait plus rien que du noir et du vide autour de lui. Soudain, il vit deux lueurs jaunes apparaître devant lui, et une terreur sans nom prendre possession de son âme. Il se réveilla en même temps que son cadran sonnait. Il était 7 heures du matin et son cadran criait à tue-tête. _Ferme ta grande gueule,_ pensa-t-il en entendant le son déplaisant de l'alarme matinale qui lui rappelait sa mission. L'adolescent grogna et il le débrancha avant de replonger dans son lit. _Je déteste ma vie,_ se dit-il, _pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a choisi pour faire ça._ Il se rendormit jusqu'au moment au Fay le réveilla, il était plus de dix heures du matin.

-Maître, vous faites preuve d'une attitude extrêmement exécrable pour un héros élu des dieux.

Il ouvrit un œil et regarda Fay d'un air mauvais avant de se lever d'un air boudeur sur son séant.

-Fay je n'ai jamais voulu faire parti de cette histoire, moi là, et si on pouvait arrêter de s'obstiner là-dessus ok?

Il se laissa alors tomber sur son lit en regardant le plafond d'un air las.

-Maître, aussi j'exige des excuses de votre part, vous m'avez blessé avec vos propos.

-Écoute Fay, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que j'avais là-bas, c'est moi, c'est toi, c'est nous, c'est l'humanité qui me fait chier, j'ai une vie de marde, j'ai déjà pensé à me suicider si tu veux savoir à quel point ma vie est à chier!

-Mais maître, je suis là pour vous redonner espoir... l'humanité n'est pas si mauvaise, les déesses me disaient toujours que l'homme malgré son tempérament belliqueux est un être bon et passionné.

-non Fay, le monde est condamné à brûler, penses-tu vraiment qu'un ado de seize ans comme moi eut y changer quoi que ce soit?

Puis les souvenirs de la veille revinrent en force, il avait tué un mogma de sang-froid, alors que ce dernier ne lui avait seulement dit que des surnoms débiles. Il ne comprenait pas trop pourquoi il s'était comporté comme ça. _Mais ça sort d'où toute cette colère, ça ne vient pas de moi ça là,_ se dit-il, _ça doit venir de leur prophétie débile, à cause d'elle, je suis rendu à tuer des gens pour rien et à faire des niaiseries impardonnables, je veux plus faire partie de leurs niaiseries, je veux plus!_ Puis quelqu'un cogna à sa porte, c'était Galina.

-coup donc Link tu fais quoi là, gronda-t-elle au travers de la porte, il est passé dix heures et demie, oublie pas que le sort du village pis du monde repose sur tes épaules!

Il se leva d'un bon et il enfila un chandail avant de sortir de sa chambre en regardant la surveillante d'un air boudeur.

-mon doux, soupira-t-elle, va donc prendre ton café!

L'adolescent se dirigea à pas lourd vers la cantine en maudissant tout sur son passage. Il se versa un café et il s'assit loin de la télévision comme à l'habitude. La voix enjouée de Tetra le manquait, mais pas comme les derniers jours, il avait l'impression maintenant que Tetra était devenue son fardeau, car si ce n'était que d'elle, il n'aurait rien fait pour le monde. Le souvenir de sa voix enjouée n'était que le reflet de la nostalgie d'une époque brève où il aurait pu enfin être heureux. Puis il vit Galina arriver avec un déjeuner complet composé de crêpes, d'oeufs et de rôties.

-Tiens monsieur le héros, dit-elle sur un ton qui se voulait encourageant et réconfortant, mange, tu vas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui.

Il soupira et il se força à manger ce que la surveillante lui avait fait pour déjeuner. Pendant qu'il mangeait, il se sentait observé, les deux professeurs de l'école, Hulul et Arphan le regardaient d'un drôle d'air. L'adolescent savait que ce qui les dérangeait n'était pas le fait qu'il se trouve en caleçon en ce moment même (car il faisait ça souvent les fins de semaine lorsqu'il pleuvait et qu'il savait qu'il ne passerait toute sa journée dans sa chambre), mais autre chose, comme si ces derniers savaient ce qu'il avait fait au chef des mogmas la veille. Après son déjeuner, il alla s'habiller et il retourna à la cantine se prendre une barre tendre pour la prochaine étape. Juste avant de sortir de la cantine quelqu'un lui bloqua la route, l'épais d'Hergo, mais son visage contrairement à l'habitude semblait rongé par la nervosité et l'inquiétude. Hergo regarda Link avec tout le mépris qu'il pouvait renfermer et d'une voix sévère il lui dit :

-heille mon hostie de châtain tu sais-tu est où Tetra calice!

-de qui tu parles donc déjà je t'écoutais pas, répliqua Link avec arrogance.

-Tabarnak j'ai pas de temps à perdre avec ça EST OÙ?

-elle a décidé de se cacher de toi!

-DE QUOI?!

-Ben oui, t'arrêtes pas de dire que tu veux lui ramoner l'anus avec ton bat mou, ben elle s'est cachée parce qu'elle est tannée de t'entendre, lui lança le chevalier en riant.

Hergo prit Link par les épaules et il le secoua comme pour lui faire avouer ou elle était.

-SACREMENT, MON ASTI D'CHÂTAIN D'TABARNAK TU VAS ME DIRE EST OÙ SINON JE VAIS TE DÉCRÂNNER, HEIN EST OÙ!

-bon calme toi, j'avoue, elle a décidé de se pousser...

-pourquoi? dit Hergo avec tristesse.

-ben hier, je l'ai tellement fait jouir qu'elle s'est dit qu'y'aurait pas meilleur sexe dans sa vie qu'elle s'est poussée voilà.

-toi là, mon hostie de châtain, grogna Hergo avant d'asséner un violent coup de poing dans l'abdomen de son rival.

Il hurla de douleur lorsque son poing rencontra le gilet pare-balle de son rival. Link riait de sa gueule étant donné que le coup ne lui avait rien fait, enfin il avait eu sa revanche, il a pu le faire chier un max pour une fois, les rôles ont été inversés. Galina regardait le tout en souriant, adossée à l'arche d'entrée de la cantine.

-ben envoyé, ça là, dit-elle joyeusement avant de retourner à son ménage.

Link riait tout en regardant Hergo courir jusqu'à sa chambre où il s'enferma tout en maudissant tout sur son passage. Il s'en alla à son tour et là il le ferait pour vrai avec Tetra. En sortant de l'école, il se vanta à Fay de cet exploit.

-T'aurais dû voir sa face, Fay, c'était trop drôle, dit-il triomphalement.

-maître, je ne crois pas que cette attitude soit appropriée en ces circonstances.

-ben là, faut que tu saches t'amuser un peu.

 _Les mentalités ont vraiment changé en 2013 ans, il devait sûrement avoir raison lorsqu'il dit son état émotionnel influence beaucoup son comportement, maintenant il est joyeux comme un roi, mais à ce point-là,_ se dit l'esprit bleu, _ce doit se rapprocher d'une pathologie psychologique ou quelque chose du genre, bref je dois analyser tout ça en détail._ Link regarda à sa droite et il vit qu'un autre pilier de lumière de couleur jaune s'élevait maintenant dans le ciel, alors Fay enchaîna :

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, à votre droite se trouve le dernier passage entre la terre et le ciel, c'est là que se trouve le désert de Lanelle. Je vous suggère de prendre des réserves d'eau pour votre voyage.

Alors le chevalier, fit un petit détour au bazar pour s'acheter une bouteille de Gatorade. Il se sentait un peu plus léger aujourd'hui, il avait l'impression que la fin de cette histoire approchait et qu'il pourrait enfin revoir Tetra et arrêter de s'inquiéter pour rien et de se morfondre. Il prit son envol avec son célestrier et il se dirigea vers ce nouveau pilier de lumière, rendu au-dessus, il sauta comme pour les deux dernières fois. Il regarda en dessous de lui et il vit des dunes, un paquet de dunes de sable doré qui se rapprochait de lui à une vitesse folle, puis une collision avec le sommet d'une d'entre elles le tira brutalement de sa contemplation. Il fit un rebond disgracieux avant d'aller choir sur une autre dune plus loin. Il se releva en recrachant un paquet de sable qu'il avait dans la bouche, puis Fay lui fit part de ses analyses.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, nous sommes au désert de Lanelle, j'ai remarqué qu'il a beaucoup changé en 2013 ans...

 _Bon, la voilà repartie sur ses analyses à la con, je m'en fous de savoir ça_ , pensa l'adolescent, _je ne suis jamais sorti de Célesbourg avant le début de cette quête de merde!_

-pis, qu'est-ce qui a de différent, ce désert, demanda-t-il avec un ton faussement intéressé tout en repliant les élytres.

-Je détecte toujours les structures originales de la première fois, mais certaines d'entre elles sont enterrées sous les sables et les cendres volcaniques de la grande éruption. Aussi je constate qu'il n'y a aucune trace des sables mouvants, mais ce désert est aussi devenu un des plus secs et arides du monde, je vous conseille de vous munir d'une gourde d'eau...

Il regarda la bouteille qu'il s'était achetée avec inquiétude. _Est-ce que je vais pouvoir tenir tout le trajet avec ça,_ se dit-il. Alors Fay continua de débiter ses informations :

-il y a 72% de chances que Tetra soit au temple du temps en ce moment...

Au même moment, Tetra et l'homme noir arrivaient au temple du temps. L'enceinte du temple était divisée en deux parties, lesquelles étaient séparées par un gouffre profond, et qui étaient reliées ensemble par un pont en pierre. En face de l'entrée, il y avait un énorme oiseau en pierre qui soutenait la Triforce (l'oiseau hylien). Au pied de cet oiseau, il y avait un cadre en obsidienne. _Sûrement une porte du temps,_ se dit Tetra. Puis l'homme noir se mit à rire.

-Pourquoi riez vous, demanda Tetra sur un ton ferme, c'est un lieu sacré ici, je ne vois pas de quoi rire!

-ah, mais pour la simple raison que nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle époque! Une époque où les ténèbres seront maîtres, où les gents d'Hyrule ne feront plus qu'un avec le courroux.

-Jamais je ne laisserai les ténèbres souiller Hyrule, coupa sèchement la prêtresse, Link va vous en empêcher!

-mais Tetra, reprit l'homme noir avec son sourire dément, les ténèbres sont-elles fondamentalement mauvaises?

Elle ne répondit pas puisqu'elle était bouche bée par la question. Instinctivement elle avait envie de répondre oui, mais une autre partie d'elle avait envie d'écouter ce que l'Homme avait à dire. Il se retourna alors vers l'oiseau Hylien avant de reprendre;

-imagine, imagine un monde sans guerre, sans conflit, sans famine et sans inégalités, un monde où tous les peuples seraient unis à mon courroux. Les gents travailleraient de concert pour faire avancer les choses et il n'y aurait aucune différence qui se mettrait en travers du progrès!

-mais, mais, bégaya l'adolescente, c'est de l'esclavage!

-Non ma petite, reprit l'homme noir, même si les âmes des gents d'Hyrule seront unies à la mienne, ils posséderont encore leur libre arbitre.

-et pour les autres qui refusent?

-ce sera... l'agonie!

-mais c'est cruel, c'est de la dictature en fait!

-j'en connais une qui fait la même chose pour ceux qui refusent de suivre sa lumière, fit l'Homme noir en levant l'index vers le ciel.

-Non tous les êtres vivants sont invités à la maison des chants après leur mort, l'enfer, ça n'existe pas!

L'homme ne répondit pas puis il regarda vers l'entrée du temple, Impa venait en courant vers eux.

-Que les déesses soient louées vous êtes en vie dame Tetra...

elle vit alors l'homme noir sauter sur la guerrière shieka avec une rapidité déconcertante. Il la saisit avec sa queue qu'il cachait sous sa toge et il l'enserra à l'intérieur. Il souleva Impa en la serrant de plus en plus fort et il commençait à lui enfoncer son dard dans l'oreille en vue de lui empaler la tête.

-maintenant Tetra, il sera temps pour toi de faire un choix! Les ténèbres ou la lumière!

-Lâchez là immédiatement, hurla-t-elle, elle est innocente!

-es-tu bien certaine que tu veux suivre ce chemin, demanda-t-il, pourtant Link est tout près d'ici.

-pitié dame Tetra, gémit Impa à mesure que le dard s'enfonçait dans son oreille droite, je vous en prie, faites le bon choix!

-alors? Ténèbres ou lumière?

-Je choisis la lumière, rugit Tetra, je choisis la lumière, peu importe si ça me sépare de Link pour toujours, on doit sauver Hyrule ensemble du mal... et le mal c'est vous!

L'homme noir hocha de la tête avec son sourire atroce avant d'enchaîner :

-bien qu'il en soit ainsi, mais sache que tu viens de te condamner à une mort des plus atroces!

Il agita alors la queue avant de lancer la shieka sur le sol. Tetra accourut alors pour aider la guerrière.

-madame, dit-elle, est-ce que ça va?

Elle jeta un regard colérique à l'homme noir avant qu'il ne s'évapore.

-Qui était donc ce démon, haleta Impa, je n'ai jamais ressenti autant de ténèbres en lui que dans n'importe quel autre être.

-je, je ne sais pas, lui répondit Tetra en l'aidant à se relever, ça doit être un suppôt de Ganon si ça se trouve.

-vous avez sûrement raison, reprit la shieka en se relevant.

Impa ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, même si elle voulait croire que l'homme noir était un suppôt de Ganon, elle savait en son for intérieur que ce n'était pas le cas. Cet être dégageait une aura ténébreuse si puissante qu'elle lui inspirait une crainte sans nom, une crainte irrationnelle. Cet être, elle avait la ferme impression qu'il était quelque part supérieur à Ganondorf et... à l'Avatar du Néant. Elle regarda sa protégée avant de dire :

-je m'appelle Impa, et je suis une guerrière shieka envoyée par la déesse pour vous protéger.

-je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer Impa, fit Tetra le sourire aux lèvres.

-Moi de même, reprit la guerrière, mais l'heure n'est pas aux réjouissances, nous devons ouvrir la porte du temps au plus vite, car je ressens l'aura du monarque démoniaque et il n'est pas loin.

Pendant ce temps, Link marchait vers l'ouest, la direction du temple du temps. Il faisait très chaud sous le soleil de plomb du désert et le chevalier se maudissait de ne pas avoir apporté une gourde d'eau comme Fay lui avait dit. Il marchait dans ce désert vibrant de soleil d'un pas pesant, tout en espérant de ne pas croiser un taverneux dans ce désert. La sueur perlait à grosse goutte sur son front et sur ses tempes, si bien qu'il crut qu'il allait fondre au soleil. Sur la route du désert, il croisa deux taverneux, mais à la différence de ce qu'il était habitué à voir, ceux-ci avaient la peau bleue et leurs armes étaient légèrement mieux taillées que celle de leurs congénères rouges. Lorsqu'ils le virent, les bokoblins dégainèrent leurs armes, mais chose étrange, ils semblaient fatigués comme s'ils étaient malades. Ils foncèrent sur lui de la même manière d'abruti si caractéristique de leur espèce. Link réussit à en abattre un, mais il perdit l'autre de vue. Où pouvait-il bien être ce taverneux? Son adversaire qu'il avait perdu de vue retomba à ses pieds, dévoré par quelque chose de plus gros que lui, un grand ver du désert selon Fay, un ver géant qui se terre dans le sable. _J'aurais préféré des sables mouvants,_ se dit-il, _mais à la place j'ai droit à des vers géants, maudite prophétie de BS._ Il examina les corps de bokoblins et il remarqua qu'ils avaient de drôles de plaques sur leur corps, mais il eut à peine le temps de les examiner que ce sale ver revint à la charge, voulant faire de lui son repas. Le chevalier prit une de ses bombes et il la lança dans la gueule du monstre qui explosa avec la détonation. _Aussi bien partir d'icitte avant que ses «chums» rappliquent,_ se dit l'adolescent. Link se dirigea vers un canyon, _au moins je vais avoir la paix de ses vers de merde,_ pensa-t-il. Il avançait à pas pesant dans cette craque qui devait sûrement être le lit d'une ancienne rivière autre fois lorsqu'il y avait de l'eau ici... de l'eau pourquoi je n'en ai pas apporté. Soudain une étrange scène le tira de sa rêverie. Il voyait des petits androïdes qui traînaient ça et là, ils avaient la forme de petites tours avec une couronne sur leur tête et ils semblaient creuser, mais ils n'étaient pas en état de le faire, ravagés par les années. À côté d'eux se trouvaient des droïdes plus gros, ils faisaient la taille d'un humain et ils semblaient tenir quelque chose dans leurs mains rouillées, une sorte de bâton. Fay fit part de ses analyses à son maître.

-Maître, il s'agit là des restes d'androïdes de modèle DL-300-RT, des robots utilisés pour miner une roche appelée chronolithe, mais les plus gros je ne les reconnais pas.

L'adolescent s'avança pour examiner les carcasses de métal. Il prit un vieux torse rouillé et il vit une inscription gravée dans le métal.

-C'est écrit, DS-666-HB, on aurait dit des contremaîtres, répondit-il à Fay.

Il remarqua qu'en dessous de l'inscription, il y avait une saillie, comme s'il s'agissait d'un compartiment secret quelconque. Il appuya dessus et sans surprise, le compartiment était bloqué. Le chevalier lança alors la pièce de métal contre la paroi du canyon. Le torse vola en mille morceaux et une mystérieuse pierre noire s'échappa pour ensuite rouler jusqu'aux pieds de Link. Il la prit dans ses mains pour l'examiner. Elle était étrangement glaciale et elle dégageait une forte aura ténébreuse.

-Maître, fit Fay, il y a 68% de chances que ces robots étaient alimentés par des cristaux de déesse.

-Ils sont bizarres, lui répondit Link, pourquoi sont-ils noirs?

-Je n'en sais rien maître, la raison m'échappe totalement.

L'adolescent remarqua que le cristal devenait de plus en plus chaud. Il vit au fond un aura jaune se réveiller, une aura jaune comme les flammes de l'enfer, jaune comme les yeux de l'homme noir. Il prit peur et il jeta le cristal au bout de ses bras avant de s'aventurer plus loin dans le canyon. Plus il avançait plus il était assoiffé, il avait maintenant vidé sa bouteille de Gatorade et il regrettait de ne pas en avoir emmené plus. Durant sa marche il repensa alors à ce qu'Impa lui avait dit à propos des compagnies pétrolières comme la grande Norvir, Zô.corp ou la Hoïsteur et ce qu'elles faisaient subir aux populations des villages qu'elle expulsait, généralement elles envahissaient le village et elles offraient des soi-disant «emplois» aux gens de ces villages, mais en fait elles utilisaient plutôt ces gens comme des esclaves très peu payé pour travailler dans des conditions misérables, mais chose étrange elles parvenaient toujours à redorer leur image en donnant une joie illusoire à ces pauvres habitants. _Pis cette folle d'Impa croit vraiment que ma mission de merde va arranger tout ça, mon œil ouains, en fait ça va plutôt empirer les choses et moi dans tout ça j'me retrouverai à jouer leur tête d'affiche, et j'ai comme l'impression que cette «nourrice» de déesse doit plutôt être une représentante de ces crétins licheux de bouette noire qu'on appelle «pétrole». J'ai hâte d'en finir avec toutes ces niaiseries, retrouver Tetra et vivre ma vie ben relaxe avec elle, loin de tous ces imbéciles mercantiles qui se terrent dans la foi pour justifier leurs actes complètement débiles et irrationnels._ Puis il fut tiré de ses pensées lorsqu'il vit au bout du canyon un mur, les murs du temple du temps. Il courut le plus vite qu'il pouvait vers l'enceinte, mais il se rendit vite compte que la porte était bloquée par un éboulis. Les éboulis, il en avait l'expérience surtout avec les deux derniers temples... voyant la colère monter en lui Fay lui fit part de son plan.

-Maître, je me souviens que c'était ainsi la première fois, l'accès était bloqué, mais il existe un passage secret dans la raffinerie de Lanelle ou il est possible de se rendre à l'intérieur du temple du temps. Je programme la raffinerie comme cible à détecter.

-AH enfin un terminator avec du brio, dit-il avec une joie écrasée par la chaleur torride du désert

Il se mit alors en chasse l'épée à la main, puis il se dirigea vers le signal capté par son épée. Plus il avançait dans ce désert, plus il sentait que la brûlure du soleil gagnait ses joues et il sentait que de grosses gouttes de sueur s'amassaient dans ses sourcils. Sa tunique était humide et trempée de sueur, à chaque pas il se maudissait de ne pas avoir eu le brio d'apporter une gourde d'eau. Puis lorsqu'il arriva au point où son épée giclait de lumière, il regarda autour de lui et il ne vit que du sable doré à perte de vue, Fay n'y comprenait rien.

-Maître, je ne comprends pas, dit-elle de son ton impassible de robot, la raffinerie aurait DÛ être ici, pardonnez-moi j'ai du me tromper...

Link ne répondit pas, il se contenta que de s'effondrer dans le sable sous la chaleur accablante. Puis il tourna sa tête vers Fay et il dit doucement;

-Je ne te blâme pas Fay, t'as fait de ton mieux...

-Maître...

-Non Fay, je blâme ces déesses, qui, depuis hier, rient de nous... pourquoi, Hylia? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous oublies, pourquoi ris-tu de nous... même pas dans tes yeux j'ai de la valeur, ni dans tes pensées, ni même dans ton cœur...

Sa vue s'embrouillait de larme et de sueur, et juste avant de tomber inconscient à cause de la déshydratation, il vit deux rocs se pencher au-dessus de lui.

Une demi-heure plus tard, il était dans une caverne avec deux gorons, il reconnut l'un d'entre eux, Marco-Goro, le goron de la forêt.

-Bonhomme, faut pas aller dans le désert sans eau, heureusement que cet homme nous a prévenus n'est-ce pas Venturo.

L'autre goron s'approcha de Link avec une gourde d'eau qu'il prit en tremblotant tant il avait soif. Il but tout le contenu de la gourde et il remercia le goron avec un rot profond. Puis il se mit à réfléchir... c'est sûrement cette conne d'Impa qui les a prévenus, elle voulait que je goûte au complet à cette prophétie de con, se dit-il. Alors il se leva et il lança aux gorons.

-qui vous a prévenu que je me promenais dans le désert, cette connasse d'Impa, je suppose?

-non, répondit-Marco, en fait le type qui nous a prévenus disait s'appeler Ahri...

-Ahriman, compléta l'autre goron.

-ouains c'est ça, c'est un pèlerin du désert qui venait pour voir un certain Sephid, je crois.

 _Les pèlerins,_ pensa-Link. Ces cons quand ils venaient à Célesbourg l'été, il y en avait toujours un qui l'abordait pour lui parler de la foi et de toutes ces conneries sans intérêts, alors qu'il n'était seulement qu'un adolescent qui voulait relaxer au soleil. Mais le meilleur selon lui c'est quand ils venaient tous en famille et que dans cette famille il y avait une fille bien de son goût. Alors là, il allait un peu se vanter auprès d'elle, et règle générale après ce pèlerinage, la fille qu'il avait courtisée se mettait à écouter du SOTD et parfois elle reniait même la foi. Mais ce qu'il haïssait le plus c'est quand l'inverse se produisait, un gars, qui parlait un peu trop à Tetra et il lui tournait après comme une mouche après de la charogne et Tetra n'appréciait pas trop, dans ces cas-là Link faisait appel à son ami Kiko, qui étant un très bon philosophe, réussissait toujours à emmerder les plus dogmatiques. Selon eux, les dogmatiques c'est les meilleurs. Tetra n'aimait pas trop qu'on emmerde les pèlerins surtout, car c'est elle qui les guide à travers Célesbourg, mais elle se fichait bien qu'ils les emmerdent après la visite. Que de bons moments... Alors le goron enchaîna :

-Cet homme nous a dit que tu cherchais la raffinerie de Lanelle, puisque l'entrée principale est ensevelie sous les sables et les cendres, on va te montrer un passage que nous avons découvert, et qui possiblement mène à la raffinerie.

-ah cool alors, et puis est ce que pourrais avoir de l'eau, car je n'en ai pas apporté assez là.

-bien sûr que tu peux, tiens prends cette gourde, et remplis-la avec l'eau de cette source là-bas.

Link s'exécuta, il prit la gourde qu'il avait vidée et il la remplit avec l'eau de la source puis il intima aux gorons de lui montrer ce fameux passage. Les trois explorateurs du désert sortirent de la caverne et ils se rendirent près d'une falaise où était installé un treuil grossier. Au-dessus du treuil il y avait un trou qui descendait profondément dans la montagne Marco regarda Link, et il lui dit :

-ok, voici le passage dont je te parlais, je vais descendre avec toi, car là en dessous c'est un vrai labyrinthe, puis il se retourna vers son collègue et il lui dit, Venturo, prépare le treuil, je descends le premier et ensuite tu feras descendre le petit là.

L'autre goron prépara le matériel et les harnais, puis il équipa les deux spéléologues avec les équipements pour descendre, puis Marco-Goro s'installa dans son harnais puis il le fit descendre lentement dans le trou, puis ce fut au tour de Link d'y descendre, le goron fit une remarque sur son poids léger que Link n'apprécia pas. Une fois rendue au fond du trou Marco donna à Link une lampe de poche, car il faisait sombre dans cette caverne. Le tunnel de la caverne était tout juste assez grand pour que le goron obstrue complètement le passage avec sa grosse carapace de pierre. Les deux aventuriers avançaient à pas menu, car le guide (soit le goron) devait toujours s'arrêter pour élargir le tunnel. Nos deux spéléologues arrivèrent dans une grande salle ou il y avait en son centre un wagonnet dans lequel il y avait une pierre violette. En voyant cette pierre Link eut une irrépressible envie d'aller la frapper, mais le goron tenta tant bien que mal de l'en empêcher, mais c'était trop tard, Link avait déjà frappé la pierre avec son épée. La pierre se mit à luire d'un éclat bleu puis elle emplit la pièce avec une aura aussi bleue que son éclat, puis la salle dans laquelle ils étaient se transforma en mine à ciel ouvert. Les petits androïdes décrépits s'étaient remis en marche et les gros robots aussi. Nos deux spéléologues contemplaient la scène qui se jouait devant leurs yeux, les petits robots creusaient tant bien que mal alors que les plus gros leur assénaient de violents coups de crosse électrique pour qu'ils creusent plus vite. Le goron mal à l'aise se tourna vers Link et il lui dit :

-vois-tu pourquoi je ne voulais pas que touche à cette roche, maintenant regarde toutes ces horreurs.

Link le regardait avec un œil indifférent, pour lui, toutes ces horreurs esclavagistes lui passaient à mille pieds au-dessus de la tête, pendant que le goron lui parlait de ce qu'il avait fait un des gros droïdes cessa de harceler un petit androïde et il se dirigea vers les deux protagonistes.

-Monsieur, articula-t-il d'un timbre métallique, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici selon le règlement ALTCAR-032-D.

-ta mère c'est un règlement 32-D, lui lança Link irrité.

-Bien, nous devons utiliser la force...

Puis tous les autres robots cessèrent de harceler les petits et ils dégainèrent tous un pistolet laser qu'ils braquèrent sur le chevalier, puis ils se mirent tous à tirer, mais avec une précision digne des méchants dans les films (soit nulle à chier). Le chevalier prit alors son épée et il alla fracasser les droïdes sous les yeux ébahis des plus petits. _Est-ce bien lui?_ pensèrent-ils _, le héros que nous avons connu et qui nous délivrera une fois de plus des griffes du mal?_ Puis lorsqu'il eut fini de détruire ces fiers-à-bras robotiques, les petits robots s'approchèrent de lui et l'un d'entre eux articula maladroitement :

-Link est-ce bien toi?

 _De quoi est-ce que cette petite cannette sur roue pouvait bien parler, je ne connais aucun de ces fossiles vivants,_ pensa-Link en regardant le goron qui se relevait en abandonnant la protection que lui offrait sa carapace.

-Mais oui c'est lui notre sauveur, lancèrent les autres en cœur.

-je ne vous ai jamais vu de ma vie, bande de fossiles, articula-t-il distant.

-ne fait pas l'idiot Link, tu es revenu après ces vingt ans, vingt ans de malheur et de calvaire sous le joug de cet odieux Sephid...

-nous devons t'amener voir le dragon de foudre, le grand Lanelle...

Link qui n'avait toujours pas rengainé son épée frappa la pierre au centre de la mine et tout redevint comme avant, les petits droïdes redevinrent de fossiles, et la mine à ciel ouvert se retransforma en salle de caverne. Le goron le regarda, ébahit.

-Alors tu es la réincarnation du chevalier de la déesse qui est né il y a 2013 ans de ça... je n'aurais jamais cru le voir de mes yeux vu.

 _Bon, en voilà un autre de perdu, perdu dans ce fanatisme divinatoire à propos d'Hylia et de ses conneries, ils peuvent-tu arrêter de me la jouer, celle-là! Ils sont aussi chiants que les compagnies pétrolières lorsqu'elles partent en croisade médiatique pour justifier le fait qu'elles ont encore procédé à l'évincement d'une population près d'un village jouqué sur un champ pétrolifère, et aux prises avec quelques petits bokoblins de rien du tout,_ pensa Link, puis le goron enchaîna;

-il faut que tu ailles voir le dragon de foudre!

-non on peut tu se rendre où on voulait aller, car ça ne me tente pas d'aller le voir lui là!

Le chevalier n'eut à peine le temps de finir sa phrase, que le goron l'intima de le suivre, il s'engouffra dans un tunnel, mais Link ne voulant pas se faire dire encore par un autre crétin de la déesse à quel point il était lâche, suivit le goron puis à une intersection, il bifurqua dans le sens opposé pour faire faux bond à goron qui s'était laissé allé dans un élan de fanatisme, puis il demanda à Fay si elle captait quelconques signaux de la raffinerie.

-Oui maître, je détecte la signature le la raffinerie qui est tout près de notre position, mais il aurait été préférable d'aller voir le dragon de foudre...

-oh non Fay, compte-pas sur moi, tu sais comment ils sont ces caves, t'es ben lâche, c'est pas juste une histoire d'amour, la quête que tu fais, bla-bla-bla, bon tu sais comment ils sonnent ces cons non? Donc moi je leur dis: de un, je suis tous sauf lâche, et de deux Tetra c'est mon seul motivant, car sans ça je n'aurai rien fait.

-maître, il aurait été important de...

-NON FAY!

-Bien mon maître, mais pour ce qui est de votre lâcheté, il y a place à discussions, tuer le chef des mogmas sans aucune raison particulière est un acte d'une lâcheté exemplaire!

-Fay relance moi pas là-dessus OK là, parce que tu sais très bien que je regrette amèrement ce que j'ai fait, pis je te jure que ce n'était pas moi qui ai fait ça!

L'esprit bleu le regarda d'un drôle d'air.

-en tous cas, tu comprends ce que je veux dire!

Fay acquiesça, et Link prit son épée puis il suivit le signal qu'elle captait. Il avançait dans ce dédale de cavernes tout en se fiant à Fay sa compagne. Puis soudain, le tunnel qu'il suivait fut coupé net par un mur, qui selon Fay avait de fortes chances d'être un mur de la raffinerie. Sur ce mur était écrite une étrange inscription qui disait : _les Ténèbres sont sur nous, elles nous ont détruites... et elles détruiront le monde de demain. Ça veut dire quoi ça,_ se dit l'adolescent en lisant ce message pessimiste. Puis Fay le tira de ses réflexions

-Maître, j'ai détecté une brèche dans le mur de la raffinerie qui nous permettrait d'y entrer...

Link se tourna vers Fay qui regardait vers une fissure dans le mur.

-vous pourriez ouvrir cette brèche grâce à vos bombes, maître.

Le chevalier regarda la craque et une pensée agréable lui traversa l'esprit : _je finis ce temple de merde et je pourrai enfin être heureux et ensuite je n'entendrai plus jamais parler de tous ces crétins d'illuminé pis de cette niaiseuse d'Impa._ Il prit toutes les bombes qui lui restaient dans son sac et il les plaça dans la brèche et quelques secondes plus tard, une violente explosion se fit entendre, révélant ainsi une pièce de la raffinerie.


	11. Chapitre 1-9: la raffinerie

**Chapitre 9 :La raffinerie des terminator**

Il s'engouffra dans la pièce de la raffinerie qu'il avait révélée grâce à l'explosion de ses bombes. Il repensait encore au message pessimiste qu'il avait vu gravé sur le mur. Quelles était donc ces Ténèbres et pourquoi avait-on mis un T majuscule au début du nom. Il avait l'impression que tout ceci était relié son «éveil» aux sources de Cocorico. Puis il se sentit observé par une présence maléfique. Il accéléra le pas et au fur et à mesure qu'il accélérait, il avait l'impression que la présence tentait de l'étouffer... comme dans son cauchemar. Il traversa la pièce en courant et il s'engouffra dans une autre plus grande encore, selon Fay cette salle était le haut lieu de raffinage des chronolithes, mais on se trouvait aux niveaux inférieurs. Mais il y avait quelque chose d'intrigant dans ce lieu, la pièce était curieusement encombrée de machines, d'engins et de pièces qui n'étaient PAS destinés au processus de raffinage, mais à un dessein tout autre, celui de construire des machines destinées à faire la guerre. Canons, missiles, explosifs, munitions, armures et robot étaient accrochés à des crochets grossiers, les petits robots du désert semblaient forcés d'assembler tout cet attirail ou ils étaient frappés, frappés par la brutalité des contremaîtres. _Ça ressemble trop à une de ces usines qu'ils montrent dans les documentaires pour nous endoctriner et nous faire croire que c'est pour une bonne cause_ , pensa-t-il, _on remplace l'esclavagisme sauvage et sanguinaire des bokoblins par notre esclavagisme à nous, de quoi de plus systématique, d'automatisé, d'institutionnalisé et par-dessus tout plus «civil»._ Accroché au plafond de la pièce, il y avait un chronolithe, selon Fay, ça leur permettrait d'avancer, car toutes les portes sont soit bloquées par un éboulis (Link est un expert dans ces trucs-là) ou par une sorte de clôture de barbelées, et activer le chronolithe permettrait de dégager le passage, mais il y avait un petit problème de taille, fallait-il encore atteindre la roche qui est accrochée au plafond, car tout le matériel que Link trimbale avec lui n'a pas la portée nécessaire pour toucher cette foutue roche.

-comment je vais faire moi pour monter là? demanda-t-il.

-vous devez escalader les convoyeurs pour atteindre les niveaux supérieurs.

Link regarda les tapis roulants qui étaient couverts de plantes séchées. _Ça, ce sera la pire connerie que j'ai jamais faite, mise à part goûter au piment le plus puissant d'Hyrule, la bombe céleste._ Tout ça, car ce crétin d'Hergo lui avait dit qu'il n'avait pas les couilles de le faire, et le lendemain il avait littéralement chié de l'eau. De ça il s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Tout en grimpant sur ces convoyeurs, il repensait à tout ça, mais maintenant les enjeux étaient plus grand qu'une simple chiasse, sa vie était en jeu et s'il tombait personne ne pourrait le sauver... mais il s'en tira sans encombre et il était maintenant à porté de la roche temporelle, qu'il activa sur-le-champ, puis l'endroit se métamorphosa comme la mine, le sable disparut, laissant place à une autre scène d'esclavage, les petits robots du niveau inférieur étaient rués de coups par les contremaîtres qui les poussaient à aller plus vite, certains tombaient et on les remplaçait par d'autre comme de la vulgaire chair à canon, mais au niveau supérieur, il y avait d'autres droïdes, mais ceux-ci avaient une drôle de tête, un œil unique, et ils étaient armés d'une sorte de fouet électrique et ils avaient un bouclier à champ de force, il regardait la scène qui se jouait en bas avec la même expression que Link, c'est à dire avec la plus grande indifférence. Puis soudain un de ces robots de guerre se tourna vers lui et de sa voix au timbre métallique, il scanda :

-Monsieur, vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici selon le règlement ALTCAR-032-D.

-ah ouains, répliqua l'adolescent, moi je connais le règlement CTRL+ALT+SUPPRIME, je vas te montrer ça.

Il dégaina son épée d'un geste rapide, puis il l'enfonça dans l'œil du droïde qui s'effondra au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. Puis la scène en contrebas changea du tout au tout, les contremaîtres firent arrêter les machines, puis l'un d'entre eux pointa Link du doigt en gueulant : OLD SCHOOL HOLYWOOD BASEBALL! _ça y est on va s'amuser avec ces terminators,_ pensa le chevalier. Tout à coup, les trois autres gardiens qui étaient là accoururent le fouet à la main, Link essaya d'attaquer leur œil, mais ils paraient les coups avec leur bouclier, et c'est alors que Fay fit part de ses analyses.

-Maître, vous avez à faire avec une version modifiée des sentinelles que mon ancien maître a combattues, je note que vous avez immédiatement trouvé leur point faible, l'œil, mais sachez que les DS-666-Sentinelle ont un bouclier pratiquement indestructible qui vous empêche d'attaquer de front. Le seul moyen de le détruire le bouclier c'est avec les gantelets d'or, et puisque vous ne les avez pas, vous devez éviter tout combat avec ces unités.

-t'aurais pu me dire ça avant, vociféra Link sous la frustration.

Puis, voyant que c'était peine perdue contre ces robots, il s'enfuit vers une porte qu'il avait repérée plus tôt, il s'engouffra dans cette dernière et il aboutit dans une sorte d'entrepôt, ou des boites et des conteneurs étaient placés çà et là dans la pièce. L'adolescent n'y comprenait rien, car cette salle était ravagée par le temps et il n'y avait aucun chronolithe dans le secteur. H _eureusement aucun terminator icitte pour me faire chier_ , songe-t-il. Son bonheur fut de courte durée, car des conteneurs furent projetés sur lui par ce qui semblait être une sorte de robot, géant de surcroît, mais à la place il y avait un droïde qui faisait sa taille. Il ressemblait à une grosse vache démoniaque. Il avait des yeux orangés et une tenue de vieux bourreau. Selon Fay il s'agissait d'un prototype de robot étant destiné aux entrepôts, car il est capable d'une force surhumaine, force qui lui vient des gantelets d'or. DS-666-Akvan, tel est le nom de cet androïde enragé. _Merde, ce truc peut me broyer en moins de deux secondes, pensa-t-il, mais, peu importe, il me reste seulement qu'à traverser cette usine BS, pis là je retrouve Tetra et on rentre chez nous pour oublier cette journée de merde!_ Le robot avançait à pas pesant vers le chevalier tout en se saisissant d'une lourde boite en acier trempé qu'il lança avec force sur le chevalier, qui lui était ébahi par la force de ce robot, lui qui essayait tant bien que mal de l'endommager d'une quelconque façon en frappant sur la carrosserie du robot, qui ne semblait aucunement affecté par ses coups d'épée. Le robot avait visiblement tous les avantages pour lui, alors que moi je n'ai rien qu'une épée et un semblant de terminator qui ne sait même pas se battre, Hylia de mes deux, tu dois bien rire de moi, en haut, le cul perché sur un nuage. Le robot saisit alors un énorme conteneur et il le lança sur Link qui l'évita de justesse, alors le robot lui asséna un violent coup de poing qu'il para avec son bouclier, mais la force d'impact le projeta contre un conteneur et tout en essayant de se relever malgré la douleur, il vit que le droïde avait une faiblesse au niveau du cœur. En effet, le robot avait au niveau de la poitrine un cristal similaire à la poussière noire que l'adolescent avait trouvé sur la carcasse de robot dans le désert. La pierre dégageait une puissante aura de ténèbres, si bien que l'adolescent sentit une peur sans nom l'envahir. Le robot s'en venait, conteneur à bout de bras, pour écraser le chevalier, puis d'un mouvement rapide, il prit son épée qu'il enfonça dans le cœur du robot. Le robot fut figé net par cet assaut final. De son coeur il y ruisselait une sorte de liquide noir comme du goudron. Puis il retira sa lame voyant bien que ce droïde allait lâcher près de 5 tonnes d'acier et il s'éloigna du robot qui semblait plier sous le poids du cube de métal. Et comme il s'y attendait, le robot lâcha prise et le conteneur l'écrasa, mais heureusement il avait épargné les gantelets qui maintenant se trouvaient de part et d'autre de la masse d'acier. Puis étrangement, le dessous du conteneur suintait de ce liquide noir. Link prit les gants et il remarqua qu'il faisait parfaitement sa taille. Il les enfila juste pour voir ce qui maintenant se trouvait sous le cube. Il souleva le conteneur comme s'il s'agissait d'une plume, puis il le lança vers le tas de métal tordu qui s'était créé à cause de ce robot qui manquait de vise-où. Bien justement, parlons-en du robot, qui n'est plus qu'un tas de n'importe quoi qui gît dans une marre noire comme de la poix. L'adolescent regardait cette masse de métal et il avait l'étrange impression d'avoir tué une partie de lui même par la même occasion. _Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inditifie à des robots tueurs du passé,_ se dit-il, _t'essayes de m'envoyer un message Hylia?_ Puis il continua sa route vers la porte de gauche étant donné que l'autre est bloquée par un tas de métal tordu qui était autre fois des conteneurs. Link pénétra alors dans une pièce de grandes dimensions qui elle contrairement à l'entrepôt semblait être couverte par le pouvoir étrange des chronolithes, au bas toujours cette même scène, esclavage de robot, ça venait long à la fin tout ça. Puis, un timbre familier robotique le tira de sa rêverie, un des petits androïdes semblait tout bonnement parler aux androïdes sentinelle comme si c'était ses amis.

-Monsieur Récupix, nous avons signalé la présence d'un intrus dans la salle d'assemblage des armes, et il a détruit une des nos unités de guerre, maintenant nous croyons qu'il s'est réfugié dans l'entrepôt.

Récupix ce nom lui était vaguement familier, puis le petit robot vociféra.

-Criss les gars vous êtes des épais, vous avez l'invention du siècle dans vos mains, un fouet modèle Coquechotte-69, pis vous n'êtes même pas capable de capturer le moindre intrus, ah pourquoi Sephid ne m'a pas donné de meilleures unités.

-maître, je reconnais cet individu, c'est Récupix, un robot qui nous a aidés moi et mon ancien maître, il aurait été prêt à me suivre n'importe où...

Mais Link n'écoutait pas Fay, il voulait le provoquer ce Récupix, puis il gueula :

-HEILLE TOÉ LE ROBOT DE MARDE, AMMÈNE LES TES TERMINATORS!

-L'intrus, saisissez-vous de lui!

Puis les sentinelles appelèrent des renforts, et d'autres robots arrivèrent de toutes parts, armés de fouets, de pistolets laser et d'autres armes futuristes. En les voyants arriver, l'adolescent sentit une rage immense monter en lui, la même rage qui l'a poussé à tuer Malakian de sang-froid à Cocorico. Cette partie de lui allait s'amuser avec ces robots de pacotille maintenant qu'il possédait les gantelets, les robots s'avancèrent vers lui d'un pas assuré, puis avec ses gants le chevalier commença à les frapper. Avec ses poings Link projetait les robots sur les autres, il en saisissait un par les pieds et il s'en servait d'objet contondant, réduisant en pièces détachées les sbires robotiques de cet infâme Récupix. Il sentait la rage monter en lui et il pensa à son amie. _Rien ni personne ne pourra se mettre entre moi et Tetra, je la ramène aujourd'hui à Célesbourg, pis personne ne va m'en empêcher!_ pensa-t-il. L'adolescent avançait, imperturbable, dans cette tempête de métal pour aller le chercher le fameux robot, mais c'était trop tard, Récupix avait déjà pris la fuite en fermant la seule porte qui aurait permis à Link de s'échapper de la raffinerie ou plutôt de cette usine d'armement. La grande porte s'était aussitôt recouverte d'un épais blindage, qui aurait été impossible à briser même avec les gantelets, il courut vers la porte avec rapidité, et il se fâcha

-Maître, il y a 9% de chances que vous réussissiez à ouvrir une brèche dans cet épais blindage.

-TA YEULE, FAY, TU VAS VOIR QU'IL N'Y A AUCUN BLINDAGE QUI RÉSISTE À MON AMOUR POUR TETRA!

Il prit ses gantelets, et il s'exécuta, il saisit la porte et il ouvrit une brèche dans l'épaisse couche de métal qu'il froissait aussi facilement que du papier d'aluminium puis sous la première porte, une autre porte, mais en or cette fois, celle-là aussi fut aussi facilement froissée, puis le chevalier pénétra dans une salle aux dimensions modestes, il stoppa net en voyant que cette salle était en fait une sorte de puits qui descendait profondément, Récupix était là, il volait comme un hélicoptère et il regardait l'adolescent avec un regard méprisant, puis il lança :

-Tu es tenace espèce de bonhomme châtain, mais par Sephid tu ne réussiras pas à te rendre auprès de la déesse...

Link ne l'écoutait pas. _Le châtain... oh celui-là, il va connaître toute ma colère, car personne, JE DIS BIEN PERSONNE NE M'APPELLE LE CHÂTAIN!_ il prit son élan et il sauta sur le robot qui volait de façon arrogante devant lui et il s'accrocha à ses mains et il le tira vers le bas à une vitesse folle tout en le dévisageant. Puis les deux adversaires s'écrasèrent lourdement sur le sol, l'androïde saisit un bâton électrique et il frappa Link avec toute la force qu'il lui restait avant de s'enfuir comme un lâche. Le chevalier se releva tant bien que mal après cette décharge de 20000 volts et il fracassa une porte dorée similaire à celle des deux temples qu'il avait réussis précédemment. Il pénétra dans une salle de grandes dimensions qui était fait en long, et par laquelle était séparée en deux par un énorme gouffre, le tout étant relié par un pont étroit, le robot se trouvait de l'autre côté et il se tenait à côté d'une énorme masse de métal. En voyant que le chevalier était toujours en vie, il se précipita à l'intérieur de la masse qui aussitôt s'anima. Un mégascaphe, selon Fay, équipé avec des armes d'une puissance inimaginable, des missiles à fragmentation sur l'épaule gauche, un hyperrayon au plasma phazonné à double foyer sur le bras droit et une une arme qui ridiculisait toute la puissance des autres, l'appeau DU-Q, un sifflet capable d'analyser les fréquences de résonance de la plupart des matériaux pour ensuite les moduler, et bien sûr d'appeler des renforts des drones scarabée, qui sont nettement plus puissant que les sphérodrones d'autre fois. Qu'est-ce que Link avait pour contrer cet impressionnant arsenal? Seulement que sa détermination d'adolescent amoureux et cette rage incontrable qu'il avait en son cœur.

-Maître, vous n'avez que 5% de chances de vous en sortir vivant face à cette machine de guerre, laissez-moi parler à Récupix pour le raisonner, car je le connais mieux que vous, il ne me ferait pas de mal.

Link ne l'écoutait toujours pas, il s'imaginait qu'après cette victoire il connaîtrait les frissons de la volupté avec Tetra, cette sensation que l'on ressent lorsqu'on atteint le Nirvana du plaisir avec sa partenaire, et il n'y avait qu'un seul obstacle qui se dressait contre lui, ce robot titanesque. Il discernait Fay qui parlait au loin avec l'androïde.

-Récupix, tu me reconnais, mam'selle Fay, rappelez-vous...

Le robot ne voulut rien entendre, il balaya Fay du revers de la grosse main du mégascaphe, ce qui la projeta à l'autre bout de la salle, à côté de Link, elle se releva et elle dit à son compagnon de son ton mécanique :

-Tuez-moi ce salaud!

Link se retourna vers le robot,

-NON, ON NE BRUSQUE PAS MON TERMINATOR OK!

Puis il fonça, toutes griffes dehors ,sur cette masse de métal, et elle fit de même en activant un champ de force violacé, les deux combattants se retrouvèrent au milieu et Link lui asséna un violent impact qui lui fit perdre pied pour ensuite tomber dans le vide, mais Récupix n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, grâce à d'énormes réacteurs logés dans les pieds du mégascaphe, il se maintenu dans les airs avant de souffler dans l'appeau et une nuée de petits scarabées à peine plus gros que sa main firent leur apparition, tirant à tout vent une sorte de rayon bleu sur le chevalier qui tentait de parer ces assauts avec son bouclier, il se débarrassa finalement des petits drones qui allait ricocher sur le mégascaphe, alors le robot qui conduisait cette imposante machine de guerre décida de sortir le grand jeu, le rayon plasma, qu'il tira à grosse décharge sur l'adolescent qui réussissait parer cette nouvelle attaque avec son bouclier qui ne semblait même pas chauffer sous le foyer du rayon de la mort. Puis le robot se mit à patiner comme pour trouver un endroit pour s'élancer dans le ciel pour écraser Link avec son énorme poing de métal. O _h non, tu ne me feras pas de fla-fla à saveur épique espèce de canisse,_ pensa-t-il avant de sauter sur les pieds du robot pour l'écraser au sol. Le robot gisait là incapable de se relever, et cette paralysie momentanée de ses systèmes a aussi coupé le champ de force qui protégeait le cockpit du mégascaphe. Avec son épée Link frappa la verrière qui commençait à se fissurer. Soudain, tout se remit en marche dans les systèmes de frappe du robot géant et il put se relever, projetant Link au sol. Le chevalier dut recommencer ce petit jeu au moins deux fois tout en essuyant des tirs de missiles, de rayon et des attaques de drones, avant de briser totalement la verrière du cockpit du mégascaphe, alors avec toute la colère et la détermination qu'il avait en lui, il s'agrippa à l'armature du cockpit et il tenta d'en déloger Récupix, mais le robot aussi tentait de déloger ce moucheron qui restait collé à son pare-brise, avec son bras droit, il tenta d'arracher Link de sa vue, mais celui-ci ayant enfilé ses gants de force, arracha le bras du mégascaphe comme si ce n'était qu'une patte d'insecte, pis il retourna cette partie de l'anatomie du robot contre Récupix, qui fut éjecté de son mégascaphe. La machine de guerre alla s'écraser en contre-bas et elle explosa. Link s'approcha du robot qui titubait pour tenter d'échapper à son bourreau.

-Pitié maître vert, épargne-moi... je t'en supplie.

L'épargner peut-être, mais pas avant de l'avoir martyrisé comme ses petits frères, juste pour se défouler. Voyant que Link ne l'écoutait pas le robot lança tout bonnement.

-le châtain, personne ne peut te sauver de ce qui va s'en venir, même pas Hylia...

 _OH ça c'était de trop, on m'appelle le châtain maintenant, cette canne va y goûter!_ alors mu par une colère insatiable, il couvrit sauvagement de coup de pied le robot qui l'implorait d'arrêter, chaque coup de pied créait une bosse sur sa carrosserie et quand il eut fini avec lui, Link le prit par sa couronne et par sa roue et il l'amena en rugissant et il se débarrassa de lui comme un vulgaire rocher qu'on lance dans le fond d'un gouffre. Fay fit part de ses commentaires au chevalier.

-Maître, je comprends maintenant pourquoi Récupix détestait mon ancien maître, il devait se souvenir de cette mauvaise expérience que vous venez de lui donner.

Mais l'esprit de Link était ailleurs, il sentait maintenant une présence dans la salle, celle d'Impa cette conne de shieka. Elle allait bientôt subir toute sa rage meurtrière et Tetra ALLAIT revenir à Célesbourg aujourd'hui.

* * *

 **La rage de Link semble sans limite, est-ce qu'il peut commettre pire que le meurtre du chef des mogmas?**


	12. Chapitre 1-10: Vers l'abattoir

**Chapitre 10, maintenant, il ne s'agit plus du même que vous aviez connu si vous aviez lu l'ancienne version, dans celui là, vous verrez que tout n'est pas noir et blanc dans ce monde...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 :La marche vers l'abattoir**

Link monta les escaliers avec empressement. _Tetra revient à Célesbourg aujourd'hui, Tetra revient à Célesbourg aujourd'hui,_ se disait-il frénétiquement à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers _._ Il sortit au dehors de la raffinerie quelques instants plus tard pour se retrouver dans l'enceinte du temple du temps. En arrivant sur les lieux, il reconnut tout de suite un son très agressant, celui de la lyre de Tetra. Il se tourna vers une sorte de cadre en obsidienne qui était placée de l'autre côté du pont, là où Tetra jouait, et en compagnie de cette grognasse d'Impa. Il sentit la rage monter en lui. Cette rage allait détruire Impa et le temple du temps en même temps. Il se dirigea vers le pont du temple avant de crier :

-Heille toi là la grande conne aux cheveux blonds, rends-moi Tetra!

-Link, fit Tetra surprise en voyant son ami de l'autre côté du pont.

Un frisson traversa la nuque d'Impa, elle avait l'impression que Link n'était pas lui même. Elle ressentait le même sentiment que lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de l'Homme noir.

-prenez garde dame Tetra, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne s'agit pas de votre ami.

-Quoi, fit Tetra d'un air surprit, mais c'est Link non?

La guerrière Shieka ne lui répondit pas. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent qui brandissait son épée de manière menaçante.

-qui que tu sois démon, dit-elle sur un ton sec, tu n'as pas le droit d'être en ce lieu!

-RENDS-MOI MON AMIE TETRA!

-Sors de ce lieu sacré, démon, et ne reviens jamais!

Soudain, l'adolescent sentit la partie sombre de son être prendre le dessus sur lui. Il courut à toute vitesse vers la guerrière Shieka. Impa fonça sur lui et avec sa main elle créa une barrière d'énergie qui bloquait toutes les attaques de l'adolescent enragé. À chaque coup qu'il portait contre la barrière qu'Impa créait, sa rage montait lui faisant atteindre les limites finales de son frêle corps d'adolescent. À chacun des coups portés contre la barrière, il sentait ses muscles se déchirer. Il avait l'impression de se faire dévorer par des requins en pleine tempête tellement l'animosité en lui était grande. Puis, le mur d'énergie céda, projetant la sheika au sol. Le chevalier se rua sur elle pour la couvrir de coup. Une fois la guerrière shieka neutralisée, le chevalier avança à pas pesant vers Tetra.

-Tu rentres à la maison, gronda l'adolescent, tu rentres avec moi!

-Link c'est toi? demanda-t-elle en voyant toute la haine dans le regard de son ami.

Il s'arrêta à deux pas d'elle et elle crut voir dans ses yeux saphir de la détresse. Ce moment ne dura que quelques secondes puisque l'adolescent replongeait dans la haine la plus sauvage.

-Tetra, gronda-t-il d'une voix plus grave que ce qu'il était capable de pousser, tu reviens avec moi à Célesbourg. Et ce aujourd'hui!

-non, Link, dit-elle sur un ton effacé par la peur, je ne peux pas! Notre destin m'en empêche!

L'adolescent ne comprenait rien, _non, pas possible, ils l'ont endoctriné elle aussi!_ hurlait une voix à l'intérieur de lui. Il entra alors dans une crise de rage incontrôlable. Il la saisit alors par le cou avant de la plaquer contre la porte du temps.

-J'ai dit; tu rentres avec moi! AUJOURD'HUI!

Link se voyait enfoncer ses doigts dans le cou de son amie qui tentait tant bien que mal de se débattre, il essayait de lutter, mais il avait l'impression qu'on lui lacérait les bras à chaque tentative. Puis son amie lui enfonça les doigts dans les yeux ce qui lui fit lâcher prise.

-c'est quoi ton problème? aboya-t-il à son amie.

-je suis désolé Link, mais je n'avais pas le choix, geignit-elle.

L'adolescent se releva pour tenter à nouveau de l'agresser, mais au dernier moment, Ghirahim l'en empêcha.

-Me voici, dit-il sur un ton arrogant en se replaçant les cheveux.

Il se tourna rapidement vers Impa qui gisait inconsciente sur le sol et il claqua des doigts en sa direction. Les plaies et blessures que Link lui avait infligées se refermèrent rapidement et elle put se relever sans peine. La guerrière et la prêtresse regardaient cet étrange sauveur d'un air étonné. Pourquoi le monarque démoniaque, ennemi des déesses s'entêtait-il à les sauver?

-Arrêtez de me contempler, dit-il sur un ton à la fois impérieux et narcissique, vous devez vous rendre dans le passé avant qu'il ne revienne à la charge!

Le chevalier qui commençait à retrouver une vision claire et nette vit le monarque qui se tenait entre lui et son amie comme au jour de son assermentation. À ce moment-là, il perdit tout contact avec la réalité, sa rage prit le dessus et il sauta sur le monarque et poussant un cri sauvage. Il le prit par le cou et il l'étrangla de toutes ses forces. Il commençait à saigner du nez et des yeux. Sa vision devenait rouge. Le monarque se téléporta avant de lui assener un violent coup dans le dos. Au même moment, Impa et Tetra firent leur rituel pour ouvrir le portail qui menait vers le passé et au moment de traverser, l'adolescent parvient à arracher des mains de son amie sa lyre. Il tenta de sauter avec elles, mais le monarque démoniaque fit sauter le portail et parvint enfin à neutraliser la furie de l'adolescent. Link s'effondra au sol en crachant un épais caillot de sang. Son sang embrouillait totalement sa vision si bien qu'il ne voyait plus qu'une silhouette rouge foncé qui s'approchait de lui.

-ce que tu m'as donné du fil à retordre petit hylien, poussa le monarque en se penchant vers lui.

L'adolescent eut une énorme quinte de toux agrémentée de gouttelettes de sang, témoignant de toute la puissance surhumaine qu'il avait déployée.

-C'est dommage, continua Ghirahim en marchant arrogamment autour de lui, j'aurais tellement aimé mettre fin à tes jours dans un torrent infini de souffrances et de douleur à un point tel où tu m'aurais supplié de t'arracher les yeux pour ne pas voir toutes ces atrocités. Mais vois-tu, j'ai senti en toi que le sang de mon créateur s'était éveillé, je l'ai senti depuis hier dans les mines. Et maintenant tu n'es qu'une bombe à retardement prête à exploser dans un feu de douleur et de destruction. Tu m'en vois vraiment déçu, tu sais!

Il prit alors l'adolescent par le menton et il lui essuya le sang qu'il avait dans les yeux. Link lui cracha au visage par la même occasion. Le monarque essuya la salive pleine de sang avec sa langue

-ton sang est délicieux petit, gloussa-t-il

Le chevalier se mit à rire.

-tapette, râla-t-il, maudite tapette!

-tu sais, continua Ghirahim, j'aurais au moins une consolation après tout. Tu veux savoir laquelle?

-je, m'en, sacre, poussa l'adolescent.

-je connais une personne qui se fera un plaisir de t'infliger les pires souffrances à ma place, et ce sans crainte que tu deviennes un de ces monstrueux div. Mais ce sera un long chemin avant que tu puisses entrer à l'abattoir mon petit! J'aurais, bien entendu le loisir de t'y guider, en plus de jouer avec toi.

L'adolescent continua de rire.

-oh, mais ça ne sert à rien de te cacher sous des apparences de gros dur et de me faire croire que tout ceci te fait bien rire, mais je le vois dans tes petits yeux bleus qu'au fond de toi tu n'es qu'un petit agneau faible et vulnérable, je sens la peur t'étreindre.

Puis le monarque enfonça sa langue dans l'une des oreilles de Link.

-je ne me tannerai jamais de ce goût fabuleux, gloussa-t-il avant de disparaître dans le crépuscule du désert, laissant ainsi Link gésir au sol.

L'adolescent resta au sol un bon moment sans bouger. _J'ai agressé ma meilleure amie, mais qu'est que je suis... j'ai peur._ Il se revoyait en train d'étrangler sa meilleure amie, son visage stupéfait qui manquait d'air. Cette expression de stupeur qui ne demandait qu'à savoir pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Il avait peur de lui-même, peur de faire du mal à sa meilleure amie. Il avait peur pour la suite; qui allait se faire un plaisir de mettre fin à ses jours autres que cette tapette de Ghirahim. Qui était-il vraiment? Un monstre en furie qui n'attend que le bon moment pour tout détruire. Il avait peur de cet abattoir promis par le monarque.

-maître, maître, fit une voix lointaine, réveillez-vous!

Il ouvrit les yeux difficilement à cause des croutes de sang qui avaient séché. Il tenta de se redresser sur son dos, mais il ne fit que l'étoile sur le sol en poussant un râle d'agonie

-maître, fit Fay, j'ai eu peur pour votre vie.

-Fay pourquoi moi? Pourquoi?

-J'ai senti votre corps s'emballer au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter. Il y a 100% de chance que cette rage surnaturelle soit causée par la partie sombre de vous même.

 _Pourquoi Fay,_ se dit le chevalier, _pourquoi est-ce que t'es si stupide!_

-maître, par contre je n'ai pas compris pourquoi le monarque démoniaque a aidé dame Tetra et Impa, il semblerait que tout ça ait un lien de corrélation avec le fameux Homme noir que nous traquons depuis le début de notre mission. J'ai l'impression que nous faisons face à des enjeux qui soient plus grands qu'on le croyait.

L'adolescent se releva tant bien que mal et il regarda sa peau. Elle semblait sèche et craquelée, mais il savait au fond de lui que ces plaies étaient le résultat de sa crise de rage.

-maître, je vous suggère d'économiser vos forces

l'adolescent n'écouta pas et il s'envola avec ses élytres vers son village natal. Il passa à la pharmacie du bazar pour se prendre une potion Gucci de régénération. Il la frictionna sur ses plaies avant de boire le reste. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il rentra à l'école de chevalerie et il décida de se détendre en jouant à un de ses jeux favoris sur la vieille Game-Station 2 que ses cousins lui avaient offert il y a quelques années de cela en sirotant une cannette de Goron's Dew. Il jouait au jeu The Grand Driver, où il incarnait un gangster Zora. Il voulait se changer les idées et oublier ce qu'il avait fait, mais le souvenir de ses actes lui collait encore à la peau, surtout quand il agressait des gens avec son couteau. M. Gaepora se pointa et il regardait Link qui jouait au jeu vidéo comme si de rien n'était alors que le monde est en danger.

-Link, comment ç'a été ta journée ? demanda-t-il pour cacher son mécontentement.

-bof, comme les deux derniers jours, à chier!

-et dans ta mission, t'en es où?

-Je ne sais pas, c'est pas mal au point mort là, dit-il distraitement en déclenchant une guerre de gang.

-comment ça au point mort? Link, as-tu le moindre indice qui pourrait me ramener ma fille?

-non, pis c'est pas mal en bas de mes priorités là

Le directeur se plaça devant l'écran et le joueur.

-hééé tu me caches la vue là, brailla Link avec un ton enfantin.

-Écoute-moi, jeune homme, le sergent Lebrun m'a demandé où était ma fille aujourd'hui et devine quoi, a fallu que je raconte une histoire à la con pour qu'il me laisse tranquille, ils se doutent de quelque chose Link, dépêche-toi avant qu'ils découvrent le pot au rose. Alors, dis-moi, as-tu des indices?

-je ne sais pas, dit-il d'un ton peu intéressé en tentant de contourner l'imposante silhouette du directeur.

-Link arrête de jouer les épais avec moi, dans ce genre de mission, il y a TOUJOURS des indices!

-je ne sais pas, répéta l'adolescent.

-comment ça tu sais rien?

-personne ne m'a rien dit ok là, on m'a juste empêché de voir Tetra avant qu'à disparaisse dans une sorte de portail!

-et est-ce que tu sais où ça menait et ce que tu devais faire par la suite?

-Non, je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas ok, on m'a rien dit!

Le directeur s'éloigna et il soupira, il avait l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose d'étrange. Link continua à jouer sans se soucier de rien, et quelques minutes plus tard, il avait conquis le territoire des Dontemesse-wite'usse, un gang de Goron, puis, volant sans égard le vieux tacot d'une vieille dame à laquelle il s'empressa d'y loger une balle dans la tête et de la détrousser par la suite, il s'enfuit des lieux du carnage qu'il avait causé, car les flics allaient bientôt rappliquer avec des renforts. Il continua à jouer ainsi des heures durant, conquérant des territoires de gang, concluant des deals de cocaïne, volant des voitures, buttant du monde gratuitement, échappant aux forces de l'ordre, ah les jeux vidéo c'est malade! Puis arriva l'heure du souper, la surveillante força Link à arrêter de jouer (les nouvelles du soir, voyez-vous), puis les amis de Link arrivèrent justement pour le troisième et dernier repas de la journée. Ce soir, on mangeait du Chop-suey, et aux nouvelles du soir il y avait encore quelques nouvelles concernant des soldats qui faisaient la guerre contre les bokoblins au Mazadaran de l'Ouest, encore quelques morts de plus, quel fatras tout ça surtout quand on sait que ce n'est pour arracher cette espèce de boue que l'on nomme pétrole aux mains des Yhraziens de l'ouest, _et surtout que ma quête sert juste à motiver les grosses pétrolières_ , se dit l'adolescent. Puis l'annonceur changea de sujet ce qui attira l'attention de l'adolescent.

-une vague récente de suicide a touché plusieurs résidences de personnes âgées. Nous allons rejoindre Collette qui est en ce moment avec les enquêteurs. À vous, Collette.

-oui Pierre, j'ai parlé avec les enquêteurs et il semblerait que cette seconde vague de suicide ait beaucoup de similitudes avec celle qui a secoué les centres psychiatriques il y a un an de ça. D'après ce qu'on sait, les personnes atteintes semblaient parler d'une sorte de vague de pestilence qui va bientôt nous frapper et qu'un certain seigneur noir fera tomber les déesses.

-Incroyable, ça ferait de bonnes prémices pour un film d'horreur à petit budget n'est-ce pas?

Puis à ce moment-là les amis de l'adolescent arrivèrent à sa table et ils constatèrent qu'il n'était pas dans son état normal.

-Link, ça va, lui demanda son ami.

Il sursauta et il vit que ses amis étaient près de lui.

-vous êtes là, dit-il en sursaut.

Ils prirent place à côté de lui et Kiko enchaîna;

-Link tu sais on s'inquiète pour toi. Depuis que t'as commencé ta mission, t'as changé. On dirait que je sais pas, t'es plus toi même, hier c'était vraiment inquiétant.

Galina les servit et Grida reprit;

-tu sais Link, j'ai peur que tu replonges dans la dépression.

L'adolescent regarda partout autour de lui à la recherche d'Hergo

-il n'est pas là si tu veux savoir, reprit Libri.

Link soupira avant de dire :

-je ne sais pas, y'a quelque chose dans ma mission qui me dit que moi pis Tetra ça ne pourra pas marcher, mais je, je l'aime.

-c'est quoi, firent sa bande, dis-le nous.

Il repensa au moment où il avait étranglé sa meilleure amie. Ses doigts s'enfonçant dans la chair de son cou et le visage qu'elle avait, un visage surpris et inquiet.

-attends, toi pis Tetra vous êtes les meilleurs amis du monde, comment est-ce que ça ne pourrait pas marcher entre vous?

L'adolescent regarda son repas et il soupira;

-je, je ne veux pas en parler c'est personnel.

Les autres acquiescèrent et un long silence s'en suivit. Puis la bande commença à parler de leur journée d'aujourd'hui, comment ç'avait été, et tout. on racontait des blagues et inexorablement Kiko sortait de grandes citations de Jean-Saul Partre. L'adolescent écoutait le tout d'une oreille discrète. Il regardait Kiko et Grida d'un œil triste. Ces deux-là étaient maintenant en couple depuis trois mois déjà et ils nageaient dans le parfait bonheur, le bonheur de l'amour. C'était une chose qu'il ne pourrait jamais connaître avec Tetra. De vieux démons refaisaient surface, il pensait mettre fin à ses jours ce soir. Il n'avait aucune raison de vivre maintenant puisqu'il savait qu'il pouvait faire du mal sans raison à sa meilleure amie. Il était sur le point de partir dans sa chambre pour aller mettre fin à sa vie lorsqu'une publicité particulière retenue son attention. C'était celle du fameux site de rencontre . _Un site de rencontre,_ songea l'adolescent, c'est juste les imbéciles qui vont là dessus. Après le repas, la bande alla vaquer à leurs occupations habituelles. L'adolescent alla dans sa chambre pour penser. Il s'écrasa sur son lit et il pleura en silence. _Je ne pourrai jamais connaître le bonheur avec Tetra, ma vie ne vaut plus la peine d'être vécue._ Il allait sur Skype pour faire ses adieux, mais il ne trouvait pas les mots. Puis comme si c'était un signe du destin, une autre publicité du fameux site de rencontre . Il regardait le bandeau si invitant sur son écran. Trouvez l'amour en un clic, cinq mots qui allaient peut-être changer sa vie. Il pensa à son amie qui lui disait d'être fort en dépit de la situation lorsqu'il était au plus bas. _Qu'est-c'est que j'ai à perdre,_ songea-t-il, _et si je changeais de vie complètement, fuck Célesbourg, je n'ai pas beaucoup d'attache chez moi!_ Il cliqua sur le bandeau publicitaire si invitant à l'entête de la page Skype. Il fut redirigé sur l'accueil du site et il se créa un profil. Il y inscrivit son nom, son âge et ses désirs de rencontre et ses intérêts, mais rendu au moment de valider sa sélection le site lui rappela brutalement qu'il n'avait pas l'âge requis pour s'enregistrer. Il lui fallait avoir 18 pour pouvoir entrer sur le site, mais lui en avait seulement que 16. _bon j'ai pas le choix, je vais me rajouter deux ans de plus pour paraître légal pour le site, ils y verront que du feu._ Une fois chose faite, l'adolescent se mit en chasse d'une éventuelle conquête qui allait changer sa vie de misère. Mais malheureusement pour lui, il ne trouvait que de vieilles richardes âgées dans la cinquantaine qui vivait avec de vieux chats siamois à l'air grognon. _Eh merde,_ songea-t-il en voyant les choix qui s'offraient à lui, _je ne suis quand même pas pour sortir avec ces vieilles cougars-là moi!_ Soudain, il entendit Grida et Kiko en pleins ébats amoureux au-dessus de lui. _Arrêtez de faire ça bande de cochons,_ pensa-t-il en entendant le lit au-dessus de lui couiner. Il mit alors ses écouteurs et il examina le choix de prétendantes que le site lui proposait étant donné ses intérêts. Il vit qu'il y avait deux filles qui étaient en tête de liste. La première, avec qui le site lui indiquait qu'il avait plus d'affinité était; une espèce d'anomalie aux cheveux bleus du nom d'Émilie. La seconde était une mystérieuse fille nommée «sorcière_des_glaces» il n'y avait aucune photo de profil, simplement que la croix de Saint-Marcus renversée sur fond noir. N'ayant rien à perdre, il décida de casser la glace avec ces deux-là. Il ne savait pas trop quoi dire pour se présenter, mais le site s'en était déjà chargé pour lui. Émilie répondit quasiment instantanément alors que la mystérieuse sorcière ne répondit pas. Il préféra se concentrer du côté de la fille aux cheveux bleue. Elle habitait dans un petit village à l'est d'Hyrule, Pelican-sur-Mer. Elle lui dit très franchement que personne ne voulait d'elle, car elle était étrange. _Je crois bien que je pourrai m'entendre avec elle,_ se dit Link au fil des dialogues, _elle est aussi bizarre que moi._ Puis elle se mit à parler d'ésotérisme et de cristaux magiques ce qui désintéressa le chevalier au plus haut point. Pour couper court à cette conversation, il feignit d'aller se coucher et Émilie lui dit qu'elle allait brûler de l'encens en pensant à lui. L'adolescent alla voir le profil de «sorcière_des_glaces» et il n'y avait toujours pas de réponses. Il était tenté de lui écrire quelque chose pour sembler plus humain, mais il ne voulait pas paraître d'un gros désespéré. Il regarda l'heure et il décida d'aller se coucher. Le lendemain, vers huit heures, le directeur cogna à sa porte.

-Link debout, fit le directeur sur un ton sec.

L'adolescent enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller et il poussa un gémissement de désintérêt.

-N'oublie pas que le sort du monde et de ma fille repose sur tes épaules.

 _ouains, ouains, ouains, en fait tu t'en fous du monde,_ songea Link, _tout ce que tu veux c'est retrouver ta fille pour que les militaires se la ferment._ il se leva difficilement tout en regardant son épée avec toute la déprime possible sachant que sa quête ne lui rapportera rien de bon pour lui, et il se changea pour aller rejoindre le directeur. _J'ai tellement pas le goût d'aller plus loin dans cette histoire,_ _je n'ai pas envie de lui refaire du mal!_ Lui et le directeur s'assirent à la table des professeurs et ce dernier lui montra quelques vieux parchemins;

-tu vois Link, hier j'en ai profité pour faire des recherches sur ta quête. Il semblerait qu'après que la déesse, soit la première Zelda se soit rendue dans le passé. Le héros devait renforcer sa lame en accomplissant des épreuves.

-pis je dois aller où pour faire ces tests-là? demanda-t-il distraitement en voyant que Kiko et Grida s'embrassaient.

-D'après la littérature, c'est un lieu spirituel pis les entrées sont très bien cachées, mais pour t'aider tu devrais aller voir du côté du temple du sceau. Selon les écrits, l'ancienne t'y attend.

Le chevalier acquiesça avant de prendre son café pour se mettre en route. Il jeta dernier coup d'oeil aux deux amoureux avant de pousser un long soupir. _Je ne sens pas du tout cette maudite folle d'Émilie, si seulement cette «Sorcière_des_glaces» pouvait me répondre,_ pensa-t-il, _peu importe, je vais être pogné à vie avec ma main gauche._ Puis il s'en alla à son tour, rendu à l'extérieur, Fay le prévenu de la planification du jour.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, à cause de la super-éruption qui a détruit Hyrule, le temple du sceau est lui aussi détruit.

-Fay, je n'en ai rien à foutre de ça, dis-moi juste quoi faire pis où passer!

-Maître,vous devez aller voir l'ancienne du sanctuaire du sceau, pour ce faire, vous devez passer par les bois perdus

-ah d'accord. Seulement une couple de niaiseries divines et c'est tout, et après j'me morfonds toute la journée, dit-il sur un ton las.

-Maître, est-ce que tout va bien? Je constate une dégradation dans votre attitude.

-oui, oui, Fay, fais toi en pas.

-y aurait-il un lien de causalité avec votre crise de rage d'hier?

-Oui et non, en fait je ne sais pas, je pense à Tetra.

-voulez-vous me faire part de vos sentiments?

Link ne répondit pas, et il se dirigea vers la grande place, le personnel militaire était là comme toujours, il salua Youri, le caporal Tommy Gingras, le technicien des communications Jallal, le bleu (un certain Houle me semble) et pour finir le sergent Lebrun.

-Belle journée, hein, sergent, lança-t-il sur un ton faussement enjoué.

-Oh oui! En effet, il va faire chaud aujourd'hui, 35 degrés Celsius.

Link s'en alla pour sauter et faire un tour chez cette vieille illuminée, mais le sergent le retenu.

-Avant de partir, j'ai une petite question à vous poser, Monsieur Löftwing; où est donc votre amie Tetra? Ça fait trois jours que je ne l'ai pas vue, demanda le militaire d'un ton neutre.

Le visage de l'adolescent blanchit, on pouvait bien dire ce qu'on voulait à Hergo, mais pas au sergent, alors il bégaya :

-Je ne sais pas trop elle est restée sur une île quelconque, je rapportais le déjeuner.

-Ah! d'accord, pour célébrer votre victoire si je puis me permettre, répondit le sergent Lebrun sur un ton serein d'enquêteur, et ce déjeuner il est constitué de quoi, car vous n'avez rien sur vous, qui m'indique que vous allez manger en sa compagnie.

-Oh fuck, j'ai du oublier.

-et dites-moi quand est-ce prévois revenir?

Link ne répondit pas et il rebroussa chemin nerveusement, puis son agitation retomba, il allait se rendre voir l'illuminée et se faire discret pour éviter les questions indiscrètes du sergent. Il s'élança à partir d'une plate-forme de saut et il partit pour la forêt de Fironne. Il plongea dans le pilier de lumière avec ses élytres. il atterrit dans une clairière et Fay sortit alors de son épée pour faire ses analyses.

-Maître, selon mes analyses, il faut vous rendre au sud de la forêt, mais faites attention, il est aisément facile de se perdre dans les bois perdus.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et il se mit en marche vers le sud. Il se servit du pouvoir de détection de Fay. Il remarquait que la forêt commençait à s'épaissir. La végétation devenait de plus en plus dense, si bien que la lumière du jour peinait à se rendre au sol. Puis il perdit le signal que l'esprit bleu lui envoyait.

-maître, dit-elle sur son ton robotique, il y a quelque chose dans cette forêt qui m'empêche de détecter quoi que ce soit.

Le chevalier soupira. _Stupide terminator, tu trouves toujours le moyen de me lâcher en plein milieu de ta job._ Soudain l'adolescent entendit un bruissement dans les feuilles. Il se retourna et il ne vit rien. Il continua alors son chemin avec l'étrange impression d'être observé. Il marcha durant une bonne trentaine de minutes et sans le savoir, il tournait en rond. Il repassa devant les mêmes arbres quelques fois, jusqu'au moment au Fay lui fit de nouveau part de ses analyses.

-maître, je constate que vous tournez en rond depuis un bon moment.

-tu penses que c'est à cause de quoi? Dit-il sur un ton ferme et sarcastique.

-Je ne sais pas maître.

-ta détection qui ne marche pas, allume épaisse!

-Maître, je vous jure que tout ceci est au-dessus de ma volonté, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il y a une force inconnue qui m'empêche d'utiliser ma détection en ces lieux.

Et au moment où l'adolescent allait vomir ses pires insultes sur Fay, un cri déchira le silence de la forêt. Ce cri semblait bien familier pour l'adolescent. Il se dirigea vers sa source et il vit quelqu'un en train de se débattre avec de drôles de personnages. Ils se comportaient comme des pantins désarticulés. Ils portaient une sorte de cape qui ressemblait à une vieille feuille morte et ils avaient tous un sourire niais accroché à leur visage vide d'expression. L'adolescent vit au milieu de cet attroupement son plus grand rival; Hergo. Il tentait de repousser ses assaillants avec une vulgaire branche et il était aussi pathétique qu'un type qui essaye d'effrayer des gents avec une fourchette de plastique. _Oh déesse,_ se dit le chevalier en voyant la scène, _Hergo qui se bat, comme c'est joli, il a le style d'un, d'un douche-bag ivre mort!_

-CRISS LÂCHEZ-MOÉ, GANG DE FUCKÉ, LÂCHEZ MOÉ, J'VAS VOUS FAIRE SOUFFERT EN TABARNAK.

Link tenta tant bien que mal de réprimer son fou rire, jusqu'au moment où Hergo le remarqua.

-HEILLE MON HOSTIE DE CHÂTAIN, VIENS M'AIDER, ÇA PRESSE!

-non, pis arange toi avec tes troubles, ricana Link.

-ESTI, POURQUOI VOUS N'ALLEZ PAS ATTAQUER LE CRISS DE CHÂTAIN, MAUDITE GANG DE MANGE MARDE!

Puis les marionnettes se retournèrent vers le chevalier et elles avancèrent vers lui avec leur démarche de pantin désarticulé.

-va donc chier, gronda l'adolescent en voyant les marionnettes avancer vers lui.

D'un geste rapide, le chevalier dégaina son arme et il alla frapper ces nuisances. Link les réduisit en miettes et une fois chose faite, le douche-bag l'agrippa par les épaules avant de lui crier:

-ON EST OÙ MON ESTI DE CHÂTAIN, ON EST OÙ SACREMENT!

-vas-tu te calmer? gronda Link.

-ON EST OÙ?

-à la forêt de Fironne, dans les bois perdu ciboire!

-PIS C'ÉTAIT QUOI SES CHOSES LÀ?

-JE NE LE SAIS PAS MOI-MÊME, FAIT QU'ARRÊTE DE ME PÉTER LES OREILLES!

Puis Hergo reprit son souffle et il regarda autour de lui d'un air dégouté.

-ouains hein t'es ben équipé pour le sexe toé, dans ta p'tite forêt... on se demande ben ce que tu f'sais là hein mon tabarnak de châtain!

L'adolescent sentait la chaleur monter dans ses joues.

-de quoi tu parles, répondit Link irrité, je, je ne fais pas ça moi là!

-ben oui câlice, fais moé pas des acrères sacrement, Tetra doit être là avec le...

-t'es tu cave toi, je, je ne l'ai jamais fait avec elle.

-ah ben criss, je le savais que t'étais une tapette, fit le douche-bag arrogamment, tu te la fais mettre dedans par Francisco pit-pit!

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, et il continua sa route.

-Bon heille, faut que j'aille annoncer à tout le monde ton p'tit secret mon châtain, on se r'voit à Célesbourg!

-bonne chance, lui répondit insolemment le chevalier, le GPS ne rentre pas ici, fait qu'amuse-toi bien!

-Hé, hé, hé, reprit le douche-bag sur un ton mal à l'aise, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche le châtain.

Link s'enfonça alors dans les bois et Hergo le suivit. Le trajet fut long et pénible puisqu'Hergo n'arrêtait pas de l'embêter pour des conneries. Puis au bout de 15 minutes de marche, ils se firent attaquer par d'autres marionnettes magiques. L'adolescent put les réduire en copeau dans le temps de le dire, puis il se retourna pour voir un petit être étrange danser sur un rocher. Il avait le même visage niais que ses pantins. Il était petit et il portait sensiblement le même accoutrement que ses marionnettes. En le voyant, le chevalier retroussa le nez comme un fauve ce qui révéla ses dents. Il dégaina son couteau et il le lança sur le petit être qui l'esquiva avant de disparaître dans les bois.

-tu es venu pour jouer, lança-t-il en s'enfonçant dans les fourrés

Link se mit aussitôt à sa poursuite, suivit d'Hergo.

* * *

 **à partir de ce moment, la vie de Link va basculer, comment pourra-t-il vivre avec le fait qu'il ait agressé sa meilleure amie, celle là même qui s'est efforcée de le sortir de sa dépression**


	13. Chapitre 1-11: le début de la fin?

**Voici le chapitre 11, certes un peu court, mais il pose les bases pour la suite. On fait la rencontre de Zelda et Hergo fait l'épais comme d'habitude**

* * *

 **chapitre 11: le début de la fin**

-Allez, attrape-moi si tu peux, gazouilla Skull Kid.

Lui courrait après le plus vite qu'il pouvait, et il était sur le point d'attraper la petite créature lorsqu'elle se volatilisa pour apparaître sur une branche d'arbre. Elle souffla alors dans une drôle de trompette ce qui fit apparaître d'autres marionnettes du haut des arbres. L'adolescent détruisit ses adversaires avec une grande facilité et Hergo s'était déniché un bras de ces dernières pour se débarrasser des vagues suivantes. Skull Kid continuait à gambader gaiement en relâchant ses pantins sur les deux adolescents. Hergo voyait Link s'enrager après chaque vague d'ennemi si bien qu'après un certain moment, il peinait à le suivre. Puis ils débouchèrent dans une vaste clairière à l'air sacré, comme s'ils se trouvaient sur des ruines d'un temple. L'endroit débouchait sur une falaise qui surplombait la mer et sur un plateau en pierre se trouvait une arche qui était une porte du temps. Skull kid s'éloigna en bondissant joyeusement vers cette porte. Le chevalier poussa un grognement grave avant de lancer son couteau sur l'enfant des bois. Le canif volait comme une flèche et il était sur le point de se planter dans la nuque de Skull Kid lorsque quelqu'un l'attrapa au vol. Cette personne était vêtue d'une longue toge rouge avec un capuchon pointu et elle avait une longue tresse qu'elle avait roulée autour de sa tête et qui formait un pendule. Elle referma calmement le couteau de l'adolescent avant de dire;

-calme ta fureur, élu des cieux!

Link crut entendre une voix familière dans ces mots. Il se calma, mais il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait à tout prix savoir d'où venait cette impression de déjà vu.

-je suis l'ancienne cela faisait des siècles que je t'attendais et maintenant Skull Kid t'a trouvé.

-esti d'vieille plotte, lui murmura Hergo.

L'adolescent avait quasiment envie de rire, mais il voulait écouter ce qu'elle avait à dire.

-tu es en ce moment dans le domaine du temps, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste après avoir été détruit dans le Grand Cataclysme. Ta venue en ce lieu sacré m'indique qu'il est temps pour toi de purifier ton âme et d'augmenter la puissance de ta lame pour pouvoir éradiquer le fléau qui ronge ce monde.

-et aussi pour pouvoir ramener Tetra loin de cette conne d'Impa, c'est ça?

L'ancienne lui jeta un regard noir avant de continuer.

-Oui, c'est ça, dit-elle sur un ton froissé, la lyre que Tetra t'a donnée te servira à ouvrir la porte du temps pour la rejoindre.

-Attends, je ne sais même pas jouer de cette chose pis aussi ça ne me tente pas, le son que ça fait c'est juste horrible.

-maudit que t'es poche le Châtain, c'est facile de jouzer de c't'affaire là câlice.

Hergo lui prit alors sa lyre et il joua quelques notes

-kin gâre ça je t'ai jouzé comment on dit ça dont; un fif hashtag?

-on dit Fa dièse sombre imbécile, lui rappela l'ancienne.

-heille vielle plotte, c'est le châtain le fif hashtag icitte, pis moé là, j'dis que j'prends sa place, je fais sa job, pis j'garde Tetra au boutte du compte!

Link se raidit, ah enfin, _ce crétin a eu une excellente idée, sauf pour la fin._

-continue, dit Link avec un ton intéressé.

-ben là, criss, me semble que c'est clair esti, je prends ta place parce que t'es trop poche pour t'en occuper, justement c'est ça que j'ai entendu du directeur.

-AH, mais j'attendais que ça moi là, vas-y c'est une excellente idée que t'as eue, répliqua l'adolescent tout content.

-OK correct, moi j'y vas, ça fait que amuse-toi ben à te la faire mettre dans le cul par ton chum Francisco, mon tabarnak de châtain.

Le douche-bag se tourna alors vers Impa avant de dire :

-bon enweille ma vieille sacoche, dit moi donc là, par où je passe pour scorer Tetra!

-Hergo, dit-elle sur un ton exaspéré, ce n'est pas toi qui as été choisi pour cette mission, c'est Link.

Hergo jeta un coup d'oeil dégouté à son rival avant de dire :

-ben non, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche là sacrement de vieille peau. Link là c'est un feuf pis ça là, genre sauver l'univers, ça revient au gars qualifié pour faire ça, genre moé!

-Je te le redis, dit-elle d'un ton calme et serein, tu n'es pas celui qui a été choisi pour accomplir cette mission, une autre personne a été choisie il y a fort longtemps et cette personne c'est Link!

-De kocé là, que je peux pas sauver Tetra calice! Tu connais rien là-dedans esti d'vielle peau!

Elle fixa Hergo du regard sans rien dire, mais ses yeux disaient tout, Link était l'élu du destin, et non lui. Alors le douche-bag cria :

-tu me niaises là criss! Dis-moi pas que c'est cette hostie de Châtain qui a été choisi pour accomplir cette patente-là, tout ce qui fait, c'est gamer pis se la faire mettre en braillant!

En entendant ces mots, Link s'enflamma.

-sacrement, je, je suis pas homosexuel ok là, y'a environ trois jours j'ai avoué à Tetra que je l'aimais, j'ai envie de la revoir ok là. Pis c'est pas toi, ni personne qui va m'enlever ça.

-farme ta yeule le châtain, hein, parce qu'on se demande pas c'est qui qui braillait quand le litte faisait couic-couic

-pis c'est qui qui veut l'enculer hein? Hein?

L'ancienne les regardait se prendre la tête l'air consterné. Consternée de voir le héros jadis si noble, se rabaisser à de grotesques sottises de la sorte.

-ouains ton dick est trop petit pour rentrer dedans.

-ta yeule toi, ma bite est plus grosse que la tienne, elle peut passer à travers une porte blindée...

-ASSEZ, ASSEZ, cria l'ancienne, on aurait dit deux petits enfants immatures!

Link riait aux éclats en regardant le malaise naître dans le visage de son rival. Hergo en eut assez et il partit en courant en lâchant un énorme juron, ce qui fit rire l'adolescent aux éclats, alors pour le calmer, la doyenne le regarda d'un air sévère et aussitôt il s'arrêta de rire et fut plongé dans un grand malaise, alors l'ancienne lui dit:

-quelle immaturité, jeune homme, le premier héros avait beaucoup plus de tenue que toi...

-c'est quoi l'rapport?

-le premier héros ne se serait pas chamaillé avec son rival pour des peccadilles de bas instinct, dit-elle d'un ton sévère, l'élu doit se montrer mature s'il veut accomplir sa quête de sauver le monde.

-OK, dit-Link sur un ton qui trahissait son manque d'intérêt.

-parfois, je me demande si elles n'auraient pas dû choisir quelqu'un d'autre...

-bon OK! ça vous dérangerait pas de changer un peu l'air s'il vous plaît? Pour vous soit je suis lâche ou immature, ben voyons!

Elle mit alors sa main sur son dos et elle l'amena près de la porte du temps.

-Link nous devons parler de ce qui s'en vient, ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir tout ça, pour activer le portail du temps il te faudra retrouver les trois pierres, dit-elle en désignant le cadre,

-OK trois garnottes pis c'est tout?

-non, Link tu ne comprends pas, ce ne sont pas des «garnottes» ordinaires comme tu dis, tu dois comprendre d'où elles viennent, ces trois pierres ont été créées par le grand sage de la lumière Rauru qui voulait sceller le royaume sacré qui contenait la Triforce. Mais après le grand cataclysme d'Hyrule, ces trois pierres ont été corrompues et les déesses les ont confiées aux trois dragons qui gouvernent ces terres, car eux seuls pouvaient contenir leur corruption. Pour pouvoir rencontrer ces grands esprits, tu devras passer des épreuves qui feront grandir ton âme, pour ce faire tu devras aller sur l'île des oiseaux, de là tu trouveras la tour des chants.

-ah non, pas l'île aux oiseaux, c'est tellement plein de merde qu'on ne sait pas par où se poser!

-ha, ha, t'es pogné pour aller dans marde, râla Hergo en arrière plan.

-vas-y donc toé, tu voulais me remplacer, fait que fais donc ça!

-Link, fit la doyenne, tu es l'élu et les voies d'Hylia sont impénétrables! Ta mission exige de toi que tu te rendes sur cette île pour y apprendre les trois mélodies sacrées. Pour ce faire, tu devras apprendre à jouer de ta lyre.

-AH, cette chose qui joue de la musique de merde? Bon va falloir en jouer, ben c'est non, car c'est très agressant comparé SOTD!

-tu devras en jouer!

Link prit ce maudit instrument dans ses mains en jouant quelques notes, tout en regardant l'ancienne avec mépris.

-Cette lyre que tu tiens entre tes mains n'est nul autre que la lyre de la déesse Hylia, elle est dotée d'un grand pouvoir et tu dois apprendre à le maîtriser. Maintenant, pose ton regard sur les arbres et observe le mouvement des feuilles. Joue en rythme avec la nature et tu seras fin prêt pour affronter les épreuves des déesses.

L'adolescent regarda le mouvement désordonné du vent dans les feuilles en espérant trouver un quelconque et il se dit : _ça ne doit pas être plus difficile que de jouer à «The hero ov the guitar». Bon allez, je me lance!_ Il pinça les cordes de son instrument et il décida de jouer «through the fire and flames». Il joua la chanson du mieux qu'il le pouvait et l'ancienne l'arrêta au milieu de son élan.

-d'accord, je suis convaincue, dit-elle l'air amer.

-Bon t'es contente là, lui répondit hargneusement le chevalier, je peux m'en aller.

-Oui, va, va, tu es prêt pour les épreuves.

L'adolescent trouva sa réaction bizarre et avant de partir, il demanda à la doyenne;

-est-ce que je vais me perdre si je retourne dans le bois?

-non, il n'y aura pas de problème cette fois.

L'adolescent s'enfonça dans les bois pour rentrer chez lui et Hergo se mit à sa suite.

-Heille mon esti de châtain, tu t'en vas où comme ça, si tu penses que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça sans que le monde connaissent ton secret là!

-Hergo, fit la doyenne, vient, j'ai des choses très importantes à te dire.

-Vas-y, fit l'adolescent en s'éloignant, va donc écouter les histoires de la vieille!

Le douche-bag rechigna un peu et il décida de rester auprès de l'ancienne. Link repartit dans les profondeurs de la forêt pour repartir à Célesbourg. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, la doyenne regarda Hergo droit dans les yeux.

-Hergo, toi aussi tu vas avoir un rôle à jouer dans toute cette histoire!

-comment ça?

-Je dois t'expliquer certaines choses, tu ne le sais peut-être pas, mais Link est une menace contre le monde...

Au même moment, Link rentrait à Célesbourg. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de continuer la mission que le destin lui avait confiée. Il avait peur de cet abattoir promis par le Monarque Démoniaque ainsi que de ce pouvoir qu'il avait en lui. Il avait peur qu'il gagne en puissance et qu'il commette l'impardonnable sur son amie Tetra. Il rentra au village et il alla tout de suite s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il vérifia sur son profil de rencontre et il vit qu'il avait deux nouveaux messages, le premier venant d'Émilie, la folle aux cristaux et l'autre... de Sorcière_des_glaces. L'adolescent alla immédiatement voir ce message. Il était tout simple et il disait:

-bonjour, Link, comment vas-tu?

Il regardait ces cinq mots affichés dans la boîte de dialogue du site avec grand enthousiasme. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, mise à part;

-je vais bien pis toi?

Pas de réponse, il renchérit;

 _-toi dans la vie t'aimes quoi? Pas les cristaux j'espère lol._

Toujours pas de réponse, si bien que Link commençait à désespérer, puis au bout de deux minutes son interlocutrice lui répondit:

 _-je n'ai jamais été une grande fan des cristaux comme mon père, moi je préfère le métal pis un bon roman._

 _-Attends, écrivit le chevalier, ton père aime les cristaux ésotérique?_

 _-non, pas pour ça. Tu connais Ralph Gucci?_

 _-non._

 _-il est un des chimistes les plus éminents d'Hyrule et il a fait des recherches sur les cristaux en optique non linéaire. Si tu veux, je peux te fournir les liens vers les sites où il a publié ses recherches._

 _-euh est-ce qu'on peut parler d'autre chose, lui écrivit le chevalier, je crois que j'ai eu ma dose de cristaux pour aujourd'hui._

 _-attends, mais c'est très intéressant l'optique non linéaire_

 _Ah non pas une autre fille étrange comme cette Émilie._

 _-Bon toi t'écoutes quoi comme métal, des groupes comme System Ov The Down, Indigo-Ghost?_

 _-laisse-moi rire, répondit-elle, c'est rien que du métal de douche-bag, au mieux de l'entrée de gamme._

 _-hé c'est pas cool de me dire ça, moi c'est mes groupes favoris._

 _-désolée d'avoir été aussi élitiste sur ce coup-là, lui répondit-elle, c'est juste que moi j'écoute des trucs qui sont plus raffinés en termes de métal, si tu veux je peux te faire une liste de mes chansons préférées._

Puis Galina vint alors cogner à la porte de l'adolescent.

-Link, viens-t'en! Le dîner est prêt.

Il prévint alors sa nouvelle conquête qu'il allait dîner et il sortit de sa chambre.

-Ah Link, dit la surveillante de la cantine, le directeur veut te parler à propos de ta quête, va le voir dans son bureau après le dîner vers une heure

L'adolescent soupira, _je vais lui dire la vérité à ce vieux bonhomme-là, je vais lui dire ce qui m'attend au bout de sa mission là! Pis qu'il s'en trouve un autre parce que j'en ai assez!_ Il alla dîner et il se sentait léger. D'un, le mystère qui entourait cette fameuse «Sorcière_des_glaces» le fascinait et de deux, il allait s'affranchir de sa mission. Il mangea tranquillement avec ses amis en écoutant la télévision. Puis un reportage attira son attention; il y avait des émeutes dans une ville du Mazadaran de l'Ouest nommé Tolehmäk. On voyait l'armée d'Hyrule tenter de contenir le flot de gents en colère. L'adolescent observa plus attentivement les émeutiers, ils ne semblaient pas humains. Puis la vidéo prit une tournure étrange lorsque l'un des agitateurs fixa longuement la caméra du petit cinéaste amateur comme s'il essayait de dire quelque chose. _Attends,_ songea Link en regardant les images filmées avec une caméra minable de cellulaire, _on dirait que les types qui foutent la merde ont les yeux jaunes. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu!_

-heille les gars, dit alors l'adolescent en se retournant vers sa bande, vous ne trouvez pas que les brasseurs de merde ont de quoi d'étrange, genre les yeux jaunes?

-non, lui répondit Kiko, je n'ai pas remarqué ça.

-de toute façon c'est les nouvelles internationales, reprit Grida, C'est juste des ramassis de vidéo filmé avec des caméras minables de cellulaire on y voit pas grand-chose de toute façon.

 _Pourtant, j'aurais juré que les agitateurs avaient les yeux jaunes,_ se dit l'adolescent en retournant à son repas. Il finit alors son repas avec cette drôle d'impression de déjà vu. Il avait le sentiment que l'homme noir essayait de le contacter via ces images. _Non c'est ridicule,_ se répétait-il, _pourquoi je pense à de pareilles stupidités._ Après le dîner, l'adolescent retourna dans sa chambre pour parler avec «Sorcière_des_glaces». Il vit sur la page de clavardage le message suivant;

 _-Link je ne pourrai pas te parler cette après-midi, car on prend l'avion pour partir à Termina pour cette fin de semaine. Si tu veux par contre on pourra se parler ce soir. Oh et au fait mon nom à moi c'est Zelda._

 _-ok à ce soir Zelda,_ lui répondit-il.

Il mit alors son ordinateur en veille et il alla voir le directeur qui voulait lui parler dans le bureau. Il se rendit alors à son rendez-vous. En entrant dans le bureau de , il remarqua que ce dernier était avec les professeurs et qu'ils avaient tous une mine perturbée.

-assieds-toi, dit le directeur sur un ton sévère.

Le chevalier s'assit nerveusement tout en se demandant qu'est-ce que le directeur allait lui dire.

-Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, enchaîna-t-il sur le même ton sévère, mais il se passe des choses étranges dans les pays voisins du nôtre. Ces derniers, comme j'ai pu voir aux nouvelles, sont sur le bord de l'anarchie à cause du fléau des bokoblins. Ces sales pestes de Ganon doivent semer le chaos derrière elles étant donné que leur maître s'est réveillé.

-mais, fit l'adolescent d'un air interloqué, vous n'avez pas vu quelque chose d'étrange avec les fauteurs de merde.

-Link ton langage, coupa sèchement le directeur.

-ben euh eux autres là, ils, ils avaient les yeux jaunes et ils n'avaient pas l'air humains.

-c'est ce qu'ils veulent te faire croire, rajouta Arfan avec de son ton décontracté, depuis deux ans qu'ils nous disent qu'ils ont trouvé une arme biologique pour faire disparaître ces sales monstres, mais ça n'a jamais été prouvé.

L'adolescent soupira avant de rajouter;

-je n'ai pas envie de continuer ce délire-là ok!

-Mais il le faut, gronda Gaepora, tu es le seul à pouvoir enrayer la machination qui se trame en Irbestan et en Périndorie.

-avouez que c'est parce que vous avez peur que les militaires découvrent que Tetra a été enlevée pis que Hergo à décidé de me suivre hein? C'est ça?

Les professeurs jetèrent un regard noir à l'adolescent.

-Sors, lui gronda le directeur, et je ne veux pas te revoir sans ma fille Tetra!

Le chevalier sortit alors du bureau en poussant un grand soupir d'insatisfaction. _Ce vieux bonhomme se fout bien de ce qui se passe en Périndorie ou dans ces autres trous perdus du tiers monde, lui il veut ravoir sa fille pour faire rouler sa business de tourisme._ Une fois rendue à l'extérieur de l'école, Fay fit part de ses analyses à son maître.

-Maître, vous devez vous rendre sur l'île des Oiseaux pour apprendre les mélodies sacrées, rappelez-vous.

-Non pas cette île-là, râla l'adolescent, ça sent la merde de célestrier là-bas, et des fois lorsque le vent souffle dans la bonne direction, ça sent la déjection jusqu'à Célesbourg et dis moi pas qu'il va falloir que j'aille au cœur de cette fausse septique pour oiseau pour apprendre des chansonnettes divines à la con? Maudit, cette prophétie est vraiment la chose la plus stupide jamais écrite dans cet univers.

Fay ne répondit pas et elle se tourna vers la direction de la fameuse île.

-Bon ok j'ai compris, ronchonna-t-il, on va y aller, mais je te jure que je ne resterai pas là longtemps!

Puis le chevalier s'en alla en ronchonnant, et il s'envola vers l'île des oiseaux. Il repensait à cette île qui justement est l'endroit de prédilection des célestriers quand vient le temps de se reposer ou de se reproduire. Il paraîtrait aussi qu'il y a un ermite qui vit sur cette île et qui s'occuperait des oiseaux. Plus il se rapprochait de cette île avec son célestrier, plus ça sentait la déjection et la merde d'oiseau. Puis une forte odeur vint lui rappeler qu'il était rendu à destination, l'île se trouvait droite devant lui, on y discernait quelques pics de roche qui étaient recouverts de fientes et de matière de toutes sortes, il y avait quelques nids çà et là, et qui, pour la plupart étaient habités. En posant le pied sur l'île, il eut un haut-le-cœur, car l'odeur de merde était trop forte. Il s'avança en se bouchant le nez, car l'odeur était trop intense, puis un homme vint l'accueillir, il disait s'appeler Terry LeBeedle, et que autre fois il tenait une boutique volante lui et son père, mais il a été forcé à la retraite à cause des vendeurs qui viennent lors des semaines d'approvisionnement. L'ermite le conduisit jusqu'à une cabane, qui devait sûrement être son ancienne boutique avant qu'il ne vienne s'installer dans ce véritable merdier. Alors l'ermite le regarda avec intérêt avant de dire:

-alors comme ça tu es celui qui a été nommé par les déesses pour accomplir cette mission, comment tu t'appelles?

-Link, grogna-t-il.

-ah les grands esprits m'avaient parlé de toi et de ta venue, ainsi donc tu dois apprendre les trois mélodies sacrées pour rencontrer les dragons.

-genre, fit l'adolescent en roulant des yeux, me semble que c'est évident?

Link en eut assez, il se leva et il s'en alla hors de la cabane, l'ermite le retenu :

-Link, ton attitude m'inquiète, tu manifestes des signes effrayants, fais bien attention, puisqu'une atroce vérité essaye de refaire surface et tu devras surveiller tes arrières, car tu pourrais bien retourner la mauvaise pierre!

L'adolescent soupira avant de lui répondre :

-ouains la seule «atroce» vérité que je connaisse c'est que moi je ne pourrai pas vivre avec Tetra à cause de vos niaiseries!

-non ce n'est pas de ça que je parle, je parle d'un fléau plus ancien que le monde, plus vil que ce que tu vas affronter, il guette et il est à l'affût du moindre de tes mouvements!

L'ermite le suivait, le sommant de ralentir, mais en vain, puis l'adolescent s'arrêta net devant une tour de pierre, et ce connard de Beedle arriva alors à sa hauteur.

-Ah, mais attends, tu vois cette tour, c'est la tour des cieux, celle qui te permettra d'apprendre les mélodies sacrées.

Ah non, pas lui je ne veux plus l'entendre, et Link s'engouffra alors dans un petit tunnel qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la tour, l'intérieur était plutôt de simple constitution, il y avait une plate-forme qui se rendait au cœur même de la tour pour se terminer par une sorte de balcon, en avant duquel il y avait une maudite statue de la déesse qui tenait ses mains d'un air moqueur. Le chevalier marchait lentement en regardant autour de lui d'un air haineux, toi là, maudite folle, tu me fais courir partout et il faut que je chante tes louanges pétrolières, va donc chier! Il marcha sur une plaque en or, ce qui fit activer une sorte de mécanisme qui fit chanter la statue, puis Fay dans une sorte d'élan d'émerveillement sorti alors de l'épée de Link pour lui faire part de ses analyses.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, les mots de la déesse se sont éveillés en moi lorsque vous avez activé ce mécanisme, je vais vous traduire ces mots qui ont été écrits pour vous...

-oh non, oh non, Fay tu ne fais pas ça!

Fay n'écoutant que son instinct se mit à narrer les mots des déesses pour son maître qui ne comprenait rien à tout ce charabia, certes la traduction était exacte, mais le sens ne voulait rien dire aux yeux de Link, déjà que la chanson 36 n'avait aucun sens en soit durant ses 46 secondes de durée, mais ça c'était encore pire. Puis Fay ayant fini sa narration de haute voltige (elle a tendance à faire des cabrioles lorsqu'elle joue aux traductrices) se tourna vers Link en lui disant:

-vous devez maintenant apprendre le premier chant, le courage de Farore.

Alors elle se mit à chanter, voulant que son maître l'accompagne au chant, mais il faisait semblant de jouer, car le son produit par cette lyre est à des années-lumière des rifts mélodieux d'une guitare électrique, puis soudain il s'arrêta, car ses oreilles se mettaient à bourdonner, puis il s'effondra sur le sol sous la torture de cette infâme musique divine. Puis Fay, impassible, lorsque le chant fut terminé le regarda et elle lui dit:

-Maître, tout va bien?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

-mais je peux vous dire que j'ai enregistré les paroles de ce premier chant, je vous conseille de vous rendre au lieu de la première épreuve, soit dans la forêt de Fironne

Puis Link se leva et il se frotta les oreilles, cette chanson est bien finie on peut avancer, puis il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'humide et de sirupeux avait coulé de ses oreilles, c'était... du sang! _Cette chansonnette est si horrible qu'elle m'a fait saigner des oreilles, au moins mes tympans sont encore valides!_ Puis il sortit au plus vite de la tour avant que la déesse de pierre se remette à chanter de nouveau, bousculant au passage l'ermite il prit son envol avec son célestrier, plus jamais je ne reviendrai icitte, PLUS JAMAIS!

* * *

 **est-ce que Link parviendra à maîtriser sa malédiction, et surtout est-ce vraiment Ganon qui l'a maudit de la sorte?**


	14. Chapitre 1-12: l'épreuve de Farore

et voici le 12e chapitre, dans lequel il se passe des choses assez étrange lorsque Link fera son hypnéa...

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : la première épreuve**

Pendant ce temps, dans une autre époque, Tetra et Impa se dirigeaient vers l'actuel temple du sceau, qui avant portait le nom de domaine d'Hylia. La prêtresse partout autour d'elle d'un air anxieux, le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu azur et il n'y avait aucun nuage dans le ciel. _Mais où sommes-nous_ , se demandait a répétition la prêtresse en suivant Impa, _pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne me dit rien!_

-Impa, mais où est-ce qu'on est?

-Tout te sera révélé en temps et lieu mon enfant ne t'en fait pas.

-Arrêtez de tout me cacher, ça fait une journée qu'on marche sans savoir où on va. Premièrement il y a cet homme qui me dit de me presser et toi, qui ne me dis pas où et quand on est!

La shiek soupira, cet homme, maudit soit-il!

-Nous sommes peu de temps après que le royaume se soit remis de la guerre avec le crépuscule et tu dois rejoindre le temple du temps pour accomplir le rôle qui t'a été destiné.

-et depuis combien de temps le crépuscule a été repoussé, demanda-t-elle d'un ton nerveux.

-Je crois depuis huit mois, mais ce n'est pas important.

L'adolescente n'écoutait pas, elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse. _La Grande Guerre du crépuscule,_ se dit-elle, _on est huit mois après... oh non, on est aux alentours de 1480, le Grand plateau Hylien va bientôt entrer en éruption._

-bon d'accord merci de me le dire, fit-elle sur un ton sec et nerveux à la fois, mais est-ce que je vais pouvoir revenir en 2013?

-oui seulement lorsque tu auras accompli ta destinée.

-OK, mais faut faire ça vite, le grand plateau va exploser d'un moment à l'autre.

-Mais dame Tetra, fit la guerrière Shieka, il est impossible que le plateau Hylien explose, c'est, c'est insensé.

La prêtresse se tut et elle prit une mine contrariée. Elles continuèrent leur chemin et au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, elles étaient rendues à la clairière où le temple du temps se trouve. Elles entrèrent alors dans le temple qui ressemblait à une grande cathédrale. Tetra aurait été très heureuse de pouvoir entrer dans cette vieille relique témoin de la puissance d'Hylia, mais elle pensait à autre chose. Le plateau d'Hyrule qui était sur le point d'entrer en éruption d'un moment à l'autre. Peut-être ce sera aujourd'hui, peut-être ce sera demain, ou dans quelques années encore, ça elle ne le savait pas. Puis Impa la tira de sa rêverie.

-Dames Tetra, maintenant nous devons accomplir le rituel Final qui fera de vous la grande déesse Hylia.

La prêtresse écarquilla des yeux. _Quoi? Je vais devenir la grande Hylia? Mais qu'est-c'est qu'elle va penser de moi, moi qui n'était pas du tout la meilleure prêtresse que Célesbourg ai connu qu'est-c'est qu'elle va penser de moi, sa représentante._

-D, d'accord, bégaya-t-elle, et je fais comment pour faire ça?

Et avant même que la guerrière Shieka ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot, un puissant tremblement de terre secoua l'enceinte du temple.

-le plateau entre en éruption, hurla la prêtresse en essayant de s'enfuir du temple qui commençait à s'effondrer.

En 2013, Link volait maintenant loin de cette île maudite, et Fay semblait avoir oublié le fait qu'il avait saigné des oreilles tout à l'heure et elle lui parlait qu'elle avait programmé son pouvoir de détection pour pouvoir trouver l'entrée de l'épreuve, lui il ne tenait pas trop à faire ce genre de conneries, les pétrolières étaient une chose, mais se faire désillusionner par le coït pratiqué par son meilleur ami et son amoureuse en était une autre bien plus douloureuse qui allait conduire au célibat après cette mission débile, tout ce qu'il voulait faire maintenant c'était de rentrer chez-lui prendre ses affaires et disparaître sans laisser de traces. Fay le voyait qu'il ne voulait pas retourner à la forêt de Fironne, alors elle tenta de le motiver.

-Maître, semblez-vous oublier votre mission? Vous devez passer cette épreuve!

-NON, moi je veux pas, fit-il sur un ton d'un petit enfant à qui l'on demande de faire ses devoirs.

-Maître, vous devez arrêter de vous concentrer uniquement sur votre petite personne, sinon...

-sinon quoi?

-Je me mettrai à chanter jusqu'à tant que votre volonté fléchisse.

-heille le terminator, tu ne chanteras pas, t'es à mes ordres et quand je dis que tu ne chantes pas, tu ne chantes pas.

Mais Fay étant têtue comme une mule, et obéissante à ses créatrices ramena l'adolescent à l'ordre et se mit à chanter le courage de Farore. Link ne voulant pas encore une fois entendre cette agression sonore sauta dans le vide et il finit par se retrouver dans la forêt. Puis Fay le rejoignit puis d'un ton neutre et robotique elle lui dit :

-voyez maître, ce n'était pas si difficile que ça.

L'adolescent était très irrité. _Personne ne semble voir que si je continue, cette chose que j'ai au fond de moi va prendre le dessus sur moi pis me forcer à tuer ma meilleure amie comme j'ai tué Malakian!_

-Maître?

Il ne répondit pas. Pendant sa route il entra à nouveau sur le territoire des kokiris et il semblait que Péko et toute sa bande l'attendaient pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

-soit le bienvenu, dit-Péko avec le même ton serin de la première fois.

Link lui retourna ses salutations que par quelques grognements.

-Mais depuis la dernière fois nous avons oublié de nous présenter, comme tu le sais je m'appelle Péko et...

-Bon présentes-moi les tes bozos, coupa sèchement l'adolescent.

-moi je m'appelle Matéo, lança le premier.

-mon nom à moi c'est Robi, fit un second.

-moi c'est Kamon.

-et moi c'est Jasmi, fit la dernière.

-Ah, enchanté, répondit l'adolescent d'un ton absent en montant le volume de son iPod pour que la voix de Serj Tankian couvre celle du Kokiri.

-si nous sommes là c'est pour t'aider dans ta mission, vois-tu, ce matin, j'ai vu que des papillons azurs se massait près d'un point précis qui se trouvait près du grand arbre, je suis sur que ça a un rapport avec la prophétie.

-bof moi cette prophétie m'énerve, lui répondit l'adolescent.

-pourquoi donc mon ami, sais-tu que tu fais ça pour le bien de tous?

-non, parce que, d'un je vais être une tête d'affiche pour les grosses multinationales de mon pays, pis de deux je risque sûrement de commettre un meurtre après ces conneries-là!

-mais d'où sors-tu ces sottises? lui demanda Péko.

Link ne répondit pas et il laissa le Kokiri à ses interrogations. Sur le chemin de la forêt, il repensait à ces fameuses épreuves. Il en avait peur. Il avait peur que cette malédiction prenne plus de puissance en lui. Il se revoyait en train de commettre le meurtre de Malakian, sauf qu'à la place d'être un vulgaire mogma, c'était sa meilleure amie qui se faisait taillader le ventre à coup de couteau. Il revoyait l'expression claire et nette de terreur et de surprise de son amie. Il s'arrêta un moment, _faire demi-tour,_ songea-t-il, _je dois faire demi-tour et disparaître. Que Ganon fasse disparaître le monde, moi je ne veux pas tuer Tetra._

-Maître, demanda soudainement Fay, est-ce que tout va bien?

L'adolescent regarda alors longuement au loin, il avait le regard vide.

-Fay, dit-il sur un ton inquiet, est-ce, est-ce que je vais, est-ce que cette malédiction va prendre le dessus sur moi?

-maître, je ne peux pas vous garantir quoi que ce soit en lien avec ce qui vous afflige, puisque je n'ai jamais vu ni même été en contact avec les ténèbres qui corrompent votre âme.

Le chevalier lui jeta un regard noir et inquiet. _Pourquoi tu ne sais toujours rien sur les choses que je te demande, espèce d'idiote!_

-Mais par contre maître, sachez que je vais faire toutes les analyses nécessaires pour trouver une solution.

-ouains, depuis deux jours que tu me dis ça pis que ça empire! Je n'ai pas envie de tuer ma meilleure amie à cause de ça tu comprends, gronda l'adolescent, je ne veux pas tuer Tetra!

-maître, vous devez faire preuve de courage, et ce, malgré votre malédiction. Nous nous rapprochons du but à chaque jour qui passe. Pensez à votre amie que vous allez bientôt retrouver.

-justement, coupa-t-il, c'est justement à elle que je pense en disant que je ne veux plus continuer!

Fay ne répondit pas et les pensées de l'adolescent se tournèrent vers cette étrange odeur de poisson qui flottait dans l'air. Pourtant, il n'y avait aucun cours d'eau à proximité. Il continua alors son chemin avec l'étrange impression qu'il était suivi. Au bout d'une heure de marche, il arriva enfin à destination, car maintenant son épée était brillante comme un soleil, Fay sortie et lui fit part d'informations importantes.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, nous sommes à l'entrée de l'épreuve, pour ouvrir le passage vers l'endroit où vous devez la subir, vous devez interpréter le chant que nous avons appris.

Il hésita quelques instants avant de s'exécuter. Il jouait cette chanson de façon renfrognée et n'y donnait pas tout son cœur comme le voulut la prophétie. Puis une sorte de rosace apparut devant lui, selon Fay, c'était ÇA l'entrée de l'épreuve. Pour y accéder, il fallait y planter son épée au centre. L'adolescent regarda la rosace avec inquiétude. Il avait peur de ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté. Avec grandes précautions, il l'enfonça lentement dans le sol. Tout à coup, il se sentit raidir et il voulut retirer son épée le plus vite possible du sol, mais ce fut trop tard, car il perdit conscience. Il se réveilla dans un monde étrange, tout était pareil au monde normal, mais il y semblait y manquer quelques teintes, tout y était gris comme dans un rêve, puis la voix de Fay retentit de nulle part.

-Maître vous êtes dans l'hypnéa de Farore, un monde spirituel dans lequel votre âme doit grandir.

-d'accord et pis comment ça marche?

-Vous devez récupérer la relique de Farore, mais faites attention, car aussitôt que vous quitterez ce cercle, des êtres nommés les gardiens vous pourchasseront sans relâche pour vous empêcher d'obtenir la relique.

-OK, ça va être facile d'abord.

-J'ai oublié, maître, si les gardiens vous touchent, c'en est fini de vous.

L'adolescent poussa quelques jurons avant de s'élancer. Sitôt qu'il posa le pied hors du cercle, l'environnement changea du tout au tout, tout devint plus rouge et tout sembla plus hostile, puis les étranges statues de guerriers masqués qu'il avait remarqués plus tôt se mirent en marche, et ils foncèrent sur lui. Le chevalier essaya de se défendre et il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas ses armes sur lui. Il courut du plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour éviter la foudre des gardiens. Il se cacha dans l'équivalent du village des Kokiris. Il entra dans une cabane pour y trouver un petit fruit étrange et lumineux. Puis il entendit de nouveau la voix de Fay retentir de nulle part.

-Maître, vous avez devant vous un fruit de lumière. Cette petite baie vous indiquera pendant cinq minutes la position de la relique. Aussi, faites attention, je sens une anomalie dans l'Hypnéa. Il semblerait que votre malédiction se soit matérialisée sous la forme d'un être noir. Je vous conseille de fuir si vous entrez en contact avec lui.

Link prit une bouchée dans le fruit et il vit une raie de lumière pénétrer par la fenêtre nord de la cabane. Soudain, un gardien volant armé de deux cimeterres passa au travers du mur et il attaqua l'adolescent. Ce dernier évita le coup de justesse avant de sortir en courant de la cabane pour se rendre compte qu'il était pris au piège. Une douzaine de gardiens l'entourait, et ils mettaient leur masse bien en évidence pour intimider Link. Tout à coup, l'adolescent sentit le vent se lever vers l'ouest. Les gardiens reculèrent et au même moment, le chevalier sentait une aura ténébreuse l'oppresser. Il se retourna alors pour voir un être vêtu de noir. Il avait le même visage que lui sauf qu'à la différence du sien, il avait le teint blafard et son visage était mutilé sévèrement si bien que le côté gauche s'affaissait légèrement. Il avait deux horribles cornes de bouc et ses yeux bleus luisaient d'une haine sans nom. En le voyant, l'adolescent sentit son cœur s'emballer. La panique montait en lui au fur et à mesure que son double maléfique s'approchait de lui. L'adolescent reculait de plus en plus vite si bien qu'il trébucha. Le démon de son âme s'arrêta alors à deux pas de lui et il lui tendit la main. C'était une main griffue et grise comme de la cendre.

-Maître, hurla alors Fay d'une voix qui se voulait apeurée, fuyez, je vous en prie fuyez!

Link se releva maladroitement et il fuit dans la même direction que les gardiens ce qui déclencha la furie de son double qui dégaina son arme qui ressemblait étrangement à l'épée maîtresse. La lame s'enflamma et le démon fit un bond de géant pour empaler un gardien avec sa lame. Le garçon courut à toute jambe pour échapper à la furie de sa malédiction. Il courut jusqu'aux confins de l'Hypnéa, tout près du temple de la contemplation. Il vit une sorte de bourgeon vert flotter sur un piédestal. Il s'en approcha pour le toucher, mais au dernier moment, son double surgit de nulle part et il lui prit la main gauche.

-Lâche-moi, lâche-moi, hurla l'adolescent sous le coup de la peur.

Il vit se dessiner sur le visage de son double un sourire dément qu'il reconnut entre mille; le sourire de l'Homme noir qu'il avait vu dans son rêve. La panique envahissait son être alors que son double lui broyait la main gauche. Puis il lui força à toucher le bourgeon ce qui l'aveugla. À l'extérieur de l'hypnéa, Fay vit une fumée noire s'échapper du corps de son maître. Cette fumée l'enveloppa et elle pénétra au plus profond de son âme, si bien que son visage commença à se fissurer. Puis lorsque cette vague de corruption se dissipa, l'adolescent se réveilla. Il retrouva lentement ses esprits. _Où suis-je, mis qu'est-ce qui s'est passé,_ se dit-il. Il regarda lentement autour de lui et il constata qu'il se trouvait au beau milieu de la forêt de Fironne, là où il se trouvait avant d'aller faire un tour dans cette dimension cauchemardesque. En se relevant, il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose sur lui, une sorte de tunique. Elle était bleue et elle semblait faite d'un matériau rappelant des écailles. Chose qui avait frappé l'adolescent, c'était que cette tunique était très similaire à son uniforme vert des chevaliers de Célesbourg. Il la prit et il la regarda avec surprise et désagrément. Q _u'est-ce que c'est que cette chose,_ pensa l'adolescent, _et qui est-ce qui m'a mis ça sur moi ?_

-Fay, ça sort d'où ce machin? demanda-t-il sèchement.

L'esprit bleu ne répondit pas.

-Fay, ça va?

-Maître, dit-elle avec un ton qui était moins robotique qu'à l'habitude, je, je crois que votre malédiction a gagnée en puissance... je sens vos ténèbres m'habiter.

L'adolescent poussa un juron.

-fuck, il ne manquait plus que ça, gronda-t-il.

-mais maître, reprit l'esprit bleu, cette tunique que vous venez d'obtenir, elle vous sera utile pour pouvoir progresser plus loin.

-non, Fay poussa alors Link sur un ton vide, je n'en aurai pas besoin!

-mais maître.

-J'en ai assez fait et je n'ai pas envie que cette malédiction, comme tu dis, me domine et me force à tuer Tetra.

Puis il sentit que l'odeur de poisson pourri s'était renforcée, _et en plus cette tunique minable doit être toute moisie_ , pensa-t-il, puis une voix s'éleva au milieu des broussailles.

-ah je vous retrouve enfin, le fils des cieux, le héros de la prophétie tant attendu par mon peuple!

Link se retourna en dégainant son épée puis un être étrange sorti des broussailles, c'était un Zora, ça se voyait de par ses pieds palmés, de ses nageoires qu'il avait sur les bras, de sa tête propre à ces amphibiens humanoïdes, par ses branchies, et aussi par sa forte odeur de poisson pourri, alors Link rengaina son épée et il regarda l'homme-poisson de plus près, il était différent des descriptions qu'il voyait dans les documentaires, car celui-là n'avait pas de tentacules sur la tête qui rappelait des tresses, sa peau n'était pas verte, mais plutôt d'un bleu clair et ses dents n'étaient pas pointue comme celle d'un requin. Il avait avec lui une sorte de bâton fait de corail puis il regarda l'adolescent avec un regard plein de reproches avant de dire sur un ton étrangement poli et posé:

-Cette tunique n'est pas qu'une simple tunique moisie, c'est la tunique Zora, LA VRAIE! Seuls les élus peuvent la porter.

-pis t'es qui toi pour me dire ça, fit-Link sur un ton arrogant.

-je suis Raduse, prêtre Zora! J'ai été envoyé par ma tribu pour venir vous chercher et vous implorer de nous aider à soigner le dragon d'eau.

-Tu viens d'où toi?

-Je viens du lac Floria qui se trouve tout près d'ici

-tu sais que t'as le même genre d'accent chiant que les zoras du détroit de Fironne toi là!

-mais monsieur, nous nous devons d'avoir un vocabulaire irréprochable devant le dragon d'eau!

L'adolescent roula des yeux. _Wow, maudit fendant, ce Raduse!_

-Suivez-moi, je vous en prie, nous devons vous présenter à la tribu.

-OK d'abord, fais donc ce que tu veux, monsieur le fendant!

Raduse prit un air renfrogné, serait-ce le bon qui se trouve devant moi? Link prit finalement la tunique et le Zora lui montra le chemin vers le lac Floria. Pendant la route le soleil tapait fort sur la tête de Link. Il repensa aux étés à Célesbourg, qui étaient de véritable enfer à cause du réchauffement climatique. Les températures grimpaient jusqu'à 35°C l'été, et l'humidité qui montaient à des taux hallucinants de presque 90% parce que le village céleste se trouvait en plein à la bonne altitude de condensation des nuages. Durant ces journées-là, les militaires étaient obligés de distribuer de l'eau à tout le monde pour éviter les coups de chaleur, mais lorsque ça ne suffisait pas, on allait se baigner dans le lac. Le lac justement se trouvait à côté du bazar et il y avait une petite plage là où tout le monde se rendait pour un bon rafraîchissement. Le souvenir de cette plage lui rappelait d'autres bons souvenirs, c'est fou comment Tetra paraissait incroyablement plus belle avec son bikini, une vraie déesse. Puis il se rappela de l'été 2011, ç'a été le meilleur été de sa vie. Cet été-là avait été exceptionnellement chaud avec des températures qui frôlaient les 40°C avec des taux d'humidité hallucinants de 90%. Cet été-là presque tout le monde se baignait dans le lac près du bazar, si bien qu'il était difficile d'y avoir accès. Alors, ils avaient trouvé une autre plage que les touristes et les villageois ne connaissaient pas, sur une île pratiquement inconnue du village et qui se trouvait à environ une heure de vol au sud de Célesbourg. Cette île ils l'avaient surnommé l'île du paradis tellement elle était belle. Elle était hors du périmètre d'exclusion que l'armée du Nouveau-Hyrule avait créé pour empêcher toute collision aérienne avec le village. Elle était à peine plus grande qu'un duplex de banlieue, sur sa partie septentrionale il y avait une petite montagne recouverte d'arbre et sur sa partie australe c'était un étang aux eaux de cristal qui lui aussi était entouré d'arbres. Parfois Link y passait la journée avec Tetra. Ils se baignaient dans l'étang, ils regardaient les nuages et parfois ils pouvaient y ouïr quelques bruits de réacteurs d'avion, mais sans plus. Cette île était un véritable paradis, loin de tout ils étaient tranquilles. Ils passaient toujours de bons moments sur cette île. Il aurait aimé passer son été avec elle sur cette île, juste elle et lui. Mais à cause de sa malédiction, il savait qu'il n'aurait pas droit à ça à la fin de sa mission. Raduse parlait du dragon d'eau et à quel point Link allait être ce sauveur dont tout le monde allait avoir besoin. Puis soudain, quelque chose détourna l'attention de l'adolescent, une bande de bokoblins leur tendit une embuscade, Raduse se recroquevilla sous le coup de la peur, mais Link lui dégaina son épée et il fonça sur eux et il les massacra avec une cruauté troublante, mu par sa colère et sa rancœur envers les déesses. Raduse se releva, abasourdi par la violence du combat, puis il lui gueula: tasse-toi!

Il donna un coup de pied dans le vide et sa botte fut projeté par-dessus l'épaule du Zora, et elle atterrit en plein sur le visage d'un taverneux en faisant un grand bruit, l'adolescent alla achever sa proie en lui brisant le cou, ce qui produisit un craquement étouffé.

-mais, vous auriez pu me tuer, êtes-vous fou! lança-Raduse.

-botte à cap d'acier, fit l'adolescent en remettant sa botte dans son pied, comme si de rien était, t'aurais-tu préféré que j'lui envoie mon canif à la place?

-non ce n'est pas ça, mais.

-Aurais-tu préféré que je ne fasse rien aussi!

-ce n'est pas ça que je voulais dire, coupa Raduse, il y a quelque chose d'anormal en vous… jamais un héros ne fait montre d'autant de cruauté.

-ah oui, siffla le chevalier, je n'avais même pas remarqué.

Puis les deux reprirent leur route vers le lac. Sur le chemin, le prêtre zora faisait la morale à l'adolescent. Il fallait être noble et héroïque, la cruauté n'avait pas sa place dans les valeurs des déesses. J _'ai bien le droit d'être cruel,_ se dit l'adolescent, _pour moi, c'est le seul moyen d'évacuer ma frustration._ Raduse s'arrêta, car ils étaient arrivés à destination.

-Monsieur, nous sommes aux portes du lac Floria, fit-il en désignant une sorte de porte en pierre, je vous suggère d'enfiler la tunique Zora.

-pis on fait quoi pour mon iPod? demanda-t-il sèchement.

-mais rangez le dans les poches de cette tunique, je vous assure qu'elles sont imperméables.

-bon OK, maintenant tu te pousses pour que je puisse me changer, là.

Le Zora s'éloigna, et Link changea de tenue, il quitta le confort de son uniforme pour enfiler la tunique, il sentait une texture poisseuse sur sa peau et c'était froid et très inconfortable, puis une fois qu'il eut fini le prêtre Zora se ramena.

-ah elle vous va à ravir cette tenue.

-non, je n'aime pas ta soute là.

-je suis dans le regret de vous annoncer que nous devons plonger.

Link le regarda sans trop comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire, la Zora prit son bâton et il l'enfonça dans une sorte de serrure gravée dans un mur qui se trouvait tout près puis il s'ouvrit sur une sorte de balcon en pierre qui traversait un gouffre, Raduse intima à l'adolescent de le suivre. Link regarda en bas du pont il voyait d'énormes chutes d'eau puis un lac, oh non s'il me force à plonger là dedans, je jure qu'il va finir en méchoui de sushi celui-là. Puis le Zora le regarda avec un air compatissant.

-Vous allez voir que ce n'est pas si épeurant que ça, nous le faisons tous les jours!

-OK, mais on fait quoi pour mes habits là?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, d'autres membres de la tribu viendront les chercher, bon alors on plonge?

-NON!

Raduse sembla amusé quelques instants, puis il se plaça derrière Link pour le forcer à avancer, puis une fois au bout du balcon, l'adolescent le regardait avec un regard noir, puis sans crier gare, Raduse le poussa légèrement pour le faire tomber. Link chuta disgracieusement dans le lac et quelques secondes plus tard, Raduse le rejoignit, le chevalier lui fit des doigts d'honneur pour sa traîtrise, le zora lui dit sans broncher.

-Enfilez votre masque, nous devons passer par des chemins submergés pour se rendre auprès de ma tribu.

Link enfila son masque en rechignant, puis il suivit le Zora dans le dédale de cavernes sous-marines. Le trajet semblait interminable, et ses tympans le faisaient souffrir, les chansonnettes puis la pression de l'eau, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elles n'en ont pas choisi un autre, pensa l'adolescent, maintenant mes écouteurs ne marchent pas bien à cause de l'eau. Puis les deux protagonistes arrivèrent dans une caverne où se tenaient d'autres zoras, Raduse sorti de l'eau suivit du chevalier.

-AH, vous voilà enfin Raduse, on allait bientôt commencer le conseil.

Les deux zoras examinèrent le chevalier tout en le regardant d'un air étrange, comme s'il était un monstre. _Pas assez noble, hein?_ se dit-il, _je vais vous montrer à quel point je peux être désagréable!_ Puis il se força à pousser un long rot et les deux Zora lui jetèrent un regard indigné et dédaigneux.

-quoi, lança l'adolescent avec un sourire arrogant, arrêtez de me regarder comme ça, y'a personne qui a roté icitte!

Les deux zoras lui jetèrent un coup d'œil incrédule avant de se chuchoter:

-Raduse, ne me dites pas que ce concentré de vulgarité est le héros tant espéré!

-J'ai bien peur que oui, fit nerveusement Raduse, mais laissez-lui le temps et je vous jure qu'il sera aussi noble que ses prédécesseurs.

-D'accord, mais montrez-lui les bonnes manières avec son introduction à la reine Ruto.

Le prêtre le regarda honteusement, puis il intima à Link de le suivre, ils avançaient dans cette caverne de grande dimension sur laquelle les murs étaient sculptés comme pour former des habitations rudimentaires, et sur leur route ils croisaient d'autres zoras qui conversaient ou qui nageaient et l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de commenter à voix haute:

-heille je te dis que ça doit sentir le vieux poisson icitte hein?

-taisez-vous, bon sang sans quoi je serai la risée de mon peuple, siffla le Zora

Les zoras le regardaient passer en lui jetant des regards dédaigneux, parfois on les entendait commenter à voix basse:

-quel malotru, celui-là, chuchota un premier.

-d'une rarissime vulgarité.

-ce n'est pas un héros.

-*burp*, répondit l'adolescent, maudite pression!

Puis les deux protagonistes arrivèrent devant de grandes portes qui étaient gardées par deux gardes coiffés d'étranges casques.

-Raduse, c'est bien ça? Vous arrivez quelque peu en retard, je trouve, fit le premier.

-J'arrive avec la solution à nos problèmes, déclara le prêtre avec assurance, voici le fameux héros de la prophétie!

-*burp*, oups, s'cusez pardon c'est sorti tout seul!

-cet adolescent vulgaire? demanda le second.

-il, il, il est comme ça, bégaya maladroitement le Zora, donnez-moi le temps de l'éduquer un peu.

Les deux autres hommes poissons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux puis l'un d'entre eux ouvrit la porte, ils entrèrent dans une grande salle où se trouvaient d'autres zoras étaient assis autour d'une table en forme de demi-lune, ils regardaient nos deux protagonistes d'un air sévère puis un autre qui était assis sur un trône gigantesque lança à Raduse:

-assied toi, nous allons commencer, puis elle se tourna vers Link, toi aussi jeune homme!

Raduse regarda Link d'un air sévère avant de chuchoter.

-Link, voici la reine Ruto, nommée suzeraine de notre peuple par le dragon d'eau elle-même alors un peu de tenu je vous prie.

-OK, chuchota-t-il avec indifférence avant de lancer à voix haute, Yo Sa Majesté, pis ça chille?

-Non pas comme ça, grommela le prêtre, vous me faites honte!

-silence, le conseil peut commencer!

Un zora se leva, Link le contemplait l'air rieur, celui-là ressemblait à une caricature des nobles du 18e siècle avec son gros menton qui ballottait à chaque mot qu'il prononçait et à son espèce de perruque de frisottis de corail, mais ce qui était le plus drôle c'était sa voix de grenouille, on aurait dit qu'il coassait au lieu de parler puis Link ne put s'empêcher de rire aux éclats.

-AH AH AH AH AH AH, J'EN PEUX PLUS, gueula-t-il en frappant la table violemment

Raduse voulait se faire tout petit sous le poids de la honte.

-qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma voix, dit le Zora grenouille.

-AH AH AH, dit Link haletant, on aurait dit, on aurait dit, une une une... (il essaya de se retenir puis il pouffa de rire) UNE GRENOUILLE AH AH AH AH!

Raduse lui donna une claque en arrière de la tête.

-hééé!

-Un peu de silence je prie, fit la reine sur un ton serein tout en regardant Raduse d'un œil mauvais, continuez Salomon.

Le zora au menton de grenouille continua alors que Link regardait Raduse comme tous les autres zoras dans la pièce, soit d'un air mauvais, puis l'adolescent fit comme si de rien n'était et il se mit à jouer à sur son iPod alors que les Zora continuèrent à parler de leurs enjeux qui semblait visiblement très importants pour le cher Raduse, car il jetait quelques coups d'œil nerveux en direction de l'adolescent qui ne se contentait de jouer, sans se soucier que des choses importantes qui allaient être dites. On parlait de toutes sortes de façon de se débarrasser du mal qui affligeait le dragon, mais Link lui s'en foutait, il infectait le monde avec une maladie mortelle, et dans son for intérieur, il voulait partir d'ici au plus vite pour oublier cette journée de merde. Alors un Zora à la gueule de brochet se leva et prit la parole:

-Nous sommes face à une des plus grandes crises que nous ayons connu après le grand cataclysme et si le héros ne veut pas nous aider, nous nous élèverons une armée et nous partirons en croisade contre ce mal avant qu'il ait raison de nous...

Puis Link qui n'avait écouté seulement que cette partie du discours lança tout bonnement:

-Vous avez ben des idées de merde, on dirait du monde qui fabrique des cigarettes!

Les Zora arrêtèrent de parler et tous jetèrent un regard haineux sur Raduse, qui tentait de se cacher en dessous de la table, puis l'adolescent renchérit:

-bon heille, moi j'me pousse, c'est trop poche votre réunion des demi-lunes!

Link se leva et il s'en alla par un trou qu'il avait vu au fond près du grand trône, il salua la reine de sa façon avant de se retrouver au grand air, de l'autre coté Raduse était au bord des larmes sous les regards noirs de ses compagnons puis la reine ajouta:

-Raduse, tu nous as encore menés en bateau avec toutes tes histoires de prophétie!

-Mais non, je vous jure.

-SILENCE, je te laisse encore une chance de te reprendre sans quoi tu seras banni!

-mais, mais.

-Sors d'ici et soigne le dragon d'eau d'ici le coucher de soleil sinon, tu ne pourras plus revenir ici et ton nom sera synonyme de honte!

Raduse se leva et il s'en alla la tête basse sous les huées de ses compagnons puis il retrouva Link qui se prélassait au soleil, en voyant le Zora il releva la tête pour le saluer puis Raduse fondit en larme.

-Je ne vaux plus rien maintenant, je suis un raté et tout le monde me hait!

-ben voyons, ne dis pas ça.

-tout ça c'est de TA FAUTE, COMPRENDS-TU, TA FAUTE!

-OK pis c'est quoi le rapport, lança l'adolescent totalement indifférent à la souffrance de Raduse.

-VA-T'EN ET LAISSE-MOI TRAQUILLE, cria le zora avant de fondre en larme.

-heille, tu sauras que ça m'énerve quelqu'un de triste, coupa sèchement Link, garde on va y aller sauver ton maudit dragon.

-pour vrai, bégaya l'homme-poisson.

L'adolescent soupira, _je pique cette garnotte et puis je me pousse sans demander mon reste,_ pensa-t-il, _pis après je game toute la journée sans qu'on me dérange pour ces conneries_. Le zora se leva et il pointa la chute d'eau qui se trouvait en face.

-voyez, derrière cette chute d'eau se trouve la grande caverne abyssale, là ou se terre le dragon d'eau.

-bon qu'est-ce qu'on attend, à l'attaque, fit-Link sur un ton sarcastique.

* * *

et voilà c'était le 12e chapitre, mais les choses suspectes ne font que commencer...

et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire et à vous abonner et on se revoit vendredi prochain pour le 13e chapitre, et comme toujours merci à mes lecteurs assidu pour le soutient, vraiment vous me faites chaud au coeur. et surtout merci à Danaud64 pour l'image de couverture, c'est très apprécié.


	15. Chapitre 1-13: le temple du Dragon

**voici le chapitre 13, on commence un peu mieux à cerner le personnage de Zelda et quel sont ses véritables intentions**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : le temple du dragon**

Les deux sauveteurs de dragons se précipitèrent vers la chute et ils la traversèrent sans encombre. Derrière la chute se trouvait un escalier qui descendait profondément sous terre. Raduse semblait tout excité que le héros de la prophétie lui vienne en aide, mais Link fidèle à ses habitudes n'y prêtait pas attention, je pique cette roche de merde et je me pousse loin de tout, point. Raduse descendit l'escalier au pas de course suivit par le chevalier qui avançait à pas pesant, rendu en bas le prêtre Zora lui fit part de son plan d'action.

-Nous devons trouver la clé qui ouvrira l'antre du dragon, dit Raduse en désignant une porte au centre de la salle, ainsi nous pourrons la soigner, mais avant tout il faut la trouver, car nous l'avons caché.

l'adolescent soupira, _pourquoi faut-il qu'ils cachent leur foutue clé au plus profond de bleds infernaux?_ Il regarda plus attentivement la pièce, elle était de grandes dimensions, de forme circulaire et en son centre il y avait une sorte de statue sereine qui était assise en lotus, sans oublier que la moitié inférieure de la pièce était submergée sous les eaux. Puis Raduse enchaîna :

-nous allons nous séparer, moi j'irai vérifier vers la droite alors que vous vous irez vers la gauche

l'adolescent rechigna pour ensuite se diriger vers la gauche de la pièce et la chanson _Needles_ se mit à jouer dans ses écouteurs, quoi de mieux pour décrire mon mécontentement que cette chanson-là, se dit Link, tous des parasites qui me parlent comme des verres d'oreilles avec leur prophétie minable. il se dirigea vers la porte de gauche et il pénétra dans une pièce faite en long, encore une fois elle était séparée par un gouffre et il fallait passer par un ponceau de pierre qui était en piteux état pour se rendre de l'autre côté, il en avait assez des temples à moitié détruits! Il poussa quelques jurons avant de se lancer sur la traversée du pont. Aussitôt qu'il était à la moitié de sa traversée, il entendit un déclic, le ponceau était en train de s'effondrer, le chevalier courut aussi vite qu'il le put pour se rendre de l'autre côté. Une fois de l'autre bord de la salle il lança d'un ton écœuré et ironique :

-quand je voulais dire que je voulais plus faire cette quête poche, je ne voulais pas dire mourir icitte moi là!

-maître, intervint Fay, je vous suggère d'avancer plus profondément dans ce temple, il y a 60% de chances que nous trouvions un objet utile qui vous permettrait de sortir.

L'adolescent regarda derrière lui et il vit une porte, bon, pensa-t-il, si c'est le seul moyen... et il ouvrit la fameuse porte pour se retrouver dans une salle de plus petite taille ou il y avait une statue de poisson géant qui avait la gueule grande ouverte. Dans sa gueule il y avait une sorte de bassin remplit d'eau qui faisait environ la taille d'une petite piscine bon marché, pas le choix, il faut passer dans la gueule de cette perchaude pour continuer, peuvent pas faire un temple avec plus d'allure que ça! Il entra dans la bouche du poisson puis il vit qu'il y avait un passage qui allait plus loin, il suivit ce passage, sachant très bien qu'il ne peut plus rebrousser chemin maintenant le pont est détruit. Pendant qu'il nageait dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'œsophage de la perchaude, il avait la drôle d'impression d'accélérer, puis il remarqua que de plus petites canalisations se jetaient dans la gorge du poisson, il n'y porta pas plus attention. Plus il avançait, plus il passait à côté de ces petites tuyauteries, et plus il accélérait, sûrement la motivation de sortir d'icitte, pensa l'adolescent. Mais une drôle d'impression lui fit prendre conscience que ce n'était pas sa motivation qui l'entraînait plus vite dans le boyau, mais le courant. À environ vingt mètres en avant de lui il voyait le mauvais présage d'une chute d'eau. Sitôt qu'il comprit qu'il était entraîné malgré lui dans un torrent, il tenta de rebrousser chemin. Le courant était trop fort au point où il était rendu. il battait des jambes avec l'énergie du désespoir, mais le courant le tirait de plus en plus vers la chute. Voyant que c'était inutile de continuer, il lâcha prise. Il fut emporté et il se retrouva dans une sorte de puits où il y avait beaucoup de têtes de poisson géantes sculptées dans la pierre qui vomissaient des milliers de litres d'eau chaque seconde. Il tomba dans ce gouffre la peur au ventre. Il avait peur de se frapper la tête contre une des têtes de poissons. Au plus profond du puits l'eau se massait en tourbillons dans un grand collecteur et inexorablement, l'adolescent prit le même chemin que ces milliards de milliards de molécules d'eau. Il descendit le long de ce chéneau durent un moment qui lui semblait interminable, puis le courant se calma et le tuyau de pierre déboucha dans une rivière souterraine. Il avait débouché dans une caverne étrange, tout semblait hostile dans cette salle géologique. Une sorte d'aura rouge régnait dans ces lieux. Il y avait une forte odeur de moisi et de décomposition dans cette concavité. Il semblait que quelque chose de ténébreux avait pris possession de cet endroit, mais ces ténèbres semblaient prétentieuses, du moins c'est ce que pensait Link. Il nagea le long de la rivière jusqu'à temps de rencontrer une berge potable ou il pourrait sortir. Le chevalier prit pied sur cette petite bande de terre. L'aura ténébreuse lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un. Il vit un passage qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans la pierre et il se précipita dans ce tunnel. La tunique Zora pesait lourd sur lui et à chaque pas ses bottes palmées produisaient des claquements caoutchouteux qui résonnaient dans les galeries souterraines. Il avait l'impression d'être observé à chaque pas qu'il faisait. _Oh que tout ça ressemble aux clichés pathétiques des films d'horreur mettant en scène des zombies_ , pensa l'adolescent, _il manque que la blondasse nounoune ultra sexy qui va se faire bouffer le cul par des morts-vivants._ Il se rappela alors ce que Ghirahim lui avait dit la veille: _ce sera un long chemin vers l'abattoir et j'aurais l'honneur de jouer avec toi._

-Ghirahim, espèce d'enfant de chienne! grommela l'adolescent, tu veux jouer avec mes nerfs c'est ça?

Et ça ne prit pas de temps au chevalier avant de se retrouver devant un bokoblin. _Ah son petit jeu merdique ne serait pas complet sans un monstre bien dodu!_ songea-t-il. Le bokoblin en question n'avait pas d'arme et il semblait engourdi par quelque chose, bon il sera facile à butter celui là, se dit-il, mais en le regardant attentivement, il voyait bien qu'il était différent, il était mort ça se voyait, car il était à moitié décomposé. Le bokoblin se retourna maladroitement en il avança vers lui d'un pas lourd en poussant des gémissements inquiétants. Fay fit part de ses analyses à son maître.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il s'agit là de bokoblins qui sont revenus à la vie sous cette horrible forme. Ils sont pratiquement invulnérables à la plupart des attaques et leur seul point faible se trouve à être leur tête.

 _Quel cliché minable ça là_ , pensa-Link, _il n'a pas été chercher ça loin._ Puis juste pour narguer Fay il dit :

-et si à la place pour les tuer on leur met un doigt dans l'oreille et on leur chante une toune poche de Justin Bible.

-maître un peu de sérieux, dit-elle sur son ton robotique, il serait trop dangereux d'utiliser cette technique.

-ben là Fay, t'as pas écouté ça du Justin Bible, c'est tellement poche que ça incite même les morts à rester mort!

Il n'eut à peine le temps de mettre son truc d'abatage à exécution, car le zombie était soudainement pris de convulsions. Il poussa un rugissement qui semblait provenir des tréfonds de l'enfer avant de regarder Link avec des yeux noirs. L'adolescent sentit la panique monter, jamais il n'avait vu autant d'agressivité dans le visage d'un bokoblin. Le monstre se précipita sur lui la gueule béante. Le chevalier dégaina son arme d'un geste rapide et il lui coupa la tête. Le monstre s'effondra au sol, mais il continuait à bouger en spasme ridicule et grotesque avant de rendre son dernier souffle. _Mais c'était quoi cette chose,_ songea Link en regardant le corps inerte au sol. Soudain, il entendit une voix résonner dans le tunnel :

-alors, est-ce que tu as aimé ce petit présent, cavalier des ténèbres?

-grosse tapette, aboya Link sur un ton nerveux dans le tunnel, je te jure que si je te retrouve, j, je vias te faire la peau!

-mais pourtant, les divs dans ton genre se régalent de ces vermines.

-ARRÊTE DE M'APPELER COMME ÇA, JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉMON!

Le monarque démoniaque ne répondit pas et l'adolescent entendit d'autres gémissements agressifs. Il semblait en avoir beaucoup et ça se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Link s'arrêta un moment avant de se retourner puis il vit le summum de l'horreur, car une vague, non que dis-je, un tsunami de zombies enragés jaillit du tunnel dans lequel il se trouvait. Voyant qu'il ne pourrait pas faire face à ce déluge d'ennemi, il se mit à courir le plus vite possible, tandis que les gémissements se rapprochaient de plus en plus rapidement. Il pouvait quasiment sentir leur souffle fétide sur sa nuque. Le couloir de la grotte se terminait quelques mètres plus loin par un précipice et de l'autre côté le tunnel continuait. Link sauta par dessus l'abîme pour se retrouver de l'autre côté, et l'autre galerie ruisselait littéralement de zombie, car la vague n'eut pas le temps de freiner. Il se retourna, il avait les larmes aux yeux. La peur et la colère qui l'envahissait formaient en lui un cocktail d'émotions indigeste, si bien qu'il en avait l'estomac retourné. Il sentait qu'au fond de lui sa malédiction se réveillait, qu'elle voulait prendre le contrôle et sauter dans le tas. Il se retourna et il continua plus loin dans le souterrain. Il aboutit aux abords d'un ravin. De l'autre côté, on pouvait voir un autre chemin qui continuait plus loin dans le roc et droit devant lui il y avait un ponceau... détruit! _Temples à la con, sacrement faut toujours qu'ils soient en ruine leurs temples,_ pensa nerveusement l'adolescent. Puis Fay vint ajouter son grain de sel :

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a de fortes probabilités qu'il y a un objet utile à notre quête plus loin dans ce temple, je vous suggère d'y voir au lieu de tout le temps rechigner sur ce qui se dresse contre vous...

-qui rechigne icitte Fay? Y a personne qui rechigne icitte, lança-Link d'un ton rongé par la peur.

Il continua sa route sur le chemin qui s'enfonça de nouveau dans le roc du précipice. Il suivit le souterrain avant d'arriver sur une porte, il l'ouvrit sans se poser de questions, _bon je suis coincé icitte je pourrai pas m'en sortir autrement qu'en suivant les instructions,_ se dit-il. Il pénétra dans une pièce ronde qui semblait en très bon état, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui pourrait attirer l'attention dans cet endroit, mis à part un tas d'os. Link regarda plus attentivement ces restes puis ils se mirent à bouger, à s'assembler comme quand il avait croisé un Stalfos au temple de la contemplation. Celui-là semblait beaucoup plus imposant et chose étrange il avait quatre bras au lieu de deux, et ses quatre membres lui permettait de manier une arme nettement plus puissante que ses congénères à deux bras, une lourde mitrailleuse. Le squelette braqua son arme sur le chevalier et il se mit à tirer sans relâche, Link sauta juste à temps pour éviter cette rafale de projectile et alla se réfugier derrière une des colonnes de pierres qui soutenaient le dôme de la salle. Fay insensible à toute cette agitation fit part de ses analyses à son maître :

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, vous avez a faire avec un maître Stalfos, un être doté d'une plus grande force, toute attaque de front est déconseillée puisqu'il y a de faibles chances que sa mitrailleuse s'enraie. Le seul moyen plausible pour le vaincre serait de prioriser les attaques de dos ou de vous servir de l'architecture le cette pièce à votre avantage... maître, est-ce que ça va?

L'adolescent était paralysé, il sentait la même rage d'hier revenir en force, il luttait comme il luttait dans le courant de la chute. Il tentait de résister à ses instincts sauvages qui commandaient de se battre. La douleur commençait à irradier son corps au fur et à mesure qu'il essayait de lutter.

 _-Inutile de lutter,_ lui susurrait une voix intérieure, _tu ne peux pas résister à cette puissance._

 _-oui je peux lutter,_ tentait-il de lui répondre, _oui je le peux..._

Il était à deux doigts de lâcher prise

-C _ÈDE, MAINTENANT_

À ces mots, l'adolescent lâcha prise contre son gré. La puissance de sa malédiction prit le dessus sur lui. Il remarqua alors que les colonnes n'étaient fixées que lâchement au dôme et que le squelette les affaiblissait en tirant dessus sans relâche, il se mit à pousser sur la colonne sur laquelle le Stalfos tirait dessus et il sentit qu'elle prenait une inclinaison plus forte pour ensuite aller choir sur la tête du tireur. Link crut qu'il en avait fini avec le monstre, mais celui-ci n'ayant pas dit son dernier mot se dégagea de sous la colonne et il se remit à tirer, et l'adolescent alla se réfugier en arrière d'une nouvelle colonne. Il poussa son abri qui commençait à être affaibli sous les balles la mitrailleuse, elle tomba encore sur lui avec un fracas de roche assourdissant. Le squelette à peine refroidi se dégagea à nouveau de sous les décombres, mais on ne pouvait pas en dire autant de son arme qui était maintenant hors d'usage. Il dégaina quatre gros couteaux de combat. Il était déterminé à mettre un terme à la vie du chevalier. La rage de Link gagna en puissance face à cette provocation. Le chevalier en furie dégaina son épée et il chargea un éclat céleste dans sa lame. Il relâcha cette puissante lame d'énergie sur le mort qui prit feu. L'adolescent alla alors le couvrir de coups. Link avait l'impression de voir une expression de terreur dans les orbites du squelette à chaque coup qu'il lui portait. Puis d'un coup de lame, le Stalfos céda et il fut réduit en cendre. Peu après la mort du squelette, la rage du chevalier se dissipa. Contrairement à hier, il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir dépassé les limites de son corps, comme si ce dernier s'était adapté à cette puissance. il remarqua une porte dans le fond de la pièce, il s'y engouffra pour se retrouver dans une petite pièce qui faisait à peine la taille d'un placard, au centre de cette salle il y avait un coffre. L'adolescent l'ouvrit sans grandes précautions et il y trouva une paire de grappins. _Bon quoi faire avec ces trucs-là, vraiment ils en inventent des gadgets bizarres ces déesses._ Il les prit et il sortit de la pièce pour se retrouver à nouveau dans le tunnel. Fay lui fit encore part de ses analyses concernant ce nouvel objet, car elle avait remarqué plusieurs points d'ancrage possible pour pouvoir progresser avec les grappins, puis des gémissements propres aux zombies bokoblins retentirent dans la salle. Link constata avec horreur qu'ils avaient pu passer l'abîme sans encombre en créant un pont de zombie. Il regarda au plafond du ravin et il vit un des points d'ancrage en forme de cible dont Fay avait parlé puis voyant que la route était sans issue il lança son grappin sur la cible et il fut emporté loin des zombies. Il tira une seconde fois et il se retrouva de l'autre côté du ravin… là où d'autres de ces monstres l'attendaient. Ces derniers l'encerclèrent et Link dégaina son arme. Les monstres l'entouraient et ils grondaient de manière menaçante. L'adolescent s'apprêtait à leur sauter dessus lorsqu'une lame de feu carbonisa tous ses opposants. Link regarda partout autour de lui pour voir qui était son mystérieux sauveur. Il se retourna et il vit un être noir aux yeux bleus qui le dévisageait. À sa vue, il paniqua et il trébucha. L'être le regardait d'un regard froid et empli de haine avant de disparaître. L'adolescent se releva tant bien que mal et il entendit une autre vague de zombies bokoblins. Il se détourna et il prit ses jambes à son cou. Ce démon ne viendrait pas l'aider une seconde fois et ils savaient que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant de voir le tsunami arriver. Il descendit le tunnel jusqu'à un ancien collecteur d'eau. Il s'arrêta et il paniqua en voyant que, à sa gauche le passage était bloqué par un écroulement et qu'à sa droite le tunnel fût bloqué par un grillage en fer, ne restait plus que le dessus. Les taverneux se rapprochaient à une vitesse effrénée et il pouvait en voir qui approchait dans le coude du tunnel, pas le choix il faut monter. Il prit ses grappins et il s'accrocha au grillage des tuyaux qui se raccordaient au collecteur. Les zombies déferlèrent dans le tube et ils commencèrent à se rassembler pour former des échelles qui permettaient à leurs congénères de monter et ainsi d'atteindre l'adolescent qui se démenait pour monter le plus rapidement possible le long de la canalisation. Il monta le plus haut possible avant d'apercevoir une gueule de poisson sculpté dans le roc. Il s'y engouffra sans demander son reste, il entendait les grognements des zombies se rapprocher. Il se mit à courir dans le boyau en voyant quelques zombies qui avaient réussi à escalader les abysses pour se rendre ici. Il courut le plus vite possible pour leur échapper, car de plus en plus de morts-vivants réussissaient à escalader le collecteur pour se rendre dans la gueule du poisson. Link arriva au bout de la canalisation et il se jeta à l'eau sous les yeux ébahis de Raduse. En voyant qu'ils arrivaient au bout du tuyau, les zombies s'arrêtèrent et ils poussèrent des grognements et des gémissements d'insatisfaction, leur proie leur avait échappé. Ils rebroussèrent chemin puisqu'ils craignaient la lumière. L'adolescent dérivait sur les eaux calmes du temple, il avait une énorme nausée. La peur et la colère habitaient encore son esprit et son corps, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de sortir du manège infernal. Puis une voix connue le tira de sa rêverie.

-Bon-sang vous y avez échappé belle!

Link ne répondit pas, il se contenta de le regarder avec un regard vide et fatigué.

-ça va? Demanda le zora, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien?

Pas de réponse de Link.

-Mais changement de sujet, j'ai pu mettre la main ou si vous me permettez la nageoire sur la clé.

-Cool, murmura le chevalier sur un ton effacé

-bon allez, ne perdons pas de temps!

Puis les deux sauveteurs de dragon se dirigèrent vers le pied de la statue. Ils débarrèrent une porte pour se retrouver à l'intérieur de la statue. Le garçon se sépara du zora pour aller vomir en dessous de l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait au sommet de la statue. Il resta un bon moment sur place à fixer son déjeuner qu'il avait régurgité. Tout lui semblait irréel, _je suis un démon, pensa-t-il, un démon qu'on envoie à l'abattoir, dans quelques jours ça en sera fini de moi._

-Sieur Link, fit le zora en redescendant quelques marches de l'escalier, venez avec moi, nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre!

L'adolescent le rejoignit et le prêtre zora se mit à lui expliquer pourquoi ils devaient sauver le dragon d'eau à tout prix.

-Tout a commencé après la grande catastrophe, les déesses avaient chargé les trois dragons de protéger les trois pierres philosophales que le grand sage Rauru avait créées pour sceller l'accès au royaume sacré. Comme tu le sais sûrement, la Triforce gît en cet endroit et lorsqu'un cœur pur s'en empare, le monde sera à son image, mais si c'est une âme perfide qui réussit en en prendre possession, le monde ne sera plus qu'un enfer infernal, fit le zora sur un ton d'érudit puis subitement il changea de ton pour en prendre un beaucoup plus étrange et morbide, mais ce que c'est pauvres idiots ne savent pas c'est qu'en dessous du royaume sacré, au cœur d'une cité maudite du nom de Dité, se trouve un pouvoir encore plus grand... un pouvoir que les déesses ont cru bon d'enfermer sous les glaces d'un lac afin de nous en cacher l'existence... un pouvoir qui les consumera tous... les ténèbres originelles!

L'adolescent regarda les yeux de Raduse qui étaient devenus subitement jaunes, il sentit son cœur battre la chamade.

-tu es l'un des élus du Seigneur noir... ton âme porte son courroux et tu pourfendras la lumière!

Le garçon recula d'un pas en regardant le prêtre zora d'un œil anxieux, puis tout revint à la normale dans le visage de Raduse.

-qu'avez-vous à me regarder ainsi, je vous le demande, fit le zora sur un ton irrité.

-mais, c'est que t'avais les yeux jaunes pis tu disais des trucs...

-mais de quoi parlez-vous? Je crois que depuis que vous êtes revenus des sous-terrains, vous avez ce regard vide et apeuré. Un héros de votre trempe doit se montrer fort face aux ténèbres!

Link serra les poings en prenant un visage renfrogné. B _onnes déesses, il est plus fucké que tous les autres que j'ai pu rencontrer, et puis c'est quoi son hallucination avec son espèce de vérité absurde dont tout le monde se crisse? De toute façon tout le monde se crisse de ce que je fais... non sauf les grosses pétrolières, eux ils vont se servir de ça pour motiver les niaiseries pis se servir de moi comme d'un gros Scotte-Towelle pour torcher le sang qu'ils ont sur leurs mains. Aussi ben être détestable pour pas qu'ils prennent mon image pour acquis!_

-donc, revenons en aux faits puisque voulez-vous? insista le Zora sur son ton d'érudit prétentieux, bien il se trouve que depuis quelques mois déjà, madame Fironne manifestait des symptômes étranges. On croyait que ce n'était qu'une vulgaire maladie, mais en observant plus en profondeur, on a découvert que cela venait de la pierre qu'elle gardait. On lui a suggéré de la garder pour elle le temps qu'elle se repose, mais elle nous a violemment repoussés comme si elle pensait que nous voulions lui dérober la pierre.

-han-han, fit l'adolescent peu intéressé.

-Mais bon sang! arrêtez de prendre ça à la légère, c'est à cause de ce fléau que le dragon d'eau est mal en point et qu'elle est au bord de la folie!

-han han, refit le chevalier avec un sourire en coin.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous donc aussi détestable sieur Link? Pourquoi toute cette malice en vous jeune homme, y a-t-il quelque chose que je dois savoir sur vous?

-non rien, gronda l'adolescent en fixant Raduse du regard tout en se passant un doigt sous les narines.

-arrêtez de me dévisager avec ce regard, vous me faites penser à un démon.

 _Un démon, un démon... oui je suis un démon qui va à l'abattoir, aussi bien que je m'amuse un peu!_ Les deux protagonistes étaient maintenant rendus en haut de la statue ils avaient pénétré dans une salle aux petites dimensions et faite en rond. Devant eux se trouvait une porte, qui sûrement devait mener à l'antre du dragon. Raduse se tourna vers Link et avec un regard plein de reproches il lui dit :

-maintenant, faites bien attention, car avec le dragon d'eau on ne rigole pas avec le langage, alors si tu prononces le moindre juron devant elle, elle se fera un plaisir de nous dévorer tous les deux...

-Bien reçu Gilles, asti d'calice de tabarnak!

-exaspérant!

Raduse ouvrit la porte et il intima au chevalier de le suivre. Les deux sauveteurs de dragons pénétrèrent alors dans une salle aux grandes dimensions, de forme rectangulaire. Il y avait des colonnes qui formait un hall et au bout de ce corridor, il y avait un promontoire au était posé une sorte de marmite. Dans ce chaudron, il y avait une petite tête de dragon aux moustaches frétillante qui dépassait et à sa gauche... Ghirahim qui semblait lui faire la cour.

-...-Vous savez mademoiselle, que je me suis rangé du côté de la lumière, je ne suis pas là pour vous chercher noise.

-d'accord, souffla-t-elle, je te crois, mais pas touche à ma perle!

-ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne suis pas là pour vous la dérober, mais lui, si, dit-il en pointant Link qui était au fond de la salle.

En voyant le monarque démoniaque, l'adolescent sentit la rage l'envahir. Cette fois-ci, il la laissait l'envahir, car Ghirahim la méritait. Il méritait de souffrir!

-Eh bien, eh bien, mon petit démon adoré, tu t'es rendu jusqu'ici, et ce en un seul morceau, je suis ravi!

Link serrait des poings en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

-je vois que ta «marque» a gagné en puissance, tu dégages une plus forte aura ténébreuse qu'hier.

L'adolescent essayait de lutter contre sa rage qui voulait prendre le dessus et torturer Ghirahim, puis le monarque le prit par le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et il lui susurra :

-je vois aussi que tu essayes de lutter contre cette puissance, ma foi c'est très divertissant.

À ce moment Link n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur lui et il saisit le bras de Ghirahim qui blêmit sous le coup de la peur. Le cavalier lui tordit la main comme lors de leur première rencontre si bien qu'il cassa le poignet du monarque. Ghirahim hurla de douleur et il regarda le cavalier avec un regard paniqué, il claqua ensuite des doigts pour sortir hors du temple. En voyant dont le chevalier émanait, une puissante énergie sombre, le dragon entra dans une grande colère. Elle rugissait et elle enflait à vue d'oeil

-mais qu'êtes-vous donc, demanda alors Raduse, je n'ai jamais vu tel sadisme dans le regard d'un humain.

L'adolescent se retourna vers le zora avec un regard qui trahissait un courroux inimaginable, si bien que le zora retrouva ses yeux jaunes.

-Venez avec mon fils, dit-il d'une voix grave et charismatique, nous allons occire cet esprit de lumière.

Son attention se tourna sur Fironne qui était maintenant rendue gigantesque. Il allait passer sa colère sur elle. Le dragon sortit da marmite et elle fonça sur les deux protagonistes. Ils allèrent se réfugier derrière une colonne. Une fois derrière la colonne, Fay fit part de ses plans à son maître;

-Vous devez l'attaquer sur sa tête comme pour les zombies puisque la pierre est intégrée à sa couronne, mais vous avez 12% de chances de réussite si vous tentez une approche au sol, mais vous aurez 99% de chances de réussite si vous vous y prenez par les airs...

mais Fay eut a peine le temps de finir que le dragon frappa la colonne sur laquelle Link et Raduse s'étaient réfugiés, Link regarda autour de lui d'une façon nonchalante puis Raduse se mit à lui crier

-Link je vais faire diversion pendant que vous essayerez de monter sur sa tête...

-mais comment? Avec une échelle peut-être, fit-il sarcastiquement ?

-Sombre crétin, utilisez votre grappin pour monter sur les colonnes et lui tomber dessus comme une roche.

Le chevalier rechigna et puis il s'exécuta; il monta sur une des colonnes puis il attendit suspendu à son grappin que le dragon passe en dessous de lui, puis une fois qu'elle était à porter il sauta. Il s'accrocha à son cou et il frappa sur la gemme verte qu'elle avait sur son front. Une ruade du dragon le fit tomber et il dut recommencer sa manœuvre, mais Fironne était maintenant plus vigilante. Elle ne regardait les petites cabrioles du Zora que très rarement, puisque son attention était focalisée sur l'adolescent qui tentait de la prendre par surprise. Elle était trop rapide pour que le chevalier lui tombe dessus, mais juste assez pour être momentanément assommé sur une colonne si elle ne l'esquivait pas. Link utilisa cet aspect à son avantage, lorsqu'il la voyait charger, il se retirait au dernier moment pour qu'elle entre en collision avec le pilier. Et puis le moment tant attendu, Fironne se cogna la tête brutalement sur les soutènements de la salle et elle s'écroula sur le sol un instant et le chevalier alla frapper la pierre, mais le dragon eut le temps de reprendre ses esprits et elle projeta Link au sol. Celui-ci se releva et dut encore une fois accomplir son petit jeu au moins deux fois pour vaincre définitivement le dragon, car après chaque assaut celle-ci devenait plus vigilante. Ce fut après d'intenses tours de passe-passe de grappin que l'adolescent put enfin mater la colère de Fironne. Après le coup de grâce, Fironne perdit la tête et alla se frapper contre tous les piliers de la salle avant que la pierre ne se déloge de sa couronne. Lorsque la pierre tomba de la tête du dragon, la rage de l'adolescent se dissipa. Ensuite le dragon se calma et s'effondra sur le flan en regarda Raduse d'un air intrigué.

-ouuuuh, ma tête j'ai mal, râla-t-elle.

-vous allez mieux madame, fit-Raduse enjoué.

Link prit un moment pour revenir à lui. Il regarda la pierre qui était tombée à ses pieds. _Oh non, moi je ne touche pas à ce machin-là!_ Il tenta de s'éclipser discrètement, mais Fironne le retenu.

-Merci petit homme, je t'en dois une... mais quel est ton nom?

-Link Löftwing, fit-il maladroitement.

-Le héros je le savais!

Elle le regarda plus attentivement elle prit la pierre qui était tombée aux pieds de l'adolescent.

-tends-moi ta main.

Il lui donna sa main à contrecœur et le dragon lui remit la pierre.

-cette pierre que tu tiens entre tes mains renferme un grand pouvoir petit.

-l'essence même des ténèbres... qui te consumera esprit divin, chuchota le prêtre zora au dragon sur un ton mesquin.

Link la regarda en montrant clairement du dédain. _Non moi je ne garde pas ça avec moi,_ pensa l'adolescent, puis le dragon enchaîna :

-ne sous-estimes pas leur pouvoir, car c'est ça qui m'a rendue folle...

-madame, madame, conservez vos forces! Nous devons aller prévenir la tribu que notre mission est accomplie.

-bon ben moi faut que j'y aille là j'ai de quoi de ben ben important à faire, donc...

-va Link, va, et sauve le monde, fit Raduse l'air enthousiaste, je resterai auprès de Madame, mais avant que vous partiez j'ai quelque chose à vous dire (Raduse se leva et il s'approcha de Link et il le prit par l'épaule) bien qu'au début vous sembliez hostile à cette mission très importante, je vois dois une fière chandelle et comme dirait nos frères de Saint-Anaclès : vous êtes un vrai criss de bon gars, donc je vous souhaite bonne chance pour le reste de votre mission!

 _Ouains si seulement il savait que chaque pas que je fais me rapproche de ma mort,_ pensa l'adolescent. Il se dépêcha de sortir du temple et d'aller prévenir les Zora de la bonne nouvelle au plus vite pour qu'il puisse se débarrasser de cet habit dégoulinant et poisseux. Avant de pénétrer dans la caverne des Zora, il se déshabilla puis il dit à Fay d'aller prévenir la reine qu'il avait sauvé le dragon et le plus important, d'aller chercher son uniforme. Sa compagne s'engouffra dans l'encavement rocheux pour en ressortir quelques instants plus tard avec la souveraine des Zora accompagnée de son peuple. En sortant de la galerie, elle regarda l'adolescent, surprise.

-mais que faites-vous à moitié nu?

-mon uniforme, plus vite que ça, fit-il en grelottant.

La suzeraine le regarda de la tête au pied, vraiment il était plus chétif que le premier chevalier de la déesse, mais bon les voix des déesses sont impénétrables on ne peut pas les contredire.

-qu'on lui apporte son uniforme!

Un zora coiffé d'un casque qui rappelait la tête d'un poisson fit son apparition et il tenait dans ses mains le fameuse tenue de Link, la VRAIE, il lui tendit et l'adolescent s'en empara jalousement, Ruto le regarda et elle lui dit :

-vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez nous cher héros!

-bon ouains c'est ça scramme la perchaude je veux me rhabiller seul OK!

-bien si ce sont vos volontés, nous sommes tenus de les respecter.

À peine la reine eut prononcé ces mots que Link s'était déjà rhabillé et il était sur le point de partir, les Zora quant à eux commencèrent à se masser près du temple pour retrouver leur dragon, mais Ruto resta auprès de Link pour lui faire ses adieux.

-que les déesses soient louées.

-Baise moi la poche pis étouffe-toi avec moi poil espèce de perchaude!

-un peu de politesse jeune homme reprit la zora.

L'adolescent s'éloigna en lui faisant un doigt d'honneur. Il s'éloigna du lac et il remonta un chemin couvert d'herbe. Il vit à sa droite un petit étang couvert par les arbres qui avait l'air bien serin avec le coucher de soleil. Il y avait une énorme pierre qui surplombait ce petit plan d'eau et l'adolescent alla s'y asseoir. Il regarda l'eau miroir du l'étang. _Mais qu'est-ce que je suis moi à la fin? Un humain ou un démon, je ne sais plus. Je n'ai aucun contrôle sur ma vie et sur ce, ce truc qui me ronge d'en dedans. Quoi faire pour ne pas aller à cet «abattoir»?_ Le regard de l'adolescent se posa alors sur la pierre qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. _Ça, c'est la clé pour y accéder, pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt!_ Il regarda l'étang et il y jeta la pierre du plus fort qu'il le pouvait. _Parfait, maintenant je ne pourrai plus avancer vers ma mort, prends ça dans ta face ma grosse tapette de Ghirahim!_ L'adolescent enfila alors ses élytres et il repartit chez lui. Il était environ dix-sept heures trente et il avait amplement le temps de se défouler un peu en jouant aux jeux vidéos. Il entera à l'école de chevalerie le cœur léger. Il s'installa confortablement devant le poste de télévision, il alluma la console et il changea l'imput de la télévision pour ensuite se mettre à jouer. Pour se mettre à l'aise il retira ses bottes et ses chaussettes, il se sentait plus confortable nu-pied. Galina qui passait le balai dans la petite cantine lui dit :

-bon tu te mets à l'aise toi là, un jour tu devrais lâcher ces jeux vidéo, c'est trop violent!

-eh il reste tu du Goron's Dew dans le fridge?

-non va falloir en acheter, t'as bu le dernier.

 _Pas grave, je peux bien célébrer ma liberté sans Goron's Dew. Ça_ n'a pas pris de temps avant que Link oublie ses responsabilités. Détruire l'empire des Husque &Stré était jouissif, il avait l'impression de détruire psychologiquement Ghirahim pour ensuite le détruire physiquement. Kiko entra alors dans la pièce et il vit que son ami était très heureux.

-heille j'te dis que tu mènes la belle vie toi là!

-ouains, aujourd'hui, je me sens libéré! C'est juste qu'une question de temps avant que je puisse vivre une vie normale sans penser à tout ça. Bon toi ça te tente tu de gamer à SAS 4 pour célébrer ça?

-ouains ça me tenterait ben si j'avais pas à passer le «Reedeeter» au tour de la salle d'escrime moi là.

-combien de temps?

-j'en ai pas mal à faire, ça va prendre au moins une heure. On fera ça après le souper une fois que Galina aura fini de regarder les nouvelles

-OK parfait.

Puis Kiko se retira à l'extérieur de l'école et le moteur du coupe-bordure se fit entendre peu après cet échange. _ouains heureusement que je suis leur élu,_ songea le chevalier, _car je n'ai pas à faire les sales jobs ingrates que l'on attribue aux apprentis chevaliers._ Et puis Link retourna à son jeu vidéo, il avait fait un petit massacre de civils innocent au lance-flamme avant d'aller à l'aéroport pour voler un hélicoptère pour se rendre sur la propriété de Coquedubausse, le fameux chef des Husque &Stré. Son personnage, le zora du nom d'Émile s'était équipé d'un fusil d'assaut M-18, duquel il avait vidé un chargeur complet sur un pauvre type qui avait eu la malchance de passer là où il posait son hélicoptère. Link pouvait vider un chargeur entier sur un passant juste pour voir son cadavre tressauter sous l'impact des balles, ou il pouvait simplement lui tirer une balle dans la tête, juste pour voir l'animation vétuste du sang qui gicle hors de cou de la pauvre victime, mais Tetra avait toujours le don de briser son plaisir lorsqu'elle lui faisait la morale sur toutes la violence gratuite qu'il causait dans ces jeux, alors pour la clamer il jouait les ambulanciers avec une ambulance qu'il avait piquée pour se faire un peu d'argent. Link pénétra dans le domaine de Coquedubausse et il assassina ses sous-fifres au lance-flamme, certains d'entre eux avaient des mitrailleuses lourdes, mais lui il s'en foutait, car il avait activé le code de triche : OVERIMMUNE qui lui conférait une immunité totale contre les balles et tous les assauts de la vie! Puis quelqu'un vint troubler la quiétude de cette boucherie virtuelle, Gaepora! Sitôt qu'il vit l'adolescent orchestrer un pogrom digne des jeux vidéo, il soupira :

-bon encore sur ces jeux vidéos ridicules, tu sais avec le temps qu'il restait à la journée, tu aurais pu au moins te rendre sur l'île des chants pour apprendre le second.

-Pas le temps, souffla l'adolescent, t'as tu vu l'heure?

-Oui il est 18:08 et l'île des chants n'est qu'à une heure de vol d'ici, tu aurais amplement le temps de t'y rendre et de revenir surtout qu'on est le premier jour de l'été!

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et il continua sa besogne.

-Link reprit le directeur en éteignant le poste de télévision, tu dois montrer un peu de sérieux dans ta mission et être le plus efficace possible.

L'adolescent posa sa manette sur ses genoux et il jeta un regard irrité au directeur

-avoue que c'est à cause des militaires qui t'ont encore posé des questions aujourd'hui c'est ça?

prit une mine irritée et déçue à la foi.

-Link, tu me déçois, dit-il en essayant de cacher sa nervosité, tu es l'élu des déesses. Tu es leur lumière en ce monde déjà corrompu! Et toi que fais-tu? Tu joues à des jeux vidéo à la première occasion pour te soustraire de ta mission.

Link roula des yeux, car il était exaspéré de tout ces fanatiques qui n'arrêtaient pas de répéter que sa mission était de la plus haute importance.

-oh et pour finir jeune homme, reprit Gaepora sur un ton de reproche, explique-moi comment tu vas retrouver ma fille sans ça?

Il tenait dans sa main la pierre de Fironne. L'adolescent n'en revenait pas, _comment est-ce qu'il a pu mettre la main là dessus lui?_ Link lui arracha des mains avant d'aller dans sa chambre. _Je ne serai jamais libre, moi là,_ songea-t-il en lançant la pierre sur sa table de chevet. Il regarda plus attentivement la pierre. _Si je m'en débarrasse, comment je vais faire pour retrouver Tetra et puis d'un autre côté, je ne peux pas vraiment m'en débarrasser parce que j'imagine qu'une tapette veut me voir mourir! Je dois fuir,_ se dit-il, _je dois fuir loin de ce monde de fou avant que je meure, mais je serai seul... attends y'a toujours Zelda._ Il s'empressa d'allumer son ordinateur et de se connecter sur son profil de rencontre.

Pendant ce temps-là à Termina, Zelda était en train d'écouter la télévision distraitement avec ses parents. Zelda était une adolescente de seize ans, mais elle n'était pas comme les autres. Elle avait grandi dans une abbaye située dans un village isolé du reste du monde depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce village portait le joli sobriquet de Rostam, il aurait été fondé par une communauté religieuse Rostanienne en l'an 983 et il n'a toujours pas rejoint le monde extérieur depuis. La communauté de ce village pratiquait toujours la magie. Elle avait été bénie à l'âge d'un an par le Seigneur noir ce qui lui conférait des pouvoirs magiques extraordinaires pour une fille de son âge. À 12 ans elle pouvait déjà rivaliser avec son maître Hosmund et ce dernier en était extrêmement fier. Il lui disait toujours qu'elle serait promise à un destin grandiose. À la télévision, on parlait des émeutes qui secouaient Gamelon, la capitale de l'Irbestan. Elles duraient maintenant depuis trois jours et elle avait causé une sérieuse augmentation des prix de l'essence. Ils étaient maintenant de 15 rubis le litre. _Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne découvrent que c'est le cadeau du seigneur noir?_ Se demanda-t-elle le sourire en coin. Puis les nouvelles changèrent pour parler d'une nouvelle maladie d'origine bactérienne. Au même moment, Zelda sentit son téléphone vibrer. Elle le regarda et elle vit que Link venait tout juste de lui écrire un message. Elle regara plus attentivement et vit que ce message était long et il commençait bizarrement comme s'il voulait lui avouer quelque chose. Piqué par la curiosité, elle le lit.

 _-Zelda, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça. Tu vas peut-être me trouver bizarre, mais je dois t'avouer pourquoi je me suis inscrit sur ce site. Depuis trois jours, j'ai appris que j'étais l'élu d'Hylia et je dois sauver mon amie Tetra des griffes de Ganon, mais j'ai l'impression qu'on m'a jeté une malédiction et ça me rend violent envers elle. Ça m'a déjà poussé à lui faire du mal et je l'ai agressé contre mon gré et j'ai peur de continuer, car je sens que ça ne va pas s'arrêter là._

En voyant ce message, Zelda leva le sourcil. _Pourquoi est-ce que tu me racontes ça toi,_ songea-t-elle, _je te connais à peine._ Puis un déclic se produisit. _Attend, il s'appelle Link Löftwing et ce n'est pas n'importe qui c'est le Link Löftwing DE CÉLESBOURG! L'Ordre de l'Unification n'arrête pas de parler de lui. Ce qu'il me parle, ce n'est pas simplement qu'une vulgaire malédiction, c'est, c'est la manifestation des pouvoirs du courroux!_ Puis un autre message s'afficha sur son écran.

 _-désolé d'être aussi bizarre. Je viens juste me remettre d'une grosse dépression et mon amie Tetra a été celle qui m'a aidé à en sortir et je ne veux pas la perdre... mais je n'ai nulle part où aller si cette malédiction prend le dessus et me force à la tuer._

Zelda ne lisait pas le texte, elle était en train de jubiler. Elle savait de quoi Link était capable. Elle savait qu'il allait précipiter l'apocalypse tant attendue par l'Ordre de l'Unification. Il était doté d'un grand pouvoir qui lui échappait totalement. Au moment où elle arrivait au bas de ces lignes, elle pensa à un dicton que son maître lui disait souvent : _un bon sorcier c'est quelqu'un qui sait se servir adéquatement de ses capacité pour arriver à ses fins, mais un excellent sorcier sait se servir des pouvoirs des autres pour pouvoirs arriver à ses fins, et ce sans même qu'ils s'en rendent compte._ Dans la fébrilité du moment, elle lui répondit :

 _-ah mais je suis désolé pour toi, c'est triste d'avoir été maudit de la sorte._

 _-mais est-ce que tu connais quelque chose là dessus? Sur comment est-ce que je pourrai m'en débarrasser?_

 _-mais oui, tu demande à la bonne personne,_ lui écrit-elle, _figure toi que je suis une sorcière et que les malédictions en tout genre ça me connait._

 _-ah oui?_

Zelda pouffa de rire en voyant que Link était tombé dans le panneau aussi vite. Elle s'enmpressa d'écrire :

 _-_ _pour que je puisse t'aider à comprendre ta «malédiction» tu dois me dire où tu en es rendu avec ta mission._

 _-euh j'ai fait une hypnéa et j'ai récupéré la première pierre._

 _-et dis moi, comment c'était l'hypnéa?_

 _-ben euh, j'ai vu un clone maléfique de moi même genre, et j'ai eut peur._

Elle voulut écrire quelque chose, mais elle trouvait qu'il était trop tôt pour en parler à la place elle lui répondit :

 _-je crois qu'il s'agit bel et bien d'une malédiction de Ganon, il veut se servir de tes pouvoirs pour prendre possession du monde. Bon je sais que ça va te faire peur, mais tu dois, lors de ta prochaine excursion dans le monde spirituel, essayer de prendre le contrôle de ton «clone». De cette façon tu pourras t'approprier ses pouvoirs._

 _-mais j'ai plus l'impression que je vais rester prise avec et que je risque de commettre l'impardonnable!_

 _-mais non arrête d'avoir peur, prends sur toi et tu triompheras de ta malédiction, crois moi!_

 _-ok_

Puis Link se déconnecta et Zelda souriait en regardant cette conversation. _Tu es à moi Link, ton pouvoir, je m'en servirai pour retrouver mon Esteban!_ Elle ne put s'empêcher de retenir un éclat de rire ce qui attira l'attention de ses parents.

-Zelda, lui demanda son père, qu'est-c'est que t'as vu de drôle?

-non rien, c'est juste une vidéo stupide que je regardais.

-ah d'accord, fit son père en retournant écouter la télévision.

Pendant ce temps-là, Zelda jubilait. _Oh, Link, tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué! Je te tiens et tu précipiteras la chute d'Hyrule pour le Seigneur noir!_

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, il y a bon nombres de choses suspectes comme vous pouvez le voir, comme Raduse... et comme d'habitude n'hésitez pas à faire part de vos commentaires où à vous abonner ça va me faire ben plaisir. sur ce à vendredi prochain!


	16. Chapitre 1-14: L'étrange tyrannie

**le chapitre 14, quelque chose de gros s'en vient**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14:L'étrange tyrannie**

En 1480, le sol tremblait fortement. Tetra essayait de s'échapper du temple qui était ébranlé sous les secousses.

-Non, dame Tetra, vous devez rester ici, lui hurla Impa.

-ta gueule, lui hurla la prêtresse, tu veux que je meure ou quoi!

La prêtresse put sortir à l'extérieur du temple pour voir les rebords du site du sceau s'effondrer sur eux même sous le coup des secousses. Puis, au milieu des tremblements, elle vit la terre se fissurer. De ces fissures s'élevèrent des volutes de fumée noire. Tetra fut paralysée par la peur, les volutes de fumée noire, ce n'était pas de la vapeur d'eau, mais les ténèbres d'une entité très puissante, quasi divine.

-dame Tetra, lui hurla alors Impa qui rampait hors du temple, vous devez prier, vous devez prier pour Hylia.

Instinctivement, la prêtresse se mit à genoux et elle croisa les mains pour prier. Elle sentit alors une énergie bienfaisante l'habiter et prendre le contrôle d'elle. Elle se sentit aller au sommeil et Hylia prit sa place. Puis soudain, elle se leva et elle pointa sa main vers le royaume d'Hyrule. Puis, comme si la terre lui obéissait, le séisme cessa et tout revint au calme. En voyant cela, Impa s'inclina devant Tetra qui était maintenant Hylia.

-soyez louée votre Grandeur, fit la guerrière Shieka.

La déesse se retourna vers Impa et lui dit :

-il est grand temps que tu saches la vérité!

Le lendemain matin, plus précisément le 22 juin 2013, Link fut réveillé par le directeur.

-Link debout, n'oublie pas que tu dois accomplir ta destinée!

-mais, mais, bégaya l'adolescent encore dans la brume, il n'est seulement que six heures du matin.

-Le soleil est déjà assez haut dans le ciel et ton célestrier peut voler sans danger. Allez, Galina t'a préparé le déjeuner.

Le chevalier roula des yeux par exaspération, car il savait très bien ce que le directeur lui voulait; qu'Il retrouve sa fille. Il se doutait au fond de lui que le sergent Lebrun lui avait mis la pression pour qu'il retrouve sa fille sans quoi, ils allaient appliquer des protocoles qui allaient isoler le village jusqu'à tant que Tetra soit de retour. Il se roula alors dans son lit et il se couvrit avec la couverture pour retrouver le sommeil. Et c'est alors que Geapora fit une crise.

-Link, je suis sérieux, debout!

-Laisse-moi dormir, râla l'adolescent en lui jetant un regard noir par dessus son épaule.

Le directeur ne l'écouta pas et il foula dans la garde-robe de son pensionnaire. Il prit sa tunique et il la jeta sur le lit.

-habille-toi, coupa-t-il sèchement, c'est un ordre! Ou sinon tu seras expulsé de cette école.

L'adolescent équarilla les yeux. _Quoi? Il ne peut pas me faire ça quand même!_

-mais tu ne peux pas me faire ça, geignit l'adolescent en se redressant finalement, je, j'ai nulle part où vivre et pis avec l'argent que j'ai je, je ne pourrai pas vivre longtemps par mes moyens.

-Link après tous les services qu'on t'a rendus ici, tu pourrais au moins te forcer à nous rendre la pareille pour ma fille.

-bon d'accord, rugit le chevalier en sortant de son lit.

Le directeur fit un sourire en coin avant de sortir de sa chambre. Link s'habilla en ronchonnant et il se rendit à la cantine où Galina et le personnel enseignant l'attendaient. Il s'assit à sa place habituelle et les professeurs vinrent le rejoindre. Ils ne dirent rien jusqu'au moment où les nouvelles du matin commencèrent à parler des émeutes de l'Irbestan et de la Périndorie. Elles étaient au plus pire. Les armées des pays respectifs étaient intervenues la veille et elles peinaient à contenir le flot d'émeutiers enragés qui semaient le chaos à Gamelon et à Goronü. _Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond avec ces fauteurs de merde,_ se dit l'adolescent, _ils ne sont pas humains!_

-tu vois Link, fit Arphan, à cause de ton inaction les forces de Ganon gagnent en puissance et bientôt ces pays n'existeront plus.

-ben on s'en fout, répondit-il nonchalamment, de toute façon vous vous n'en êtes jamais préoccupé jusqu'à tant que ces conneries-là arrivent!

-Link ton langage, gronda le directeur

L'adolescent lui répondit avec des yeux exaspérés qui disaient clairement; _ta yeule!_

-tu représentes la déesse, rajouta Hulul, tu dois te montrer digne pour la postérité.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas il se contentait que d'écouter ce qu'ils disaient à la télévision.

-nouvelles de dernière heure, selon nos sources, les récentes émeutes seraient causées par l'émergence d'une nouvelle maladie. Des rapports suggèrent que cette maladie aurait des similarités avec l'arme biologique que l'on surnommait «mort-aux-bokoblins». Plus de détails avec Ginette.

-vous voyez, fit l'adolescent de manière triomphale, les bokoblins n'y sont pour rien!

-on n'avait jamais dit que c'était les bokoblins la cause de tout ça, rajouta Arphan, c'est les forces de Ganon qui en sont responsables!

-mais les bokoblins c'est pas genre ÇA les forces de Ganon?

Les professeurs le regardaient avec un regard qui semblait lui donner tort.

-Peu importe, rajouta Link en se levant, ça ne vaut pas la peine de discuter avec vous autres!

Il se dirigea à l'extérieur de l'école de chevalerie où Fay lui fit part de ses commentaires :

-Maître, je trouve que le directeur est assez hypocrite dans ses propos. Il ne semble pas accorder la moindre importance à sa fille.

-Parce qu'il est trop occupé à faire rouler sa business de tourisme, bougonna-t-il, maudite quête de con!

-mais j'ai aussi remarqué que les émeutiers que l'on voyait à la télévision ne semblaient pas humains.

 _Enfin un qui est de mon bord,_ se dit le chevalier.

Puis Fay se tourna vers l'île aux oiseaux.

-Maître, vous devez à nouveau vous rendre sur l'île des célestriers pour y apprendre le chant de la sagesse de Nayru.

Link poussa quelques jurons avant de repartir pour cet endroit plein de fumier et d'excrétion de célestrier. Il enfourcha son célestrier et il s'en alla vers cet endroit infect. En arrivant sur l'île, il vit l'ermite en train de nourrir les oiseaux. Il y eut un accueil chaleureux de l'ermite, et des réponses hostiles de l'adolescent. Il l'évita en allant se cacher dans la tour des chants, là où il devait apprendre encore une chansonnette merdique inventée par les dieux. Et sa réaction fut la même que la dernière fois, il avait saigné des oreilles, et maintenant ses tympans le faisaient souffrir. _Ah si seulement Hergo avait pris ma place, je pourrais jouer encore à TGD et dormir plus tard le matin!_ Mais pas le temps d'y réfléchir, car Fay lui annonça que la 2e épreuve aurait lieu dans le désert de Lanelle. P _ourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'a pas dit ça plus tôt j'aurais emmené de l'eau... attend, ça me donne une idée._ Il rebroussa chemin pour se rendre à Célesbourg. Sur le chemin, il concoctait son plan de revanche sur Gaepora. Il allait vendre la mèche aux militaires juste pour voir le visage que ferait le directeur en apprenant la nouvelle. Il était huit heures du matin et il savait que Kiko était déjà levé à cette heure-là. Il atterrit sur la grande place et alla retrouver son ami qui était à la hauteur du bazar.

-salut Link, fit Kiko en le voyant, tu es de bonheur à matin!

-ouains, répondit-il en retour, hé j'aurais un service à te demander.

-quoi donc?

-est-ce que tu pourrais aller signaler la disparition de Tetra aux militaires pour moi?

-mais t'es fou, ces des plans pour qu'on soit isolé du reste du monde pour qui sait combien de temps!

-je sais, répondit Link avec assurance, c'est justement ça l'idée.

-tu sais que ça ne va pas plaire au directeur.

-le directeur, reprit l'adolescent sur un ton désinvolte, tu sais qu'il se préoccupe plus de sa business que de sa fille, sans ça il aurait DÉJÀ fait.

-ouains, mais...

-peu importe, fit Link en voyant que Kiko ne semblait pas trop apprécier l'idée, je voulais juste lui montrer c'était quoi d'être un vrai père qui pense à sa fille.

L'adolescent s'en alla alors dans le bazar pour s'acheter une bouteille d'eau lorsque Kiko le retenu

-ok, je peux bien faire ça pour toi, mais on va être dans la merde à cause de ça.

-pas grave, tant qu'il a sa leçon je serai content!

-Et aussi comment vas-tu faire pour accomplir ta mission?

-Je ne sais pas, je trouverai un moyen.

Les deux amis se séparèrent et Link alla s'acheter sa bouteille. Une fois chose faite, il se rendit au désert. Sur la route, il pensait à ce que Kiko lui avait dit; comment allait-il faire pour accomplir sa mission une fois que les militaires les auront coupés du monde. _Bah, je n'en ai rien à foutre, ça m'empêchera de continuer, comme ça, je ne pourrai pas blesser Tetra._ Rendu au désert il trouva assez vite l'entrée de l'épreuve, et peu avant d'y pénétrer, il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Zelda à propos de sa «malédiction». _Il faut que j'apprenne à faire confiance à cette chose qui est en moi._ Lorsqu'il y pénétra, tout était normal, l'endroit ressemblait au désert, mais avec la touche sereine des hypnéas. C'est lorsque le chevalier sortit du cercle de lumière que tout changea pour prendre une teinte plus inquiétante. Le tout vira au rouge hostile, mais pas l'hostilité divine, mais une d'un autre genre, plus infernale cette fois. Le chevalier regarda autour de lui et il remarqua que le sable adoptait une texture plus pressée, et de longs flocons de feu tombaient du ciel, embrasant le sable au touché. Le ciel était d'une couleur orangée menaçante et les gardiens de l'épreuve semblaient amorphes et ravagés par le temps, tellement qu'on aurait dit des ruines. Link entendit alors la voix de Fay retentir au milieu de nulle part.

-Maître, il se passe quelque chose d'étrange, je sens qu'une force inconnue a pris possession de l'endroit, la transformant ainsi en un désert abominable.

Il ne répondit pas, il attendait que la chose vienne à lui.

-maître il y a 68% de chances que les pouvoirs de votre forme démoniaque aient envahi les lieux, tâchez de retrouver l'artefact le plus rapidement possible avant que ces pouvoirs maléfiques imprègnent votre âme.

L'adolescent ne bougeait pas, mais il sentait l'inquiétude le gagner. Tout était si hostile en ce lieu. Il ne savait pas d'où allait venir la malédiction.

-maître, dit soudainement Fay sur un ton inquiet, je sens que la chose ténébreuse qui vous habite se rapproche de plus en plus. Vous devez fuir!

Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre. Par où allait-elle venir?

-maître, semblait geindre Fay, il, il est tout près maintenant.

Il regarda à sa gauche et il vit un être encapuchonné s'approcher de lui à pas pesant. _Je ne dois pas avoir peur,_ se répétait-il, _je ne dois pas avoir peur._ Au fur et à mesure que son démon s'approchait, il sentait la panique monter en lui. Ses instincts primaires lui commandaient de fuir, de courir à toute jambe. Il luttait pour résister, il luttait pour ne pas fuir. La chose était maintenant tout près de lui et il tremblait comme une feuille. Il voulait fuir à tout prix face à cette aura de ténèbres si puissante. Le démon le dévisageait depuis un instant. Il avait son visage, mais en plus laid et pourvu de cornes.

-tu, tu es venu m'aider, lui demanda le garçon.

Le démon ne se contenta que de lui tendre la main.

-tu, tu veux qu'on se serre la main?

Il montra les dents pour montrer son exaspération.

-d'accord, d'accord, fit le garçon, je, je vais faire ce que tu veux.

Link lui serra la main. Le démon le dévisageait, si bien qu'il se sentit absorbé par ce dernier. Il semblait aussi gagner de sa puissance, si bien que lui et ce démon ne firent plus qu'un.

-maître, fit alors Fay, qu'avez-vous fait?

-la bonne chose à faire, répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

-Maître pensez aux conséquences, c'est très dangereux de faire ça!

Link ne répondit pas et il s'avança sur ces sables étranges. Il regardait les carcasses de gardiens brûler sous la pluie de feu d'un air satisfait. Il passa près des ruines du temple du temps, et il remarqua qu'un ruisseau étrange y coulait. Il regarda de plus près ce petit cours d'eau et il constata que c'était du sang qui y coulait et il commença à paniquer. _Eh merde je crois que je retourne des choses qui ne doivent pas être déterrées, tout ce sang-là, il doit provenir de quelque part._ _J'ai peur,_ se dit-il, _je veux rentrer._ Il tenta de rebrousser chemin, mais sa forme démoniaque le forçait à regarder ailleurs, plus précisément vers un arbre desséché. L'arbre était de couleur grise et entre ses lignes d'écorce il y avait un rouge sanglant qui rendait la plante plus menaçante. Tout en haut de ce végétal, il y avait un drôle de fruit lumineux. Le démon s'en approcha alors et des branches commencèrent à l'envelopper pour le protéger, étant furieux de ne pas pouvoir atteindre ce fruit, le démon se mit à attaquer l'arbre avec son sabre en le dépouillant de toutes ses branches puis lorsqu'il eut enfin accès au fruit, l'arbre murmura :

-pourquoi me brises-tu? N'as-tu point de pitié!

Ce timbre de voix rappelait étrangement celui de Tetra. Link commença alors à paniquer puis il se jeta sur le fruit pour ne pas subir à nouveau ce supplice. Au même moment à l'extérieur de l'hypnéa, Fay fut submergée dans une épaisse fumée noire et elle sentit son cristal se fissurer davantage. Il se réveilla alors dans le désert de Lanelle en sursaut, comme s'il avait fait un mauvais rêve. Il regarda Fay et il constata que son visage était de plus en plus fêlé, comme si elle était de plus en plus corrompue par la malédiction.

-maître, dit-elle sur un ton ferme, pourquoi avez-vous fait ça?

-je, j'ai, je ne sais pas.

-Regardez-moi, votre malédiction gagne sur moi et je sens que les ténèbres sont en train de corrompre mon âme.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regarda partout autour de lui et il trouva posé près de lui, un objet assez intéressant, l'arc du héros, ce fameux arc dont parlait les légendes et qui a été manié par tous les héros. Puis soudain deux silhouettes imposantes troublèrent de sa réflexion, Marco-Goro et son assistant Venturo. En les voyant Link poussa un énorme soupir, oh non pas eux autres!

-AH tu es en vie Link on était inquiets, fit Venturo.

-T'aurais pu me prévenir que tu ne voulais pas aller le voir le dragon, je ne me serais pas rongé les sangs pour rien!

-je suis en vie là pas besoin de chialer!

Puis Venturo remarqua que Link portait son son bras l'arc du héros puis il s'exclama :

-alors tu as accompli la deuxième épreuve, maintenant tu devras aller voir le dragon de foudre.

-ah! slaque avec ton hostie de dragon, grogna Link.

-Non là c'est sérieux, car selon la prophétie, il t'indiquera la route à suivre pour trouver la deuxième pierre.

L'adolescent poussa un énorme soupir. _Vont-ils me lâcher avec leur prophétie à la con! J'en ai assez de tourner en rond pour des roches inutiles, pis en plus je sais même plus si je devrais revoir Tetra, se dit-il, avec ma malédiction qui gagne en puissance, je ne sais même pas si je vais encore l'agresser._ Les gorons l'intimèrent de le suivre, ils marchèrent longtemps dans le désert sous le soleil de plomb. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, l'adolescent pensait à Daruk qui lui avait dit que Marco-Goro était un des pires hypocrites qu'Hyrule n'ait jamais porté. Il regarda le goron plus attentivement et il remarqua que ce dernier avait des traits de famille avec Daruk.

-hé, Marco, demanda le chevalier, est-ce que tu connais Daruk?

Les gorons s'arrêtèrent et ils se retournèrent avec un air surpris.

-Oui on le connaît, dit Venturo, c'est le père à Marco.

L'adolescent fut surpris par l'affirmation puis Marco-Goro enchaîna:

-et pis toi, comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses?

-ben euh j'ai été à Cocorico l'autre jour, pis je trouve ça bizarre qui reste juste lui dans le village.

Les gorons se regardèrent et l'un d'entre eux chuchota :

-il a été dans la partie interdite.

-mais vous parlez de quoi, demanda Link.

-il faut qu'on t'explique de quoi à propos de Daruk, fit Venturo, Marco, dis-lui.

Le goron archéologue soupira avant d'enchaîner :

-ça remonte en 2006, une maladie semblable à notre maladie des cristaux a commencé à se propager dans à Cocorico

-c'est quoi ça la maladie des cristaux, demanda l'adolescent.

-En gros c'est un microbe qui fait pousser des cristaux de quartz sur notre carapace, pis ça fait ben mal.

-je peux continuer, fit Marco-Goro.

Venturo hocha de la tête.

-bon, cette maladie-là rendait tout le monde fou et s'est propagée jusqu'aux humains du village. Au début personne ne savait d'où ça venait, jusqu'au moment où tout le monde s'était mis à dire que c'était Daruk qui avait fait le coup. Quand je l'ai confronté sur ce qui a fait, il s'est fâché... pis, pis dans sa colère il a commencé à utiliser des pouvoirs magiques étranges pis il a faillit me blesser avec ça. Sitôt que j'ai vu ça, j'ai su que c'était lui le coupable parce qu'aucun des fous du village n'essaie de l'attaquer.

Link n'en revenait pas. Il ne croyait pas Daruk capable de telles choses. En surface il semblait tellement «bon vivant».

-Pourquoi il a fait ça, demanda l'adolescent.

-je ne sais pas, lui répondit Venturo, c'était un goron solitaire, Din sait dans quoi il pouvait bien tremper pour nous faire une chose pareille.

Link ne savait pas quoi dire, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Puis ils arrivèrent en face d'une crypte, l'antre du dragon de foudre. Ils s'y engouffrèrent après quelques longs soupirs de l'adolescent pour ensuite se retrouver dans un encavement gigantesque au centre duquel il y avait un chronolithe. Les gorons l'activèrent et se retirèrent pour laisser Link seul avec le dragon. Lanelle apparut quelques instants plus tard, il était aussi énorme que Fironne, mais il était vêtu d'une robe jaune et il avait une barbe dont la texture rappelait celle d'un nuage orageux, puis de sa voix rayonnante et caverneuse, il dit :

-Ah Link te voilà enfin de retour après vingt ans d'absence, c'est un plaisir de te revoir parmi nous!

-de quoi tu parles toi, fit l'adolescent d'un air morose, je ne t'ai jamais vu de ma sacrement de vie!

-mais tu ne te rappelles pas, le bon vieux temps, les défis que je te lançais... ça te dit rien tout ça?

-Non, grogna-t-il.

-j'y comprends rien, après tout ce temps tu ne te rappelles même pas de moi?

-heille j'ai 16 ans moi là, comment tu veux que je t'aille rencontré y'a vingt ans de ça, parce que dans ce temps-là j'étais encore dans les couilles de mon père!

Le dragon le regarda d'air étrange, puis il se ravisa.

-bon Link, je te comprends tout a changé depuis l'arrivée de cet ignoble Sephid, ce n'est plus pareil depuis que tu... je veux dire l'autre est partis, car je comprends maintenant que ce n'est pas vingt ans que se sont écoulé après t'avoir connu, mais 2000, tu es sûrement son arrière-petit-fils, bref cela n'a plus aucune espèce d'importance, fit le dragon d'un air mélancolique, depuis qu'il est là il a endoctriné mes petits robots et ils se servent de moi comme bouc émissaire pour justifier toute les conneries que cet ignominieux démon leur demande de faire.

-Ah oui, fit l'adolescent d'un air surprit, moi aussi ça va être pareil, on va tellement se servir de moi pour justifier la déportation pis le massacre de centaines d'innocents.

-dans ces moments-là on se demande bien ce qu'Hylia fait, ah si seulement elle revenait, je lui cracherai dessus volontiers!

-mais changement de sujet, connais-tu l'endroit où la pierre de la sagesse a été cachée?

-Oui, fit Lanelle, depuis que le capitaine Yicéo a été chargé de la protéger après la flamme, Sephid lui tourna autour comme de la rouille sur la carrosserie d'un robot, il lui a envoyé un certain DS-666-Bounty-Hunter qui se fait appeler le Corsaire, et depuis ce temps, ce maudit pirate lui court après!

-et je peux le trouver où ce Corsaire?

-il mouille au port près d'ici, sur un bateau nommé le VDS-DUCHESSE.

-merci pour l'info!

Puis il rebroussa chemin pour rejoindre les gorons il leur demanda où se trouvait le port, et ils lui répondirent qu'ils avaient trouvé une structure rappelant en effet un port, ils lui indiquèrent le chemin à prendre et Link s'en alla les laissant seuls à leur recherche archéologique. Il se dirigea vers l'ouest comme les gorons lui avaient dit puis il se retrouva devant une pente raide qui descendait vers une sorte de baie asséchée, puis Fay lui fit part de ses analyses concernant cet endroit.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, nous sommes devant le port de Lanelle, ce port était un point tournant dans le commerce...

-qu'est-ce que j't'ai déjà dit Wikipédia, TA YEULE!

-maître, je vous fais part d'informations importantes, dit-elle sur un ton contrarié qui avait encore des notes robotiques, cessez de faire l'enfant.

 _Déesse, se dit le chevalier, elle a pas mal changé depuis que je suis sorti de cette épreuve._

-...Donc maintenant ce port se trouve en plein milieu du désert, mais je remarque que sa structure a changé, car il est possible d'y descendre directement sans utiliser les grappins.

Link poussa un énorme soupir et il sauta sur la pente raide, ah, mais pourquoi ce terminator ne se ferme pas la gueule quand on lui dit, ah au moins je l'entends pas quand je dévale cette pente. Puis soudain Fay le suivit en patinant sur le sable elle lui dit :

-maître méfiez vous du Corsaire!

Link ne répondit pas, il se concentrait à éviter les piliers géants qui autre fois devait être des grues qui déchargeaient le frette qui venait par cette mer qui n'est plus qu'un désert ardent. Une fois rendu en bas du dévers de sable il se retrouva dans un port en pleine effervescence, car un chronolithe devait sûrement préserver ce port de la dégénérescence du temps. Arrimé au port, il y avait un bateau de la taille d'un croiseur, sa coque était bleu métallique et son bastingage était d'un rouge bourgogne effacé, à sa poupe, il y avait un fanion noir sur lequel était imprimé un trident étrange qui avait quelque chose de familier pour l'adolescent. Le bateau était armé de plusieurs tourelles de canons et d'artilleries antiaériennes et de missiles, et il y avait un imposant canon à sa proue. _Ça doit_ _sûrement être le VDS-DUCHESSE,_ se dit-il. il s'avança vers le croiseur et il aperçut un grand robot qui faisait la conversation à un petit, Fay lui suggéra d'être discret et de s'embarquer clandestinement, car le Corsaire doit être un homme (ou plutôt un robot) mauvais. Le garçon tenta de grimper sur les câbles, mais une chose au fond de lui le dissuada. _Si j'ai été capable de comprendre ma «malédiction», je serai peut-être assez bon pour amadouer ce robot._ Il alla alors voir le grand robot

-euh, excusez-moi, monsieur? Où est-ce que je peux trouver le Corsaire?

-Vous cherchez à la bonne place, lui répondit le grand robot, je suis le Corsaire, mais on m'appelle plutôt Don-Slayer, je suis le capitaine du fier VDS-DUCHESSE.

Le grand robot justement était vêtu d'un uniforme qui rappelait celui de la marine du Nouveau-Hyrule, et il portait une casquette bleue avec un drôle d'insigne et accroché à sa taille il y avait un sabre. Le robot enchaîna :

-vous êtes, monsieur Link, je présume, fit le droïde d'un air dubitatif, justement le préfet, le lord Akvan m'a prévenu de votre arrivée, il m'a aussi dit que vous possédiez un dispositif de détection très avancé qui nous permettrait de mettre la main sur le Galion des Sables, le rafiot de cet infâme Yicéo.

-eh oui, fit l'adolescent quelque peu gêné, mon terminator est à votre entière disposition!

-bien alors nous pouvons lever l'ancre.

Don-Slayer intima à Link de le suivre et quelques minutes plus tard, le bateau larguait les amarres et il s'en alla au large, protégé lui aussi par son champ de force créé par un chronolithe embarqué. Link se tourna alors vers l'énorme canon intrigué, selon le capitaine il s'agissait d'une arme unique, un canon mut par l'énergie de l'ancienne flamme de Nayru, cette arme pouvait dégager une puissance inimaginable et pulvériser tout sur son passage. Une demi-heure plus tard, le croiseur passa près d'un petit archipel constitué de pic et de toutes sortes de pitons rocheux qui semblaient sortir tout droit d'un désert. Le capitaine se pencha près de l'épaule de Link et il lui dit :

-voyez-vous ce petit archipel à tribord? Ceci n'est nul autre que le repaire du boucanier qui se nomme Yicéo et nous l'avons condamné à disparaître et vous aurez l'honneur d'appuyer sur le bouton qui le rayera de la carte!

Link n'écoutait pas, il était concentré à regarder de vieilles photos de lui et de Tetra. S _i je parviens à dompter ce pouvoir_ , se dit-il en contemplant une photo de lui et de son amie avec leur limley nommé Bill, _je pourrai vivre ma vie avec Tetra, j'ai enfin de l'espoir._ Il laissa échapper une larme. Puis le robot se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention de l'adolescent.

-voyons voir de ce dont vous êtes capable.

-de quoi? Je n'ai pas compris, fit l'adolescent en sortant de sa torpeur.

-j'ai cru oui dire qu'au fond de votre âme vous possédez un pouvoir quasi divin.

L'adolescent le regarda avec un air étonné, comment est-ce que ce robot pouvait savoir ça?

-ce pouvoir cependant, n'est que douleur et destruction. Je peux vous donner les moyens de contrôler son appétit!

En entendant ces mots, Link se mit encore à réfléchir; _si je pèse sur le piton, je risque de tuer un paquet de monde_ , se dit-il, _mais pour dompter mon pouvoir je dois le comprendre._ Il savait que ce pouvoir n'était qu'en grande partie que violence et destruction. Puis la tentation prit le dessus; _mais d'un autre côté, ils doivent toutes êtres fossilisé pis en plus les pétrolières voudront plus de moi comme tête d'affiche si je fais un génocide de robots BS, bon aller un peu de sang, ou d'huile sur mes mains va m'empêcher d'en avoir d'autre plus tard quand cette joke va être finie._ Il finit alors par sourire au capitaine et il accepta sa proposition. Il monta alors dans la cabine du navire et il se rendit au deuxième étage. Plus il se rapprochait de la salle des canons, plus il sentait un désir sombre de commettre un génocide l'étreignait. Le robot le fit pénétrer dans une pièce qui donnait sur la proue du navire, un robot aussi grand que le capitaine était assis à un pupitre en train de régler quelques cadran et autre instrument. L'adolescent vit ensuite le canon pivoter de 90 degrés vers la droite sur sa base, et il commençait à luire d'une faible lueur bleutée. Le robot se leva et il désigna un bouton au-dessus duquel s'illuminait un voyant rouge, le capitaine regarda Link qui observait le tout d'un œil hésitant puis il lui dit :

-le canon est prêt à tirer, il ne reste plus qu'à appuyer sur le bouton.

L'adolescent se détendit et fit taire tous ses scrupules. Il laissa la «malédiction le guider. Il sentit ses jambes le guider vers le pupitre. Son index alla enfoncer le bouton de tir et la réponse du canon ne se fit pas attendre. La faible lueur bleue devint plus intense et un puissant rayon bleu sortit à toute vitesse de la bouche de ce fameux canon en provoquant un bruit assourdissant. Quand le rayon toucha l'archipel, il le désintégra comme un coup de poing qui frappe un château de cartes. Des sentiments partagés se mêlaient dans la tête de l'adolescent, satisfaction et regret. Il sentait sa malédiction jubiler au fond de lui et entrer en conflit avec ses valeurs. Jamais il n'avait tué pour le plaisir, seulement en légitime défense... du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Don-Slayer se retourna vers lui et de son timbre métallique il lui dit :

-maintenant, que nous avons détruit son repère, activez votre dispositif de détection, car le Galion des Sables peut devenir invisible et ainsi échapper à nos radars.

-ok d'accord, dit-il sur une voix gênée.

Puis Fay sortit de son épée pour lui faire part de ses impressions.

-Maître, pouvons-nous parler un moment seul à seul?

Link fit signe au capitaine de se retirer.

-Maître, vous vous attirez la gratitude d'un être mauvais prenez garde-à-vous.

-Je sais, fit Link, mais je ne sais pas, j'ai, j'ai l'impression d'avoir plus de contrôle sur ce que j'ai au fond de moi.

-Maître, nous ne savons pas ce que c'est pour l'instant et il semblerait qu'à chaque épreuve passée, votre malédiction gagne en puissance.

-Mais Fay, c'est Zelda qui m'a dit de faire confiance à ce, cette malédiction.

-maître, méfiez-vous, car il semblerait que cette Zelda en sache plus long que nous sur votre sujet. Il y a de fortes chances que ce soit dangereux pour vous et pour Hyrule tout entier.

-je ne sais pas Fay, essayons de trouver la pierre au plus vite ok!

L'esprit bleu acquiesça et elle activa alors son pouvoir de détection sur le Galion. Quelques instants plus tard, le croiseur changeait de cap, suivant la signature du rafiot de Yicéo. Il ne suffit que quelques minutes pour se retrouver à la hauteur du Galion des Sables, le croiseur commença à tirer quelques coups de semences pour intimer au Galion de s'arrêter et à retirer son camouflage. Ensuite les deux navires étaient à la même hauteur, on abaissa une passerelle pour pouvoir monter sur le Galion, puis le capitaine fit part de ses plans pour le navire ennemi.

-mon cher Link, dit Don-Slayer, vous allez vous rendre sur le galion voir notre ami Yicéo, il paraîtrait qu'il vous connaissait personnellement, donc je compte sur vous pour lui dire que ses petites activités de piraterie sont finies.

Link laissa le capitaine seul et il s'en alla sur le Galion. Il reçut un drôle d'accueil de la part de l'équipage. Link les regardait avec une pointe de regret. Il était chamaillé par la satisfaction d'avoir détruit l'archipel de Yicéo, mais d'une autre côté... la vue de ces visages déçus était un spectacle dur à contempler. Son démon intérieur souriait et rayonnait comme un cruel régulateur qui fume le cigare. Puis le capitaine Yicéo fit son apparition. il ressemblait aux autres petits androïdes, mais il était légèrement plus volumineux qu'eux. Il était coiffé d'un chapeau digne des plus grands boucaniers et il avait une moustache de métal, et il semblait tenir quelque chose dans sa main, il regarda l'adolescent puis il lui dit :

-tu travailles avec l'ennemi? dit-il avec hargne, je te croyais meilleur que ça!

-je, je n'avais pas le choix?

-espèce de monstre, fit un autre robot, tu avais promis de porter allégeance à la déesse Hylia!

-sale vendu!

-félon!

-salopard de traitre!

Sous ce déluge d'insulte, Link perdit le contrôle. La colère l'envahit à nouveau et il avait envie de massacrer tout le monde, mais il sentait qu'il avait le contrôle sur sa colère. Certes un contrôle déficient, semblable à une enfant qui commence à faire du vélo, mais un contrôle tout de même.

-je suis venu ici pour votre roche, hurla-t-il, donnez-la-moi qu'on en finisse!

-Jamais, fit le capitaine, tu ne la mérites pas!

-allez, s'il te plaît, fit l'adolescent sur une mine suppliante, ils vont venir si tu ne coopères pas avec moi, et je

Yicéo comprit alors qu'il ne savait pas dans quoi il trempait. Ce garçon était rongé par la peur, il ne savait pas où aller.

-écoute garçon, fit Yicéo, j'ai mal compris ta situation, ils doivent te tenir en otage, viens avec nous et tu pourras t'échapper!

Puis les troupes de Don-Slayer arrivèrent en renfort et elles capturèrent tout le monde. Quelques instants plus tard, on embarquait l'équipage du Galion à bord du VDS-DUCHESSE, Yicéo regardait la scène depuis le pont du croiseur et implorant la pitié du cruel Don-Slayer, il lui dit :

-qu'allez-vous faire de mon navire?

-tu en auras plus besoin, écumeur des mers, dit-il férocement puis il se mit à rire de façon démoniaque, mais avant je vais laisser à Link le loisir de choisir comment il sombrera!

-on, on ne peut pas juste le laisser à la dérive, fit l'adolescent.

-ne me dites pas que vous êtes du côté des faibles, jeune homme, fit le robot sur un ton sévère.

-mais c'est juste que...

le robot fit un signe de main et le croiseur tira un missile qui alla s'écraser dans la proue de bois du Galion. Le navire s'inclina quelque peu et puis le croiseur en tira une autre qui alla s'écraser sur le grand mat du bateau ce qui produisit une énorme boule de feu qui cassa le navire en deux, Yicéo pleurait devant cette scène de carnage.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOON, MON BEAU NAVIRE!

Don-Slayer riait à gorge déployée. Link et Yicéo regardaient le bateau sombrer, ils étaient sans voix. _Je n'aurais pas dû jouer avec ce machin,_ songea-t-il, _je n'ai plus aucun contrôle!_

-bon assez rit amenez le avec les robots dans la prison!

-quoi? Fit l'adolescent, vous, vous n'allez pas me faire ça?

Don-Slayer ne répondit pas et un de ses sbires asséna un violent coup de crosse électrique au garçon. Il perdit conscience et il se réveilla dans une cellule de prison. Dans la cellule voisine il y avait l'équipage de ce qui fut autre fois le fier Galion des Sables, l'ancien capitaine le regarda et avec un air déçu et compatissant :

-tu vois ce que ça fait de pactiser avec l'ennemi?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas. Il tituba pour tenter de regarder au travers du hublot de la prison. Dans le ciel il crut apercevoir un avion. _Si seulement j'étais dans cet avion en ce moment,_ se dit Link, _si seulement je pouvais être comme tous ces adolescents normaux qui font des voyages en famille?_

Pendant ce temps, dans le ciel du désert de Lanelle, un avion gouvernemental en provenance du Mazadaran de l'Ouest faisait route vers la capitale Hylienne. À son bord, il y avait l'ambassadeur hylien au mazadaran, des généraux de l'armée, ainsi que d'autres dignitaires et hommes d'affaires de la Zô.corp et de la Norvir. La veille, un commando de l'armée était venu les extraies durant les émeutes. Tous dans l'avion savaient que les émeutiers n'étaient pas humains. Pire encore, ces derniers étaient tous infectés par la souche bactérienne «Alpha-2C» qui avait servi d'arme biologique anti-bokoblin depuis maintenant deux ans. Il régnait un silence de mort dans l'avion depuis le décollage, tous savaient qu'ils devaient gérer une future crise internationale qui si elle dégénérait, allait balayer l'humanité tout entière. Puis le général Mérro brisa le silence:

-nous n'allons tout de même pas rentrer au pays et annoncer au monde entier que l'arme Alpha-2C a causé tout ce bordel! on doit faire quelque chose!

-hélas, fit l'ambassadeur Roméo, au rythme où vont les choses, d'ici un mois ou deux, la civilisation Hylienne ne sera plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

-on doit euthanasier toute forme de vie dans ces pays avant que cette cochonnerie se propage davantage!

-mais êtes-vous fou! coupa l'assistant de l'ambassadeur, nous avons déjà brisé l'accord de Zémura sur les armes biologiques sur la guerre des monstres, nous n'allons tout de même pas briser aussi les engagements des Zahak!

-je vous propose d'activer le protocole Hyper-Lord, fit un des PDG de la Zô.corp, ça nous permettrait de gagner assez de temps pour évacuer tout le monde et faire avaler la pilule au roi et au premier ministre.

-Mais êtes vous tombé sur la tête ou quoi, reprit le général, personne ne va vous croire, la guerre aux bokoblins était à son mieux, tellement qu'on a pu reconstruire la ville de Tölehmak! l'activation du protocole Hyper-Lord requiert aussi l'accord de la République d'Yhrazie.

-Messieurs, messieurs, calmez-vous, je vous prie, reprit l'ambassadeur Roméo, reposez-vous un peu, ce voyage a été long. Nous proposerons un plan d'action approprié au roi et au ministre en temps et lieu.

Tous dans l'avion acquièrent et Roméo demanda au steward de lui servir un verre de bière de citrouille. Le garçon acquiesça et il prépara le verre de l'ambassadeur. Rendu à l'arrière, il sentit un picotement lui monter au nez et il éternua dans le verre de l'ambassadeur. Il remarqua alors que ses gouttelettes de mucus étaient d'un noir profond, comme celle des infectés à la Alfa-2C. Il paniqua intérieurement en voyant ça.

-alors ça vient cette bière, fit le diplomate à l'avant de l'avion.

-oui, oui monsieur.

Il essuya son gâchis rapidement, et il apporta le breuvage à son passager, sans se douter qu'il avait déjà empoisonné la boisson avec ses germes…

* * *

 **mais quel est donc cet souche bactérienne nommé Alfa-2C et surtout que va-t-il se passer maintenant que les hauts gradés Hyliens savent que tout est de leur faute, parviendront-ils à endiguer cette maladie contagieuse?**

comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à vous abonner et à laisser un commentaire, ça me ferai un grand plaisir. et aussi merci au lecteurs assidus! donc on se revois la semaine prochaine pour la suite.


	17. Chapitre 1-15: Bataille navale

**Bienvenue sur ce 15e chapitre... vous croyez que c'est Ganon qui a fait explosé le Grand Plateau Hylien en 1480?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : bataille navale**

-je sens qu'il gagne en puissance de jour en jour, dit la déesse Hylia en regardant vers le plateau Hylien.

-mais qui donc votre Grandeur? Ganondorf?

La déesse hésita un instant avant de dire :

-oui! Je sens que Ganon gagne en puissance chaque jour, si bien qu'il fera exploser Hyrule tout entier!

Impa lui jeta un regard désemparé.

-mais qu'allons-nous faire contre cette calamité?

-Viens avec moi, fit Hylia, je vais tout t'expliquer.

La guerrière et la déesse entrèrent toutes le deux dans le temple et la déesse alla s'asseoir sur le grand podium en pierre tout au fond.

-depuis que Ganondorf a été banni dans les profondeurs infernales, il ne cesse de gagner en puissance. Sa puissance est telle qu'il peut détruire Hyrule tout entier s'il venait à se libérer. Il n'est désormais plus humain, il n'est qu'une calamité.

-comment est-ce possible, lui demanda Impa.

Hylia réfléchit un moment avant de dire :

-il y a quelque chose dans le tréfonds de l'enfers qui lui donne toute sa puissance et c'est l'Avatar du Néant!

-N'a-t-il pas été enfermé dans l'épée maîtresse il y a des lunes de cela?

-Oui et non, fit nerveusement Hylia, une partie de son âme a été absorbée par la lame purificatrice, mais le reste fut bandit en enfer. Maintenant si tu me le permets, je voudrais être seule pour pouvoir cogiter sur un plan qui nous permettrait de nous en sortir.

La guerrière Shieka acquiesça et elle laissa la déesse seule. La déesse la regarda s'éloigner d'air soulagé. _Pauvre petit être, si seulement je lui avais dit ce qui se passait réellement, si seulement elle savait à quoi nous nous mesurons. Si seulement elle savait dans quoi je trempe pour pouvoir sauver leur courte existence d'une longue agonie. Tout ce que j'espère c'est que le plan se déroule comme prévu._

Puis des années plus tôt, à l'époque de la grande civilisation de Lanelle, les petits androïdes regardaient tous Link d'un air mauvais et compatissant à la fois.

-traître, murmuraient certains

-pardonnez le, il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait, reprirent d'autres.

Link les regardait sans savoir quoi faire.

-Link, fit Yicéo, tu dois faire quelque chose, si on ne s'échappe pas d'ici peu, on va être bon pour l'arène!

-Laissez-moi, gronda-t-il puis il chuchota, je n'aurais jamais dû écouter cette Zelda!

Il se leva pour contempler sa petite prison, elle était de petite taille et ses barreaux n'étaient que des arcs électriques qui serpentaient d'un côté à l'autre entre des bornes accrochées à des poutres de céramiques. Juste derrière elle il y avait le gardien, un DS-666-sentinelle, qui tenait une crosse électrique. Link regarda alors la sentinelle, accroché à sa taille il y avait une sorte de carte magnétique qui permettrait sûrement de déverrouiller la porte de ma cellule, mais comment la prendre. L'adolescent se regarda alors. _Ah c'est sûr qu'ils ont tout pris les enculés,_ songea-t-il, _même les perles, bon moi ça m'aurait fait plaisir de leur donner, mais il faut que je les garde pour retrouver Tetra._ Le chevalier contempla alors ses voisins de cellules, il remarqua que lorsque certains d'entre eux tentaient de «courtiser» le gardien, ils recevaient un violent coup de crosse. Une idée germa dans la tête de Link. _Pour commencer, je vais le frustrer et j'ai tout le matériel nécessaire (merci à Prison Song pour l'inspiration) et lorsqu'il viendra pour varger, je le tire en plein sur les barreaux, on va rire!_ Link s'avança alors et il s'accouda d'une façon nonchalante sur le mur de sa cellule puis il se racla la gorge et contemplant le gardien d'un air narquois puis il lança :

-heille chose c'est-tu vrai que toutes vos taxes financent vos guerres contre les pauvres?

Le garde se retourna et il regarda Link avec air dédaigneux, alors voyant que sa stratégie fonctionne, l'adolescent continua :

-j'ai aussi entendu dire qu'il y avait plein de monde qui foulaient vos prisons pour des niaiseries c'tu vrai ça avec?

-silence!

Yicéo regardait la scène avec intérêt

-vas-y continue, lui souffla-t-il, ça marche!

-pis avec l'argent de la drogue, vous financez des dictatures partout dans le monde aussi, fit l'adolescent sur un ton narquois.

-SILENCE!

-ah ok, m'a vous dire une affaire selon des recherches de sciences scientifiques, on devrait augmenter le traitement pis diminuer les répercutions législative en abolissant les peines minimales obligatoires.

Le robot en eut assez, il dégaina sa crosse et il donna un coup d'estoc entre les barreaux là où se trouvait Link, mais le chevalier assez rapide esquiva l'assaut du droïde et il le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner sur les traverses d'éclairs électriques. Aussitôt que le robot toucha les barreaux, il se mit à s'agiter et à convulsionner de manière troublante, des éclairs lui léchait le corps et de la fumée s'échappait de ses orifices, puis il explosa laissant le bras qui tenait sa crosse dans les mains de l'adolescent qui fut repoussé par la détonation de l'humanoïde de fer. Link se releva et il regarda ce qui restait du robot, plus que sa taille, le reste ayant explosé. Il regarda près de ses jambes et il vit que la carte magnétique était tout près, il se pencha pour essayer de la ramasser, mais elle était trop loin pour lui et l'espace entre le sol et les barreaux de sa cellule était trop petit pour qu'il puisse se faufiler, il était près de la crise de colère lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il pouvait utiliser le bras comme une extension et mettre la main sur la carte. Il prit le bras du robot qui gisait dans un coin de sa cellule et il fit une autre tentative pour ramener la carte plus fructueuse cette fois, car il avait maintenant la clé de sa liberté dans sa main, il s'approcha des barreaux encore une fois pour trouver un quelconque lecteur de carte pour ouvrir la porte et effectivement il vit un renflement métallique qui lui fit reprendre espoir, il s'étira le bras et il inséra la carte dans le lecteur. Un petit bip se fit entendre puis un déclic de serrure et la porte de sa prison s'ouvrait maintenant sur la liberté. Ses petits voisins de cellule le regardaient ébahit puis Yicéo ajouta :

-oui, tu as réussi, maintenant on doit prendre le contrôle du navire!

Link regarda à sa droite, il y avait une autre porte en fer à côté de laquelle il y avait un autre lecteur, il inséra cette dernière dans l'orifice du liseur et la porte s'ouvrit sur un placard où en son centre il y avait une machine qui rappelait une sorte de dactylo, au haut de cette machine il y avait un autre orifice. Il s'agissait d'un graveur de cartes, il inséra alors sa carte dans le haut de la machine et les boutons de cette dernière s'activèrent montrant une foule d'options, un intéressait particulièrement Link, car elle permettait de changer la carte en passe-partout. L'adolescent appuya sur le bouton et la machine ronronna avant de recracher la carte. _Ça semble facile à vue de nez, mais ce bateau doit grouiller de terminator comme ce gardien, aussi ben s'équiper d'un passe-partout,_ songea-t-il. Link sorti alors du placard dans lequel il était entré et il passa devant la cellule de Yicéo, il déverrouilla alors sa porte et lui donna le passe-partout. L'androïde le regardait perplexe.

-Tiens, tu vas en avoir besoin pour conquérir le bateau, moi je me pousse.

-mais attends, tu ne vas pas nous aider?

-J'en ai assez de cette mission, j'en ai assez de vivre cet enfer, je veux juste partir le plus loin que je peux!

Le robot le contemplait alors d'un air hautain, avant de dire :

-ne me dis pas que tu veux encore lécher les bottes de cet infâme Sephid par Hylia!

-non, je...

-Ah mais tu es ignoble, tu es aussi pire qu'un démon.

En entendant ça, l'adolescent sentit la rage monter en lui.

-JE NE SUIS PAS UN DÉMON, hurla-t-il, tu veux conquérir le navire! Parfait je vais t'aider, mais gare à toi parce que je vais tout détruire, y comprit ton équipage de niaiseux!

Yicéo le regarda d'un air perplexe.

-Allez, je suis sûr que tu racontes n'importe quoi!

Puis il sortit de sa prison, accompagné de tout son équipage, puis il regarda à nouveau l'adolescent puis il lui dit :

-bon c'est quoi ton plan?

-on prend possession du navire!

Le robot acquiesça, il n'avait pas trop le choix et ça ferait une bonne réparation pour la perte de son bateau. Le chevalier examina les lieux et il vit qu'il y avait une autre porte près de la cellule de Yicéo, il s'y engouffra et il aboutit sur un long et étroit corridor dans lequel une partie de son volume était occupé par un tuyau d'aération. Il vérifia que tout est libre avant d'avancer, mais un bruit le ravisa, car un robot s'en venait dans sa direction. Il attendit que le robot soit à sa hauteur pour l'attraper et le maîtriser, dans la salle de la prison on dépouilla le robot de ses armes et on quitta les lieux et on avança prudemment dans le couloir du navire. Puis le groupe d'évadé passa devant une autre porte ou on pouvait lire la mention : SALLE D'ENTRETIEN DES ARMES en grosses lettres rouges, Link déverrouilla la porte et il intima aux autres robots de rentrer dans la salle pour s'équiper d'arme au cas où ils auraient des problèmes avec les terminators qui composent l'équipage de Don-Slayer. Quelques minutes plus tard, la salle d'entretien avait été complètement dévalisée et Link avait fait part de son plan d'aller dans la cale parce qu'il se doutait bien que c'était là que l'on avait mis ses affaires. Il ressortit de la salle des armes et il se dirigea vers la gauche dans le couloir, il repassa devant la prison et il se rendit tout au bout du corridor et se retrouva devant une porte. La porte donnait sur un escalier en colimaçon qui montait, sûrement pas là les cales, pensa l'adolescent, demi-tour! Il repassa dans le passage en sens inverse pour se rendre de l'autre côté et il déboucha sur une porte qui donnait sur une pièce aussi grande qu'un placard, où en son centre il y avait un trou qui descendait vers les cales du bateau. Il prit l'échelle qui descendait dans l'orifice et il aboutit alors dans une salle basse de plafonds, où il y avait toutes sortes de coffres forts de taille diverse, bon sûrement qu'ils ont mis mon stock dans un grand coffre, pensa l'adolescent, heureusement pour lui les coffres étaient seulement équipés d'un lecteur de carte, alors il l'inséra dans le premier coffre qu'il vit et la porte s'ouvrit à la volé laissant tomber d'énormes lingots d'or aux pieds de l'adolescent, non pas celui là, pensa-t-il en regardant avec indifférence les barres du précieux métal jaune. Il essaya le coffre suivant qui lui aussi s'ouvrit à la volé déversant un tas de pierres précieuses à ses pieds, non pas lui, puis il essaya le dernier, la porte cette fois s'ouvrit plus lentement, laissant apparaître ses affaires. Tout y était, sa sacoche, son arc, son bouclier, son épée, ses grappins et ses autres gadgets tout y était, Fay fit alors son apparition.

-Maître j'étais si inquiète, je suis heureuse que vous soyez toujours en vie, fit-elle de son ton robotique.

-Ils ont du prendre les pierres, dit l'adolescent d'un ton indifférant, j'aurais été étonné du contraire.

-maître, vous devez les récupérer à tout prix.

-Je n'y pensais pas moi là, merci ben de me l'avoir rappelé, fit-il sarcastiquement.

-maître aussi, j'aimerai vous faire part d'une information importante, le dragon a fait référence à un être appelé Sephid, et je ne possède aucune information à son sujet, cela dit, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a un lien entre lui et vous.

-de quoi tu parles toi là, demanda-t-il irrité, tout ça parce que tu ne connais pas ce cave de Sephid!

-C'est probable maître, aussi je commence à saisir le véritable sens de notre mission. Je crois que vous n'allez pas aimer ce que je vais vous dire.

-tu me raconteras ça plus tard ok!

-bien puisque nous...

-bon on le sait, y'a Yicéo qui m'attends dans l'armurerie.

Alors le chevalier quitta le bordel qu'il avait causé pour rejoindre Yicéo dans l'armurerie du vaisseau. Mais en arrivant dans le couloir, deux robots arrivaient en sens opposé et ils semblaient chercher quelque chose. _Fuck ne manquait plus que ça,_ se dit l'adolescent, _je vais prévenir les autres sans quoi mon plan est foutu!_ Il accourut dans l'armurerie pour avertir Yicéo.

-Hé y,a deux gros maudits robots qui viennent faut qu'on se déniaise!

-d'accord, fit Yicéo il se retourna vers ses compagnons puis il cria, moussaillons À L'ABORDAGE!

Puis toute la bande de flibustiers sortirent alors de leur cachette puis ils se ruèrent sur les deux robots qui venaient vers eux, le premier dégaina son arme et se mit à tirer sur les autres alors que le second appelait des renforts avec une radio intégrée à son casque :

-allô, ici unité 508, on a besoin de renfort au niveau deux, je répète niveau...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il était abattu, mais son appel à quand même pu trouver écho, car une sirène se faisait maintenant entendre et on voyait des lumières rouges s'agiter dans les couloirs. O _h on va avoir du fun,_ songea-t-il, _ils ont callé leur gang_! Les mutins se précipitèrent alors vers le fond du corridor vers l'escalier qui donne aux niveaux supérieurs, car ce ne sera pas beau s'ils s'attardent dans ce couloir! L'alarme gueulait, imperturbable, puis on entendit à l'interphone :

-attention, les mutins se dirigent vers le niveau un, je répète les mutins se dirigent vers le niveau un, tenez-vous prêt!

-Mets en qu'on est prêt, lança l'adolescent comme pour répondre à l'interphone.

Ils montèrent l'escalier pour se retrouver dans une salle remplie de casiers de toute sorte, des sentinelles étaient là et elles les attendaient de pied ferme, les petits moussaillons du capitaine Yicéo les éliminèrent rapidement puis une voix métallique se fit alors entendre :

-VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT ENCERCLÉ, RENDEZ VOUS IMMÉDIATTEMENT!

-Vous avez entendu, on va s'amuser, lança Yicéo.

Yicéo s'approcha de lui avec un carquois qu'il tendit au chevalier.

-J'ai trouvé ceci dans l'armurerie, ce te sera sûrement utile.

Link prit une des flèches et il l'examina, elle était étrangement faite, sa pointe rappelait un obus, ce doit avoir une certaine utilité cette chose-là, quoi que, avec une épée je ne ferai pas long feu aussi bien les prendre pour m'amuser avec les terminator! La voix métallique retentit à nouveau :

-C'ÉTAIT VOTRE DERNIÈRE CHANCE!

Puis Yicéo gueula :

-MOUSSAILLONS, À L'ABORDAGE ET PAS DE QUARTIERS

Les rebelles sortirent alors de la salle des casiers pour se retrouver dans un long couloir, ils défoncèrent la porte pour se retrouver dans un hangar aux grandes dimensions où on y voyait toute sorte de pièces d'artillerie comme des missiles et de nombreuses caisses contenant des explosifs. Des terminators étaient embusqué derrière ces caisses et ils tiraient avec un feu nourrit, l'équipage de Yicéo allèrent aussi se réfugier derrière les conteneurs et ils ripostèrent du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et c'est alors qu'un combat meurtrier s'en suivit, les deux belligérants se tenaient mutuellement en respect et il n'y avait aucun progrès.

-Link fait quelque chose, lui hurla le capitaine, ne me donne pas tort!

Le chevalier sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre, il était sur le point d'exploser.

-je, je ne veux pas sombrer à nouveau!

-Allez, lui hurla le robot, on perd du terrain!

Il paniquait intérieurement au fur et à mesure que sa malédiction prenait du terrain sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et il prit un grand respire. _Je ne dois pas avoir peur de ce que c'est, je dois foncer, je dois faire un homme de moi si je veux retrouver mon amie!_ Il laissa sa colère prendre le contrôle et le temps sembla s'arrêter. L'adolescent essaya alors ses nouvelles flèches. La munition se planta dans la tête d'un adversaire et elle le paralysa complètement en activant un champ d'électrique à haut voltage. Yicéo regarda l'adolescent avec un regard pétillant puis il cria :

-CHAAAAAAAAARGEZ!

Les moussaillons de Yicéo chargèrent alors sur l'ennemi qui se replia vers le pont du navire. L'adolescent sombra alors dans la plus grande sauvagerie. Il frappait toujours plus fort sur les robots ennemis si bien qu'il parvint à détruire la moitié des effectifs du hangar à lui seul.

-ON LES TIENT CES BOUCANIERS, ON LES TIENT, gueula le capitaine.

Bientôt les effectifs du petit capitaine avaient pris possession du hangar et alors toute la troupe monta sur le pont puis Yicéo tenta de faire part de son plan d'attaque à l'adolescent. Ce dernier ne l'écoutait pas puisqu'il était dans une rage intense de destruction. Tous les robots qui croisaient son chemin étaient détruits brutalement. Yicéo achevait les restes derrière lui, lui et son équipage craignaient que le courroux du cavalier se retourne contre eux. Le chevalier se dirigea vers la timonerie pour abattre Don-Slayer tandis que les robots de Yicéo continuèrent leur ménage sur le pont. Link monta au deuxième étage, il pénétra alors dans une pièce remplie de carte et d'appareil de navigation et devant un pupitre se trouvait un robot qui semblait surprit de voir Link déambuler dans la pièce, le chevalier ne lui donna pas le temps de réfléchir, car il lui logea une flèche dans la tête puis Don-Slayer fit alors son apparition par une porte située en face de l'adolescent, il regarda Link doucement avant de dire avec crainte :

-non, non c'est impossible, il, il maitrise déjà Le Pouvoir.

L'adolescent avait les yeux jaunes et un sourire dément se dessina sur son visage. Il pointa la main vers le capitaine.

-non, non, non, pitié je vous en prie tout, mais pas ça!

La carrosserie de Don-Slayer commença à se tordre au fur et à mesure que Link l'écrasait avec ses pouvoirs télékinétiques. Puis le robot fut réduit en un cube de métal si compact qu'on ne voyait plus aucune pièce distincte. Lorsque le robot fut occis, Link s'effondra au sol et il regarda ses mains. _Est-ce que je viens juste de faire de la télékinésie moi là? Déesse, c'est puissant ce machin,_ songea-t-il. Puis Yicéo arriva quelques instants plus tard et il vit la scène. Le défunt Don-Slayer, terreur des mers, réduite en un amas compact de métal tordu.

-Link, s'exclama-t-il, comment, comment as-tu fait ça?

-Je, je ne sais pas, dit-il un peu arrogamment, mais tu vois que je suis dangereux!

-ça pour être dangereux, je n'ai jamais un humain être aussi enragé et aussi destructeur.

Il rit un peu avant de répondre fièrement :

-attends de voir lorsque je maîtriserai pleinement ma puissance.

Le robot acquiesça avant de dire :

-tu serais même capable de détrôner Sephid si tu le voulais.

Puis ils entendirent une voix grésiller dans le bureau du capitaine. Cette voix était caverneuse, sauvage... démoniaque.

-Don-Slayer, est-ce que tout va bien?

Les deux protagonistes s'avancèrent dans le bureau pour voir une sorte de combiné radiophonique qui gisait sur la table à côté de la perle de Nayru.

-Don-Slayer, réponds s'il te plait!

Link s'avança et il prit le micro et il répondit au mystérieux interlocuteur.

-allô?

-Ah ça alors, j'ai l'honneur de parler au fils du seigneur lui-même! Link dis moi, comment vas-tu?

-ça va bien merci, répondit-il sur un ton gêné qui trahissait son angoisse.

-alors, qu'as-tu fait de cet incapable de Don-Slayer?

-je, je l'ai détruit, avec de la télépathie?

-ah, cette petite bénédiction gagne en puissance à ce que je vois! Bientôt, tu succomberas à sa grande puissance.

-Jamais, aboya nerveusement Link, jamais! Vous m'entendez, je, je vais la contrôler et, et vivre ma vie avec Tetra ok!

-oh ta douce et charmante Hy... Tetra sera la première à tomber face à ta toute-puissance.

-quoi comment ça vous la connaissez?

-Nous savons tout sur tout le monde et sur le monde... puisque nous sommes ce mensonge qu'on vous cache depuis des millénaires, nous sommes ce mal qui n'a pas la prétention d'être manichéen, puisque l'homme le possède dans ses gênes depuis le tout début de son existence.

Puis le petit capitaine Yicéo arriva et il coupa la conversation entre Link et l'interlocuteur.

-AH, AH! PRENDS ÇA DANS TES DENTS, SALE DICTATEUR, NOUS AVONS PRIT TON CROISEUR!

-quoi? Rugit l'homme mystérieux à l'autre bout du microphone, moi qui croyait que tu avais seulement tué cet imbécile de Don-Slayer pour t'approprier son navire, tu me déçois Link, je te croyais animé de plus fortes ambitions. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne! Tu as préféré aider les faibles, et tu périras avec les faibles!

Puis la communication fut coupée et l'adolescent se retourna vers Yicéo en l'applaudissant de manière sarcastique.

-ah bravo, crétin! Tu nous as mis dans la marde!

-non je t'ai sauvé de ces dictateurs, puisque c'est eux qui m'ont limogé et criminalisé, je suis devenu un paria à cause d'eux, ils m'ont privé de mon fils Récupix et ils l'ont transformé en bête de cirque, aussi bien leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce!

Le chevalier soupira à cause de la stupidité de cette petite cannette et il se tourna vers les radars qui commençaient à biper, puis il vit une grosse signature s'approcher. _C'est quoi c't'affaire là? Un cuirassé, un porte-avions, ou de quoi de bien pire... un cuirassé-porte-avions?_

-Ça là c'est un cuirassé ou un porte-avion, je ne sais pas, grogna-t-il en désignant la tache qui bipait sur le radar, pis à cause de toi il va falloir qu'on le coule, moi ça ne me dérange pas parce que je peux me pousser à tout moment, mais toi... non. Tu t'es mis dans marde comme c'est pas possible!

-Attends, fit le capitaine en regardant la tache, un cuirassé, non, LE CUIRASSÉ, OH NON, MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI FAIT!

-je vais aller le couler pour vous, gronda le chevalier

Link braqua la barre à bâbord et il ordonna qu'on mette plein gaz sur l'autre navire (l'équipage de Yicéo sont très rapide pour prendre position!) le skipper Yicéo tentait tant bien que mal de s'excuser et de lui dire de s'en aller pour ne pas qu'il meure par sa faute, déjà qu'il avait risqué sa vie pour prendre ce navire, mais l'adolescent maintenait son cap et il filait à toute allure sur l'autre vaisseau même que Fay essayait de le convaincre d'arrêter.

-Maître vous avez seulement 1% de chances de vous en sortir sans trop d'avaries, je vous conseille de faire demi-tour avant d'être à porté des canons du bateau ennemi, je vous conseille de fuir et de rentrer en sécurité

 _non pas question,_ se dit le chevalier, _je vais couler ce bateau pour me défouler un peu, et on va bien rigoler, ce dictateur va voir de quel bois je me chauffe!_

Puis un marin de Yicéo gueula :

-AUTRE BATEAU EN VUE!

-BON OK LA GANG ON SE PRÉPARE POUR UN PETIT COMBAT DE BATEAU BEN RELAXE, gueula l'adolescent dans le micro de la timonerie, EN POSITION!

Quelques minutes plus tard, on apercevait enfin le fameux cuirassé qui était protégé lui aussi de la décrépitude par un champ de force créé par un chronolithe, il était très imposant comparé le croiseur, le cuirassé devait faire au moins un demi-kilomètre de long et il était équipé d'impressionnantes tourelles de canons et d'autres armes telles que des lance-missiles, des lance-flammes, etc. en voyant l'imposant vaisseau, Link braqua à tribord toute, exposant ainsi son flan à l'autre navire, puis il ordonna que l'on tire une salve sur ce cuirassé, les canons du croiseur répondirent aussitôt en crachant d'énormes boules d'énergie rouges qui allèrent s'écraser tout droit sur la coque de l'autre bateau. Ce dernier répondit à la salve avec ses canons avant qui tira chacun des projectiles semblables au croiseur. Le salve fit mouche et elle toucha le flan du croiseur qui fut secoué, puis le cuirassé montra son flan à son tour, révélant ainsi toute sa longueur, il était incroyablement gros comparé le VDS-DUCHESSE, trois canons pivotant à la proue une rangée de cinq canons fixes au flanc, et deux énormes canons à la poupe, tous braqués sur le petit croiseur qui orientait sa proue pour essuyer le moins de dommage possible voyant qu'une autre salve de l'ennemi serait imminente. Le cuirassé fit rugir ses canons en envoyant une salve meurtrière sur le petit navire. Le croiseur essuya un coup dur, car deux projectiles du bateau adverse avaient bousillé ses batteries antiaériennes. Link riposta en lui envoyant deux missiles qui allèrent s'écraser dans un grand fracas sur la coque du navire ennemi, qui riposta à son tour en envoyant d'autres missiles balistiques, au grand désarroi du chevalier, car comment pouvait-il répondre à cet assaut sans les batteries antiaériennes? Il braqua le bateau pour essayer d'éviter le pire, en essayant de viser les missiles avec les canons du croiseur, il abattit quelques missiles, mais un qui avait échappé au salves défensives vint alors s'écraser dans la poupe du bateau détruisant ainsi le canon arrière et créant un énorme trou dans le pont du navire. Voyant que la fin serait peut-être proche, Link pensa alors à utiliser l'énorme canon avant, celui qui avait rayé de la carte l'archipel du capitaine Yicéo. Il commanda qu'on braque l'énorme artillerie sur le cuirassé et il tira un coup qui atteignit le cuirassé en plein sur la proue ce qui créa un trou béant dans la coque du vaisseau opposé. Il remarqua que le bateau adverse prenait maintenant une inclinaison plus forte vers l'avant. J'ai peut-être gagné cet assaut, mais ils ne vont pas couler gentiment sans combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impossible de nous couler, pensa l'adolescent, mais au moins le gros sacrement de canon avant va servir à quelque chose désormais! Il ordonna au croiseur de se rapprocher du cuirassé, pour l'achever avant que ces derniers ne comprennent que le point fort du croiseur était effectivement ce gros canon à l'avant, mais une salve du cuirassé endommagea sérieusement le système de direction du grand canon, ce qui le laissa braqué à 45° sur la gauche, là ça va être corsé, se dit l'adolescent, dans quelle merde on s'est embarqués. Le cuirassé tentait de défendre son flanc gauche puisque le canon de son adversaire était maintenant braqué dans cette direction. Le croiseur tenta tant bien que mal de s'approcher, mais l'équipage de la forteresse flottante l'en empêchait, le croiseur essuya des dommages considérables et le combat semblait perdu pour ce David des mers, car le navire ennemi avait neutralisé toutes ses armes sauf le canon géant à sa proue. Puis dans un ultime et dernier effort désespéré, Link attaqua le cuirassé par le flanc droit arrière avec le canon. Il ordonna que l'on tire avec sur la poupe du vaisseau ennemi même si selon Fay il y avait très peu de chances qu'il fonctionne. On tira un coup de rayon mortel sur le flanc du navire adverse qui perça un trou colossal dans sa coque, mais le cuirassé n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, car un projectile atteignit le canon ce qui interrompit le tir, mais il était trop tard pour lui, car maintenant il s'était incliné dangereusement sur le flan et soudain une explosion détruisit la poupe du cuirassé, il avait atteint une partie sensible. C'en était fini de lui! Le géant s'enfonça lentement dans la mer, ravagé par le combat, puis une autre explosion pulvérisa son flan. La forteresse des mers était totalement détruite et elle disparut dans les flots comme un mauvais souvenir. Yicéo n'en crut pas ses yeux, le bateau le plus puissant que la mer de sable n'ait jamais connut coulé par un adolescent téméraire aux commandes d'un croiseur. Le capitaine se retourna vers lui.

-tu l'as coulé...

Link ne répondit pas, il se sentait incroyablement satisfait d'avoir coulé pareil navire. Un autre robot fit irruption dans la pièce et il semblait heureux.

-capitaine, je viens de constater les avaries, nous pourrions tous réparer comme pour le galion la foi ou il s'était fait fendre en deux par Daïdagos, mais cela va prendre un peu plus de temps.

-maintenant que ce navire est à nous, fit Yicéo en ramassant la pierre, que penserais-tu si on le rebaptisait le Galion des Sables II? Et c'est grâce à toi et à ta euhm, rage si nous avons pu...

Link ne l'écoutait pas, il lui arracha la pierre des mains et il se rua à l'extérieur du navire d'où il prit son envol avec ses élytres pour échapper à l'éventuel déluge de niaiseries de Yicéo, bref il était trop tard pour le retenir davantage, car il était déjà très loin dans le ciel.

Pendant ce temps là, Zelda marchait dans les rues du centre-ville de Termina. Elle aimait bien prendre de longues marches dans les vieilles rues de la ville pour réfléchir et se détendre. Aujourd'hui il régnait une drôle d'ambiance dans la ville, elle le sentait au travers d'elle, cette angoisse de la population. Elle voyait dans le visage des gens une expression de panique imperceptible, que seule une sorcière aguerrie comme elle pouvait sentir. Elle en connaissait la cause; une bactérie toute spéciale. Cette bactérie était le cadeau du Seigneur noir. Il avait demandé à son culte de disperser cette souche mutante de la rage du chacal et l'homme fit le reste en y ajoutant les gênes nécessaires à son expention. Elle regardait l'orage venir à l'ouest. Cette tempête allait être violente, ça elle le savait, si bien qu'elle sentait ses poils se redresser sur ses bras. Elle s'assit un moment sur un banc de la place Wellington. Elle regarda les rues animées, les gents qui mangeaient au restaurant et qui parlaient fort sur les terrasses, les voitures qui passaient dans la rue. Elle jeta un regard aux hommes, aux femmes et aux enfants qui marchaient dans la rue. Toutes ces gents avec cette indicible panique au visage, cette peur sans nom qu'ils ne remarquaient pas. Zelda, en parfaite misanthrope, eut un sourire radieux au visage. _Ah Esteban, que j'ai hâte te de revoir, que j'ai hâte que l'on règne toi et moi sur ce nouveau monde qui va bientôt s'offrir à nous grâce à cet imbécile de Link._ Elle repensa à son grand ami Esteban. Même si elle une sorcière chevronée, il n'en restait pas moins que les habitans de Rostam étaient des hypocrites. ils prônaient l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de voir un homme faire la cuisine alors que sa femme est partie castrer des porcs à mains nues, mais pas le respect des différences. Si tu es une jolie blonde aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux azur et à la silhouette svelte et féminine, tu n'es pas digne de vivre dans ce village, car pour être belle dans ce trou, il faut être bien ronde et bien potelée et si possible avoir du poil bien visible sur les bras. C'est seulement à ce moment que tu attirais les faveurs des garçons, mais sans ça on te regarde de haut en disant que tu es bien trop frêle et fragile pour t'occuper des bœufs. Les parents de Zelda lui avaient expliqué pourquoi elle était si différente des autres, la raison; c'est parce qu'elle a été adoptée à l'âge d'un an, car sa mère adoptive, la botaniste de l'abbaye, Isabella Stiener, était incapable d'avoir des enfants elle même. Le seul ami que Zelda avait eu était le fils du chef du village, Esteban Alighieri, fils de Francesco Alighieri. Il la protégeait comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre sœur, il la protégeait des méchancetés des autres filles du village, il la faisait sentir spéciale à ses yeux, voire même invincible, puisqu'elle et lui pouvaient conquérir ce village de fou comme elle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire. Elle et lui seraient les deux sorciers les plus puissants de Rostam et ils prendraient la relève de Francesco et d'Hosmund, mais les plans avaient changé, car les deux dirigeants (surtout Francesco) exigeaient qu'Esteban fasse un soi-disant pèlerinage pour aiguiser ses pouvoirs de sorcier, laissant ainsi Zelda seule avec les gents du village, sans personne pour la protéger mis à part ses parents adoptifs. Elle voyait dans ce pèlerinage un moyen pour l'empêcher de s'épanouir dans ce village et connaître vraiment l'amour, parce qu'au fil du temps, quelque chose s'était développé entre elle et lui, et ce quelque chose était plus que de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour, et elle avait eut l'impression que les commères du village ont voulu empêcher ça d'aller plus loin. Mais avec Link elle savait que tout allait changer, grâce à ses pouvoirs, il allait précipiter la fin du monde et ainsi faire en sorte qu'elle et Esteban soit de nouveaux réunits. Elle resta assise un bon moment à contempler une dernière fois cette civilisation dans toute son élégance, jusqu'au moment où elle sentit vibrer son téléphone dans la poche de sa jupe. Elle l'extirpa de sa poche et elle vit que sa mère lui avait envoyé un texto;

 _-ma chouette dans combien de temps est-ce que tu vas être de retour, le souper va bientôt être prêt._

 _-oui j'arrive maman, je vais être à la maison dans une demi-heure maximum._

Elle rangea son cellulaire et elle prit le chemin du retour.

Pendant que Zelda rentrait à la maison, Link lui était déjà rentré à l'école de chevalerie. Il était en train de souper et il regardait la télévision distraitement. Aux nouvelles on disait que les émeutiers avaient pris les capitales respectives de l'Irbestan et de la Périndorie. Le Mazadaran de l'Ouest était au bord de l'anarchie... et toujours aucun signe de bokoblins. L'adolescent savait qu'il se passait quelque chose... quelque chose de gros comme Fay le disait. Puis au milieu du repas, maître Hulul arriva et il vint chercher le chevalier.

-Link, dit-il d'un ton sévère, le directeur veut te voir dans son bureau!

-ça ne peut pas attendre un peu?

-non il veut te voir immédiatement!

Le garçon se leva de table et il savait exactement ce qu'il allait se passer à partir de ce moment-là; Kiko avait prévenu les militaires de la disparition de Tetra et Geapora allait l'engueuler à coup sûr. Il monta au second étage et Hulul le conduit aux portes du bureau du directeur. Le directeur les accueillit et il indiqua à Hulul de refermer les portes.

-Link assied-toi, dit-il sur un ton sévère avant de prendre place dans sa chaise.

L'adolescent se préparait mentalement à l'explosion imminente. Le visage du directeur était écarlate et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang, bref il semblait sur le bord de l'explosion. _C'est comme le jour de mes quinze ans,_ pensa l'adolescent. Il se rappela du jour ou son grand-père lui avait montré sa réserve secrète de vin, du château Telma 1456, ce vin était si bon et étonnamment conservé que lorsque lui et Tetra étaient allés à l'île du paradis, ils en avaient amené deux bouteilles et ils les avaient vidé toutes les deux et par conséquent, ils étaient rentrés tard le soir saoul comme des bottes tellement qu'ils peinaient à se tenir debout et nos deux ivrognes furent accueilli par le directeur qui les a engueulés comme jamais, et cette face d'engueuleur se tenait droit devant moi. Le directeur ferma l'écran du portable de Link avec énergie avec de le dévisager de ses yeux porcins puis il siffla lentement :

-comment as-tu osé briser tes engagements envers moi?

-quels engagements, lui répondit le chevalier en croisant ses bras, celui de retrouver ta fille? C'est ça que je fais depuis près d'une semaine!

Ce fut la détonation, le directeur se leva d'un bond et il envoya valser tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau.

-NON CE N'EST PAS DE ÇA QUE JE PARLE PETIT INSOLENT! rugit-il en le pointant du doigt,TU AS OSÉ RACONTER AUX MILITAIRES QUE TETRA A ÉTÉ ENLEVÉE! EST-CE QUE TU SAIS CE QU'IL VONT FAIRE? LE SERGENT LEBRUN M'A ANNONCÉ QU'ILS ALLAIENT FERMER LE VILLAGE AU TOURISME! ÇA REPRÉSENTE DES PERTES MONÉTAIRES ÉNORMES POUR NOTRE VILLAGE. TE REND-TU COMPTE DE CE QUE TU VIENS DE FAIRE JEUNE IMBÉCILE, TE RENDS-TU PLEINEMENT COMPTE DE CE QUI VA SE PASSER DÉSORMAIS!

L'adolescent serrait des dents, il avait les larmes aux yeux. Il regardait Gaepora déverser sa colère sur lui. Contrairement à toutes les fois où il avait été grondé, il sentait que celle-là était différente des autres. Au lieu de vouloir le protéger comme tout bon directeur le ferait, il était en train d'essayer de l'anéantir émotionnellement.

-...Et en guise de réparation, reprit le directeur, je vais te faire payer chaque rubis perdu par tes actions et tu ne pourras plus fréquenter ma fille Tetra! Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense jeune homme?

Ces mots furent comme une onde de choc pour Link. _Tu ne pourras fréquenter Tetra, tu ne pourras fréquenter Tetra, tu ne pourras fréquenter Tetra..._ ces mots faisaient écho dans sa tête. Et sans prévenir, il explosa à son tour.

-J'EN AI ASSEZ, hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, J'EN AI ASSEZ QU'ON ME METTE LA PRESSION POUR CES CHOSES-LÀ, SURTOUT POUR QUE TOI TU PUISSES T'EN METTRE PLEIN LES POCHES SUR MON DOS. SI J'AI RAPPORTÉ LA DISPARITION DE MON AMIE C'ÉTAIT POUR TE MONTRER QU'IL N'Y A PAS JUSTE LES RUBIS DANS LA VIE, ET AUSSI À QUEL POINT TU ES UN PÈRE DÉGUEULASSE ET HYPOCRITE.

À ces mots, le directeur se rassit et se passa la main dans le front en signe de honte, il avait honte de lui même.

-désolé Link, je n'aurais pas du...

-dire que tu es désolé n'arrangera pas les choses!

-Écoute, soupira le directeur, je vais faire tout en mon pouvoir pour t'aider à finir cette mission et...

Le chevalier se leva et il sortit du bureau du directeur en claquant violemment la porte. Il descendit dans sa chambre pour se changer les idées. Il décida d'aller voir sur le site de rencontre pour raconter ses mésaventures avec sa malédiction à Zelda. Elle lui avait déjà écrit.

- _alors, comment est-ce que tu te débrouilles avec tes pouvoirs?_

En lisant ce texte, l'adolescent y vit un affront et il lui répondit :

 _-je n'ai quasiment aucune maitrise dessus, il devient de plus en plus puissant. J'ai autant de contrôle dessus qu'un enfant qui essaie de voler avec son célestrier en plein orage!_

 _-tu sais Link ce genre de chose prend du temps à maîtriser, la bénédiction du Seigneur noir te donne des pouvoirs quasiment divin._

 _-quoi, mais hier tu disais que c'était une malédiction qui viens de Ganon!_

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle Zelda n'écrivit rien et soudain elle reprit :

 _-oui c'est vrai, j'ai du confondre avec autre chose, maintenant dis moi comment ça s'est déroulé dans l'Hypnéa?_

 _-je ne sais pas trop, j'avais l'impression d'avoir fusionné avec mon démon intérieur, mais il a essayé de me montrer des choses et j'ai eut peur._

 _-c'est bien._

 _-comment ça c'est bien, tu ne voulais pas que je prenne le contrôle moi?_

 _-oui, mais il faut que tu la laisse te montrer ce qu'elle a à te dire, sans ça tu ne la comprendra jamais! Et dis moi ensuite est-ce que ça s'est bien passé?_

 _-non pas du tout, comme je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, je n'avais quasiment aucun contrôle._

 _-c'est normal que tu n'ai aucun contrôle sur ça pendant un moment, parce que ta malédiction ne s'est pas éveillée pleinement. Lors de ta troisième Hypnéa, c'est là que l'éveil se produira, c'est seulement à partir de là que tu auras le plein contrôle._

 _-merci!_

 _-oh et une dernière chose, après que tu te sois éveillé, tu devras te mettre à la méditation presque tous les jours jusqu'à tant que tu aie assez de contrôle sur tes pouvoirs. Avec ce genre de pouvoirs, il est important de chasser toutes les mauvaises influences du quotidien pour que tu ne deviennes pas fou._

 _-comment est-ce que tu sais ça toi?_

 _-je te l'ai dit je suis une sorcière, je connais presque tout le contenu du grimoir des malédictions._

L'adolescent regarda ce texte d'un air septique, il ne croyait pas Zelda quand elle lui disait ça et avec raison. Fay était parvenue avant lui à déceler les failles dans son raisonnement et il avait commencé à voir de grosses contradicitons dans ce qu'elle disait. Il alla voir sur internet pour trouver une copie du grimoir des malédictions. Il trouva un document PDF du livre en question. Dans l'Onglet de recherche, il écrivit : Malédiction de Ganon. La recherche l'emmena dans principalement dans la section qui parlait des débuts d'Hyrule et de la légende du 1er chevalier de la déesse. Il était dit que lorsque le chevalier de l'an 1er vainquit l'Avatar du Néant, ce dernier le maudit en l'enfermant dans un cycle sans fin de résurection. Ce dernier se réincarnait sous les traits de Ganondorf et par le fait même, il forçait le retour d'un nouveau Link et d'une nouvelle Zelda pour le vaincre. En lisant ces lignes, l'adolescent n'y voyait aucunement les traits de **sa** malédiction. Il tenta alors de décrire tous les symptômes de sa malédiction, son agression sur Tetra, son malaise devant les singe divin, sa grande colère, mais toujours rien. Que des bribes éparses qui ne lui apportaient rien de bon ou de concret. Après deux heures de recherches intensives, il laissa tomber.

-maître, raisonna la voix de Fay dans sa lame, je crois que nous avons affaire avec une malédiction inconnue et je crois que cette Zelda tente de vous piéger...

* * *

 **comment est-ce que Zelda pourrait regagner Link après qu'il ait découvert qu'elle soit une très mauvaise manipulatrice? et aussi que va-t-il se passer avec les dignitaires du gouvernement maintenant qu'ils ont découvert que leur petite expérience a mal tournée? vous le saurez au chapitre suivant**


	18. Chapitre 1-16: L'éveil de Link

**maintenant que Zelda tient Link dans sa poche, va-t-elle réussir à lui faire atteindre l'éveil de la malédiction? et aussi quel sont les mystères de Cocorico et pourquoi ce village est abandonné depuis maintenant 7 ans...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : l'éveil de Link**

le lendemain matin, Link ouvrit les yeux vers 7 heures du matin. Il regarda dans sa chambre et il ne vit personne. _Tiens, ils ont compris le message,_ se dit-il, _je vais pouvoir enfin dormir en paix._ Il essaya de se recoucher, mais en vain puisqu'il tourna en rond dans son lit pendant une bonne demi-heure avant d'abandonner. Il s'extirpa de son lit pour s'habiller et aller déjeuner. En arrivant dans la cantine, Galina lui servit à déjeuner.

-après le déjeuner, lui dit-elle, va voir le sergent Lebrun dans son bureau sur la grande place.

L'adolescent acquiesça et il continua à regarder la télévision d'un air distrait. Ce matin on parlait de l'Irbestan et de la Périndorie. Leurs capitales respectives étaient tombées la veille aux mains des anarchistes et maintenant on suspectait qu'une maladie ait causé tout ça. Il ne restait quelques poches de résistances dispersées un peu partout dans ces pays et elles faiblissaient à vue d'oeil. Il y avait toujours les images des émeutiers qui hantaient le chevalier, ils n'étaient plus humains et il avait l'impression que sa mission n'allait rien arranger. Puis après son déjeuner, il alla voir le sergent. En arrivant sur la grande place, il vit que Gaepora était déjà là et qu'il discutait avec le militaire. En le voyant arriver, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour accueillir l'adolescent.

-Bonjour, monsieur Löftwing ,fit le sergent avec le sourire aux lèvres, nous attendions votre venue justement.

-ah oui et vous avez quoi à me dire, lui répondit l'adolescent en voyant Geapora à ses côtés.

-je voulais simplement vous dire que ce que vous accomplissez est très important pour le monde entier. Comme vous le savez aux nouvelles, on ne parle que de la chute des pays comme l'Irbestan et la Périndorie. Ces pays ont été ravagés par la guerre aux bokoblins et récemment, ces maudits monstres ont gagné en puissance. Lorsque votre directeur m'a parlé de la prophétie, j'y ai vu une lueur d'espoir et vous êtes justement le porteur de ce flambeau de l'espoir.

-je n'ai pas l'impression que je vais arranger quoi que ce soit dans toute cette histoire, répondit Link en regardant au sol d'un air las.

-Ne dites pas des choses comme ça, reprit le sergent Lebrun, je sais que la situation regarde mal pour ces pays et on risquerait même un autre Hyper-Lord cette année, mais sachez que nous sommes tous derrière vous Link. Les choix que vous faites en ce moment seront déterminants pour l'avenir de la Périndorie et de l'Irbestan ainsi que de tous les autres pays ravagés par la guerre.

Le regard de l'adolescent se tourna à l'ouest, il avait l'impression qu'une énorme tempête allait venir. Une brise fraiche venue de l'ouest lui donna un frisson qui lui traversa les os. Il se retourna vers les deux hommes avant de leur dire :

-vous savez, dit-il sur un ton neutre, je ne crois pas qu'il s'agisse de bokoblins, je crois que c'est quelque chose de plus gros et qu'on va être dans la merde dans pas long.

-Link ton langage, gronda le directeur

le chevalier ne l'écouta pas et il partit vers l'île aux oiseaux. Quant à lui le directeur se retourna vers le militaire avant de lui dire :

-ne l'écoutez pas, vous savez comment les jeunes sont de nos jours.

Le militaire lui répondit distraitement avant de regarder à son tour à l'ouest. Link lui était maintenant loin d'eux. Il volait vers l'île maudite des oiseaux. Pendant le vol il pensait à tout ce monde d'hypocrite qui ne pensait qu'à eux et surtout à Gaepora. Cet imbécile avait bien réussi à cacher son jeu avec le sergent et il l'avait même convaincu de le suivre. Le chevalier pensait à cette tempête qui se levait à l'ouest, il avait tellement hâte qu'elle ravage ce monde. Lui et Tetra allaient être les rois de ces ruines et ils allaient causer douleur et destruction à tous ceux qui s'opposaient à eux. Il atterrit sur la fameuse île et il vit que Beedle semblait perturbé. Lui aussi regardait à l'ouest. Lorsqu'il vit l'adolescent arriver, il se précipita sur lui.

-Je suis si inquiet quand je vois cette tempête, j'ai l'impression d'y voir notre fin à tous. Mais en te voyant, je suis plus tranquille, car je sais que tu triompheras des ténèbres de Ganon.

-Je doute fortement que ce soit Ganon qui soit derrière tout ça, lui répondit-il sur un ton calme, je ne pourrai pas sauver ce monde.

-ah oui, répondit l'ex-marchand piteusement, je croyais que, que, que tu nous sauverais tous.

-eh non, vas falloir que tu t'y fasses!

Beedle avait les larmes aux yeux et il laissa le chevalier seul qui se rendit imperturbable à la tour des chants pour la troisième fois. La troisième mélodie était pire que «le Courage de Farore» et la «Sagesse de Nayru» réunis, car cette fois-ci il saignait des oreilles en plus d'écumer de la bouche comme un animal enragé, cette chansonnette était trop horrible! Selon Fay cela avait aussi un rapport avec le tiers parti, car à chaque fois qu'elle se mettait à chanter une mélodie divine quelque chose en son maître luttait pour tenter d'écraser l'âme du héros qui voulait s'épanouir en lui et aussi son tempérament colérique y était pour quelque chose. L'adolescent niait avec énergie toutes ces allégations, mais il fallait bien se rendre à l'évidence que quelqu'un tirait les ficelles du jeu. Pour changer de sujet, Fay indiqua à Link ou se trouverait la dernière épreuve, celle que la chansonnette «la force de Din» exigeait, se rendre au volcan à nouveau. Le chevalier se rendit sur les lieux et il trouva l'entrée de l'épreuve. Il devait jouer la force de Din. Comme d'habitude il ruinait tout le son divin de cette chanson, car il détestait par-dessus tout chanter cette «ode à sa mort» et après le chant la porte de la 3e hypnéa s'ouvrait devant lui. Après avoir «appris» la chanson, Fay lui fit part de ses analyses

-maître, dit-elle sur un ton pressant, je dois vous dire quelque chose, mes recherches sur cette anomalie sont terminées.

-Vas-y dis moi tout!

-Bien, lorsque je vous ai rencontré pour la première fois, mon nouveau maître, j'ai ressenti une énergie sombre en vous. Bien que je ne m'y sois pas vraiment attardé au début, j'ai vite compris qu'il y avait un lien entre ce ressentiment envers votre mission que votre prédécesseur accomplissait avec joie et cette étrange énergie. Aussi j'ai détecté cette même énergie dans le campement des bokoblins, lors du massacre des araignées, quand cet inconnu a prévenu les gorons. Lors de votre «crise» à Lanelle, ceci a éveillé une malédiction en vous, une malédiction aux pouvoirs extraordinairement démesurés. Je pourrais quasiment dire que ces pouvoirs maudits sont quasi divins. Les hypnéa n'ont servi qu'à l'éveiller davantage. J'ai l'impression que nous trempons dans quelque chose de gros et cela dépasse ma compréhension. Mais d'après les bribes de renseignement que j'ai pu collecter durant notre mission, je peux en conclure que Ghirahim ne travaille pas au retour de Ganon... il semble qu'il veut vous guider vers un piège.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il était consterné. Cette malédiction était beaucoup plus grande qu'il ne l'imaginait.

-c'est qui qui veut me tuer?

-je ne sais pas maître, toutes les preuves amassées pointent vers une personne que je connais très bien, mais j'ai peine à y croire. Tout ce que je vous conseille c'est de fuir tant qu'il en est encore temps, car je crois bien que Ganon a atteint des sommets de puissance et il y a de fortes chances qu'il soit derrière votre malédiction.

L'adolescent acquiesça, mais il voulait aller au fond des choses, il voulait éveiller les pouvoirs de sa malédiction. Peut-être est-ce qu'ils lui apporteraient les réponses à toutes ses questions? Peut-être parviendraient-ils à lui sauver la vie et ainsi que celle de Tetra? L'adolescent enfourcha alors son célestrier avant de se diriger vers le volcan d'Ordinn, là où sa mission l'ordonnait d'aller. Il plongea sous les nuages et avec ses élytres, il vola jusqu'aux ruines de Cocorico. Il marcha sur la rue principale pour y voir l'entrée de l'Hypnéa au croisement de la rue du dragon. Avec Fay il chanta la dernière chanson divine et lorsque l'entrée de l'Hypnéa y apparut clairement il se sentait prêt à y aller. _J'y trouverai peut-être les réponses sur l'origine de ma malédiction et sur comment je pourrai m'en débarrasser._ Il était sur le point d'y planter sa lame lorsqu'un personnage familier fit son apparition; c'était Daruk. Il avait un sac plein de vieux métaux qu'il avait trouvés en dépeçant une vieille bâtisse qui s'était effondrée.

-heille salut p'tit gars, dit-il de sa voix chaleureuse, je suis ben content de te voir! C't'une belle journée hein?

-oui, lui répondit-il distraitement

L'adolescent le regarda plus attentivement et il se rappela des mots que son fils Marco-Goro lui avait dit :

-heille la prochaine fois que tu veux aller faire de la randonnée en montagne, fais-moi plus peur de même, j'ai cru que t'étais mort la dernière fois.

Link ne répondit pas, il essayait de trouver un moyen de se soustraire de Daruk comme pour la dernière fois puisqu'il savait que ce dernier avait empoisonné tout le village et il ne voulait pas être une de ses victimes.

-Ça va tu, lui demanda soudainement le goron, me sembles que t'as une drôle de face aujourd'hui.

-euh Daruk euhm, dit-il hésitant, inutile de me dire des menteries, je sais ce qui s'est passé ici en 2006

le visage du goron s'assombrit.

-comment ça tu sais ça toi, gronda Daruk.

-ben c'est ton fils qui m'a tout raconté, il, il m'a dit qu'une maladie avait ravagé le village.

-quoi? Rugit Daruk.

-pis, pis que c'est toi qui l'a propagé, couina-t-il presque en silence.

Le goron rugit de colère et il frappa le sol avec ses poings volumineux ce qui généra une onde de choc phénoménale.

-criss j'te croyais pas d'même Link, t'as osé croire aux niaiseries de mon épais de fils! C'est même pas moi qui ai fait ça, c'est ce que je me suis tué à leur dire durant toutes ces années-là, mais ils m'ont même pas cru! Si je t'en ai pas parlé, c'est pour une bonne raison, je voulais pas que tu deviennes comme eux avec cette histoire-là, mais non, t'es comme tout l'monde. Tu crois à ces niaiseries-là toi avec ciboire! Ben tu t'arrangeras avec tes troubles, pis compte pas sur moi pour aller te chercher quand tu vas te perdre en montagne!

Le goron s'en alla alors en maudissant tout sur son passage alors que Link tremblait comme une feuille.

-maître, fit alors Fay en sortant de son épée, je crois que Daruk est innocent pour les événements de Cocorico.

-il, il m'a fait peur, bégaya l'adolescent.

-je constate toute foi qu'il possède des habiletés magiques similaires aux vôtres.

L'adolescent se figea un moment, _alors, il n'y aurait pas juste moi qui serais maudit pas Ganon, comment est-ce que ça se peut._ Piqué par la curiosité, l'adolescent décida d'aller au fond des choses. Il enfonça son épée avec détermination dans le sol et il fut aspiré dans l'hypnéa de Din. Une fois entré dans ce monde spirituel, tout était calme. Le village de Cocorico semblait si serin en gris. Les bâtiments semblaient tous figés dans le temps, comme s'il était seul dans ce monde. Puis lorsqu'il traversa le cercle, tout changea. Le ciel prit une teinte rouge comme le sang et étrangement les habitants de Cocorico se mirent à apparaître. Ils étaient tous sales et puants et surtout... terrorisés. Ils restaient cloitrés dans leurs maisons à regarder le chevalier et lui supplier de ne pas leur faire de mal.

-maître, lui cria Fay, je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée, vous êtes déjà transformé en votre forme démoniaque, votre malédiction gagne de plus en plus en puissance.

L'adolescent se regarda plus attentivement et il constata avec horreur qu'il s'était déjà transformé en un horrible démon.

-Fay je dois trouver pourquoi est-ce que je suis comme ça, cria-t-il en l'air dans l'espoir qu'elle l'entende.

Mais aucune réponse de sa part. Alors il s'avança dans les rues du village pour trouver des réponses à ses questions. Son regard se posa alors sur un homme aux cheveux longs qui pleurait près de son église en ruine. En le voyant arriver, l'homme essaya de fuir, mais l'adolescent parvient à arriver à sa hauteur pour l'en empêcher.

-non, pitié geignit-il, ne me faites pas de mal, je vous en supplie!

-Je ne suis pas là pour te faire du mal, si tu veux tout savoir, lui répondit-il, mais j'ai des questions à te poser! D'abord tu es qui?

-je, je suis le père Reynald, je, je suis coincé ici depuis 70 longues années.

-OK ça ne m'aide pas, dis-moi est-ce que tu saurais par hasard pourquoi est-ce que je suis maudit. Pourquoi Ganon m'a choisi moi, plutôt qu'un autre?

L'homme se mit à rire bêtement.

-qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle, rugit l'adolescent, allez, réponds!

-ce n'est pas Ganon qui t'a choisi pauvre inconscient! C'est un être doit on ne doit pas prononcer le nom!

-mais c'est qui, rugit l'adolescent en le plaquant sur le mur de son église.

-les gents du nord l'appellent le Seigneur noir. Ce dieu n'est que ténèbres et destruction. Il est l'incarnation de la haine envers Hylia, la déesse de lumière. Il change d'apparence au fil du temps et il rend n'importe qui qui regarde trop longtemps dans ses yeux jaunes complètement fou!

L'adolescent en eut assez et il lui trancha la gorge avec son épée. Ce que lui avait dit cet homme ne l'avançait pas du tout, au contraire, qui était donc ce Seigneur noir qui n'est que ténèbres et destruction. Il avançait dans ce village désolé alors qu'il entendait les rires de ces damnés.

-Ce n'est pas Ganondorf qui t'a maudit, il est déjà mort!

-le Seigneur finira bien par t'avoir, pauvre enfant naïf!

L'adolescent sentit alors le démon de son âme s'enflammer. Il voulut le contrôler, mais en vain puisque ce dernier dans une rage intense prit le contrôle. Il alla tuer tous ceux qu'il voyait ou entendait si bien que l'adolescent sentait qu'il était bientôt sur le point de franchir un point de non-retour et que sa malédiction allait bientôt s'éveiller. Pendant ce temps-là à l'extérieur de l'Hypnéa, Fay sentait qu'il se passait quelque chose avec l'âme de son maître. Des volutes de fumée noire commençaient à émaner de Link et à se diriger vers elle. Elles devenaient de plus en plus épaisses au fil du temps et soudain, elles se mirent à foncer vers son cœur. Elle sentait l'énergie noire envahir son âme. Au fur et à mesure que les ténèbres de l'âme de son maître l'infestaient, elle se sentait fissurée de l'intérieur. Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur si atroce qu'il généra une onde de choc qui résonna dans l'âme de Zelda et de Daruk. À ce moment-là, Zelda savait que Link s'était maintenant éveillé et qu'il ne pourrait plus faire marche arrière. Quant à lui, Daruk eut un énorme mal de tête, si bien qu'il lâcha les barres d'acier qu'il était en train de faire fondre pour réparer les ponts qui menaient à Cocorico. Il se prit la tête et il regarda vers la rue principale et il le sut immédiatement... Link était comme lui. Puis comme si ce n'était pas assez, le mont Ordinn entra en éruption. Un violent tremble de terre secoua le village et une terrible explosion déchira le silence. Le goron vit alors un monstrueux panache de cendre pourléché d'éclairs s'élever dans le ciel. Il vit dévaler sur les flancs de la montagne une nuée ardente. Il lâcha alors tout ce qu'il faisait et il fonça vers la rue principale. Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur de l'Hypnéa, Link sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien au fond de son âme. Il était traversé par une douleur et une colère intenses.

-il s'est éveillé, hurlèrent les damnés en le voyant accroupi et entouré d'une aura de flammes jaunes vertes.

-maître, gronda alors Fay, vous auriez dû fuir! Votre malédiction est hors de tout contrôle et je crains qu'elle prenne le dessus sur vous.

-Fay aide-moi, hurla-t-il au milieu de la douleur et de son courroux.

-désolé maître, je ne peux rien pour vous.

-FAAAAAYYYY! cria-t-il avant de se faire emporter par une énorme masse noire.

À l'extérieur du monde spirituel, Daruk fonçait le plus rapidement qu'il le pouvait vers la rue principale. Il courait plus vite qu'un goron n'aurait jamais couru dans sa vie. Il regardait la nuée descendre à une vitesse folle le volcan. Il attrapa en vitesse Link et il le protégea grâce à une barrière magique impénétrable. Quelques secondes plus tard, la nuée le frappa de plein fouet. Pendant ce temps-là, Link était à la dérive dans un autre monde. Il se réveilla au sommet d'une montagne. Tout était étrange dans le ciel, le soleil était d'un rouge vif et le ciel était orangé comme au crépuscule. Les plantes étaient jaunes comme le feu et l'eau avait des éclats pourpres. L'adolescent regardait ce décor étrange tout en se demandant s'il était mort. C'est alors qu'il vit une femme qui l'observait.

-ah tu es enfin là mon fils, dit-elle sur un ton joyeux.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il la regardait plus attentivement et il trouvait son visage étrangement familier. Elle avait les cheveux bruns clairs, de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire qu'il reconnaissait entre mille, c'était un sourire qu'il avait vu mainte fois sur les rares portraits de familles du temps où il était bébé; le sourire de sa mère. En voyant à qui il avait à faire, il tenta d'articuler un mot qu'il n'avait pas dit depuis bien longtemps; maman, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

-oui Link, dit-elle avec un ton réconfortant, c'est bien moi, ta mère!

Il ne répondit pas, il ne parvenait pas à placer un seul mot.

-Je suis si fière de toi, tu as bien grandi depuis l'époque où j'ai quitté le monde des vivants, et maintenant regarde toi, tu es comme ton père, chevalier de Célesbourg.

Il sourit.

-et je vois aussi que tu as enfin pu atteindre les voix du Seigneur grâce à ton éveil.

Il prit une mine apeurée, il savait maintenant que sa malédiction avait maintenant pris le contrôle sur son âme.

-Link, dit-elle, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de tes pouvoirs. Ce n'est pas une malédiction, au contraire, c'est une bénédiction. Tu es promis à un destin plus grand encore que celui qu'Hylia a voulu te tracer. Toi et cinq autres personnes avez été choisis par le Seigneur noir et toi, tu seras leurs meneurs. Les pouvoirs qui t'ont été conférés sont quasiment infinis!

Le garçon paniquait, il ne voulait pas devenir un dieu, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de retrouver son amie Tetra et d'oublier cette mésaventure.

-J'aurais bien aimé que ton père soit d'accord avec le Seigneur sur ce coup, mais il ne l'était pas... et cela m'a couté la vie. En guise d'excuse, il m'a fabriqué ce petit vestibule d'où je peux te contempler. J'ai vu ce qu'Hylia essayait de te faire. Pour elle tu n'es qu'une abomination et elle veut en finir avec toi, mais maintenant ce n'est plus possible. Tu es enfin libre, mais ce n'est que le début. Tu devras escalader les six cercles de l'enfer et c'est seulement là que tu pourras accéder au bonheur.

Le garçon ne voulait pas écouter et il tenta de fuir, mais sa mère le retenu. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de lui dire :

-les ténèbres donnent accès à des habiletés que même les déesses considèrent comme effrayantes, mais tu ne dois pas avoir peur, tu ne dois faire plus qu'un avec elles.

Il se débâtit et sa mère lâcha prise, il tomba dans une rivière pourpre et il essaya de lutter contre le courant, mais en vain. À mesure qu'il était emporté loin de ce monde cauchemardesque, il entendit la voix de sa mère pour l'ultime fois

-tu dois t'éveiller mon grand, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec les ténèbres du Seigneur noir. Tu dois devenir l'être grandiose qu'Il veut que tu deviennes!

Il fut emporté dans la rivière et il coula dans un océan qui semblait infini pour ensuite voir les formes du vrai monde. Il ouvrit les yeux lentement, tout était si embrouillé. Les mots de sa mère repassaient en boucle dans sa tête : _tu dois t'éveiller mon grand, tu ne dois faire qu'un avec les ténèbres du Seigneur noir. Tu dois devenir l'être grandiose qu'Il veut que tu deviennes._

-ah t'es réveillé, fit une grosse voix.

L'adolescent se retourna vers sa source et il vit Daruk qui le regardait d'un air inquiet.

-j'ai eu peur pour toi tsé, les nuées ardentes ça pardonne pas ça. Heureusement que j'ai couru du trou pour aller de secourir, heille c'est quasiment à l'autre bout de la ville ça.

Link regarda autour de lui pour constater qu'il se trouvait dans une vieille station-service abandonnée. Il se trouvait dans la partie garage de l'établissement. Il y avait de vieux barils d'huile usée, de vieux pneus, quelques pièces automobiles rouillées et un énorme tracteur de mine Gros-Bill pour goron. Link regarda Daruk un instant avant de dire :

-pourquoi est-ce que t'as voulu me sauver?

Le goron prit une gorgée de diésel avant d'ajouter :

-je sais pas, y'avait quelque chose au fond d'moé qui me disait que t'étais comme moé finalement, ché ben pas pourquoi.

 _Fay a raison,_ se dit-il, _il doit avoir les mêmes pouvoirs magiques que moi._

-est-ce que t'as des pouvoirs magiques Daruk?

-ben oui c't'affaire, c'est avec mon gros mur personnel que j'ai pu t'emener icitte.

L'adolescent le regarda d'un air surprit

-ben tsé c'est invisible, ça me protège pis je peux l'allumer comme ça me tente.

L'adolescent recula et il regarda Daruk d'un air suspect. Il avait peur que le goron lui fasse sa fête après ce qu'il lui avait dit tout à l'heure. En voyant ça le goron s'excusa :

-excuse-moi p'tit gars d'avoir pété ma coche, c'est juste que j'ai encore une crotte sur le cœur après ce qui s'est passé, pis surtout sur ce que mon fils a dit sur moi, le maudit sârpent!

En entendant ces mots, l'adolescent fut étrangement rassuré par le goron. Il sentait un drôle de lien se former entre eux, comme s'il c'était un grand ami de toujours.

-Quoi donc, fit l'adolescent un peu plus rassuré, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé.

-oh crois moi que c'est pas le monde qui sont partis en vacances oh c'est pas ça pantoute!

-je crois que je m'en étais un peu douté la première fois que je suis venu ici, ria l'adolescent.

Daruk éclata de rire et l'adolescent le suivit. Le rire du goron était quelque chose d'agréable à entendre. Puis les deux se calmèrent

-veux-tu quelque chose à boire, demanda le goron.

-oui je boirais bien quelque chose, autre que du diésel!

-il reste des liqueurs dans le fond de l'entrepôt, articula Daruk entre deux fous rires.

L'adolescent alla à l'arrière du garage vers une petite porte qui était entre ouverte. Lorsqu'il entra à l'intérieur, Fay lui fit part de ses analyses :

-maître, je ressens la même aura ténébreuse sur vous que sur Daruk, j'ai de plus en plus de doute concernant le fait que cette malédiction soit l'origine de Ganon. Et je crois que c'est à cause de ça qu'il vous a pardonné. J'ai aussi l'impression que vous n'êtes pas le seul à être «maudit», ce goron semble lui aussi partager un pouvoir similaire au vôtre, si on peut appeler ça ainsi.

Link ne l'écouta pas, il chercha un moyen d'avoir de la lumière dans cette petite pièce. Il demanda alors au goron s'il n'avait pas un moyen pour éclairer la place. Le goron arriva alors avec une lanterne à gaz qu'il avait fabriqué avec de vieilles pièce automobiles. Lorsque la lumière arriva, l'adolescent constata avec horreur que Fay avait maintenant énormément changée. Son visage impassible était craquelé comme un vieux masque, ce qui laissait filtrer ses émotions intérieures. Elle avait aussi deux bras pourpres affublés de mains de couleurs cendre aux longs doigts fins.

-maître, reprit l'esprit bleu au visage craquelé, pourquoi me regardez-vous ainsi?

-F, Fay, tu, tu vas bien?

-Oui, je vais bien, mais sachez que c'est votre malédiction qui m'a transformé ainsi!

-désolé Fay, je, je ne voulais pas que...

-non, maître pas la peine de vous excuser, mais je veux que vous vous posiez plus de questions sur cette malédiction et pourquoi vous et Daruk avez maintenant un lien d'amitié très fort.

Le chevalier se questionna davantage sur ce lien qui s'était tissé entre lui et Daruk et il avait l'impression qu'il y avait d'autres personnes autres que lui et Daruk qui avaient ce pouvoir en eux.

-coup donc, c'était qui la fille bleue qui vient de disparaître?

-euhm c'est Fay, l'esprit de mon épée.

-Ah ben, fait que ça veut dire que t'es l'élu de la déesse comme le père Reynald disait.

-oui.

-Bon je ne sais pas mais, je pense que j'ai trouvé le moyen pour me débarrasser de ma malédiction.

-tu, tu es maudit toi aussi?

-ben oui toé, soupira le Goron, ça, ça remonte à 2006 quand le village allait encore bien.

-ah oui, jubila l'adolescent, moi aussi j'ai une malédiction.

-ah ben, peut-être que tu vas être d'accord pour m'aider.

-certainement, si tu connais le moyen de nous débarrasser de ça!

-Oui, y'a un talisman spécial en haut de la montagne, c'est le rubis goron. Pendant 7 ans j'ai essayé de le prendre, mais Ordinn m'empêchait toujours d'entrer dans son maudit temple! faut croire que les niaiseries de mon fils ont fait écho jusqu'à lui!

-mais il s'est passé quoi à Cocorico pour que tu te fasses bannir comme ça?

-ah c'est une longue histoire, pogne-toi quelque chose à boire pis j'vas te conter toute ça.

Le goron laissa la lanterne à Link et le regard de ce dernier se posa sur une caisse à peine entamée de Goron's Dew bleue. En voyant les bouteilles remplies de ce divin nectar bleu, il se rappela de doux souvenirs d'enfance. Il se rappelait de son 10e anniversaire. Son grand-père lui avait acheté du Goron's Dew bleu édition Nayru. Ce 28 août-là, il avait été gâté comme un roi. Peu de temps après, il n'avait pas pu mettre la main sur d'autres exemplaires de la boisson et la compagnie avait arrêté de produire la série Triforce. Il prit une bouteille et l'avala d'une traite avant d'en amener deux autres avec lui.

-Daruk t'aurais du me le dire que t'avais du Goron's Dew édition Nayru.

-ben tsé ça fait depuis 2006 qu'on s'est pas fait livré icitte, tu peux trouver des vieilles reliques comme du pesigue cristal.

L'adolescent s'assit alors sur un vieux tabouret et il déboucha sa seconde bouteille. Fay lui fit alors part de ses réticences

-maître, je vous déconseille de boire ce liquide, il est à l'abandon depuis 2006, qui sait quelle genre de germe il peut y avoir à l'intérieur!

-Fay ta gueule, pis laisse moi boire mon Goron's Dew, ah c'est aussi bon que dans mes souvenirs!

Puis le chevalier se tourna vers Daruk qui avait l'air un peu triste

-Link, dit-il sur un ton serin, veux-tu connaître l'Histoire de Cocorico?

-euh oui, je veux savoir la vérité, dit-il en avalant une gorgée du précieux liquide bleu.

-aussi loin que je me souvienne, fit Daruk en avalant une grande lampée de diésel, ç'avait commencé en 2006 dans le coin de l'automne. Je rentrais chez moé, à moité saoul de la station-service après avoir passé la soiré avec Tony pis eul gros Jo. Je sais pas pourquoi je suis passé par la source chaude, mais j'ai vu un genre de bonhomme bizarre à tête de bœuf qui a dégueulé dans la source. Je lui ai dit ma façon de penser pis à quel point il était dégueulasse de faire ça pis il m'a garroché dans l'eau avec son vomi. Là il m'a dit de quoi de bizarre du genre qui fallait que je m'éveille parce que c'était seulement le début du règne d'un bonhomme noir genre.

Daruk prit une autre gorgée de diésel avant de continuer.

-pis c'est le lendemain que Marco-Goro m'a retrouvé en gueule de bois dans source, j'imagine que j'avais dormis là toute la nuitte.

-c'est tout, demanda Link

-ben non, ben non, reprit Daruk, je sais que des fois je suis un maudit soulon, mais c'est après que ça devient fucké. Les journées qui ont suivi, y'avait plein de gorons qui commençaient à souffrir de la maladie des cristaux. Au début on pensait pas que ça allait être aussi grave. Ils allaient tous à la pharmacie pour se pogner leur p'tite pullule bleue, mais ça partait toujours pas. Pis un jour y'a un goron qui est arrivé au super R du boutte pis qui a commencé à manger de la viande hachée. Habituellement les gorons ça mange pas de viande, nous on mange des garnottes! Les bouchers l'ont chassé du magasin juste au moment où je passer aller gazer mon gros ivrogne pour le lendemain (Daruk donna une tape sur son tracteur) parce qu'avant je travaillas dans le gros trou à fer comme tout le monde disait. Bon fait que quand je l'ai vu il avait l'air perdu. Y bougait pas, il regardait le soleil se coucher comme un cave. Là j'y ai demandé s'il avait pas bu ou s'il avait pas fumé de la 5w30, pis là mon gars! Ah! C'était fou, il m'a pété une de ses coches. Criss l'hostie y m'avait pété une dent avant que j'aille put le maîtriser. Pis c'est sûr, les bœufs sont arrivés. Ils l'ont enfermé pis après je suis parti voir les gars à la station. Pis là ben quand je suis arrivé, y'avait un eut un fou qui avait pété la pompe à truck en vargeant dedans comme un épais. En voyant ça, j'étais pas pour gazer avec la pompe des chars pis je suis rentré chez moi. Le lendemain, y'a eu l'armée qui a débarqué au village pour aller voir les gorons fous. Pis là ben y ont fermé la source parce qui savait que la cochonnerie que notre grosse face de bœuf avait vomie venait de là. Pis là c'est là que mon épais de fils à commencé à dire des niaiseries sur moi, comme quoi que c'était moi qui avais mis la cochonnerie dans l'eau. Personne le croyait au début, pis là ben plus le temps avançait, plus y'avait de goron malade, pis des humains aussi. Je sais pas par quel miracle de la bonne déesse cette cochonnerie-là a pu se transmettre aux humains, mais en tout cas je savais que c'était ben souffrant pour eux quand les cristaux poussaient. Pauvre Chabotte, j'y pense encore des fois pis ça me donne des cauchemars la nuitte.

-il s'est passé quoi avec lui, demanda l'adolescent.

-on va en parler plus tard, fit le goron, parce que dans la semaine qui a suivit y'avait de plus en plus de malades, des gorons, pis des humains. Ils viraient tous fous, pis un moment donné ben l'armée avait beau dire de rester che-nous, pis que tout allait ben aller, que le monde on fait les caves.

-pis c'est comme ça que tu t'es fait bannir non?

-ouains, parce que tsé les niaiseries que mon fils disait sur moi, ben le monde ont finit par les croire. Quand les autres gorons ont fuit vers leur village, ils ont demandé au dragon de boucher le passage pour empêcher les fous de venir les contaminer, pis ils m'ont laissé derrière. Ils pensaient que j'étais celui qui avait déclenché tout ça. Après ça, j'avais nulle part où aller, même mes chums de gars ne voulaient pas me voir, sauf Chabotte pis Tony. Avec eux on a essayé de s'en fuir du village, mais on s'est fait pogné pis un des soldats a tué Tony, moi pis Chabotte on est rentré chez lui, pis c'est là que j'ai découvert qu'il avait lui aussi pogné la maudite cochonnerie. Il a agonisé pendant trois jours dans douleur. Moi je pouvais rien faire à part lui pogner de la morphine, mais ça y'en restait plus à la pharmacie. Fait que pendant trois jours, je l'ai vu agoniser sans pouvoir rien faire pour finir par le voir mourir.

Daruk essuya une larme avant de continuer.

-après ça, j'ai été me cacher à la station-service parce que j'avais nulle part où aller. J'ai vu le village s'effondrer sur lui même en même pas une semaine. Après ça, il restait plus rien, le monde était soit mort ou rendu fou par la maladie. Les militaires ont fini par faire sauter les ponts avant de partir pour pas que personne ne vienne pis notre village a fini par être oublié. Mais des fois y'avait du monde qui venait, c'était des religieux du nord. Pis ils arrêtaient pas de dire que c'était l'oeuvre de leur seigneur ou de quoi du genre pis que c'était seulement un avant-goût de ce qui allait venir.

Link le regarda d'un air étrange et le goron lui répondit :

-ah pourquoi je te parle de ça, ces gens-là sont pas importants.

Le goron alla jeter un œil à l'extérieur pour comment c'était et Link pensa alors aux images qu'il avait vu aux nouvelles ces derniers jours. Les émeutiers «zombies», ces hommes, ces femmes et ces enfants qui ne semblaient plus humains, mais contrôlés par une puissante entité. Il avait l'impression que Cocorico n'avait été qu'un test et que bientôt le monde allait tomber à cause de cette maladie. Il vit Daruk revenir.

-ça pas d'l'air à vouloir se calmer là-bas, y'a au moins une bonne trentaine de pouces de cendre qui sont tombés, on n'aura pas le choix, mais va falloir passer la nuitte icitte!

Puis le toit de la station-service se mit à grincer de manière menaçante puis Fay fit part de ses analyses :

-maître, vous devez convaincre Daruk de sortir d'ici, au rythme où les cendres tombent, le toit ne tiendra que peu de temps.

Au moment un des murs se fissura sous le poids grandissant des scories volcaniques.

-kocé ça, gronda Daruk en regardant la fissure, maudite marde, mon garage va s'effondrer! Faut qu'on crisse le camp d'icitte pis vite.

Il se tourna vers l'adolescent.

-p'tit gars, cria-t-il en se mettant un torchon sur le visage, va te chercher une guenille pis mets-toi-la dans la face! Si on sort, les cendres vont te râper les poumons en trois secondes et quart!

L'adolescent se rendit alors dans la section dépanneur de la station et il chercha un torchon pour se couvrir le visage. Il regarda le toit du bâtiment qui courbait sous le point des cendres et il accéléra ses recherches pour finir par tomber sur un vieux torchon imbibé d'huile. Il se couvrit le visage avec ce vieux bout de tissu et il alla rejoindre Daruk qui était en train de faire le plein de son bulldozer.

-Maudit ivrogne, se plaignit-il, tu bois plus que moé pis c'était mon dernier bidon de diésel. Là j'espère que tu vas marcher ciboire!

L'adolescent arriva à sa hauteur et il se demanda pourquoi le goron était en train de faire le plein de son tracteur.

-ça va aller plus vite de même que marcher nu pied dans la cendre, reprit le goron en attachant une sorte d'épée marteau sur le toit de son tracteur, cré moi! Ouvre-moi donc la porte du garage.

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard sceptique.

-mais Daruk y'a pas d'électricité ici depuis 2006.

-ah ben t'as raison, va falloir que je défonce la maudite porte!

Le goron monta alors dans son engin et le chevalier fit de même. C'était un énorme bulldozer à chenilles de mine. Si Daruk avait réussi à le stationner dans ce garage c'est qu'il avait fait des petites rénovations. Son bulldozer était équipé d'un godet surdimensionné pour déplacer les éboulis de roche aisément. Le goron tourna alors la clé dans le contact avant d'appuyer sur le bouton de démarrage. L'engin de mine hoqueta un moment en rotant une épaisse fumée noire pour finir par se stabiliser. Daruk souleva le godet et il avança un peu avant de l'abaisser brutalement dans la porte de garage. La porte fut abattue facilement et les deux s'enfoncèrent alors dans le chaos de l'éruption. La cendre tombait à flocon serré sur le village et on ne voyait même pas à deux mètres devant soit. Link se tenait la main au visage pour essayer d'inhaler le moins de scories possible. Daruk embraya la quatrième vitesse, et ce malgré un gémissement plaintif de la transmission, mais il ne se déplaçait qu'à au mieux 10 kilomètres à l'heure.

-ton machin ne peut pas aller plus vite, lui demanda le chevalier.

-désolé, fit Daruk en appuyant sur l'accélérateur, je ne peux pas aller plus vite à cause de toute la cendre!

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, ils entendirent les cris des bokoblins qui se tenaient dans les rues pour faire la guerre aux gents et aux gorons dégénérés par cette étrange maladie des cristaux. Ils arrivèrent à la hauteur d'un barrage de monstre qui se trouvait au coin des rues principales et du Dragon. Daruk fonça le plus vite qu'il le pouvait dans le tas. Il écrasa quelques monstres avec son godet et les chenilles achevèrent les blessés. Cependant, d'autres monstres s'étaient accrochés à la cage de sécurité qui protège le conducteur. Ils essayaient de passer leur bras au travers des barreaux, mais Link et Daruk parvenaient toujours à les repousser. Ils commencèrent alors à monter le volcan. Les flancs de la montagne étaient éclairés seulement par l'inquiétante lueur de la roche fondue. Même si Link avait déjà escaladé cette montagne la journée d'avant, elle était encore plus dangereuse, car maintenant ses pièges mortels étaient camouflés par les scories que crachait la montagne. Le bulldozer dérapait dangereusement dans ce tapis de cendre si bien que les deux manquaient parfois de faire une chute mortelle. À chaque fois ils injuriaient la montagne, et quelques heures et beaucoup de jurons plus tard, les deux aventuriers étaient tout près des portes des mines gorons.

-je sais qu'il y a un passage secret pas loin des mines, fit Daruk en regardant le chemin escarpé qui montait plus loin dans la montagne.

Il débraya en première vitesse pour pouvoir escalader la pente, mais son bulldozer était d'un autre avis. Il se mit à hoqueter à nouveau pour finalement rendre l'âme dans une bruyante pétarade.

-Ah c'est pas vrai, gronda Daruk en essayant de redémarrer le moteur, c'est maintenant que tu décides de me lâcher maudite enfant de chienne!

Link descendit du véhicule et il vit un bokoblin arriver. En les voyant, le monstre sonna l'alarme en soufflant dans un cor. C'est alors qu'une petite troupe de bokoblins arrivèrent en renfort, ainsi qu'une autre troupe de gorons dégénérés qui furent attirés par le bruit. Le duo d'aventuriers était maintenant coincé entre deux feux.

-bon va falloir sortir nos armes, fit Daruk en prenant son arme.

L'adolescent dégaina son épée avant d'aller foncer sur le tas de bokoblins alors que Daruk se battait avec ses congénères courroucés. À chaque coup d'épée contre un bokoblin, l'adolescent sentait le pouvoir de sa malédiction prendre le contrôle et le guider dans chacun de ses coups. Tout devenait si instinctif et si précis. Il savait exactement où frapper pour tuer net ses adversaires. Au fur et à mesure que la peur et la colère l'envahissaient, il gagnait en puissance. Jamais au paravent il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation. L'éveil n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Une fois que son groupe d'ennemi fut abattu, l'adolescent alla aider Daruk. Il sentit alors une étrange synergie entre lui et le goron, comme s'ils ne faisaient plus qu'un et ils exterminèrent avec facilité les deux gorons dégénérés qu'il restait.

-wow, p'tit gars, ça c'est le meilleur combat que j'ai fait depuis des années.

-ouais, lui répondit-il sur un ton mal à l'aise, vivement que je me débarrasse de ma malédiction.

-mets-en, moi aussi j'ai hâte d'être enfin normal, lui répondit le goron, allez viens on va en finir avec ça!

Les deux se mirent alors en route vers le sommet du volcan. Il suivit le goron dans une allée à peine plus grosse qu'une tranchée pour aboutir sur un plateau qui donnait sur le temple du dragon d'Ordinn. L'éruption était pire vu de près, car l'énorme bouche la montagne crachait des tonnes de cendres et de scories qui étaient pourléché d'éclair d'électricité statique, tout cela rappelait une cheminée d'usine et on voyait près de l'orifice du cratère des rivières de roche liquide dévaler ses flancs. Les deux s'approchèrent de l'entrée en or du temple. Soudain, ils virent quelqu'un assis dans les marches d'obsidienne du temple; c'était Ghirahim. En les voyant arriver, il leva la tête avant de dire :

-tiens, comme on se retrouve Link.

-shit c'est le peuplier, lança Daruk en le voyant.

-pourquoi est-ce que vous m'appelez ainsi, demanda le monarque en regardant le goron.

-ben là c'est simple, lui répondit le goron, parce que juste à te voir on le sait que c'est toi qui te penches quand vient le temps de passer à l'acte, je n'ai-tu pas raison Link.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire sous le regard outré du monarque.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi éclata le monarque, votre route s'achève ici!

Il claqua des doigts et le sommet du volcan explosa. Le dragon sortait du cratère et il éclairait le ciel de son éclat rougeoyant. Ordinn fonça alors sur eux et il bloqua alors l'entrée de son temple.

-vous ne passerez pas, démons, hurla-t-il de sa voix caverneuse.

En le voyant, Daruk fit craquer ses jointures.

-Enweille maudit lézard à marde, viens t'en qu'on règle nos comptes!

Il fit un petit signe à l'adolescent pour signifier qu'il allait distraire le dragon tandis qu'il allait lui dérober la pierre.

-Daruk, je ne supporterai pas qu'on me manque de respect sur mes terres!

-enweille maudite moumoune, viens-t'en! Hurla le goron en agitant les bras.

Link joignit alors le bal des insulte en se prenant les bijoux de famille.

-heille le dragon, j'vas mettre du vinaigre sur ma poche pis tu viendras la licher.

-assez, aboya Ordinn, vous allez connaître ma colère, sales démons!

Il fonça alors sur le groupe et Link esquiva l'attaque alors que Daruk lui donna un puissant droit au visage. Le goron était pris dans un bras de fer intense avec l'esprit de la montagne.

-Allez, cria-t-il au chevalier, c'est le moment, fonce!

L'adolescent se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il le pouvait dans le temple, mais Ordinn vit tout de suite le stratagème et il fonça pour attraper l'adolescent en fuite. Il sentait la main volcanique du dragon essayer de lui attraper le collet. Tout à coup l'air derrière lui se rafraichit subitement. Il s'arrêta un moment et il vit que Daruk tirait le dragon par sa queue. Le dragon se retourna pour frapper Daruk et ce dernier tenta alors de l'envoyer au tapis. En voyant que Daruk se démenait avec le dragon, l'adolescent n'hésita pas une seconde et il s'enfonça dans le temple pour lui échapper.

* * *

 **est-ce que l'éveil tant attendu de Link est une bonne chose pour lui... je crois que non!**


	19. Chapitre 1-17: la dernière pierre

**le gouvernement est dans la merde avec leur petite maladie, comment vont_ils s'en tirer sans que le monde ne découvre leur secret, et l'Éveil de Link était-il une bonne chose?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : la dernière pierre**

Alors que Link entrait dans le temple d'Ordinn, le gouvernement Hylien avait convoqué une réunion d'urgence pour contenir la crise en Irbestan et en Périndorie.

-Messieurs, fit le premier ministre, l'heure est grave, nous avons reçu des tonnes de rapport concernant l'évolution de la propagation de l'agent Alfa-2C. Le nombre de mort et de «zombies» si on peut les appeler ainsi croît de manière exponentielle et si nous n'agissons pas maintenant il nous sera impossible de contenir la maladie.

Les autres membres du gouvernement se regardèrent d'un air incrédule et nerveux.

-avez-vous des suggestions? demanda le ministre.

Le ministère des Communications leva alors la main.

-oui Paul, nous vous écoutons.

-nous devons premièrement écarter l'attention des médias de la crise pour éviter la panique chez la population.

Puis un général rajouta :

-nous devons aussi activer le protocole Hyper-Lord, puisque selon les rapports, les zombies semblent dotés d'une intelligence commune. Ils semblent beaucoup plus rusés qu'un simple bokoblin.

-oui, mais nous n'allons tout de même pas leur dire que nous avons foiré sur cette arme top secrète, soupira le roi, nous avons déjà rompu les accords du traité de Zémura sur la guerre aux monstres à cause de cet imbécile de général Albacide.

-mais Votre Altesse, nous pouvons faire croire à la république d'Yhrazie qu'il s'agit là de bioterrorisme mené par un groupe d'Irbésiens extrémiste.

-ils vont trouver suspect le fait qu'aucune cellule terroriste ne se soit encore manifestée pour revendiquer le coup.

-Oui, nous devrions soumettre la nouvelle à toutes les chaînes de télévision du pays, fit le premier ministre, nous aurions déjà une étape de réglée.

-je vous interdis formellement de diffuser de pareils mensonges à mes sujets, interrompit le roi, arrangez-vous pour faire taire les médias d'une quelconque manière. Je vais réunir le conseil spécial pour le déploiement de l'Hyper-Lord.

-Mais Votre Altesse, si on ne dit rien à la population, ils vont se mettre à se poser des questions, un protocole Hyper-Lord ne tombe dans du ciel ainsi.

-Je sais et je maintiens ma position!

-Votre Altesse fit le ministère de la Santé, nous devons aussi endiguer la maladie et l'empêcher de se propager trop loin. Nous devons contacter les compagnies pharmaceutiques pour les forcer à développer un vaccin contre la maladie.

-Excellent, fit le roi sur un ton qui trahissait sa nervosité, mais à bien y penser, ils n'auront jamais le temps de faire ce médicament miracle avant même que cette cochonnerie n'arrive ici!

-si je puis me permettre Votre Altesse, la maladie dont nous parlons a beaucoup de similitudes génétiques avec la rage du chacal qui a ravagé l'île de Korridaï en 1992. La compagnie Pfisthing pharmaceutique a développé un vaccin contre cette maladie, mais seulement que trop tard. Il ne suffirait que de modifier quelques antigènes spécifiques et le tour est joué.

Le roi regarda son ministre d'un air perplexe et irrité.

-j'espère pour vous que votre plan va marcher, car sinon les conséquences seront graves pour vous!

Il regarda son gouvernement avant de dire :

-le conseil est levé!

Pendant ce temps-là, Link pénétrait dans ce nouvel enfer, Fay fit de nouveau part de ses analyses à son maître.

-Maître, veuillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué, nous sommes au grand sanctuaire ancien je détecte que 10% de la structure originale, mais il semble qu'on l'a reconstruit depuis la grande catastrophe.

Link ne dit pas un mot de plus il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de ce sanctuaire, mais avant qu'il ne fasse un pas de plus Fay le retenu :

-maître, faites attention, je ne sais pas combien de temps Daruk va pouvoir retenir le dragon!

L'adolescent acquiesça avant de pénétrer dans une salle aux dimensions moyenne. Au milieu de la salle il y avait un bassin de lave qui frémissait à gros bouillon et au-dessus duquel il y avait un énorme bélier en obsidienne de l'autre coté de la pièce il y avait des morceaux de mur fêlés qui s'étaient écroulés. Il enfila alors ses gantelets d'or et il agrippa le bélier pour fracasser la pierre qui se trouvait devant lui. Une fois cet obstacle broyé, il passa la porte qui venait de dégager pour se retrouver sur un balcon qui se trouvait dans le cratère du volcan. En contre-bas on voyait un océan de roche liquide qui bouillonnait en émettant un glouglou inquiétant. Sur les pourtours du cratère, on voyait des structures faites de briques de basalte qui surplombait le lac et des volutes de gaz toxiques dansaient autour de ces dernières leur donnant un aspect plus angoissant. Toutes ces structures étaient reliées entre elles par des ponts en obsidiennes. Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre et on voyait tomber la cendre en gros paquet duveteux et parfois des éclairs frappaient tout près de l'endroit où se tenait le chevalier. Une partie du balcon descendait tout droit dans le lac lave, selon Fay tout ceci était normal, car l'on se trouvait justement dans les «10%» restant de la structure originale. L'adolescent s'engagea alors sur les nouveaux ponts. Il essayait de retenir son souffle le plus longtemps possible pour éviter de respirer les vapeurs toxiques du volcan. Puis un cri reptilien déchirant se fit entendre. Link se retourna et il regarda vers le ciel pour y voir Ordinn qui s'était libéré de Daruk.

-Aucun démon ne sera toléré dans mon domaine, aboya-t-il en regardant le chevalier.

Il plongea alors dans sa direction et Link se mit à courir le plus vite possible pour lui échapper. En plongeant, le dragon détruisit le pont qui menait à l'entrée de son temple. L'adolescent était coincé à la croisée d'un chemin. Il vit au loin le dragon lever une masse importante de roche fondue

-je détruirai mon temple s'il le faut pour te chasser!

Il détruisit les deux autres ponts et il relâcha alors sa vague de magma sur l'adolescent. Puis au dernier moment, Link entendit une voix claire résonner au loin.

-Link par ici, gueula un mogma à sa droite.

L'adolescent regarda la vague foncer sur lui à toute allure et il décida de faire le grand saut. Il sauta et il s'accrocha de justesse aux rebords tranchants en obsidienne des ponts. Il sentait un liquide chaud lui couler sur les doigts, son sang. Puis des petites pattes surgirent de l'ombre et s'agrippèrent à sa main. Ils tirèrent de toutes leurs forces pour mener l'adolescent en lieu sûr. La vague passa tout près des pieds de Link, si bien que les semelles de ses bottes prirent feu. Il se releva d'un bond et il piétina allègrement le sol pour éteindre ses bottes. Une fois chose faite, il regarda ses deux sauveurs; c'était Tino et Nick.

-heille man, dit Tino, t'as vraiment des putains de grosses couilles pour venir tenter le dragon d'Ordinn, surtout quand qu'on sait que tu es un démon ou quelque chose dans le genre.

-Je ne suis pas un démon, cria l'adolescent, arrêtez de m'achaler avec ça! Je suis seulement maudit par Ganondorf!

-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire de la tapette démoniaque!

L'adolescent serrait les poings, il était sur le point d'exploser. Il était sûr et certain qu'il entendait une voix dans sa tête. Cette voix lui enseignait mille et une façons de torturer et de détruire ces mogmas. Il enfonçait ses doigts dans sa plaie et la douleur fit taire cette voix maléfique, ou du moins elle réduisait son volume.

-écoute, reprit Tino, nous on est pas là pour te conjurer ou de quoi du genre, non! Nous ce qu'on veut; c'est prouvé une légende de Rostanie.

-allez-y c'est quoi? geignit l'adolescent en s'enfonçant les doigts dans sa coupure.

-bon y parrait que quand on aide des démons, ben ils nous donnent droit à un souhait! Donc je vais te dire le mien tout de suite, c'est la richesse infinie! Si je t'aide à accomplir tes objectifs, eh bien! couvre-moi d'or mec!

-et ramène-moi mon père, fit Nick en arrière plan.

-oh toi ta gueule, reprit Tino en lui donnant une claque, t'as aucune ambition!

Link se détendit un moment, voyant que la voix maléfique était partie. Il regarda partout autour de lui. Il se trouvait dans une salle éclairée seulement par des roches incandescentes accrochées par des fils de fer. La chaleur y était torride. Elle était de grande taille et il ne semblait y avoir aucune issue.

-Je sais ce que tu dois te dire, reprit Tino, la salle est sans issue et on va tous y rester parce que ce con d'Ordinn a détruit les seuls ponts qui nous permettraient d'avancer, mais nous, on a passé par un passage secret!

Ils intimèrent alors au chevalier de les suivre. Link remarqua alors que le plancher était fait de céramiques faites d'obsidienne. Tout au fond de la salle, ces tuiles étaient brisées et l'on distinguait par où les mogmas étaient passés.

-de l'autre bord on a spotté un moyen pour avancer, regarde à ta gauche man, pis tu vas voir de quoi on parle.

L'adolescent se tourna et il vit à sa gauche un pont-levis fait de basalte, malheureusement le pont était levé.

-on va te passer nos gants spéciaux pour que tu puisses passer sous terre.

Nick sortit alors de sa poche des gants spéciaux au bout desquels il y avait des cuillers de métal. Il les enfila et il creusa par le trou pour se retrouver dans une salle plus petite. Au plafond on y voyait de grandes chaînes qui étaient accrochées à un énorme poids en obsidienne. Il regarda pour trouver un moyen de couper les chaînes pour faire tomber le pont de l'autre côté. Sur le contrepoids en obsidienne, il y avait les deux points d'ancrage des chaînes, et par chance un escalier de basalte permettait d'y monter. L'adolescent monta les marches et Fay lui fit part de ses analyses concernant ce temple.

-maître, je constate qu'il n'y a aucun monstre dans ce temple, mis à part quelques petites vermines.

-et pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça là?

-maître, je vous prie de faire attention, car le principal «ennemi» si l'on peut dire est Ordinn lui-même et je sens que Ghirahim lui donne de sa puissance, le rendant encore plus imprévisible.

Link enfila ses gantelets d'or et il se saisit d'une chaîne, puis Fay enchaîna :

-maître, cette technique a 80% de chances d'échouer, laissez-moi vous aider!

L'esprit bleu se dirigea vers l'autre chaîne et elle la saisit à son tour.

-Nous allons les briser en même temps, mais sachez qu'une fois brisées, nous devons sauter le plus rapidement possible sans quoi vous serez broyé par les énormes poulies.

-bon d'accord, dit-il d'un air nerveux, on y va?

-oui maître.

-bon on y va à trois. Un, deux, trois!

Dans un mouvement sec, Link et Fay cassèrent les chaînes du poids. Le poids tomba pour finir par se fracasser sur les parois en contre-bas. L'adolescent sentait les chaînes monter de plus en plus vite, alors il se balança et il sauta au bon moment. Ensuite il alla rejoindre les mogmas pour traverser le pont qui était tombé. Ils passèrent au-dessus d'une cascade de lave et l'adolescent avait l'impression d'être observé. Le trio d'aventurier impie était maintenant dans une autre salle qui donnait sur un pont qui traversait le cratère. Les mogmas s'avancèrent sur le pont et le chevalier resta en arrière-plan.

-on devrait peut-être attendre un peu avant de traverser, fit Link avec un sourire nerveux.

-de quoi tu parles man, fit le petit mogma grassouillet, le dragon n'est pas là!

-C'est, c'est bizarre à dire, bégaya l'adolescent, mais je sais qu'il est toujours là, je, je sens sa peur!

-Ben, je ne sais pas moi, reprit Tino d'un air passablement irrité, traverse en courant.

Le chevalier obtempéra et il se mit à courir. Sitôt qu'il était à l'air libre, le dragon se manifesta aussitôt. Il envoya sous le pont de puissants jets de lave qui le morcela. Le garçon courrait le plus vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper à la furie d'Ordinn. Au passage il attrapa les deux mogmas avant de se réfugier de l'autre côté.

-Fuck, ça passé proche, fit Tino, merci de nous avoir ramassés!

-Je ne veux plus continuer, brailla Nick, on va s'attirer les foudres du dragon!

-ben quand on aura fini, dis donc à notre ami Link s'il ne peut pas nous protéger de lui plutôt que de brailler pour ton père!

-mais, mais c'était mon père à moi, reprit le mogma au béret.

-c'était juste un vieux schnock sénile ton père, ce n'est pas une grande perte!

Puis l'adolescent vit la lumière d'Ordinn pénétrer dans la salle. Il était en train de regarder par les fenêtres de la pièce.

-vite, cachez-vous, hurla l'adolescent avant de se cacher dans une grande urne.

En voyant la lumière, les deux taupes se cachèrent sous terre.

-où es-tu démon, gronda le dragon, je sais que tu n'es pas loin!

Le dragon se faufila dans le trou et il examina le paquet de vase dans lequel Link s'était caché. Il les examina un à un. L'adolescent se sentait frire dans son vase à chaque fois qu'Ordinn approchait sa main. Puis au moment où Ordinn était sur le point de saisir sa cachette, les mogmas crièrent :

-monsieur le dragon, il est parti par là.

Le dragon regarda à sa droite avant de replonger dans le cratère.

-enweille man, fit Tino, c'est le bon temps.

Le groupe passa sur un petit pont de basalte lorsque le dragon fit son irruption, séparant Link des mogmas.

-enfin je te retrouve sale démon!

Link le regardait, il sentait toute sa crainte à son égard. Au plus profond de son être, le dragon craignait le chevalier, il était désespéré si bien qu'il était prêt à faire confiance à Ghirahim. Le dragon sortit une sorte de cage de transport.

-Le monarque t'attend, fit le dragon, il va se débarrasser de toi une bonne fois pour toutes!

-ah oui, rugit l'adolescent, si je suis un démon alors pourquoi est-ce que tu laisses entrer Ghirahim sur ton domaine, me semble qu'il est plus démoniaque que moi lui!

-Tu n'es pas n'importe quel démon, renchérit Ordinn, tu es une création du Seigneur Noir...

puis les mogmas qui avaient eu le temps de traverser lancèrent sur le dragon des fruits d'eau. Le dragon hurla de douleur et il se retourna vers les taupes. Il était furieux et il cracha du feu sur les mogmas. Tino prit alors un fruit d'eau et Nick se saisit d'une fleur Bombay. Dans un assaut synchronisé, Tino lança le fruit d'eau à la gueule du dragon qui prenait son souffle pour cracher une nouvelle gerbe de flammes. Le fruit fit mouche ce qui transforma la gueule du dragon en pierre et Nick finit le travail en lui envoyant une bombe. Cette dernière explosa, mettant KO Ordinn pour un moment. Ce dernier s'écrasa violemment sur la lave avant de couler dans les profondeurs du cratère. L'adolescent traversa la cascade pour rejoindre les deux taupes.

-Parfait, fit Tino, on s'est débarrassé de lui!

Fay fit alors part de ses analyses.

-Maître, je crois que nous ne sommes pas au bout de nos peines, car Ghirahim est toujours présent dans le temple, il va sûrement chercher un autre moyen pour vous ammenr à lui.

Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, des bokoblins firent leur apparition. Ils étaient une bonne vingtaine. Ils avaient la peau verte et ils étaient armés avec des armes plus meurtrières encore que leur congénère rouge. Certains d'entre eux avaient des arbalètes, d'autres des épées, très aiguisées. D'autres avaient des fusils à pompe de calibre 12. Ils ouvrirent le feu sur le groupe qui essaya de trouver une issue. Ils virent une porte et ils tentèrent de l'ouvrir, mais elle était bloquée. Puis de l'autre côté du pont, l'adolescent aperçut un bokoblin à l'air fier. Le groupe s'écarta alors pour le laisser passer. Il portait dans son dos un lance-roquette, un RPG-9. Il le dégaina et il s'agenouilla, il visa le groupe et il tira sa roquette. La munition traversa la salle et elle fonçait droit sur le groupe. Dans un mouvement rapide, l'adolescent plaqua les mogmas au sol et la roquette explosa sur la porte, la faisant voler en éclat. Le groupe traversa de l'autre côté de la porte et ils entendirent les bokoblins réprimander le porteur du lance-roquette. Rendu de l'autre côté de la porte, le groupe pénétra dans une autre salle un peu mieux éclairée que la précédente. Une partie du son plancher était un bassin de lave brûlante qui donnaient un éclat inquiétant à l'endroit. Le seul moyen de traverser ce bassin était de passer sur un fil raide. Quant à eux, les mogmas pouvaient traverser par une petite corniche. L'adolescent voulut les suivre, mais la corniche s'effrita sous son poids. Link aboyait contre les taupes.

-mais man, fit Tino, passe par le fil, t'as pas le choix!

-allez donc chier!

-grouille-toi, hurla Nick en voyant un bokoblin armé d'une arbalète faire irruption derrière l'adolescent.

Le monstre appuya sur la détente et en un éclair, l'instinct du démon intérieur de Link prit le dessus. L'adolescent attrapa le carreau de l'arbalète avant de le planter dans le front du monstre qui succomba immédiatement à l'attaque. Il sauta alors sur le groupe de monstres qui venait appuyer leur congénère. Il tua tous ces monstres avec une cruauté sans nom. Tout semblait plus instinctif pour l'adolescent, où trancher pour faire souffrir le plus longtemps son adversaire, où frapper pour le mettre à mort, comment se placer pour éviter un coup. Tout allait si vite, il ne contrôlait plus rien. Il voyait le nombre de ses adversaires diminuer à chaque coup et finalement il parvint à vaincre tout le groupe de vingt.

Il fonça de l'autre côté pour rejoindre les autres. Une fois que l'adolescent était parvenu à traverser, Tino le regardait d'un air impressionné.

-man je savais que tu étais un démon, personne d'humain ne peut se battre comme toi tu viens de le faire.

-je, je n'ai aucun contrôle là-dessus, rugit l'adolescent.

Il voulait tuer les deux taupes qui le poussaient à bout, mais d'un autre côté il ressentait toute leur admiration envers lui et il se détendit, mais il ressentait toujours de la colère envers ces deux taupes qui le prenait pour un démon, chose qu'il n'était pas. Les mogmas traversèrent dans une autre pièce et l'adolescent les suivit. Il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi sa malédiction tenait tant à épargner ces deux imbéciles de mogmas. Cette malédiction n'était que douleur et destruction alors pourquoi ferait-elle une chose pareille. Il réfléchit au moment lorsqu'il était entré dans le temple et que les mogmas l'avaient sauvé pour la première fois. Quand ils lui avaient dit qu'il était un démon, il avait envie d'exploser, mais pas contre les mogmas. Peut-être était-ce une bonne nouvelle, car il n'allait pas tuer Tetra finalement. Sa joie fut de coutre duré, car il savait qu'en ces circonstances, ce n'était pas Tetra qui allait y passer, mais Hergo et sa malédiction allait lui enseigner mille et une façons de le faire souffrir, et ce, atrocement! Une fois de l'autre côté, il aboutit dans une salle qui était séparée en deux et dans laquelle aucun pont ne reliait les deux moitiés. Dans le gouffre il y avait un bassin de lave qui bouillonnait dans un grondement sourd. Les mogmas regardaient le fond du ravin avec un air pensif.

-je pense qu'on n'en a pas fini avec Ordinn, fit Tino, Nick si j'étais toi je m'éloignerais!

Le mogma ne répondit pas puisqu'il était absorbé dans ses observations. Puis quelque chose d'étrange se passa dans le bassin de lave en contre-bas, les bouillons de lave commençaient à se masser pour former une sorte de main. La dextre magmatique s'éleva alors de son trou pour se mettre au même niveau que le groupe. La main de lave s'ouvrit et elle se précipita sur le groupe. Tino et Link esquivèrent, mais elle parvint à attraper Nick

-Nooooooon, hurla Tino, espèce de saloperie de main, rends-moi Nick tout de suite!

L'adolescent ne ressentait rien face à la perte de ce mogma, il semblait que sa malédiction s'était attachée seulement qu'à Tino et non à Nick. Il se rappela qu'il avait tué son père, il essaya tant bien que mal de se sentir mal pour lui, mais en vain, sa malédiction le faisait plutôt rire.

-pourquoi tu rit, coupa sèchement Tino.

-Il n'en valait pas la peine, se surprit à dire Link, il n'avait pas d'ambitions contrairement à toi.

-tu es dégueulasse, reprit Tino, je croyais que tu voulais nous aider tous les deux!

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, pourquoi cette malédiction, pourquoi était-elle si cruelle! Le garçon se releva pour s'enfuir vers un pont. Il s'empressa de le traverser pour ne pas qu'Ordinn vienne à nouveau le chercher. Comme il le craignait, le dragon détruisit ce pont. À la moitié du pont il vit une sorte de balcon qui surplombait le lac de lave en contre-bas, selon Fay cela aussi faisait parti du 10% restant d'il y a 2013 ans de cela. Link s'en fichait pas mal de cette information, retrouver la dernière pierre et se sortir de cette malédiction le plus vite possible. Il traversa le pont en se demandant comment son amie allait réagir quand il allait lui qu'il était maudit. L'autre côté du pont donnait sur une salle aussi mal éclairée que les deux autres aussi remplie de chauves-souris de feu, mais à la différence qu'il y avait une gigantesque porte en obsidienne sur la gauche. L'adolescent sentait que Ghirahim était tout près maintenant, sa malédiction le sentait. Il voulait aller le voir pour le faire souffrir et le détruire. Il enfila ses gantelets d'or et il défonça la porte. La porte donnait sur une salle de dimension moyenne qui rappelait celle où il avait combattu ce fif de Ghirahim. Et justement cette espèce de démon narcissique aux tendances homosexuelles s'y trouvait. Lorsque la grande porte se referma derrière Link, le monarque se retourna en émettant un petit rire sardonique :

-ah! tiens donc, de la grande visite que nous avons là!

-va te faire enculer grosse tapette!

-tu t'es éveillé je me trompe!

Link dévisagea le monarque avec intensité puis le démon enchaîna :

-ne me fais pas ces yeux-là Link, tu sais de quoi je parle, depuis que je t'ai croisé tu n'arrêtes pas de gagner en puissance, tu es une vraie bombe à retardement et maintenant tu es sur le point d'exploser et de tous nous plonger dans les ténèbres.

L'adolescent sentait monter en lui la puissance destructrice de sa malédiction. _Mille et une façons de faire souffrir Ghirahim,_ se dit-il, _je vais prendre du plaisir à l'exterminer._

-Il est en train de rompre l'équilibre du monde Link et c'est grâce aux perles que je l'arrêterai. Vois-tu, j'ai mis la main sur la pierre de Din, ou le rubis goron si tu préfères. Et il me manque les deux autres pour pouvoir sceller le destin du monde! Grâce à ces pierres, je pourrai ouvrir la troisième porte du temps et t'envoyer dans le passé où on pourra enfin se débarrasser de toi!

Le monarque montra à l'adolescent un cadre en obsidienne placée au fond de la salle qui était exactement le même que celui qui se trouve dans les bois perdus.

-vas chier grosse fiotte, je prends ta roche et je vais m'arranger pour que tu finisses qu'avec plus qu'un poignet cassé!

-oh le vilain garçon. Je vais devoir te donner une correction!

-sacrement que ça sonnait fif ça là!

Ghirahim claqua des doigts de manière sensuelle puis sa cape rouge se désintégra pour ne laisser voir que ses collants puis il commença à jubiler.

-Oh, mais regarde-moi ce corps si bien sculpté, dit-il en arborant une pose sensuelle, et cette fois je vais tenir mes promesses, je vais te faire tellement souffrir que tu me supplieras de t'arracher les yeux pour ne pas voir tous les supplices que je vais t'infliger!

Link sourit de manière totalement maléfique, il n'était plus lui même. Il dégaina son épée et il fit signe à Ghirahim de s'approcher. Le monarque le regarda l'air content avant de dégainer non pas un sabre, mais deux et il dévisagea Link. Le monarque lui fonça dessus à la vitesse de l'éclair et lorsqu'il fut sur le point de frapper Link, ce dernier lui asséna un violent coup de paume sur la poitrine. Le monarque fut propulsé cinq mètres vers l'arrière par l'onde de choc. Il se releva promptement avant de dire :

-sale monstre, je te détruirai!

L'adolescent fonça sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair il lui assena quelques violents coups d'épée, mais le monarque avec ses 2 sabres parait tous ses coups. L'adolescent saisit alors son épée par la lame et il frappa la garde en X de son adversaire qui fut instantanément brisée. Link en profita pour lui asséner de violent coup là où ça faisait le plus mal. Il savait d'instinct où frapper. Il rouait Ghirahim de coups. Dans un hurlement de douleur, le monarque démoniaque parvint à repousser l'adolescent. Son visage était ensanglanté et il décocha une volée de poignards sur Link. Le chevalier parvint à les renvoyer à l'envoyeur, mais quelques-uns passèrent sa garde et se plantèrent dans sa chair. À partir de ce moment, l'adolescent perdit toute conscience de ses gestes. L'adolescent chargea alors un éclat céleste rouge comme le sang et il alla porter un violent coup d'estoc que le monarque ne put parer. Ghirahim hurla de douleur alors que les flammes de l'épée de son adversaire lui brûlaient son abdomen. Le monarque démoniaque recula et il donna un violent coup de pied à l'adolescent qui parvient à le bloquer. Il saisit alors le monarque par les épaules et il donna plusieurs coups de genoux sur sa plaie encore fraiche. Le monarque se releva en titubant et en se tenant le ventre.

-tu es faible Ghirahim, sembla murmurer Link d'une voix surnaturelle, et je vais te détruire!

-JAMAIS! hurla le monarque avec désespoir, JAMAIS TU NE ME DÉTRUIRAS!

Ghirahim fonça sur lui toutes griffes dehors, mais Link plus rapide que lui l'esquiva et le monarque s'écrasa violemment sur un des murs de la salle, ce qui l'étourdit quelque peu, profitant de cette occasion, Link fonça sur lui et il le couvrit de coup d'épée jusqu'au moment ou le monarque se releva et se téléporta derrière lui en lui décochant une autre salve de poignards que le chevalier para. Il en profita pour charger à nouveau son éclat céleste et il fonça sur le monarque qui tenta de parer le coup avec ses épées. Le coup que Link lui asséna fut si violent qu'il dégagea une onde de choc si puissante que les sabres de Ghirahim furent brisés. L'adolescent retourna son épée et le monarque reçut un coup de garde sur la tête. Il ne voyait quasiment plus rien, rien que la haine dans le fond des yeux saphir de son adversaire. Le monarque commençait à gronder. Link lui n'avait aucun contrôle sur sa puissance, il donnait tout ce qu'il avait, chaque coup qu'il portait à Ghirahim le rendait plus fort. Alors le monarque fonça sur l'adolescent qui le repoussa violemment sur le sol d'un coup d'épée. Le monarque fut sonné un instant puis fou de rage se releva et il fit un bond de géant pour tenter d'empaler Link avec ses épées, mais l'adolescent évita de justesse ce coup ainsi les épées du monarque étaient coincées dans le sol qui commençait à se fissurer. Link répondit en couvrant le monarque de coup et à chaque fois que le monarque tentait une feinte, le chevalier parait les coups. Ghirahim tenta une nouvelle fois de l'empaler avec ses sabres, mais l'adolescent fit une feinte et il alla rejoindre le monarque dans les airs. Il lui donna un violent coup qui le fit traverser le mur. Le monarque atterrit sur l'ancien balcon et il tenta de se relever. Le chevalier regagna sa conscience, il avait enfin réussi à mettre Ghirahim à genoux. Il s'approchait de lui et le monarque lui cria :

-tu le vois bien, tu es dangereux pour ce monde!

-Le monde peut toujours brûler, lui rugit l'adolescent, mais quand on me prend quelque chose qui m'est cher, on paye les conséquences qui vont avec!

-Tu ne pourras pas sauver ta Tetra de Son courroux, c'est impossible!

L'adolescent le saisit alors les bretelles de son collant et il le hissa au-dessus de la lave.

-je détruirai la malédiction que Ganon m'a lancée tu m'entends, espèce de tapette, je vais le détruire et je serai enfin libre!

-pauvre fou, pouffa le monarque, tu ne pourras jamais te débarrasser de ta soi-disant «malédiction», elle est gravée dans ton âme! Et ce n'est pas mon maître Ganondorf qui t'a maudit crois moi, c'est mon créateur; le Seigneur noir!

-tu mens! hurla l'adolescent en le secouant un peu.

-Ta puissance croit de jour en jour et bientôt tu seras inarrêtable, ta soif de douleur et de destruction t'amènera à commettre les pires atrocités.

L'adolescent n'avait qu'une seule envie, en finir au plus vite avec lui. Une voix dans sa tête lui chuchotait de le plaquer au sol et de lui arracher le cœur, mais il n'en avait pas la force.

-et dans la foulée, reprit Ghirahim, tu, tueras, ta, meilleure, amie! Tetra mourra par ta main et tu y prendras plaisir! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA!

-JAMAIS JE NE LA TUERAI, JAMAIS! hurla le chevalier, JE VAIS CONTRÔLER CETTE MALÉDICTION, J'Y PARVIENDRAI!

-Tu ne seras jamais capable de contrôler une pareille puissance, lui murmura Ghirahim, et c'est pour ça qu'Elle te veut mort et enterré!

L'adolescent en eut assez et lâcha prise. Ghirahim chuta dans la lave en contre-bas et il cria :

-tu es maudit Link, ses ténèbres te consumeront!

Puis le monarque disparut dans la roche liquide. Le garçon s'assit au sol, il tremblait, il avait peur. Sa malédiction, il avait l'impression qu'il n'était pas revenu au calme comme les fois d'avant. Il avait toujours le sentiment de dévaler une pente infinie, parfois elle était abrupte, parfois elle était douce, mais il la dévalait toujours. L'éveil l'avait laissé dans cet état permanent de colère. Zelda s'était jouée de lui! Il croyait qu'elle allait l'aider à contrôler cette malédiction et maintenant, la colère et le courroux l'affectent en permanence. Il pouvait perdre le contrôle à tout moment, et il ne savait pas où et quand allaient arriver ces fameuses pentes abruptes. Il en avait assez d'être dans cet endroit, puis il entendit une voix familière au loin, c'était Daruk.

-P'tit gars, ça va, hurla-t-il

-oui, je, je vais bien.

Link s'approcha alors du goron qui l'aida à monter sur la corniche qui menait à la salle où il avait combattu Ghirahim.

-et pis est-ce que tu l'as eut, demanda le goron.

-oui j'ai le rubis, lui répondit Link sur un ton absent.

-tout ce qui nous manque c'est les autres garnottes pis on peut enfin se débarrasser de nos malédictions

Link lui montra alors ce qu'il avait récolté durant son voyage et le regard de Daruk s'illumina.

-bonne déesse, s'exclama le goron, comment est-ce que t'as pu mettre la main là-dessus?

Link ne répondit pas.

-ne m'en dit pas plus, reprit Daruk, tsé je me rappelle que le père Reynald m'avait dit qu'il y a un monde où il y a un pouvoir ultime qui réalise les souhaits de tout le monde et l'entrée serait à Célesbourg! Pis justement t'as besoin de ces roches-là pour ouvrir l'entrée du monde. Avec ce machin-là, on pourra se débarrasser de nos malédictions. Mais ce n'est pas tout le monde qui peut entrer là; c'est juste les élus des déesses qui peuvent y aller me semblent, pis toi vu que t'es l'élu ben tu pourras y entrer facilement!

Link se mit à sourire en entendant ça, mais c'était un sourire peu assuré, car au fond de lui, il se doutait bien que ça prendrait plus que ça. Sa malédiction avait maintenant pris le dessus sur lui. Depuis le moment qu'il s'était réveillé dans le garage de Daruk, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas bien en lui. La rage et la haine coulaient maintenant en permanence dans ses veines et il n'avait aucun contrôle sur qui et sur comment il allait exploser. Le pouvoir ultime dont lui parlait le goron était maintenant son seul espoir d'une rédemption. Puis il regarda le goron d'un air faussement joyeux avant de lui dire :

-et si on sortait d'ici.

-ouains, maudite bonne idée, je sais pas trop si Ordinn est vivant ou mort, mais y'a une chose dont je suis certain; c'est qu'on en a assez fait pour aujourd'hui pis il est grand temps qu'on décolle d'icitte!

-mais par où? Lui demanda l'adolescent.

-ah suis moi, je sais qu'il y a un puit qui mène à la mine goron pas loin.

Link suivit alors le goron. Lui et Daruk arrivèrent alors au niveau des mines et ils passèrent par le grand pont pour se retrouver à l'extérieur. Le ciel commençait à se dégager. C'était un mélange de violet et de jaune sulfureux. Des rais de lumières passaient au travers du nuage de cendre.

-moi je vais rentrer, fit Link sur un ton qui se voulait neutre.

-ah ok, fit le goron, mais t'habites où au fait, je ne t'ai jamais demandé ça.

-j'habite à Célesbourg.

-oh shit, donc ça veut dire que...

-oui, coupa sèchement Link, oui je vais accéder à ce pouvoir-là!

-ok, tu m'en diras des nouvelles, fit Daruk l'air enjoué.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et il enfila ses élytres pour rentrer chez lui à Célesbourg. À ce moment, il n'avait qu'une seule envie, retrouver Zelda et lui dire sa façon de penser. Lorsqu'il se posa à son village, il avait l'impression que tout était différent. Les regards des gents à son égard lui semblaient hostiles. Il avait le sentiment de ressentir leur crainte à son égard, comme s'ils savaient qu'il cachait un terrible secret. Il pouvait quasiment sentir l'adrénaline dans les veines des gents. Il s'assit sur un banc près du bazar et il essayait de décompresser, de chasser ce courroux qui l'habitait, mais il n'en était pas capable. Maintenant il était en permanence sous l'effet de la colère, il se sentait glisser, parfois c'était doux parfois c'était plus rapide. Puis Fay lui fit part de ses analyses :

-maître, j'ai constaté que vous êtes désormais constamment en colère, ou du moins soumis à un courroux permanent.

L'adolescent regardait partout autour de lui. La crainte des gents faisait écho dans sa tête comme un tambour. Il ressentait une crainte indicible dans l'air. C'était subtil et dérangeant, comme une mauvaise odeur dont on ne connaît pas la source. Puis Fay enchaîna :

-maître, j'ai aussi compris pour qui Ghirahim travaillait, et ça me glace le sang. Je n'ose pas dire son nom tellement cette information me dérange. À partir d'aujourd'hui je vous conseille de fuir le plus loin possible.

-Mais je ne comprends pas, je ne vais pas mourir, dit-il innocemment, ça ne se peut pas.

-Maître, la personne qui veut vous voir mort n'est nul autre que... non le dire, me froisse énormément. La prophétie que nous vivons ensemble ne sert que de prétexte pour votre exécution. Vous avez un trop grand pouvoir en vous et cela inspire la crainte chez les déesses.

Puis au même moment Kiko arriva ou du moins Link le sentait arriver. Il ressentait une émotion positive envahir son esprit. Puis il vit son ami arriver à sa hauteur et ce sentiment positif était omniprésent.

-heille saluts Link, dit son ami, t'as-tu vu ça aujourd'hui le mont Ordinn est entré en éruption.

Puis le garçon se leva et il alla serrer son ami dans ses bras.

-Link, fit Kiko sur un ton emplit de malaise, ça va-tu?

L'adolescent relâcha son emprise sur son ami avant de s'excuser.

-désolé, dit Link avec le même malaise que son ami, c'est juste que je suis content que tu sois mon ami.

-Oui moi aussi, reprit Kiko, mais c'est juste bizarre que tu me donnes un câlin comme ça.

-non c'est bizarre, reprit Link, c'est juste que depuis aujourd'hui je, je ressens toutes les émotions des gens comme si c'était les miennes.

-attends quoi?

Link soupira avant de dire :

-cette mission me rend fou, je dis n'importe quoi, j'ai hâte d'avoir fini pis de m'être débarrassé de ma malédiction!

-ouais, fit Kiko sans trop savoir quoi dire, moi aussi j'ai hâte que tu retrouves une vie normale. Bon euhm tu viens tu, on va souper.

L'adolescent hocha de la tête avant de suivre son ami jusqu'à l'école de chevalerie. Le groupe allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle. À la télévision on ne parlait plus des émeutes qui secouaient l'Irbestan et la Périndorie, mais Link ne le remarquait plus. Il était submergé par les émotions que ses amis éprouvaient envers lui. Il ressentait tout l'amour de ses amis à son égard et il en avait quasiment les larmes aux yeux. Il était si content de les avoir dans sa vie, si bien qu'il lança tout bonnement.

-les gars, je, je vous aime, dit-il sur un ton gaga.

Le groupe le regardèrent avec un drôle d'air

-euh Link ça va, fit Kiko, t'es sûr que t'as pas bu, parce que ça fait depuis tantôt que t'es bizarre de même.

-Euh quoi, reprit l'adolescent gêné, non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, je, je vous aime en ami.

Il y eut un long silence et Libri lança :

-moi aussi Link je t'aime

tout le monde le regardèrent et il se ressaisit.

-en tant qu'ami, dit-il gêné, en tant qu'ami voyons.

L'adolescent regarda ce malaise avant de se lever et d'aller se cacher dans sa chambre. Pourquoi ressentait-il toutes ces émotions bizarres. Sa malédiction était en train de faire un fou de lui. _Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça,_ songea-t-il en se rappelant le visage connu de ses amis, _pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit des niaiseries pareilles!_ Il finit par sortir de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre ses amis qui parlaient de tout et de rien et pour finir son repas. Il essaya de détourner son attention ailleurs, puis il remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas eu un traître mot adressé sur les émeutes. _Comment est-ce que des émeutes aussi violentes passent pour la nouvelle d'hier en moins d'un jour ? Il doit y avoir quelque chose qui se passe._ Après le souper, Link alla demander au directeur comment ouvrir le portail pour le monde merveilleux dont Daruk lui avait parlé plus tôt. Il alla le voir dans son bureau. Il cogna alors à la porte.

-oui, entrez, fit le directeur.

L'adolescent ouvrit la porte d'un air gêné et le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

-alors, fit le directeur sur un ton intéressé, as-tu du nouveau dans ta quête.

-j'ai réussi à retrouver les trois pierres, dit l'adolescent sur un ton à la foi sec et gêné, maintenant j'aimerais ça savoir comment on ouvre le portail pour le monde merveilleux.

Le directeur poussa un rire gentil avant de lui dire :

-ah Link ce monde merveilleux c'est la terre d'or et elle abrite la Triforce, mais pour t'y rendre, tu dois recevoir la bénédiction de la déesse.

À ces mots, Link devint tout blanc, il savait ce que ça signifiait... sa mort! Les mots que Ghirahim lui avait dits avant de chuter firent écho dans son esprit : _Elle veut te voir mort et enterré!_ Il pensa alors à Zelda, lui qui lui avait dit d'éveiller les pouvoirs de sa malédiction. Il avait maintenant le sentiment qu'il s'était fait piéger. Il voulait bien croire que c'était une malédiction de Ganon, mais d'après ce qu'il avait lu, ce n'était pas le cas. Il sentait la colère monter en lui. C'était la colère de son démon et il devait à tout prix la contrôler. Il essaya de penser à autre chose, mais en vain. Son attention était focalisée sur Zelda. Cette menteuse, cette manipulatrice, elle allait connaître le fond de sa pensée! Il allait mourir, et ce par sa faute. Il ne pourrait jamais connaître le bonheur avec Tetra. Il se leva alors d'un bond sous le regard surpris du directeur.

-Link où vas-tu comme ça?

-Je viens d'apprendre que je vais mourir, gronda-t-il, pis je vais passer mes dernières heures seul ok!

-mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles?

Il claqua la porte violemment avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte avant d'allumer son ordinateur. Ce soir allait être son dernier sur cette terre. La colère montait en lui et il alla sur le site de rencontre pour parler à Zelda. Il lui écrivit avec rage et tout en majuscules :

 _-TU M'AS MENTI, JE N'AURAIS JAMAIS DÛ T'ÉCOUTER ET MAINTENANT JE VAIS MOURIR!_

La réponse arriva cinq minutes plus tard

 _-Link,_ écrivit Zelda, _je ne t'ai jamais menti. Si tu m'as fait confiance, c'est parce que tu voulais sauver ton amie et moi j'étais là pour t'aider._

 _-NON TU NE M'AS PAS AIDÉ, J'AI L'IMPRESSION DE TOUT RESSENTIR, LA CRAINTE DES GENS, L'AMOUR DE MES AMIS! JE RESSENS TOUTES LEURS ÉMOTIONS BRUTES ET ÇA ME REND FOU!_

 _-Link écoute moi, ce que tu ressens c'est tout à fait normal. Comme je te l'ai dit après ton éveil tu devras te mettre à la méditation. Ça va grandement t'aider à vider ton esprit de toutes les émotions autour de toi._

L'adolescent poussa un soupir avant de lui écrire :

 _-je vois clair dans ton jeu, tu essayes de me manipuler c'est ça? Ben ça ne marchera pas avec moi espèce de sorcière de mes deux. Quand on me prend pour un imbécile, on en subit les conséquences!_

 _-Non pas du tout, je ne voulais pas te manipuler!_

 _-Tu vas voir,_ lui écrit-il sur un air de défi, _je vais parvenir à maîtriser ma malédiction, et ce sans ton aide! Pis tu vas voir que je ne suis pas un gros niaiseux comme tu penses, pis tes plans de merde vont tomber à l'eau assez vite espèce d'amatrice!_

 _-tu ne seras jamais capable de maîtriser ça tout seul!_

 _-Tu n'es qu'une conasse, TU M'ENTENDS, UNE ESPÈCE DE CONASSE MENTEUSE ET MANIPULATRICE! NE ME PARLE PLUS JAMAIS!_

De l'autre côté de l'écran, à Termina, Zelda paniquait intérieurement en lisant ces lignes. _Oh non, mais qu'est-ce que je viens de faire, s'il ne contrôle pas bien toute sa puissance, il va devenir fou et le Seigneur noir va pouvoir le contrôler à sa guise et je, je ne pourrai pas être heureuse avec Esteban... pourquoi est-ce que je pense toujours à lui, il ne m'a jamais écrit durant son pèlerinage. Ah, mais pourquoi est-ce que je fais toujours tout de travers!_ Elle vit alors un message qui venait de Link

- _je m'en vais prier moi, peut-être que la déesse pourra me fournir plus de réponses que toi!_

En voyant ça, Zelda eut le cœur brisé, _je l'ai perdu et on est foutu!_ Pendant ce temps-là, Link sortit dehors et il se rendit à la statue de la déesse pour prier. Il était en quête de réponses et il n'en trouvait nulle part. Cette Zelda le manipulait comme une mauvaise marionnettiste. Rendu aux pieds de la grande déesse de pierre, il s'agenouilla et il murmura :

-Hylia, aide-moi à trouver des réponses, je suis perdu! Je suis un enfant maudit, mais on me dit que je peux contrôler cette chose qui se trouve en moi. Mais j'ai essayé et je ne contrôle rien.

Il y eut un long silence de sa part puis il enchaîna :

-je ressens les émotions de mes amis, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sont en amour avec moi, j'ai l'impression que tous les autres me détestent. Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Il laissa échapper une larme

-je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, c'est mon amie, j'aime Tetra, je l'aime comme si c'était ma mère. Il ne me reste qu'elle dans ma vie. Et je vais sûrement mourir avant même de l'avoir revue.

Il resta un bon moment à genoux à se contempler, à contempler sa puissance chaotique. Il était une bombe sur le point d'exploser. Il se doutait bien qu'un jour il allait finir par exploser et il ne voulait pas exploser sur son amie. Il se leva et il rentra à l'école. Il prit son bain et il entendit la pluie tambouriner sur les fenêtres. Après son bain, il alla se coucher, mais il ne trouva pas le sommeil. Il savait que sa mort était toute proche et qu'il ne pourrait pas s'y soustraire.

Au même moment, le monarque démoniaque était parvenu à se téléporter au dernier moment hors du temple. Il titubait et son abdomen lui faisait affreusement mal. Il avait l'impression de se consumer de l'intérieur. Il se rendit à l'intérieur de l'hôtel Dors-Dîne de Cocorico. La puissance de Link grandissait de jour en jour et il n'avait même pas été capable de la contenir. Il prit un vieux bol dans les cuisines et il y versa de la poussière de déesse ainsi que de l'ambre en poudre. Il versa de l'eau sacrée par dessus avant de prononcer des incantations. Le mélange prit une couleur irisée avant de s'agiter comme un fluide ferreux. Une voix se fit entendre dans les pics luisants.

-oui Ghirahim qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Votre Grandeur, dit-il d'un air paniqué, je, j'ai été incapable de contenir la puissance de Link et de le mener jusqu'à vous!

-ce n'est pas grave, répondit son interlocuteur sur un ton détendu, de toute façon ce n'était pas ça le plan.

-Oui je sais, mais il me fait peur et j'ai l'impression que votre petit plan à la noix va capoter.

-Ghirahim, ne sois pas aussi nerveux.

-arrêter de vous cacher Hylia, si vous aviez vu ce que j'ai vu, vous auriez eu peur vous aussi.

Pas de réponse de sa part.

-Je dois faire ressusciter mon maître Ganondorf, lui seul aura la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir le contenir et si vous lui insufflez un peu de votre pouvoir, il serait bien en mesure de le terrasser une bonne fois pour toutes lui et son créateur!

-non Ghirahim je ne prendrai jamais un tel risque, Ganon dans son état actuel est imprévisible! L'enfer l'a rendu fou et il pourrait très bien s'associer avec le Seigneur noir pour l'aider à accomplir ses sombres desseins!

-Hylia, vous devez m'écouter, Link est en train de corrompre Fay.

-impossible, lui répondit-elle fermement, Fay ne peut pas être corrompue par les ténèbres!

-vous ne me croyez donc pas!

-Ghirahim, reprit calmement la déesse, tu dois reconduire Link jusqu'à la porte du temps, mais fais attention, l'ancienne du temple du sceau ne doit se douter de rien.

Le monarque soupira, il le savait au fond de lui que tout ceci n'allait pas marcher. Link allait s'en sortir d'une façon ou d'une autre c'était sûr et certain. Il coupa alors le contact avec la déesse et il pensa à un moyen de ramener Ganondorf à cette époque. Une époque où il était absent, une époque où son nom n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Il savait pourquoi ce Link était né, la malédiction de l'Avatar du Néant forçait un nouveau Link et une nouvelle Zelda à renaître à chaque fois que Ganon revenait. Cette fois il n'était pas revenu. Le Seigneur Noir était la cause de cette résurrection.

* * *

 **il se passe des choses pas nettes n'est-ce pas... et Link vient de comprendre qu'il va mourir sans revoir sa meilleure amie**


	20. Chapitre 1-18: j'irai cracher sur Hylia

**Chapitre 18, serait-ce la fin pour Link?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : les intentions d'Hylia**

À Termina, Zelda venait tout juste de se lever et elle était sortie pour prendre un peu l'air et faire un peu de méditation, chose qu'elle avait négligé de faire deux années de suite. Elle s'était rendue au parc non loin de chez elle pour faire sa petite méditation. Son maître, l'abbé Hosmund Alighieri, lui avait suggéré de faire cette pratique chaque matin pour avoir les idées claires et ainsi mieux se concenter sur la magie. Elle savait que la fin de la civilisation Hylienne était proche, peut-être lui restait-il un ou deux mois à vivre encore avant de plonger tête première dans les ténèbres du Seigneur. Il fallait bien qu'elle se remette un peu en forme côté magie, puisque depuis le départ d'Esteban elle ne s'était plus entraînée. Elle s'assit sous l'ombre d'un chêne, éloigné des allées du parc et elle ferma les yeux et elle tenta de vider son esprit, mais elle n'y parvenait pas. Il y avait trop de choses qui lui trottaient dans la tête. Il y avait Link qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. Elle essayait de penser à un moyen de le ramener à bord, quitte à lui laisser un peu de place dans la nouvelle société qu'elle et Esteban allaient forger. _Non impossible,_ se dit-elle intérieurement, _la lignée des Löftwing est une lignée de mouton, ils ne sont bons qu'à servir les autres et ne pas prendre de décision pour eux même._ Mais le pensait-elle vraiment? Ou n'était-ce que l'orgueil des Alighieri qui parlait à sa place ? _Pourquoi est-ce que je dis ça,_ pensait-elle, _je n'ai jamais vraiment connu Link comme il est. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de le connaître._ Puis la peur intérieure des gents commençait à résonner trop fort dans sa tête. _Arrêtez,_ cria-t-elle, _fermez-la!_ Elle fit le vide, mais une personne resta dans sa tête à la regarder. _Esteban,_ se dit-elle en ouvrant les yeux.

-alors, lui dit-il d'une voix un peu froide, on fait de la méditation ce matin?

-Esteban, s'écria-t-elle en voulant lui donner un calin.

Ce dernier la repoussa et elle vit dans son regard l'orgueil de Francesco, son père. Cet homme la regardait toujours de haut quand elle était petite. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire à Hosmund, son frère, que le Seigneur aurait dû choisir une autre personne qu'elle, un Alighieri de surcroit. Francesco était l'homme à l'origine de sa vie misérable à Rostam. Il avait transmis son orgueil aux gents de Rostam et à son fils. Esteban était moins réceptif que les autres. Il voulait vivre sa vie normalement sans avoir affaire avec les délires de son père, mais ce pèlerinage l'avait changé.

-E, Esteban, pourquoi?

Il esquiva la question.

-pendant mes deux ans d'absence, j'ai été jusqu'aux déserts de l'Irbestan et jusqu'aux jungles épaisses de la Périndorie pour aller distribuer le cadeau du Seigneur. Et toi pendant ces deux ans qu'as-tu fait?

-mais je, je t'attendais, geignit-elle, pour qu'on puisse bâtir notre monde sur les ruines de l'ancien.

-il n'y a pas de place pour tes petites ambitions Zelda, dit-il orgueilleusement, sache que les voies du Seigneur sont impénétrables.

-mais ce n'est pas ça que tu disais il y a quatre ans.

-les temps changent Zelda! Et dis-moi comment une sorcière de petit calibre comme toi pourra détrôner le Seigneur? Dis-moi, je suis curieux.

-j'ai, j'ai contacté Link si tu veux tout savoir, il dit qu'il va nous aider à réaliser nos plans!

-comment, tu n'as pas osé contacter pareil imbécile? Est-ce que tu as pensé aux conséquences que ça pourrait entraîner ? Link a des pouvoirs quasi divins qui feraient passer Philipo Salazar pour un incompétent! C'est un garçon fantoche, si tu lui parles de tes petites ambitions, le monde que notre Seigneur aura imaginé ne prendra pas forme!

Le Esteban qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'était pas du tout le même avec qui elle avait grandi, elle se trouvait en face d'un homme pourri par l'orgueil de son père. Elle savait très clairement comment il avait réussi à transformer son fils en pareille pourriture, la communication astrale.

-il viendra avec nous que tu le veuilles ou non!

-Oublie ça, il ne viendra jamais avec nous, puisque tu n'es qu'une piètre manipulatrice!

 _Comment est-ce qu'il sait ça lui?_

-Je sais tout sur toi Zelda, reprit Esteban avec un sourire arrogant, je t'ai observé pendant ces deux longues années et j'ai vu à quel point tu es minable.

-Puisqu'il en est ainsi, coupa sèchement Zelda, toi et moi serons ennemis à partir de maintenant. Va faire le laquais du seigneur pendant que moi et Link revirerons ses prodiges contre lui!

-comment oses-tu?

Zelda lui tira alors la langue et le sorcier lui sauta dessus. Il fit luire sa main dans le but de lui faire une technique fatale nommée le dévoreur d'âme.

-Tu ne me donnes pas le choix Zelda, gronda le sorcier plein d'orgueil et de dégoût, je dois te révoquer tes pouvoirs!

La sorcière se débattait et elle tenta de se concentrer pour faire un sort d'expulsion. Son ancien ami était à deux doigts de consumer son âme lorsqu'elle parvient à le toucher avec son sort d'expulsion. Esteban fut alors projeté des kilomètres à l'est, et ce à la vitesse du son. En se relevant, elle épousseta sa chemise et sa jupe en regardant à l'ouest, face aux nuages orageux qui venaient. _Link, tu es mon seul espoir pour que je puisse façonner ce Nouveau Monde._

Pendant que Zelda rentrait chez elle, Link n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était resté en boule sur son lit en regardant les dernières minutes de sa vie s'écouler sur son radio réveil. Toute la nuit, il avait pensé à des moyens de s'échapper de la mort. Le matin arriva et il n'arrivait pas à se lever. Vers neuf heures du matin, le directeur vint cogner à sa porte.

-Link lève toi, il est déjà neuf heures!

-Je, je suis malade, marmonna-t-il.

Le directeur entra alors dans sa chambre. Il regarda Link qui avait les yeux cernés par la fatigue.

-Voyons Link, tu n'es pas malade, tu es juste un peu fatigué. Écoute, je vais demander à Galina qu'elle te fasse un café plus fort ce matin.

-je, je vais mourir, murmura l'adolescent.

-Ben non, reprit le directeur, tu ne vas pas mourir, c'est des sottises!

Le directeur sortit alors de la chambre de l'adolescent et ce dernier finit par s'habiller après trente longues minutes. Il sortit pour se rendre à la cantine et Galina lui donna un café plus noir que la nuit. Il en prit une gorgée qu'il avala difficilement.

-Tu sais Link fit le directeur avec le sourire aux lèvres, ta quête touche à sa fin et la paix sera enfin ramenée à Hyrule grâce à toi. Déjà ta mission a de l'importance, car on ne parle plus des émeutes, et je crois qu'elles ont cessé. Maintenant, rends-toi à la forêt de Fironne pour y rencontrer l'ancienne, elle te dira tout.

 _Je vais mourir et lui il s'en fout,_ se dit l'adolescent, _ma vie n'a aucune valeur pour lui si ça se trouve!_

-Grâce à la bénédiction d'Hylia, reprit Gaepora sur le bord de l'extase, tu pourras te rendre sur la terre d'or et détruire le mal à tout jamais!

L'adolescent se leva sans un mot et il se dirigea vers l'extérieur de l'école. _Je vais mourir aujourd'hui,_ se dit-il, _et personne ne le sait!_ Il s'envola alors vers la forêt de Fironne et il se posa dans la clairière où il y avait le vieux campement des bokoblins. Il regarda au sud vers la forêt perdue et il prit par le nord. Puis comme pour l'empêcher de fuir, une armée de bokoblin l'accueillit. L'adolescent n'eut aucun choix et il fuit par le sud. Il arriva aux hauteurs de la fameuse forêt et il vit le petit chemin dégagé par lequel il était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Il avança sur ce chemin pour se rendre compte qu'il se refermait derrière lui. Il était piégé. Il n'eut aucun choix que de le remonter au complet pour se retrouver dans la clairière là où se trouvait l'ancienne et Hergo.

-enfin te revoilà, fit l'ancienne d'un air satisfait.

L'adolescent essaya de se soustraire, mais Hergo le rattrapa.

-heille le châtain tu penses aller où de même?

Le douche-bag ramena le garçon à l'ancienne.

-montre-moi les pierres, dit-elle.

L'adolescent n'eut aucun choix de lui montrer.

-oh parfait, dit-elle toute enjouée.

Elle lui chipa les pierres d'un mouvement sec avant de les placer sur les orifices du cadre. Elle s'éloigna du portail avant de regarder Link d'un air fier.

-comment j'ouvre ton portail moi là?

-invoque l'éclat céleste!

Le chevalier dégaina son épée et il emplit sa lame de cette fameuse énergie et il la relâcha sur le portail, qui s'anima d'une lueur violacée, puis une sorte de tunnel se forma dans le cadre de ce dernier, un passage vers une époque lointaine. Link s'avança vers la porte le cœur battant à tout rompre. Sa mort l'attendait au bout de ce tunnel. Il traversa lentement le portail et il fut aveuglé. Il avait l'impression de voir le monde revenir en arrière. Les arbres morts revenaient à la vie pour ne devenir que des pousses et finalement des graines dans les fruits de leurs parents. Il regarda en arrière de lui pour finalement voir une gigantesque explosion se refermer pour former l'ancien grand plateau d'Hyrule. Puis les murs d'un temple se construisent autour de lui. Puis tout s'arrêta. Il se trouvait maintenant en 1480, peu de temps après le grand cataclysme qui détruisit Hyrule autre fois. Impa se tenait là et elle le regardait arriver.

-Ainsi donc tu as pu passer les épreuves de la déesse avec succès, fit la Shieka.

Il ne répondit pas, son visage était blanc par la peur. Il pouvait sentir le souffle froid de la mort sur sa nuque.

-Ta bien-aimée se trouve de l'autre côté de ce grand portail de pierre, fit-elle en désignant une grande porte de roche.

-j'a, j'avais hâte de la revoir, dit-il maladroitement

Impa esquissa un mince sourire, et Link la laissa seule. _Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe,_ se dit-il, _je, je ne comprends plus rien._ Il avança lentement vers la grande porte de pierre. Il ouvrit la grande porte de pierre sans trop de difficulté, il aboutit alors dans une grande pièce et Tetra se tenais sur un grand podium de pierre l'air serein elle était toujours habillée avec sa fameuse veste bleue et son chandail bleu pâle ainsi que ses pantalons blancs, le chevalier sourit alors en voyant sa meilleure amie, mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, il vit qu'il y avait quelque chose de différant en elle, ce n'était pas sa Tetra, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Elle le regarda puis d'un ton serein elle lui dit :

-te voilà enfin, dit-elle sur un ton morne.

Il ne répondit pas et il la regardait avec de grands yeux surpris, maintenant celle qui allait la mettre à mort avait un nom, Hylia, et Tetra serait son bourreau.

-Je vais fermer la porte, Impa ne doit pas savoir ce qu'on fait en ce moment.

-de, de quoi, bafouilla-t-il en reculant.

L'adolescent se retourna et il vit la porte se fermer

-cette mission Link, reprit Tetra, elle sert seulement de prétexte.

-prétexte à quoi, fit l'adolescent sur un ton nerveux.

-vois-tu Link, le monde tel qu'on le connait est sur le point de tomber. Une menace vieille comme le monde s'est remise en marche. Elle est sur le point de détruire le Grand Plateau Hylien en ce moment même. C'est un dieu qui se fait connaître parmi les hommes sous le nom du Seigneur noir. Moi et mes sœurs sommes déjà parvenus à le sceller, mais il est parvenu à se libérer et maintenant, il veut plonger le monde dans ses ténèbres. Ses pouvoirs sont tellement puissants qu'ils rendent n'importe qui fou. Il a déjà répandu la peste à Cocorico et maintenant à Hyrule tout entier. Si je n'agis pas maintenant, il sera trop tard et toutes les peuplades libres d'Hyrule et du monde seront sous sa botte. Elles seront toutes unies à son courroux grandissant.

-et, et qu'est-ce que j'ai à voir là-dedans, couina l'adolescent qui s'appuyait contre la porte à mesure que la déesse s'approchait de lui.

-Il a corrompu ton âme, fit la déesse en lui caressant la joue d'un air mélancolique, il a fait de toi le flambeau de sa haine envers la lumière, toi et six autres personnes. Certes son courroux vous donne des pouvoirs effrayants, mais les tiens... dépassent de loin les leurs. Tu es doté de pouvoirs qui feraient même frémir les dieux, celui de créer et de détruire comme bon te semble. Ces pouvoirs demandent de grandes capacités mentales qu'un simple adolescent comme toi ne possède tout simplement pas. Ces pouvoirs te rendront fou avant même que tu aies simplement gratté la surface.

-je, je suis un dieu, bafouillai Link.

-Oui, si on veut et c'est pour ça que je n'ai aucun choix, mais, te de détruire.

-Quoi, non, pleura-t-il, pitié, non!

-Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera sans douleur, je te le promets.

L'adolescent vit alors l'index d'Hylia luire.

-Tu as eu une vie de misère et je vais t'accorder la rédemption pour ces seize longues années.

-non, gronda-t-il comme un animal apeuré, non!

Il dégaina son épée et il la brandit devant la déesse

-Link, ne me complique pas la tâche, crois moi que je ne suis pas du tout enchantée de te mettre à mort.

Elle s'approcha de lui et le garçon lui donna un violent coup d'épée qui fendit l'air. Il courut se réfugier dans le coin de la pièce et la déesse le suivit. Le garçon sentit en lui monter l'instinc de survie et il sauta sur la déesse. Il tenta de l'agresser, mais elle parvenait à bloquer **tous** ses coups.

-Link s'il te plaît.

-Tu m'as volé ma vie, hurla-t-il avec colère, tu as tué ma mère, mon père et mon grand-père! Je n'ai jamais connu le bonheur par ta faute!

-je ne t'ai jamais volé ta vie, coupa la déesse, c'est son œuvre!

À ce moment, le garçon parvint à briser sa garde jusqu'alors impénétrable. La déesse poussa alors un cri de douleur déchirant

-ça suffit, j'en ai plus qu'assez, aboya-t-elle.

Elle plaqua alors Link contre un mur et ce dernier échappa son épée. Elle s'approcha de lui lentement et plaqua sa main gauche contre le mur avant de la saisir par sa tunique.

-Tu ne comprends pas les sacrifices que j'ai dû faire pour sauver ce monde, gronda-t-elle, tu ne sais pas avec qui j'ai dû m'allier pour garder ce monde sans ténèbres! Je suis désolée pour la perte de ta famille.

L'adolescent attrapa alors la main qui était sur le point de le mettre à mort.

-Link ne m'oblige pas à te blesser!

La détresse se lisait sur son visage.

-Tetra, écoute-moi, hurla-t-il les larmes aux yeux, je t'en prie, si tu es là fais en sorte que la déesse m'épargne, je t'aime et je veux vivre ma vie avec toi pour toujours!

Soudain, l'adolescent vit Tetra revenir aux commandes de son corps. Link vit dans les yeux bruns de son amie cette lueur amoureuse qu'il avait vue brièvement au bal des finissants.

-Link, je suis désolé, dit-elle sur un ton triste, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais elle me force à le faire.

Elle essaya de lutter contre la déesse qui voulait reprendre le contrôle, mais elle perdit la lutte. Puis comme pour répondre à sa prière, Fay sortie de l'épée de son maître et elle plaqua solidement Hylia au sol.

-ne faites pas de mal à mon maître, hurla-t-elle d'un air sauvage.

-Fay fit la déesse surprise, mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Elle se dégagea avant de se tourner vers Link.

-Tes pouvoirs sont plus dangereux que je le craignais, Fay est corrompue par ta faute. Je dois t'éliminer!

-Tetra, murmura-t-il en essaya de se relever, reviens avec moi! J'ai besoin de toi, je, je veux qu'on vive notre vie ensemble.

-si vous voulez éliminer mon maître, gronda Fay, il faudra me passer sur le corps!

-Fay, tu dois comprendre que le monde est en danger. Tout ce que j'ai implanté dans ta mémoire est basé sur des mensonges. Toutes les ténèbres du monde viennent de lui, il a enfermé la lignée des Löftwing dans un cycle sans fin, il a poussé Vaati à trahir son maître, Ganondorf aurait pu être un être bon s'il n'avait pas existé. Tu dois comprendre que l'ennemi de ce monde est trop gros pour un simple humain. Même si mon chevalier, le héros du temps et le héros loup unissaient leur force, ils ne seraient pas capables de la vaincre. C'est un dieu à la puissance inégalée!

Fay n'écouta pas la déesse et la brutalisa. Elle essayait tant bien que mal de s'échapper pour aller tuer Link, mais Fay l'en empêchait.

-maître, hurla Fay, vous devez fuir! Vous devez fuir pour votre vie!

-Link écoute moi, fit la déesse, tu es un danger pour ce monde, tu contribueras à sa perte! Dis à Fay de me laisser tranquille! Tu pourras revoir toute ta famille si tu me laisses faire ce sacrifice!

-et Tetra dans tout ça, hurla Link, je veux revoir Tetra!

-maître, fit Fay, servez-vous de la Triforce, c'est le seul moyen de vous sauver vous et le monde.

-NON FAY, IL RISQUE DE TOUS NOUS DÉTRUIRE S'IL S'APPROCHE DE LA TRIFORCE!

-vous, fit Fay en se retournant vers la déesse, vous ne ferez pas de mal à mon maître!

Elle frappa alors la déesse avec ses poings et un énorme flash de lumière emplit la pièce. L'énergie se massa autour de la déesse puis un éclair aveuglant se forma autour d'elle. Dans le moment, il crut comprendre des mots que son amie lui répétait souvent :

-Link, je serai toujours là pour toi.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la lumière faiblit pour laisser voir Tetra prise dans un bloc de métal .

-Tetra, murmura le garçon en s'approchant du bloc, merci de m'avoir aidé ces derniers mois, je te dois la vie.

Il laissa couler quelques larmes avant de rajouter :

-maintenant, c'est à mon tour de te sauver!

Pendant ce temps-là, Zelda était seule chez elle, ses parents étaient partis faire les courses et ils n'allaient pas revenir avant des heures. Elle avait pleuré pendant des heures sachant que l'Esteban qu'elle avait connu était mort il y a deux ans de cela pour être remplacé par une sorte de clone plus jeune de son père. _Je suis une sans cause,_ se dit-elle _, pourquoi est-ce que je veux tenir tête au Seigneur et à l'Ordre._ Elle se rappela pourquoi elle s'était inscrite sur ce maudit site de rencontre. Après le départ d'Esteban, elle était devenue déprimée. Les gents du village se moquaient allègrement d'elle, la traitant de rebelle sans foie, de petite sotte et traîtresse sans envergure. Elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle voulait se rebeller contre le Seigneur noir et l'Ordre de l'unification. Son maître Hosmund était comme un père spirituel pour elle. Il l'avait guidé, enseigné et rassuré quant à l'origine de ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi voulait-elle cracher sur son maître et lui planter un couteau dans le dos. Quand Esteban était là, elle avait une cause, une raison pour se retourner contre l'Ordre, mais plus maintenant. Elle était tellement déprimée que ses parents avaient songé à quitter la communauté avec elle pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie «normale» loin de ce village de fou. À l'extérieur du village, elle avait rencontré une fille nommée Jessica. Elle était la fille d'un des amis de son père et elles s'entendaient bien, sauf que Zelda avait eu beaucoup de difficulté à s'intégrer à son groupe d'amie puisqu'elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes goûts qu'elles. Ces filles préféraient parler de leur petite vie sociale artificielle sur les réseaux sociaux et leur dernière prise en termes de mode alors que Zelda préférait se poser des questions philosophiques sur la Divine Comédie de Dante1 ou parler de ses découvertes dans le domaine des champignons. Elle adorait les musiques lourdes et endiablées comme le métal dans toutes ses formes alors que la bande à Jessica trouvait ce genre de musique trop agressante et elles préféraient écouter la musique la plus insipide qui soit; la pop. Son amie Jessica lui avait fortement suggéré d'essayer de rencontrer d'autre garçon autre qu'Esteban puisqu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait sûrement rencontré d'autres filles durant son pèlerinage. Pour palier à ce problème, Jessica l'avait mise en relation avec des gars de son entourage, soit c'était de parfaits idiots qui ne pensaient qu'au sexe ou bien des geeks trop gênés pour lui adresser la parole. Jessica finit alors par baisser les bras et la pousser à s'inscrire sur un site de rencontre. Ses parents avaient été retissant face à cette décision, lui rappelant que ce genre de site sont des nids à prédateurs et que même si elle trouvait un prétendant fiable, la relation ne durerait pas longtemps à cause de «l'effet de marché»2 de ces sites. Elle s'était inscrite naïvement sur et pas plus tard qu'hier, un garçon de son âge l'avait contacté. Il s'appelait Link Löftwing et il venait de Célesbourg. Au début, il lui faisait penser à un de ces geeks minables qu'elle avait rencontrés et qui ne parlent que de leurs jeux vidéos et qui sont incapables de parler de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Lorsqu'il a dit venir de Célesbourg, elle ne l'avait pas cru, car elle croyait qu'en plus d'être un geek, il était un frimeur. Puis elle a compris qu'elle avait à faire avec l'élu d'Hylia, celui que le Seigneur avait avait choisi pour le représenter. Elle alla se connecter sur le site de rencontre et elle alla porter des excuses à Link

 _-Link, je dois m'excuser, je comprends parfaitement ta réaction, j'ai lâchement essayé de te manipuler pour arriver à mes fins et je m'en excuse. J'ai chu les paroles des gents de mon village, j'ai cru bêtement à ces mauvaises langues. Ils disaient de toi que toi et ta lignée êtes des moutons qui ne sont bons qu'à obéir. Mais moi j'ai réalisé que tu n'étais pas un mouton, mais un être humain qui se pose des questions. Et je vais t'aider du mieux que je peux pour t'aider à comprendre ton pouvoir._

Toujours pas de réponses, l'avait-elle perdu pour de bon? La colère et la tristesse l'envahissaient; comment allait-elle faire pour créer sa société idéale depuis que Link n'était plus dans le coup ? Lui seul a les pouvoirs nécessaires pour venir à bout du Seigneur noir. Elle avait plus que jamais besoin de lui pour accomplir son plan et tout d'abord elle devait lui porter des excuses pour avoir tenter de le manipuler comme bon lui semblait. Après tout ce garçon n'était pas si mouton que ça après tout.

En 1480, le chevalier sortit alors de la pièce et il courut pour rentrer à son époque. Il emprunta à nouveau le portail et la vision qu'il avait fut inversée. L'explosion souffla le temple, les arbres poussaient et mouraient un à un pour finalement s'arrêter sur l'année 2013. il sortit du portail les larmes aux yeux. Il était heureux, il avait triomphé de la mort. Il s'agenouilla au sol et il poussa un gémissement de triomphe et de tristesse

-asti que t'es fif le châtain!

Link leva d'un bond avant de hurler :

-AH TA YEULE!

Hergo vit une haine intense dans le regard du chevalier si bien qu'il en eut peur

-OK, bafouilla-t-il, pas besoin d'être bête!

Link regarda alors vers le ciel avant d'enfiler ses élytres. Il s'envola vers son village natal. Le chevalier vola jusqu'à Célesbourg. Il était content d'être encore en vie. Une fois rendu au village, Link était heureux comme un roi. Il avait réussi à vaincre la mort, sa mort que Ghirahim lui avait annoncée. Mais là, il se sentait fatigué et il alla dans sa chambre pour faire une sieste. Il se réveilla le soir vers 19 heures. Il décida alors d'aller se détendre en allant jouer un peu à l'ordinateur pour célébrer. Lorsqu'il ralluma son ordinateur, il remarqua qu'il était encore sur le site de rencontre et que Zelda lui avait écrit un message d'excuses. Le chevalier regarda ce message d'un air perplexe. Il ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Puis il repensa à sa matinée chez la déesse Hylia, cette dernière qui avait essayé de le tuer et Fay l'avaient sauvé des griffes de la mort. _Est-ce que je dois ma survie à ma malédiction ou du moins à mon éveil? Donc si j'y pense je dois ma vie à Zelda... mais d'un autre côté c'est aussi une mauvaise nouvelle, ça veut dire que ma malédiction est plus forte que la volonté des déesses._ Il se posa des questions un bon moment avant d'écrire à Zelda :

 _-j'accepte tes excuses, quelque part, si je ne m'étais pas éveillé comme tu m'as dit, je n'aurais même pas survécu à la déesse._

En voyant ce message, elle sourit. _Il me fait encore confiance est-ce que je devrais le manipuler?_ Puis une autre voix prit le dessus, c'était la voix de sa raison qui ordonnait à Esteban de se taire une bonne fois pour toutes. _Maintenant Esteban n'est plus un ami, c'est un ennemi que je dois détruire, et Link m'aidera à le faire!_ Elle écrivit alors :

 _-pour vrai? La déesse a voulu te tuer?_

 _-oui, mais je ne sais pas, ma survie est-tu bonne ou mauvaise._

 _-Link c'est même excellent au contraire. Écoute ce n'est PAS une malédiction que tu portes en ton sein comme la déesse voudrait te faire croire. C'est un pouvoir très puissant, je dirai quasiment divin. C'est un pouvoir de pure destruction et de pure création, c'est ni plus ni moins que le rêve de tout sorcier et sorcière, d'atteindre cet état divin. Mais ce pouvoir vient aussi avec de lourdes responsabilités. Si tes émotions prennent le dessus sur toi, tu pourrais créer ta propre réalité et sombrer dans la folie et ainsi détruire le monde et l'univers tout entier dans ta chute. Ce pouvoir est si puissant que beaucoup le craignent et beaucoup l'envient, si bien que certains seront prêts à tout pour te tuer ou même te dérober ta puissance. Bref ça peut te faire peur, mais si tu donnes la peine de bien le maîtriser, tu peux devenir un dieu aussi puissant qu'Hylia et même... le Seigneur noir._

Zelda regarda attentivement son message, le relisant une bonne dizaine de fois. _J'espère que je ne lui ferai pas peur avec tout ça, le pauvre, il n'a même pas conscience de toute la puissance qui sommeille en lui. Je crois que ce sera assez simple pour lui à comprendre, je n'ai pas besoin d'en rajouter plus._ Après une bonne douzaine de minutes, elle appuya sur le bouton envoyer. De l'autre côté de l'écran, Link lisait le texte que Zelda venait de lui envoyer. Il avait les yeux totalement écarquillés en lisant ces mots. _Je, je j'ai les pouvoirs d'un dieu en moi,_ se dit-il en se regardant, _si je suis fou je peux détruire le monde et, et Tetra_. Il ravala sa salive et d'une main tremblante il écrivit :

 _-quoi?_

 _-oui je sais, ce en fait beaucoup à avaler, mais crois-moi, je vais essayer de te guider pas à pas là dedans, je suis une experte pour ce genre de truc._

Il y eut un long moment de silence et Link écrivit lentement :

 _-comment est-ce que tu sais tout ça toi, essaies-tu encore de me manipuler._

 _-NON, je ne te manipule pas cette fois, car crois-le ou non, je suis moi aussi béni par une telle puissance, peut-être pas aussi grandiose que la tienne, mais tout de même assez puissante pour me rendre folle si je ne sais pas m'en servir adéquatement._

 _-Ah oui, la déesse m'en avait parlé, mais je ne la croyais pas._

 _-Oui Link, tous les jours je dois méditer pour chasser les mauvaises pensées qui pourraient me faire dévier du droit chemin. Je suis une parmi cinq autres élus, dont toi, qui ont été bénis par cette toute-puissance._

 _-qui sont les autres?_

 _-il y a Revali Lepiaf, un piaf, un goron nommé Daruk Laroche, une Gérudo, Urbosa Sanchez et une zora nommée Mipha Doré. Toutes ces gents sont éveillées, leur pouvoir vibre dans leur âme et je peux le sentir partout où je vais._

En regardant les noms, Link en reconnu un instantanément, celui de Daruk. Un déclic se produisit dans son esprit. _Donc si Daruk est un des six élus, ça veut dire que nos malédictions ne viennent pas de Ganondorf, mais d'ailleurs!_

 _-Tu sais Link, j'aimerais bien te connaître, et je crois qu'avec tout ce que tu vis, tu serais plus à l'aise de me parler face à face._

Il lui écrivit à la hâte :

 _-j'ai un compte Skype, mon nom c'est Link2013,_

 _-oh d'accord, ce n'est pas ce que je pensais, mais bon. Ne sois pas étonné si tu vois un certain Ralph_Gucci te contacter sur Skype, c'est le compte de mon père, il s'en sert pour faire des vidéoconférences avec d'autres chercheurs dans son genre._

 _-OK_

il se déconnecta du site de rencontre et il alla voir sur son compte Skype et il vit la demande du fameux Ralph_Gucci. Sitôt qu'il l'accepta, Zelda le contacta par messagerie vidéo.

-salut, dit-elle en voyant le visage de Link pour la première fois.

-euh salut, dit-il d'un air gêné

il se contemplèrent un bon moment sans rien dire. Link voyait que Zelda avait beaucoup de choses à lui dire

-tu sais je sais jamais quoi dire quand je parle à quelqu'un en vidéoconférences, fit Link, on dirait que ce n'est pas naturel comme une vraie discussion.

-oui c'est vrai, reprit Zelda.

Il y eut un autre moment de silence lorsque Link décida de briser la glace. Il décida de parler de lui et de son école et à quel point ses professeurs étaient incompétents. Il dit aussi à Zelda qu'il n'aimait pas l'école à cause de cette raison. Puis il se mit à parler de son amie Tetra et à quel point il l'aimait. Il voulait vivre sa vie avec elle et éventuellement fonder une famille avec elle. Parfois il lui racontait de vieux souvenirs d'elle, comment elle le protégeait des stupidités d'Hergo. En l'écoutant parler, la jeune sorcière voyant en Link un garçon rêveur, un être simple qui n'était pas pris dans une école de pensée stricte. Esteban n'était pas ce genre de garçon, il était strict et arrêté dans ses idées, mais il tenait tête à l'Ordre. À son tour, Zelda se mit à parler d'elle, de son enfance à Rostam. Elle n'avait jamais eu le temps de faire ce que les autres petites filles faisaient normalement. Dès l'âge de cinq ans, son maître Hosmund l'a entraînée de manière stricte et rigoureuse. Elle était constamment sous pression, car on ne cessait de lui répéter qu'elle était destinée à de grandes choses et qu'elle devait être la meilleure sorcière que l'Ordre n'ait jamais connue. L'orgueil de Francesco l'avait conduite à être la risée du village si bien que personne ne voulait lui parler sauf pour lui dire des niaiseries. Il y en avait un qui ne succombait pas à cet orgueil, c'était Esteban, le fils de Francesco. Il était le seul qui l'aidait vraiment à se soulager de la pression de ses maîtres, car lui aussi vivait la même chose avec son père, mais en pire. Contrairement à Zelda qui progressait, lui il n'avançait pas. Mais un jour l'orgueil de son père a fini par le rattraper. Plus les années passaient plus ils se chamaillaient sur leur destinée. Esteban n'arrêtait pas de lui dire qu'il aurait dû être choisi par le Seigneur et non elle, car elle n'est pas une Alighieri. Et aujourd'hui elle l'avait revu, mais le Esteban souriant qu'elle avait connu au début était mort depuis bien longtemps. Elle avait plutôt rencontré Francesco Jr. Les souvenirs de Zelda ranimèrent de vieilles plaies dans le cœur de Link. Il raconta à Zelda des souvenirs de jeunesse doux-amers. Il se rappelait comment les gens de son village le regardaient de haut, même les parents de ses amis faisaient la même chose. Ils n'arrêtaient pas de dire qu'il allait être une mauvaise personne dans sa vie adulte ou même qu'il était une mauvaise influence pour ses amis et surtout qu'il n'aurait aucun futur. Son grand-père était le seul à se tenir contre ces mauvaises langues et à remettre les pendules à l'heure. Mais il savait au fond de lui que les dommages étaient faits ce qui a fait en sorte de monter Hergo contre lui. Cette haine des gens ne s'était pas vraiment effacée avec le temps, en fait il s'était fait une carapace contre ces mauvaises langues. Après la mort de son grand-père, ce fut au tour de Tetra de l'aider. Il lui raconta comment elle l'aidait à s'en remettre, à lui raconter ses peines et ses misères. Il avait toujours eu l'impression d'être responsable de la mort de son grand-père. Il était mort d'une crise cardiaque et la vielle, il avait mal au ventre et Link ne s'en était pas vraiment préoccupé, il avait préféré jouer à Minecraft plutôt qu'aller demander conseil à Bobish Ducond, le pharmacien du village. Parfois il aurait bien aimé que tout le village brûle, voire même le monde entier, et qu'il ne reste que lui et Tetra. Il lui dit à quel point il détestait sa mission et à quel point il avait peur de sa malédiction, il avait peur de faire du mal à Tetra. Et c'est à ce moment-là que Zelda lui dit :

-tu sais Link, cette prophétie va changer le monde. Mon maître Hosmund n'arrêtait pas de me dire que nous sommes à l'aube d'une nouvelle aire. Le monde tel qu'on le connaît va changer drastiquement. Une nouvelle civilisation va être construite et on en sera les maîtres. Mais pour ce faire, l'ancienne doit brûler.

-ouais, fit Link tout content.

-et c'est grâce à la Triforce que tu jetteras l'allumette qui embrasera le monde.

-oh oui, dit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire au lèvre

puis il pensa à son amie, pouvait-on la sauver de la catastrophe?

-et pour mon amie Tetra, on fait quoi, lui demanda-t-il.

-Techniquement c'est la réincarnation de la déesse, une figure que le Seigneur noir veut exterminer, mais je connais des rituels assez obscurs qui lui permettront de s'en tirer à bon compte, crois moi.

-ah oui?

-oui, mais d'abord, je dois la rencontrer. Faut que je sache si elle préfère couler avec le navire ou bien s'en sortir et venir avec nous.

-Merci, fit Link avec les larmes aux yeux, merci beaucoup!

-mais avant, il faut que tu me la ramènes.

-D'accord et juste une question

-oui

-est-ce que tu connais des choses sur la Triforce?

-Non pas vraiment, ce truc est gradé secret par Hylia. Elle se trouverait sur la terre d'or, entre la maison des chants et l'enfer, mais où est l'entrée de cette terre, je ne peux pas te le dire.

-comment ça?

-C'est tellement secret Link, même mon maître ne le sait pas. Pour te dire, même le Seigneur lui-même ne sait pas où elle se trouve.

Link prit une mine renfrognée.

-ne fais pas cette tête-là Link, d'après des rumeurs l'entrée se trouve à Célesbourg, donc chez toi.

Il hocha la tête.

-oh et avant que j'aille me coucher, dit-elle, je vais t'enseigner un petit truc de magie tout simple étant donné que tu contrôles déjà la télékinésie.

-c'est quoi?

-la téléportation!

-Attends, mais la téléportation c'est impossible, c'est ce que les physiciens disent.

-Oh crois-moi, c'est facile comme tout, en fait, c'est même la première chose qu'on m'a enseignée.

-OK, fit Link d'un air sceptique, comment ça marche?

-c'est très simple, visualise un endroit où tu voudrais aller et concentre-toi. Une fois que ce lieu occupe ton esprit, utilise une sorte de déclic pour t'y rendre, un claquement de doigts ou même tape dans tes mains.

-OK c'est tout?

-Oui c'est tout, donc moi je vais me coucher, désolée de couper notre conversation de la sorte.

-OK?

Puis Zelda coupa le contact, _elle est étrange cette fille,_ se dit Link, _on dirait qu'elle veut sortir d'un moule, mais elle n'en est pas capable._ Après cette discussion, il ferma son ordinateur. Ce soir, il avait la ferme intention de trouver des informations sur la Triforce. Zelda lui avait dit que c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait de sauver son amie. Il était 21 heures et le soleil était déjà couché à cette heure-là. Il n'avait pas du tout envie de dormir. Pour lui, c'était le moment parfait d'essayer la téléportation. Selon Zelda ce type de sort est la base de toute magie. Mais où aller; là est la question. Il devait trouver des renseignements sur la Triforce, car même une sorcière chevronnée comme Zelda ne savait pas où la trouver. Il entendit quelqu'un sortir de la chambre de Grida; ce devait-être Kiko, il avait du baiser avec elle toute la soiré. L'adolescent se dépêcha d'aller à sa rencontre. Il vit son ami qui s'apprêtait à partir chez lui. Il le voyait en train de donner quelques bisous d'au revoir à Grida qui devait être sûrement nue. Une fois qu'elle eut fermé la porte, le chevalier alla aborder son ami.

-Hé Kiko connais-tu des choses sur la Triforce par hasard, demanda-t-il sur un ton enjoué.

Kiko sursauta si bien qu'il faillit trébucher.

-oh, Link tu m'as fait une de ces peurs, là.

-désolé.

Kiko reprit ses esprits avant d'enchaîner :

-tu voulais savoir quoi donc déjà?

-des trucs sur la Triforce.

-oh, mais désolé je ne peux pas vraiment t'aider pour ça, je ne connais quasiment rien là dessus. Au pire, demande à de t'aider pour ça non?

-il dort depuis trente minutes, je n'irai quand même pas le déranger.

-mais comment tu sais ça toi, lui demanda son ami d'un air surprit.

-ben ça fait depuis trente minutes que je l'entends ronfler comme un tracteur, pourquoi?

-comment, fit Kiko surprit, moi j'entends quasiment rien d'ici, comment-est que t'as fait pour l'entendre clairement depuis le rez-de-chaussée et surtout depuis ta chambre?

L'adolescent regarda Kiko d'un air surpris. Puis il se rappela de ce que Fay lui avait dit à propos de ce pouvoir. Maintenant il était dans un état courroucé permanent et il se rappelait que dans ces moments là, ses sens étaient aiguisés au maximum, si bien qu'il pouvait entendre une mouche voler à des kilomètres.

-je, je ne sais pas, lui répondit-il, j'entends des choses?

-tu sais que tu m'inquiètes Link.

-Bon ça va là, j'ai compris, si tu veux tout savoir, c'est ma mission qui me rend comme ça OK!

-ah ouais ta mission, je, je comprends, mais je vais te dire de quoi, je ne sais pas si ça va t'aider par contre.

-aller dis moi ça!

-Y une affaire par exemple. Quand Afran sniffait de la colle il parlait toujours d'un type appelé Narisha ou de quoi de même, il disait aussi qu'il était comme Wikipédia, mais en un milliard de fois mieux, tu pourrais peut-être aller le voir... s'il existe!

-et je le trouve où ce Narisha?

-je ne sais pas demande à Arfan, il va te le dire lui.

-merci

Kiko laissa alors Link et ce dernier alla cogner à la porte du professeur.

-oui, entre, fit Arfan.

L'adolescent entra dans sa chambre pour le voir couché sur le dos en train de planer.

-Narisha, tu connais?

-Oh oui, c'est ma grosse baleine, on se dit des choses parfois, tu sais. Mais là il me dit qu'il a peur, il sent l'orage venir à l'Ouest, pis ce n'est pas un orage comme les autres tsé.

L'adolescent sourcilla et le professeur enchaîna :

-moi aussi j'ai peur de cet orage tu comprends, je sens que la vague s'en vient.

-Arrête de dire des niaiseries, pis dis-moi où on peut le trouver ton Narisha.

-il crèche à l'île des oiseaux avec Terry LeBeedle.

 _L'île aux oiseaux,_ se dit l'adolescent, _je vais essayer de me téléporter là-bas pour le fun._ Il essaya alors de se concentrer sur sa destination, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il y avait trop de facteurs environnants qui le déconcentraient, l'odeur de la colle, la peur d'Arfan et le bruit du ronflement du directeur. Il retourna alors dans sa chambre pour essayer de se concentrer, mais il n'en était pas capable. Il n'était pas capable d'amener les images de l'île dans son esprit et de produire le déclic nécessaire pour initier la téléportation. Il abandonna alors l'idée et il décida de se détendre en allant jouer aux jeux vidéos sur son ordinateur. Il attendit jusqu'au lendemain pour aller faire un tour sur l'île aux oiseaux. Et aux nouvelles on ne parlait aucunement des émeutes. Elles étaient, semblerait-il, terminée... ou du moins c'est ce qu'on pensait, car explicitement personne n'avait dit qu'elles s'étaient calmées. Le chevalier se doutait bien qu'elles cachaient quelque chose de grave, de si grave que les médias n'osaient plus en parler. Après son déjeuner, Link prit alors son envol avec son célestrier. Il se dirigea près de l'île aux oiseaux et il alla rendre visite à Terry. C'était une journée humide d'été et un vent d'ouest balayait l'île. _On va avoir droit à un beau feu d'artifice,_ songea-t-il. Il alla cogner à la porte du petit marchand, mais pas de réponses. L'adolescent le chercha partout sur l'île, dans toutes les cachettes possibles et tous les trous qu'il pouvait trouver. Au bout de deux heures de recherches infructueuses, il décida de rentrer chez lui. Soudain, il eut l'étrange sentiment d'être observé. Il se retourna et il constata le summum de l'horreur, un cétacé géant l'observait, l'adolescent cabra son célestrier pour l'éviter, mais une mauvaise manœuvre le fit tomber de son oiseau et chose étrange la baleine géante fonça sur lui pour le sauver. Quelques instants plus tard, Narisha l'avait sauvé et l'adolescent se trouvait sur son dos à dériver dans les cieux au gré du vent.

-ça va Link, je ne t'ai pas trop fait peur?

-mais tu sors d'où toi? fit Link en paniquant.

-calme-toi, je suis Narisha l'esprit des cieux, et dis-moi pourquoi voulais-tu me rencontrer?

Link regarda la baleine plus en détail, elle avait des moustaches de grand sage asiatique ou quelque chose du genre.

-Je viens pour savoir des choses sur la Triforce, pis toi t'es comme Wikipédia c'est ça? Mais comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ait jamais vu dans le coin avant?

-bien depuis que le village a été «découvert» par le monde du dessous, je me cache, car leur drone m'aurait sûrement abattu.

-bon pour la Triforce maintenant!

-Bien je me rappelle que la première fois le chevalier devait retrouver un chant ou plutôt reconstituer un chant, le chant de la déesse pour pouvoir accéder à l'épreuve qui permettait d'atteindre la Triforce, mais en 2013 ans les temps changent, car maintenant les perles peuvent non seulement ouvrir un portail vers le passé, mais combinées à ce qu'on appelle le joyau de la Triforce, elles peuvent ouvrir un portail vers les limbes, qu'on appelle aussi le Crépuscule.

-Ah, mais dis-moi pas que j'vais devoir reconstruire une chansonnette de merde juste pour les petits caprices d'une déesse épaisse.

-non Link, heureusement pour toi! Car tu as croisé tous les dragons et les déesses les avaient chargés de la protection des pierres de Rauru, bien que je n'ai pas à accomplir ce devoir, j'ai la responsabilité de te transmettre le chant qui te permettra d'ouvrir l'épreuve finale.

-bon vas-y chante ta maudite chanson, soupira l'adolescent.

Alors Narisha s'exécuta. _Une autre chanson horrible à apprendre,_ pensa le chevalier, _au moins je peux me réconforter, car c'est la dernière que j'aurai à endurer._ Une fois la performance de Narisha complété, Link pris congé du rorqual volant pour rentrer au village. Il était maintenant 11:35 lorsque l'adolescent rentra à son village. Le second hélicoptère de touriste venait d'arriver. Il sentit en eux une aura de peur inénarrable. C'était un sentiment poisseux et collant comme l'humidité qui rendait ces touristes sales. L'adolescent vit dans leur visage cette frayeur collective, cette folie animale qui ne demandait qu'à se libérer. Il suivit le groupe pendant un moment pour finalement aboutir devant la statue de la déesse. Ce groupe de touriste transpirait tellement la peur que c'en était dégueulasse. Lorsque le groupe parti voir ailleurs, le chevalier joua le dernier chant divin avec un manque d'entrain ahurissant. Il se réconfortait en sachant que c'était le dernier. _C'est tellement_ _comme musique et qu'elle mérite une performance à sa hauteur_ , se dit l'adolescent. Une rosace se forma sur le sol et il y enfonça son épée pour se retrouver dans la dernière hypnéa que sa mission lui ordonnait de conquérir. Son aspect était différent de toutes les autres, elle était gelée, le village «divin» était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de glace par endroit et des vents puissants fouettaient les environs. L'âme de l'adolescent apparut dans la tente des militaires qui se trouvait dans le cercle de sécurité de l'hypnéa. Il fit un pas hors de la zone et chose étrange, rien ne se passa. Et par rien, je n'entends qu'aucun gardien ne s'anima. Il n'y avait que ce vent froid et sans merci qui frappait la zone. Il parcourut les landes glacées de son village à la recherche de la fameuse relique que la déesse avait caché. Il crut entendre dans le vent une voix étrange, il pensait que c'était Fay qui tentait de le contacter. Et de ça il s'en foutait bien, lui qui était habitué de voir d'étranges bizarreries dans sa mission, cette dernière était certes incommodante, mais c'était la moins étrange d'entre tous. Tout alla bien pour lui jusqu'à tant qu'il trouve le joyau, car une fois qu'il en prit possession, une fumée noire se forma à ses pieds et elle l'enveloppa puis le Célesbourg de l'hypnéa se disloqua et il chuta dans les profondeurs infernales de l'abîme. Il tomba très longtemps avant d'arriver dans un endroit étrange, il s'agissait d'un lac gelé, paisible et calme, trop calme. Tout était silencieux, il n'y avait aucune lumière, aucun bruit et surtout aucune forme de vie. Tout était froid et givré et Link s'avançait sur ces eaux gelées à la recherche de la sortie de l'hypnéa. Soudain, il entendit un battement sourd et rythmé près de lui, il fouilla sur lui à la recherche de ses armes puisque ce battement devait sûrement être les pas d'un monstre. Il constata qu'il n'avait pas ses armes sur lui et la peur l'envahit puisqu'il était désarmé face à ce nouvel ennemi qui arrivait. Le battement se mit à accélérer et le chevalier se mit à courir à toute jambe sur cette étendue glacée puis il trébucha sur quelque chose, et sa panique augmenta d'un cran en pensant que sa fin était proche. Puis il constata que ce fameux battement était celui de son cœur, mais il n'était pas rassuré pour autant, puisqu'il voyait une inquiétante lumière bleue se diriger dans sa direction. Il tenta de se relever, mais la glace avait déjà commencé à envelopper ses pieds et il sa panique qui s'était momentanément disparue revint de plus belle lorsqu'il s'aperçut que la lumière bleue était évanouie.

-surprise mon ami chevalier, lui lança une mystérieuse voix

Il se retourna et il vit son double maléfique tenir un fanal qui rayonnait d'une lumière bleue

-Oh je vois, le Cocyte est déjà en train de t'avaler, ricana-t-il

Link voulut le supplier de l'aider à se déprendre de la glace qui montait de plus en plus sur ses jambes, mais aucun mots ne sortaient de sa bouche, alors le marqué se mit à rire

-pauvre petit, ça ne sert à rien de lutter, puisque tout ceux qui ont lutté se sont retrouvé prit dans les glaces à se consumer et à faire parti du pouvoir suprême du seigneur

le démon éclaira les glaces avec son fanal montrant ainsi des visages familiers, il vit ceux de Kiko, Grida, Hergo, Libri, M. Gaepora, et Tetra. Le démon lui montra aussi les visages des différentes peuplades d'Hyrule qui avaient été prise sous les glaces pour finir par les démons, il voyait le visage de personnages historique légendaire comme les sœurs Koutakés, l'esprit de Majora, l'usurpateur Xanto et le visage de l'avatar du Néant, le soit disant créateur de tout le mal.

-tout ceux qui ont osé servir le seigneur se sont retrouvés enfermés dans la glace à se faire dévorer, fit le démon en ricanant, et toi aussi tu en feras parti!

le chevalier senti son cœur battre à toute vitesse. Le démon fit un geste rapide de la main et la masse de métal s'anima et elle le frappa brutalement et il perdit conscience et il se réveilla quelques minutes plus tard au soleil. Lorsqu'il se leva, il repensa à ce que le démon lui avait dit. _je ne devrais peut-être pas aller dans cette voie,_ se dit-il, _oh et puis après, qu'est-ce que la déesse a fait pour moi hein? tout ce que je veux ces retrouver Tetra et ce monde d'idiot peut bien brûler!_ Il remarqua qu'e sa besace avait un poids supplémentaire. Il fouilla son intérieur pour trouver la cause de cet encombrement et il découvrit que quelqu'un avait placé une roche dans une de ses poches. Il la contempla un instant. _C'est tout ce que j'obtiens, une roche?_ se dit-il en faisant rouler la pierre dans sa main. Il ne savait pas trop quoi faire avec cette pierre. Puis il pensa au directeur, lui seul devait détenir les réponses sur ce joyau.

* * *

 **Link a réussit contre toute attentes à s'en sortir, comment va-t-il réagir face à la Triforce, va-t-il sauver le monde ou le précipiter à sa perte, à vous de voir au chapitre 19**


	21. Chapitre 1-19: l'épreuve de la Triforce

**ce sera bientôt la fin d'Hyrule...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : les épreuves de la Triforce**

Link courut vers l'école le cœur battant, il allait enfin mettre un terme à cette mission. Il se rendit dans le bureau du directeur et il ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Link voyons, fit le directeur désagréablement surprit, tu aurais pu cogner avant d'entrer!

-je sais, fit Link tout excité, mais regarde ce que j'ai trouvé

!il lui montra alors le joyau de la Triforce et le regard du directeur s'agrandit.

-le, le joyau de la Triforce, bégaya Gaepora, viens avec moi, je dois te montrer quelque chose.

Le directeur se leva d'un bond et il alla conduire Link dans le ventre de la grande déesse de pierre. Ils se rendirent près du socle qui contenait la stèle qui avait permis d'ouvrir le chemin pour aller sur terre. Le directeur fit remarquer à Link qu'il y avait un oiseau sur la base de ce socle, un oiseau auquel il manquait un œil. L'adolescent plaça le second «œil» dans l'orifice et des mécanismes internes se mirent en marche. Le socle s'abaissa et il laissa place à une grande porte de pierre qui semblait scellée. Cette porte comportait trois orifices similaires à ceux de la porte du temps.

-Link, fit le directeur sur un ton excité, cette porte est celle qui mène à la terre d'or, de là tu y trouveras la Triforce. Pour l'ouvrir, tu dois mettre les trois pierres aux bons endroits!

 _Les pierres,_ se dit l'adolescent, _elles sont restées dans la forêt sur le portail._

-euh , les pierres sacrées sont restées dans la forêt.

-quoi, aboya le directeur.

-genre sur la porte du temps.

-oh dans ce cas, vas les chercher, pendant ce temps là, je vais prévenir les militaires que l'île de la déesse va retourner sur terre dans peu de temps.

Le chevalier acquiesça et il s'en alla vers le site du sceau. Une fois rendu sur place, il fut accueilli par une ambiance glauque. Impa regardait la porte du temps d'un air vide alors qu'Hergo se tenait tout près d'elle. Il essayait visiblement de lui faire boire un peu d'eau. En le voyant arriver, le douche-bag se leva d'un bond pour aller insulter Link

. -heille mon hostie de châtain, regarde ce que t'as fait à la vieille!

-de quoi tu parles, je ne comprends pas?

Il lui montra l'ancienne à l'air livide.

-t'étais pas supposé vivre mon esti, à cause de toé le monde va souffert!

Link roula des yeux et il ne l'écouta pas. Il repensait à ce que Zelda lui avait dit sur le monde. Il voulait cette nouvelle civilisation, et ce même si l'ancienne devait être mise à feu et à sang. Il enleva les pierres sacrées du portail qui s'éteignit.

-coup donc, tu m'écoutes-tu quand je te parle, rugit Hergo, va te tirer une balle! De même tout le monde pourra vivre!

L'adolescent lui jeta un regard désinvolte accompagné d'un sourire arrogant avant de lui dire :

-Hergo, mange-moi!

Le douche-bag ne savait pas quoi répondre et Link retourna au ciel pour y ouvrir la voie vers la terre d'or. Rendu dans le ventre de la statue, il plaça avec grande hâte les trois pierres dans leurs réceptacles. La porte de pierre s'ouvrit sur un halo de lumière. Cette vue faisait battre le cœur de l'adolescent à la chamade, il pensait à cette quête qui touchait à sa fin. B _ientôt je pourrai retrouver Tetra et on pourra tout oublier ce qu'on a vécu,_ pensa-t-il.

Une fois la porte ouverte, Link se jeta dedans. Il sembla chuter pendant un moment qui semblait interminable puis il atterrit comme une plume sur une plate-forme fait d'un étrange matériau, ça ressemblait à de l'obsidienne, mais ce n'en était pas. Tout était serin dans ce lieu, le ciel était d'un bleu gris surréaliste et devant lui se trouvait trois piliers qui s'élevaient à l'infini dans le ciel, chacun représentant les trois attributs de la Triforce. L'adolescent les regarda avec contentement, _ouains plus que ça, et je pourrai enfin tourner la page sur ces niaiseries-là._ Soudain, il fut tiré de sa rêverie lorsque le sol se mit à trembler et que le ciel devient sombre.

-mais c'est quoi ces niaiseries-là, gronda-t-il.

-Link, hurla une voix au loin, sors de ce monde, tu n'es pas le bienvenu sur ces terres!

-laisse-le donc, reprirent trois autres voix, de toute façon tu dois payer pour ce que tu nous as fait!

Link regarda au ciel et il constata qu'il était maintenant couvert d'épais nuages noirs, et la sérénité était rendue quelque peu dépressive. Il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du 1er pilier, celui du courage, et il se retrouva alors dans un endroit bien connu : la caverne dans laquelle il a affronté cette vague, ou plutôt ce tsunami de zombie taverneux. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette grotte, il n'y avait pas l'aura rouge ténébreuse fif qu'il y avait dans l'originale, mais un halo vert qui inspirait le courage. L'adolescent sentait une force mystérieuse le guider au travers de ce tunnel. Il avançait dans ce souterrain avec témérité. _Bon t'cheques ben ça, les taverneux vont débouler drette là, icitte quand j'me serai retourné pour regarder derrière moi._ Un regard vers l'arrière confirma ses doutes, le tsunami de zombies déboulait sur lui à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il se mit à courir d'un pas léger dans le tunnel alors qu'il sentait le souffle des zombies se rapprocher de plus en plus, puis il vit que le tunnel finissait sur un ravin, mais de l'autre côté il n'y avait rien, rien qu'un triangle doré qui luisait de mille feux. Le chevalier augmenta sa vitesse, et rendu au bout de la trouée, il sauta de toutes ses forces tendit que les zombies taverneux se déversaient dans le vide. Sitôt qu'il toucha au triangle, il fut téléporté vers les trois piliers et le bleu luisait de mille feux. Il s'approcha alors du second avant d'être envoyé dans un lieu qu'il connaissait bien : dans la prison du VDS-DUCHESSE ou plutôt son équivalent. Puis la voix de la déesse se fit de nouveau entendre :

-Link arrête immédiatement, tu vas détruire le monde si tu continues!

-Hylia, gronda-t-il, tu m'as volé ma vie, tu t'attends à quoi? Que j'aille tondre ta pelouse dans la maison des chants?

-bien envoyé, reprit une mystérieuse voix.

-merci!

Lorsque le silence retomba, le chevalier examina l'endroit. Les lieux semblaient fantomatiques, comme s'il se trouvait dans une épave, mais il était ballotté par les vents et il tanguait dangereusement. _Ok,_ se dit-il, _j'ai une étape de fait, manque plus que deux autres fragments pour avoir la Triforce au complet._ Le chevalier constata qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa cellule de prison, un message gravé sur le mur qui disait : cherche les neuf fragments pour reconstituer la vertu... _La vertu?_ pensa l'adolescent, _bon de toute façon c'est la dernière énigme et elle est pas mal moins pire que les autres._ Il remarqua alors que la porte de sa cellule était entre-ouverte. Il sortit alors de son trou et il examina les lieux, puis il se tourna vers une pièce qui rappelait celle où il y avait le graveur de carte magnétique, une drôle d'intuition lui disait qu'il allait retrouver un des fragments de cette fameuse vertu dans cette petite pièce. Il pénétra dans le placard et il y trouva un drôle d'insigne qui flottait dans un aura bleuté. Il s'approcha et il le toucha, et l'emblème se transforma en une boule d'énergie et elle le frappa en plein sur la poitrine. Link se demanda où était partie cette chose.

-tu as absorbé un fragment de la sagesse, fit une autre voix au loin, tu dois trouver les autres.

Le chevalier pesa alors à toutes les cachettes possibles du navire. _L'armurerie, les cales, la timonerie, le hangar du niveau 1, quoi d'autre... j'en suis qu'à 4 sur 8... merde ou est-ce qu'ils ont caché le reste!_ Pour commencer, le chevalier se dirigea vers l'armurerie et effectivement ses doutes furent confirmés quand il vit un insigne bleu flotter entre deux pièces d'armure. Puis il se dirigea vers les cales et là encore un orbe l'attendait. Puis il remonta dans la timonerie en passant par le hangar et là aussi il y avait des emblèmes flottant dans un halo bleu qui se languissaient là en l'attendant. _Bon 5 sur 9 de retrouvés, mais où est le reste?_ Il avait un doute puisqu'il se doutait bien qu'il n'avait pas visité le navire en totalité. _La cabine du bateau, la salle des machines, et sûrement la salle des batteries antiaériennes,_ pensa le chevalier, _ouais j'aurais du aller explorer plus en détail le VDS-DUCHESSE._ Il se rendit tout d'abord dans la salle des machines, parmi les turbines des moteurs qui ronronnaient il y avait un autre halo bleuté qui indiquait la présence d'un morceau de la «vertu» , il le prit à son tour avant d'aller faire un tour plus haut dans la cabine du bateau. Il passa l'endroit au peigne fin, mais en vain, il passa dans les «chambres» des matelots, dans la cafeteria, et dans la timonerie, mais il ne la trouvait pas. Puis soudain, il pensa à la cuisine de la cafeteria. _C'est le seul endroit ou je n'ai pas été vérifier. Il se rendit effectivement compte que le fragment se trouvait là, plus que deux!_ Il se dirigea vers la salle des batteries antiaériennes et il trouva justement le huitième fragment de cette vertu. Mais il en manquait un, où était-il? Puis l'adolescent eut l'étrange impression qu'il n'était pas seul sur ce bateau, qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui. Alors il fouilla de fond en comble le navire à la recherche de cet étranger, mais il n'y avait personne mis à part lui. Il était sur le bord de la crise de nerfs et c'est à ce moment que l'étranger se présenta à lui, il ressemblait à Don-Slayer, mais il avait quelque chose de différent avec le droïde qui commandait autre fois le VDS-DUCHESSE, celui-là portait un uniforme violet au lieu de bleu comme son homologue du croiseur de la mer de sable et quelque chose luisait dans son cou, une sorte d'ampoule accrochée à un collier. Dans cette ampoule se trouvait le dernier emblème qu'il cherchait, et aussitôt qu'il voulut s'approcher de l'androïde, celui-ci prit la fuite. La poursuite passa par le grand hangar du niveau 1 pour se terminer sur le pont du navire. Le robot se sentant ainsi coincé par la furie dévorante de l'adolescent escalada alors le toit de la cabine du navire, Link le rejoignit sur le dessus de la cabine et il dégaina son épée, prêt à éliminer ce maudit droïde. Le robot répondit en dégainant à son tour un sabre. Puis un combat totalement déséquilibré s'en suivit. Mû par son courroux intérieur, il frappait avec une rapidité déconcertante, le robot fut réduit en pièces dans un bref délai comme pour Don-Slayer. Avant que le chevalier puisse l'achever, le droïde articula quelque chose.

-arrête ta folie meurtrière, car dans ton emportement tu vas précipiter ta chute!

-c'est ça Hylia, c'est ça!

Il acheva l'androïde et il lui arracha l'ampoule qu'il portait autour du cou. L'humanoïde alla s'écraser contre la rampe du navire avant de basculer dans les ténèbres infinies du vide qui se trouvait au-dessous du navire. Il regarda l'ampoule avec convoitise avant de la lancer violemment sur le sol. Le globe se brisa relâchant ainsi le dernier insigne, que l'adolescent absorba aussitôt. Puis les neuf orbes de lumières qui composaient la sagesse se rassemblèrent au-dessus de sa tête et ils se mirent à tourner de plus en plus vite pour donner un autre triangle doré. Link voulut l'atteindre, mais celui-ci lui glissa des mains et il alla se placer en avant de la bouche de l'énorme canon si caractéristique du VDS-DUCHESSE. Le chevalier enfila ses élytres pour pouvoir atteindre le triangle qui lui avait échappé. Lorsqu'il le toucha, il se retrouva encore près des piliers. Le chevalier haussa les épaules et il se dirigea vers le dernier pilier pour se retrouver dans un lieu pour le moins encore bien notoire dans sa quête, mais cette fois-ci il semblait différent des autres. Ça ressemblait à l'endroit ou il avait battu Ghirahim au volcan sauf que là cette fois, au lieu de se trouver dans une crypte volcanique qui empeste le souffre, il se trouvait près d'une tour aux allures étranges. Au sommet de cette tour se trouvait une arène et pour y accéder il y avait des escaliers qui s'enfonçaient dans les entrailles de la tour. La voix d'Hylia se fit encore entendre :

-Link, tu iras en enfer pour tes actes, tu iras rejoindre Ganondorf et Vaati dans les gueules de l'Angra Mainyu!

-non ce sera toi qui va y aller Hylia, rugit soudainement une autre voix

. Une fois rentré dans l'enceinte, il remarqua qu'il y avait une porte qui allait sûrement le sceller dans ces lieux et une porte gigantesque qui devait sûrement contenir un énorme monstre qu'il devra combattre. _C'est foutrement cliché ce truc-là, la p'tite brume noire, les corbeaux, bref ne manque plus que le coup de théâtre qui va me sceller icitte avec une saloperie de monstre pas beau!_ Puis confirmant ses doutes, la porte par laquelle il était entré se ferma dans un grand fracas, puis l'autre porte s'ouvrit laissant passer Gros Jambon. Il avait le visage découvert et il poussa un hurlement strident avant de foncer sur le chevalier. Il dégaina son épée et son bouclier prêt à combattre. _Merde pas encore lui_ , se dit-il en reculant lentement. Le goron parvint à lui assener un violent coup qui le propulsa sur les clôtures. L'adolescent se releva avec peine avant que le monstre n'utilise ses pouvoirs de perception. Le chevalier tituba avant de se faire attraper par le goron enragé qui l'écrasa entre ses gros doigts.

-oui, achève le, cria Hylia, sauve ce monde!

-Hylia espèce de salope!

Le chevalier faiblissait de plus en plus lorsqu'il eut un flash. Il pensa alors à son amie Tetra, il était si près du but et ce n'était pas le moment de lâcher. Il laissa sa rage et son désir prendre le dessus. Il poussa un hurlement de colère avant de prendre son canif et de le planter violemment dans un des poignets du goron. Gros Jambon poussa un cri de douleur avant de lâcher prise. Fou de rage, le goron prit son souffle avant de cracher une énorme gerbe de feu. _Là,_ se dit l'adolescent, _c'est le moment!_ Il prit une bombe et il la lança dans la gueule de l'énorme bête qui sembla tomber à la renverse. Il fonça sur le monstre et il lui grimpa dessus avant de lui planter son épée dans le cou. Le monstre se releva d'un coup et l'adolescent en profita pour faire un grand mouvement de rotation sur le cou de la bête. Une fois le tour complété, Gors Jambon tituba un moment avant que sa tête ne tombe au sol. Puis toute l'énergie de son âme se rassembla avant de former le dernier Triangle d'or. En le voyant, l'adolescent le contempla longuement. _Enfin, ma quête est bientôt finie. Je pourrai oublier tout ça._ Il s'approcha du triangle pour le toucher lorsqu'une forme féminine l'en empêcha :

-Link, tu dois penser aux conséquences de tes actes, si tu complètes la Triforce, elle te donnera un souhait à ton image!

-je n'ai rien à foutre, moi je veux simplement vivre ma vie!

-tu ne te rends donc pas compte de ce que ça pourrait entraîner. Ton âme n'est que ténèbres, et par le fait même tu...

-ferme-la, hurla-t-il en donnant un grand coup d'épée sur cette forme.

La forme disparut et il se jeta sur le dernier triangle. Il fut alors aveuglé par un flash de lumière et au même moment, il crut apercevoir la Triforce se reconstituer sous ses yeux. Puis la voix de Zelda résonna dans son esprit. T _u sais Link, cette prophétie va changer le monde. Le monde tel qu'on le connaît va changer drastiquement. Une nouvelle civilisation va être construite et on en sera les maîtres. Mais pour ce faire, l'ancienne doit brûler. Et c'est grâce à la Triforce que tu jetteras l'allumette qui embrasera le monde._ L'adolescent ferma les yeux un moment pour penser à son souhait; un souhait tout simple. Il les rouvrit avant de dire :

-je souhaite : l'avènement d'un Nouveau Monde!

Les triangles de la Triforce cessèrent de danser sous ses yeux pour se réunir, comme s'ils avaient écouté son souhait. Puis l'île de la déesse se mit à trembler et elle chuta sous les nuages.

* * *

 **quel sera donc ce nouveau monde que Link a souhaité, et comment la Triforce manifestera ce souhait, serait-ce une transition douce ou plus violente**


	22. Chapitre 1-20: la chute

et voici donc le dernier chapitre de l'acte 1, le combat contre Ganon... et ainsi nous entrerons dans une nouvelle aire, plus sombre... l'aire de l'effondrement d'Hyrule

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : la chute**

La secousse provoquée par le détachement de l'île de la déesse alerta aussitôt les militaires et déjà dans leur campement ils commençaient à s'agiter.

-SERGENT, L'ÎLE DE LA DÉESSE, ELLE TOMBE, gueula Youri dans la plus grande confusion.

-QUOI! merde il faut évacuer le village, tout peut suivre d'un moment à l'autre, Jallal, je veux une communication sécurisée avec la base sur-le-champ c'est clair, fit le sergent Lebrun d'un ton ferme et autoritaire, caporal prévenez le village qu'il faut évacuer, et surtout essayez de ne pas provoquer de panique!

Jallal arriva avec le téléphone.

-Sergent communication établie!

-bien, passez les moi!

-la base à l'équipe Alpha-tango quel est le problème, grésilla une voix dans le téléphone.

-code rouge, je répète code rouge, l'île de la déesse s'est détachée du reste de l'archipel nous craignons que le reste va suivre d'un moment à l'autre, envoyez un hélicoptère pour évacuer!

-bien un chinook de soutien sera sur les lieux en moins de vingt minutes tenez vous prêt!

À ce moment dans la confusion du moment, le soldat Houle arriva l'air désemparé.

-Sergent regardez, l'île de la déesse semble atterrir dans une sorte de mine à ciel ouvert.

-Fermez la, soldat, on essaie d'évacuer!

-sur votre respect monsieur, regardez dans les jumelles.

Le sergent arracha les binoculaires des mains du soldat et il regarda vers la direction que pointait son adjuvant. Au même moment, le caporal arrivait avec le premier groupe à évacuer, le directeur Gaepora ne semblait pas du tout surpris par toute cette agitation, avec confiance il s'approcha du sergent.

-Sergent, calmez-vous bon sang! tout ceci était prévu!

-Restez avec le groupe, lui répondit le militaire à bout de nerfs, on n'a pas de temps à perdre avec ça!

-Karol écoutez moi c'est très important!

Le sergent se retourna et il regarda le directeur avec un regard assassin.

-J'espère que c'est important, car sinon je vous fais fusiller, c'est clair!

-je vous en avais parlé, la prophétie finie par la chute de l'île de la déesse. Célesbourg ne court aucun danger.

-je préfère ne pas prendre de risque.

-je savais que vous alliez me dire ça, fit le directeur.

Ce dernier tendit alors les vieux manuscrits au militaire qui lui arracha des mains. Il y jeta un œil attentif, puis son expression changea du tout au tout, passant de la panique à l'euphorie.

-Bon Dieu de bordel de merde, donc tout ce que vous m'avez dit est vrai. Alors ça veut dire que la guerre au Mazadaran de l'Ouest sera bientôt finie.

Il se retourna et il aboya au soldat Houle de lui apporter le téléphone et il recontacta la base.

-Annulez l'ordre d'évacuation, ce n'est qu'une pratique, l'île de la déesse n'est pas réellement tombée.

-Mais, monsieur, le Chinook est en route et...

-dites-lui de rentrer, et envoyez-nous un Black-Hawk, c'est un ordre!

Ensuite le sergent intima au villageois de se disperser, car la «pratique d'évacuation» était maintenant terminée. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, le Black-Hawk survolait le village et visiblement le pilote semblait surpris. Pendant ce temps sur l'île de la déesse, Link se cramponnait tant bien que mal aux mains de la grande déesse de pierre. Puis la déesse s'écrasa dans les bois perdus, non loin des ruines du temple d'Hylia. Elle était seulement retenue par des pitons rocheux qui sortaient de la mer. _Enfin je pourrai revoir Tetra,_ pensa-t-il le cœur battant, _j'ai enfin fini cette mission._

-tetra, cria-t-il tout excité, j'arrive!

Il enfila ses élytres et il plana jusqu'au sol pour aller à la clairière. En arrivant, il vit Hergo qui semblait nerveux, l'ancienne était partie. En voyant l'adolescent arriver le douche-bag se précipita vers lui.

-heille mon esti de châtain, dit-il en colère, t'es tu content là, la vieille est partie pis c'est de ta faute!

-arrête de chialer Hergo, reprit Link sur un ton exaspéré, j'ai fait ma job c'est tout!

-ouains, ta job pour toute nous conduire vers la fin du monde!

Soudain, un bruit sourd attira l'attention des deux adolescents, une motte de terre était en train de se fissurer. Il s'approcha de la source de tout ce raffut et il vit le cube de métal qui contenait Tetra se désintégrer. Il vit son amie émerger du métal progressivement. Il sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. _Tetra, tu m'as tellement manquée!_ Hergo le regardait avec une moue de dégoût avant de s'en aller. Puis lorsque Tetra reprit connaissance, le chevalier se jeta sur elle et il la serra de toutes ses forces, la prêtresse le regardait avec un air surprit, elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là et avec un ton un peu embrumé elle regarda son ami et elle dit :

-est-ce que t'as compris quelque chose à cette prophétie toi là, en tout cas moi j'ai rien compris!

-Pas grave, fit l'adolescent, on s'en fout!

Lui et Tetra s'assirent dans le cadre de la porte du temps qui était éteinte. Le chevalier avait le plus grand sourire accroché au visage qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il avait les jambes si molles qu'il ne parvenait plus à se lever. Il regardait attentivement son amie qui observait le ciel. Il espérait reprendre là où ils avaient été interrompus il y a presque une semaine de cela. Tetra se tourna alors vers le chevalier en lui tenant les mains et en le regardant droit dans les yeux elle lui dit :

-Link, dit-elle avec un ton amoureux, on en était rendu où la dernière fois?

Le chevalier tremblait comme une feuille, il voyait dans les yeux de son amie la flamme du désir qui brûlait pour lui. Il pouvait quasiment sentir ses battements de cœur.

-je, je m'en rappelle plus, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

-ah oui, fit son amie, ça me revient.

Puis elle posa ses lèvres contre les siennes et il fut submergé par le désir de Tetra. Cette connexion était pour lui comme une onde de choc. Il ressentait tout du désir de son amie, ses battements de cœur, les hormones du bonheur qu'elle produisait en grande quantité, son étreinte. Puis lorsqu'elle rompit le contact, le chevalier tomba à la renverse.

-Link ça va, dit-elle un peu inquiète et amusée à la fois

le chevalier était incapable de lui répondre. Ce premier baiser a été magique pour lui. Il sentait son cœur battre violemment dans ses tempes et jusque dans le bout de ses doigts. Il avait si chaud qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. Puis lorsque la folie du désir commença à refroidir il articula :

-oui, je... je... vais bien.

Tetra rit un bon coup

. -je t'avais manqué c'est ça?

Il hocha de la tête lentement en faisant un sourire niais

-Tetra, je... t'aime, bafouilla-t-il avant que son amie ne vienne le rejoindre dans l'herbe.

-oh Link, jai envie de passer ma vie avec toi, dit-elle sur un ton tendre.

Soudain une violente explosion se fit entendre dans le ventre de la déesse. le couple se releva puis un rire sardonique bien connut se fit ouïr.

-ah ah ah ah, comme c'est mignon!

le démon narcissique déambula dans la clairière en tenant les trois pierres sacrées dans ses mains. Il était accompagné d'Hergo. Link regarda Ghirahim d'un regard meurtrier.

-le châtain, fit Hergo sur un ton moqueur, c'est le temps pour toé de dire bonne nuitte!

Link regardait la scène et il sentait la rage monter en lui.

-ne t'approches pas de nous, gronda Tetra, tu n'as pas d'affaire à être dans ce lieu sacré, démon!

-et puis ton petit ami lui on en parle, fit Ghirahim d'un air hautain, c'est un sale dæva, il n'a pas plus sa place ici que moi!

Il claqua des doigts et Tetra fut paralysée. Il se téléporta sur elle avant de la ramasser pendant qu'Hergo plaçait les trois pierres sacrées pour réactiver la porte du temps. L'adolescent était submergé par la rage et le désir si bien qu'il se précipita sur Ghirahim pour l'empêcher de traverser avec son amie. Puis à la dernière minute, Hergo le plaqua au sol. Le monarque démoniaque regardait Link se débattre contre Hergo et il dit triomphalement :

-tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille au volcan contre moi, mais tu n'as pas gagné la partie contre moi pour autant, car j'ai encore une carte dans ma manche, et c'est mon MAÎTRE!

La rage de Link montait de plus en plus et lorsque Ghirahim traversa le portail, il perdit le contrôle. Il poussa un rugissement grave et lugubre, des marques commençaient à couvrir son visage et ses yeux bleu saphir devinrent jaune comme le feu et ses pupilles plus noir que la nuit. Il repoussa Hergo contre un arbre avant de se relever et foncer à la suite du monarque démoniaque. De l'autre coté dans le passé, il croisa Impa qui semblait avoir été blessée par le monarque, elle regarda Link avec un œil implorant, mais ce dernier lui jeta un regard plein de haine et d'aversion qu'elle perdit aussitôt conscience. Puis il jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte et il fonça dans cette direction. L'adolescent se retrouva alors à l'extérieur du temple. Le ciel était d'un magnifique bleu azur. Il voyait Ghirahim exécuter une sorte de rituel devant Tetra qui était ligotée, en voyant la scène il poussa un cri suraigu qui glaça le sang du monarque. Le seigneur démoniaque claqua des doigts et un mur commença à se former sur les pourtours du chemin qui descendait dans le sceau, puis une armée de bokoblins armés de couperais mal taillé apparurent comme par magie, Ghirahim leur ordonna d'aller tuer la chose qui se tenait près des portes du temple et il regarda Tetra d'un air assuré.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il, je n'aurai pas vraiment besoin de toi pour ce premier rituel, mais mon maître aura très certainement besoin de toi, ha ha ha, et l'énergie des ténèbres premières sera à nous et nous deviendrons des dieux!

Il continua de mélanger diverses poudres tout en scandant des incantations, l'air imperturbable, sans se soucier que ses troupes se faisaient décimer par centaine par la colère de l'adolescent. En haut du cratère, Link massacrait les bokoblins avec tant de cruauté que même un démon serait surpris. Les bokoblins déferlaient sur lui tel un tsunami, mais il n'était jamais submergé par leur nombre. Il progressa lentement jusqu'au premier tiers du trou puis Ghirahim créa un mur qui bloquait toute progression. Puis des bokoblins portant de lourdes armures de fer furent invoqués. Ils tentèrent alors d'arrêter le marqué, mais en vain, car celui-ci invoqua à son tour un éclat céleste qui les dévora dans des flammes ardentes. Il frappa le sol en relâchant l'énergie qu'il avait accumulée dans sa lame, tuant tout ce qui bougeait dans un rayon de cinq mètres. Ghirahim envoya alors des guerriers plus féroces pour se débarrasser du marqué qui continuait son chemin inébranlablement. Il progressait toujours en massacrant cette fois avec plus d'énergie les guerriers du monarque, du bas du trou on entendait les cris de détresse que les monstres émettaient en se faisant déchiqueter par la furie de Link, puis il atteignit le deuxième tiers du trou. Là encore le monarque créa une clôture d'énergie qui empêchait de continuer plus loin. Puis deux moblins armés de bouclier de fer firent leur apparition, coinçant le marqué entre deux feux. Le premier troll voulut empaler Link avec sa lance, mais celui-ci plus rapide fit un bond et se retrouva derrière lui. Il tailla en pièce son premier adversaire et il avait l'intention de faire la même chose avec l'autre, mais un tsunami de bokoblin enragé lui sauta dessus. Ghirahim commença à rire, car n'importe quel démon serait mort sous cet assaut, mais une violente explosion lui fit perdre espoir, car le marqué avait repoussé ses adversaires et il continuait froidement son massacre. Durant ce dernier tiers de descente, le monarque appela ses bagarreurs les plus féroces et Link les massacrait avec un sadisme proportionnel à leur agressivité. Il descendit le dernier tiers en exterminant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage, puis voyant que cet éventreur de bokoblin avait pu s'en sortir, le monarque invoqua deux Stalfos armés de Kalachnikov. Ceux-ci braquèrent leur fusil sur Link et ils ouvrirent le feu, le marqué dansait sous la pluie de projectiles de plomb qu'il absorbait et lorsque leur chargeur fut vidé, Link se tenait encore debout devant eux avec un regard assassin. Il émit un grognement abominable tout en se tordant la main gauche de façon surnaturelle, puis il la pointa sur les squelettes qui le regardaient l'air abruti, puis toutes les balles qu'il avait absorbées furent projetés sur le premier squelette et son crâne fut broyé et s'en suivit le même spectacle pour le deuxième, le seigneur Ghirahim regarda la scène, déboussolé, puis il cria :

-OH NON CE N'EST PAS L'ANGRA MAINYU QUI CONTRECARRERA MES PLANS!

Link le regardait en se tenant le ventre, même si on est possédé par une entité démoniaque, le corps humain à ses limites puis le marqué enchaîna :

-Ghirahim, tu n'aurais du jamais venir à Célesbourg!

-Stupide démon de pacotille, quand vas-tu comprendre qu'on ne doit pas déranger un rituel hein? Oh je sens la rage monter en moi... et tu seras mon exutoire et ce sera divin de te voir Tetra pleurer en te regardant mourir... et cette fois ma vengeance sera complète, j'aurai tué le chevalier de la déesse et plus d'une création du Seigneur noir, car chaque coup que je te porterai viendront non pas d'un puissant démon, mais d'une lame assoiffée de sang!

Ghirahim porta ses bras à son torse et une brume noire l'enveloppa, et il se métamorphosa en être métallique qui avait des airs de famille avec Fay, mise à part sa couleur noire. D'un mouvement rapide, le démon fonça sur Link en lui assénant un violent coup sur la poitrine, ce qui le projeta cinq mètres plus loin. Tetra pleurait à chaudes larmes en voyant ce spectacle désolant, puis contre toutes attentes, le marqué se releva et il rangea son épée en sortant ses poings, il regarda Ghirahim en lui disant :

-tu veux un combat à main nue, tu seras servi!

Il s'avança vers l'homme de fer d'un pas nonchalant puis le monarque tenta du lui assener un violent coup de pied, mais Link attrapa son pied au vol et il le regarda droit dans le blanc des yeux avant de lui dire :

-tu es trop stupide pour me blesser!

Ensuite il projeta brutalement le monarque contre les pourtours du cratère du sceau, Ghirahim le regardait venir en se tenant la poitrine puis il fonça à nouveau sur Link qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver son coup, l'adolescent possédé se releva puis il mitrailla la poitrine du monarque de coup de poing et un uppercut projeta le monarque au sol. Ghirahim en eut assez et il dégaina une épée gigantesque et il tenta de frapper le marqué, mais celui-ci évita ce coup alors le démon tenta une attaque de revers que Link para aussitôt et avec son poing. Il brisa l'arme du monarque et il le projeta férocement au sol. Ghirahim se releva en chancelant et il se mit à rire.

-ha ha ha ha, tu as perdu!

Link se retourna vers l'endroit où le démon avait fait son rituel, des flammes noires commençaient à jaillir du sol, puis la terre se lézarda laissant s'échapper un monstrueux sanglier qu'elle retenait prisonnier puis les flammes noires se massèrent autour du monstre géant, l'enveloppant dans une épaisse brume. La brume finit par se dissiper laissant apparaître un homme qui n'était nul autre que Ganondorf. Ghirahim était tout content de retrouver son maître, celui-ci pointa sa main dans sa direction et le monarque démoniaque, telle une groupie qui croise son idole, s'évanouit disgracieusement. Il fut prit de convulsions et il se souleva du sol et un pommeau commençait à sortir de sa poitrine et il se métamorphosa en une épée noire comme la cendre, elle ressemblait beaucoup à l'épée que Link portait sauf qu'elle était nettement plus grosse et que son fil rappelait une gerbe de flammes. Ganondorf le seigneur du mal s'empara alors de cette lame qui avait surgi de Ghirahim puis il regarda Link.

-ainsi donc 2013 ans plus tard, voici le même pathétique chevalier de la déesse qui vient pour m'affronter! Je vois que les temps ont bien changé comme le disait mon imbécile de sous-fifre de Ghirahim. Tu possèdes en toi un énorme pouvoir dont tu ne comprends absolument rien! Ce pouvoir est quasiment sinon plus puissant que la Triforce. Tu ne sais même pas le potentiel qui t'habite!

-rends-moi Tetra, gronda le chevalier.

-oh tu veux ravoir ton amie, reprit le gérudo, alors viens la chercher!

Le seigneur du mal s'empara alors de Tetra qui semblait très amorphe et il la percha sur sa large épaule comme une poche de pomme de terre, il créa un portail et il s'y engouffra. Quelques instants plus tard, le marqué s'y engouffra à son tour. Il aboutit alors dans une grande salle de château, visiblement la salle du trône. De grandes colonnes s'élevaient tel des monuments à la méchanceté de Ganondorf, sur la voûte de cette salle imposante, se trouvait un vitrail qui révélait un ciel d'apocalypse et au fond de la salle se trouvait un orgue monumental ou Ganon jouait des airs de catastrophe sans fin sans se soucier que son adversaire se trouvait maintenant dans la pièce. Il se retourna quelque peu avant de faire signe à l'adolescent possédé que sa bien-aimée se trouvait maintenant enfermée dans un cristal et qu'elle se vidait de son énergie. Le malin se retourna alors et il prononça quelques mots qui firent sourciller l'adolescent.

-regarde au travers des vitraux Link, regarde!

Il vit un nuage infiniment grand. Il était noir comme la nuit et parfois des flammes jaunes s'en échappaient. Il semblait y entendre des murmures inquiétants provenant de ce nuage

-le Seigneur noir n'est pas loin, Ahriman n'est pas loin et il nous détruira tous!

-j'en ai rien à foutre, hurla Link en brandissant son épée, je veux que tu me rendes Tetra!

-je compte bien le faire si tu acceptes mon marché! Je possède la force et Tetra possède une âme pure, une âme aussi pure que la première Zelda qui a foulé ces terres en plus de posséder la Triforce de la sagesse et toi tu possèdes le courage... et Son pouvoir. Allions-nous pour empêcher ce dieu de prendre le contrôle et nous deviendrons les maîtres de ce monde!

Link ne l'écoutait pas, un murmure le hantait

 _-tue le,_ lui ordonnait cette voix sinistre, _tue le, c'est un traître et il ne mérite la confiance de personne!_

La rage de Link montait, il était sur le point de se déchainer sur Ganondorf qui parlait de l'avenir de son petit monde. Puis sans prévenir, il fonça alors sur Ganondorf en hurlant comme un déchaîné. Celui-ci évita le coup de justesse.

-eh bien c'est comme tu voudras Link, mais sache que tu viens de sceller ton destin!

 _Oh non, je ne me laisserai pas avoir,_ se dit l'adolescent en furie, _Ganondorf tu vas mourir!_ Ganondorf dégaina alors son arme et il alla se battre avec Link. Il lui fit une passe en sixte que le cavalier ne put éviter, il fut brutalement plaqué au sol, le malin fit un énorme bond de géant pour vouloir l'achever, mais celui-ci l'évita de justesse avant de se relever tel un athlète, il prit son épée et il fonça sur le seigneur du mal en lui faisant le coup de la faucheuse, Ganon bloqua l'attaque, mais Link voulant prendre à revers son adversaire, mais celui-ci d'un mouvement rapide le repoussa avec un brutal coup d'épée. Les deux adversaires tentaient de créer une ouverture chez l'autre. Ganondorf frappait avec force pour déstabiliser la garde de Link alors que celui-ci frappait avec précision et rapidité les failles que son ennemi révélait, puis l'opportunité sourit à l'adolescent furieux Ganon exposa son flan un peu trop longtemps et il fut roué de coups. Le malin fut plaqué au sol puis il se releva d'un bond pour frapper Link, mais celui-ci para le coup. Leurs deux épées frottaient ensemble en produisant un tintement assourdissant, les deux adversaires ainsi confrontés à égalité se dévisageaient intensément pour savoir qui dominerait qui. Puis Link repoussa son adversaire au sol. Il se releva et il l'agrippa par la tête et il lui assena un rude coup de pied droit au visage. Le marqué s'écroula alors au sol, Ganon tenta de l'achever, mais celui-ci roula encore hors de la portée de son adversaire. Et encore les deux antagonistes s'analysaient pour déceler la moindre faiblesse chez l'autre, ils donnaient des coups qui étaient parés avec brio, parfois on laissait passer une adynamie, une brèche, une faille, qui était rapidement exploitée à l'avantage de l'autre. Puis Link frappa Ganondorf à un point sensible. Projeté au sol son adversaire ragea avant de se relever puis il défonça le vitrail du toit, Link le suivit. Le ciel était apocalyptique et des éclairs frappaient tout près de là où ils combattaient, le malin leva son épée au ciel avant qu'elle ne soit frappée par la foudre. L'énergie électrique léchait le fil de son arme puis il la relâcha sur Link qui l'évita en faisant un bond de côté. À son tour il pointa son épée vers le ciel et un éclair vint la frapper. Ganon fonça sur lui et au même moment le marqué relâche la décharge de la foudre sur son adversaire qui fut paralysé. Profitant de l'occasion, l'adolescent en furie taillada son adversaire et lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, il le repoussa violemment d'un coup de poing. Link dut recommencer ce petit jeu plusieurs fois avant de voir son Némésis tomber, mais à chaque coup porté, celui-ci devenait plus rapide, plus dangereux et plusieurs fois le fer de leur épée frottait ardemment dans un bruit assourdissant. Puis Link ayant quasiment vaincu son adversaire le matraqua de coup, pour ensuite le projeter en l'air. Il sauta ensuite à son tour et il lui planta son épée dans le ventre, et il en profita pour lui trancher les hanches. Lorsque le seigneur du mal eut fini sa montée, le possédé le scia en deux et Ganondorf retomba en hurlant de douleur. Le haut de son corps retomba par le trou du vitrail et ses jambes retombèrent plus loin sur la voûte. Puis quelques secondes plus tard Link arriva et il atterrit dans le plus grand fracas.

-espèce de monstre, siffla le malin, pourquoi, pourquoi veux-tu la fin de ce monde!

-J'en ai rien à foutre de votre monde pourri, gronda le chevalier, moi je veux vivre ma vie avec Tetra.

-si tu prends ce chemin, tu ne pourras jamais vivre ta vie avec elle, ton pouvoir la tuera, et ce sans que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit!

-ah oui, fit l'adolescent avec un sourire de tueur, tu vas voir, après ta mort je serai débarrassé de ta malédiction!

L'adolescent tenta de planter sa lame dans le crâne de Ganondorf, mais ce dernier la retint.

-Link pauvre, fou gronda-t-il entre deux quintes de toux emplies de sang, si tu me tues, le monde tel que tu le connais deviendra un enfer invivable, Ahriman en prendra la contrôle et ce monde que la déesse appelle enfer sera paradisiaque comparé à ce qui attend Hyrule.

À ce moment le chevalier planta son épée dans le crâne de Ganondorf qui fut consumé par une gerbe de flammes jaunes. Il sentit alors le sol trembler. Il regarda le nuage qui semblait de plus en plus agité. Soudain, ce dernier fonça sur la tour et il enveloppa Link et ce dernier perdit conscience. Une demi-heure plus tard, l'adolescent retrouva conscience. Il avait mal partout et il se releva difficilement, lorsqu'une voix l'appela au calme, celle de son amie.

-Link, tout doux, tout doux, je suis là.

L'adolescent la regarda

-Tetra?

-oui Link, je me sens un peu engourdie à cause de la paralysie, mais je vais bien. Et toi comment tu vas, je t'ai vu te déchaîner contre Ganon à un tel point que tu ne semblais plus humain.

-ouains, Tetra, faut que je t'explique quelque chose, dit-il les larmes aux yeux.

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit puisque tous les oiseaux d'Hyrule s'envolèrent... en même temps.

-mais qu'est-ce que? C'est quoi ces niaiseries-là? demanda l'adolescent en regardant cet étrange spectacle.

Il se tourna alors vers Tetra qui était blanche comme un drap.

-ça va, demanda-t-il en regardant son amie

puis comme si ce n'était pas assez, un grondement sourd suivit d'une violente secousse se firent sentir et la prêtresse hurla :

-le plateau d'Hyrule entre en éruption, on doit fuir au plus vite!

* * *

 **et voilà l'acte 1 est enfin terminé, on va rentrer dans l'acte 2, là où les choses sérieuses vont vraiment commencer... l'effondrement se** **mettra** **en marche, la folie gagnera le cœur des gents d'Hyrule et le nouveau monde prendra forme... par le sang**


	23. Acte 2 Chapitre 1: l'effondrement

**Et nous voici dans le début de l'acte 2, après une pause de un moi, ce chapitre est l'épilogue de l'acte 1 et le prologue de l'acte 2, ici les choses sérieuses commencent...**

* * *

 **Acte 2: vengeance et ténèbres**

 **Chapitre 1 : le début de l'effondrement**

Link alla libérer Tetra de sa prison de cristal. Elle s'écroula sur le sol et elle reprit ses esprits, regardant son ami d'un air amorphe puis se tournant vers le cadavre disgracieux de Ganon elle lui dit :

-alors c'est fini?

-Oui Tetra c'est fini, fit l'adolescent avec un grand sourire gêné

Le chevalier la regarda un peu mal à l'aise, bon allez j'espère que mon le calvaire dont parlait l'autre là, sera pas celui de casser avec Tetra. Puis le chevalier prit son amie par l'épaule et il l'emmena hors de cette salle du trône et étrangement il n'y avait aucune trace du message qui lui annonçait de sombres présages. Mais c'est quoi j'ai halluciné ça, se dit l'adolescent, bon autant se dire que tout va bien aller après tout. Un portail s'était ouvert permettant ainsi un retour vers le site du sceau. Les deux amis remontèrent jusqu'au temple l'air heureux. Rendu dans l'enceinte ils croisèrent Impa qui reprenait ses esprits. Tetra alla alors la serrer dans ses bras, on l'a battu murmura-t-elle à Impa en regardant Link se vanter qu'il l'avait battu ce gros douche-bag de Ganondorf. Puis il commençait à s'impatienter puis Fay sortit une dernière fois de son épée pour lui faire part de ses impressions:

-Maître, vous vous êtes bien battu durant cette quête. Même si parfois votre attitude était lamentable, vous avez su triompher du mal avec brio. Aussi ce nouveau séjour parmi les humains m'a ouvert les yeux sur les nouvelles mentalités, même si certains abandonnent la foi, d'autre la conserve et ils triomphent.

-bon à quoi tu veux en venir là mon terminator?

-maître il est temps pour nous de se séparer.

-ah mais j'avais du fun avec toi

-maître...

Link soupira à l'idée de se séparer de son fidèle terminator, Impa lui désigna alors un socle. L'adolescent se dirigea alors à contrecœur vers le piédestal et il y enfonça son épée. Puis la voix de Fay se fit entendre une ultime et dernière fois.

-maître ce fut une expérience agréable, maintenant je vais me plonger dans un sommeil millénaire... au cours de notre aventure plusieurs vous ont adressé des remerciements pour les services que vous leur avez rendus... et à mon tour je vous remercie et comme plusieurs ont du vous le dire : vous êtes un vrai criss de bon gars!

Link esquissa un sourire en entendant ces mots puis il fit signe à Tetra qu'il voulait rentrer en 2013. elle fit alors ses adieux à Impa

-à la prochaine Impa en espérant se revoir bientôt

-ne t'inquiète pas Tetra on se reverra très rapidement

Les deux amis traversèrent alors le portail pour se rendre en 2013. en passant à travers le cadre en obsidienne, la brèche spatio-temporelle se referma à leur suite et le carde se désintégra. La doyenne et Hergo les attentaient l'air joyeux, Tetra semblait quelque peu ébranlée, elle se tourna alors l'ancienne qui découvrit alors son visage, laissant apparaître un tête familière, celui de la Shiek Impa. Il était tout flétri par l'âge et la sagesse puis d'un air narquois elle lança:

-je te l'avais bien dit qu'on se retrouverait.

Link regarda Tetra serrer la vielle dans ses bras, il jeta un coup d'œil complice à Hergo qui lui demanda tout bas s'il l'avait fait, il lui répondit que non et que sûrement ça viendra. Au-dehors on entendit un bourdonnement de rotor, le Black-Hawk des militaires arrivait sur les lieux et les trois jeunes se précipitèrent dehors, mais Tetra s'arrêta en voyant qu'Impa refusait de les suivre.

-Impa pourquoi est-ce que tu veux pas venir avec nous?

-ma tâche est finie Tetra je n'ai plus aucune raison de rester.

Elle s'évapora alors en ne laissant que de légers orbes lumineux. En voyant que Tetra s'attardait un peu trop, Link lui fit signe de se ramener. L'hélicoptère survola la statue de la déesse avant de faire du surplace au-dessus de leur tête, une corde descendit alors de l'autogire puis les militaires descendirent alors et une fois qu'ils prirent pied au sol ils se placèrent en position commando, prêts à occire toute éventuelle menace, puis ce fut autour du père de Tetra de descendre. Aussitôt qu'il prit pied au sol, il se précipita sur sa fille, tout heureux de la revoir, pendant leur longue accolade, le sergent Lebrun regardait les lieux, admiratifs.

-ainsi cette prophétie était vraie (il se retourna vers Link qui semblait n'éprouver qu'un mince sentiment de satisfaction) Link vous êtes le légendaire chevalier de la déesse alors... Il faut que le monde apprenne cette nouvelle!

-Non, Sergent, je veux pas devenir célèbre moi là, je veux pas qu'on découvre ça OK là, parce qu'à minute où les gens vont savoir ça les grosses pétrolières vont arriver chez-nous et ils vont me demander de faire les beaux moi et Tetra et ensuite on va aller faire pleins de conneries en mon nom au Korasan!

-ah oui je comprends, parfois oui on peut être assez con quand il s'agit d'histoire de religion. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura ce qui vient de se passer.

-crois-moi même pas le village ne doute de ce qui s'est passé, rajouta le directeur, seule une poignée d'initiés connaissent cette prophétie, alors ne t'inquiète pas

-ouais, s'ils veulent en parler va falloir qui pique une jasette avec ce type, renchérit le caporal en pointant le canon de son fusil d'assaut

Tetra se dirigea alors vers Link et l'air gêné elle lui dit :

-Link j'ai toujours voulu te dire de quoi...

J'espère qu'elle me dira pas qu'elle m'aime, sinon je vais être pris, et la connaissant, ça va être dur de casser avec elle.

-tu sais à propos de notre relation... ben ça marchera pas, je trouve que ça fait trop longtemps qu'on se connaît on dirait que t'es pas à mon goût comme gars, t'es gentil et tout, mais ché pas il y a de quoi qui m'empêche de vouloir aller plus loin avec toi.

Link fut surprit en entendant ces mots, au moins, il n'aura pas à se départir de Tetra de manière douloureuse pour elle et il lui annonça que ses sentiments étaient aussi réciproque et que pour remédier à la situation, il s'était créé un profil sur un site de rencontre et qu'il avait déjà rencontré une fille de son goût. Tetra était surprise et relativement fière de lui pour avoir fait ce pas, mais les autres étaient assez déçu que ces deux là ne forment pas un couple, surtout Hergo et le directeur. Puis le soldat Houle fit signe à son régiment qu'il faudrait peut-être rentrer, car l'hélicoptère allait sûrement manquer de kérosène à force de survoler la zone. Le sergent prit sa radio pour ordonner à l'autogire qu'ils étaient prêts à rentrer au village. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à monter dans l'autogire, mais quelque chose retenu Link, il avait l'impression que Fay lui parlait dans sa tête et qu'elle voulait qu'il vienne au temple du sceau pour examiner quelque chose. L'adolescent fit signe aux militaire qu'il voulait redescendre et il se heurta à quelques refus de leur part.

-non Link tu redescends pas, l'hélico a juste assez de carburant pour nous reconduire au village et rentrer à la base, perdre ton temps ici est complètement inutile.

Puis Tetra fut prise d'un malaise et elle demandait elle aussi à redescendre pour accompagner Link puisqu'elle était aussi convaincu que ç'avait un rapport avec ce que son ami disait, le sergent Lebrun demanda alors au pilote combien de temps il pouvait rester et il leur répondit qu'il avait un jeu de 15 minutes avec le carburant, alors le sergent leur accorda cinq minutes pour aller examiner leur truc. Les deux adolescents coururent jusqu'au temple du sceau où Link eut la surprise de sa vie. Fay, qui était supposée être plongé dans un sommeil millénaire était éveillée et elle flottait dans les airs comme à leur première rencontre.

-maître, dit-elle sur un ton robotique qui trahissait de l'inquiétude, il y a quelque chose de mal en ce moment, je sens que l'équilibre du monde a été rompu.

Link serra des dents et il ne put s'empêcher de gronder, mais c'est quoi ces niaiseries là criss, on a supposément battu Ganondorf, comment est-ce que l'équilibre de ce monde d'imbécile peut-être brisé. L'esprit bleu enchaîna alors :

-maître, je n'ai pas pu obéir aux ordres de mes créatrices, je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil depuis plus de 500 ans il se passe des choses qui sont hors de ma porté et de mes créatrices, je vous implore de m'aider à faire la lumière là-dessus.

-va chier Fay, moi j'en ai assez fait, j'ai pas envie de commencer une nouvelle mission merdique qui risquerait de chier mon anonymat, pis en plus l'hélico de l'armée nous attend, pis il va sacrer son camp dans quoi 3 minutes, qu'on soit là où non!

-Link tu devrais l'écouter pour une fois, lui répondit son amie, moi aussi je sens qu'il y a un truc pas net qui se passe, je le sens dans l'air, il y a quelque chose de ben obscur qui tente de revenir.

L'adolescent réfléchit un instant, il pensait à cette obscure force qui lui était venue en aide durant sa mission, attends ç'aurait pas un certain rapport avec le message que j'ai vu après que j'me sois retrouvé dans un château bizarre ça? Il acquiesça et il extirpa son épée de son socle et il les deux sortirent tu temple en vitesse et ils escaladèrent en vitesse l'échelle de corde. Rendu dans l'hélicoptère, le sergent examina alors l'épée du chevalier

-attends, dit-il sur un ton irrité, c'est pour ça que tu nous a fait faire du surplace Link, pour te voler une épée?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il était en rogne contre Fay et contre le soit disant équilibre cosmique ésotérique dont elle fait mention. Je déteste ça, même quand j'ai fini, on trouve toujours le moyen de me rattacher aux cordons des déesses, mais ils font par exprès ou quoi? Dix minutes plus tard, ils furent reconduits jusqu'à Célesbourg où Kiko, Libri et Grida les accueillirent en héros.

-bon débarras de cette maudite déesse hein, fit Kiko enthousiaste

-mouains j'ai l'impression que ça va nous attirer de la marde ce truc là

-on s'en fout, lui répondit Link sur un ton compatissant, Ganon est mort et y'a plus rien qui va nous empêcher de vivre une vie normale, comme des ado normaux.

Puis Hergo et sa bande firent irruption coupant la parole au groupe

-criss le châtain, je suis sûr que quand t'as été au templs c'était pour dire que t'était fif pis que t'aimais ça sucer des graines

En entendant cette remarque Link se figea surplace, il sentait sa rage monter en lui, alors pour le défendre Grida lança :

-et pis qu'est-ce qu'un épais comme toi vient foutre icitte hein?

-ouains Hergo laisse donc Link tranquille OK là! rugit Kiko

-ouais sacre y la paix, il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut, conclu Tetra sur un ton sec.

Puis Hergo se tourna vers la prêtresse avant d'en rajouter une couche

-hein Tetra, avoue que ton châtain fourre comme une tapette, en tout cas moi j'aurais ben mieux fait ça, dit-il avant de s'en aller.

Hergo s'en alla laissant Link et sa bande seule, ils discutèrent pendant quelque temps de cette fameuse mission que Link eut à accomplir en lui demandant les questions génériques comme : quel était le moment le plus difficile, qu'est-ce qu'il a affronté, etc. puis la bande alla dîner à l'école de chevalerie, bien que le repas semblait inapproprié pour un vainqueur puisque ce n'était que des restes de la veille, on célébrait la fin de ces stupidités inutiles, la fin du joug des déesses et de leur commandites pétrolières, la liberté et l'innocence d'autre fois allait revenir et on allait enfin passer à d'autre choses, et heureusement pour Link il n'y avait presque personne qui avait eut connaissances des événements des quatre derniers jours et aux nouvelles on parlait d'une probable hausse de la valeur du baril de pétrole et des ressources du Korasan, eh maudit on dirait que j'ai fait ma mission pour rien, pensa Link en mangeant son Chop-suey, mais au moins personne va venir m'achaler pour que moi pis Tetra on fasse les beaux pour une grosse compagnie! Puis pendant le repas Kiko lança une idée.

-Heille Link je pense à ça, on pourrait aller camper sur la terre en dessous qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

-ouains, tu nous as montré l'île du paradis pourquoi pas ça, renchérit Grida.

-faudrait ben, répondit l'adolescent en avalant sa bouché, mais c'est plein de maringouins là bas.

-ouais, lança Tetra, proche du temple de la contemplation, ça serait cool.

-ok ouains, c'est vrai que c'est pas pire là bas.

Puis la conversation changea sur d'autres sujets, puis une fois le repas terminé tous allèrent vaquer à leurs occupations quotidiennes, passer le coupe-bordure, désherber le champ de citrouille et toutes les autres besognes ingrates destinées aux apprentis chevaliers. Parfois lorsqu'il désherbait les champs, des villageois venaient lui poser des questions sur l'île de la déesse et pourquoi elle était tombée, il ne répondait que vaguement à leur questionnement. Dans un temps libre, Link s'en alla dans sa chambre parler sur Skype avec son cousin Nicholas, il lui racontait comment sa quête s'était finie et Nicholas, en retour, lui racontait comment s'était passé ses examens finaux de physique et de ses projets pour les vacances.

-pis Nicholas qu'est-c'est que Lucas fait en ce moment? demanda Link.

-Oh il organise son party pour son 15e anniversaire, mais il est en maudit parce que toutes ces amis font de quoi à cette date précise, sauf Arielle, pis il est en maudit parce qu'a veut inviter Esteban

-attends il l'a pas lâché cette niaiseuse là?

-ça ben d'l'air que non, tu sais comment qui est lui, quand il est amoureux d'une fille, il la lâche jamais

-c'est pas un peu possessif son truc?

-c'est pas mal ça que maman arrête pas de lui dire, mais il veut pas lâcher.

-bon moi je vais te laisser, j'ai des trucs à faie!

-comme le faire avec Tetra?

-Non, moi et elle ça marchera pas, elle me l'a dit tantôt.

-attends quoi? 13 ans ensemble et vous faites même pas un couple, répondit l'universitaire sur un ton surpris, c'est quoi t'es devenu gay par hasard?

-non pas pantoute, c'est juste qu'on se connaissait trop pour devenir un couple nous autres là. Pis de toutes façon je me suis faite une «amie» sur pis là j'aimerai ben lui parler

-bon ben, amuse toi!

Puis Nicholas coupa la communication et le chevalier s'empressa d'aller parler à sa rencontre sur . Il la contacta et elle répondit aussitôt et il lui parla de sa journée de fou, comment sa mission divine c'était fini. Puis il lui raconta la toute fin, ce que Fay lui avait dit et la réponse fut étrange, puisque Zelda lui répondit simplement par un «oh shit», pour n'importe qui ces deux mots n'aurait alerté personne, mais dans son cas, il revêtait un signification plus lourde, et il pressa sa rencontre de question, mais elle changea de sujet en disant que son père voulait lui parler et la conversation se termina sur un drôle de note. Puis on l'appela pour qu'il aille accomplir une autre de ces sales besognes d'apprentis chevaliers. Son après-midi fut assez agréable et juste avant son rendez-vous avec Tetra, il alla jeter un œil sur son profil de rencontres, mais toujours pas de réponse de la part de Zelda. Il retrouva alors son amie près du bazar ou ils commencèrent à discuter de leur quête et de ce qu'ils allaient vraiment faire ensuite et surtout de celle qui allait sûrement être l'amoureuse de Link.

-alors c'est qui la fille avec qui tu parles sur ton site de rencontre? Lui demanda Tetra

-ben elle s'appelle Zelda

-et pis est-ce qu'elle est de ton goût, fit Tetra sur un ton dubitatif.

-mettons que j'y ferai pas mal.

-content d'apprendre ça.

-je sais qu'elle game beaucoup comme moi, pis qu'elle écoute du gros métal, c'est ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je crois aussi qu'elle étudie les champignons de Rostanie ou de quoi de même (je pense qu'elle voulait ben dire ça quand elle parlait de mycologie)

-finalement t'es plus avancé que je pensais.

-ah et aujourd'hui je lui ai parlé de ce que Fay nous a dit concernant le monde

-pis comment elle a réagit, dit la prêtresse sur un ton quelque peu rieur puisqu'elle sentait que Link venait de commettre une gaffe

-je sais pas, elle a juste dit «oh shit» pis quand je lui ai demandé plus de réponse elle m'a dit que son père voulait lui parler pis elle m'a pus rien dit après

-oh ça sent mauvais, moi je te dirais de la lâcher un peu pour pas passer pour un gros bizarre, elle a pas à savoir ce qu'on fait

L'adolescent soupira, ben bravo crétin, se dit-il, tu viens de scraper ta chance avec une belle fille qui t'aurais apporté du bonheur, Puis Tetra changea de sujet :

-aussi tu pense-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à me créer un compte sur ton site là, j'ai pas envie qu'Hergo fasse de moi son objet vois-tu.

-ah pas de problème, mais je sais pas, du côté rencontre femme/homme il doit ben y avoir des gros cochons qui se touche en te voyant la face

-pas sur , ils le disent ben dans les annonces, ce site là est fait pour les intellos et j'imagine que ta fille doit être pas mal plus intelligente que toi, genre une professeure d'université de 30 ans, rajouta Tetra en lui faisant un de ses fameux clins d'œils, pis en lui disant que l'équilibre du monde était brisé elle vient justement de croire que t'es un gros fucké dans tête

-Non cette fille là a à peu près mon âge, ça elle me l'a demandé pour vérifié si j'étais pas un mononcle cochon.

-c'est le fun pour toi.

Puis les deux continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou une voix étrange se fit entendre

-tu vas voir, la déesse tombera, ce n'est qu'une question de temps

Link regarda autour de lui et il vit une silhouette se découper dans le jeu d'ombre du crépuscule, un homme, celui du volcan, ou du moins il lui ressemblait, mais il avait les yeux rouges. cette ombre se confondit alors dans la pénombre du soir. La prêtresse aussi l'aperçut et elle proposa à Link de rentrer, car il commençait à faire noir. Le lendemain, la Game-Station 2 était de retour et le chevalier y joua presque toute le journée avec Tetra. Le village n'était plus le même sans sa fameuse statue de la déesse, plus de pèlerins, ils devront aller faire leur pèlerinage ailleurs, et sans oublier les touristes, qui en voyant que Célesbourg était maintenant défiguré sans ce monument à l'effigie d'Hylia posèrent tous des questions et les militaires leur répondaient toujours qu'ils testaient un système de camouflage expérimental qui rendait les choses invisibles, Link et Tetra trouvait ça drôle, car désormais les militaires font aussi du foutage de gueule envers les pauvres touristes. Le surlendemain, soit le 29 juin, il pleuvait. Alors, nos deux amis se détendirent toute la journée en regardant des films et des séries télé. Un de ces films retenus l'attention de l'adolescent, son nom : La revanche d'Ariane, bien que l'histoire en tant que telle était clichée, une fille issue d'une famille nombreuse de fermier qui perdait sa meilleure amie, car elles avaient osé fouiner dans les affaires d'une puissante organisation de trafiquants de drogue, elle fut froidement assassinée, Ariane décida de se venger, à la fin elle avait réussi à «tuer» Don Salvador, le chef de l'agence, mais ce dernier dans la suite du premier film revint à la charge détruisant tout le village de la jeune fille et ce de façon traître et scélérate... en passant par les failles de la loi. Pour Link la suite était encore plus absurde déjà que le scénario du premier film était quelque peu bancal. Quand il avait eut fini cette «bilogie», Tetra lui demanda.

-si je mourais Link, est-ce que tu me vengerais comme la fille a fait?

-ben sûr, j'y péterais la gueule au crétin qui te tuerait, se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Tetra acquiesça, satisfaite, et Link regarda vers le ciel, comme si leur petite oasis était menacée, comme si ce film n'était qu'une funeste prédiction d'un avenir pas si lointain... mais bon, croire à ce genre de conneries c'est comme dire que Suggestion de SOAD prédit la fin du monde et le reversement des déesses par une force obscure, et puis tiens tant qu'on y est, par ce maudit tiers parti que Fay tient tant à connaître, pensa l'adolescent. Sur l'heure du souper, on discuta de l'idée d'aller camper sur la terre d'en bas plus en détail, même que cette idée intéressa la bande d'Hergo au plus haut point, ils voulaient en faire parti, la bande de Link n'autorisa seulement qu'Hergo, puisque le chevalier les convainc qu le douche-bag avait changé d'attitude envers lui et qu'Il était seulement déçus que lui et Tetra ne forment pas un couple lui autorisa pas à ce qu'il fasse partie du voyage, voyant que son attitude envers le chevalier était restée la même, Libri comme toujours ne fut pas autorisé à faire parti de l'expédition, puisque des fois il peut devenir assez lourd. Ils s'étaient convenu d'acheter une tente pour Hergo, puisqu'on ne voulait pas lui donner une seule once de leur espace vital Le groupe aurait put être prêt à partir sur-le-champ, mais les semaines d'approvisionnement, il n'y en a qu'une seule par mois et la prochaine se fera dans la semaine du 4 juillet, s'il fait beau. Après le souper, Link et Tetra allèrent se détendre en écoutant d'autres films et d'autres séries, puis ils se séparèrent en fin de soiré. Vers minuit moins deux, un murmure inquiétant se fit entendre.

-... Une question de temps et nous serons maîtres...

* * *

 **voilà l'équilibre du monde est rompu et le fléau plus ancien que le monde se remet en marche... Link et Tetra ne savent pas ce qui les attendent**

 **oh en passant ce chapitre est le 1er qui vient 100% de mon imagination, bref j'aimerais bien connaître votre avis là dessus, si je me débrouille bien puisqu'on est sorti de SS. comme d'habitude n'oubliez pas de vous abonner pour ne rien manquer, donc on se revois dans 2 semaines**


	24. Chapitre 2-2: le tiers parti

**voici le chapitre 2-2, là ça commence à sentir mauvais, le tiers parti se montre plus menacent encore... quand est-ce que cette machination va arrêter?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22:le tiers parti is coming back for more!**

Une semaine s'écoula, Link ne pensait plus vraiment à ces histoire de tiers parti, bref il ne voulait plus du tout repenser à cette quête stupide qu'il avait accompli. Mais Fay était très têtue et elle tenait à lever le voile sur ce mystérieux individu qui avait joué du coude dans cette histoire. Pour faire en sorte que Fay se taise, il est allé jeter un coup d'œil dans la forêt de Fironne, prétextant à ses amis qu'il allait explorer les lieux pour trouver un endroit sans maringouins. Tetra l'avait accompagné car elle voulait jeter un œil sur la Triforce juste pour faire plaisir à Hylia, mais dans son for intérieur, ce n'était qu'une excuse pour accompagner son ami dans ses petites enquêtes et en retour Link appréciait que sa meilleure amie l'accompagne dans ses niaiseries. En arrivant sur le territoire des Kokiris, l'adolescent n'eut pas droit au traditionnel accueil de la tribu de la forêt, il trouvait ça étrange puisqu'il se rappelait que Péko voulait à tout prix rencontrer Tetra. Les deux adolescents rentrèrent dans le village de la forêt qui semblait désert, jusqu'au moment où ils virent Péko sortir de la cabane où le chevalier avait été enfermé lorsqu'il était venu ici pour la première fois. En voyant le vénérable perturbé, Link alla l'apostropher

-Heille c'est quoi qui se passe icitte?

-Link j'ai des graves nouvelles, Raduse est mourant, il a été gravement blessé.

-bon qu'est-c'est qui a encore fait la perchaude? fit Link avec indifférence

-nous l'avons trouvé hier matin près du grand arbre, inconscient et il risque de mourir.

Link soupira et se retenu de lâcher un juron, car il voyait que Tetra semblait inquiète du sort du Zora

-ouains, Link je sais pas mais ça semble grave leur affaire là on devrait aller voir

l'adolescent ne répondit pas, il fit signe à Péko de lui montrer le corps du Zora. En entrant dans la hutte, il vit Raduse couché au centre de la pièce, observé par l'œil attentif des Kokiris qui n'osaient pas le toucher par crainte d'aggraver sa situation. Tetra regardait le corps inerte de l'homme poisson avec compassion et tristesse, puis Link alla s'agenouiller près de lui.

-ah Raduse, Raduse, t'arrêteras jamais de faire des niaiseries, dit-il avec un ton indulgent

-qu'est-ce qu'il a fait, fit Tetra sur un ton d'incompréhension, il a même pas une marque de blessure

Link se pencha plus attentivement vers le zora et il constata la même chose que Tetra, Raduse n'avait aucune marques de blessure

-attends là Péko, il est même pas blessé, t'es sûr de c'que t'avances?

-oui, ce n'est peut-être pas des blessures physiques qui l'affligent, mais une sorte de malédiction qui le draine de son énergie, c'est pour ça que nous craignons le pire.

Link prit alors Raduse par la nageoire, puis il remarqua alors que l'expression d'anxiété des Kokiris se transforma alors en crainte puis Matéo bégaya :

-Ne, ne, ne le touche pas, sinon il, il, il...

-qu'est-ce qui va faire sinon, demanda Link avec scepticisme

-oh j'ai oublié de vous dire, il alterne entre les phases de dormance et les délires étranges, lorsqu'il délire, le pauvre Raduse se met à hurler des choses effroyables.

-comme quoi, fit Tetra avec curiosité

-je ne sais pas vraiment, la plupart du temps ce n'est que des paroles sans queue ni tête, mais qui semblent revêtir une symbolique inquiétante, comme le retour d'un certain grand mensonge que les déesses auraient cachés au monde durant des milliers d'années.

-et il nous dit que lui et sa bande iront sacrifier la reine Ruto pour d'horribles démons, coupa Jasmi sur un ton apeuré.

Soudainement Raduse eut un faible regain d'énergie et il commença à marmonner, voyant qu'il s'animait, les Kokiris allèrent se réfugier derrière leur chef, croyant que Raduse allait bientôt entrer dans une autre de ses crises de délire, mais le zora ne fit que poser son autre main sur celle de l'adolescent avant de dire :

-Link, emmène moi voir le dragon... d'eau... elle seule pourra me... soigner.

Le chevalier regarda le zora surprit, puis Fay de son ton impassible rajouta :

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a 75% de chances que si vous n'intervenez pas immédiatement le zora risque de mourir, je vous conseille de vous dépêcher. J'espère que vous ne l'abandonnerez pas comme le chef des mogmas

Link se releva d'un bon puis il regarda les Kokiris droit dans les yeux avant de lancer :

-Bon allez ma gang d'ingénus, on se grouille le cul si on veut pas qui meurt ok

aussitôt dit, les Kokiris se mirent en branle, en essayant de trouver quelconque moyen d'aider le chevalier, voyant leur mouvements désordonné et chaotique, Link fit signe à sa compagne de l'aider à soulever le zora pour l'emmener voir le dragon d'eau

-enweille Tetra aide moi à transporter la perchaude jusqu'au dragon

-bien reçu Gilles, fit-elle avec le plus grand des sourires

-ça c'est ma réplique, répondit l'adolescent

Le deux prirent le Zora par les épaule et Link aboya au Kokiris de les aider à trouver le chemin le plus rapide vers le lac Floria. Les Kokiris se massèrent autour du couple et Péko prit les devant, leur faisant signe de les suivre à travers la brousse alors que les autres le regardaient avec admiration lui demandant à chaque mètres s'ils ne pouvaient pas les aider à transporter le pauvre Raduse qui semblait faiblir de plus en plus. Le groupe s'enfonça alors dans les profondeurs de la forêt tout en suivant Péko qui ouvrait le chemin, sur la route Tetra demanda à son ami pourquoi il avait un soudain regain d'altruisme envers le zora, lui qui rechignait à chaque foi qu'on lui demandait d'accomplir la mission à laquelle il était prédestiné

-Link ça peut paraître épais comme question, mais pourquoi tu tiens tant à lui?

-ben c'est juste parce que c'était le seul que j'ai réellement apprécié durant toutes ces niaiseries c'est tout.

-Si seulement Impa te voyait, je suis sure qu'elle arrêterait de dire que t'es lâche

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, si seulement elle connaissait le véritable motif de mon geste, parce que si ça serait un autre Zora random, j'aurais rien fait. Le groupe progressa lentement dans la forêt en direction du lac, tout en évitant les embuscade que leur tendait la forêt, plantes carnivores, corbeau et autres éventuelles menaces, puis ils arrivèrent au passage secret que Péko leur avait parlé. Ce n'était qu'un petit sentier qui descendait vers le lac et qui était couvert de fougères et d'herbes aussi coupantes que des rasoirs. Ils descendirent le petit sentier en prenant soin de protéger le zora pour ne pas qu'il se coupe sur les herbe et ainsi empirer sa situation. Ils passèrent devant la grande caverne où se terrait le dragon d'eau. Link se rappela alors des moments qu'il avait passé avec Raduse dans ce temple et comment il l'avait découragé avec son je-m'en-foutisme ahurissant, puis deux gardes Zora vinrent le tirer de sa rêverie

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, lança l'un d'eux surpris.

-Il a été attaqué par une créature inconnue qui lui a lancé une malédiction et il risque de mourir si le dragon d'eau ne le soigne pas, pressa Péko

Link regardait Raduse avec suspicion, non il y a de quoi de pas net avec lui, pourquoi est-ce qui serait aller se promener en pleine nuit dans le bois. Alors les grandes les escortèrent jusqu'à la grande salle où se trouvait Fironne et Ruto. En voyant arriver le cortège, la reine des Zora se précipita sur le pauvre Raduse et fondit en larmes. Moi je me tiendrais loin de lui, pensa l'adolescent, s'il veut te sacrifier avec sa gang de chums tu ferais mieux de t'éloigner. Il regarda son amie dans les yeux et il lui fit signe pour lui signifier que toute cette histoire semblait suspecte à ces yeux, et Tetra lui répondit effectivement par le même signe, sachant elle aussi qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas net dans tout ça. Fironne contempla quelques instants la scène avant de demander ce qui était arrivé au prêtre et Péko lui raconta toute l'histoire. Tetra écoutait attentivement ce qui se racontait alors que son ami regardait d'autres zoras transporter Raduse, et il remarqua que le zora adoptait une mine étrange, comme s'il souriait d'une manière atroce puisqu'il venait d'accomplir un sombre dessein, il est plus bizarre que je pensais ce Raduse là, se dit-il en faisant abstraction à la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Puis sa compagne le regarda en lui faisant un sourire comme pour le féliciter pour son acte altruiste, voyant que son amie le regardait, il eut un malaise qui le fit revenir de ses observations et comme pour se faire pardonner de sa distraction, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que disait Péko et Fironne

-Mais qui donc aurait pu commettre cet affront envers nous, questionna le dragon.

-je n'en sais rien madame, sûrement un être sombre avec une soif avide de vengeance, renchérit Péko

Un être sombre avide de vengeance, se demanda Link, est-ce que cette tapette de Ghirahim pourrait être derrière tout ça? Attendons de voir ce que diront les autres.

-ce doit être un coup de cet ignoble Ghirahim, lança un des zora qui s'étaient massé pour voir ce qui s'était passé

Link le reconnut aussitôt, c'était ce Zora avec la voix de grenouille qui l'avait tant fait rire lors de la réunion des «demi-lunes», alors le chevalier rajouta :

-ouains, a raison, c'est sûrement Ghirahim qui a fait ça, fif comme il est c'est en plein son genre de venir en rajouter.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a 30% de chances que Ghirahim soit impliqué dans tout ça. Il y aurait une plus forte corrélation qui...

-heille le terminator, slaque avec ton tiers parti, c'est Ghirahim pis tu l'sais!

-mais maître.

Puis tous les zora se tournèrent vers lui en le regardant avec admiration, puis Fironne avança vers Link.

-Link si ce que tu dis est vrai, va et venge l'honneur de Raduse!

-Fais le pour nous, implora Ruto

L'adolescent regarda alors son amie qui lui lançait des regards d'encouragement et d'admiration puis il se retourna vers le dragon en lançant

-Vous allez voir, ma gang de perchaudes, qu'il va souffert en maudit c'te fif là!

Le peuple zora et les Kokiri applaudirent et le chevalier se mit en chasse et il fit un au-revoir assuré à sa compagne avant de partir dans les profondeurs de la forêt, épée en main. Sur la route Fay lui fit part de ses impressions.

-Maître, comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, il y a de très faibles chances que Ghirahim soit derrière tout ça, tout m'indique que ce serait plutôt le tiers parti qui en serait responsable.

-je pense ben que t'as raison Fay,

-Maître, j'aurais préféré que vous disiez la vérité tout de suite, au lieu de la cacher au Zora

-ouains j'étais quand même pas pour leur dire que bozo de Bill du tiers parti a décidé d'aller à la pêche aux perchaude là!

Puis Fay se tut, comprenant que son maître ne voulait pas éveiller la panique chez les zora, et elle programma son pouvoir de détection sur le monarque démoniaque. Sur la route Link repensait à ce fameux tiers parti, et chose étrange cet individu ou ce groupe lui revoyait toujours des souvenirs flous de son enfance comme s'il les avait déjà croisé avant sa quête. Ne voulant pas y réfléchir d'avantage, il décida de profiter de sa balade pour admirer la beauté de la forêt, mais chose étrange, tout était silencieux. Pas un seul chant d'oiseau si caractéristique des forêts, aucun brut de criquet ou de grenouille qui coassent, aucun bruissement de feuille qui volent au vent, rien mise à part les craquements que produisait quelques brindilles sur lesquelles il marchait, tout était si silencieux qu'il pouvait même ouïr un maringouin voler, et justement de ça il n'y en avait pas. Rien tout est si silencieux, pensa-l'adolescent, c'est bizarre. Son épée le guidait vers le temple de la contemplation, rien n'avait vraiment changé dans les lieux, mise à part une étrange impression de lourdeur qui venait s'ajouter au silence morbide de la forêt. Link s'engouffra alors dans le temple, descendant les escaliers lentement. Là aussi aucune forme de vie à l'horizon, que de la solitude et du silence. En s'aventurant de nouveau dans les dédales du temple, de drôles de pensés lui trottaient à l'esprit, il revoyait l'homme qu'il avait vu dans son rêve initiatique d'avant la chevauchée céleste lui montrer la déesse Hylia au visage meurtri. Cette image lui collait à l'esprit et il commençait à éprouver une sorte de crainte pour cette homme mystérieux. Ces pensés s'estompèrent alors lorsqu'il senti la présence de la fifure démoniaque et elles furent remplacées par une hargne immensurable envers lui et son narcissisme, mais cette haine était plus viscérale, comme si l'homme de ses rêves le poussait à ressortir une malveillance profonde que lui même n'aurait pas soupçonné avoir dans son cœur. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle, il ne fut pas surprit d'y trouver un Ghirahim à la mine morose. Ses collants étaient déchirés en plusieurs endroits, sa poitrine était couverte de plaies qui témoignaient de son affrontement avec le chevalier et il se tenait d'un air honteux Voyant que l'adolescent avait fait irruption dans la pièce, il se retourna vers lui

-AH te voilà enfin, infâme suppôt de l'Angra Mainyu

-heille le fif, t'aimes vraiment ça te mettre dans marde non, railla l'adolescent

-Vois tu, à cause d'eux j'en suis réduit à prier la miséricorde d'Hylia

-ben gâre moé dont ça, ironisa Link, même les démon fifs sont endoctriné à Hylia, heille on en apprend tous les jours!

-VEUX-TU CESSER TES INSOLENCES! TU ES AUSSI CYNIQUE QU'EUX!

L'adolescent commença à rire

-Sale petit Daeva, tu commence à m'énerver!

Alors d'un geste rapide, Link saisit son canif et le lança sur le monarque qui tenta de l'éviter, mais il fut trop lent et la lame érafla son bras droit, voyant le sang qui coulait de sa plaie Ghirahim commença à gronder

-J'aurais du mieux te cerner depuis le début, tu n'es pas le chevalier d'Hylia, mais un de ses affreux monstres qu'il surnomme ses «marqués», tu portes son sang aussi fièrement qu'un soldat qui porte l'uniforme, tu es honteux à voir...

-heille arrête les discours plate à la DBZ pis viens dont te battre!

Le monarque claqua des doigts et il fit apparaître un de ses fameux sabre, mais la lame semblait émoussé et elle était parsemée d'entaille diverse qui trahissait l'usure. Même ses épées sont aussi molles que lui, pensa l'adolescent en faisant un sourire narquois mêlé de condescendance. Puis Ghirahim fonça sur lui avec un air menaçant, mais ses mouvements semblaient plus lourd qu'à l'habitude et Link para son attaque avec brio et il repoussa le démon au sol qui se releva en titubant

-je me ferai un plaisir de tuer un de ses monstres, qu'importe le prix, rugit le monarque

-oh boy, toi là tu fais vraiment dur!

Ghirahim tenta tant bien que mal de percer la garde de l'adolescent, mais en vain et même que ce dernier pour humilier le monarque davantage, s'était mis à lui chanter Cigaro avec plus de passion que jamais. Link n'eut à peine le temps de se rendre au dernier couplet de sa chanson que Ghirahim s'avouait déjà vaincu, c'était juste trop facile, se dit-il, personne fait le poids face à moi. Le monarque se releva avec grande difficulté.

-pauvre fou! Tu ne sais pas ce qu'ils te réservent à toi et à ta Tetra, des choses... des choses HORRIBLES!

-mais couche toi dont que je t'achève, fit le chevalier d'un ton moqueur

Ghirahim poussa un cri déchirant avant de se téléporter hors du temple. Il s'éloigna de l'enceinte d'un pas pesant avant de fondre en larme

-MON MAITRE EST MORT ET ILS ME TRAQUENT, JE SUIS MAUDIT, POURQUOI M'HUMILIEZ VOUS COMME ÇA, POURQUOI?

-Parce que c'est amusant mon gros, fit un inconnu comme pour répondre à sa question.

-LAISSEZ MOI OU JE VOUS TUERAI, rugit le monarque

-si tu le dis, enchaîna l'être, mais tes ténèbres sont-elles assez puissantes?

Ghirahim se retourna vers l'homme avec colère tout en rugissant furieusement sa haine sur lui, croyant qu'il aurait affaire à sa prochaine victime, mais en contemplant les traits de son interlocuteur, sa colère laissa place à une peur panique inimaginable. L'homme encapuchonné qui se tenait devant lui portait une toge noire ses mains grises comme de la cendre étaient décharnées et griffues et sous son capuchon on n'y voyait que des ténèbres et deux lueurs jaunes profond en guise d'yeux. L'homme contemplait Ghirahim avec la même condescendance que Link c'en était frappant, sous le coup de la peur le monarque bégaya

-non, non, non, non, c'est impossible le, le la Ahri, Ahri, Ahri... mmmman.

-on peut rien te cacher mon gros, fit la chose, maintenant tu sais pourquoi je suis là?

-pitié laissez moi vivre, je ne veux pas mourir comme mon maître.

-peut-être, on verra ben ce que mes associés vont en penser, mais je crois plutôt qu'ils veulent ta mort.

-non je vous en supplie!

-mais je peux te promettre une chose.

-quoi donc, fit le monarque avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix

-je te promet une mort sans douleur si tu me révèle où se trouve Vaati.

-je ne, ne, ne sais pas où il est.

-ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire de Xanto dans le Cocyte, nous savons que tu sais où il se trouve, de toute façon tu essayais de l'amadouer en te faisant passer pour Jeh et en essayant de reproduire grossièrement et à la manière d'un homosexuel ce qu'il aime le plus... la sodomie!

Tout à coup, deux autres être de même allure que le premier firent leur apparition derrière Ghirahim, le saisirent par l'épaule et l'entraînèrent au loin dans les ténèbres. À ce moment Link sortit du temple et vit cet être ténébreux qui le dévisagea avant de s'évanouir dans l'ombre. En voyant cette entité, Fay réagit aussitôt

-Maître je crois que j'ai pu identifier le tiers parti, je vous conseille d'aller informer les autres que nous faisions fausse route depuis le début.

Sur ce, Link retourna au village des zora, là où Tetra l'attendait.

* * *

 **c'était le chapitre 2-2, et cette fois les choses deviennent plus étranges encore, mais où c'est que ça va aboutir tout ça? vous le saurez dans 6 semaines...**


	25. Chapitre 2-3: le secret des traîtres

**voici le chapitre 23, un tit peu en retard mais que voulez vous, je travaille pis je suis au Québec**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : adieu Ghirahim, tu nous manqueras... PAS!**

Link n'écoutait pas, il pensait à Tetra qui serait sûrement ravie d'entendre qu'il a vengé Raduse. Bon j'espère que ç'aura réglé le cas de Raduse ça là, si je me suis débarrassé de Ghirahim. Il rentra alors au village Zora où l'attendait son amie en pensant à comment elle allait réagir. En arrivant au village les zoras se massèrent autour de lui en l'acclamant en héros, il avait vengé Raduse et honorait maintenant le rôle qu'on lui avait donné, celui d'être le chevalier d'Hylia, mais tous ces honneurs lui passaient à mille pieds au-dessus de la tête, puisqu'il lui rappelaient sa quête et surtout ce risque de devenir une tête d'affiche pour la propagande, mais au moins c'est terminé et je doute qu'un actionnaire des compagnies pétrolières viennent icitte pour leur demander quoi que ce soit. Puis il se rendit à la hauteur de son amie

-je suis très fière de toi Link, t'as changé, et je suis sure que Zelda va aimer ça, un gars héroïque comme toi!

-je sais, fit-il flatté

-et si on allait dire à Raduse nos au-revoir.

-ok

Alors les deux amis se dirigea vers la cuve où l'on soignait le prêtre et Tetra s'avança et prit le Zora par la main :

-Bye Raduse, guérit vite!

-dame... Tetra, demanda le zora dans la brume

-oui c'est moi

il resserra alors son emprise sur la prêtresse avant de continuer

-écoute moi, déesse... ils sont de retour!

Tetra commença à éprouver un malaise face au discourt de Raduse puisqu'il commençait à serrer sa main de plus en plus fort et à respirer de façon saccadée, puis dans un élan surnaturel, il l'agrippa alors par le collet de son chandail et il lui murmura :

-Ils te retrouveront, ils te tueront, et ils nous unirons dans leur ténèbres, tu verras il n'y aura ni bien ni mal, seulement qu'eux...

-arrête tu me fais peur, geignit Tetra paralysée par l'émoi

-Lui, lança Raduse sèchement en pointant Link.

-quoi, répondit le chevalier

La terreur se lisait sur les visages des Kokiri et des zora, on jetait de regards d'incompréhension mêlés de frayeur à l'adolescent qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, alors Raduse relâcha son emprise sur Tetra et continua son discourt d'apocalypse

-CE SONT LES TÉNÈBRES DE LA CRÉATION, ELLES DÉTRUIRONT TOUT, VOUS, VOUS ET VOUS, NE SEREZ ÉPARGNÉ, ELLES NOUS UNIRONS POUR L'ÉTERNITÉ, LA GUERRE, LA FAMINE, LA PESTILENCE, LA MORT NE SONT RIEN À COMPARÉ DE CE QU'ELLES VOUS FERONT SUBIR SI VOUS LEUR RÉSISTEZ!

Les deux amis profitèrent de ce moment de malaise pour s'enfuir du village et ils repartirent dans les cieux avec leur oiseaux, terrorisé. Le reste de la journée avait été horrible pour eux, les funestes présages de Raduse leur trottaient dans la tête. Link tentait de rester stoïque face à ces mauvaises augures, mais Tetra cédait plus à la peur que lui.

-Link est-ce qu'on va finir fou comme Raduse, ou esclave de ce qui a dit?

-sérieux Tetra, je suis pas sûr qu'il était devenu fou, on dirait qu'il retrouvait sa véritable personnalité là, parce que je l'ai côtoyé durant ma mission pis je trouvais qu'il semblait jouer un rôle.

-ah oui?

-ç'a sûrement rapport avec le tiers parti que Fay m'achale avec, j'avais tors en disant que c'était la fiotte démoniaque qui était derrière tout ça, mais je crois plutôt qu'il fasse partie d'une gammik plus grosse.

Tetra acquiesça et les deux adolescents tentèrent de ne plus repenser à cette horrible journée, et même que Link aida son amie à se faire un profil de rencontre sur le site de . Plus tard dans la journée Fay évoqua le fait qu'il y ait plus que Raduse d'impliqué dans tout ceci et que des mogmas pouvaient être aussi «attaqués» par le tiers parti. Le lendemain, Fay se fit particulièrement entêté et supplia à son maître d'aller voir au volcan comme elle le voulait, Link y alla finalement à contre-cœur, pour la faire taire une bonne foi pour toute. Le chevalier informa son amie qu'il allait faire un tour supplémentaire sur terre pour confirmer les dires de Fay. Alors la prêtresse voulut l'accompagner pour couvrir ses arrières alors elle «emprunta» le sabre de pirate que son père possède et les deux descendirent en célestrier au travers de la barrière de nuage qui devenait de plus en plus mince, si bien que les célestriers pouvaient eux aussi y passer. Lorsqu'ils atterrirent, le chevalier remarqua l'attirail de sa compagne

-belle épée, fit le chevalier

-merci, mais au moins est-ce que tu sais par où commencer nos recherches?

le chevalier ne répondit pas, puisqu'il savait exactement où chercher, les mogmas, ces maudits gangsters doivent savoir de quoi sur les agissements de la fiotte, se dit-il, faut juste qu'ils se montrent. Par chance pour l'adolescent Nick, le vendeur de Rolex de la foi se montra pour lui vendre ses acquisitions

-ah tiens man, t'as amené ta douce?, puis il se tourna vers Tetra, et il lui chuchota doucement, tu saura que ton pimp s'est même pas bougé le cul pour sauver...

-ta gueule, siffla l'adolescent enragé

-bon ok!

-et si il y a quoi que ce soit qui s'est passé avec votre gang on est prêt à vous aider, rajouta Tetra pour sauver l'honneur de son ami

le mogma la regardait d'un air surprit, puis la prêtresse comprit que personne au volcan avait été attaqué de la même façon que Raduse à la forêt, voyant que le mogma ne comprenait toujours pas, elle lui expliqua la raison de leur visite

-non personne s'est fait ramassé, répondit Nick surprit

-t'es sur, lança Link d'un ton plaisantin, même pas une tite tentative de viol par un démon gay?

-un démon gay, ça me dit de quoi, y'avait du monde avec lui... c'était pas des taverneux ça c'est sûr. C'était plutôt les même dudes qui étaient allé dans le temple ou mon père était, ben tu sais ceux qui te ressemble sur la photo que j'ai vu sur ton Ipod.

-attends tu parles de son personnage là, Div-E-Link, fit Tetra amusé

-même genre d'affaire, sauf qu'ils avaient plus l'air d'une gang de moines.

-on arrête tu de parler de ça, c'est juste con!

Les deux autres échangèrent des regards amusés, puis Link enchaîna sur un ton renfrogné

-ils sont parti où là?

-Au grand sanctuaire ancien man

Sitôt cette information acquise, le chevalier pressa Tetra de le suivre pour ne pas subir d'avantage les moqueries du mogma. Le deux amis escaladèrent la montagne avec quelque peu de difficulté, puisque Tetra n'avait jamais vraiment mit les pieds sur cette montagne, mais elle était capable de suivre le rythme. Quelques heures plus tard, ils étaient rendu au près du temple de la terre. En passant devant ses immenses portes, Link fut saisit de nostalgie, c'était tellement le fun avec le Helkatte, se dit-il. Soudain une voix étrange brisa sa nostalgie

-ton âme sera bientôt nôtre Link, et tu verras... il n'y aura ni bien, ni mal, seulement que nous!

Puis le chevalier senti une aura lourde peser sur lui, ça lui rappelait la forêt et ce silence de mort vraiment malsain, au moins le bruit de la lave rend ça moins fucké, pensa-l'adolescent. Pour chasser l'inconfort qui l'étreignait, il fit signe à sa compagne de le suivre dans le tunnel qui menait vers le grand sanctuaire. Il repassa près du ruisseau de lave qui lui avait fait expérimenter un instant la vie d'une taupe, soit de passer sous terre. Heureusement pour lui, Tetra n'aura pas à faire la taupe puisqu'un amoncellement de rocher avait obstrué le passage du magma qui devait s'être frayé un chemin ailleurs.

-t'es chanceuse Tetra, quand je suis venu icitte pour la première fois, a fallu que je passe en dessour de la coulé

-oh boy t'en a fait des affaire toi, répondit la prêtresse

les deux aventurier traversa l'amoncellement et ils progressèrent jusqu'au cul-de-sac. Le chevalier fit signe à son amie qu'ils devraient passer dans un dédale de petites tranchés exiguës pour se rendre au sanctuaire, elle acquiesça et ils passèrent cette épreuve avant de se retrouver aux porte du temple. La sensation de lourdeur s'était maintenant amplifiée et Tetra commençait elle aussi à la ressentir

-Link j'ai l'impression qu'on devrait pas être icitte

il ne répondit pas, pensant à cette drôle de voix qui lui annonçait un funeste destin, il commençait à comprendre que toutes ses impressions de déjà vu et ces funestes augures avaient un lien avec le maudit tiers parti auquel Fay accorde tant d'importance. Le chevalier tenta de chasser son malaise et intima à sa compagne de le suivre, plus vite on finit ça, plus vite on s'en retourne à la maison. En entrant dans le temple, tout était plus calme, trop calme, le chevalier remarqua que le python rocheux qui surplombait le bassin de lave était tombé, permettant l'accès au profondeur du temple sans encombres, vraiment bizarre j'me demande c'est qui qui a tué toutes les bibites, pensa-l'adolescent, ainsi le couple put traverser le temple sans encombres. Arrivé à la grande porte il vit un étrange symbole en forme de Z gravé sur la porte, symbole qui encore lui renvoyait une vague impression de déjà vu. Il observait les lieux avec anxiété puis Tetra qui était parti explorer un peu ce temple revint en courant terrifiée, sur la rambarde du vieux balcon du premier sanctuaire, se trouvait un corps grièvement estropié, en y regardant de plus près, il s'agissait de corps de celui qui était autre fois le très narcissique Ghirahim, et un message était gravé sur son torse et il disait : ni bien, ni mal, seulement que nous. Fay sortit de l'épée de Link pour lui faire part de son analyse.

-Maître, veuillez prendre compte de ces informations pertinentes; les probabilités que le message qui est gravé sur la poitrine de Ghirahim vous soit destiné sont de 90%, dit elle sur son classique ton de robot, Aussi je crois que...

-Fay ferme ta gueule, nous on sâcre notre camp d'icitte!

Les deux protagonistes appelèrent leur oiseaux respectifs avant de s'éloigner des lieux. Aussitôt de retour à Célesbourg, Fay fit part du reste de son analyse à son maître

-Donc ce que je disait, enchaîna Fay toujours sur son ton d'ordinateur, c'est que je crois que la mort de Ghirahim serait due à une longue rivalité entre lui et ce tiers parti qui s'est échelonnée jusqu'à la mort du monarque.

Pendant que Fay débitait son flot continu d'informations, Tetra semblait de plus en plus nerveuse.

-pis à propos du message, tu disait qu'il m'était destiné, demanda Link perplexe

-J'oubliais, le message était bel et bien à votre intention maître, selon mes analyses, les chances que l'assassin du monarque ai écrit ce message pour vous intimider sont de 95%, débita Fay

Le regard de Link s'assombrit, alors Fay enchaîna:

-aussi, les probabilité que l'assassin vous connaisse personnellement sont de 100%

le chevalier devint perplexe, qui pourrait donc le connaître à la foi lui et le monarque. Cela pourrait-il expliquer ce drôle de sentiment qu'il l'a étreint cette journée ci? Son amie le regarda droit dans les yeux l'air implorant

-Link, je veux pas aller camper sur terre, j'ai peur, ils nous connaissent.

-met-en qu'on se pointera pas là-bas, ce bozo... il veut de quoi et on lui donnera pas raison!

puis soudain Kiko se pointa,

-pis Link t'as tu trouvé le spot?

-non, pis on y va pas

-pourquoi?

-y a de quoi qui nous tourne autour, de quoi de ben méchant...

-ces quoi ces conneries?

-il ont tué Ghirahim, renchérit Tetra, pis, pis...

-oh c'est grave ça là, fit Kiko, à vous voir... on ira pas, on se contentera de l'île du paradis.

La restant de la journée se passa plus on moins sans encombre, car Link essayait tant bien que mal de réconforter Tetra qui était très inquiète. Le chevalier aussi était inquiet, Fay avait raison à propos du tiers parti, il est doté d'intentions malfaisantes et on fait parti de son plan, pensa-t-il, mais en annulant ainsi notre petite excursion, on lui coupe l'herbe sous le pied. Pendant le souper on ne parla pas de ces événements à Hergo puisqu'on craignait sa réaction. Après son repas, Link s'enferma dans sa chambre et il alluma son ordinateur et contacta Nicholas sur Skype. Il n'y eu aucune réponse de la part de son cousin sûrement occupé à quelque chose... mais quoi, il à cette heure il était revenu du travail alors qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien faire? Se faisant tard Link décida d'aller se coucher. Son sommeil fut cependant troublé par un cauchemar on ne peut plus réel. Il se trouvait au grand sanctuaire ancien, près de la grande porte. Il vit Ghirahim essoufflé s'approcher de la porte, visiblement paniqué. Soudain, la chose qu'il avait vu au temple de la contemplation se pointa et l'expression apeuré de Ghirahim se changea en panique au fur et à mesure que la chose s'avançait vers lui d'un pas pesant. Le monarque qui essayait en vain d'ouvrir la porte, il décocha une volée de poignards pour ralentir la chose qui avançait vers lui, imperturbable. Puis tout à coup, la chose le saisit à la gorge et le fixa haineusement jusque dans le blanc des yeux puis elle dit de sa voix grave:

-Ghirahim qu'est-ce que t'es nul tu ne te donne même pas la peine de t'enfuir convenablement

le monarque suffoquait face à la poigne d'acier de l'être ténébreux qui enfonçait lentement ses doigts griffu dans le cou du monarque démoniaque. Link ressentait tout de la souffrance du seigneur. alors, Ghirahim essaya d'articuler quelque chose.

-quoi je ne comprends pas mon gros, articule, dit l'être amusé

-je...te...briserai...usurpateur du mal, articula le monarque

-t'es vraiment pas en position pour parler mon gros, c'est moi qui te brise drette là, dit la chose amusée.

Puis soudain l'ombre maléfique lança Ghirahim qui alla s'écraser tête première contre la garde du balcon qui surplombe le bassin de lave en contre-bas. Le monarque se releva en titubant alors la chose se matérialisa derrière lui et lui asséna un violent coup de pied alors Ghirahim arrêta sa course dans la stèle puis dégaina son sabre, prêt à combattre et dans un regain de courage, il dit:

-je vais te faire connaître les pires souffrances usurpateur du mal

la chose saisi alors le monarque par le cou et il se découvrit alors le visage regardant Ghirahim droit dans les yeux il lui dit :

-où en étions nous dans notre interrogatoire? Ah oui, où se trouve Vaati!

-je ne le te dirait jamais...

-ah oui, voyons les fif dans ton genre parlent beaucoup... suffit de les faire jouir, ha ha ha ha!

Soudain l'ombre sortit un katana de son fourreau qui était bien camouflé sur sa taille, la lame luisait d'un éclat rougeoyant plutôt inquiétant. La chose porta sa lame sous le menton de Ghirahim. étrangement Link sentait son énergie vitale être absorbée par l'arme de l'adversaire de son Némésis, qui semblait luire beaucoup plus. Ghirahim le regardait faire, impuissant

-tu vois mon gros, cette lame a le pouvoir de faire mourir les choses, simplement en les touchant gentiment, bon reprenons, OÙ EST VAATI?

-tue moi charogne, allez je sais que tu en meurs d'envie démon sans chair, dit Ghirahim agonisant

-NON OH NON!

La chose jeta le monarque au sol et elle commença à taillader la poitrine de Ghirahim qui hurlait de douleur puis l'être continua à le pilonner de question

-tu sauras que Vaati connaît le secret du craquage du Cocyte, il est le seul qui serait en mesure de me rendre mes pleins pouvoirs et tu es le seul en mesure de me dire où il est!

-de quel pouvoir parlez vous, je ne comprends pas

La chose soupira profondément

-Ghirahim tu ne sais pas à quel point tu me dégoûte! Allez parle pauvre sodomite!

-JAMAIS, rugit le monarque en toussotant du sang

l'être lui laboura une plaie avec son katana, Link ressentait toute la douleur que le monarque subissait, le personnage le torturait d'une manière cruelle et sanguinaire, le monarque agonisait sous les yeux impitoyables de son bourreau puis regardant avec pitié son tortionnaire il articula :

-arrête, je dirai tout...

-ah tu vois, un div obtient toujours ce qu'il veut... je t'écoute

-il habite... un village... Ordon... c'est près de... ton village maudit... Rostam!

-ah c'est Hosmund et Francesco qui sera content d'apprendre ça!

il tua alors Ghirahim l'air satisfait puis soudain, la chose qui se délectait de la mort du monarque, se redressa de toute sa grandeur et dévisagea intensément Link au point de créer un profond malaise en lui, puis elle pointa de son index décharné l'élu et lui dit d'une voix lente, chargé de haine: Hylia est la prochaine Link Löftwing, je la tuerai comme j'ai tué l'autre, et ensuite, tout son monde manichéen s'écroulera avec elle!

Link sentait la peur monter en lui, il sentis des sueur froides lui traverser la nuque, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait, puis un puissant sentiment de panique commença à l'étreindre, car il comprit que le meurtrier de son Némésis était conscient de sa (supposée) présence, c'est alors l'assassin de Ghirahim se mît à foncer sur lui en émettant un sifflement strident suraigu, l'arme à la main et c'est alors que Link se réveilla sur le sol le cœur battant à tout rompre suite à ce terrifiant cauchemar, totalement entortillé dans les couvertures de son lit. Il contempla avec appréhension son réveil-matin, il était 23:58.

* * *

 **qui est donc ce mystérieux individu qui veut la mort de Ghirahim et qu'est-ce que Vaati sait à propos du lac des traîtres, qui sont donc ces choses qui sont plus pire que l'apocalypse, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne reste que peu de temps avant qu'IL ne revienne, causant l'effondrement du royaume.**


	26. Chapitre 2-4: 2 minutes avant minuit

**maintenant plus qu'un chapitre avant la grande rupture, mais avant quelques avertissements**

 **ce chapitre contient des sous-entendus à caractère sexuels et autres scène un peu osées c'est pourquoi je mets la cote T+ sur ce chapitre (on est pas encore dans le M parce que aucune interaction de nature sexuelle)**

 **bonne lecture...**

 **la playliste du jour sera: Ciacco the pig, Arphe (the descent), Path to Minos**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : 2 minutes avant minuit**

cinq jours s'écoulèrent avant la fameuse semaine d'approvisionnement c'était une journée sans vent et humide, la moiteur dans l'air pesait lourd sur les gens, et on annonçait des risque d'orages violents d'ici la fin de journée. Le stock des marchands était arrivé la veille en hélicoptère, puis le sergent et son équipe ont monté leur stand avant leur arrivé, puis aujourd'hui ce fut autour des vendeurs d'arriver, ils étaient habillé comme des touristes, ceux qui vendaient la nourriture portaient des tabliers blanc tachés d'hémoglobine animale et d'autre c'était des jus de fruit et de légumes. Les vendeurs de babioles portait des vestes de cuir à franges et de chapeaux à grand rebord d'un style appelé homme-vache (cow-boy de son nom réel) ou encore des manteaux noirs avec des têtes de loup dessinées dans le haut du dos, souvent accompagnés d'une casquette avec le nom Harley Davidson dessus, il y a cinquante ans lorsqu'ils sont arrivé pour la première fois on les surnommaient les «étranges» mais maintenant ils étaient aussi connu que les militaires, mais il n'y avait pas de reste pour leur étrangeté car selon plusieurs, certains sont quétaines. Au sol la situation s'améliorait aux dires de Link, Raduse avait finalement été maté et les Kokiris étaient beaucoup plus rassurés maintenant. La seule chose qui se dégradait c'était l'attitude d'Hergo, l'adolescent avait crut que l'attitude du douche-bag s'était corrigée envers lui, mais il redevenait comme avant avec lui et même qu'il ne se gênait pas lui et sa bande pour le traiter d'homosexuel voyant qu'il n'était plus intéressé par Tetra. Chose étrange il tenait toujours à venir en camping avec eux tout en répétant qu'il allait peut-être voir deux «tapette» forniquer. La bande de Link avait pensé à un plan pour se débarrasser de lui au dernier moment sans qu'il le sache. Grida et Kiko se sont pointé dans la matinée parmi la cohue d'homme et de femme venu acheter leur nourriture pour le mois ou des babioles.

-ouains finalement on y vas-tu camper sur terre sans Hergo, demanda Grida

-oui ça devrait, Link a pensé au moyen de se débarrasser de lui justement, mais il sait pas comment s'y prendre

-ben oui ça plus de bout avec lui, ils traitent Link de fi-fi pis de tout les nom imaginable juste parce qu'il sort pas avec Tetra

-je sais, répondit Kiko, je vais en parler aussi au sergent pour qu'il en fasse de quoi

Kiko laissa Grida qui alla faire les course pour ses parent, Kiko remarqua que le sergent paraissait très enjoué aujourd'hui

-et puis caporal, comment vas votre frère qui est posté dans les merdier du Mazadaran de l'ouest?

-pas pire, il m'a dit que la situation s'améliorait de jours en jours, ses troupes ont libéré la capitale et la résistance des bokoblins décroit de plus en plus et il croit que d'ici quelque mois la guerre sera finie

-à se demander si on aura encore besoin de l'armée

le sergent se retourna en voyant Kiko arriver

-hey Francisco, alors ça va aujourd'hui?

-oui, oui, fit-il gêné par l'énorme carrure du sergent et la façon dont il venait de l'appeler (peu de gens l'appellent par son vrai nom), vous savez avec Hergo là, ben il nous fait plus chier qu'avant pis on aurait besoin d'aide pour pas qu'il vienne gâcher nos vacances

-justement parlant de lui, fit le sergent sur un ton plus ferme, la base vient de recevoir ses comptes et... on est dans le trou de plus de 100000 rubis, mes supérieurs pensent que ça viendrait de quelqu'un du village, est-ce que tu en sais quelque chose?

Kiko se gratta la tête un instant puis il se rappela que son ami lui avait dit que Hergo avait commandé un lance-missile pour l'aider dans sa mission

-Link m'avait dit qu'Hergo avait commandé un genre de lance-missile pour l'aider pis qu'à la fin ç'a été détruit.

-QUOI, rugit le sergent, IL A PAS OSÉ FAIRE ÇA LUI?

-je pense ben, fit Kiko mal à l'aise.

-faudrait que t'ailles le chercher, renchérit le caporal, il vient de commettre un crime grave, il vient juste de piger à même les poches des contribuables pour faire joujou avec des armes pour divertir ses amis.

-laissez faire, gronda le sergent, je m'en occupe personnellement.

Kiko suivit le sergent qui se dirigeait d'un pas assuré hors de la tente. Le militaire repéra aussitôt le douche-bag qui était en train de faire ses emplettes pour le camping au près du stand du surplus de l'armée. Il vit Hergo qui était là à écouter le commerçant

-nos tentes sont faite pour résister à n'importe quelles intempéries, elle sont fait de fil de nylon ultra-résistant de calibre militaire monsieur. On peut pas trouver mieux sur la marché

-ah ouains, fit le douche-bag peu impressionné

-monsieur, nos tentes sont même garanties à vie, tellement elle sont de qualité.

Puis le sergent coupa la conversation

-HERGO, VIENS ICTTE!

-kocé j'ai fait sergent encore là, c'est tu parce que le châtain est fif?

-non c'est pas à cause de ça Hergo, c'est ben pire que ça! Tu viens de frauder l'État du Nouveau-Hyrule de plus 100000 rubis, est-ce que t'as quelque chose à dire pour ta défense?

-c'tait pour aider le châtain?

-peu importe, t'es dans la merde jusqu'au cou!

Le sergent emporta alors Hergo dans leur tente et Kiko eut l'étrange impression que le vendeur se délectait de cette petite arrestation, non pas comme un militaires vindicatif le ferait, mais comme un démon le ferait. Visiblement il y avait quelque chose de dérangé chez ce vendeur.

Pendant ce temps, au bazar, Link et Tetra discutaient de l'attitude d'Hergo qui était devenu des plus exécrables, puis la conversation tourna sur quelque chose d'étrange, Tetra informa à son ami que depuis certains temps, elle était atteinte de paralysie nocturne et qu'elle avait l'impression à chaque fois que ça lui arrivait qu'il y avait une présence maléfique dans sa chambre. Link sourcilla quelque peu en entendant ça. Puis Youri et Jallal vinrent s'asseoir à leur côté de manière nonchalante.

-euh vous faites quoi les gars, demanda Link

-ben on voudrait te poser quelques question sur une fraude.

-de quoi une fraude, fit Tetra, c'est pas le genre à Link de frauder

les deux militaires ignorèrent la remarque de la prêtresse et ils continuèrent à poser des questions à Link

-on voudrait savoir si tu sais quelque chose sur le lance-missile que Hergo s'est «commandé»

Le chevalier regarda autour de lui d'un air mal assuré et il leur expliqua qu'il n'en savait pas grand chose, les militaires acquiescèrent voyant que Link n'était pas impliqué dans cette fraude. Ils lui informèrent aussi que c'était Kiko qui avait fournit des explications et que Hergo risquait maintenant de faire de la prison pour sa fraude. Puis les militaires indiquèrent alors à l'adolescent qu'il ne risquait rien lui puisque selon ses dires, il ne savait même pas comment Hergo a été capable d'accéder au fond dédié à la défense. Les militaires s'en allèrent alors pour faire leur rapports au sergent puis un petit bonhomme se glissa alors. Il portait un turban sur la tête et une robe jaune, cette personne était Caïk selon le village ses prédictions sont très souvent loufoques, ce qui fait beaucoup de sceptiques dans le village, fait surprenant c'est lui qui se fait le plus d'argent avec les touristes, il regarda les deux amis qui semblaient troublé

-cette histoire de fraude ne sent pas bon, dit-il, je sens qu'une force maléfique est à l'œuvre, la même qui jadis débarqua dans ce village il y a 50 ans

-mais qu'est-c'est ça encore, fit Tetra qui venait à peine de digérer l'histoire de la fraude d'Hergo

-on peut pas avoir la paix juste un moment aujourd'hui, se plaignit le chevalier.

-Rien n'échappe à mes grand yeux ronds tu sais, dit-il laconiquement, je peux consulter ma boule de cristal pour vous donner des réponses aux questions qui vous tourmentent.

-Méchant argument commercial, ça mon Caïk, fit Gondo en arrière plan

-venez à mon stand, rajouta le voyant, et vous aurez les réponses tant attendues!

les deux amis se rapprochèrent du stand du voyant, se disant qu'il n'avaient pas grand choses à perdre mise à part du temps. Le voyant «réchauffa» alors sa boule de cristal. Pendant la séance, le diseur de bonne-aventures vit le rêve que Link a fait l'autre soir ainsi que leur petite excursion de camping qui allait mal tourner. Après son illumination, le regard du voyant s'assombrit

-qu'est-ce que vous avez vu? Demanda Tetra curieuse

-oouh votre avenir s'annonce sombre, très sombre, dit le diseur de bonne aventure consterné

-mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer, demanda Link

-Par Hylia, votre voyage en camping tournera mal, très mal

-quoi quelqu'un sera blessé, questionna l'adolescent?

-non cela aura un rapport avec le songe que tu as fait l'autre soir et aux événements des derniers jours, l'assassin de ton Némésis, viendra compléter son œuvre lors de ton voyage, dit Caïk angoissé, et en ce moment tu es à 2 minutes avant minuit et tout bon voyant qui se respecte sait que cette heure est signe de mauvais, très mauvais présage.

-bon c'est quoi ces niaiseries là?

-ouains moi la seule chose que je comprend c'est... rien en fait, je comprends pas du tout, rajouta Tetra

-normal, fit le voyant, mais je vais vous dire ce que j'ai vu, à minuit de votre 2e nuit de voyage, vous aller sombrer dans une débauche sans pareille puis une lune de sang apparaîtra, lors de cette lune un être sombre reviendra, cet être est le dieu déchu des ténèbres, roi des enfers. Lui et ses fidèles vous trouveront, et le monde chutera avec vous! Vous avez une chance de ne pas les laisser gagner, et ce c'est de ne jamais aller sur terre vous jeter dans leurs griffes.

-wow, fit Tetra sarcastiquement, c'est la chose la plus épaisse que j'ai jamais entendu!

-vous ne me croyez donc pas, jeunes ignorants? Fit le diseur de bonne-aventures en dévisageant les deux adolescents, et si je vous disait qu'à cause d'eux Raduse est redevenu lui même.

-attends Raduse normalement était quand même cool, fit Link sur un ton sceptique

-Non, Raduse est un fou, il leur voue un culte à ces démons, mais continuons... à cause d'eux Tetra tu souffre de paralysie nocturne et tu as l'impression d'être épiée à chaque fois par une force maléfique et toi Link... et bien leur sang coule dans tes veines

-oh mais arrête Caïk, je sais pas où tu trouve ton bon stock, mais arrête s'il te plaît, geignit Tetra qui refusait de croire ce que le voyant disait.

-mais croyez moi bon sang, la fraude qu'Hergo a commise c'est leur œuvre, Ils lui ont donné les codes d'accès au finances de la Défense pour qu'il puisse acheter en toute impunité le lance-missile et...

-bon on s'en va tu là, j'en ai assez entendu pour la journée, fit Link sur un ton désintéressé

-bof oui c'est l'heure d'aller manger de toute façon, répondit Tetra

les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent alors du voyant alors que celui essayait tant bien que mal de les convaincre de ne pas aller sur terre.

-écouter moi jeune gents, vous courrez droit à votre perte et à celle d'Hyrule. Vous allez donner la victoire aux ténèbres premières ne faites pas ça!

Les deux adolescents s'en allèrent sans vraiment prendre au sérieux les avertissements du voyant, on savait que Caïk pouvait donner des présages assez précis, mais de la à être exacts sur toute la ligne? Ça c'en était peu certain. Pendant le dîner, Kiko parla de l'arrestation d'Hergo par les militaires et chose étrange on se disait que le destin avait enfin frappé en emportant ce douche-bag avec lui. Puis l'idée du destin ramena inexorablement les prédictions que Caïk avait fait à Link et à Tetra

-heille t'aurais dût entendre ça, il disait que l'arrestation d'Hergo était l'œuvre d'une force démoniaque, ria Tetra

-oh et vous auriez du voir sa face quand on le croyait pas, rajouta Link, il disait qu'on allait mener Hyrule à sa perte

les deux autres riaient de bon cœur.

-ouains on le sait ben Caïk est tellement bizarre des fois

-moi je crois pas à ces niaiseries là, fit Kiko, ce gars là il est tellement dans le champ des fois, un jour il m'avait même prédit que j'allais embrasser Link, vous croyez ça vous autres?

-ouf moi si tu m'embrasserai j'vomirai tu suite moi là, répondit Link, pis j'ai un p'tit peu d'vomi dans gorge juste à y penser.

-les gars arrêtez donc de parler de ça, fit la prêtresse, moi je dis qu'on part tout de suite, pis on va prouver à ce maudit charlatant là qu'on peut revenir en un seul morceau.

-pis si y'a des démons en bas, qui, mettons veulent nous faire chier, fit Link fanfaron, on va leur botter le cul jusqu'en enfer!

-et pis nous autre, on peut pas participer à votre petite chasse au démon, demanda Grida

-ben oui, ben oui, rajouta le chevalier

-moi je dis qu'on part maintenant, renchérit la prêtresse, on va avoir du fun en bas!

La bande s'empressa alors de finir leur repas, trop enthousiasmé d'aller chasser le démon en bas. Ils mirent alors en tout en branle pour leur expédition de camping. Pendant que Link préparait ses affaires, il alla jeter un œil sur son profil de rencontre sur et il constata que Zelda lui avait écrit un énorme message qui expliquait en quoi l'ordre du monde était bouleversé, il était question d'un culte qui vénérait des démons plus vieux que le monde, de magie noire, de complot mondial et bien sûr d'un être nommé Ahriman. En voyant cela Link sourcilla grandement, déesse, elle est folle elle ou quoi, pensa-t-il, n'importe qui aurait pu penser que c'était juste une histoire débile entre frère et sœur pourquoi elle me donne un énorme message qui parle d'illuminé? L'adolescent lui répondit simplement «euh ok» suivit d'un point d'interrogation. Puis l'adolescent regarda alors son uniforme et son gilet pare-balle, ok j'vas l'apporter d'un cas où. Après avoir mis son uniforme avec ses autres vêtements il retrouva les autres et tous se dirigèrent vers le grand champ de citrouilles au sud du village.

-bon allez, on s'en va chasser les démons, fit Kiko

-moé j'ai pas mal d'expérience là d'dans, fit Link en prenant une voix de vieillard.

-ah ouains, répondit son ami en riant

-moé j'ai vu des démon fif, faut faire attention à eux autres, y'aiment ben ça violer des p'tis gars!

-ben non Link ça existe pas des démons homosexuels, les démons ils sont tellement débauché qu'il fourrent n'importe quoi, lui répondit son amie

-bon garde l'autre qui s'improvise démonologue, taquina l'adolescent.

-ben là, t'as pas lu les encyclopédie des monstres toi?

-on va tu camper oui ou non, demanda Grida

-non chasser, reprit Link, je demanderai à Fay comment on calle le démon!

La bande ria un bon coup avant de plonger. De loin, le vendeur de tentes les regardait partir un à la suite de l'autre avec des jumelles. Après que dernier ait plongé, et entre deux clients, il sorti son téléphone cellulaire et il appela son supérieur

-Boss, ils sont partis comme prévu

-bien Azazël, on s'arrangera pour la suite, l'important c'est que tu as réussit à donner les codes financier de la Défense au douche-bag, dit le mystérieux interlocuteur

-et je fais quoi ensuite, demanda le vendeur

-Tu sais bien, tu nous appuie en renfort, mais avant il faut que tu «tue» ce vendeur tu sais bien!

-le plan habituel, boss.

(rires démoniaques)

La bande de campeurs traversa la mer de nuage et ils se posèrent dans une clairière près du temple du sceau. La bande était survoltée, ils s'étaient débarrassé d'Hergo pour de bon et on voyait l'avenir avec optimisme. Sur la route on faisait beaucoup de blague sur cette chasse au démon si bien que Link et Kiko faisait un concours un peu ridicule de «callage de démon». Les deux filles trouvaient que c'était juste une forme maquillé du fameux concours de qui a la plus grosse. Le jour baissait et après quelques heures de recherches, ils trouvèrent un endroit bien serin près des ruines du temple de la contemplation, niché dans une touffe d'arbre compact qui les cachaient du chemin. Ils installèrent leur campement au centre de cette touffe de végétation. Lorsqu'ils allumèrent le feu de camp, il vint une étrange impression au chevalier, l'impression d'être observé. Il alla en passer un mot à son amie qui se moqua un peu de lui. Cette moquerie redonna au chevalier son air fanfaron d'au début de la journée. Ils prirent le soupé près du feu et la nuit tombé ils se comptèrent des histoires de peur à la lampe de poche juste pour rigoler. La journée du lendemain fut plaisante, le groupe alla se promener dans la forêt et ils allèrent se baigner, l'eau de ce lac était était plus fraîche que l'île du paradis et ce avec raison, le lac était plus volumineux qu'un petit étang. Après cette petit baignade, la bande allèrent se promener dans les bois et le groupe fit la rencontre des Kokiris, et cette fois, ils n'avaient plus le cœur à rire, et c'était une crainte immense qui les dévoraient. Bon qu'est-c'est qui se passe encore, j'espère que c'est pas trop grave. Link demanda à ses amis de l'attendre à l'extérieur du village et il discuta plus longuement avec Péko.

-coup donc c'est quoi qui va pas, je comprends pas?

-C'est Raduse, il a réussi à s'échapper du domaine des zora et il vient nous harceler en disant que notre fin est proche.

-écoute le pas, il est rendu fou, répondit Link

-il attire les démons sur nous, rajouta Kamon, j'ai vu une lune de sang!

en entendant ces mots, le chevalier blêmit, lune de sang, lune de sang, ah fuck Caïk a raison! ah j'espère qu'on aura pas de troubles nous autres là.

-il s'est doté d'un escorte Link, des zoras vêtus de toges rouges comme le sang et des démon en apparence humaine, tout de noir vêtu, qui sèment douleur et destruction.

-méfie toi de l'homme aux yeux jaunes, lança Robi.

-ouains mais nous on va rester pareil, on a monté notre campement pis toute on est quand même pas pour partir drette là?

Le regard de Péko s'assombrit;

-eh bien si vous voulez toujours rester, utilisez ceci, c'est une amulette fait du bois du grand arbre Mojo, cette dernière pourra repousser les démons.

Le Kokiri tendit à l'adolescent un tesson de bois auquel était gravé le symbole de sa tribu et il souhaita bon voyage à son ami.

-Maître, veillez prendre note de ces informations pertinentes, il y a 95% de chance que le tiers parti soit à l'origine de l'évasion de Raduse du domaine zora.

Le chevalier blêmit, on est dans grosse marde nous autres là, se dit-il, et je suis pas sûr que son écorce de tapette puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Link retourna avec sa bande au plus profond de la forêt et il informa son amie que Raduse court toujours et qu'il s'est monté une clique de démon et autre zora dégénérés. Kiko et Grida rigolèrent un peu sauf Tetra qui le prit au sérieux cette fois puisqu'elle eut encore un épisode de paralysie nocturne et que le sentiment d'observation avait été très lourd cette nuit. Lorsqu'elle vit le morceau d'écorce la prêtresse fit alors une bénédiction pour amplifier le pouvoir protecteur de ce talisman. Plus tard dans la soirée, la bande était à leur campement et cette fois on avait sorti les bouteilles de vin. En prévision du voyage, Link avait puisé dans la réserve secrète de son grand père et il en avait apporté quatre bouteilles. Après les avoir toutes vidées, on avait complètement oublié la menace qui planait sur leur têtes, si bien qu'on riait des avertissement des Kokiris et du voyant.

-tsé là, l'avertissement qu'ils nous ont donné, fit Grida un peu pompette, je suis sûr que ç'avait 50% de chance d'arriver, pis tu sais que le hasard là, ben c'est c'est juste une histoire de 50%

-totalement, répondit l'adolescent

-pis tu sais quoi Grida, lui répondit son amant en lui donnant quelques baisés dans le coup, et si on allait... invalider les prédictions de Caïk.

-allez-y faites donc ça, rigola Tetra enivrée par l'alcool.

Puis le couple s'en alla sous leur tente pour «invalider les prédictions du voyant», et cette invalidation semblait très plaisante pour Grida et ça donnait des idées à Tetra.

-heille Link ça te tenterais-tu de faire comme eux, demanda la prêtresse d'un air amoureux

-je sais pas, répondit-il sur un ton distrait, on est juste amis après tout

-oui je sais, mais tu sais que les sorcière c'est des cochonnes, des vraies débauchées, donc si ton amie est vraiment une sorcière... elle va pas mal te trouver décevant au lit.

L'adolescent réfléchit un instant, il se rappela du message d'un kilomètre qu'elle lui avait laissé et qui faisait mention de culte de sorcier hérétiques et autre conneries. Si elle est vraiment une sorcière, j'aurai droit à la fille la plus cochonne de toute ma vie, faut pas que je gâche ce moment là. Il était sur le point de décliner l'offre de son amie, mais un courant d'air anima ses bas instinct alors il acquiesça et Tetra l'entraîna dans sa tente. Arrivés dans leur tente, Tetra commença à se dévêtir et Link la regardait un peu troublé, allait-il vraiment perdre sa virginité ce soir? Puis, la prêtresse remarqua que son ami ne se mettait pas à l'aise et elle entreprit de lui retirer son chandail de homard. Link se laissait aller, mais le malaise commençait à prendre le dessus, et son inconfort atteignit son paroxysme lorsque son amie fut entièrement torse nu.

-attends, toi là, t'es tu sûre que tu veux faire ça, c'est parce que j'aimerais ça garder la magie de ma 1ère fois avec elle tu comprends?  
-th, th, th, essaye pas, je sais que t'aime ça, parce que c'est pas mal dur en bas, murmura-t-elle sur un ton voluptueux, pis c'est pas toi qui voulait te faire un peu d'expérience avant de te taper ta sorcière.  
L'adolescent acquiesça, il était un garçon après tout et comment ne pouvait-il pas résister aux magnifiques courbes sensuelle d'une fille. Mais il y subsistait toujours un problème, celui de la protection, il n'avait surtout pas envie de devenir père après ce soir là, alors il lança à son amie :  
-ouais mais on a pas de protection pour ce soir comprends tu, je veux pas te mettre enceinte.  
-je m'en fout moi, lui répondit la prêtresse, protection ou pas, je vais faire de toi un homme ce soir!

-pis si j'ai pas envie, fit Link sur un ton mal à l'aise.  
La prêtresse l'enserra alors dans ses bras et elle lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille, si bien que Link en rougit, est-ce que j'ai ben compris, se répétait-il sans cesse alors que son amie le couvrait de baisers sensuels, elle veut faire ça par... derrière? Est-tu folle ou quoi? La prêtresse continuait son étreinte passionnée et le chevalier remarqua que ses caresses allaient vers un endroit très personnel. Cette fois-ci il n'en pouvait plus, et il demanda à Tetra de cesser son manège, mais cette dernière ne l'écouta pas, on dirait qu'elle était mue par quelque chose d'animalier, une pulsion incontrôlable s'agitait en elle. Sa libido avait conquit sa raison et Link l'avait constaté malgré lui. L'étreinte sembla interminable pour l'adolescent, il avait envie de frapper, si bien que le coup parti tout seul. Une solide gifle brisa le désir de son amie. Elle s'écroula sur les sacs de couchage en se tenant la joue, en voyant ce qu'il venait de faire Link se senti instantanément coupable de son geste

-Tetra, je suis tellement désolé, geignit-il sous le coup de la honte, je voulais pas te blesser

la prêtresse le regarda avant de lui répondre :

-j'le méritait, je sais pas ce que j'avais ce soir, ça doit être l'alcool qui me fait ça pis les deux autres là-bas. J'aurais dût t'écouter au lieu de me comporter comme une truie en manque de sexe.

-je comprends, désolé de t'avoir frappé.

-arrête Link, on va tu se réchauffer proche du feu pour oublier ça?

Le chevalier fit un oui de la tête et les deux se rhabillèrent pour aller près du feu. En sortant de leur tente, ils remarquèrent que les ténèbres de la nuit étaient oppressantes, comme si la nuit allait durer pour toujours. Puis quelqu'un cria :

-PRENEZ GRADE BANDE DE PÉCHEUR, ILS VIENDRONT POUR VOUS DÉTRUIRE!

L'adolescent reconnu instantanément cette voix, c'était celle de Raduse, et le zora venait dans leur direction.

-Raduse vas-tu te la fermer criss, tu nous faire repérer là! siffla Link sous le coup de la peur

Les amis de Link sortirent à leur tour pour voir ce qui se passait

-c'est quoi qui se passe là, demanda Kiko qui avait à peine eut le temps de remettre son caleçon

-c'est qui lui, lança Grida

-Raduse ta gueule, je veux pas que tu attire ta gang de fucké!

-allez ouste le poisson, fit Tetra qui remettait sa veste bleue

-maintenant que vous êtes tous sortis de votre petite cachette, vous irez à la cité de Dité, de là on vous brûlera dans d'infect cloaques remplis d'immondices, pourchassé sans relâche par les homme pourceaux, et écrasé sous une chape de plomb ardent vous serez tous condamné à nager dans le sang bouillant du Phlégéthon, puis le zora se tourna vers le chevalier, sauf toi mon cher Link, toi, tu auras l'honneur de leur verser l'infernale poix brûlante dans la gorge!

-quoi?! Je leur ferai jamais ça, rugit l'adolescent, c'est mes amis!

-c'est ce qu'on va voir, fit le zora en souriant de manière atroce, la lune est rouge maintenant!

* * *

 **Ils sont tout près maintenant, l'attaque est imminente...**


	27. Chapitre 2-5: minuit

**l'attaque tant attendue, l'offense finale, perdez tout espoir de paix durable**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : minuit**

-arrête tu vas les attirer, rugit Link

-impossible, marmonnait Tetra, on est invisible à cause de ma bénédiction

-attirer quoi? Demandèrent Kiko et Grida

-Ô Angra Mainyu ayez pitié de ces pauvre pécheur, purifiez leur âme de la lumière perverse des créatrice, scanda Raduse qui s'approcha de l'état de transe, ô contre-maître du mal et de la damnation, unissez les dans vos ténèbres

-Raduse veux tu ben te la fermer!

puis un vent froid se mit à souffler, les ténèbres de la nuit pesaient lourd sur eux, si bien qu'il avaient l'impression de se faire écraser par une chape de plomb, puis les nuages qui couvraient la lune dégagèrent et le chevalier constata avec effroi que la lune était d'un rouge profond. Puis une fois que le zora eut terminé son sermon, il dévisagea les quatre adolescents avant d'ajouter :

-Il est tout près maintenant, vous ne pouvez échapper à son courroux!

La bande leva les yeux et ils virent une chose démoniaque qui était apparut derrière Raduse, elle était vêtue d'une toge noire et un katana dont la lame brillait d'un éclat rouge sang était tenu dans une de ses mains décharnées de couleur cendre. On ne voyait rien sous son capuchon, seulement que deux lueurs jaunes qui brillaient d'une haine incommensurable. elle contemplait la peur sur le visage des cinq campeurs et elle dit d'une voix grave d'outre-tombe:

-bienvenu dans votre cauchemar mes gros!

La gang se mît à courir aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient, la chose les pointa avec son index décharné et émit un cri strident. Alors quatre êtres de même allure que le premier se mirent en chasse des quarte campeurs affolés. Les campeurs courraient dans la forêt poursuivis par les être démoniaques de la nuit. Dans la confusion du moment, la bande perdirent de vue Link et Tetra aux environs du grand arbre des Kokiris et ils allèrent se cacher dans un trou d'une racine du grand arbre. Ils virent quatre ombres s'en venir. Visiblement elles les cherchaient, l'une d'entre elle passa à deux pas de leur cachette, elle était si près qu'ils les entendait renifler l'air en essayant de déceler son odeur parmi les fourrés. Kiko essayait tant bien que mal de rassurer Grida qui luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas céder à la peur. Puis elle s'en alla, criant aux autres qu'elle n'eut rien trouvé. Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait plus personne dans les parages ils décidèrent de sortir de leur trou car ils savaient que l'absence de Link et Tetra ne présageait rien de bon. Soudain ils entendirent des pas venir dans sa direction, ils cruent que c'était justement Link et Tetra qui avaient réussi à les semer et qui maintenant les cherchait. Ils se risquèrent alors à appeler dans la direction des pas

-Link, Tetra, on est là, chuchota Kiko

Les pas se rapprochaient de plus en plus et le petit groupe se dit qu'ils avaient enfin put retrouver les deux qui manquaient à l'appel. Puis tout à coup, Kiko reçut un violent coup à la poitrine qui le projeta 10 mètres plus loin. Une des chose qui le pourchassait se montra en poussant un rire démoniaque.

-pauvre fous, vous croyez vraiment nous échapper?

En les voyant débarquer, Grida ne put s'empêcher de crier. Pendant ce temps du côté de Link et de Tetra, ils avaient réussit à semer les choses de la nuit, et ils se dirigeaient à pas rapide vers la statue de la déesse sans se douter qu'ils n'étaient maintenant que deux. C'est lorsqu'ils entendirent le cri strident de Grida dans les ténèbres de la nuit qu'ils constatèrent qu'ils avaient perdu de vue le reste du groupe

-Tetra, le troupeau s'est fait pogner, faut qu'on aille les sauver, fit Link en dégainant son épée

-t'es tu fou? Des plan pour que nous aussi on se fasse tuer, coupa-t-elle sèchement

-maître, dame Tetra a raison, vous avez 89% plus de chance de sauver vos amis si vous utilisez la Triforce comme convenu.

Link soupira et il accepta qu'on aille à la Triforce plutôt que de sauver directement le reste du troupeau. Les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la statue de la déesse, là où se trouvait la Triforce. Il se faufilèrent discrètement dans la clairière pour se rapprocher le plus possible de la statue de la déesse. Il voyaient les rayons de la lune percer les nuages et ils avaient peur que ça révèle leur position aux créatures de la nuit. Une fois rendu près de la Triforce, Fay informa son maître qu'elle ressentait une énergie très sombre dans les environs et qu'ils devaient se dépêcher, car elle suspectait une attaque imminente.

-maître, dépêchez vous, vous devez prier pour votre salut ainsi que celui de vos amis

le chevalier ne répondit pas, il se concentra alors pour prier pour le salut de ses amis, mais rien ne se passa

-voyons, il est pas supposé se passer de quoi là?

-arrête de niaiser Link, grouille toi il parait que nos démons sont là, fit Tetra en regardant la lune rougir à nouveau

le chevalier se concentra alors plus sur sa prière mais il y avait toujours rien

-quoi il se passe rien là, c'est quoi ça?

Tetra soupira et elle pria à son tour et comme toujours rien ne se passa, mise à part qu'un rire démoniaque perça les ténèbres de la nuit

-surprise mes gros!

Puis trois êtres firent leur apparition et ils encerclèrent Link et Tetra. Cette fois-ci ils s'étaient découvert et ils ne portaient plus leur chape noire, le premier ressemblait à un satyre, il possédait d'immense cornes de bouc et ses yeux avaient la même formes que ceux d'une chèvre et ils luisaient d'une haine rouge comme le sang, il dégaina alors un fouet et il commença à l'agiter de manière menaçante. La seconde était une femme aguichante. Ses cheveux noirs retombaient sur son visage de manière à couvrir son œil gauche, elle possédait un voile qui recouvrait sa tête et elle avait une sorte de jupe qui recouvrait une partie de ses jambe. Elle possédait aussi une poitrine qui aurait de quoi attirer le regard du garçon le plus pieux. Elle semblait tenir deux pommeaux d'épée au formes évocatrice. Elle croisa alors les bras sur elle et elle fit un mouvement rapide qui déploya deux lames acérées de la base de ses deux pommeaux. Et le dernier être, lui qui avait préféré garder sa toge retira finalement son capuchon et il révéla un visage laid, couvert de cicatrices grossières tellement qu'on aurait dit qu'on lui aurait maladroitement refait un faciès sur les ruines d'un ancien, sa tête était hérissée de petite protubérances charnues qui ressemblaient à des cornes et elles étaient disposé tout le tour de sa tête de façon à rappeler une couronne. Sous ses yeux jaunes courroucés, se trouvaient des marques rouges qui semblaient former des larmes sanglantes. Cet être s'avança vers les deux campeurs apeurés et il dit :

-comme on se retrouve Hylia!

-mais vous êtes qui, firent les deux adolescents

-je suis Azazël, fit l'homme cornu, grand bouc émissaire

-je suis Jeh, fit la grande agasse, je suis la grande putain!

-et moi, fit le grand laid, je suis Ahriman, le boss des ténèbres, le dieu courroucé aux trois visages ainsi que le grand chef des Daeva, démons déchu par cette salope d'Hylia dans les temps anciens

-vous nous voulez quoi, fit fermement Tetra.

-accomplir notre revanche, répondit Ahriman, depuis des années, j'attendais ce moment et maintenant j'y suis enfin, la déesse affaiblie se trouvant devant moi, auprès de celui que je lui ai prit... Link!

-comment tu connais mon nom toi? Demanda Link

-nous t'avons vu grandir, fit Azazël, c'était attendrissant de te voir gagner en grandeur, et en cruauté, de te désillusionner face à ta déesse créatrice, de la renier au fond de ton cœur, de la blâmer de tous les maux qui existent.

-oh et c'était divin de te voir t'abandonner aux plaisir solitaire en pensant à ta petite Tetra, de voir à quel point tu aurait aimé ça la soumettre à ton phallus!

Link ravala sa salive en entendant les mots de Jeh, eh oui, il est vrai que dans sa jeunesse il rêvait souvent de lui faire l'amour comme une bête et de faire comme dans ces films pornos très chaud qu'il regardait pour s'astiquer le manche quand il en avait besoin.

-et aussi le clou, c'était magnifique de voir le travail de l'influence de mon courroux souiller une déesse, et de lui montrer le chemin de la concussion et de la damnation, mais trêve de nostalgie, mes frères nous sommes venus ici pour accomplir notre mission, libérer le pouvoir de la marque et faire en sorte que le pouvoir de mon courroux nimbe Link de ses ténèbres et qu'il TUE Hylia de ses propres mains.

En entendant ces mots, l'adolescent senti la rage monter en lui, je tuerai jamais ma meilleure amie espèce de gros douche-bag à tête d'anus, jamais je la tuerai! Il dégaina son épée il fonça sur les div. En le voyant affronter ces choses, Tetra dégaina aussi son sabre de pirate et elle se jeta sur les démons elle aussi.

Pendant ce temps, du côté des deux autres campeurs, ils étaient cernés par les êtres de la nuit. Une des deux ombres se rapprocha des campeurs et de son regard haineux elle leur dit

-surprise mes gros!

Puis les êtres avait finis par encercler les campeurs, puis voyant qu'ils avaient totalement le dessus sur eux, un être au yeux violacé s'avança et prit la parole.

-tiens donc, nous arrivons au bon moment pour voir ces mammifères faire ce qu'ils font de mieux, s'accoupler, lança la chose arrogamment à ses frères qui répondirent en riant

Grida pleurait à chaudes larmes et elle se jeta dans les bras de son petit ami.

-on aurait du se marier avant de le faire, pleura Grida à son ami, on aurait du se marier

-pathétique mammifères, fit le démon, le mariage n'aurait rien arrangé à votre situation!

Kiko ne répondit pas et il fut saisit d'un accès de rage, il se leva d'un bond et il saisit la première chose qui ressemblait vaguement à une arme, c'est à dire un gourdin. Il se dirigea vers la chose aux yeux violet et il tenta de lui asséner un coup, mais le démon s'embrasa de flammes violacées et il le saisit violemment par le cou

-pauvre fou, comment oses-tu t'en prendre à la violence elle même?

-pitié, épargnez-le monsieur, implora Grida en pleurant

-monsieur, monsieur, répétait le démon laconiquement en dévisageant la rousse

Puis le démon hurla et il plaqua brutalement Kiko sur le sol et il se consuma dans un gerbe de flamme violettes sous le regard apeuré de Grida

-LA VIOLENCE À UN NOM PEUVRE PETITE SOTTE, CE NOM EST AESHMA!

Grida reculait au fur et à mesure que le démon de la violence s'avançait vers elle en se faisant dévorer par d'ardentes flammes violettes et elle se heurta à l'autre démon qui avait accompagné Aeshma. Ce n'était pas une torche humaine comme Aeshma, mais une sorte d'oiseau avec une tête de vielle femme aux dents acérées, puisque Grida senti des plumes lui chatouiller le dos. Des ailes se refermèrent alors sur elle, puis le démone lui susurra à l'oreille;

-abandonne tout espoir ma petite, il est maintenant dans la cité des pleurs, dans le deuil éternel... et il connaîtra la joie qui mène au lépreux.

-non, relâchez le, je vous en supplie, geignit Grida, prenez moi à sa place.

-hélas ce ne sera pas possible, lui répondit la torche, Busâps, tu sais ce que tu dois faire!

La harpie fit un sourire atroce avant de mordre à pleine dents dans le cou de la rousse qui hurla de douleur avant de tomber sans connaissance. De retour avec Ahriman, Link et Tetra. Ils combattaient avec acharnement les deux démons qui avaient accompagnés Ahriman, soit Jeh et Azazël. Pendant ce temps, sur le lieu du combat, Link et Tetra se démenaient pour repousser les assaut des trois div. Tetra était incapable de percer la garde au fouet d'Azazël alors que Link lui était incapable d'assener quelconque coup à Jeh, puisque cette dernière utilisait sa puissante magie de luxure pour le paralyser avec de violent orgasmes (parce que oui les pouvoirs de la luxure c'est ça) et aussi pour l'emporter grâce à de puissants vents. Les deux adolescents étaient aussi subjugué par la puissance d'Ahriman qui utilisait de puissantes techniques de magie pour les neutraliser. Puis ce fut le glas pour les deux adolescents lorsque la Violence arriva. Aeshma combina alors ses pouvoir de pyromancie avec les tornades charnelles de Jeh ce qui eut rapidement raison de Link. De son côté Ahriman fondit sur Tetra qui peinait à repousser le démon cornu et il parvient à neutraliser la prêtresse et à la désarmer. Le chevalier regarda alors Ahriman s'emparer de son amie.

-non touches-y pas, hurla le chevalier.

-chut, fit Jeh en lui pressant ses lames sur sa gorge, ton tour viendra!

Ahriman regarda alors la succube désarmer l'adolescent en jetant l'épée maîtresse hors de portée de quiconque. Voyant que toute résistance était écarté, Ahriman qui tenait la prêtresse en respect la saisit alors par la gorge et il plongea son regard haineux dans ses yeux bruns si purs.

-pauvre déesse, pourquoi as-tu résisté? Mais peu importe, tu iras en enfer, prendre ma place sur mon ancienne armure qui gît tout au fond du Cocyte et je te ferai subir tout ce que tu nous a fait subir, cela dit; j'hésite, devrai-je t'arracher le visage maintenant ou laisser Link le faire.

-jamais Ahriman, tu m'entends criss, jamais j'vas lui arracher la face, il faudra que tu me passe sur...

le chevalier senti alors que Jeh mettait plus de pression sur ses lames qui commençaient à lui labourer la chair

-on fait moins le malin avec une épée sur la gorge non, lui murmura la succube dans le creux de l'oreille avant de la lécher.

Link se sentait humilié par cette démone, il voulait fondre en larme en voyant Azazël et Alasther s'approcher de lui, il était certain qu'il allait se faire humilier d'avantage et il craignait le pire avec cette succube qui le maintenait en respect en le contrôlant à des endroits impossibles et impensables. Mais il entendit Ahriman ordonner à ses disciple de commencer le rituel d'émancipation de sa marque.

-mes frères, commencez ce rituel, dit-il sans se détourner Tetra, Busâps, Alasther débarrassez-vous de leurs amis qui sont venu assister à notre noble rituel!

Puis Ahriman appuya son pouce sur le front de Tetra et il commença à scander!

-Donasdogma Micma Hylia!

Puis la prêtresse fut nimbée de lumière si bien qu'on crut un moment que la déesse était tombée du ciel et qu'elle s'était écrasée sur Tetra.

-ah Hylia, ça fait plaisir de voir que tu as répondu à mon appel!

La déesse reprit conscience et elle scrutait les environs d'un air paniqué, tous ses pires cauchemars revenaient en force et ils avaient Link sous leur contrôle. Ahriman se pencha triomphalement près d'elle et il lui murmura :

-allez, vas-y, dis lui ce que tu nous cache depuis si longtemps

la déesse laissa tomber quelques larmes avant de chuchoter :

-je suis désolée, Link.

-franchement Hylia, c'est tout ce que t'as à lui dire à ce pauvre enfant que tu instrumentalisais à qui mieux mieux?

La déesse ne répondit pas et le démon soupira avant d'enchaîner :

-mon pauvre ami, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle nous cache depuis le début des temps, tu ne la connais pas, mais elle s'est servit de toi depuis le début. Personne ne parle de nous et c'est à cause d'elle, elle a préféré cacher notre existence au monde entier. Nous avons essayé de ramener notre mémoire aux gents d'Hyrule, mais elle s'efforçait de vous le cacher avec ses prophéties minables qu'elle écrivait en dix minutes. Nous avons choisis des émissaires pour récupérer notre pouvoir à commencer par Gérion plus connut sous le nom de l'avatar du Néant, ce fut le premier, il a ouvert les portes de l'enfer, mais Hylia a caché ce fait important à ton ancêtre, elle a préféré lui dire qu'il était le mal absolu et qu'il devait accomplir d'ignominieuses épreuves pour le vaincre, en lui prenant sa bien-aimée du même coup, lui donnant quelques souvenir pour faire d'elle un folle pour qu'elle subisse alors le courroux de Nayru qui l'envoya dans mon Malebolge chez les faux prophètes ainsi que ton ancêtre chez les simoniaques car il disait qu'il avait vu Hylia de ses yeux. Ensuite son descendant affronta mon 2e émissaire, Vaati, on l'arracha de sa famille pour ne lui laisser que son grand-père, et ensuite il dut ramper dans des trous impossibles pour cacher le fait que Vaati venait de découvrir le moyen de me libérer.

-je suis éperdument désolé Link,mais je n'avais pas le choix, pleura Hylia

-ta gueule, coupa Ahriman en lui donnant un solide claque, maintenant continuons, ensuite le héros du temps, affronta mon 3e émissaire le fameux Ganondorf! Lui aussi connut le même sort que ses ancêtre, point de famille pour le supporter et le martyre de ses confrères tout ça pour quoi? Pour absolument rien! Il eut un semblant de bonheur avec sa Malon, mais elle fut emportée par le génocide de la purification, une autre invention d'Hylia pour cacher mon existence et détruire tout ceux qui connaissaient la vérité, la vérité sur ton mensonge! Ensuite vint le tour de ton loup maudit! Tu fais de lui un orphelin, tu l'envoie dans un village où il découvre la relique du feu vengeur de Fereydoum et ensuite tu détruit sa vie, car il était si près de découvrir ce pourquoi sa ligné sert depuis toujours; couvrir tes fautes! Tu le fais fuir vers Toal et tu lui fais combattre Ganondorf et tu souhaite qu'il soit le dernier, mais non il y a celui qui se trouve devant toi et qui te regarde de ses yeux de saphir.

-non, non, non, pourquoi, ma vie avait aucun sens depuis le début, fit Link en détournant le regard d'Hylia, on était rien à tes yeux ou quoi?

-tu ne comprends pas Link, ses ténèbres sont plus puissantes que tu ne le crois, elle ont faillit emporter mes sœurs en les transformant en d'horrible monstres!

-peut-être étaient-ils monstrueux à tes yeux, mais mes maîtres courroucés étaient d'une efficacité remarquable, ils n'étaient point comme tes idiotes de sœurs, oh en fait c'était tes idiotes de sœurs!

-pourquoi est-ce qu'on nous a mentis, gémis Link, pourquoi?

-mes frères, donnez lui le moyen d'assouvir sa colère envers sa créatrice, libérez-le de ses tourments (Ahriman tourna le regard vers l'adolescent) maintenant mon ami, libère toi, laisse mon courroux venir à toi, que le sang noble du Div qui coule en tes veines s'exprime, et épanouis toi enfin!

les autres Div se mirent à articuler :

-Pape Ahriman Alepe, Pape Ahriman Alepe, Link abyssus en tenebris

puis le chevalier senti une douleur fulgurante le saisir à l'abdomen puis Jeh le lâcha puisque la douleur était trop forte. Le chevalier se tordait de douleur et il sentait que le courroux d'Ahriman allait bientôt prendre le dessus sur lui. Plus il résistait, plus il sentait la douleur augmenter, si bien qu'il lâcha prise et les ténèbres de son âme prirent possession de lui, il poussa un hurlement à glacer le sang, ses membres se tordirent d'une manière atroce et il semblait se métamorphoser en quelque chose d'abominable. Sur son front on voyait des cornes de bouc se former. Il se releva et la déesse pleura en voyant sa nouvelle apparence. il était devenu pâle comme un div, il avait d'horribles cornes de boucs et ses membres étaient devenus gris comme de la cendre. Il avait une mine horrible, son visage était couvert de cicatrices rappelant le faciès du boss des ténèbres et pour couronner le tout, la partie gauche de son visage s'affaissait quelque peu, invoquant un chien enragé. Et ses yeux bleus luisaient d'une haine si intense qu'Ahriman en fut surprit.

-ah mon fils, tu es enfin de retour, maintenant accomplit ta véritable destiné, assassine celle qui t'as reniée pendant des génération, celle qui t'envoyait toujours dans les pires enfers pour défaire le «mal» et qui te prive de ta vie, tue la, assassine la, fais la souffrir comme elle a fait souffrir l'humanité tout entière avec ses inventions manichéenne!

Azazël lui tendit alors un couteau à lame triangulaire qui luisait d'un éclat vert.

-tue-la avec la vertu qu'elle a voulu t'inculquer : le courage!

L'adolescent saisit alors le couteau et il se dirigea d'un pas lourd vers Tetra, au loin on entendait la voix de Fay qui tenait de le résonner

-maître, maître, ne succombez pas au courroux, ne tuez pas votre meilleure amie!

L'adolescent ne l'écouta pas, et la déesse le suppliait d'arrêter cette folie.

-non Link, ne fais pas ça, tu me connais, je ne te ferai jamais de mal, ne l'écoute pas il te ment!

-allez Link tue la! Fais la souffrir, elle a osé nous retirer notre vie, nous humilier et elle t'humilie encore et toujours aujourd'hui en motivant les hommes à se servir de toi comme bouc émissaire pour commettre toutes leurs atrocité, elle le mérite plus que tu le pense, rajouta Azazël

-fais la souffrir pour tout les plaisir charnel et inavouables qu'elle t'as retiré, fais la souffrir pour toute les fois qu'elle t'as empêchée de te repaître des courbes des femmes, fais la souffrir pour toutes les fois qu'elle te faisais sentir coupable d'avoir succombé aux plaisir que peut t'apporter ton corps, et humilie la!

Le chevalier courroucé s'avança près de la déesse déchue et Ahriman la souleva du sol pour que Link puisse la poignarder dans le cœur. L'adolescent arma alors son geste et il abattit son bras vers la poitrine de son amie, mais au dernier moment la déesse se libéra de l'emprise d'Ahriman et elle essaya de s'enfuir. L'adolescent démoniaque constata alors que la déesse tentait de fuir et il la pourchassa avec toute sa colère. Hylia fut alors acculée au pied de sa statue et le chevalier courroucé la dévisageait en grondant profondément

-Link tu dois te ressaisir, ne succombe pas à ce pouvoir toxique, ça ne t'apportera que le malheur

-SALE MENTEUSE, hurla-t-il avec une voix caverneuse, ma vie était un perpétuel malheur à cause de toi, et celle de mes ancêtres aussi, l'enfer leur était promis, et maintenant à cause de toi ils souffrent dans l'abîme.

-non c'est faux, protesta la divinité.

-TU CONNAÎTRAS LEUR COURROUX, CAR CHAQUE COUP QUE JE TE PORTERAI SERA EMPLIS DE LEUR HAÏNE ENVERS TOI!

La déesse ne dit plus un mot et elle concentra ses pouvoirs pour appeler Fay en renfort

- _Fay aide moi, donne moi la force de ramener cet enfant du côté de la lumière_

puis à ce moment la déesse s'illumina d'un halo violacé puis elle regarda son chevalier droit dans les yeux avant de dire :

-Link je ne veux pas te faire du mal, mais dans cette situation, je n'ai point le choix

le chevalier gronda avant de foncer sur elle toutes griffes dehors, alors qu'il s'approchait, la déesse concentra une boule d'énergie dans ses mains et au dernier moment elle la relâcha sur le chevalier qui fut paralysé quelques instants. Puis le chevalier maudit se releva et il fonça sur la divinité déchue, il enchaîna quelques coups au poignard avant de se faire désarmer par la déesse. Ahriman regardait le combat d'un œil attentif. Puis la déesse enchaîna une autre attaque d'énergie, le chevalier fut consumé par une gerbe de flamme bleuté avant de se relever. Il avait perdu un peu de sa forme démoniaque, mais il gardait toujours sa férocité. Il fonça alors sur Hylia et il enchaîna à mains nues. La déesse paraît tous ses coup, si bien qu'il hurla de rage et il assena un violent coup de poing dans la poitrine de la déesse qui la projeta sur Jeh. La succube releva Hylia par les cheveux avant de la lancer vers le chevalier courroucé. Link lui donna alors une raclée et il reprit alors son couteau que la déesse lui avait dérobé. Hylia concentra alors les pouvoirs de Fay une fois de plus pour repousser l'attaque de l'adolescent qui fut une fois de plus consumé par une gerbe de flamme rouge. Le marqué se releva et il sauta alors sur la déesse et il la plaqua au sol. Il l'agrippa alors au cou et il commença alors à serrer.

-je t'entraînerai dans les profondeurs sale déesse hypocrite. Tu connaîtras des tourments infini et tu sera noyé dans la fange avec tes sœurs!

La déesse ferma alors les yeux et elle se concentra avant de relâcher toute l'énergie qui lui restait. Le chevalier fut alors projeté au sol et il fut totalement consumé par une gerbe de flammes vertes. Il ne restait plus rien de la puissance du courroux ténébreux et il avait retrouvé son apparence d'origine. Il gisait sur le sol, en émettant de petits râles qui ressemblait à des pleurs. Hylia se releva alors et elle alla le réconforter.

-mon pauvre enfant, je suis désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait, dit-elle sur un ton maternel tout en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-espèce de petite merde, gronda Azazël, tu es pareil comme tes prédécesseurs, tu préfère aller pleurer dans les bras d'Hylia, même si l'enfer t'es promis.

-l'amour, c'est tellement pitoyable, soupira Jeh, et ça rends les gents faible!

Dans un dernier effort, Link lui prit alors la main et il la regarda alors droit dans les yeux et il chuchota :

-je veux rentrer à la maison, je veux revoir mes amis

-ne t'en fait pas mon fils, tu seras de retour chez toi...

la déesse ne put achever sa phrase puisqu'elle fut raidit par quelque chose, puis elle s'effondra au sol et Link tenta d'hurler, mais il en était incapable, il ne sortit de sa bouche qu'un râle grotesque qui se rapprochait d'un non. Puis il vit qu'Ahriman se tenait derrière elle. Sous sa toge il y avait une queue pourvue d'un dard qui dépassait. En voyant le rictus de colère qui se formait au visage du chevalier le démon se mit à rire

-on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même n'est-ce pas Link

-espèce d'enfant de chienne, chuchota-t-il

le démon se pencha près de lui et il lui redressa la tête avant de lui dire :

-ne t'en fait pas pour ton amie Tetra, elle va bien... seulement la mort la déesse va l'entraîner dans les plus vile profondeurs

-n, n, non!

-dommage que tu ai décidé de pleurer dans ses bras comme un pauvre bambin, seul le pouvoir du courroux aurait put les séparer.

-mais on gentils nous, rajouta Azazël en prenant la main de la déesse, on va au moins te faire la grâce de lui tenir la main quelque temps.

Le démon cornu mis la main inerte de la déesse sur celle de Link avant de s'éloigner. Avant de s'évanouir complètement le chevalier entendit Ahriman crier :

-À TOUS LES PEUPLE D'HYRULE, VOTRE DÉESSE EST MORTE! L'AUBE SERA ROUGE POUR LES MARQUÉ DU COURROUX, ET TOUT CEUX QUI RÉSISTERONT CONNAÎTRONT UNE ATROCE AGONIE! PERDEZ TOUT ESPOIR DE REVOIR SA LUMIÈRE...

* * *

 **Hyrule pourra-t-il être sauvé du dieu des ténèbres, maintenant que Hylia est morte, reste-t-il un peu d'espoir pour l'humanité et les autres peuples d'Hyrule?**


	28. Chapitre 2-6: Zelda

**voici le chapitre 2-6, un chapitre où certes il se passe pas grand chose (bref le filler après tout bon cliff-anger), mais ce chapitre n'a rien d'un vulgaire filler détrompez vous! il sert à introduire une personnage très importante; Zelda. Après tout elle était pas là dans l'acte 1 à ce que je sache.**

 **note importante, lorsque vous verrez du texte en italique comme ça:** _Vive Wintersun_ **ça c'est des dialogues/messages télépathique**

 **donc bonne lecture de ce chapitre filler pas tant filler que ça**

 **oh j'oubliais presque, dans ce chapitre il y aura de l'accent Québécois hardcore ben de che-nous lâ lâ!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : une autre journée plate**

Elle fut réveillée par un bruit. Au départ ça semblait lointain puis plus ça se rapprochait, plus elle était en mesure de discerner le son, c'était une voix, et cette voix semblait joyeuse.

-on l'a trouvé, on l'a trouvé!

En entendant ça elle se demanda qui est-ce qu'ils avaient bien pu retrouver ainsi, puis la voix enchaîna alors :

-y ont r'trouvé Vaati, pis y r'viennent avac bentôt!

En entendant ça Zelda laissa tomber sa tête sur son oreiller, ça y est, ils l'ont retrouvé leur connard de Minish sodomite, se dit-elle en se retournant dans son lit, mais au moins je serai pas mal loin quand votre débile de sorcier va venir icitte! Elle habitait dans un abbaye situé dans un village isolé du reste du monde depuis sa tendre enfance. Ce village portait le joli sobriquet de Rostam, il aurait été fondé par une communauté religieuse Rostanienne en l'an 983 et il n'a toujours pas rejoint le monde extérieur depuis. Ce village était très arriéré, tellement arriéré qu'on y pratiquait encore la magie malgré les lois très formelles l'interdisant dans le pays. Elle repensa alors à sa vie dans ce village maudit, toute l'intimidation qu'elle avait subit parce qu'elle était Hylienne et non Rostanienne. Ce village était hypocrite, ils prônaient l'égalité entre les hommes et les femmes, si bien qu'il n'était pas rare de voir un homme faire la cuisine alors que sa femme est partie castrer des porc à mains nue, mais pas le respect des différences. Si tu es une jolie blonde aux cheveux d'or et aux yeux azurs et à la silhouette svelte et féminine, tu n'es pas digne de vivre dans ce village, car pour être belle dans ce trou, il faut être bien ronde et bien potelée et si possible avoir du poil bien visible sur les bras, c'est seulement à ce moment que tu attirais les faveurs des garçons, mais sans ça on te regarde de haut en disant que tu es bien trop frêle et fragile pour t'occuper des bœufs. Les parents de Zelda lui avaient expliqué pourquoi elle était si différente des autres, la raison; c'est parce qu'elle a été adopté à l'âge d'un an, car sa mère adoptive, la botaniste de l'abbaye, Isabella Stiener, était incapable d'avoir des enfants elle même. Le seul ami que Zelda avait eut était le fils du chef du village, Esteban Alighieri, fils de Francesco Alighieri. Il la protégeait comme s'il s'agissait de sa propre sœur, il la protégeait des méchanceté des autres filles du village, il la faisait sentir spéciale à ses yeux, voire même invincible, puisqu'elle et lui pouvaient conquérir ce village de fou comme elle arrêtait pas de lui dire. Elle et lui seraient les deux sorciers les plus puissants de Rostam et ils prendraient la relève de Francesco et d'Hosmund, mais les plans avaient changés, car les deux dirigeant (surtout Francesco) exigeait qu'Esteban fasse un soit-disant pèlerinage pour aiguiser ses pouvoirs de sorcier, laissant ainsi Zelda seule avec les gents du village, sans personne pour la protéger mis à part ses parents adoptif. Elle voyait dans ce pèlerinage un moyen pour l'empêcher de s'épanouir dans ce village et connaître vraiment l'amour, parce qu'au fil du temps, quelque chose s'était développé entre elle et lui, et ce quelque chose était plus que de l'amitié, c'était de l'amour, et elle avait eut l'impression que les commères du villages ont voulut empêcher ça d'aller plus loin. Après cette attaque du «destin» elle était devenue déprimée, tellement que ses parents avaient songé à quitter la communauté avec elle pour qu'elle puisse vivre une vie «normale» loin de ce village de fou. À l'extérieur du village, elle avait rencontré une fille nommée Jessica. elle était la fille d'un des amis de son père et elles s'entendaient bien, sauf que Zelda avait eut beaucoup de difficulté à s'intégrer à son groupe d'amie puisqu'elle n'avait pas du tout les mêmes goûts qu'elles. Ces filles préféraient parler de leur petite vie sociale artificielle sur les réseaux sociaux et leur dernière prise en terme de mode alors que Zelda préférait se poser des questions philosophiques sur la Divine Comédie de Dante1 ou parler de ses découvertes dans le domaine des champignons. Elle adorait les musique lourdes et endiablées comme le métal dans toutes ses formes alors que la bande à Jessica trouvait ce genre de musique trop agressantes et elles préféraient écouter la musique la plus insipide qui soit; la pop. Tout le brouhaha du matin lui avait fait repenser à toute sa vie et elle essaya de chasser ces pensées de sa tête en tentant de se rendormir, mais le bruit que faisait les ecclésiastiques du monastère l'empêchait de retrouver le sommeil. Ah mais pourquoi ils se la ferment pas ces maudits moines là, c'est pas supposé être une convention de se fermer la gueule dans un abbaye, se dit-elle en s'enfonçant plus profondément la tête dans son oreiller. Mais rien à faire, les moines ne se taisaient pas et elle capitula. Elle se leva finalement de son lit et elle alla s'habiller. Elle enfila alors sa soutane rouge qu'elle portait à tous les jours. Elle avait les manches un peu usée et elle n'était visiblement pas adapté pour elle, puisque ce vêtement était conçu pour être porté par un garçon bien bâti, en l'occurrence Esteban. Mais pour elle, cette soutane était une sorte de cocon contre tous les assaut du quotidien et elle s'y sentait en sécurité. À chaque fois qu'elle l'enfilait, ça lui rappelait la présence de son ami Esteban, puisque ce dernier avait déjà porté cette soutane peu avant son départ pour son pèlerinage, pour elle c'était comme avoir Esteban qui la protégeait encore, même s'il était à des kilomètres de Rostam. Ses parents et son amie trouvaient cette habitude un peu malsaine, surtout qu'ils s'apprêtaient à partir de Rostam et à tourner la page sur ce passé et ils la voyaient souvent rêvasser avec cette toge sur le dos dans les endroits où elle avait l'habitude d'aller avec son ami Esteban. Zelda sorti alors de sa chambre pour aller déjeuner. Elle marcha d'un pas pesant vers la petite cantine de l'abbaye et elle vit que tout le petit peuple religieux était là et qu'ils avaient tous un nom en bouche, celui de Vaati. Ils étaient tous surexcités, puisque tôt ce matin, ils ont reçu un appel de l'équipe de recherche comme quoi ils avaient retrouvé le sorcier Minish et qu'ils procéderaient à son escorte jusqu'au village. Les moines discutaient des préparatifs pour la cérémonie d'accueil et à quel point ce serait grandiose de voir le plus grand des traîtres de l'histoire manger à leur table et leur révéler le secret de la toute puissance, celui du craquage des glaces infernales du Cocyte. On va déjà être loin de votre gang de fou quand il va arriver, se dit la none en regardant toute la joie des moines. Puis elle se tourna vers ses parents qui parlaient à son mentor; Hosmund. Le chef des ecclésiastiques portait une soutane pourpre, il avait des cheveux grisonnants qu'il coiffait vers l'arrière ce qui lui donnait un air respectable. Il avait les yeux bleu-gris qui lui donnait un regard perçant qui mettait quiconque le défiant mal à l'aise. Le prêtre passait sa commande auprès de Ralph Gucci, le chimiste de l'abbaye et en l'occurrence son père adoptif. Ralph était un type excentrique, lorsqu'il faisait ses expériences de chimiste, il portait toujours un masqua à gaz à lentilles vertes ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un scientifique fou et il c'était en parti à cause de lui si Zelda aimait le métal. Même s'il avait les cheveux grisonnants, il gardait encore son cœur d'adolescent, il coiffait ses cheveux pour faire une queue de cheval, il portait toujours un chandail qui faisait référence à la chimie et il était surtout quelqu'un avec qui il était agréable de passer du temps.

-Ralph, dit l'ecclésiastique sur un ton posé, je compte sur vous pour nous faire les meilleurs feux d'artifices du monde, on doit montrer à Vaati qu'on sait recevoir.

Zelda soupira profondément tout en regardant Hosmund d'un air mauvais. Elle détestait profondément le prêtre, même s'il était son mentor. Elle savait qu'il était derrière l'idée du pèlerinage d'Esteban et ce dernier ne voulait pas l'avouer, comment défier un homme avec un regard si perçant lorsqu'on est la mal aimée du village. Elle se contentait que de le fixer haineusement tout en mangeant son déjeuné. Puis le prêtre remarqua qu'elle le regardait depuis un bon moment et sur un ton posé et charismatique, il demanda :

-veux-tu ajouter quelque chose Zelda?

-non, se contenta-t-elle de répondre hargneusement

-franchement Zelda, un peu de respect pour ton mentor, fit sa mère sur un ton faussement réprobateur.

La mère adoptive de Zelda faisait penser à une grand-mère. Elle avait une tignasse de cheveux brun pâle et frisé qu'elle coiffait comme une vieille dame pourrait les coiffer. Elle portait aussi de grosses lunettes à fond de bouteille qui la faisait paraître plus vieille qu'elle l'était. Elle était le total opposé de son mari, elle n'aimait pas vraiment détonner du lot et elle préférait toujours de la musique douce. Elle disait que ça aidait les plantes à grandir et à s'épanouir. L'adolescente se demandait toujours comment un chimiste excentrique a pu aimer une botaniste qui avait l'air d'une grand-mère. Puis Hosmund se tourna vers elle en la regardant droit dans les yeux, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il lui parlait.

-et bien Zelda, tu pourrais te rendre utile. Tu pourrais, toi et ta mère, nous faire une délicieuse crème de champignons, puisque tu connais tant les variétés de la Rostanie.

-ouains c'est ça, ronchonna-t-elle en détournant le regard du prêtre.

-mais ça va être une bonne idée ça là, fit Ralph sur un ton enjoué

l'adolescente se leva de table en soupirant et elle alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Elle s'écrasa alors sur son lit. Elle détestait cet endroit, elle détestait à quel point ses parents pouvaient être hypocrites avec les gens du village. Pourquoi c'est faire qu'on leur a pas demandé simplement si on pouvait se pousser de leur village de débile, mais non faut toujours faire compliqué, se dit-elle. Puis elle senti le tissu de sa toge sur ses épaules et ça la calma, y a juste toi qui peut me comprendre Esteban, pensa-t-elle en se laissant enivrer par la sensation duveteuse de la toge sur sa peau. Puis quelqu'un vint alors déranger sa rêverie, c'était son père qui cognait à la porte, et sans qu'elle puisse dire un mot, le chimiste entra dans sa chambre.

-Zelda, faut qu'on parle

à ces mots, la jeune sorcière s'enfonça dans son vêtement, elle connaissait trop bien la signification de cette phrase, c'était toujours à ce moment que son père essayait de lui faire lâcher prise avec Esteban, mais elle, elle gardait toujours espoir qu'il revienne, mais cette fois cette maudite phrase avait un tout autre sens

-il faut profiter de l'occasion pour pouvoir passer à l'action, Hosmund t'as justement demandé d'aller chercher des champignons, pis tu fera à semblant que tu t'es perdu dans l'bois.

-mais tu sais que c'est complètement stupide comme plan ça, papa, si je me perds, j'ai juste à me téléporter icitte, ça tout le monde le sait, fit-elle sur un ton boudeur.

-oui ça je le sais, mais, mettons là, mettons là que tu fais une mauvaise rencontre dans le bois, genre un ours ou des loups

-mouains?

-tu vois où je veux en venir? Bon ben là nous on va aller te «chercher» le soir comme ça on va être à Termina pis tout le monde vont penser qu'on est mort.

-pas sûr que ça va prendre, répondit-elle sur un ton blasé

-je te jure que ça va prendre Zelda, oh et une fois qu'on va être loin d'icitte là, on se débarrasse de c'te vieille patente là

-non, fit l'adolescente fermement, c'est à moi ça!

-tu sais qu'on a pas le choix, ce vêtement là, ça te ronge d'en dedans, pis ça te rends folle. Quand on va être dehors il faudrait que t'aille un minimum de «normalité»

Zelda ne répondit pas, elle se contenta que de rechercher refuge dans la douceur de son vêtement. En la voyant faire son père soupira.

-fais tes affaires Zelda, faut que tu sois parti ben vite.

Puis son père parti et elle resta quelques instants à profiter de la sensation grisante de sa soutane puis l'effet calmant passa et puis elle jeta un dernier regard sur le site de rencontre sur lequel elle s'était inscrite. Son amie Jessica lui avait fortement suggéré d'essayer de rencontrer d'autre garçon autre qu'Esteban puisqu'elle ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il avait sûrement rencontré d'autre filles durant son pèlerinage. Et elle lui répondait naïvement que non, il lui resterait toujours fidèle, mais elle céda sous la pression de son amie et elle décida d'aller voir ailleurs juste par pur plaisir. Elle s'était donc créé un compte sur sous le pseudonyme de «Sorcière_de_Rostanie 2013» pour rencontrer d'autres gars, mais elle tombait seulement que des hommes beaucoup trop vieux pour elle et assez inintéressant, jusqu'au jour où elle tomba sur Link, le «gars de Célesbourg». Il s'adonnait que ce garçon avait les même goût qu'elle, une personnalité attirante et surtout le même âge qu'elle, soit 16 ans. Ils avaient discuté quelques jours de tout et de rien, mais le tout changea lorsqu'il lui parla du fameux équilibre du monde qui avait été brisé par une force obscure, et elle savait exactement quel était cette force justement, les dieux que sa communauté vénèrent sont en fait les Daeva, les démons de l'ombre, les ténèbres originelles, menées par Ahriman. Elle savait ce qu'il manigançait, en sabotant la prophétie, il mettait ainsi à exécution son plan pour reprendre le pouvoir et redevenir un dieu et faire tomber Hylia de son trône. Elle avait réagit nerveusement en essayant de cacher les faits, ce qui avait attiré l'attention de son possible partenaire, puis elle avait décidé de tout lui expliquer en lui pondant un énorme pavé de texte lui expliquant la réelle signification de ce que tout ceci représentait, mais elle réalisa qu'elle venait de faire une énorme erreur, non pas qu'elle trahissait sa communauté (en fait de ça elle s'en foutait pas mal) mais elle s'était fait passer pour une folle une fois de plus, puisqu'il ne répondait pas depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant et que son équilibre mondial devait être une broutille d'adolescent, puisqu'elle savait bien que le nom de Fay était commun pour une fille et qu'il devait faire référence à sa sœur. En voyant qu'il n'avait toujours pas répondu depuis son «euh ok» elle soupira. Bravo Zelda, se dit-elle, tu t'es encore faite passer pour une folle, tu viens de manquer peut-être ta seule chance d'avoir un peu de succès avec un autre gars qu'Esteban. Puis la sensation du tissu de sa soutane la rassura un peu, comme une caresse de la part de son ami qui la rassurait, qui lui disait qu'il était encore auprès d'elle même s'il était à des kilomètres de Rostam. Reviens s'il-te plaît, se dit-elle, moi je t'attendrai jusqu'à ma mort. Elle alla se coucher sur son lit en ruminant encore de doux souvenir qu'elle avait eut avec son meilleur ami si bien qu'elle oublia le programme de la journée. Vers midi son père vint cogner à sa porte :

-Zelda, arrête de niaiser, faut que t'ailles cueillir les champignons pour la crème de champignon de ce soir!

Elle se déconnecta du site de rencontre, se disant qu'elle se donnait de faux espoirs et qu'il fallait mieux croire au retour d'Esteban de son pèlerinage. Elle resta quelques instants devant son écran d'ordinateur à penser à toutes sortes de choses puis elle se décida à prendre ses choses pour aller «cueillir» des champignon. Elle prit son panier en osier qu'elle avait elle même fabriqué et un petit canif pour bien cueillir les eumycètes. Je vais faire la meilleure crème de champignon de ma vie, se dit la none en sortant de l'abbaye. Elle passa dans le village discrètement, le capuchon sur la tête pour ne pas se faire remarquer, mais comme à l'habitude ce stratagème ne marchait jamais et elle subissait un déluge de moqueries de la part des villageois

-Bon gâre dont l'autre lâ qui s'habille encore comme Esteban, fit un vieillard

-not' première fille travâstie, rajouta un autre bonhomme, y'a ben une premiére foué à toute non?

Elle accéléra le pas tout en se répétant à elle même qu'Esteban la protégeait encore malgré son absence. Elle se dirigea vers la forêt au sud du village, puisqu'elle n'y était pas vraiment allé dans sa vie. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour reprendre ses esprits puis elle s'enfonça davantage dans les bois. Habituellement elle allait cueillir des champignon au nord, dans les montagnes où à l'ouest du village, mais jamais au sud. ça être une bonne occasion pour aller me perdre ça, se dit-elle une fois sortie du village. Elle se promena dans la forêt à la recherche de champignons. Elle marcha des heures durant jusqu'à tant de tomber sur une petite mine d'or de variété qu'elle trouvait rarement dans les montagnes où dans la forêt à l'ouest du village. Elle cueilli assez de champignons pour remplir son panier. Elle regarda ses prises en se disant que ses parents n'auraient pas droit à une crème de champignon ce soir, mais bien à un délicieux sauté de chanterelles et de morilles. Elle se dirigea alors plus au sud dans la forêt en se laissant traîner là où ses jambes voulaient bien la mener. Puis soudain elle entendit des voix au loin dans les bois. Mais qui c'est qui peut ben venir icitte, se dit-elle. Puis elle se dirigea vers la source du son et son cœur s'arrêta net lorsqu'elle vit le cortège d'escorte de Vaati. Fuck! Ils étaient partis au sud eux, faut pas qu'il me trouvent! Elle était rendue assez près d'eux si bien qu'elle pouvait très bien discerner leur conversation

-ouas c'est ça j'te dis, not' première travâstie du villâge, à s'habille drette comme un gars, mon homme

-hum intéressant, fit le sorcier

-ben viarge, ça y fâ tellement pas ben s'te vêtement là, on dirait que vu que c't'une étrange, ben à s'arrange pour être étrange, plus étrange que l'épas du villâge.

-Robert, t'sé ben que cé elle l'épaisse du village, rajouta un jeune pour corriger le premier.

En entendant ça, la none avait envie de crier, et d'utiliser ses pouvoirs pour leur donner une bonne correction, mais le problème c'est que le cortège était accompagné d'un autre magicien et c'était Vaati. Elle se contenta de ne pas répondre et de passer son chemin, mais le cortège avait amené des chiens qui avaient vite reniflé son odeur et ils avaient rapidement débusqué la jeune sorcière.

-stupide chiens lâchez moi, gronda Zelda qui se faisait lécher par les canidés qui était trop contents de la voir.

-bon gâre c'est qui qui est là, fit un des villageois en ramenant ses chiens.

La none se releva et elle les dévisagea d'un air mauvais, puis le villageois rajouta :

-eweille rentre dont au villâge avac nous autres tu vas te faire manger par un our'!

puis elle remarqua qu'elle était tombé dans l'œil du sorcier puisque ce dernier la dévorait du regard, alors elle lança :

-je sais me défendre pis je continue mon chemin moi!

Alors le sorcier fronça les sourcils et il lui lança un message télépathique

 _-tu vas rentrer au village avec nous, je sais que tu essaye de te soustraire d'eux en faisant semblant de perdre ton chemin dans les bois c'est écrit dans ton visage, alors tu rentre avec eux ou je te transforme en statue de pierre!_

La none écarquilla les yeux et elle suivit sans broncher les cortège qui la reconduisit au village avec Vaati.

* * *

 **Comment Zelda, une pauvre fille pathétique de campagne, encore accroché aux souvenirs de son ex petit ami parti loin d'elle pour un pèlerinage dont on ne connaît pas la fin pourra devenir l'être vivant le plus puissant d'Hyrule? À vous de le trouver...**


	29. Chapitre 2-7 Vengeance et ténèbres

**voici un petit chapitre avec Link cette fois, il se réveille d'un long sommeil semé de mauvaises surprises...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : vengeance et ténèbres**

une semaine s'écoula avant que l'adolescent ne reprenne conscience. Il était dans son lit et le directeur veillait sur lui.

-enfin tu es réveillé, s'exclama , pendant toute la semaine j'ai craint le pire, je ne voulait pas te perdre.

Link se redressa sur son séant au prix d'une douleur fulgurante au dos et il tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Tout était si embrouillé dans sa tête, il n'avait que de vagues bribes de souvenir qui lui revenait à l'esprit. Il se tourna vers le directeur et il constata qu'il avait une très mauvaise mine, c'est plus que de l'inquiétude qui le rends de même, se dit l'adolescent en regardant le directeur. Puis ce dernier se leva et il alla prévenir le médecin militaire qui était présent qu'il était à nouveau réveillé. Le docteur arriva quelques instants plus tard pour l'examiner.

-Link c'est un miracle que vous ayez survécu, fit le médecin, lorsqu'on vous a trouvé vous étiez en piteux état, mais on dirait qu'il y avait quelque chose en vous qui vous a fait accrocher à la vie je suis certain, parce que de toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un comateux être capable de se régénérer tout en gardant ses niveaux d'hydratation élevé.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il se demandait où était ses amis, et s'ils étaient en sécurité.

-et mes amis eux, questionna l'adolescent, ils vont tu ben?

Le regard du docteur se troubla et il tenta de dévier la conversation sur autre chose, mais Link lui pressa de répondre à son interrogation. Le praticien le regarda droit dans les yeux avec son air troublé et il lui dit :

-je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez prêt à entendre cette vérité...

-j'm'en sacre, je veux savoir si y vont bien!

-d'accord, d'accord... et tout a commencé lorsque nous avons vu Grida débouler sur la grande place à moité nue et visiblement traumatisé que nous avons compris que votre expédition de camping avait mal tourné, le lendemain nous avons envoyé, euh, une équipe de recherche pour vous extraire et nous t'avons trouvé toi et ton amie gisant sur le sol près de la statue de la déesse.

-je m'en fout de ça moi, est-ce que ma gang va bien, pressa le chevalier.

Le médecin se gratta la nuque avant de prendre son souffle.

-je ne sais pas comment vous le dire, mais... nous n'avons pas réussit à retrouver Francisco Pipit.

Link fut abattu en entendant cette nouvelle, mais au fond de lui il espérait que sa meilleure amie soit encore en vie, elle seule pourrait le supporter après un choc pareil.

-nous le présumons mort puisque les recherches n'ont pas put le...

-Tetra elle, est-tu correcte?

L'expression du médecin prit une tournure encore plus grave puisqu'il savait que Link était très attaché à sa meilleure amie et que ce qu'il allait lui annoncer n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

-Link votre amie est... je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous le dire... mais elle n'a pas survécu, elle a été empoisonné par une toxine très puissante et...

-non impossible, ria l'adolescent sur un air mal à l'aise teinté de déni, Tetra peut pas mourir, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre pis qu'à m'attends.

Le professionnel de la santé ne répondit pas.

-je veux aller la voir pis lui dire que je vais bien, rajouta l'adolescent sur son même ton de déni.

Link tenta alors de sortir de son lit et le docteur l'aida à le supporter et ensemble les deux montèrent jusqu'au 2e étage jusqu'à la chambre de la prêtresse. Rendu au second étage, il se défit du support du praticien et il se précipita vers la chambre de son amie. Il frappa alors à sa porte gaîment, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Elle doit encore dormir, se dit le chevalier. Il ouvrit alors la porte de la chambre et il fut choqué de voir qu'il n'y avait personne à l'intérieur. Elle doit être dans la cafétéria c'est sûr, se répétait-il. Il s'apprêtait à redescendre pour aller dire bonjour à son amie, mais le directeur l'en empêcha.

-Link, dit-il sur une voix enroué, pas la peine de chercher ma fille, elle est morte.

Le chevalier ne répondit que par un regard naïf, mais lorsque le directeur posa sa main sur l'épaule son épaule, ce regard naïf et empreint d'une joie digne de retrouvaille se transforma en une détresse inimaginable puisqu'il venait de comprendre que cette mauvaise mine était celle d'un père qui venait d'enterrer sa fille. Il eut un long moment de silence et l'adolescent alla ensuite s'effondrer dans sa chambre. Il pleurait en silence, croyant que Hergo allait à coup sûr se foutre de lui comme il l'avait si bien fait lorsque son grand-père était mort. Puis il se rappela de tous le beaux moment qu'il avait passé avec elle, toutes les fois ou ils regardaient le soleil se coucher du haut de la statue de la déesse, les fois ou ils allaient camper sur l'île du paradis et de toute les fois où elle avait été d'un grand réconfort pour lui, toutes les fois où elle l'avait prise dans ses bras pour calmer sa peine après la mort de son grand-père. Puis il crut entendre une voix, cette voix était celle d'Ahriman.

- _ah, ah, ah mon pauvre ami, si seulement tu n'étais pas aller pleurer dans les bras d'Hylia, ton amie serait encore à tes côtés, mais maintenant elle est entre nos mains, charcutée par mes sbires dans les profondeurs infernales. Dommage qu'une âme si pure subisse un destin pareil!_

Cette voix fit bouillonner en Link une rage incommensurable et un envie de vengeance insatiable, il allait faire payer tous ceux qui lui ont pourrit la vie, à commencer par le roi de l'enfer lui même. Ahriman, tu vas payer, il y avait Hylia qui a brisé ma vie, mais toi tu viens de détruire mon monde, pis tu vas comprendre toute ta douleur. Il quitta alors son lit et il se mit à fouiller sa chambre frénétiquement pour retrouver son épée et quelconque objet qui pourrait lui donner un avantage sur Ahriman. Hélas pour lui, il ne trouva pas son épée ni son bouclier, mais un couteau à lame triangulaire de couleur émeraude. En voyant ce maigre arsenal, il s'effondra à nouveau sur son lit, totalement désemparé. Il passa le reste de la journée ainsi, sautant ainsi le soupé. Il passa toute la soiré à geindre, à nier, à accepter la vérité, à marchander à espérer que tout ceci ne soit qu'une très mauvaise blague ou mieux, un vulgaire rêve et qu'il se réveillera sur terre, en camping au coté de sa meilleure amie, mais en vain, tout ceci était réel. Tetra était morte et Kiko l'était peut-être tout autant, il venait de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis d'un coup, comment pourrait-il s'en remettre? Il finit alors par succomber à la fatigue, mais il ne dormait que d'un sommeil léger, tiraillé par le remord et la peine. Vers minuit un murmure se fit entendre ce qui arracha Link à son fragile sommeil. Il se leva d'un bond la rage au ventre croyant encore que Ahriman voulait le narguer. Il saisit le poignard et il sortit de sa chambre prêt à tuer quiconque allait se foutre de lui. Il ne vit personne dans le couloir, mise à part un être encapuchonné, il était vêtu d'une chape noire violacée qui revoyait des éclats de saphir. Il regardait Link d'un air énigmatique. Lorsque le chevalier l'aperçut, il couru dans sa direction pour lui assener un violent coup de poignard en plein cœur. Sa lame ne rencontra que le vide, puisque l'être s'était déplacé. Tu veux jouer à ça maudit Daeva, se dit-il en regardant l'être qui continuait à le fixer de son air énigmatique, ben tu vas être servit. Il examina les alentours et il vit que l'être se trouvait maintenant près de la cantine. Le chevalier se précipita et à nouveau il se déplaça comme s'il patinait. En le voyant faire Link avait des doutes, il avait déjà vu ce genre de mouvement à la fois gracieux et robotique. J'ai déjà vu ça quelque part, on aurait dit... Fay? Il ouvrit alors la porte du premier étage de l'école de chevalerie pour se retrouver dehors. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et il retrouva la trace de l'être saphir. Il se dirigea vers lui et encore une fois, il s'éloigna. Link le suivit, ne sachant pas où cette chose bleutée allait l'entraîner. Il passa devant le bazar puis devant la grande place où l'équipe du soir patrouillait. Puis il comprit que l'être saphir le guidait vers le cimetière. Il arrêta sa course folle devant la tombe de son amie Tetra et il vit une chose étrange; son uniforme de chevalier était soigneusement plié sur la sépulture de sa meilleure amie, comme une offrande. Puis l'être bleu fit son apparition

-par Hylia, je vous croyais mort maître, dit-il.

Link reconnut instantanément ce timbre de voix, c'était celle de Fay. Il se retourna et il vit que l'être avait enlevé son capuchon, révélant ainsi son visage, celui de l'être saphir qui habite l'épée maîtresse, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent. Elle paraissait plus humaine et moins robotique, en fait, elle avait maintenant de magnifiques cheveux bleuté et de jolis yeux expressifs d'où émanaient une énorme joie à revoir son maître. En fait elle ressemblait maintenant à un équivalent bleuté et féminin de la fiotte de Ghirahim.

-Fay c'est tu vraiment toi, lança le chevalier hébété.

-oui maître c'est bien moi, alors comment trouvez-vous ma nouvelle apparence?

Link ne répondit pas.

-pardonnez moi, maître, je sais que ce n'est pas le moment.

-comment ça se fait que t'es rendue de même Fay?

-Hylia dans ses dernier moments m'a confié un peu de sa grâce pour que je puisse vous aider à combattre ce qui vient. En effet, elle sait que la fin du monde est à nos portes. Elle craint le pire en ayant vu ce que Ahriman était capable de vous faire. Elle vous implore de l'aider en détruisant le mal à la source.

Le chevalier la regarda en sourcillant, sachant très bien ce qu'allait être la suite.

-Elle regrette amèrement d'avoir caché son existence à l'humanité toute entière. Elle ne voulait pas révéler à ses sœurs son existence et toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, sachant très bien que les autres déesses y ont goûté. Elle a fait de son possible pour combattre ses messager, Ganondorf, Vaati et l'Avatar du Néant, mais elle était bien loin de se douter qu'Il influencerait les peuples d'Hyrule, les rendant brutaux, vils et traîtres, bref à son image, continua Fay, ses pouvoirs grandissent à un rythme alarmant si bien qu'Hylia n'a pas été capable de le renfermer après sa libération, elle a préféré le cacher comme on cache une vilaine plaie...

il se rappela des mots que Ahriman lui avait dit en tenant Hylia sous son joug «c'est ce pourquoi ta ligné sert depuis toujours; couvrir ses fautes!» cette phrase lui trottait dans la tête comme un vers d'oreille.

-Et moi dans tout ça, je suis juste celui qui ramasse ses dégâts, j'ai pas la force d'aller encore sauver le monde, répondit le chevalier sur un ton triste, de toute façon y'a rien à sauver cette fois. j'en ai assez fait Fay, je m'en sacre si le monde chute, de toute façon il s'est déjà trop enfoncé pour que je puisse faire quoique ce soit.

-maître, je vous en conjure, vous devez reprendre les armes, pour le salut de l'humanité!

Il roula des yeux par désapprobation, puis elle ajouta en lui tendant ses armes:

-voyez là l'occasion parfaite pour faire souffrir ce misérable maître, il a osé vous retirer ce qui avait de plus cher à vos yeux!

Link regardait ses armes avec attention, je dois arrêter de m'apitoyer sur mon sort pour une fois, être un homme, pis venger Tetra. Ahriman tu t'en ai pris à la mauvaise personne, se dit-il en dégainant son épée triomphalement. Puis il regarda l'esprit bleu droit dans les yeux avec un air avide de vengeance avant de lui dire :

-d'accord Fay j'embarque... Ahriman va souffrir!

-maître je suis contente de votre enthousiasme, s'exclama l'esprit bleu, mais sachez avant toute chose que votre épée ne sera pas suffisante pour le vaincre, il vous faudra retrouver les trois lames de la Triforce d'abord pour pouvoir occire ses ténèbres.

Link se rappela alors le couteau à la lame triangulaire qu'il avait prit pour traquer Fay lorsqu'il croyait que ce n'était qu'un div qui venait en rajouter une couche. Son terminator qui n'était plus si robotique que ça maintenant, lui expliqua qu'il existait dans le monde deux autres lames similaires à la sienne qui devaient être bénies par les trois déesses fondatrices d'Hyrule, Farore, Nayru et Din. Ces lames une foi toutes sanctifiées pouvaient accorder un vœu unique qui aurait le pouvoir de ramener l'équilibre du monde à la normale. Elle lui informa aussi que ces trois lames étaient une issue de secours que Hylia avait créé au cas où de puissantes forces maléfiques prenaient le monde de cours comme Ahriman. Ces trois poignards nécessitaient que trois humains (zora ou goron) avec un cœur assez pur puisse les porter et être reconnus par les trois déesses.

-ah d'accord, fit le chevalier un peu perplexe, et où c'est que je vas les trouver ces deux autres personnes au cœur soit-disant pur?

-maître n'oubliez pas que je peux détecter des chose, lui répondit Fay sur un ton taquin, et justement une personne au cœur pur ne devrait pas être si difficile à trouver.

Link lui répondit alors naïvement, croyant que trouver un «bon gars» allait être assez facile. Il demanda alors à Fay d'activer son pouvoir pour qu'au moins quelqu'un de Célesbourg puisse l'accompagner dans sa quête. Fay accepta avec joie, voyant que son maître était très motivé à accomplir sa revanche. Il prit son épée et il suivit le signal qu'elle lui renvoyait et il se dirigea au nord de son village natal à la course, si bien qu'il perdit Fay de vue. Oh, oh sûrement que ça doit être quelqu'un de l'école de chevalerie, se dit-il le cœur battant, je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir autant que moi se venger de la mort de Tetra! Puis il s'arrêta devant l'école de chevalerie en pointant son épée, mais maintenant il avait perdu le signal. Il le redirigea au nord et il capta le signal une fois de plus. Finalement c'est peut-être quelqu'un qui habite sur terre, se dit-il déçu. Puis Fay arriva derrière lui.

-maître j'aurai dût vous prévenir qu'il n'y a personne d'autre que vous avec un cœur assez pur pour porter le poignard du Courage à Célesbourg.

-ah ouains, répondit le chevalier sur un ton sarcastique, pis le fait que j'ai supposément du sang de div en moi ça compte pas ça?

-bien euh, être le nouveau chevalier d'Hylia compte pour beaucoup maître, dit le terminator sur un ton mal habile, oh et vous avez oublié votre uniforme sur la tombe de votre amie.

L'adolescent pris alors son uniforme et Fay rajouta :

-vous devez vous reposer mon maître, vous avez une longue route semée d'embûches qui vous attends.

Il acquiesça et il rentra alors à l'école de chevalerie. Son sommeil fut très léger, car maintenant il ne pensait qu'à une chose; avoir sa revanche et maintenant il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin pour l'accomplir. Il se tôt le lendemain matin (même si c'est techniquement le même jour) sans prendre son café. Il avait trop hâte de se venger qu'il voulait gagner le plus de temps possible. Il enfila son uniforme de chevalier, comme un symbole de justicier. Il prit ensuite quelque chose qui pouvait agir comme un sac (parce que son sac à dos était resté sur terre comme pour sa tente) et il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour le remplir de denrée pour son grand pèlerinage vindicatif. Galina lui demanda pourquoi il vidait ainsi le garde manger et il lui expliqua qu'il allait faire un grand voyage pour se ressourcer un peu. Après avoir passé cet obstacle, parce que Galina était assez réticente à ce qu'il prenne autant de nourriture pour faire une autre expédition et surtout parce qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre définitivement comme les deux autres, il alla voir le directeur pour lui faire ses adieux. M. Gaepora sembla alors très ému que l'adolescent parte.

-Link reviens moi vivant, je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu ma fille.

-inquiétez-vous pas là, je vais revenir vivant!

Le directeur acquiesça et l'adolescent se prépara alors à partir lorsqu'il croisa Grida dans le corridor qui se jeta alors dans ses bras.

-Link t'es vivant, dit-elle avec une pointe de sanglot, on croyait que t'étais mort.

-j'me suis réveillé hier Grida, lui répondit-il spontanément.

Puis l'amie de Kiko remarqua que l'adolescent s'apprêtait à partir.

-pis où tu t'en vas comme ça, demanda-t-elle.

-je vais retrouver Kiko, pis un peu d'espoir, répondit-il les larmes aux yeux.

-retrouve le, s'il te plaît, geignit alors Grida, je sais pas comment je pourrai faire pour vivre sans lui.

-inquiète toi pas, fit Link, tu le reverras.

Puis les deux se firent leurs adieux et l'adolescent quitta alors son village pour prendre son envol vers là où le signal de Fay le menait. L'esprit bleu informa alors son maître des dangers du voyage.

-maître, sachez qu'avec votre malédiction, il faudra être sur vos gardes. Selon les rumeurs, Ahriman dirigerait un culte de puissants sorciers qui le vénèrent comme un dieu. Ces mages sont très aux faits des techniques de magie que ces démons emploient et seront capable d'absorber les pouvoirs de votre marque pour vous transformer à nouveau en div.

-pas grave, fit-il insouciant, on peut prendre la voie des airs pis parcourir de grandes distances non?

-j'aimerai que ce soit aussi simple que ça maître, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton grave, mais ce démon est plus malin qu'on ne le croit, rappelez vous ce qui est arrivé à votre père.

L'adolescent pensa alors à ce qui avait emporté son père dans la mort, un avion à réaction et sûrement que Ahriman allait se servir de ce stratagème pour détruire la seule chose qui se tenait entre lui et la domination mondiale. Il alla à la forêt de Fironne pour aller chercher ses affaires. En atterrissant, il faisait chaud et très humide et c'était pénible à endurer. Il arriva finalement aux tentes et il eut un regain de remord. Il voyait le campement comme il était lorsqu'ils l'avaient abandonné sous le coup de la peur. Tout était intact, comme figé dans le temps. Il y avait la tente où son meilleur ami et Grida était en train de le faire, elle était ouverte comme un nid douillet qui avait été profané puisque maintenant ce couple était brisé. Et il y avait l'autre tente, cette tente aurait pu devenir elle aussi un nid d'amour si Link n'avait pas manifesté autant de pudeur envers son amie, s'il ne l'avait pas repoussée. C'est toute de ma faute c'qui est arrivé à mes amis, se dit le chevalier sur un air morose, j'ai brisé des vie pis c'est de ma faute ce qui arrive, mais je dois arranger ça. Il commença alors à vider sa tente et il tomba alors sur le foulard rouge de sa meilleure amie. En le voyant, il avait envie de pleurer, puisque ce foulard était tout ce qui restait de Tetra. Non ressaisit toi Link, c'est pas le moment, se répétait-il, c'est pas le moment de brailler, faut se venger! Il démonta alors sa tente péniblement avant de transférer ses denrées dans son sac à dos puis il se dirigea vers les profondeurs de la forêt, là où se trouvait cette personne au cœur pur.

* * *

 **Comment un garçon qui vient de perdre ses deux meilleurs amis pourra s'en tirer maintenant, car sans Tetra Link n'a presque personne pour le supporter dans sa peine... pourra-t-il vaincre Ahriman et les ténèbres originelles?**


	30. Chapitre 2-8 le second porteur

**la seconde quête pour sauver le monde des griffes d'Ahriman commence, et comment Link va-t-il s'en tirer sans ses repères? et aussi la présentation d'un autre personnage...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : à la recherche du second porteur**

Le revanchard marchait depuis trois bonnes heures en direction du nord, vers le signal que lui revoyait son épée. Il avait laissé derrière lui le temple de la contemplation ainsi que sa végétation luxuriante. Les grands arbres touffus de la forêt laissaient place à d'autres plus frêles dont l'écorce se pelait en grand lambeau rappelant le papier, il était rentré dans une forêt de bouleaux. Le terrain était irrégulier, montant et descendant au rythme des collines. Puis soudain il croisa une rivière, un coude agité par les remous du courant lui indiqua d'où le courant venait. Il la suivit en remontant le flux de l'eau qui ruisselait, pensant que ç'a allait sûrement le mener vers le second porteur. La nuit tomba et il s'installa pour le souper. Il repensait alors à sa vie commune avec Tetra, comment je ferai après pour vivre ma vie sans elle, se dit-il en contemplant le foulard rouge de son amie. En regardant le bout de tissu, il crut ouïr un écho de son amie; tu vas voir Link t'es capable de t'en sortir, lui disait-elle en lui faisant un de ses fameux clins d'œil. Il se rappela alors comment ils s'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, il avait trois ans et elle quatre. Ils étaient comme chien et chat, tantôt ils détestaient et à l'autre moment ils passaient du bon temps ensemble. Leur amitié s'était développée au fil du temps et les deux s'entendaient bien, ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, jouaient à toute sorte de jeux et ils faisaient tout le temps leur projets scolaire ensemble. Puis cette pensé nostalgique en entraîna une autre, il se rappela comment son histoire d'amour a commencé avec elle. Tout commença un matin d'été, lorsqu'ils étaient parti camper sur l'île du paradis, ils s'étaient tous deux réveillés en même temps et ils avaient remarqués que ce qui les avaient réveillé était le fait qu'ils se tenaient la main. À ce moment il avait eut un certain béguin pour elle. À partir de ce moment, les deux étaient les meilleurs amis du monde et ils étaient quasiment inséparable. Et lorsque son grand-père mourut, tout le soutient qu'elle lui avait apporté avait fait évoluer, grâce à sa gratitude, l'amitié forte en amour profond. À partir de ce moment là, il s'était épris d'elle, mais il n'osait pas lui dire. Il planait plutôt sur son nuage de fantasmes, s'imaginant qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie avec elle, se marier et même avoir des enfants avec elle. Mais tout avait changé quand il avait entendu Kiko et Grida le faire au dessus de lui, juste l'idée de le faire avec Tetra lui paraissait horriblement dégueulasse comme une relation incestueuse. Et heureusement que Tetra lui avait dit qu'elle n'éprouvait aucun sentiments pour lui et qu'il pourrait vivre sa vie avec une autre, mais maintenant que cette ordure égocentrique et narcissique qui se fait appeler le boss des ténèbres l'avait tué, il ressentait un grand sentiment de responsabilité et de regret. J'aurais dût l'aimer au lieu de la rejeter comme un épais, j'aurais dût lui avouer mes sentiments, j'aurais dût l'aimer pis lui montrer ma gratitude, mais j'ai tout fait foiré pis maintenant je suis seul. J'aurais dû m'accrocher à mes sentiments pour elle, comme ça j'aurais pas causé sa mort en retournant les pierres qui devaient pas être retournées. Voyant que la nuit tombait, il installa sa tente et il alla se coucher en repensant à toute cette histoire. Il s'endormit alors à poing fermé après cette mauvaise journée puis il fit un rêve étrange, il était sur un banc à Célesbourg, avec Tetra, elle ne disait rien puis elle articula :

-je comprends pas, après toutes ces années de loyaux services à la déesse je me rends compte que ma famille servait juste de bouc émissaire pour cacher les fautes à Hylia. Toutes les Zelda qui ont subit ben des tourments tout ça pour quoi? Cacher l'existence d'un autre dieu. Tout ce en quoi j'ai crut toute ma vie, la miséricorde divine, la grâce d'Hylia... tout ça c'était des niaiseries! J'ai gaspillé ma vie à glorifier les paroles et les actions d'une déesse qui utilisait mes ancêtre pour cacher l'existence d'Ahriman.

Link acquiesça, puisque lui aussi était dans la même situation que son amie, puis son amie se leva du banc et elle regarda à l'horizon.

-je sais pas Link, est-ce qu'on devrait faire confiance davantage à Hylia après ce qu'elle nous a fait... moi je dis que non, je veux voir ce que ce Ahriman a à m'offrir! Moi tout ce que je demande c'est un souverain bon qui m'utilisera pas comme un bouc émissaire, j'aimerais glorifier cet éternel seigneur, dit-elle laconiquement en s'approchant d'une plate-forme de saut.

-Tetra, ressaisit toi, lui dit Link sur un ton inquiet, pourquoi tu veux vouer un culte à celui qui t'as tué, pourquoi tu veux le glorifier?

À ce moment Tetra s'approcha du bord de la plate-forme de saut et elle regarda Link droit dans les yeux.

-Link j'ai été ta guide durant tes moments de malheur et Hylia a été la mienne durant les mien, mais quand la lumière te crache dessus, que fais-tu?

-Tetra arrête!

Elle ne lui répondit que par un de ses fameux clins d'œil et elle lança;

-plonge avec moi Link, plonge avec moi dans les ténèbres et découvre avec moi ce nouveau monde!

-Tetra, non!

Puis elle bascula dans le vide, en la voyant faire l'adolescent parti à sa suite en espérant qu'il allait pouvoir la sauver de l'emprise de la gravité. Il plongea à son tour et Tetra le regardait d'un air détendu.

-bien mon ami, laisse les ténèbres venir à toi, laisse Ahriman nous guider vers la miséricorde, le monde sera mieux grâce à lui, les guerres de pouvoirs, la corruption, les fausses religions. Tout prendra fin avec lui, et notre monde pourra connaître la paix.

L'adolescent tenta alors de l'attraper, mais la distance entre les deux se creusait de plus en plus, puis il vit le ciel s'obscurcir et des volutes de fumé nauséabonde s'élever tout autour de lui puis il vit un énorme monstre de métal apparaître des profondeurs. Cette masse métallique à trois visage se réveilla et elle ouvrit une de ses gueules enflammées

-viens à moi mon seigneur, viens à moi dans toute ta splendeur!

Puis il se réveilla, ou du moins il se réveilla de ce rêve. Il se trouvait maintenant loin de cette fosse, dans une forêt sombre et épaisse où le chemin de la sortie semblait inexistant, comme si elle était infinie. Il se promena quelques instants avant d'entendre des cris de détresse.

-sauve moi Link, sauve moi.

-Tetra, j'arrive!

Il courut vers la source des cris, mais il ne trouva pas la source à proprement parlé.

-sauve moi, je t'en supplie!

Le chevalier tenta tant bien que mal de trouver l'origine de ce cris de détresse et après de longue minutes de recherche il trouva finalement leur source. C'était une fille à la robe rouge, couchée sur le dos dans un linceul de champignons avec une dague planté dans le cœur.

-sauve moi, geignit-elle en voyant l'adolescent arriver.

Il se précipita alors sur elle, mais il était trop tard elle s'éteignit avant même qu'il ne puisse lui retirer la dague. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux avant de lancer tout bonnement;

-maître réveillez-vous!

Le chevalier ne comprenait pas ce que ça voulait dire, puis il se réveilla en voyant que Fay se tenait à moins de deux centimètre de son visage.

-va-t'en donc Fay, grommela l'adolescent en se retournant dans son sac de couchage, pis laisse moi donc dormir!

-maître, nous avons une longue route à faire aujourd'hui, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué.

Link sorti alors de sa tente encore endormi, il régnait la fraîcheur du matin lorsque la rosée vient à peine de tomber, son déjeuné était composé de noix du style mélange du randonneur, il les mangea sans trop parler, il regardait Fay d'un air maussade puisque cette dernière, étant têtue, voulait qu'il se dépêche à manger pour continuer sa route, malgré la souffrance qu'il subissait après la perte de sa meilleure amie. Il repensait à ce que Tetra lui avait dit dans son rêve, il essayait de ne pas se culpabiliser pour ces folie mais en vain, c'était de sa faute s'il avait ignoré les avertissements qu'on lui avait lancé, c'était de sa faute si Tetra vouait maintenant un culte en enfer pour la gloire du maître courroucé, si bien qu'il s'arrêta un instant pour se retenir de fondre en larme.

-Maître, est-ce que tout va bien?

-oui, oui, Fay tout va bien.

-maître, je ressens en vous une grande peine, vous sentez vous coupable de la mort de votre amie?

Link hocha de la tête alors Fay enchaîna :

-maître, ne vous culpabilisez pas, fit Fay sur un ton compatissant, ce n'est pas entièrement de votre faute. Je vous ai fait retourner des pierres qui ne devaient pas être retournées, je vous ai fait déterrer une immonde vérité qui gisait au plus profond de l'oubli de l'homme et par le fait même, j'ai permis à Ahriman de s'approcher de vous et de vous causer du tors à vous et à dame Tetra. Je n'ai pas assez de mots pour décrire à quel point ma honte est grande, car par le fait même j'ai causé la perte de ma sainte créatrice.

-moi aussi j'ai de quoi à voir la dedans Fay, je t'ai aidé à retourner ces roches là, et à cause de moi Tetra est... est perdue, j'aurais pas du la rejeter comme ça, j'aurais pas du, pleura-t-il!

-Maître, répondit Fay en le cajolant, nous avons tous notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui arrive, mais vous ne devez pas vous apitoyer sur votre sort.

-je sais, mais Tetra c'était comme, comme... ma mère que j'ai jamais eut, comment je vas faire pour trouver le courage Fay, comment?

L'esprit bleu ne répondit seulement que par un simple «courage maître». Link acquiesça, puis il continua alors à marcher alors plus loin en suivant la rivière et les bouleau laissèrent leur place à des conifères, des pins plus précisément, leurs épines formaient un tapis doré qui donnait au lien un air sacré. L'adolescent endeuillé tentait de se changer les idées, il se rappelait très bien comment les affres de la dépression l'avaient eut la première fois lors de la mort de son grand-père. C'était la même rengaine que maintenant, il s'apitoyait sur son sort au lieu d'avancer et c'est cette chute qui l'empêchait de se relever, mais comment ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort lorsqu'on voit sa meilleure amie jouer les apôtre des ténèbres. Il pensa alors à cette mystérieuse fille qui l'implorait de le sauver, et chose étrange il trouvait qu'elle avait des airs de familles avec cette fameuse «sorcière_de_Rostanie 2013» alias Zelda. Après tout c'était peut-être un signe du destin. Il continua à marcher avec cette drôle de pensée en tête.

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de ce drame, Lucas se réveilla vers 10 heures du matin. Il se sentait léger ce matin, parce que c'était son 15e anniversaire. Il allait passer un excellent moment en compagnie d'Arielle, sa meilleure amie qui comble de chance avait son anniversaire en même temps que le sien. Il se leva pour s'habiller. Il mit un des vieux polo rouge de son grand frère, ainsi qu'un short cargo. J'espère qu'elle voudra ben d'un gars comme moi, se dit-il en contemplant ses choix vestimentaire dans le miroir. Lucas ressemblait peu à Link, il avait un visage enfantin qui lui donnait des airs d'un enfant de 12 ans, même s'il en avait 15. Il y avait aussi un je ne sais quoi dans son regard qui lui donnait un air désintéressé sur presque tout sur quoi il posait les yeux. Lucas était myope, mais contrairement à son grand frère Nicholas, il n'avait pas opté pour des verres de contact et il portait des lunettes qui lui donnait à ses yeux brun acajou un air cartoonesque. Aussi il était plus petit que son cousin d'une tête. Il ne coiffait quasiment jamais ses cheveux blonds, et à vrai dire, c'était le seul point commun qu'il avait avec son cousin, ses cheveux en champ de bataille avec un vague toupet placé à droite. Après de longues minutes de contemplations, il se décida enfin à sortir de sa chambre et à aller déjeuner. En se dirigeant vers la salle à manger, il senti un parfum bien familier, celui ses crêpes favorites. Il s'assit alors à table alors que sa mère lui apporta son repas favori.

-bonne fête mon grand, lui dit-elle sur un ton réconfortant.

Lucas lui répondit alors par un sourire aimant et satisfait avant de s'attaquer à son déjeuner. Sa mère, (Clémence) était une femme âgé dans la quarantaine, elle avait une certaine ressemblance avec Link puisque c'était sa tante. elle coiffait toujours ses cheveux châtain en queue de cheval ce qui lui donnait toujours l'air d'une ménagère des années 50. malgré son apparence, elle était une docteure à l'hôpital général de Bourg-Clocher. Elle avait quitté son mari peu avant la naissance de Lucas et à chaque fois qu'il lui demandait pourquoi elle était parti ainsi, elle trouvait toujours le moyen de changer de sujet sans vraiment lui donner des réponses. Depuis elle subvenait toujours aux besoins de sa famille seule, et depuis que son fils Nicholas était parti étudier à l'université, son fardeau financier s'était allégé et elle pouvait offrir quelques petits luxes à son jeune fils qui restait encore avec elle.

-ton frère m'a dit qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui pour te voir pis passer un peu de temps avec toi, rajouta-t-elle, me semble que ça faisait longtemps que vous avez pas fait de quoi ensemble vous deux.

En entendant ça Lucas se rappela du bon vieux temps. Tous les bon moments qu'il avait passé en compagnie de son grand frère, toutes les fois ils avaient joué aux jeux vidéo jusque tard dans la nuit jusqu'au point d'en être trop fatigué le lendemain pour se lever du lit pour aller à l'école. Mais aujourd'hui il ne pourrait pas perpétuer cette tradition puisqu'il avait rendez-vous avec Arielle. Puis au moment où Lucas voulait lui dire qu'il ne pourrait pas passer de temps avec son grand frère, il arriva. Nicholas avait beaucoup de traits en commun avec son petit frère, le même genre de visage mais avec les trait plus fin et raffiné d'un adulte, (et surtout sans les lunettes) car ce dernier avait 20 ans.

-Nicho, fit le cadet joyeusement

-bonne fête le frère, répondit-il jovialement, pis t'es tu prêt à gamer

Habituellement le jeune adolescent aurait répondu oui sans hésiter, mais aujourd'hui il avait rendez-vous avec son amie.

-j'aurais ben aimé, mais aujourd'hui je peux pas j'ai rendez-vous avec Arielle, elle m'a promis qu'à serait là aujourd'hui

L'universitaire sourcilla quelque peu, en pensant à ce que son frère aurait bien pu faire pour la convaincre de venir à son anniversaire, parce qu'il savait que son petit frère pouvait se montrer très possessif des fois et qu'une il a déjà été à l'origine de la rupture de sa petite amie. Il ne se contenta que de lui répondre un simple «ah ben les temps changent on dirait» et de lui offrir son présent. Lucas fut très heureux lorsqu'il vit la pochette du jeu «Foguedenoïde : outer F» (1) le dernier volet de la saga à succès de la Game-Station mettant en vedette la chasseuse de prime intergalactique aux méthodes peu orthodoxe; Seamus Aranne. Il avait très envie d'essayer le jeu maintenant, mais il savait qu'il avait un rendez-vous aujourd'hui. Puis l'adolescent regarda l'heure et il eut un moment de panique, puisqu'il savait que son amie allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Il se rua alors à la salle de bain pour se peigner en vitesse et avoir l'air un minimum présentable pour Arielle. Pendant ce temps son grand frère alla s'asseoir pour discuter un peu avec sa mère. Il lui fit part de ses impressions concernant le rendez-vous «galant» que son petit frère avait réussit à avoir, mais elle lui répondit naïvement qu'il grandissait et que inexorablement il allait suivre la voie de son frère aîné. Puis on sonna à la porte et Nicholas alla répondre. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il tomba nez à nez avec une fille qui avait l'âge de son frère cadet. Il s'agissait d'Arielle, elle avait les cheveux blonds et elle les avait coiffé de manière à avoir deux tresse ce qui lui donnait un air de fillette.

-allô, est-ce que Lucas est là? Demanda-t-elle sur un ton enjoué et innocent.

-ben oui, répondit l'universitaire avant de se retourner, Lucas ton amie est là!

sitôt qu'il entendit son aîné annoncer l'arrivé de son amie, le petit blondinet sortit à la course de la salle de bain malgré le fait qu'il était à moitié peigné puisque le derrière de sa tête ressemblait encore à un champ de bataille.

-Salut ari, dit-il maladroitement.

-Bonne fête Lucas, lui répondit-elle.

-bonne fête à toi, lui répondit-il en retour.

Puis il eut un moment de silence trahissant le malaise de l'adolescent. Pour lui sauver la mise son grand frère lança :

-bon ben amusez-vous ben tout les deux!

Cette réplique ramena Lucas sur terre. Il acquiesça alors et les deux amis se dirigèrent alors vers la voiture qui s'était garée dans l'entrée. Mais avant qu'il puisse partir sa mère lui donna son téléphone intelligent pour qu'il puisse la rejoindre au cas il y aurait un pépin. La mère d'Arielle les accueillit lorsqu'ils furent à bord de la petite berline familiale et ils commencèrent le programme de leur anniversaire synchronisé. Le premier arrêt était au cinéma où ils avaient prévu d'aller voir «Mauvais Maurice; la route infernale» qui venait juste de sortir au grand écran. Lorsqu'ils furent arrivé à destination, Lucas sortit de sa gêne et il prit en quelque sorte les commandes de cette sortie d'anniversaire. C'est lui qui commanda les deux billet pour le film et il choisit les places où ils allaient s'asseoir pour le film. Après le film, le père d'Arielle vint les chercher et ils se rendirent là où elle habitait et ils passèrent de nombreuses heures à jouer à plein de jeux vidéo sur la Game-Station, si bien que Lucas regrettait de ne pas avoir apporté son présent que son frère lui avait fait, «Foguedenoïde : outer F» pour pouvoir le monter à son amie. Puis l'heure du soupé arriva et les deux eurent droit à un repas d'anniversaire digne de ce nom. C'était du jambon comme Arielle l'aimait, rôti avec du sirop d'érable venu tout droit de Rostanie. Lucas n'aimait pas trop le jambon, mais il ne dit pas un mot puisqu'il savait qu'il était l'invité et que c'était la fête de sa meilleure amie. Pendant le repas, les parents d'Arielle discutèrent avec Lucas pour faire plus ample connaissance avec lui, puisque habituellement, il venait seulement pour faire des projets scolaire avec elle. Il leur parla de ses cours d'escrime qu'il suivait et bien sûr de ce qu'il aimait dans la vie, comme l'informatique et les jeux vidéos. En entendant les parents d'Arielle étaient satisfait de savoir qu'elle fréquentait un garçon qui partageait les même goûts qu'elle. Puis la discussion tourna sur la journée et autre broutille du quotidien jusqu'à tant qu'une personne très spéciale arrive. Cette personne était bien sûr Esteban. Il travaillait pour le compte du père à Arielle qui tenait une boutique d'antiquité nommé Petits Trésors et Esteban était celui qui s'occupait de lui dénicher les trouvailles les plus rares et grâce à lui sa boutique d'antiquité avait prit son envol. Esteban était un garçon bien bâti d'environ 18 ans, mais il semblait en avoir 25 tellement sa pilosité faciale était forte, puisqu'il portait une magnifique petite barbiche. il avait de longs cheveux noirs et des yeux bleus-gris perçant si bien qu'il pouvait facilement gagner n'importe quel concours de pince sans rire. Il parlait avec un accent assez prononcé ou comme il le dit si bien, un accent du terroir Rostanien. Arielle parlait souvent de lui, contant toute sorte d'anecdote sur ce type, si bien que Lucas commençait à croire qu'il n'était là que pour lui ravir son amie. En le voyant, l'expression du blondinet passa de la joie à la colère. Pendant que les parents de son amie étaient en train de l'accueillir, elle lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas

-Lucas, ça va, lui demanda-t-elle.

-il était pas supposé ne pas être là lui, répondit-il hargneusement

-franchement relaxe un peu là, c'est quand même un associé de mon père, il doit avoir fait une découverte, genre.

-mais il était pas obligé de passer à ma fête!

-c'est quand même la mienne aussi.

Puis pour chasser le malaise, Arielle salua le nouvel arrivant et ce dernier répondit aux salutation de la jeune adolescente.

-Salut, je t'avais pas vu, répondit le jeune homme sur son accent Rostanien, oh et bonne fête en passant!

-il connaît ta date de fête, siffla rageusement Lucas.

Elle ne répondit pas et tout le monde qui s'était levé prirent place à table. Puis Esteban raconta ce qu'il avait trouvé et pourquoi il devait à ce point voir le père d'Arielle.

-j'ai réussit à dénicher d'un ami une antiquité unique que les collectionneurs vont s'arracher à prix d'or, un vraie petite perle.

-ah oui, fit le père enthousiasmé, et est-ce que tu l'as avec toi en ce moment?

-non, je voulais vous en faire la surprise! Et puisque c'est la fête de votre fille, je pourrai lui montrer en premier pour voir ce qu'elle en pense.

-oh oui ça serait un beau cadeau de fête, répondit la mère d'Arielle

à ce moment Lucas soupira bruyamment ce qui attira l'attention de tout le monde, provocant ainsi un petit malaise qu'Esteban s'empressa de chasser rapidement

-oh désolé, je savais pas que vous aviez des invité, répondit-il en se tournant vers Lucas, vraiment j'aurais dut attendre un peu avant de venir. Si tu veux tu peux venir avec moi pour voir ma trouvaille.

-oh oui ça serait un beau cadeau de fête pour lui, lança Arielle d'un ton joyeux.

-oh et c'est votre anniversaire à tout les deux, ben bonne fête à toi euh...

-Lucas Forester, fit l'adolescent froidement

-bon je vais pas trop m'imposer, moi là, je vais vous laisser puis on ira voir cette relique ensemble ok.

-oui j'ai tellement hâte de la voir, rajouta Arielle.

Puis le chasseur d'antiquité se leva de table et la mère d'Arielle aussi puisqu'elle allait chercher le gâteau d'anniversaire de sa fille. Après avoir soufflé les quinze chandelles, et avoir ouvert ses cadeaux Arielle s'empressa d'aller déballer le dernier, c'est à dire jeter un œil la première à la si rare antiquité qu'Esteban avait parlé pendant le repas, au grand regret de Lucas qui espérait passer une nuit tranquille chez elle. Une fois à l'extérieur Esteban ouvrit le coffre de sa voiture pour leur montrer la fameuse relique, mais elle ne s'y trouvait pas.

-ah taboire, j'ai dut l'oublier chez moi!

-ah, pas grave tu me montreras ça demain, fit Arielle

-bonne idée, fit Lucas qui commençait à retrouver le sourire.

-non, non, je tiens à ce que tu la voie la première

-ok, fit-elle jovialement, je vais en parler à mes parents

elle rentra à l'intérieur pour demander à ses parents si elle ne pouvait pas accompagner Esteban pour aller chercher la relique et ses parents acceptèrent. Lucas la suivit pour la convaincre de faire autre chose que d'aller avec ce type chercher une breloque supposément rarissime, elle lui dit de s'ouvrir un peu l'esprit et qu'on pouvait faire autre chose que de jouer aux jeux-vidéo toute la nuit. Lucas acquiesça à contre cœur et les deux montèrent dans la voiture d'Esteban. Arielle s'assit alors en avant et Lucas fut contraint de s'asseoir en arrière. Pendant le trajet le chasseur de brocante faisait jouer de la musique rétro des années 70 tout en parlant de sa fameuse trouvaille.

-c'est une épée légendaire, dit-il avec fierté, la fameuse lame vengeresse du prince Fereydoum. Selon la légende, le grand forgeron Kaveh lui aurait offert lors de ses 15 ans pour qu'il puisse guider le peuple pour renverser le roi maléfique Zahhak qui tyrannisait la province du Mazadaran dans le temps qu'elle était encore un pays. D'après les rumeurs, Kaveh aurait insufflé le feu sacré du temps pour aider Fereydoum à vaincre Zahhak, pis on dit justement que quelqu'un animé d'un puissant désir de justice peut ranimer les flammes de l'épée. Malade non?

-bof, répondit Lucas sur un ton désintéressé, moi je suis le cousin d'un Löftwing, tsé ceux qui sont des héros là...

il eut une lueur digne d'un marchand fourbe dans les yeux d'Esteban

-intéressant, tu demanderas à tes cousins s'ils ont pas des vieux artefact des héros légendaire à vendre, je suis sûr que les collectionneurs vont se les arracher!

L'adolescent soupira alors et Arielle lui dit qu'il devait être plus ouvert d'esprit que ça et que les gents seraient sûrement intéressé à connaître l'histoire des grand héros Hyliens. Alors il lui répondit que les objets familiaux de cette valeur ne doivent pas être vendu à tout vents à n'importe qui. Il y aurait pu y avoir une dispute, mais le groupe arriva finalement à destination. Ils montèrent alors dans son appartement pour aller chercher la fameuse lame. L'appartement du chasseur de relique était un modeste deux et demi. Il y avait une ambiance un peu étrange dans ce lieux comme si on entrait dans l'antre d'un dealer de drogue ou d'un maquereau de petite envergure. En entrant, Esteban la vit tout de suite posée sur la table de sa cuisine. Elle était enveloppée dans un drap blanc qui la protégeait. Esteban la développa pour révéler toute sa beauté. C'était une lame au style Yhrazien (2), son pommeau et sa garde rappelaient un oiseau aux ailes déployés et sertis de motif travaillés à la main pour évoquer les plumes de cet oiseau de la justice, le tout forgé bien sûr dans un solide alliage d'or et de fer. Sur la lame, il y avait une sorte de cran d'arrêt fusionné à la lame, qui faisait penser à une sorte d'extension du fourreau. La lame elle même était ornée de fin motifs évoquant le feu sacré du temps. Le cuir de la poigne était quasiment intact et il y avait une magnifique spinelle rouge sang incrustée dans le pommeau. En la voyant Arielle fut émerveillée devant tant de beauté du style yhrazien, mais à l'inverse, Lucas était loin de l'être.

-bof c'est juste une copie, dit-il nonchalamment en contemplant les nombreux posters et calendriers digne de garages qu'Esteban possédait

-oh arrête de bouder Lucas, soupira son amie.

-pis si on essayait de voir si ce truc là est vrai, je suis sûr que quelqu'un qui porte assez de rancœur peut allumer ce bébé, dit Esteban pour chasser le malaise, mais avant on va faire ça dehors.

Il remballa alors l'épée dans son drap et tous se dirigèrent à l'extérieur et ils montèrent dans sa voiture pour aller à un endroit sécuritaire pour essayer le sabre. Encore une foie, Lucas était assit en arrière à bouder pendant que Arielle et Esteban parlait de tout et de rien comme s'il n'était pas là. Le blondinet étant écœuré de se faire ignorer examina un peu la lame posé à côté de lui en soulevant un peu le drap. Il remarqua une chose étrange, les motifs qu'ils avait vu luisaient maintenant d'un faible halo orangé. Oh elle réagit à ma présence ou quoi, se dit-il en regardant le feu s'animer, ça doit être parce que j'ai du sang de héros en moi! Puis le trio arriva sur une petite route qui descendait en bas d'un viaduc enjambant une rivière. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en dessous, Esteban arrêta sa voiture, laissant les phares allumés et tous débarquèrent. Le chercheur d'antiquité prit alors une grande inspiration avant de dire :

-je viens souvent icitte pour acheter mon pot, c'est tranquille pis on risque pas de mettre le feu à quelque chose.

Lucas le regardait d'un air hautain puis Esteban lui intima de lui donner la lame pour faire les essais. Arielle commença, mais vu qu'elle n'avait pas la rancœur requise, il ne se passa rien. Puis Esteban essaya, il frotta les motifs gravé sur lame comme on frotte une lampe pour invoquer le génie qui s'y cache. Mais rien ne se passa

-je comprends pas, dit-il interloqué, puis il chuchota, avec tout ce que mon père m'a fait subir... ça devrait marcher.

-à mon tour, répondit Lucas sur un ton snob, laissez passer le héros

Il se saisit de l'épée et il commença à l'agiter dans tous les sens et à montrer toutes les techniques d'escrime qu'il avait appris. Son amie fut franchement épaté alors que Esteban se contenta que de sourciller un peu, comme si ce n'était que de vulgaire galipettes. À la fin de sa démonstration, Arielle applaudit vivement et Esteban applaudit de manière sarcastique.

-heille! Fit Lucas sur un ton frustré, tu sauras que je suis le meilleur en escrime ok!

-mouains, d'où c'est que j'viens, on m'a apprit à me battre à l'épée, fit le jeune brocanteur de manière hautaine, t'es bon, mais ça se compare pas à moi.

-ah ouains, fit Lucas piqué au vif, je veux qu'on fasse un duel!

-intéressant, répondit Esteban, le rustre contre le noble comme on dit che-nous!

-battez-vous pas avec ce machin là, lança Arielle en voyant que Lucas semblait déterminé à se battre au cimeterre.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas puisqu'il était déjà occupé à régler la question des armes en fouillant pour des bâtons potable qui pourraient faire un bon simulacre d'épée. Il tendit alors à Lucas un bout de bois bien solide et il se prit un gros tuyau de métal en guise d'arme. Les deux commencèrent à croiser le fer, mais le combat était totalement déséquilibré. Alors que le blondinet tentait de percer la garde de son rival ce dernier ne tentait pas de l'attaquer, mais il se contentait que de rire dans sa barbiche en voyant l'effet lamentable que les techniques de Lucas faisaient contre son arme. Puis il en eut assez et d'un coup il désarma son adversaire, envoyant sa branche dans l'eau de la rivière. Lucas regardait son arme dériver au gré du courant tout en se tenant les mains car le choc résonnait encore dans ses doigts.

-c'est pas juste là, toi t'avais ton espèce de gros tuyau pis moi j'avais juste mon bâton, je pouvais rien, rugit l'adolescent en se tournant vers son adversaire.

-oui, mais dans la réalité c'est pas toujours égal les combats Lucas. En fait c'est loin de l'être.

-je veux ma revanche, pis cette fois à armes égale

-comme tu veux, fit le jeune homme lâchant son tuyau.

Il alla chercher d'autre bâtons.

-tu vas voir que cette fois j'vas le battre!

-oui mais il a raison, si tu aurais été vraiment bon un gars avec une poutre t'aurais pas apporté tant de trouble que ça.

Lucas fronça les sourcils de manière grotesque pour signifier son mécontentement et Arielle enchaîna :

-mais bon t'es un bon combattant c'est sûr

il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Esteban lui lança son arme pour qu'il puisse avoir sa revanche. Puis les deux recommencèrent leur manège sous les encouragements d'Arielle et malgré les encouragements, Lucas perdit une fois de plus et il demanda encore sa revanche. À chaque duels contre Esteban, sa frustration montait, si bien qu'il oublia ses techniques d'escrime et il commençait à assener des coups grossier à son adversaire qui parvenait toujours à les bloquer. Arielle remarqua alors que les motifs engravés dans la lame commençaient à luire d'une inquiétante lueur orangée.

-euh Lucas, tu ferais mieux d'arrêter, dit-elle sur un ton inquiet, la lame commence à se comporter bizarrement!

-oh elle est en train de pogner en feu, fit Esteban dans un éclair de génie, sûrement parce que l'autre est pas capable de me battre pis qu'il commence à se fâcher qu'elle fait ça. Maintenant je sais que c'est la vraie.

Lucas regarda alors vers la lame et il constata que l'éclat orangé était lus vif cette fois et qu'il faisait compétition au phares de la voiture. Puis profitant de sa distraction Esteban le désarma une fois de plus si bien qu'il en vira rouge de rage.

-on t'as pas apprit à rester concentré durant un combat

il ne répondit pas et il prit alors le cimeterre

-essaye de me battre avec ça, dit-il sur un ton revanchard

-t'es fou tu vas le blesser

-ben qu'il sorte son tuyau s'il est si fin que ça

Esteban sourcilla et il reprit sa première arme en trouvant l'idée farfelue et le combat commença. Arielle s'inquiétait puisqu'elle voyait de petite flammèches commencer à jaillir de l'épée puis Lucas porta un violent coup sur le tuyau et l'arme s'embrasa d'un coup.

-Lucas arrête, geignit-elle, c'est trop dangereux!

Mais il n'arrêta pas et il porta un autre coup sur le tuyau et il fut tranché net et Esteban se rendit aussitôt

-T'as gagné Lucas, maintenant pose ton arme!

-NON, rugit-il, J'AIME ARIELLE PIS ELLE EST À MOI T'ENTENDS!

Il s'apprêta alors à donner le coup de grâce à son rival et l'épée brûlait de plus belle, comme si elle sentait qu'une âme allait bientôt être consumée par les flammes de la justice. Lucas s'élança alors et au dernier moment, Esteban concentra une boule d'énergie entre ses mains et il la relâcha sur le blondinet avant qu'il ait eut le temps d'accomplir sa sale besogne. La boule fit mouche et elle dissipa toutes les flammes, et elle aveugla tout le monde. Lorsque la lumière était disparût Lucas gisait inconscient sur le sol et Arielle avait disparue. Esteban regarda la scène d'un œil étrange comme si tout ceci était surréaliste. Il vit alors l'épée plantée dans le sol et il s'en empara avant de fuir les lieux.

* * *

 **Mais que se passera-t-il avec Arielle, à vous de le voir dans 2 semaines**

 **notes de bas de page**

 **1: la série Foguedenoïde ressemble beaucoup à un mix entre Resident evil et Metroid, c'est un genre de jeu d'horreur mêlé à de la sf**

 **2 le style Yhrazien, de construction et artistique ressemble beaucoup au style Perse (les yhrazien sont en fait des genre de Perse)**


	31. Chapitre 2-9: l'aube d'un héros

**Ce chapitre fait suite au chapitre 2-8 avec Lucas, on découvre qu'Esteban est de plus en plus louche, aurait-il vraiment enlevé la jeune Arielle?**

 **et une partie avec Zelda, elle préfère tout ignorer le destin qui lui dit clairement que son ami Esteban n'est pas un type potable, mais elle préfère tout effacer et encore croire en son retour... et à sa fidélité**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 :l'aube d'un nouveau héros**

Lucas se réveilla dans une forêt étrange. Elle était si épaisse qu'elle en paraissait infinie. Il se promena quelque peu puis il aperçut deux personnes en train de discuter. Ces personnes étaient toutes deux vêtues de toge rouge, l'un ressemblait plus à un moine et l'autre à un évêque puisqu'il était coiffé d'une mitre. Lorsqu'il voulut leur demander où il était, il vit l'évêque poignarder le moine en plein dans le cœur. Il crut reconnaître le visage du pontife, ce visage était nul autre que celui d'Esteban. En le voyant fuir lâchement les lieux, Lucas lui courut après pour faire justice au moine. Mais il le perdit rapidement de vue. Il retourna alors sur les lieux du crimes et il eut la surprise de sa vie lorsqu'il vit son cousin Link en train d'aider le pauvre moine ou plutôt une jeune moniale. Elle semblait avoir son âge et chose étrange, elle ne saignait pas. Puis en le voyant arriver Link se leva et se mit à l'injurier.

-espèce de sale hypocrite de marde, qu'est-c'est que tu fais icitte?

-je veux vous aider!

-t'as rien d'un héros fait que va t'en t'as rien à faire icitte!

Il ne dit rien un moment et il lui répondit :

-j'vas trouver le responsable!

Puis il les laissa avant de s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs de cette étrange forêt, il ne prit pas de temps pour retrouver Esteban, mais ce dernier était accompagné d'un homme qui faisait la taille d'un grizzly, il avait le même genre d'accoutrement que le tueur de none et Lucas en déduit rapidement qu'il s'agissait du père d'Esteban. Ce dernier lui jeta un regard noir avant de dire.

-Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde, tu n'as pas d'affaire icitte!

-votre fils vient de tuer une sœur, je peux pas...

l'homme ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il reçut un violent coup de poing au visage et il se réveilla en dessous du pont, là où il avait embrasé le cimeterre de Fereydoum. Tout lui paraissait si brumeux lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata quelques instants après qu'il avait perdu ses lunettes. Il entendit alors des voix qui venaient d'en haut du pont et il reconnut instantanément la voix de sa mère et de son frère qui scandaient son nom et celui d'Arielle. Lucas leur répondit par un faible gémissement et les deux accoururent aussitôt. Pendant que Clémence l'aidait à se relever Nicholas vint lui porter ses lunettes

-Lucas t'étais passé où, lui dit sa mère sur un ton inquiet, on t'as cherché toute la nuit.

-ben euh, ici, répondit-il mal à l'aise tout en enfilant ses lunettes

-est-ce que tu sais est passé où Arielle, lui demanda alors son frère

-non, je sais pas.

-t'es vraiment sûr de ça, lui demanda son frère.

-Nicho, arrête un peu, il l'a pas eut facile hier soir. On va aller voir les Siwan, peut-être qu'ils ont trouvé de quoi chez Esteban.

Ils remontèrent alors le petit sentier jusqu'à la route et Clémence roula alors en direction de la maison des parents d'Arielle pour leur faire leur rapport. Pendant le trajet, Lucas était très pensif. Il repensait à la veille, de la façon dont il s'était comporté. Il s'était montré trop possessif et il avait fait fuir Arielle et il avait blessé Esteban avec le sabre de Fereydoum. Ils s'attendait sûrement à se faire réprimander par les Siwan lorsqu'il serait rendu chez eux et ensuite par sa mère et son frère, mais il était prêt à en subir les conséquences, j'ai été immature sur ce coup là, se dit-il, par ma faute Arielle est disparue pis Esteban je sais ben pas ce qu'il doit faire, sûrement dire que je suis dangereux, je vais m'excuser pis tout va rentrer dans l'ordre. En arrivant, ils virent alors les voitures de polices dans l'entré des Siwan. Il se passe de quoi de pas net, se dit le petit blondinet, Arielle doit pas être rentrée. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur, ils virent des agents de polices en train de prendre la déposition de la mère d'Arielle.

-... c'est quand que mon chum a appelé pour dire qu'elle était pas chez lui que j'ai su que ma petite fille était disparue

-et puis du nouveau, lança Clémence

personne ne répondit et on lui fit signe de se taire, puis arriva.

-il y a personne chez lui, dit-il sur un ton inquiet et frustré, j'aurais jamais dut faire confiance à cet enfant de chienne si c'était pour savoir qu'il allait enlever ma fille!

-un enlèvement, dit l'agent de police qui était présent.

En entendant ça, le cœur de Lucas ne fit qu'un bond, quoi, se dit-il, Esteban l'aurait... enlevée, j'y crois pas, je pensais pas qu'il était capable de ça lui. J'ai pas été capable de la protéger, mais je peux la retrouver. Le policier se tourna alors vers les Forester et il se présenta avant de leur poser quelques questions. Clémence répondit que son fils cadet avait été impliqué dans les événements qui avaient mené à la disparition d'Arielle et que ce serait lui le meilleur témoin, alors l'agent Thomas l'interrogea

-qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ce soir là, avant que Arielle disparaisse, demanda-t-il sur un ton posé

-ben euh, moi pis elle pis... l'autre là, on est allé en dessous d'un pont pour essayer une relique magique je crois, je sais pas c'était où...

-c'était la route 220, corrigea Nicholas.

-d'accord et il s'est passé quoi ensuite?

-ben Esteban, m'a mis au défi de faire des duels à l'épée parce que je lui avait dit que je suivais des cours d'escrime à l'école.

L'agent de la paix notait chaque détails dans son petit carnet, puis il demanda :

-ensuite, qu'est-c'est qui s'est passé?

En entendant la question Lucas ravala sa salive, il se rappelait vaguement qu'il avait mit le feu à l'épée avant de crier son amour pour Arielle et qu'il y avait eut un gros flash et puis plus rien. Je suis quand même pas pour lui dire que j'ai activé une relique magique moi là, se dit-il anxieusement, qu'est-c'est qui vont faire de moi, il vont sûrement me condamner à mort pour avoir fait usage de magie noire ou un truc du genre.

-ok, il a prit la relique, puis il a dit un truc avant de la mettre en feu, pis moi je, j'avais juste un vieux tuyau pour me défendre, dit-il sur un ton mal assuré tout en se grattant la tête, j'ai voulut le désarmer, mais il a fait un genre de flash pis j'ai perdu conscience ou j'me suis endormit.

-oh, fit l'agent Thomas, usage de magie... c'est pas mon département, si on a affaire à un sorcier, il va falloir que le BEFH s'en occupe, mais avant il va falloir qu'on examine les lieux si on peut pas trouver des traces de magie. Dis-moi Lucas, quand tu t'es réveillé est-ce que t'as vu des traces de... je sais pas quelque chose de suspect qui avait pas d'l'air naturel?

-non, j'ai rien vu, j'avais pas mes lunettes, se contenta-t-il de répondre maladroitement

le policier acquiesça et il informa d'autre agents pour aller examiner le pont pour y trouver des preuves d'usage de magie. Les Siwan décidèrent alors de poser eux aussi leur question à Lucas pour voir s'ils allaient avoir plus de renseignements de son coté, mais il n'avait pas grand chose de plus à dire. Une demi-heure plus tard, les Forester quittèrent les Siwan et ils rentrèrent chez-eux. En route, ils reparlèrent de toute cette histoire sordide. La journée se passa tout reprit son cours normal lorsque Nicholas repartir chez lui. On pensait souvent au Siwan et on espéraient de tout cœur qu'ils retrouvent leur fille. Pendant la soirée, la mère de Lucas appela les Siwan pour savoir si la police n'avait pas trouvé quelque chose et elle apprit qu'il y avait bel et bien un sorcier d'impliqué dans tous ça et qu'il espérait que leur fille leur reviennent au plus vite avant que le mage n'emmène leur fille accomplir quelconque rituel ganoniste. Lucas repensa alors aux derniers instant lorsqu'il avait vu son amie, il se rappelait qu'il était étrangement envoûté par le pouvoir de la lame et qu'il avait un désir incontrôlable de se faire justice, pis si c'était la lame qui me contrôlait, ou lui qui a fait de quoi a cette épée là, parce que n'importe qui avec un peu de rubis en poche peut très bien se forger un truc du genre. Il retourna cette pensée presque toute la soirée si bien qu'il ne toucha pas à son cadeau de fête, ce n'était pas le temps de jouer en ce moment, il fallait qu'il retrouve sa amie. Il se réveilla tôt le lendemain et il attendit que sa mère parte au travail pour aller enquêter chez Esteban. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence si ce type s'était mystérieusement volatilisé après la disparition d'Arielle. Il prit alors l'autobus pour se rendre personnellement chez lui pour savoir s'il était revenu et s'il n'avait pas des informations à lui dire concernant Arielle. Une fois rendu dans à son appartement, il cogna à sa porte, mais il n'eut aucune réponse. Il cogna plus fort, mais en vain, si bien que ça attira l'attention du concierge de l'immeuble, un certain Randall, il avait la cinquantaine, il était petit il avait une chevelure assez mince. Il portait de grosse lunettes à fond de bouteille. Il avait un air grognon, comme s'il ne voulait pas faire ce boulot (ce qui est compréhensible pour certain ayant plus d'ambition que ça)

-Kocé tu fais là toé, grogna-t-il

-Esteban est un sorcier, fit Lucas, pis il a enlevé ma meilleure amie.

Randall sourcilla quelque peu, l'air de dire, tu me niaise p'tit cul!

-tu penses qu'un gars comme lui qui écoute de la musique poche des années 70 peut être un sorcier!

-mais, c'est très important là, c'est de ma meilleure amie qu'on parle là!

-écoute tit cul, moé j'm'en crisse ben ok! Fait débarrasse avant que j'appelle la police

Lucas le regarda avec un air désemparé et le concierge lui tourna le dos avant d'aller faire ses sales besognes puis avant que le blondinet s'en aille, il lui dit :

-moé si j'étais toé, j'me mêlerai de ce qui me regarde, parce que le seigneur veut pas d'interférences!

L'adolescent ne dit rien, mais il savait qu'on fond de lui il était sur la bonne voie, il y avait quelque chose qui se tramait c'est certain.

Les jours passèrent, quatre pour être plus précis. À des kilomètres d'un possible enlèvement, dans un petit village Rostanien isolé, Zelda se réveilla après une 3e horrible nuit. La première a été la pire puisque Vaati et Jeh avaient renoué depuis leur séparation forcée. Ces dernier avaient copulé comme des lapins en chaleur toute la nuit. Leur fornications avaient dérangé la communauté de l'abbaye, si bien qu'Hosmund avait décidé de confier la tâche d'hébergement du Minish à son frère, Francesco. Mais ces ébats avaient aussi dérangée la jeune moniale, puisqu'en plus de baiser comme des porcs, ces derniers hurlaient des insanités particulièrement dérangeantes qui s'étaient planté dans la tête de Zelda, lui coupant tout désir de sommeil. La journée d'après n'avait pas été terrible non plus, puisqu'elle avait subit le harcèlement sexuel de Vaati, ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de lui rappeler à quel point elle ressemblait à une princesse et de lui rappeler son désir pour elle en lui exhibant des organes génitaux. Ce harcèlement avait attiré l'attention d'Hosmund qui, pour protéger son élève, avait faillit démonter au minish la technique du «dévoreur d'âme». Mais juste voir la verge du grand traître avait été suffisant pour traumatiser Zelda puisqu'en plus de ça, elle avait fait un rêve étrange la nuit d'avant. Elle parlait avec une Esteban habillé comme un évêque, ou du moins elle le suppliait de revenir à Rostam, et il lui répondait que non. Elle avait insisté et ç'a avait fini par une dague dans le cœur et lui qui s'enfuyait. Elle agonisait dans la peine lorsqu'elle vit un adolescent de son âge lui porter secours, ou du moins tenter de faire quelque chose pour l'aider, mais en vain, elle «mourut» dans ce rêve et ça s'était soldé par son réveil. Ce rêve avait fragilisé son univers déjà précaire, puisque son seul pilier était sa foie en son ami Esteban et le voir ainsi la poignarder au cœur la perturbait. Elle n'osait pas imaginer que son seul et meilleur ami dans ce village de fou lui tourne le dos ainsi. Pendant les jours qui ont suivit, elle est tombé encore plus bas, elle n'osait plus sortir de son lit (sauf pour aller aux toilettes), ni même enfiler le doux vêtement qui avait autre fois appartenu à son ami. Les nuits étaient toute aussi horribles, puisque ce maudit rêve revenait, effritant peu à peu ce pilier, émiettant ses repères. Elle était tourmentée par toute ces questions. Et si y voulait plus de moi, s'il me déteste pour vrai... il veut plus de moi parce que je suis trop folle de lui, ou, ou parce qu'il sait que j'ai osé le... tromper avec un autre... Link tout est de ta faute, pensa-t-elle. Elle se leva alors d'un bond et elle alluma son ordinateur et elle se connecta à son profil de rencontre. Elle se dirigea tout de suite vers sa session de messagerie privée qu'elle avait eut avec le célestier. Elle constata qu'il n'y avait eut aucun autre message depuis. Elle commençait à avoir les larmes aux yeux. Maudit agrès, se dit-elle, je suis pas intéressante pour toi c'est ça? Puis elle senti la rage monter en elle, si bien qu'elle l'écoula sous la forme d'un message remplis de haine, elle lui souhaitait tous les malheurs du monde, toutes les maladies infernales en même temps, la gale, la peste, la lèpre. Elle lui souhaitait qu'il subisse le tourment des Malebranches1 d'Ahriman et pardessus tout qu'il succombe au dévoreur d'âme de l'abbé. Puis lorsqu'elle manqua d'inspiration, elle contempla alors tout le mal qu'elle avait fait et la rage se transforma en immense tristesse. Si bien qu'elle écrit par la suite un petit mot d'excuse avant d'aller s'effondrer sur son lit pour pleurer. Elle s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller pour étouffer ses pleurs, elle ne voulait pas que personne ne l'entende. Y'a personne qui m'aime, pensa l'adolescente, j'ai aucun ami, je suis juste une indésirable! Puis quelqu'un cogna à sa porte. Elle reconnut tout de suite à la manière de cogner qu'il s'agissait de sa mère

-vas-t'en, geignit-elle en se relevant la tête un peu.

Elle entra et elle la regarda d'un air navré.

-ma pauvre fille, est-ce que ça va, dit-elle sur un ton inquiet et affligé.

-je vais bien, bouda la jeune sorcière en faisant dos à sa mère.

-Zelda, moi et ton père on s'inquiète beaucoup pour toi

elle ne répondit pas

-écoute, Hosmund a parlé au Seigneur et il t'offre une grâce, soupira la botaniste, il te permettrait de faire un rituel d'oubli pour que tu puisse oublier cette horrible semaine

l'adolescente jeta un bref coup d'œil autour d'elle.

-inquiète toi pas, il est parti hier si tu veux savoir, il viendra plus te montrer son... moine, fit sa mère d'un air mal à l'aise

Puis à contre cœur Zelda sorti de son lit et elle sorti de sa chambre à pas lourd pour se rendre à la chapelle de l'abbaye. Hosmund et son père l'attendaient. Elle ne sentait pas très bien et elle avait juste hâte d'oublier, oublier sa terrible semaine, oublier le doute quant à Esteban oublier Vaati. Elle vit alors son père et son mentor discuter et elle crut entendre que l'abbé consentait à les laisser partir. En voyant Isabella arriver Ralph coupa court la conversation avec Hosmund.

-elle accepte, dit la botaniste.

-j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement, fit la chimiste, on parle quand même de lui laver le cerveau en quelque sorte

-mais parfois Ralph, oublier est la meilleure solution, rajouta Hosmund en se tournant vers Zelda, et dans son cas un nouveau départ lui fera le plus grand bien.

Zelda avait envie de mourir de honte, elle détestait attirer l'attention surtout dans ces cas là. Elle n'avait qu'un seul envie, se soustraire d'eux. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoique ce soit, Hosmund lui fit signe d'entrer dans la chapelle pour procéder à l'effacement de la semaine. Ses parents restèrent en retrait et l'abbé ferma les portes pour ne pas être dérangé. Il fit asseoir Zelda sur un des banc et il sortit une bouteille assez spéciale d'un petit coffret. Le réceptacle brillait d'un éclat irisé chatoyant qui rappelait les poussières de déesses

-comment te sens-tu mon enfant, fit le prêtre sur un ton attentionné

elle ne répondit pas, elle roula les yeux par désapprobation

-te voir souffrir me remplit de chagrin Zelda, et ce rituel permettra de mettre fin à tes souffrances

-ouains, pourquoi tu m'effaces pas la mémoire au complet, bouda-t-elle, tu pourrais au moins faire ça!

-ce n'est pas si simple, si je t'effaçait toute ta mémoire, tu ne serais plus qu'une coquille vide.

Elle soupira encore et le prêtre lui expliqua comment allait se dérouler tout ce rituel.

-pour commencer, je vais m'introduire dans ta tête et je vais effacer tous la semaine et ensuite je vais transférer tous tes souvenirs dans ce petit flacon. Après ça, Vaati ne sera plus qu'un simple nom et tu oublieras tout ceci.

-d'accord, soupira-t-elle.

-as-tu d'autres questions avant de commencer?

-non, fais ce que t'as à faire c'est toute!

L'abbé ne perdit pas de temps et il plaça ses mains sur le front de la jeune sorcière, il commença à réciter des paroles incompréhensibles et Zelda avait l'impression que ses doigts s'enfonçaient dans son crâne pour saisir les mauvais souvenirs. Hosmund vit alors le harcèlement que Vaati lui avait fait subir comme s'il était à sa place et il vit aussi ses rêves étranges, il reconnut aussitôt le visage de l'adolescent qui tentait de l'aider à chaque fois, ce garçon c'était Link et il était bien connu à l'abbaye puisque Ahriman en parlait souvent. Il se rappelait que des fois ils adressaient des messes en son nom puisqu'il était maintenant devenu le symbole de la chute du monde d'Hylia et l'instrument pour concrétiser la vision du monde du grand seigneur courroucé. Hosmund se retira un moment puisqu'il doutait que ce rêve revêtait une signification plus sombre, il serait peut-être un signe que la vision d'Ahriman ne se concrétiserait jamais. Il se retira alors de l'esprit de Zelda

-mais pourquoi tu t'arrête, demanda-t-elle.

-oh, c'est juste que... c'est la première fois que je m'introduit dans la conscience d'un autre vois-tu

elle ne répondit pas et elle lui fit signe de continuer, elle ne voulait pas qu'il reste une seule miette de cette semaine dans sa tête. Le prêtre retourna alors au boulot et une heure plus tard, il finit son travail d'extraction de mémoire. La jeune moniale se senti alors très étourdie et elle avait la nausée. L'abbé lui tendit alors la bouteille et elle vomit un liquide luminescent de couleur rougeâtre dans la bouteille. Hosmund se saisit aussitôt du récipient et il le reboucha aussitôt pour éviter toute contamination. Zelda le regarda alors l'air hagard et perdue.

-c'est... tu fini?

-oui mon enfant, tout est terminé, le souvenir de cette semaine se consumera et ce sera comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

Elle regarda la bouteille l'air de dire : tu vas faire quoi avec ce truc?

-je vais en disposer, rajouta l'abbé, le Seigneur va s'en occuper, maintenant tu dois te reposer pour que le sortilège fasse effet.

Le prêtre aida alors Zelda à se relever et ils sortirent de la chapelle. L'adolescente se sentait toute engourdie et étourdie à la foie. Le sort commençait son œuvre, elle ne comprenait plus pourquoi elle était entré dans la chapelle et pourquoi Hosmund la tenait ainsi, elle se dégagea pour atterrir dans les bras de son père.

-elle oubliera bientôt toute cette horrible semaine, fit le prêtre, maintenant elle doit se reposer

-merci, fit la botaniste

-j'espère que ça se reproduira pas dans l'avenir, fit le chimiste sur un ton inquiet

-ne craignez rien, je ne vous oblige pas à rester, répondit Hosmund, vous pourrez quitter la communauté et vivre votre vie tranquillement.

Les parents de Zelda acquiescèrent et Ralph reconduisit sa fille dans sa chambre. Il la coucha sur son lit et il l'abrilla dans ses couvertures.

-bonne nuit ma petite sorcière adorée, dit il avant de lui embrasser le front

elle lui répondit avec un mince sourire et Ralph sortit alors de sa chambre pour la laisser dormir en paix. Pendant que le sommeil l'envahissait, tous ses souvenirs de la semaine commençaient à s'estomper. Qui était donc Vaati, une sorte d'imbécile qui veut avoir un nom qui fait peur... et Esteban, l'avait-il vraiment poignardé dans le cœur ou c'était peut-être Vaati. Elle ne le savait plus maintenant. Puis elle laissa tomber ses réflexions se laissant tomber dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

 **l'aventure commence pour Lucas, saura-t-il trouver dans quoi Esteban trempe? ce type est-il vraiment un sorcier qui cherche une vierge pour accomplir de sombres rituels?**

 **et Zelda pourra-t-elle enfin vivre en paix et s'épanouir après avoir effacer cette rude semaine de sa tête? vous le saurez dans 2 semaines**


	32. Chapitre 2-10 la longue marche

**et un chapitre plus traditionnel cette fois, on retourne avec Link, un Link rongé par la culpabilité qui est tout près de s'effondrer... près de la pire des fausse aux lions**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : la marche vers Rostam**

Link venait d'accomplir son troisième jour de marche et il entamait le quatrième. Durant ces derniers jours, son attitude s'était grandement dégradée, il ne parlait presque plus et il était de plus en plus triste et inconsolable tellement que Fay ne savait plus quoi lui dire pour lui remonter le moral. Ces derniers jours, il n'arrêtait pas de faire le même rêve étrange où son amie Tetra saute à bras ouvert dans ceux des ténèbres et les glorifie à tout vent, mais avec une autre finale plus sombre. Il voyait toujours Ahriman se moquer de lui, et lui dire que c'était entièrement de sa faute s'il avait osé résister aux ténèbres en lui et que maintenant Tetra était sienne. Fay savait que cette démoralisation était fortement amplifiée par Ahriman ou tout autre démon de sa race et que le rêve n'était qu'une triste invitation au suicide. Il marchait toujours dans les profondeurs de la forêt de pin sous une humidité accablante, ce qui n'aidait en rien à son attitude. Au matin il arriva à la bordure de la forêt et l'endroit prenait une apparence étrange, il semblait qu'il s'aventurait maintenant près d'un volcan puisque la texture du sol rappelait celle près du volcan d'Ordinn. Le terrain montait de plus en plus et vers la fin de l'avant-midi, il arriva près d'un village à flanc de montagne. La rivière aussi avait changée d'apparence, puisque maintenant ce n'était plus qu'un ruisseau qui coulait entre les pierres de la montagne. En suivant le ruisseau, il arriva dans les ruines d'un village à flanc de montagne. Du coté droit de la rue de ces vestiges se tenait des maison carbonisée et calcifiés qui manquaient de peu de tomber de la falaise, et de l'autre coté, il y avait le même genre de construction à moitié fossilisé à la différence près qu'elles étaient partiellement enveloppées par la roche adjacente. Plus il avançait dans ce bourg abandonné, plus il se sentait observé. Sur son chemin, il croisa des gens, ou du moins des restes calcifiés de personnes. Ces statues de gens étaient pour la plupart recroquevillés en position fœtale sur le sol alors qu'il y en avait d'autre qui se tenait debout en position défensive, visiblement quelque chose de puissant les a terrassé et terrorisés. Voyant ce spectacle angoissant, il dégaina son épée prêt à combattre cette chose qui a transformé ces villageois en pierre. Le culte, se dit l'adolescent en dégainant son épée, si c'est de leur œuvre, j'frais mieux de pas traîner icitte longtemps. Link aperçut alors un chemin qui montait dans la montagne et il vit que son épée luisait de mille feux, sûrement que la fameuse personne au cœur pur doit habiter dans le coin pis que son village doit avoir été victime de ces maudits sorciers. En montant l'allée il remarqua que le style architectural des maisons avait changé, on avait passé de reste fossilisé à hutte rudimentaire. Drôle de village, se dit Link, il se passe des affaires croches icitte, c'est sûr! Puis la petite allé mena à un lac. En le voyant le chevalier alla se désaltérer et se passer un peu d'eau au visage. Il avait une mine terrible. Il avait les traits tirés depuis les mauvaises nuits qu'il passait et des fois ou il pleurait sous le coup de la culpabilité. Il sentait son énergie revenir avec cette eau si pure et chaude. Puis Fay lui fit part de ses soudaines impressions.

-maître, je ressens quelque chose d'étrange à propos du signal, comme une impression de déjà vu, dit-elle sur un ton perplexe.

-tu veux dire qu'on est en plein territoire du culte?

-non ce n'est pas ça maître... j'ai déjà ressenti cette impression, comme si mon pouvoir de détection me jouait des tours.

Puis soudain, une voix rocailleuse vint troubler le calme des clapotis des vagues du lac.

-ATTENTION J'ARRIVE!

Link se retourna et il vit un rocher dévaler la pente à grande vitesse. Le chevalier l'esquiva et le rocher emprunta une saillie rocheuse qui le propulsa en l'air pour ensuite aller s'écraser dans le lac comme un météore. L'adolescent se mit alors en position pour combattre et le rocher qui s'était écrasé dans le lac se dressa alors de toute sa longueur pour se révéler complètement. En fait cette grosse roche n'était pas n'importe quel goron, c'était Marco-Goro, l'archéologue que Link avait rencontré durant ses mésaventures divines pour sauver le monde de ce douche-bag de Ganondorf. Le goron se retourna vers le groupe avant d'adopter une mine surprise

-Link c'est bien toi?

L'adolescent ne répondit pas, il se contenta que de regarder son épée luire comme un million de soleil de façon mystifié et le goron enchaîna

-Vraiment toi là on peut dire que t'es vraiment partout!

-mais c'est lui le 2e cœur pur? Se demanda-t-il à voix haute

-2e cœur pur, demanda le goron, mais qu'est-c'est ça veut dire?

-ça y est maître, dit Fay sur un ton enjoué, j'ai trouvé la cause : il est arrivé la même chose à mon ancien maître lorsque nous recherchions l'ancienne dame Zelda, ma détection avait réagit à la présence d'un Kikwis

en voyant l'esprit bleu le goron écarquilla les yeux.

-douce déesse, Link tu cesseras de m'étonner, j'ai parlée de toi à ma gang du village et ils n'arrivent pas à croire que tu es le nouvel élu d'Hylia, oh il faut tellement que je leur montre.

En entendant ça l'adolescent eut un frisson dans le dos, ce frisson était empreint de remord, il n'avait pas peur que les compagnie pétrolières prennent possession de son image pour torcher leur mains pleine de sang, mais il savait que sa mission était l'une des causes de la mort de son amie. Il lui dit alors :

-non je veux pas...

il marqua un temps d'arrêt pour retenir ses larmes, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver ses mots et Fay prit alors la relève. Elle expliqua au goron qu'il étaient en chasse d'une personne au cœur pur pour pouvoir porter la deuxième lame de la Triforce. Elle lui expliqua aussi qu'une force plus ancienne que le monde était à l'œuvre pour faire chuter Hyrule dans les ténèbres et qu'ils étaient le seul espoir pour le salut de l'humanité. L'archéologue goron comprit que la situation était grave. Il sortit alors du point d'eau et il intima à l'adolescent de le suivre. Le chevalier commença alors sa visite guidée du village des goron qui s'appelait Cocorico-Des-Deux-Pics pour éviter toutes confusion avec le petit bourg du même nom situé en province Hylienne, puisque après le Grand cataclysme il était poussé sur le volcan d'Ordinn deux pitons rocheux, en plein sur l'ancien village de Cocorico. Il circulait dans une sorte de petit canyon qui servait de rue et qui a sûrement dû être creusé par ces grosses roches roulante lorsque vient le temps de se déplacer. À chaque fois qu'un des habitants du village le reconnaissait, il tentait de se cacher pour ne pas qu'il lui pose trop de questions sensibles. Ils passèrent devant bon nombres de huttes rudimentaire et de gorons pour aboutir devant une sorte de château sculpté avec des briques d'obsidienne. Cette construction comme la plupart des ruines en contre-bas était enveloppée de roche et adoptait quelques airs fossilisés. Le goron regarda cette impressionnante sculpture née de l'ingéniosité des gorons avant de dire :

-Je vais te présenter au chef, il saura sûrement comment t'aider dans ta mission

l'adolescent ne répondit pas, il était juste content que cette mission puisse avancer et ainsi penser à d'autre chose que la mort de son amie. Le chevalier pénétra dans l'enceinte et il contempla sa magnificence, il se trouvait dans un grand hall où s'élevait des colonnes d'obsidienne et posé au centre de cette grande salle se trouvait une arène sûrement conçue pour des combat de lutte de style sumo et au devant de l'arène, il y avait un grand trône de basalte. Le chevalier regardait le tout avec admiration, c'est fou comment ils ont le tour avec les roches eux autres, se dit il pour chasser cet espèce de petit div sur son épaule qui n'arrêtait pas de lui murmurer qu'il était la cause de la mort de Tetra. Puis une voix caverneuse lança soudain :

-alors tu nous amène de la visite Marco?

Puis un énorme goron se montra et il prit place sur le trône, il était tellement lourd qu'on pouvait entendre la chaise craquer sous son poids, le mastodonte enchaîna alors :

-je suis Darmani et fils du grand Darunia et chef de ce village et toi comment tu appelles?

-moi c'est Link, Fit l'adolescent

-ah le fameux chevalier de la déesse, c'est un honneur de te voir à notre village.

 _-il fallait bien que tu retournes ces pierres Link, tu as fait du bon travail, Tetra est entre les mains d'Ahriman maintenant et ce grâce à toi!_ Lui murmura son petit dæva personnel.

-Chef, fit l'archéologue, Link est ici pour une mission importante, c'est pas mal grave d'après ce que Fay m'a dit!

Le visage du chef changea du tout au tout

-ah oui? Explique moi

-ben euh, fit l'adolescent sur un ton de gêne digne d'une présentation orale, il y a un démon, Ahriman, qui... menace le monde pis euh... je suis à la recherche deux personne au cœur assez pur.

Voyant qu'il n'en disait visiblement pas assez, Fay rajouta :

-veillez excusez mon maître, il n'est pas dans son état normal ces temps-ci. Bref nous disions donc que nous sommes à la recherche de deux personnes au cœur assez pur pour permettre de rétablir l'équilibre du monde, nous avons crut que cette dite personne se trouvait ici, mais il semble plutôt que quelqu'un ait été en contact avec une telle personne récemment.

le goron se gratta la tête puis il eut un éclair de génie :

-je sais pas si ça aurait un rapport, mais i ans, un garçon et une fille étaient venu ici, ils disaient s'être perdu.

Link sourcilla

-continuez, dit Fay sur un ton un peu sévère, je crois qu'on tient une piste.

-j'ai vu chez eux une sorte d'innocence, bref une genre de pureté qu'on voit rarement, j'ai comme eut l'impression de me tenir devant une déesse ou de quoi du genre, mais maintenant j'imagine qu'ils doivent être des adolescents.

-pis ils sont où, demanda Link

-ah ça, je crois qu'ils étaient trop terrifiés pour nous dire d'où ils venaient...

-mais grâce à ma détection, je peux retrouver leur trace, dit Fay

Les deux gorons se regardèrent droit dans les yeux l'air surprit, puis le chef rajouta :

-je suis bien curieux de voir où ils habitaient

alors Link dégaina son épée et il se dirigea hors de l'enceinte et il chercha le signal qui le ramena inexorablement au nord, puis les regard de Darmani et de Marco-Goro s'assombrirent

-non, impossible, ils n'habitent tout de même pas...

-je pense que oui, fit l'archéologue

-et il y a quoi au nord, demanda Link perplexe.

-un village, peuplé de fou et dirigé par un culte de ganonistes... ils vénèrent le roi des enfers comme leur dieu, on raconte qu'ils leur mange tellement dans la main qu'ils n'ont plus toute leur raison.

-maître, je ressent étrangement cette énergie pure au nord d'ici, mais il sera très risqué de s'y rendre compte tenu de votre malédiction

Link réfléchit un instant, il avait repensait à ce que Ahriman lui avait dit : _Dommage qu'une âme si pure subisse un destin pareil!_ Cette phrase lui rappela son devoir de vengeance, et s'apitoyer sur son sort n'allait pas arranger sa cause. Il informa alors le goron de ses intentions

-oui je comprends, soupira Darmani, et puisque ton devoir te dicte d'aller dans ce village, j'ai de quoi qui pourrait t'aider.

Le goron se leva et il intima au chevalier de le suivre. Ils rentrèrent à l'intérieur du palais et Darmani poussa une lourde pierre qui se trouvait derrière le trône révélant un champ de fleur bombe d'un genre différant, à la différence de celles qui pousse sur le volcan d'Ordinn, celles-ci étaient vertes au lieu de bleue.

-ces fleurs contiennent de la poudre de lumière ou comme les scientifiques disent du magnésium, elles n'ont peut-être pas autant de pouvoir explosif qu'une fleur normale, mais elles sont assez puissantes pour aveugler des gens pendant plusieurs seconde assez pour t'échapper.

Le goron lui donna un sac pour contenir les bombes puis il escorta l'adolescent jusqu'à la sortie du village où tous les gorons s'étaient rassemblés.

-c'est ainsi qu'on se sépare mon ami, j'espère que ton voyage ne te portera pas d'ennui.

-j'espère ben, fit Link, surtout qu'avec ma... non rien.

-une dernière chose avant de partir, rajouta Marco-Goro, en descendant de la montagnes tu va arriver dans un bois qui est connecté au marais argenté, là y'a une vielle pirogue qu'on utilisait pour traverser le marais et se rendre à ce village autrefois pour manger des pierres.

-ok bien reçu Gilles, dit Link en se retournant courageusement pour partir du village.

-mais fais bien attention en allant dans ce marais, fit le chef des gorons, une force mystérieuse habite l'endroit et à partir de là tous tes mouvements seront OBSERVÉS!

Link regarda le chemin qui descendait vers un marais avec angoisse, ça va tu être la fin pour moi, pensa-t-il, j'espère que le cœur pur pourra me sauver d'eux autre.

-bon ben moé j'y vas, fit l'adolescent avec une pointe de joie dans la voix pour cacher son angoisse

-Maître, nous devrions nous trouver un autre chemin, lança Fay de sur un ton angoissé, il y a 90% de chance qu'il y ait des formes de vies plus hostiles que des bokoblins dans ce marais.

-mais Fay on a pas trop le choix, répondit l'adolescent en amorçant sa descente dans le marais

En le voyant partir, le peuple des gorons firent leur ultimes adieux à celui qui ne pourrait peut-être ne jamais revoir. Link descendit le chemin de la montagne avec curiosité et angoisse, J'me demande ben quelle genre de bibite conne que Ahriman va nous envoyer, se demanda le chevalier. Il pénétra pénétra dans le boisé que les gorons lui avaient parlé, les arbres avaient un aspect différents de ceux des forêts qu'il avait arpenté, ceux-ci étaient couvert de mousse qui pendaient des branches et du tronc et ils avaient l'air tordus et d'énormes champignons poussaient dessus. Quelques mètres plus loin se trouvait la fameuse pirogue que les gorons utilisaient pour traverser le marécage. L'embarcation ressemblait beaucoup plus à un trimaran qu'à une pirogue, puisqu'on avait renforcé le fond avec des plaques de métal et qu'on l'avait équipé de flotteurs pour augmenter sa flottabilité et ainsi supporter le poids de plusieurs gorons. La pirogue était attachée à un tronc d'arbre qui s'affaissait dans l'eau. Link remarqua que le marais portait bien son qualificatif d'argenté puisqu'il voyait des nénuphar à fleur argenté à perte de vue. L'adolescent prit place dans l'embarcation et il rama vers le nord là où Fay indiquait à son maître d'aller, Mais l'esprit bleu était très nerveux et elle essayait même de convaincre son maître de passer ailleurs

-maître, je vous demande de m'écouter, ce village est dangereux, je ne veux surtout pas que vous mourriez en allant là bas.

-ben Fay on a pas trop l'choix de plonger dans fosse aux lions là, c'est là que la 1ère personne qui peut m'aider se cache.

-mais maître, pensez à vous, vous portez du sang de div en vous et je me sens très observée ici, j'ai peur qu'il vous arrive malheur et que justice ne soit pas rendue

-Fay t'es là, montre toi un peu utile OK!

L'esprit bleu se ressaisit et elle fit signe à son maître qu'elle voulait continuer. Le chevalier continua de ramer parmi les nénuphar et les quenouilles alors que l'impression d'être observé commençait à lui coller au dos comme l'humidité de la journée. Le soleil commençait à se coucher, il voulut alors trouver un îlot pour faire halte pour la nuit, mais comme il n'y en avait pas, il préférait dormir à même la chaloupe puisqu'elle était assez grande pour lui. Il demanda à Fay de le réveiller si jamais la pirogue menaçait d'entrer en collision avec un objet typique des biomes humides qui pouvait flotter dans le coin, comme un tronc d'arbre. Il sortit alors son sac de couchage et il se coucha alors dans la chaloupe et il se laissa bercer par les clapotis des vagues qui frappaient la coque de son embarcation. Tout était silencieux dans le marais, trop silencieux, c'était comme le jour ou il a vu Ghirahim vivant pour la dernière fois. Est-ce que je suis vraiment prêt à les affronter, se dit l'adolescent, mais qu'est-c'est qui a de pire que de mourir en essayant, la dépression? Puis quelque chose la rassura, c'était les petites vaguelettes qui berçait la pirogue. Étrangement ça lui rappelait beaucoup comment Tetra le berçait quand il était inconsolable après la mort de son grand-père. Il se rappelait comment ça se passait à chaque fois, Tetra le serrait dans ses bras et lui caressait les cheveux tendrement tout en lui chantant des petites berceuses que sa mère lui chantait pour s'endormir et l'adolescent finissait par succomber au sommeil. Même s'il avait 16 ans, quand son amie le berçait, il retombait en enfance, il se sentait comme un petit enfant de six ans, faible et vulnérable. Et maintenant les vagues qui frappait la coque de la pirogue semblait être pour lui le fantôme de son amie décédée, il ne manquait plus qu'une main invisible lui caresse ses cheveux tout en lui disant que tout allait bien aller, qu'elle était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait laisser aller ses émotions. Mais ce qui lui fit le plus mal c'est que personne n'était là pour flatter sa chevelure, personne pour lui triturer tendrement une mèche de cheveux pour calmer sa peine. Non résiste Link, pleure pas, pleure pas, t'es un homme pis les homme ça pleure pas. il se laissa bercer par les vague mais il n'en pouvait plus et il se mit à pleurer. Fay le remarqua tout de suite et elle s'empressa d'aller le réconforter

-maître, maître, ne pleurez plus, je suis là, dit-elle en se penchant au près de lui

l'adolescent ne répondit pas, il se tourna pour faire dos à Fay et il murmura :

-Qui que t'es, 2e cœur pur, sauve moi de moi même.

* * *

 **et c'était la fin du chapitre 2-10, qui est donc la 2e personne qui aura le devoir de sauver le monde des griffes du seigneur Ahriman, et pourra-t-il le sauver du culte?**


	33. Chapitre 2-11: la rencontre

**et voici la rencontre tant attendue, Zelda et Link vont enfin faire connaissance face à face**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : la rencontre des cœurs purs**

-Et merde qu'est-c'est que je fais, dit Link en voyant la jeune moniale morte sur le linceul de champignon, je suis quand même pas pour lui retirer la dague!

Il regarda partout autour de lui et il constata avec horreur qu'il devait faire l'impensable, lui retirer ce couteau de sa poitrine au risque de la voir se vider de son sang. Il mis ses mains sur le manche et il la regarda droit dans les yeux.

-désolé pour ce que j'vas faire!

Il tira d'un coup sec et la dague émit un son râpeux en se frottant sur les côtes de la moniale. Chose étrange, au lieux de se vider de son sang elle se réveilla.

-merci, dit-elle en tentant de se relever

-attends toi là, fit Link t'es blessée faut voir un docteur de quoi!

-non faut que je le retrouve, tu comprends, faut que je le retrouve!

-non pas ce maudit hypocrite là, non tu peux pas faire ça!

-ah non ça recommence, fit la moniale en se bouchant les oreilles, bande de con, la ferme vous êtes dans une abbaye!

-je comprends pas, répondit l'adolescent

À ce moment là le rêve s'effondra et Link se réveilla en sursaut dans un lit. Ce lit n'était pas celui dans lequel il avait l'habitude de se réveiller, bien au contraire, ce lit ressemblait plutôt à une grossière paillasse de branches de sapin et d'épinette le tout mis grossièrement dans un sac de jute. L'adolescent chercha alors Fay du regard, mais il ne la trouva pas, je suis où, se répétait-il sans arrêt, pis est où Fay? Il s'extirpa alors de la palliasse pour examiner les alentours. Il remarqua alors que ses affaires avaient été posé à côté de lui. Il les enfila alors et il commença à explorer la cabane de l'ermite. Il se trouvait dans la chambre visiblement, il y avait la paillasse, un petit poêle à bois, ainsi qu'une commode. L'adolescent fouilla un peu cette dernière pour y trouver des habits assez étranges. Il y avait une sorte de bonnet violet et une cape de la même couleur. Juste qui m'a amené icitte et pourquoi, se dit-il en regardant les habits. Ces habits lui semblaient familiers, ils se rappelait que dans un de ses cours d'histoire à l'école ils avaient parlé d'un individu nommé Vaati et que ce dernier portait le même genre de vêtements. On disait de lui qu'il était l'un des plus grand traîtres de l'histoire puisqu'il avait trompé son maître pour avoir l'ultime pouvoir du chapeau à souhait et devenir le sorcier le plus puissant d'Hyrule. Il avait causé bien du tord aux Hyliens grâce à son immense pouvoir et on disait qu'il avait fait ça pour servir les intérêts d'une force obscure (sachant qu'à l'époque Ganondorf n'était pas encore né) Puis une étrange réflexion lui vint en tête, le culte, la supposé cachette de Vaati et pour couronner le tout les avertissements du chef gorons. Tout ceci se combina dans sa tête pour créer une idée terrifiante et si Vaati était le maître du culte et qu'il avait envoyé ses hommes pour le capturer et le laisser en pâture aux dæva. Ils vont revenir, se dit l'adolescent, j'ai intérêt à pas trop niaiser icitte. Ne perdant pas de temps, Link sorti de la chambre en défonçant la porte, prêt à combattre, pour se retrouver dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler le salon de la maison. Les craintes du chevalier s'accentuèrent aussitôt en voyant un bol posé sur une table, ce bol était encore plein d'une mixture faite d'herbe, de quenouilles, et de champignons broyés, le tout dégageant une odeur horrible. L'odeur ne semblait pas déplaire aux mouches par contre puisqu'elles festoyaient dans ce reste avarié. En voyant ça Link savait que l'habitant de cette cabane était sûrement loin de son logis puisqu'il a du certainement être dérangé durant son repas et forcé à suivre quelconque groupe. Mais qui aurait osé enlever un puissant sorcier en plein milieux de son repas, sûrement une entité, ou un groupe d'entité extrêmement plus puissantes que lui, des div. Le chevalier examina plus attentivement la cabane à la recherche de quelconque objet pouvant le protéger de ce qui avait enlevé Vaati, il se dirigea dans la partie «cuisine» de la grande pièce et il y trouva des objets assez dégoûtants. Il y avait dans des bocaux des yeux qui flottaient dans une sorte de liquide orangé, ces yeux semblait appartenir à des araignées et non à des être humains. Il y avait de la viande séché ou pourrie puisque le séchage avait si bien réussit. Puis à côté de ce petit comptoir, il y avait une porte qui menait vers une autre pièce. La pièce était une sorte de petit laboratoire maison, il y avait une étagère contenant des livres et des flacons remplis de toutes sorte de liquides étranges. Link prit avec curiosité un de ces contenant et l'ouvrit. Il fut aussitôt incommodé par l'odeur qu'il s'en dégageait et il le reboucha sans plus attendre. Fuck, pourtant c'est un sorcier et pas la moindre relique qui peut m'aider à me protéger des dæva, faut pas que je m'attarde icitte! Voyant que cette cabane n'avait rien d'autre à offrir mise à part de choses qui puent il décida de sortir. Il chercha Fay du regard, mais il ne la trouva pas. Où c'est qui ont ben pu l'emmener, se dit-il. Il examina les alentours de la chaumière. Il passa près d'une corde de bois que l'ancien occupant devait entretenir pour son poêle pour se retrouver en arrière dans un petit jardin bourré de mauvaise herbes

-Fay, lança Link, t'es passé où?

Aucune réponse, donc Link examina l'autre façade de la maison. Cette fois, il y avait une champignonnière qui débardait d'eumycètes de toute sortes, des bons comme des moins bon. Il est vraiment paresseux c'te sorcier là, se dit l'adolescent. Puis quelques instants plus tard, il avait fait le tour de la maison, sans trouver son terminator. Ah shit, ils l'ont vraiment eut, je suis dans marde jusqu'au cou, faut que j'me sorte d'icitte, se dit-il en se laissant aller à la panique, fuck, fuck, fuck, j'aurais dût l'écouter pis prendre un autre chemin, pourquoi est-ce que j'suis aussi épais! Il remarqua alors des trace de pas dans l'herbe qui étaient relativement fraîches. Je suis sûr qu'ils l'ont emmené là bas, pensa-t-il en suivant ces traces. Les traces le menèrent alors à un petit pont de bois mal entretenu qui s'enfonçait plus loin dans le marais. Il les regarda avec appréhension, je suis seul, où c'est que ça va me mener?

Pendant ce temps loin de là, Zelda se réveillait malgré elle à cause des moines qui allaient déjeuner. Ah mais, fermez vos gueules bande d'idiots, c'est pas écrit ça dans les règles de Saint-Marcus de se fermer la gueule dans un foutu abbaye, pensa-t-elle en s'enfonçant la tête dans son oreiller. Puis elle capitula comme à chaque matin et elle enfila sa vielle toge rouge. Lorsqu'elle senti le tissu sur sa peau elle fut instantanément apaisé. T'es particulièrement doux à matin, Esteban, se dit-elle en s'enivrant de la douce sensation. Puis elle décida enfin de sortir de sa chambre pour aller rejoindre les autres. Comme à l'habitude, elle déjeuna au coté de ses parents et de l'abbé. Habituellement elle n'écoutait pas leur conversation, mais ce matin elle semblait plus intéressante.

-comme je vous l'ai dit, fit Hosmund sur un ton posé, vous êtes libre de quitter notre communauté, nous vous retiendrons pas davantage.

Quoi, se dit la jeune sorcière, il nous laisse... partir?

-je me sens un peu mal à l'aise de vous quitter, fit Ralph, j'ai l'impression de vous trahir

-non, non vous ne nous trahissez pas, rajouta l'abbé, avoir su tout ce que votre fille a enduré au fil des ans, je regrette amèrement ne pas vous avoir montré la porte de la sortie plus tôt.

-et est-ce qu'on aura le droit de revenir, demanda Isabella.

-oui, et sachez que même si la distance vous sépare de nous, vous serez toujours les bienvenus dans notre abbaye.

-pour vrai, fit Zelda en souriant, on peut partir d'icitte?

-oui, fit l'abbé, tu auras droit à un nouveau départ, une nouvelle vie ou tu pourras te faire de nouvelles amies et amis, et ainsi vivre comme une adolescente normale.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'Esteban était parti Zelda sourit à pleine dent. Elle était trop contente de pouvoir enfin partir du village et de l'abbaye, mais une chose la chicota grandement. Et si Esteban revenait alors qu'elle n'était plus là; que ferait-elle? Cette pensé la rétracta sur son départ, mais soudainement son optimisme revint alors à la charge, et si à la place j'allais le retrouver au lieu de l'attendre, mais oui il va certainement être content de me revoir, se dit-elle.

-euh est-ce que Esteban va revenir, demanda la moniale.

-non pas que je sache, fit Hosmund, Francesco ne m'a pas informé d'un éventuel retour.

-super, fit-elle toute enjouée.

Ses parents la regardèrent avec appréhension et ils savaient exactement ce qu'elle avait en tête, retrouver Esteban. Hosmund parlait alors des formalité du départ des Gucci/Steiner et Zelda ne put s'empêcher de penser à Esteban. Je vais enfin te retrouver mon amour, pensa-t-elle, on va pouvoir se marier, fonder une famille, pis dominer le monde!

-l'avion passera dans une semaine, rajouta l'abbé, ça vous donnera amplement le temps de dire au revoir à la communauté et au gent du village. Oh j'oubliais, vu que vous connaissez nos secrets, nous allons vous envoyer quelques agents qui vont vous surveiller, ne vous inquiétez pas, ils seront très discrets et après un certain temps vous ne les remarquerez plus.

-et savez-vous où c'est qui est Esteban, rajouta Isabella voyant que sa fille avait visiblement l'intention de le retrouver

-l'endroit de se pèlerinage est gardé secret, seul Francesco et le Seigneur savent où il est.

Pas pour longtemps, se dit Zelda, j'vas le trouver assez vite pis on pourra reprendre où on a été interrompu. Après le déjeuné, elle alla dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour son grand départ. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'avait pas grand chose à préparer. puis son regard se tourna vers une photo d'elle et de son ami. Elle prit le cliché dans ses mains et elle repensa alors à comment sa relation avait été interrompue avec son ami. C'était une nuit d'automne, elle avait 14 ans. À ce moment Esteban était devenu oblat et il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la communauté de moine et à faire partie intégrante de l'abbaye. Ce soir là, il s'était disputé avec son père et il avait décidé de fuguer, il s'était rendu à l'abbaye et il avait réveillé Zelda. Ils étaient tellement parti à la hâte qu'elle ne portait que sa robe de nuit , et elle n'avait eut à peine le temps d'enfiler ses sandales. Ensemble ils avaient fugué et ils s'étaient promené dans la forêt avoisinante pour se cacher. Ils prévoyaient partir dans les grandes plaines à l'ouest et rester y vivre loin de tout, se construire une chaumière et y vivre jusqu'à leur mort. Le deuxième jour de leur cavale, ils s'étaient arrêté à un endroit nommé le Menhir. C'était un coin de forêt qui tenait en équilibre sur un petit pic de roc, tel un gros menhir. Elle se rappelait que son ami avait gravé une croix inversé sur l'écorce d'un chêne pour insulter la mémoire de Saint-Marcus, comme pour lui rappeler la déchéance de sa communauté depuis la grande réforme de Dante faite après son retour de l'enfer. Et après ça, elle lui avait volé son premier baisé. Elle se rappelait comment c'était si doux de coller ses lèvres aux siennes. Et son ami avait répondu tendrement à ce baiser, lui montrant ainsi son amour pour elle. Puis leur petit paradis avait prit brusquement fin puisque les équipes de recherche que l'abbaye et le village avait envoyé les avait retrouvé. Et une semaine plus tard ils étaient séparé puisque Esteban commençait son maudit pèlerinage. Elle regardait cette photo puis elle murmura :

-on va se retrouver Esteban, ils avaient pas le droit de nous faire ça!

Puis elle reposa la photo et elle décida d'aller faire quelque chose pour aller «célébrer» son départ. Elle avait envie d'aller cueillir quelque champignons au sud du village, elle se rappelait qu'il y avait d'alléchantes variétés qui y poussaient. Elle prépara son panier en osier et son canif et elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré hors de l'abbaye où les champignons l'attendaient.

Pendant ce temps, au marais argenté, Link marchait avec l'angoisse d'avoir perdu Fay. Le chevalier avait remarqué depuis ce matin que l'ambiance du marais était plus glauque que jamais, bien qu'il n'y avait pas de brume traditionnelle pour recouvrir la tourbière, mais il y avait toujours ce silence morbide semblable à la forêt de Fironne, ce qui donnait l'impression d'être observé. Pour couronner le tout, le ciel commençait à s'ennuager et au milieu de l'avant-midi, le ciel était gris et plus le temps avançait plus les nuages s'épaississaient ce qui donnait au lieu un air inquiétant, mais il continuait d'avancer dans la boue et la tourbe. Allez courage Link, se répétait-il mentalement, t'as battu des maudites grosses horreurs dans ta quête, t'as même battu Ganondorf, c'est pas un petit marais bizarre qui va t'arrêter. Mais même ses propres encouragement ne pouvaient le soulager de son angoisse. Ganon était une chose, mais Ahriman en était une autre. L'une était brutale et dénudée d'intelligence, seulement qu'une force brute qui veut tout contrôler, alors que l'autre était sournoise, insidieuse et elle semblait déjà avoir la main mise sur Hyrule et sur... lui. Il fit ensuite halte pour manger, mais il ne s'attarda pas très longtemps, puisque l'air malsain du marais le rendait mal à l'aise, il avait l'impression que quelque chose allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre et l'idée d'être dérangé durant son repas ne lui plaisait pas trop. Ensuite, il continua sa route dans le marais silencieux, puis soudain il entendit des craquements dans les branches, puis une énorme araignée velue sorti d'entre les roseaux. Elle était noire et elle avait une sorte de motif rouge sur son abdomen qui rappelait une croix. Cette dernière semblait vouloir de lui comme repas. En la voyant, il resta paralysé par la peur, puisque en temps normal Fay aurait surgit de son épée pour lui faire part d'analyse statistique concernant cet ennemi. Puis il eut un regain de courage en pensant à son amie décédée. C'est pas le temps de s'effondrer, se dit-il, je dois le faire pour Tetra, j'ai réussit à battre les ténèbres une fois, je peux le faire une 2e fois! Puis il dégaina son épée et il fonça sur le monstre en hurlant à plein poumon. En le voyant faire l'arachnide fonça à son tour sur lui et lui sauta dessus pour le mordre avec ses crochets venimeux. L'adolescent lui donna un coup d'estoc dans son gros abdomen velu pour la repousser. L'araignée siffla de douleur et Link en profita pour se dégager. Une fois debout, l'arthropode commença à lui cracher du venin dessus. En réponse le chevalier bloqua le tout avec son bouclier. Voyant que sa proie résistait, l'arachnide chargea l'adolescent et juste avant de lui sauter dessus, Link réussit à lui empaler la tête. Il se trouvait maintenant sur le ventre de l'araignée. Il regardait ses pattes tressauter à cause des ravages qu'il avait fait à son cerveau. Il éprouvait la même sensation qu'il avait en voyant le bokoblin mourir devant ses yeux dans la forêt de Fironne. Meurt saloperie des ténèbres, j'vas faire subir à ton dieu les même supplice qu'à toi, mais en 1000 fois pire. Puis s'étant régalé de la souffrance de l'araignée, il lui retira son épée de sa grosse tête et cette dernière replia ses pattes sur son abdomen, comme signe reddition à la mort. Vous allez subir ma colère, gang de fidèle, se dit Link, j'ai pas besoin de Fay, j'ai besoin de personne.

De retour avec Zelda. Elle se dirigeait vers l'extérieur de l'abbaye lorsqu'elle remarqua que deux moine étaient en train de discuter de quelque chose, ils sont sûrement en train de jaser de notre départ c'est sûr. Puis par simple curiosité, elle écouta leur conversation, et ils ne parlaient pas du tout du départ de leur familiers, ils parlaient de d'autre chose.

-les associés du Seigneur viennent d'informer l'abbé que le Rédempteur est tout près du village, il faut que tous les préparatifs du grand rituel soient prêt.

-mais en un jour est-ce qu'on aura le temps de tout faire?

-oui certainement, mais le plus important, c'est que...

le moine se retourna et il vit que Zelda les écoutait.

-bonjour Zelda, répondit-il, nous étions en train de discuter des préparatifs du grand rituel de bienvenu du Rédempteur.

-rituel quel rituel, demanda-t-elle l'air étonnée

-oh oui c'est vrai, l'abbé t'as effacé la mémoire, répondit l'autre moine donc tu te rappelles de rien.

-peu importe, fit le premier, nous en rediscuteront à la réunion capitulaire de ce soir.

-ah euh, d'accord!

Puis elle s'éloigna des moines en se demandant bien ce que c'était ce rituel bizarre. Encore une de leur débilité pour se mettre à genoux devant sa toute puissance noire; Ahriman? De toute façon j'en ai rien à foutre parce que dans une semaine je serai tellement loin de ces imbéciles là! Ensuite, elle sortit de l'abbaye et elle sentit la douceur des rayons du soleil chauffer son visage. Ça va tellement être une belle journée, pensa-t-elle. Elle se dirigea alors vers la petite serre de l'abbaye pour aller informer sa mère qu'elle allait se promener dans les bois. Isabella acquiesça en disant qu'elle allait informer son père et la moniale parti vers le sud. Elle remarqua que les bois sentaient très bons aujourd'hui puisque le vent soufflait d'est en ouest et qu'il emportait les effluves pestilentielles de l'abattoir du village. Elle passa devant la grande bâtisse et elle traversa le petit bourg en bord de mer. Pendant sa traversée du village, elle mit sa capuche pour ne pas être remarquée comme d'habitude et comble de chance personne ne la remarqua. Il y avait juste le vieux Leandro qui faisait sa vieille blague du cultivateur de pet qui ne faisait rire presque personne puisqu'elle était tout aussi vieille que lui. Tout les jeunes qui pourraient rire d'elle étaient affairés à leurs tâches quotidiennes qui se résument à aider leur parents dans leurs sales besogne de fermier. Après avoir passé le village sans subir aucune honte, la jeune sorcière se sentie alors toute légère, si bien qu'elle gambada un peu. Puis elle s'arrêta pour pouffer de rire, ah c'est un des meilleurs jours de ma vie, se dit-elle, personne m'a insulté au village, je vais bientôt pouvoir retrouver Esteban, pis en plus il fait beau, sauf si on regarde vers l'est! En effet de gros nuages noirs se trouvaient à l'est, signe qu'un orage violent allait bientôt frapper. Elle longea alors la rivière qui venait du marais argenté à la recherche de champignons et elle trouva exactement ce qu'elle cherchait au pied d'un bouleau, un petit tapis de mousse recouvert de magnifique chanterelles bien mûre. En les voyant elle sourit. Oh vous allez être excellent en sauté, mes petits, se dit-elle en sortant son canif.

Pendant ce temps là, Link continuait sa route vers Zelda. Puis le marais commençait à prendre des airs de forêt, il commençait à apercevoir des chênes, des bouleaux et des érables, mais tout était aussi silencieux que le marais et pour ne rien arranger à la cause la lourdeur humide qui caractérise si bien les instants avant qu'un orage violent s'installe, conjuguée avec les nuages gris-noir, toute la forêt semblait bien plus inquiétante, puis il arriva aux abords d'une rivière, le sentier qu'il suivait longeait la rivière et il le suivit à son tour. Mais chose étrange, l'atmosphère changea, maintenant l'air malsain avait laissé sa place à une aura bienfaisante, quelque chose d'apaisant et de rassurant. Je dois pas mal être proche du 2e cœur pur, se dit-il, ça doit sûrement être un bon gars... ou une bonne fille j'imagine, quelqu'un comme moi ou Tetra. Il longea la rivière et il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une masse rouge penché au dessus d'un tapis de mousse. La personne se retourna pour regarder dans sa direction et l'adolescent alla se cacher derrière un arbre.

-y'a tu quelqu'un, lança la personne d'une voix féminine

aucune réponse.

-ça doit encore être mon imagination

Link eut une sueur froide. Et si cette fille là est une sorcière qui est juste tellement forte pis relaxe qu'à projette son aura pour m'attirer dans le culte débile qu'Ahriman s'est rameuté, je suis dans la marde moi! Bon du courage, se dit l'adolescent, faut que je lui parle, pour Tetra. Puis l'adolescent sortit alors de sa cachette pour aller parler à cette mystérieuse fille. Plus il se rapprochait d'elle plus il constatait qu'elle avait l'air misérable. Elle semblait porter une tunique visiblement trop grande pour elle et un peu usée sur les bord. Pauvre elle, se dit l'adolescent, elle doit pas avoir la vie facile, elle doit être un peu comme mon reflet à moi. Une fois qu'il était assez près d'elle il prit son courage à deux main et il dit :

-euh salut

en entendant ça, Zelda se figea un instant, qui c'est ça, se dit-elle sur un air anxieux. Elle se leva alors calmement et se retourna pour voir qui était ce mystérieux interlocuteur. En voyant son visage pour la première fois, Link se mit à rougir comme un homard trop cuit. Il était tombé immédiatement en amour avec les cheveux d'or et les yeux azurs de la jeune sorcière. Il était fasciné par les traits de son visage si innocent et si magnifique. Déesse, elle est tellement belle, on aurait dit mon reflet féminin, elle a tellement l'air misérable comme moi, se dit l'adolescent en scrutant la toge de la moniale qui était visiblement trop grande pour elle puisqu'il la voyait couvrir sa frêle épaule avec le tissus rouge. Elle s'habille juste avec des loques parce qu'on doit la forcer à s'habiller de même. Pis son visage, tellement innocent, pis tellement beau, juste pourquoi c'est faire qu'on la rejette comme ça, ça doit être une pauvre fille comme moi qui cherche de la compagnie. L'adolescente le regardait d'un air intrigué. Elle étudiait le visage de cet hylien qui rougissait. En fait c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait un garçon rougir d'une manière totalement grotesque. La tempête commençait à se lever et on entendait le tonnerre gronder au loin. Mais pour Link plus rien n'existait mise à part Zelda, puisqu'il venait de succomber au plus violent des coups de foudres. Il était totalement paralysé par les substances chimiques qui avaient commencé à envahir son être. Zelda le regardait et elle reconnût aussitôt son visage, c'était le type qu'elle avait rencontré sur son site de rencontre. En le voyant rougir tel un crustacé trop rôti, elle senti la colère monter en elle, comme si on lui faisait une très mauvaise blague en lui offrant cette belle journée puis en lui envoyant ce désespéré qui rougit comme un gros idiot. Pourquoi il rougit comme un con lui, se demanda la jeune moniale. Ah pis j'ai déjà vu sa tête à quelque part, mais où... puis lorsqu'elle comprit où elle avait vu cette tête, ses traits se raidirent, ah non! C'est Link, le Link que j'ai rencontré sur , le «désespéré de Célesbourg», manquait plus que ça! Elle remarqua alors que les lèvres de Link commençaient à trembloter comme si le cocktail chimique que son cerveau venait de lui donner commençait à se calmer. Oh la pauvre, se dit le chevalier en voyant les traits de la moniale se raidir, je dois sûrement lui faire peur ou de quoi de même, j'imagine qu'à doit subir tellement d'intimidation pis qu'elle doit me prendre pour un douche-bag qui veut juste la faire chier, faut que je la rassure. Elle avait envie de lui dire de rentrer immédiatement chez lui, mais elle voyait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui l'empêchait de lui dire ça directement, parce qu'elle voyait qu'il ne la reconnaissait pas du tout. Pourtant, elle était très reconnaissable, elle n'avait pas mit son capuchon et en comparant son visage avec sa photo de profil (qui est un cliché de son visage) il aurait été aisé de la reconnaître entre mille. Elle serra ses poings en attendant que ce pauvre Link articule quelque chose, puis elle entendit sa voix pour la première fois.

-c'est quoi ton nom, demanda-t-il sur un ton gêné, moi c'est...

-pas besoin de me le dire, Link Löftwing, répondit-elle sur un ton hargneux, je sais t'es qui!

* * *

 **comment Link peut-il se débrouiller dans pareille fausse au lion sans Fay et comment va-t-il convaincre Zelda d'embarquer dans sa cause? vous saurez tout ça dans 2 semaines**


	34. Chapitre 2-12 L'abbaye de St-Marcus

**Voici le chapitre 2-12 dans toute sa splendeur! ce sera le 2e chapitre le plus long de mon histoire avec un gros 8081 mots. Là chers amateurs de ZeLink vous aurez droit à quelque chose de... froid, la relation entre Link pis Zelda commence un peu mal. et aussi que cache l'ordre de l'unification?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : L'abbaye de Saint-Marcus-de-l'alliance**

L'adolescent resta bouche-bée, comment est-ce qu'à sait mon nom elle là?

-comment est-ce que tu me connais?

l'adolescent réfléchit un peu, j'ai déjà vu ce visage là à quelque part... mais c'est... Zelda, la Zelda Gucci avec qui j'ai parlé sur le site de rencontre. Peu après l'avoir reconnu, il se jeta dans ses bras pour l'étreindre. Durant les trente secondes que durèrent ce câlin, Link crut retrouver ses repères, être dans les bras d'une fille (comme Tetra), pouvoir être réconforté, lui conter ses peines, se faire caresser la crinière.

-j'suis tellement content de te rencontrer Zelda, j'suis juste trop content, dit-il la voix presque tremblotante.

Elle ne répondit pas, elle avait l'air hargneuse, pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'insulte comme ça, n'arrêtait-elle pas de se répéter mentalement. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise dans les bras de cet inconnu désespéré. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui vole un baisé juste pour être romantique et même pire encore, lui avouer que ce serait son premier. Elle finit par se dégager de l'étreinte étouffante de Link et elle prit un grand respire pour ne pas déchaîner sa magie sur cet adolescent trop désespéré, elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment il était venu à la marche, parce que n'importe qui de censé saurait que pour venir à Rostam on peut passer par l'avion qui vient à toute les semaines pour livrer des choses au village. Elle le dévisagea d'un air hostile mal assuré avant de demander fermement;

-pourquoi t'es venu icitte?

L'adolescent ne savait pas quoi répondre, il aurait aimé que Fay lui réponde à sa place, car elle aurait sûrement trouvé quelque chose à dire pour sauver les apparences, mais d'un autre côté il était content qu'elle soit disparue parce qu'il pouvait enfin profiter de ce moment. Être seul avec la fille qui allait certainement le sauver de la dépression qui le guette et combler le vide que la mort de Tetra et de Kiko avait laissé. Je vais laisser mon cœur parler, se dit-il, peut-être qu'à va comprendre

-enweille, réponds!

-ben euh, pour toi, répondit Link sur un ton gêné

elle ne put s'empêcher de gronder son mécontentement. Ah non, pourquoi est-ce que je suis tombé sur lui, j'aurais tellement dû écouter ma mère pis pas m'embarquer dans les conneries de Jessica, se dit l'adolescente, on trouve juste des pervers pis des désespérés sur les sites de rencontre! Elle vit l'expression étrange sur le visage de Link, comme s'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de faire une erreur Il doit pas être là par hasard, se dit elle en se ressaisissant, mon père m'a déjà dit que y'a toujours une raison derrière les trucs bizarre pis qu'on est là pour les découvrir, mais s'il te plaît peut tu arrêter de rougir comme une saloperie de homard s'te plaît, se dit la moniale voyant que Link était en proie à un accès de rougissement pathétique. Même en colère, sa voix est tellement mélodieuse avec son petit accent, se dit le chevalier en sentant la chaleur monter dans son visage, je crois que j'ai trouvé ma lumière personnelle.

-bon ok, fit la moniale en tentant de se calmer, et je peux savoir comment t'as fait pour me trouver moi, c'est pas tout le monde qui savent que j'habite dans un trou pareil! Allez dis le moi!

Allez, se dit le chevalier en entendant la question, faut pas que j'dise une niaiserie cette fois-ci, faut qu'elle me croie

-ben eum, c'est une amie à moi qui m'a aidé à te trouver, genre...

la none se mit alors à crier de rage, ça peut pas être pire que ça! On me fait cadeau de beaux espoir, mais Rostam a pas finit avec moi, faut qui m'envoie ce crétin, cet idiot, qui vient de Célesbourg et qui sait même pas que les avions existent. Puis la pluie commença à tomber à petite gouttes, mais l'adolescent en amour qu'était Link voulait à tout prix réconforter Zelda, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire;

-écoute Zelda, je, je, je suis pas ce genre de gars là, dit Link sur un ton mal à l'aise trahissant sa gêne, faut que tu m'aide pour...

la jeune sorcière ne lui laissa pas finir sa phrase qu'elle lui donna un solide coup de pied dans l'entre jambe et elle prit le chemin du retour vers son village natal sans vraiment se soucier de sa rencontre. Le chevalier s'effondra sur le sol en se tenant les bijoux de famille. Vas te perdre dans l'bois, se dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil vers l'arrière, je veux plus te voir pauvre tache! Link se releva alors et il continua alors de suivre Zelda pendant quelque minute et il commença à ouïr des bruit caractéristique d'un village, des gens qui papotent, d'autre qui fendent du bois, des animaux de ferme et des enfants qui jouent. Il vit alors apparaître progressivement les horizons d'un village. La jeune moniale s'était arrêté. Elle regardait la rue avec appréhension, ah non ils vont sûrement me voir avec ce, ce plouc, pis ils vont rire de moi, ah mais c'est tellement le pire jour de ma vie! Puis, une trentaines de secondes plus tard, Link arriva à sa hauteur

-attends moi Zelda, je t'ai même pas expliqué pourquoi...

-vas-t'en, geignit-elle

Zelda se remit alors en marche, elle marchait d'un pas rapide, elle avait pour seul objectif de traverser Rostam le plus rapidement possible avant que quelqu'un la voie avec ce garçon. À la gauche il y avait des maison fait en bois d'épinette auxquelles des villageois s'affairaient à balayer le porche. C'était des hommes, des femmes tout ce qui a de plus humain. Le seul détail soit disant alarmant c'était qu'il suivaient encore la mode du 19e siècle. Ils parlaient ensemble, des vieux et des jeunes coupaient du bois à la hache, alors que d'autre s'affairaient à remplir des brouettes de foin pour aller nourrir des vaches, ces derniers parlaient l'hylien avec un accent assez prononcé. Link ne comprenait pas pourquoi les gorons avaient aussi peur de ces villageois, ils sont ben normaux pour des humains, pensa-l'adolescent, pourquoi ils avaient si peur d'eux. Plus loin sur la rue principale il y avait des commerces et une tour de garde qui surplombait la mer comme un phare, une bibliothèque juste en face de cette dernière il y avait une petite banque, et sur les toits des maisons, il y avait des antennes satellites pour capter une panoplie de canaux de télévision spécialisés, un peu étrange pour un village perdu dans les coins les plus reculés d'Hyrule.

-c'est pas tant un trou que ça, fit Link en voyant les paraboles

Zelda ne lui répondit pas, elle était inquiète, elle se savait maintenant découverte, elle voyait les hommes, les femmes la pointer et discuter en groupe fermés, comme s'ils complotaient. Elle jetait des regard inquiet en direction de Link et elle voulait mourir de honte à chaque fois qu'il revoyait les salutations que les villageois lui faisait. Puis un vieux bedonnant à béret, un de ceux qui était dans le cortège d'escorte de Vaati lança :

-heille Zelda, c'est tu pour ça que t'allais dans l'boué, parce que t'avas un chum secrât?

-ben ouas, c't'un p'tit agrâs ça lâ, rajouta un homme chauve en camisole crasseuse, yé ben comme elle!

Arrêtez, arrêtez, se répétait-elle mentalement, Esteban protège-moi, il me fait honte! Fais tomber la foudre sur lui. Elle tenta de se faire toute petite sous sa capuche, si bien qu'elle oublia où elle allait, et au niveau du carrefour principal, elle se heurta à sa grande rivale, Mathilda. Elle était avec sa bande de pouilleux. Elle avait un nez qui ressemblait plus à un groin qu'à un nez humain et une grosse chenille en guise de sourcil. Elle était parmi une des filles les plus rondes et les plus poilues de tout le village. En voyant Zelda elle se mit à sourire de ses grandes dents, révélant ainsi le trou que le disparition de ses deux incisives avant avait laissé

-ah ben, sœur «laite» s'est trouvé un chum dans l'bois, dit-elle en désignant Link.

Puis elle pouffa de rire comme un cheval, ce qui fit l'effet d'une douche froide pour Zelda. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle articula silencieusement :

-je, j'ai, je le connais même pas...

-ben oui c'est ça, essaye pas sœur «laite» on sait tous que t'allais dans le bois pour le voir, pis faire des choses avec...

En entendant ça, Link s'offusqua, non, vous avez pas le droit d'y faire ça bande de monstre, se dit-il, elle vous a rien fait. Il marcha alors vers l'endroit de l'altercation dans le but de chasser les intimidateurs de Zelda et de la protéger.

-Heille, vous autres, lança-t-il fermement, à vous a rien fait, fait que lâchez là ok!

-bon l'agrès s'en mêle, soupira la truie, t'as pas d'affaire là dedans, c'est entre nus autres pis c'te bâtarde lâ

Zelda ne répondit pas, à vrai dire elle était surprise parce que la seule autre personne qui osait la défendre c'était Esteban, mais contrairement à Link, il avait de l'autorité dans le village. Son argument principal; son père. Difficile d'intimider quelqu'un quand son père est littéralement un ours mesurant plus de deux mètres de haut. Mais là, la situation était tout autre, Link était un étranger dans ce village. Il n'avait aucune espèce d'autorité dans ce village et elle le regardait beugler toute sorte de grossièreté à Mathilda, l'une des filles les plus populaires du bourg, elle se doutait qu'au fond d'elle, ça allait mal se finir pour lui. Justement elle vit la mauvaise fin arriver du haut de ses deux mètre quarante de haut. Francesco Alighieri était un homme chauve à la forte pilosité, puisqu'il portait une longue barbe noire et hirsute qu'il nouait soigneusement avec un anneau en obsidienne au niveau du torse, il avait aussi de gros sourcils noir bien fournis qui avait de faisait paraître ceux de M. Gaepora comme des sourcils d'imberbes. Il avait le regard aussi perçant que son frère cadet Hosmund ce qui en faisait un homme dont il faut absolument éviter de chercher noise. Cet homme était tellement poilu que même les phalanges de ses doigts étaient recouverte de petit poils frisé qui partaient dans toutes les directions, si bien que ça rappelait des petites brosses. il était vêtu de son long ciré bleu marin. Il devait certainement être en congé vu ses accoutrements puisque habituellement il porte un long tablier de cuir dans lequel il range ses outils de forgeron, ou bien il porte sa soutane noire pour faire la messe à l'église du village. Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers l'endroit de l'altercation entre Link et Mathilda. En le voyant arriver Zelda partit à la course pour retourner à l'abbaye avant que ce dernier ne la sermonne encore de sa grosse voix roque et caverneuse pour avoir encore foutu le bordel à Rostam en ramenant cet étranger.

-tu ferais mieux de retourner avec les tiens, les truies dans l'enclos, beugla Link d'un ton moqueur

l'habitante se contenta se sourire avec toutes ses dents puis elle pouffa de rire comme un cheval avant de dire :

-ah ben mon p'tit gars tu iras expliquer ça au grand chef, dit-elle en riant tout en désignant quelque chose derrière lui.

-au grand chef, répondit l'adolescent en se retournant

juste derrière lui se trouvait Francesco qui le dévisageait les bras croisé en grognant comme un ours. En le voyant Link sursauta et il ne put réprimer un spasme dans ses jambes qui le fit tomber à genoux. Le grand chef le contemplait, la mine sévère, tout en se craquant les jointures. Ses yeux perçant semblaient demander au chevalier de quel droit il osait insulter une habitante de Rostam ainsi. Link répondit aussitôt, comme la foi où il avait appelé le sergent Lebrun par son prénom.

-ben c'est que... ils, ils, faisait chier Zelda, pis je, j'ai je voulut, dit-il d'une voix plus en plus étouffée par la peur, la défendre...

Francesco désapprouva la réponse de l'adolescent puisqu'il grondait maintenant plus fort. Le chevalier se sentait défaillir sous le coup de la peur, puisque maintenant il ne pouvait plus se retenir de trembler.

-je, j'ai pas voulut...

le chef en eut assez et il sembla plonger à l'intérieur de l'âme de Link. L'adolescent sentait comme qu'il y avait quelque chose qui s'était introduit dans son âme pour la lire et c'est lorsqu'il vit le regard d'ours tueur qui le dévisageait se détendre qu'il comprit que cet homme venait de découvrir la malédiction qu'Ahriman lui avait lancé. Francesco se détendit et chose étrange, il s'inclina devant l'adolescent.

-milles excuse noble sauveur, fit Francesco en relevant la tête, j'ignorais que tu étais le noble rédempteur.

En entendant ça Link se releva aussitôt et il regarda plus attentivement l'ours qui s'était mis à genoux devant lui. Mais c'est quoi leur trip à eux, je comprends plus rien, se dit-il.

-sois le bienvenu che-nous!

-mais, mais vous, vouliez me...

-oui et c'est mon erreur, pour me faire pardonner laisse moi accomplir un de tes désir, reprit l'ours en se relevant

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et il se mit à courir le plus vite possible hors du village en partant vers les montagnes. Pendant ce temps Zelda marchait d'un pas rapide puisque la pluie commençait à tomber à grosse gouttes et on entendait maintenant des coups de tonnerre rapprochés. J'imagine que Francesco doit lui avoir donné une bonne leçon, se dit-elle, il m'a fait mourir de honte. Mais maintenant j'imagine qu'il doit être rentré chez lui la queue entre les deux jambes pour aller conter ça à sa gang de minable de Célesbourg. Elle était rendu aux hauteurs de l'abattoir du village lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en courant. Ah non, pourquoi il vient, j'ai pas envie qu'il prenne pitié de moi. Elle se mit alors à courir pour ne pas qu'il la rattrape.

-Zelda attends moi, fit l'adolescent en la voyant.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle courut le plus vite possible avant de bifurquer sur un pont suspendu au dessus d'une rivière qui menait vers un abbaye. Link ralentit un peu en voyant les bâtiments, coup donc, je suis tu devant le Fameux abbaye, se dit-il en contemplant les structures. Il suivit le pont au pas de course pour rattraper la moniale et surtout ne pas trop se mouiller à cause de la pluie. Le chemin descendait la colline pour se retrouver aux devants de l'abbaye. Il vit de magnifiques plates-bandes dans lesquelles poussaient des cerisiers, des lilas, des pivoines et des roses. Il vit sur le clocher du monastère une croix qu'il reconnut entre mille, c'était la fameuse croix de Saint-Marcus, le fondateur de l'Ordre de l'unification. Mais il ne la contempla pas beaucoup, puisqu'il devait courir pour aller s'abriter. Zelda se tenait sur la parvis de l'abbaye toute essoufflée. Elle lança un regard noir mal assuré au chevalier avant de lui dire :

-rentre chez toi pauvre tache, lança-t-elle d'un air mal assuré avant de rentrer dans l'abbaye!

Link ne répondit pas et il s'arrêta. Il avait l'impression d'avoir reçut une lance dans le cœur, mais je veux juste t'aider, se dit-il, j'ai pas voulut te brusquer, je suis pas un désespéré... j'ai juste besoin d'un peu de lumière. La pluie tombait maintenant à grosse goutte et le vent commençait à battre les épinettes qui poussaient devant le parvis où Zelda se tenait. Il continua d'avancer à pas lourd sous la pluie. Il se trouvait devant de belles portes en bois d'épinette lorsqu'il repensa à Tetra et à ses rêves. C'est tu ben l'abbaye que je pense, se dit-il avant d'ouvrir les porte. Il se trouvait maintenant dans un grand hall d'entré, il y avait un grand tapis rouge et plus loin dans la pièce, il y avait un grand balcon de granit supporté par des colonnes bleues fait en lapis-lazuli. Il regarda au plafond pour voir une magnifique fresque qui représentait un splendide ciel bleu où il y avait des anges qui semblaient danser autour du soleil. Puis une voix chaude et charismatique lança alors :

-sois le bienvenu dans notre abbaye jeune héros des cieux.

Il se retourna vers le balcon pour voir un homme vêtu d'une soutane pourpre et d'un scapulaire avec une grande croix sur le cœur lui faire le salut si distinctif à cet ordre religieux, c'est à dire la main droite posée sur le cœur et l'index et le majeur de la gauche pointant vers le haute de manière solennelle.

-vous êtes qui vous, demanda Link sur ton un peu hargneux

-je suis Hosmund Alighieri, lui répondit l'homme en descendant du balcon

-et est-ce que ça serait possible de dire au gros ours du village de faire quelque chose pour Zelda hein?

La moniale qui était caché sous les marches de la mezzanine d'accueil de l'abbaye serra les dents, et cet idiot vient en rajouter une couche chez moi, Hosmund dévore son âme s'il te plaît!

-ha, ha, ha, le gros ours du village comme tu dis est mon grand frère Francesco, il peut parfois être... mmh étrange avec les gents qu'il ne connaît pas.

-oui mais ça réponds pas à ma question.

L'abbé ne répondit que par son regard perçant. À la différence de l'ours du village, le regard de l'abbé imposait le respect et non la peur.

-désolé, fit l'adolescent en regardant vers le sol, je voulais juste l'aider...

-je comprends, lui répondit l'abbé, je sais que Zelda vit une situation difficile au village, mais elle est respecté ici.

Puis ils entendirent une porte claquer, le chevalier se retourna alors vers la source du son

-Zelda, c'est toi, fit l'adolescent en lâchant son sac à dos et en courant dans la direction du son.

Il laissa seul l'abbé et il prit la porte de droite qui se trouvait sous le balcon. Il se retrouva alors dans une petit couloir qui donnait sur une bibliothèque. Cette bibliothèque s'étendait sur deux étages de haut. Le plafond était haut et son centre était fait de verre multicolore ce qui permettait à un maximum de lumière d'entrer dans cette zone et ainsi de créer une atmosphère plus propice à la lecture, il y avait des vitraux de toute sortes de couleurs qui rajoutait à la beauté des lieux. Les mur étaient recouvert de d'étagères remplies à ras-bord de livres, d'ouvrages scientifique, d'essais et de texte divers. Il y avait une mezzanine de granit au 2e étage qui devait mener vers d'autres endroits de l'abbaye. Mais chose étrange le chevalier ne voyait aucun moyen d'y accéder. Mais il vit une porte dissimulé dans entre les rayons de la bibliothèque et il y courut le plus vite possible pour tenter de rattraper Zelda. Sa course dérangea quelques moine qui lui firent signe de respecter le silence des lieux. Pendant ce temps la moniale arrivait au petit parloir de l'abbaye. Elle savait que Link allait mettre beaucoup de temps à la retrouver puisqu'il ne connaissait pas le petit «secret» de la bibliothèque abbatiale, l'échelle dissimulé au coin gauche du bâtiment en rentrant par le couloir du hall d'entré. Cette échelle permettait notamment de monter à la mezzanine et d'accéder plus vite au parloir. Dans la salle il y avait un salon composé d'un petit cubicule où des moines étaient en train d'écrire des rapports de science et de recopier de vieux manuscrits sur ordinateur, le cubicule communiquait avec le reste de la pièce et un petit muret composé de grès et de colonnes en lapis-lazuli formait sa limite. L'adolescente vit tout de suite son père qui était plongé dans les analyse de spectres de résonance infrarouge des composé qu'il avait fabriqué aujourd'hui pour ses recherches. Elle le voyait voyager d'une feuille de papier à l'autre et noter les similitudes entre les graphique avec son stylo préféré. Elle se dirigea vers le cubicule et elle prit place à côté de Ralph sur la grande table du parloir. En la voyant le chimiste se détourna de ses analyses.

-Salut ma chéri, dit-il, t'es déjà rentrée?

Habituellement Zelda n'était pas le genre de fille à avouer ses problèmes facilement. Il fallait toujours lui tirer les vers du nez, mais son père vit qu'aujourd'hui ce serait différant. Elle soupira avant de lui dire;

-papa, j'ai des problèmes.

-dis moi tout, lui répondit le chimiste, je suis là pour ça.

-ben, euh, tsé le gars que j'ai «rencontré» sur un site de rencontre là... euhm

il y eut un silence puisque Zelda regardait les trois issues du parloir; la porte de la bibliothèque, l'escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur le rez de chaussé et la cave, ainsi que la porte qui mène au couloir de la salle capitulaire.

-va-y continue, lui dit son père.

-ben euh, yé là... il a marché jusque icitte, pis il dit qui voulait me voir, là il me cherche

-quoi, ria le chimiste, attends, le gars de ton site, comment il s'appelait déjà...

-Link, compléta Zelda

-donc tu me dis que ton Link est venu icitte pis à la marche en plus juste pour te voir en chair et en os?

-oui c't'un désespéré, je l'aime pas papa, j'veux qui s'en aille, geignit-elle

-non il doit pas être là par hasard Zel, il doit avoir une autre raison

Zelda soupira encore plus fort en roulant des yeux, elle se croisa les bras et elle détourna le regard de son père.

-pourquoi tu veux pas me croire papa, pourquoi?

-ben j'ai pas dit que je te croyait pas, c'est juste que ça fait bizarre qu'un garçon décide de partir de Célesbourg pis de marcher jusqu'icitte, pis en plus pour te voir toi. Non il doit avoir d'autre raisons j'imagine, je suis juste septique.

L'adolescente se leva et elle sortit du cubicule, elle voulait se diriger vers sa chambre pour se cacher, mais elle savait que Link rôdait dans l'abbaye, donc elle s'écrasa dans le fauteuil qui se trouvait proche de la cage d'escalier et elle se cacha la tête dans le coussin. Son père l'entendit se lamenter et il se leva de table à son tour pour aller la réconforter.

-Zelda arrête de pleurer, fit-il sur un ton réconfortant, je suis sûr qu'il est pas venu juste pour te harceler, en tout cas si y vient, j'vas lui demander, pis si c'est vraiment un désespéré comme tu dis on va se faire un plaisir de le renvoyer chez lui illico

-merci, chuchota Zelda doucement

pendant ce temps Link arriva dans la salle adjacente qui était un fait un grand couloir. Celui-ci respirait la richesse et le faste de l'époque d'avant la renaissance Hylienne. Des meubles en épinette au motif ciselé à la main étaient placé contre les murs et au sol il y avait un magnifique dallage gris pâle présentant des jolis cercles bleu pâle comme motif et le tout étant bien sûr impeccablement ciré, tellement qu'on pouvait apercevoir un reflet de sa personne sur les carreaux. Sur le coté gauche de ce couloir, sur les colonnes de grès qui supportaient le plafond, était posé de magnifiques lampes au gaz en or massif. Ce couloir était en fait une sorte de mezzanine puisque sur la droit on pouvait voir une sorte de cave qui devait sûrement être les cachots de l'abbaye, mais il y avait personne en bas (un avantage d'être une communauté pacifique). Link courut vers le rebord et il appela Zelda, mais elle ne répondit pas et ce fut un moine qui répondit à la place.

-qui cherches tu jeune homme, demanda l'ecclésiastique à l'adolescent

il se retourna vers son interlocuteur et il vit le moine. Ce dernier était habillé d'une toge noire recouverte d'un scapulaire blanc sur lequel on voyait toujours une représentation de la croix de Saint-Marcus. Je suis ben à Saint-Marcus, se dit l'adolescent en regardant le moine encapuchonné avec une pointe de tristesse et de nostalgie, Tetra aurait tellement été contente d'être là avec moi. Puis le moine reposa à nouveau sa question, ce qui ramena le chevalier à la réalité

-je cherche Zelda, est-ce que vous l'avez vu?

-non, répondit le moine, mais je suis sûr qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre à l'heure qui est.

-merci, répondit l'adolescent en faisant gémir le plancher en se remettant à courir.

-ne courez pas dans l'abbaye, lui dit le moine.

Il ne l'écouta pas et il se dirigea vers la première porte qu'il vit tout au fond du corridor. Cette porte donnait sur une pièce plus minimaliste. Cette pièce devait être en quelque sorte un vestiaire puisqu'il voyait des manteaux accroché aux murs et des étagères remplies de bottes en cuir. Il y avait trois issues dans cette pièce, la première donnait sur l'extérieur, la seconde vers les toilettes et la troisième vers le dortoir du personnel monastique. L'adolescent alla inspecter d'abord les toilettes en vitesse pour ensuite se diriger vers le dortoir. Ce dortoir avait un couloir central qui donnait sur toutes les chambres des moines. Le chevalier les inspecta une à une. Dans chaque chambre il y avait une commode, une petit bureau avec une bassine d'eau, et deux lits, impeccablement bien fait. Mais aucune trace de la jeune moniale en rouge. Mais où c'est qu'elle est passée, se répétait l'adolescent, c'est pas supposé être sa chambre ça? Si seulement j'avais encore le pouvoir de détection de Fay, ça irait tellement mieux! Puis il entendit des pas venir dans sa direction. Ce n'était pas Zelda qui venait, mais Hosmund

-ah je te retrouve enfin, dit-il de son ton posé, des moines ont dit que tu faisais un peu trop de bruit dans l'abbaye

-désolé, dit-il mal à l'aise.

-mais je te pardonne, lui répondit l'abbé, et je vois à ton regard que tu cherche ardemment Zelda n'est-ce pas?

Link hocha la tête en se grattant un peu la nuque.

-tu as le regard amoureux, je me trompe? Il n'y a pas de mal à ça mon jeune ami, continua Hosmund en voyant que Link devenait aussi rouge qu'une tomate trop mûre, je vais t'aider à la retrouver, en ce moment elle est au petit parloir avec son père Ralph.

Comment il sait que je l'aime, se dit l'adolescent interloqué, est-ce que je suis si rouge que ça moi? Alors l'abbé et le chevalier sortirent du dortoir pour monter au 2e étage de l'abbaye, pendant le trajet l'abbé lui faisait un peu la visite de l'abbaye. Il lui montra alors le vignoble du monastère ainsi que l'infirmerie. Il entrèrent alors dans le cloître de l'abbaye. Le plafond était fait en arche et à la gauche on voyait le vignoble et à droite il y avait un mur où était affiché les portraits de tout les abbés qui ont été à la tête du monastère. L'adolescent s'arrêta un instant devant l'un d'eux puisqu'il crut reconnaître Hosmund, mais une version beaucoup plus jeune de lui. L'abbé remarqua alors qu'il s'était arrêté devant son portrait et lui expliqua;

-à chaque fois qu'un abbé est «élu» à la tête de notre communauté, nous l'immortalisons sur peinture.

-vous avez tellement l'air jeune là dessus, fit l'adolescent étonné.

-normal, lui répondit Hosmund, j'avais 16 ans quand j'ai fait mes vœux pontificaux, mon père avait abdiqué pour pouvoir me laisser la place, mais même s'il n'était devenu que le prieur, il faisait encore le travail d'abbé malgré lui.

Link ne l'écoutait pas, wow, 16 ans, c'est jeune pour être abbé, je m'imagine pas faire les vœux de Saint-Marcus, je serai même pas capable de respecter celui de chasteté pendant une journée. Puis Hosmund tira l'adolescent de sa rêverie.

-et dis moi Link, pourquoi est-tu venu jusqu'à nous?

Il redoutait cette question, mais il savait qu'Hosmund était quelqu'un en qui on pouvait avoir confiance et il lui expliqua. Il lui dit qu'il avait sauvé le monde de Ganondorf et qu'à cause de ça il avait réveillé un fléau plus ancien que le monde. Ce dit fléau avait tué sa meilleure amie et il était venu demander l'aide de personnes au cœur pur pour l'aider dans sa mission. Le prêtre l'écoutait attentivement sans l'interrompre et lorsqu'il eut fini Hosmund lui exprima toutes ses sympathies

-je suis désolé pour ton amie Tetra, dit-il, dans ces moments là il faut savoir rester fort et croire au seigneur.

L'adolescent acquiesça et Hosmund lui expliqua que lui aussi avait connu la même situation à quelques différences près, il avait eut une femme, une bonne sœur de l'ordre de Sainte-Béatrice qui s'appelait Charlotte. Il l'avait beaucoup aimé et ils s'étaient marié, mais un jour elle était tombé affreusement malade et il lui avait été impossible de la sauver de la mort. Link éprouvait de l'empathie pour l'abbé et pour changer de sujet, il lui demanda ce qu'il savait de Zelda.

-oh, oh, Zelda est disons... une adolescente difficile, elle n'accorde pas facilement sa confiance à quelqu'un.

-ouains, je sais, elle m'a donné un coup de pied dans... vous savez.

-oh ça part mal, dit l'abbé, mais je crois que le moyen pour que tu puisse te reprendre serait de passer par ses parents, s'ils voient que tu es digne de confiance, Zelda pourras t'accorder la sienne.

-je vois mais, j'ai un peu peur qu'elle me prenne pour un désespéré.

L'abbé se mit à rire

-oh crois moi, si tu réussit à convaincre ses parents tu l'as presque dans ta poche.

Ils étaient maintenant rendu aux portes du petit parloir. Les portes se trouvaient à leur gauche, il montèrent alors le petit escalier qui y menait et il rentrèrent dans la pièce. Hosmund annonça alors l'arrivée de l'adolescent à Ralph et à Isabella qui l'avait rejoint plutôt.

-mes chers, je vous amène de la visite.

L'adolescent vit aussitôt Zelda qui le regardait d'un regard hargneux mais toujours aussi mal assuré, comme si elle était une bête apeuré. L'abbé donna alors une tape dans le dos de l'adolescent pour le remonter et ils les laissa en disant qu'il devait préparer la messe de demain avec le personnel abbatial. Ralph se leva alors et il alla accueillir le chevalier.

-donc comme ça t'es le fameux Link que ma fille a rencontré sur son site là.

-oui, fit l'adolescent sur un ton mal assuré sachant très bien qu'il allait se faire gronder.

-viens avec nous, on va jaser un peu.

Les deux s'assirent à la grande table. Zelda était assise à coté de sa mère Isabella et elle regardait en direction de ses parents et elle évitait à tout prix de croiser le regard de Link.

-bon mon cher, explique moi, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait toute ce chemin là, parce que là t'as pas mal l'air du pire désespéré de tout Hyrule.

L'adolescent se sentait coincé, ah mais pourquoi Fay est pas là, elle aurait pu leur expliquer, j'ai pas la force moi de tout leur dire...

-vas-y dis le nous, fit Isabella, on te jugera pas.

Il prit un grand respire avant de se lancer.

-en fait je suis pas venu exclusivement pour votre... fille, dit le chevalier en voyant très bien qu'il n'y avait aucune ressemblance entre Zelda et ses parents, je suis venu parce que...

il eut un silence et il continua;

-je suis venu parce que j'avais besoin d'aide.

-tu vois, fit Ralph à sa fille, il est pas si désespéré que ça.

-ouains, je suis sûr qu'il a besoin d'aide pour se trouver une fille genre, grogna-t-elle en détournant le regard de la discussion.

-continue Link, intima la botaniste.

-j'ai besoin d'aide pour sauver le monde, fit Link en regardant Zelda avec une voix tremblotante qui était proche des larmes, pis il faut que je trouve deux autres personne au cœur assez pur pour m'aider

-est-ce que ça va mon gars, lui demanda Ralph

-non, cria presque Link, non ça va pas, ma mission est pas mal personnelle, je fais ça pour venger la mort de mon amie, mais ça me fait tellement mal. Tout est de ma faute, j'aurais pas du aller en camping avec elle, j'aurais dut les écouter quand ils m'ont dit de pas descendre en bas. Tetra c'était comme ma mère que j'ai jamais eut... elle aurait été tellement contente d'être icitte dans votre abbaye, c'était son rêve de trouver l'Ordre de l'unification.

Link expliqua alors toute son histoire, tous les bon moments qu'il avait passé avec elle et à quel point elle avait été d'un soutient quand son grand-père avait trépassé. Isabella se tourna alors vers sa fille avec un regard sévère et quand Link eut finit de conter son histoire elle la sermonna

-Zelda, on t'as pas appris à être méchante avec les autres, regarde le, le pauvre, il cherchait juste un point de repère pour calmer sa peine.

-ouains, mon gars, si t'as besoin d'aide hésite pas à nous parler, on est là pour ça pis on va t'écouter.

La moniale se sentie alors coupable d'avoir fait autant de mal au chevalier, elle s'était trompé sur son cas, mais aux premier abord on aurait vraiment dit un désespéré, mais par pour les raisons qu'elle pensait. Oh pauvre lui, j'imagine que si j'étais embarqué dans les même affaires que lui je ferais la même chose avec un gars qui ressemble moindrement à mon Esteban, en fait je sais pas, non je crois que je vais rester forte.

-excuse toi tout suite, fit Isabella

Zelda soupira avant de dire;

-je m'excuse Link, j'aurais pas dût euh, m'emporter comme j'ai fait, je savais pas moi que t'avais perdu ta meilleure amie, c'est juste que moi aussi j'ai pas eut la vie facile ces dernier temps.

-j'te pardonne Zelda

-c'est mieux ça, fit la botaniste.

-bon et si vous alliez faire de quoi ensemble, dit le chimiste, vous pourriez faire plus ample connaissance vous deux, pis ça pourrait te remonter le moral mon gars.

-si tu veux on peut gamer à la N-box Snake, proposa Zelda

-ouais, ben pourquoi pas, lui répondit l'adolescent sur un ton un peu triste

les deux jeunes gents se levèrent de table et la moniale intima au chevalier de la suivre. Il repassèrent par le cloître et il pénétrèrent dans la salle capitulaire de l'abbaye. C'était une grade salle où il y avait une grande table en U. à cette table il y avait exactement le nombre de place nécessaire pour toute la communauté qui comptait une trentaine de moines. Le plafond était fait en arche ce qui faisait en sorte que le son portait très bien dans les mur de la pièce. Les deux adolescents firent le tour de la grande table et ils passèrent par une autre porte. De là ils se retrouvèrent dans le grand parloir de l'abbaye ou le parloir de repos. La pièce était richement décorée, il y avait une table fait en érable où des frères et des sœurs lai jouaient aux échecs et tout au fond, il y avait une grande télévision où était branché là fameuse console. Les deux adolescents prirent place dans le canapé et Zelda lui demanda à quoi il voulait bien jouer.

-tu veux jouer à quoi, lui demanda-t-elle.

-je sais ben pas, lui répondit-il

-on pourrait jouer à mon jeu préféré «Dante's Inferno» (1)

l'adolescent accepta alors et elle mis en marche la console. Ils jouèrent ensemble un bon moment. Puis la moniale lui demanda qui il devait combattre dans sa quête. L'adolescent le regarda d'un air très sérieux avant de dire :

-Ahriman!

Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de prononcer un mot de plus qu'elle le gifla au visage.

-ayoye, pourquoi est-ce que t'as fait ça?

-dis jamais du mal du «seigneur» icitte ok, fit la none sur un ton nerveux, l'Ordre travaille étroitement avec Lui depuis que Dante a écrit sa divine comédie!

L'adolescent n'en revenait pas, mais c'est tellement impossible, comment est-ce que l'Ordre de l'Unification, fondée par le gars le plus croyant et le plus pieux de toute l'histoire hylienne peut travailler avec Ahriman, c'est impossible! j'vois des représentation de la sacro-sainte Triforce partout dans c't'abbaye là. Il se mit alors à rire

-c'est pas vrai Zelda, j'ai apprit à l'école qu'il était avec Hylia eux autres là, ce que tu m'dis ça s'peut juste pas.

Elle soupira profondément, pauvre fou, se dit-elle, quand il vont te faire leur petit rituel de débiles sur toi tu trouveras ça moins drôle, pis quand ils auront réussit à t'inoculer toutes les maladies infernales qu'Ahriman a inventé. Les deux moines qui jouaient aux échecs se retournèrent alors

-est-ce que tout va bien, lança l'un d'eux.

-oui, oui, répondit la moniale, tout est beau.

Ils retournèrent à leurs affaires et les deux adolescents continuèrent leur descente dans l'enfer. Zelda avait la mine songeuse, et si je l'utilisait pour pouvoir retrouver Esteban plus rapidement après m'être poussé d'icitte, me semble que le seigneur disait qu'il avait son truc pour détecter, Fay. Pis pourquoi cette conne est pas avec lui justement. Pas grave, avec lui je pourrai donner une bonne leçon à Hosmund pis à Francesco après tout ce qui m'ont fait subir... leur «rédempteur» va m'apporter la rédemption. Mais si elle avait raison, se dit Link, non ça se peut juste pas la croix a toujours été le symbole d'unification des peuples qu'Hylia prônait par Saint-Marcus, mais d'un côté les gorons disaient que le village au nord d'eux autres était peuplé de fous... faudrait que je demande à Hosmund si y sait pas quelque chose. Les heures passèrent alors et les deux adolescents avaient maintenant réussit à traverser les trois premier cercles de l'enfer. Ils avaient terrassé Cerbère le Grand Ver et ils entamaient leur descente vers le cercle des avares et des gaspilleurs lorsque ce fut l'heure du soupé. Un moine était venu les prévenir que la bouffe était prête. Ils repassèrent par la sale capitulaire et ils descendirent au rez de chaussé en passant par la salle qui surplombait les prisons puis ils passèrent par un corridor qui donnait sur des chambres. Le corridor comme tout le reste de l'abbaye était richement décoré et son plancher était un magnifique dallage rouge vermillon qui avait de magnifiques motif rappelant les tulipes du jardin de l'abbaye. La moniale prit place à côté de ses parents, mais l'adolescent se demandait bien où il allait s'asseoir. L'abbé lui montra alors une chaise tout au bout de leur table où il pouvait manger. Les deux cuisiniers qui avaient préparé le repas arrivèrent avec un chariot sur lequel était posé des bol de bois contenant du potage. Arrivé au niveau des tables, ils posèrent des paniers contenant des miches de pains sur ces dernière. Ensuite ils firent le service et le petit peuple religieux entamèrent leur repas.

-Alors Link, comment a été ton après-midi avec Zelda, lui demanda alors Hosmund.

Le chevalier sursauta un peu, il était tellement absorbé à observer la moniale.

-vous me parliez?

-oui, fit l'abbé, alors comment c'était?

-ah c'était bien, on a joué à Dante's Inferno.

-ah ce fameux jeu, c'est son préféré justement.

Mais avant que le prêtre séculaire puisse dire quelque chose de plus l'adolescent lui demanda avec qui il était vraiment affilié, les déesses ou... les divs.

-oh mais quelle question, lui répondit-il en riant, mon cher ami nous sommes toujours dans les bonne grâces d'Hylia et de ses sœurs de lumière. Notre mission est de l'aider à protéger la terre des monstres et des démons. Je me demande qui est-ce qui aurait pu te dire pareille chose. Nous, travailler pour les ténèbres! Quelle hérésie ce serait!

Link réfléchit un peu, il savait que Zelda lui avait dit ça, mais il ne voulait pas le dire à l'abbé de peur de perdre toute la confiance qu'il avait gagnée auprès de la moniale. Quoi lui dire, se dit-il, faut quand même pas que je dise que c'est Zelda qui m'a dit ça, je l'aime tellement, je peux pas la «trahir» comme ça.

-euh c'est des gorons qui ont dit ça, ils, ils disaient que vous serviez les forces d'Ahriman genre.

-ha, ha, ha, c'est absurde, ria Hosmund, ces gorons sont tellement crédules, ils doivent encore s'être fait embobiné par ces hérétiques du nord

-mais c'est qui eux?

-des fous que nous avons banni de notre communauté, ils vivent au nord d'ici dans une petite commune nommé Ordon, je crois, ce sont eux les fous que les gorons parlent, pas nous.

-ah j'ai eut peur un instant.

-tant que tu es avec nous Link, tu n'as rien à craindre.

Oh au contraire, se dit Zelda, tu as tout à craindre, si le rituel de bienvenu du rédempteur est ben ce que je crois, tu es fait mon gars, faut que je te sorte d'icitte.

-papa, maman, j'ai de quoi à vous dire, dit-elle en regardant discrètement Link qui se faisait copain-copain avec l'abbé.

-oui, répondit Isabella, dis le moi.

-non pas maintenant, répondit la moniale, faut que je vous parle seul à seul on fera ça pendant la réunion capitulaire.

-ouains, mais un peut pas vraiment manquer ça, lui fit savoir le chimiste

-Ralph, répondit sa femme sur un ton ferme, si elle veut nous dire de quoi faut qu'on l'écoute, même si ça nous fait manquer la rencontre!

-bon d'accord faisons ça.

Le repas se passa sans grandes péripéties. Après le souper les moines se réunirent pour leur réunion quotidienne. Link n'était pas convié puisqu'il n'était seulement qu'un invité, mais avant on en profita pour lui montrer la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir ce soir. Cette chambre était beaucoup plus grande que celle des moines. Il y avait un grand lit double, une petite bibliothèque ainsi qu'un bureau avec un ordinateur. Il aurait bien aimé contacter les seins à Célesbourg, mais il se rappela que peu de gens accordaient de l'importance aux réseau sociaux (à quoi sert Facebook et autre si tout le monde connaît tout le monde). Donc il alla se dégourdir les jambe en allant explorer les parties de l'abbaye qu'il n'avait pas encore vu, c'est à dire leur chapelle. Il se sentait alors étrangement engourdi, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir, ou du moins extrêmement zen. Il en trouva l'entré au milieu du couloir qui menait à sa chambre. L'église était de grande dimension, il y avait assez de banc pour loger toute la communauté abbatiale et même plus. Il y avait des meubles près de l'autel qui portaient d'innombrables chandelles qui donnait au lieu un air lugubre. Et près de ces chandelles il y avait une sorte de table de sacrifice. C'est étrange ça, se dit-il, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils font des sacrifices pour Hylia eux? Habituellement Hylia est pas trop demandeuse sur ce genre de truc là, c'est Tetra qui me l'a dit. Puis l'attention du chevalier se tourna vers les vitraux. Ceux de la façade ouest représentaient tous les peuples d'Hyrule faisant le salut de Saint-Marcus et ceux de l'est montrait des êtres divins, ce n'était pas des anges, mais autre chose. Puis il crut reconnaître une personne familière dans le vitrail central de la façade est. Un homme qui portait une couronne et qui levait un soleil rouge. Il ressemblait beaucoup à Ahriman, en fait c'était une représentation toute craché de lui. Oh shit, Zelda avait raison, je suis dans la merde, c'est le Culte c'est le culte, je suis fait, je veux sortir d'ici, je veux plus être là, j'aurais du le savoir, mais qu'est-c'est je fais, mes trucs sont dans ma chambre, je suis fini. Puis comble de malheur pour Link, Hosmund et ses fidèles pénétrèrent dans la pièce. L'abbé était alors vêtu de sa toge de cérémonie, elle était de la même couleur que sa tenu d'abbé sauf qu'elle était plus ample et il portait une étole sur laquelle on voyait des représentation de la croix. Il avait aussi une mitre pourpre qui s'agençait avec tout le reste et une férule avec une croix, mais sur laquelle il y avait le symbole des div, soit le Z. en voyant l'adolescent paniqué l'abbé lança alors de sa voix chaude et charismatique :

-ah te voilà enfin mon fils, il est temps pour toi d'embrasser ta véritable nature!

-vous m'avez menti, brailla-t-il d'un ton triste et indigné, laissez-moi partir c'est un ordre!

L'abbé sourit alors avant de rajouter :

-tu peux peut-être résister, mais tu ne peux pas nous désobéir!

Link voulut alors s'enfuir, mais avant qu'il puisse faire un pas, il se sentit défaillir. Il tenta de courir parmi les banc de l'église, mais il commençait alors à tituber grandement et il s'effondra sur l'un d'entre eux. Avec un grand effort, il se retourna et il vit un moine arriver avec un grand sourire

-pité ne me faite pas de mal, articula-t-il maladroitement.

-ne t'en fais pas, tu ne sentiras presque rien, lui dit le moine en le saisissant pour le relever.

* * *

 **Maintenant Link est dans la merde, le piège s'est refermé sur lui, le piégeant dans ce culte d'Ahrimaniste, sera-t-il sacrifé à sa gloire? vous saurez tous ça dans le chapitre 2-13, «un rituel qui tourne mal»**

 **1 Dante's Inferno est un jeu viédo qui a vraiment existé, il était basé sur la divine comédie. J'ai trouvé que c'était un jeu moyen, le Level design était malade pas un mot à dire dessus, mais l'histoire était médiocre, ils aurait du mieux conserver plus d'aspect de la Divine Comédie de Dante (oh pis spoil un tit peu l'Acte 4, on va pas mal s'inspirer de la partie enfer de la Divine Comédie)**


	35. Chapitre 2-13 un rituel qui tourne mal

**Et voici le moment pour le chapitre 2-13, le plus long, le plus** **développé, le plus intense. il fait pas moins de 10090 mots exactement et il y a une raison derrière ça... ben de l'action, des révélations sur l'ordre de l'unification et bien sûr le clou; un rituel satanique en prime! ce chapitre est un des plus important de l'histoire puisque l'Ordre de l'Unification reviendra comme un ennemi, il vous hantera jusqu'à la fin de vos jours! (ou jusqu'à la fin de l'acte 4)**

 **petite précision, certaines personne m'ont dit qu'elle trouvaient que les monologues intérieurs des personnages étaient difficiles à voir et que parfois ils cassaient le rythme du texte, maintenant, ils sont en italique. exemple; _Zelda est étrange pis j'aime ça,_ songea Link.**

 **j'avoue que c'est plus pratique comme ça aussi. bon assez niaisé, de retour au programme principal!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : un rituel qui tourne mal**

Pendant ce temps, Zelda essayait de convaincre ses parents de l'aider à accomplir la mission de Link.

-Je sais pas Zelda, lui dit la botaniste, si on l'aide, on trahit la communauté qui nous a accueillis, qui nous a hébergés pis qui nous a nourris, on peut pas leur faire ça.

-Oui, mais, pense à toute l'hypocrisie que ces gens nous ont jouée quand on leur demandait de faire de quoi pour notre fille, d'accord sur le point qu'on les trahit si on s'embarque avec Link, mais d'un côté Hosmund et Francesco ne faisaient pas grand-chose pour aider la situation de Zelda, en fait ils riaient de nous dans leurs barbes ces deux là, rajouta Ralph.

-Mais Ralph, tu sais ce qu'ils font aux traîtres, ils les font mourir dans la glace.

-D'accord, mais moi je préfère leur donner une bonne leçon, ils ont gâché l'enfance de notre pauvre Zelda, combien de fois est-ce qu'elle a pleuré à cause d'eux, combien? Beaucoup trop selon moi!

-Ralph, tu sais bien que je pourrais pas trahir la confiance de l'abbé, surtout après ce qu'il a fait pour nous!

Zelda soupirait, elle n'aimait pas voir ses parents se chicaner ainsi, laissez-faire, se dit-elle, j'vas y aller seule moi, j'vas retrouver Esteban avec lui pis peut-être sauver Hyrule. Elle sortit alors du petit parloir où ils s'étaient réunis pour parler et elle descendit pour aller dans la chambre où Link dormait. Lorsqu'elle descendait, elle entendit un brouhaha inhabituel. Elle reconnut aussitôt les voix des villageois qui se réjouissaient d'assister à «l'éveil» du rédempteur qu'est Link. _Oh non_ , pensa-t-elle, _ils vont commencer le rituel._ Elle fit demi-tour immédiatement pour aller prévenir ses parents. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle arriva au petit parloir et elle informa ses parents de la situation.

-Papa, maman, ils ont déjà commencé, faut qu'on l'aide!

-D'accord, répondit le chimiste, je vais chercher le stock dans mon labo, Isabella, est-ce que t'embarques?

-Je sais pas, soupira-t-elle.

Elle hésita un moment avant de répondre :

-Euh, non je veux pas me mêler de ce genre de choses!

Ralph ne répondit pas, il serra fort sa femme avant de lui dire :

-je comprends, dit-il, mais il faut que tu saches que ce sera sans retour, si je les trahis toi aussi tu feras partie du coup, tu dois partir de Rostam le plus tôt possible, sans quoi ils vont te torturer pour te faire dire où c'est qu'on est parti. Prends ma carabine, tu pourras au moins te défendre si jamais tu tombes sur eux.

-Non Ralph il y a sûrement un autre moyen que ça.

-On n'a pas trop choix, lui répondit son mari sur un air sérieux

Elle hocha de la tête et embrassa son mari sur la joue.

-Reviens-nous vivante chéri, reviens-nous vivante!

Isabella partit alors chercher ses affaires pour son départ alors que Ralph et Zelda faisaient leur plan pour un sauvetage improvisé.

-On va essayer de faire diversion d'accord, faudra les éblouir pis leur enlever Link, parce qu'ils doivent l'avoir «tranquillisé» un p'tit peu, ce genre de rituel va être assez douloureux pour lui, ils arrêtaient pas d'en parler aux réunions. Zelda, tu prendras l'arbalète de ta mère pis tu leur tireras une flèche improvisée. J'ai des feux d'artifice en «over» depuis le party d'accueil du gros pervers qui vont les éblouir.

Il se précipita alors vers son laboratoire pour aller chercher les feux d'artifice et la moniale alla chercher l'arbalète dans la chambre de sa mère. Le temps pressait puisqu'elle se doutait de la suite. Ahriman allait arriver d'un moment à l'autre pour éveiller la marque de Link. La moniale se précipita dans la chambre de ses parents. Elle se saisit de l'arme qui était dans la commode de sa mère et elle prit le maximum de carreau qu'elle put et elle se dirigea vers le corridor du dortoir des familiers. Son père arriva quelques instants plus tard avec une petite fusée de carton et du ruban adhésif.

-j'ai eu beaucoup de chance Zel, il restait encore des fusées blanches, ça va faire un maximum de bruit, maintenant donne-moi une flèche.

Elle lui tendit un carreau et le chimiste y colla la fusée avec le ruban pour conduit.

-faut juste retirer la lunette pis ça va faire un beau petit feu d'artifice dans place ça là.

La none sourit, mais ce fut de courte durée puisque son père avait besoin que ce soit elle qui aille tirer le carreau aveuglant dans la cérémonie. En entendant cette partie, elle s'indigna, _pourquoi faut que ce soit moi qui fasse la sale job, pourquoi?_

-Mais c'est ton idée papa, geignit-elle, vas-y donc toi!

-Zelda, oublie pas que tu as des dons spéciaux, tu peux te téléporter aisément pis emmener du monde avec toi, dit-il en lui donnant son briquet, pis oublies pas, j'ai coupé la mèche, au lieu d'avoir une minute, t'auras juste dix secondes avant que ça explose, fait que vise bien!

-Mais si y me voient je suis faite moi là, pis tsé que...

-oublie un peu Esteban ok, pis fait ce qu'on doit faire!

-Pis on se retrouve où?

-Dans le verger, je vais t'attendre là avec l'antagoniste A-37

Elle soupira et elle se concentra alors pour trouver un bon point d'observation dans la chapelle. Elle savait qu'il y avait un balcon qui était connecté au grand arche qui surplombait l'autel qui pourrait être parfait pour y tirer une flèche. Elle se concentra et elle disparut pour se retrouver sur l'arche. Elle constata avec horreur son erreur, mais il lui était impossible de se déplacer sans se faire voir. Elle se coucha alors et elle rampa tant bien que mal vers le bord de la structure. Elle entendit son mentor faire son sermon sans le voir et elle voyait les fidèles debout, les bras pointant vers le ciel, marmonnant : «que le seigneur soit sanctifié, que ses ténèbres nous imprègnent»

-le fils d'Ahriman est parmi nous, nous devons l'éveiller, scandait Hosmund d'une voix agressive, Seigneur avance toi et purifie ton fils.

À ce moment elle vit des moines vêtus de robes noires et coiffés de crânes de bœuf arriver en balançant des rameaux d'encens qui faisaient une sorte de cortège macabre et au centre il y avait le seigneur noir lui-même. Il était à visage découvert et ses yeux jaunes luisaient de bonheur, il saluait ses fidèles et il s'arrêtait à chaque rangé pour les bénir. En le voyant arriver Zelda paniqua, on est plus en retard qu'on le pensait, paniqua-t-elle, vite armer l'arbalète. Elle tenta tant bien que mal de retirer la lunette, mais en vain. Alors elle essaya de glisser la flèche spéciale dans le chargeur, mais c'était beaucoup plus ardu compte tenu de l'ajout fait à la munition. Elle glissa alors la munition dans la bouche du canon en priant pour que la corde de l'arc ait assez de force pour la propulser loin devant. Elle tenta de bander la corde, mais c'était très difficile puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de l'étrier qui facilitait la manœuvre de rechargement de l'arbalète sans se lever et risquer de se faire voir. Elle voyait Ahriman se rapprocher de plus en plus de Link et elle avait réussi à armer l'arme, maintenant elle fouillait dans les poches de sa toge à la recherche du briquet. Elle le trouva et elle releva le capuchon. Elle frotta le silex pour l'allumer, mais en vain.

-Allez allume cochonnerie, marmonna-t-elle sur un ton apeuré, allume-toi je t'en supplie!

Ahriman était maintenant rendu à la première rangée lorsque le briquet s'alluma enfin. La moniale enflamma la mèche et se souvint de ce que son père lui avait dit : maximum 10 secondes. Elle visa alors le milieu de la chapelle et elle appuya sur la gâchette en priant pour que le carreau soit tiré. La flèche décolla alors du canon en décrivant un arc de cercle lamentable et le feu d'artifice s'enflamma en plein vol, dégageant une magnifique petite traînée d'étoiles blanches. La flèche atteignit alors Ahriman en pleine tête. Il recula d'un pas en tentant d'arracher le carreau de sa tête:

-mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose?

Puis une seconde plus tard le feu d'artifice avait fini de consumer son étage d'envol et l'étoile s'enflamma en émettant une forte lumière blanche et un bruit assourdissant de crépitement, le tout mêlé dans une épaisse fumée âcre qui aveugla tout le monde. Les crépitements se mêlaient aux cris de colère d'Ahriman ce qui donnait un bruit horriblement effrayant.

-Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cet affront, hurlèrent les moines

-profanes!

-Hérétique!

-Maudite marde pognez l'écœurant qui a fait ça, hurlèrent les villageois

Voyant que tout le monde se couvrait les yeux, elle descendit de son perchoir et elle alla voir Link. Hosmund comme la plupart des moines des premières rangées était à plat ventre sur le sol et ils toussaient violemment. Elle remarqua que les moines avaient déshabillé le chevalier pour peindre sur son torse une croix et ils avaient couvert son visage de marques semblables au visage d'Ahriman. Ils en avaient mis beaucoup sous les yeux. L'adolescent toussait grandement à cause de la fumée. Link qui était à moitié conscient marmonna alors :

-Ze, Zelda, c'est toi?

Elle ne répondit pas et l'aida à se relever. Puis des bruits d'applaudissement commencèrent à détonner des cris de colère de la foule. Elle se tourna vers la source du bruit pour voir Ahriman sortir de la fumée âcre de la combustion et applaudir en souriant tel un requin avec ses dents noires.

-Bien joué petite, dit-il en riant, mais je n'aime pas qu'on me dérange durant un rituel!

Elle et Link ne lui répondirent que par un regard noir empli de défi avant de lui faire un pied de nez.

-Francesco, dit-il en se retournant vers la foule qui commençait à se remettre de l'attaque, fais-les disparaître!

Elle vit alors l'imposante silhouette de l'ours sortir de l'ombre. Il courait à grands pas vers elle, avec le regard le plus hostile qui soit. Il était à deux doigts de la saisir au collet lorsqu'elle se téléporta dans le verger avec Link. La main de l'ours ne rencontra que la table de sacrifice qu'il brisa en mille morceaux. Dehors la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes et on entendait le tonnerre au loin. Lorsqu'il vit sa fille arriver, Ralph accourut.

-bande de fous, siffla le chimiste en voyant Link couvert de glyphes peinturés au sang de chèvre, allez, du courage mon gars.

Il lui injecta l'antagoniste et il se retourna vers sa fille.

-Zelda, es-tu correcte? demanda le chimiste.

-C'est la dernière fois que je sauve ce gars ok, dit-elle sur un ton grincheux.

-Ça devrait faire effet dans pas grand temps, fit le chimiste en regardant Link se remettre, juste assez pour les distancer!

-les divs vont être après nous c'est certain, j'ai vu Ahriman en personne!

-eh criss! J'aurais dû y penser, gronda Ralph.

Soudain, ils entendirent des bruits de sabots. Et dans la pénombre, ils virent Isabella arriver avec deux équidés. Elle descendit de sa monture avant de dire :

-je pouvais pas laisser tomber ma fille pis mon mari comme ça!

-merci, chéri, fit Ralph en la cajolant.

-faut qui se rhabille en vitesse, dit la moniale en constatant que le brouhaha de la chapelle commençait à devenir plus menaçant.

-Link rhabille toi, on doit partir en vitesse!

-Bande de monstres, brailla-t-il sur un ton indigné, j'aurais jamais du vous faire confiance!

-oui je sais, lui répondit Ralph sur un ton désolé, avoir su que... peu importe, j'aurais jamais du accepter de travailler pour eux!

-et j'imagine que vous voulez me tuer, hein bande de fous, articula-t-il en laissant échapper un filet de bave, me peinturer à nouveau le torse avec du sang d'agneau pis, pis...

-Non jamais de la vie, rétorqua la botaniste sur un ton à la fois indigné et réconfortant

puis il se calma un peu et le chimiste enchaîna :

-je sais ça choque tout le monde quand on dit qu'on est avec les méchants de l'histoire.

Il avait fini de mettre son bonnet lorsque Ralph et Isabella l'aidèrent à monter sur un des deux chevaux parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de temps à perdre et la motricité du chevalier n'était pas tout à fait revenue. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt boréale en direction du nord, plus précisément vers le Promontoire d'Hylia, une chaîne de montagnes qui se situait à quelques minutes de galop de l'abbaye. Pendant le trajet, Ralph expliqua alors à Link pourquoi on l'avait «engagé» comme chimiste. Il lui expliqua que lorsqu'il était encore à l'université, il travaillait sur une thèse de doctorat sur l'optique non linéaire des cristaux de déesses, plus connu sous le nom de poussières d'Hylia. Son projet n'attirait pas beaucoup d'investisseurs compte tenu de la rareté du minéral, mais le culte lui avait promis des quantités quasi illimitées à étudier. L'adolescent lui demanda alors ce qui en était d'Isabella, le chimiste lui dit alors qu'elle avait été engagée pour un rôle plus secondaire. En plus d'être botaniste, Isabella avait étudié en génétique et elle savait comment manipuler les gênes des plantes. Elle créait des espèces génétiquement modifiées qui résistent au froid de l'hiver Rostanien, notamment une nouvelle sorte de cacao nordique. Il voulut alors en demander plus au sujet de Zelda, mais Isabella l'interrompit.

-on va où, demanda la botaniste.

-aux mines, lui répondit son mari, grâce à l'épée de Link on va être capable de les semer pis de trouver une sortie loin du village pis de l'abbaye.

-mais t'es fou papa, lui lança Zelda, tu sais qu'il y a toute sorte de bibites bizarres dans ce trou-là.

-C'est des rumeurs, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton assuré, la seule chose qu'on va trouver c'est des mineurs.

Ils arrivèrent alors à un plateau où il y avait une crypte enchâssée dans les parois de la montagne lorsque leurs chevaux s'effondrèrent comme s'ils étaient tombés raides morts, ils se dégagèrent alors tant bien que mal.

-Grouillez-vous, fit Isabella sur un ton terrorisé, ils s'en viennent!

En plus des divs, il y avait une lueur rouge-orangé au loin qui semblait très menaçante. Les villageois et les moines s'approchaient à grands pas.

-Ils sont là, pleura Zelda, les divs nous ont eus.

En effet, elle commençait à voir des silhouettes noires apparaître au loin et ces dernières n'était pas animé d'intention très amicale, elles les entendaient chuchoter :

-rendez-nous le fils, félons!

-mort aux traîtres!

Link se releva en vitesse et il dégaina son épée tout en regardant les daevas s'approcher d'eux.

-Vous voulez ma peau, bande d'enfants de chienne, dit-il, VOUS ME VOULEZ MORT? HEIN? VENEZ DONC VOUS BATTRE CRISS DE LAIDS!

-Link non, supplia Zelda, surtout n'engage pas le combat avec eux, tu risquerais de...

il n'écouta pas et il fonça sur l'un d'entre eux en hurlant à plein poumon. Le div dégaina alors son arme, prêt à se battre. Le chevalier le frappait sans merci pour tenter de percer sa garde. Même sans bouclier, un div avait une défense presque impénétrable. Puis le démon repoussa son assaut en le plaquant au sol et il s'apprêtait à achever l'adolescent. Il le regardait rager de ses yeux vides.

-que le fils s'éveille, dit-il d'une voix machinale, que son nom résonne dans tout l'enfer!

-AH OUI, hurla Link, TA MORT VA ÊTRE ENTENDUE PARTOUT GROS CAVE!

Il se précipita sur le div qui parvint une fois de plus à bloquer son assaut, mais cette fois-ci le démon fut déstabilisé par la force de l'adolescent et ce dernier en profita pour le rouer de coups d'épée. Le démon hurlait de douleur au fur et à mesure qu'il se faisait blesser par l'arme lumineuse de Link.

-ÇA, C'EST POUR TETRA, BANDE DE SALOPES, C'EST POUR TETRA, VOUS AVIEZ PAS LE DROIT DE ME FAIRE ÇA!

Puis il plaqua le démon au sol, ce dernier rampait d'un air misérable et Link mit sa botte sur son dos et il l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

-tu connaîtras la colère du seigneur, pauvre fou, ria le div

l'adolescent ne répondit pas et il hurla avant de l'empaler avec son épée, le div se contracta et il commençait à luire de mille feux, puis il explosa dans une grosse boule d'énergie blanche, ne laissant derrière lui que sa chape noire. Voyant qu'il était bien mort le chevalier hurla aux autres div :

-ALLEZ, VENEZ BANDE DE TAPETTES! VENEZ VOUS BATTRE, J'VAS TOUTE VOUS TUER UN PAR UN!

-Link arrête, gémit Zelda, faut que tu viennes, t'auras aucune chance contre eux.

-JE VOUS PROMETS UNE MORT DOULOUREUSE, COMME VOUS AVEZ FAIT À TETRA!

La moniale tira alors Link par le collet et elle l'intima de suivre ses parents. Les quatre fugitifs traversèrent alors le plateau de la montagne pour se retrouver dans une vallée entourée par les montagnes. Zelda regarda Link avec un regard empli de colère et de tristesse. La bande commença à paniquer puisqu'elle voyait que les villageois et les moines s'étaient rapprochés très rapidement à cause de la vendetta que Link avait fait subir à un div. Elles étaient maintenant une armée, une armée noire aux yeux vides et luisants, luisants de haine. Ils regardaient partout et ils ne virent aucune issue. Au sud; la lueur rouge s'était rapprochée grandement, signe que les villageois et les moines approchaient à grands pas. À l'est et à l'ouest, des divs, des tas de divs au visage vide d'expression ils s'étaient approchés d'eux grandement. Au nord, il y avait une cabane en bois rond qui pourrait servir de cachette.

-vite, tout le monde dans la cabane, intima Ralph.

Ils commencèrent à courir pour atteindre la chaumière sauf pour Link qui restait en arrière en brandissant son épée de manière grotesque pour provoquer l'armée de div. Puis la moniale le tira par le collet en le regardant d'un air qui lui disait; _tu veux qu'on te sauve oui ou non?_ Ils commencèrent alors à voir les hommes d'Hosmund et de Francesco s'approcher d'eux, ils étaient à une dizaine de mètres d'eux. Ils entendirent l'abbé crier aux divs de se mettre en position pour attaquer et les deux adolescents se mirent à courir pour atteindre la chaumière à temps. La cabane était de dimension modeste et elle était visiblement faite pour des chasseurs puisqu'il y avait bon nombre de pièges et de collets accrochés aux murs. Dans son coin gauche, il y avait un vieux lit de camp en piteux état le matelas était rongé par les mythes et le carde de bois était pourri.

-si je ma rappelles bien, il y avait un passage secret qui menait dans les mines.

-fais vite, papa, geignit Zelda, ils sont tout près!

Puis la voix du seigneur noir se fit entendre;

-SORTEZ DE VOTRE CACHETTE, FÉLONS, ET RENDEZ-NOUS IMMÉDIATEMENT LE FILS!

-VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUNE CHANCE CONTRE L'ARMÉE DU SEIGNEUR, renchérit l'abbé.

-fais vite, fit la moniale dans un murmure inquiet et étouffé

Ralph poussa alors le lit de la cabane et il vit exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Une petite trappe se trouvait sous le lit. Le chimiste l'ouvrit et il intima aux autres d'y pénétrer. Au-dehors Ahriman ordonna à l'armée démoniaque d'attaquer. Les divs se ruèrent sur la construction et elle prit immédiatement feu pendant que les quatre s'engouffrèrent alors dans la trappe. Le groupe se trouvait maintenant dans un petit tunnel taillé à même le roc et éclairé à la chandelle. Zelda explosa alors de rage contre Link.

-pauvre con, gronda-t-elle, tu nous as mis dans la marde comme pas possible! Tu sais que quand tu attaques un div ils t'écraseront par la suite! Est-ce que tu l'savais ça?

Il avait quasiment envie de lui répondre : _j'ai fait ce que j'avais à faire, ils ont tué ma meilleure amie, je leur rends la pareille._ Mais d'un autre côté il ne voulait pas heurter Zelda, la pauvre elle était autant, sinon plus secouée que lui. Il continua à avancer dans le tunnel de roc lorsque le chimiste essaya de sauver la situation.

-arrêtez de vous chicaner, coupa le chimiste, ça va assez mal de même, oubliez pas qu'il faut se serrer les coudes.

La botaniste soupira, puisqu'elle regrettait de s'être embarquée avec eux dans leur mission suicide pour sauver un adolescent que sa fille avait rencontré sur un site de rencontre.

-d'après les rumeurs, fit Ralph, ce petit tunnel va nous mener directement au puits principal. On descendra dans le fond pis on se servira de Fay, il semblerait qu'elle est capable de détecter les choses.

Link se souvint alors qu'on avait capturé son terminator et qu'il serait maintenant impossible de détecter quoi que ce soit avec son épée. _Comment je vais leur dire qu'ils ont capturé Fay moi là, ça va foutre tout en l'air!_

-euh oui, oui, fit l'adolescent j'vas lui demander.

Zelda le regardait avec une mine septique.

-elle est pas avec lui, dit-elle sur un ton sec.

-que, quoi? Rugit son père, mais comment on va faire pour sortir du trou?

-on pourrait passer par les galeries désaffectées non? reprit la botaniste en essayant de sauver la situation, il doit sûrement y avoir un trou qui doit aboutir loin du village non?

-j'imagine qui faudra qu'on fasse avec, soupira-t-il.

Ils continuèrent leur descente dans le passage secret pendant quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une lourde porte en fer. Ils ouvrirent l'huis et ils se retrouvèrent alors dans un vieux tunnel désaffecté de la mine. La galerie était beaucoup plus large et elle était supportée par de larges poutres de bois. Il y avait de vieux rails rouillés qui serpentaient en plein milieu de la mine. La galerie ne s'étendait pas beaucoup dans les profondeurs de la montagne, sûrement parce que le filon n'était pas assez bon. _J'me demande ben c'est quoi qu'ils exploitaient icitte,_ se dit Link en voyant qu'il y avait quelques lignes qui scintillaient dans l'obscurité, _ça doit pas être du diamant._ Ils suivirent la galerie pendant quelques minutes avant de voir de la lumière. La lumière était celle de gros projecteurs qui éclairaient le puits qui descendait dans les plus profondes entrailles de la montagne. Comble de chance, l'élévateur était au niveau le plus haut (c'est à dire au même niveau que le petit quatuor). Cet ascenseur était typiquement conçu pour descendre de l'équipement comme des chariots de mine et il y avait en masse de place pour y descendre plus d'une dizaine d'hommes. Au centre de la plate-forme, il y avait une sorte de pivot pour pouvoir orienter tout éventuel wagonnet dans toutes les directions.

-Il faut se dépêcher à descendre, chuchota le chimiste, ils savent sûrement qu'on doit être dans le trou.

Le groupe se dépêcha de rejoindre l'élévateur. Une fois monté sur la plate-forme, Ralph trouva le petit panneau de commande et il appuya sur un bouton rouge avec une pointe de flèche pointant vers le bas. L'ascenseur ne répondit que par un gros «hoooooonk» bien électronique pour signaler qu'il n'irait pas plus bas.

-Comment ça, siffla-t-il de rage, comment ça tu veux pas descendre?

Il appuya encore et il eut toujours la même réponse. L'adolescent commençait à s'impatienter et à s'énerver puisque ce timbre sonore ressemblait à une grosse moquerie de la part du culte.

-Arrête papa, lui dit sa fille, tu vois ben qui marche pas!

-grouille pas, lui répondit Isabella, il doit y avoir une échelle ou de quoi de même pour descendre au cas où l'ascenseur serait en panne.

Puis ils virent une porte de garage s'ouvrir à leur droite, derrière se trouvait tous les villageois et les moines. Ils s'étaient entassés dans une sorte de petit séjour qui était décoré de la même façon que l'abbaye. C'était vraiment étrange à voir, car habituellement, on voit plus une salle de casier avec des casques et des pioches près des ascenseurs de mine. Ralph, Isabella, Zelda les regardaient d'un air consterné alors que Link dégainait son épée, prêt à défendre le petit groupe. Hosmund et Francesco se tenaient au-devant. Hosmund avait un horrible rictus victorieux au visage, comme un prédateur qui a réussi à acculer sa proie dans le coin d'un mur. Le gros ours, quant à lui, restait de pierre face à cette victoire. Il avait les bras croisés et il regardait les traîtres du haut de ses deux mètres quarante.

-Pas la peine de vous demander pourquoi l'élévateur ne marche point, articula l'abbé sur un ton hautain et sarcastique, nous avons activé les freins d'urgence. Maintenant, vous allez faire face à votre destin pour nous avoir trahis!

-laissez-nous partir, gronda le chimiste, après tout ce que vous avez fait subir à notre pauvre Zelda et à Link, vous nous devez ben ça!

-Ha, ha, ha, pourtant je vous avais montré le chemin de la sortie, vous auriez pu partir en paix! Hélas vous avez osé troubler notre mission et du coup trahir notre confiance et celle du seigneur. Nous ne pardonnons pas les traîtres, nous les châtions! Le fils sera votre bourreau, il vous fera connaître d'atroces souffrances à vous trois.

-Sacrez-nous la paix, gronda Link, sacrez-nous la paix CRISS DE TUEURS!

L'abbé se mit à rire et le chevalier chargea et avant même qu'il puisse lui assener un coup d'épée, il fut paralysé sur place.

-comment, je, peux, plus, bouger!

L'abbé avait sa main qui pointait vers lui en riant en cœur avec tous les autres villageois et moines.

-eh bien puisque c'est comme ça! Tu payeras pour les autres!

Tout à coup, Link sentit une puissante douleur irradier sa tête. Comme si sa tête était prise dans un carcan d'épines brûlantes et acérées. Puis la douleur se propagea à sa poitrine, là il avait l'impression qui quelqu'un plongeait ses doigts dans une plaie ouverte et qu'il pétrissait la chair sans merci. Rapidement l'adolescent s'effondra en hurlant de douleur. Maintenant, le mal s'était propagé à tout son corps, il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, qu'il allait se faire écraser chaque membre et que son torse et son abdomen allaient se faire réduire en bouillie. Ses ongles étaient devenus des petites plaques brûlantes et ses dents n'étaient plus que des épines qui broyaient sa bouche. Il avait le visage rouge et les yeux injectés de sang. Il sentait le mucus s'écouler de son nez et il avait les larmes aux yeux. Le chevalier courageux qu'il était n'était plus qu'un tas de chair pathétique se roulant de douleur dans une mine perdue au fin fond de la Rostanie la plus sauvage, pris à divertir une bande de fous qui vénèrent Ahriman. Hosmund le regardait l'air étonné. Il avait un sourire étonné et démoniaque et il articula :

-Ah, dit-il agréablement surprit, je la sens, toute cette puissance courroucée en toi, tu es différent de nous tous Link! Tu as été baptisé de la main du seigneur lui-même! Je sens sa puissance s'éveiller, cet immense pouvoir qui ferait de toi un dieu. Ce pouvoir toxique qui peut s'imprégner dans les âmes et les courroucer à leur tour...

L'adolescent ne répondit que par un râle étouffé.

-arrêtez espèce de fou, gronda Ralph, il n'a jamais voulu faire parti de votre secte!

-Eh bien mon cher Ralph, fit Hosmund, cet enfant a été baptisé par le seigneur noir lui-même, il aurait eut une grande destiné devant lui, il aurait eu d'immenses pouvoirs il aurait pu être immortel. Hélas il est malheureusement un Löftwing et les Löftwing ne sont que de vulgaires asticots rampant aux pieds d'Hylia. Ils préfèrent être des martyres plutôt que de savourer la pleine puissance qui s'offre à eux.

Les villageois et les moines approuvèrent par des murmures et des rires étouffés. Link était submergé par la souffrance si bien qu'il s'étouffa encore avec sa salive et cette fois il sentait sa respiration lui faire défaut. Zelda qui était en arrière-plan avait eu le temps de charger son pistolet à plomb qu'elle avait apporté avec elle. Elle le tenait dans son dos, elle avançait subtilement pour pouvoir s'approcher le plus possible de l'abbé qui se délectait de la souffrance du chevalier. Elle le voyait à plat ventre, en train de griffer le sol, comme s'il tentait de s'enterrer pour s'échapper du prêtre Puis le moment venu, elle pointa son arme sur Hosmund et elle entendit la surprise des autres.

-arrête, gronda-t-elle sèchement en tenant l'arme à deux mains.

Hosmund ne répondit pas. Elle tira alors et le plomb atteignit l'ecclésiastique en plein front. Ce dernier lâcha alors prise sur Link qui se relâcha aussitôt. Hosmund se tordait de douleur. Son front saignait abondamment, mais il était encore en vie. Les parents de la moniale étaient choqués de voir que cet homme avait survécu à un plomb dans le front. Francesco qui était resté alors imperturbable tout le long de la scène s'agita alors. Il pointa sa main vers les câbles de la plate-forme qui commencèrent à céder un par un en émettant un claquement sec.

-Arrêtez, cria la botaniste apeurée, on n'a jamais voulu embarquer là dedans!

-ah oui? répondit l'abbé en ôtant sa main de son visage, tout ça à cause de cette petite bâtarde qui vous sert de fille!

-répète, répète ça pour voir, gros cave, bégaya Link en se relevant.

L'abbé saisit alors le levier de secours des freins et il se remit alors à sourire d'un air tout aussi narquois que maléfique.

-amusez-vous dans ma cage des tourments, dit-il en actionnant la manette.

Au même moment la magie du gros ours avait fini son œuvre et tous les câbles avaient cédé. L'élévateur se déroba alors sous leurs pieds et il chuta sur un bon 500 mètres avant de s'immobiliser à la hauteur d'un tunnel qui semblait visiblement abandonné. Pendant ce temps en hauteur, Hosmund se tenait la tête qui saignait abondamment et il regardait la poussière remonter d'un air sceptique.

-je n'entends point le son satisfaisant d'un écrasement, Francesco, va donc voir s'ils sont bien morts. Pas besoin de t'occuper de leur dépouille, les mineurs vont s'en charger.

-c'est comme si c'était fait le frère!

Il sauta alors dans le puits. De retour dans les profondeurs! Grâce à sa magie, Zelda avait pu arrêter la course folle de la plate-forme. Elle reposait maintenant à quelques mètres d'un tunnel abandonné et avec un angle relativement prononcé.

-bravo ma petite sorcière, fit Ralph en se relevant.

-on est très fiers de toi Zelda, lança la botaniste.

-grouillez-vous d'activer les freins d'urgence, moi je pourrais pas tenir de même éternellement!

Le chimiste se dirigea alors vers la galerie et il y trouva la manette qui permettait d'activer le mécanisme d'urgence. Il la poussa alors vers le bas avec grande difficulté, étant donné l'angle de la plate-forme. Le tout émit alors un bruit de métal tordu et s'inclina plus fortement si bien que cela créa un dénivelé encore plus fort du côté du tunnel.

-ok tout le monde, je sais pas quand ça va tomber ce truc-là, mais vous ferez mieux de monter dans le tunnel.

Isabella fut la première à passer. Elle réussit à monter grâce à l'aide de son mari. Link se releva alors et l'élévateur prit une inclinaison plus forte. Maintenant il était impossible de monter dans le tunnel sans faire de courte échelle.

-Link, t'es correct, lui demanda Ralph.

-oui ça va, répondit-il sur un peu colérique.

-Viens m'aider, fit Zelda, faut qu'on monte avant que ça tombe tout ça.

L'adolescent s'approcha de la jeune sorcière et il se pencha pour l'aider à monter. Elle mit ses pieds sur les épaules du chevalier puis ce dernier dans un grand effort l'aida à monter. Puis Ralph, retenu par Isabella et Zelda lui tendit la main pour l'aider à monter. Une fois rendu en haut, il éclata de rage.

-mais vous auriez pu me le dire que cet épais d'Hosmund pouvait contrôler ce que j'ai!

Ils ne répondirent pas, mais l'adolescent fut calmé par le regard de Zelda. Il semblait lui dire : _ils ne le savaient pas, eux, que tu étais baptisé._ Ce regard calma l'adolescent en furie qui s'excusa aussitôt.

-désolé, dit-il sur un ton mal à l'aise, j'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça, je vous l'avais pas dit que j'avais été... euh baptisé comme vous dites!

-je sais, fit Ralph sur un ton grave, Hosmund est capable de contrôler les gens comme toi comme des pantins s'ils font pas ce qui veut. Mais nous il peut juste pas. On est pas baptisés. On aurait bien voulu faire baptiser Zelda, mais à bien y penser fallait mieux pas.

Link s'imagina tout de suite le rituel dans sa tête, il voyait Zelda bébé. Il s'imaginait qu'au lieu de lui imprégner le front d'eau sacrée, il devait le faire avec du sang de chèvre avant qu'Ahriman arrive poser sa marque. Cette pensée lui fit froid dans le dos puisqu'il entendait encore la chèvre mourir.

-ok tout le monde, fit le chimiste en changeant de sujet, faut qu'on bouge.

Il fouilla dans son sac à dos avant de sortir des petits tubes en plastique.

-glowstick maison, dit-il en les craquant et en les distribuant au groupe, ils durent bien plus longtemps que ceux qu'on trouve au magasin.

Puis un énorme fracas vint troubler la paix. Link se leva pour aller voir au fond du trou et il vit que l'ascenseur s'était de nouveau mis à tomber. Ralph lui fit signe de se clamer puisque ce bruit devait sûrement être celui d'une grosse roche qu'on lance au fond du trou pour déloger l'élévateur. Il lui tendit alors son bâton lumineux. Ce dernier émettait une lueur verte assez puissante. Le chimiste et la botaniste prirent alors les devants et ils s'enfoncèrent dans ce tunnel chaud et humide. Link regardait les ténèbres de la terre avec appréhension, il avait peur de ce qui se cachait dans ces galeries abandonnées. _Mais qui est le responsable de toute leur folie,_ se demanda-t-il, _qui est le fucké de départ, parce que n'importe qui de censé ferait pas joujou avec Ahriman._ Puis ses réflexions se tournèrent alors vers un éclat irisé que reflétait sa petite lanterne chimique. Ça luisait de toute sorte de couleur. _C'est pas du diamant cette chose-là_ , se dit l'adolescent en regardant le minéral.

-c'est de la poussière de déesse, lui répondit Zelda.

Le chevalier sursauta. Puis l'adolescente enchaîna :

-il paraît que quand l'homme commet un péché, Hylia viendrait pleurer sur la montagne, pis ses larmes se cristallisent en poussières.

-et ces trucs-là ils servent à quoi? demanda le chevalier sur un ton curieux.

-principalement à causer la fin du monde!

-attends quoi?

La moniale ne répondit pas et elle continua son chemin et l'adolescent la rattrapa au pas de course.

-Attends de quoi tu parles quand tu dis que ça va causer la fin du monde?

-t'as pas lu mon message là quand je disais que la fin était proche sur le site là?

-non je l'ai pas lu, fit Link mal à l'aise, je pensais que tu euh, niaisais?

Elle soupira avant de continuer.

-j'vas faire ça court ok, j'ai pas envie de rentrer dans les gros détails. Pour faire simple, quand Vaati avait trahi son maître, il est descendu en enfer. Il s'est tapé tous les cercles pis quand il est arrivé au fond, dans le Cocyte, il a découvert le moyen de faire fondre la glace.

-avec une torche, genre, fit l'adolescent rieur.

-épais, cette glace-là fond pas tout le monde sait ça!

-heille, moi j'ai pas lu toutes tes patentes là de grimoires pis les autres bébelles, répondit-il indigné!

La none roula des yeux par désapprobation, comme si elle s'attendait à ce que Link sache ça du premier coup.

-pour continuer, soupira-t-elle, il a réussi à la faire fondre avec une poussière de déesse pis à s'emparer d'une infime partie des pouvoirs d'Ahriman. Là, ils le savent pis ils ont justement été chercher Vaati pour qu'il recommence son petit tour de magie, mais avec du stock pas mal plus raffiné. La première fois Vaati avait réussi son truc avec une poussière pas si pure que ça. Mais avec tout le stock de la montagne, Ahriman serait capable de retrouver au moins le quart, sinon la moitié de ses pouvoirs d'avant.

-quoi? Tu dis qu'il était pas à pleine puissance lui là?

-oublie pas que **C'ÉTAIT** un dieu avant, comme Hylia pis sa gang.

L'adolescent se rappela alors du combat contre le démon. Ahriman avait réussi à le terrasser lui et Tetra sans même verser une goutte de sueur et pourtant il avait battu Ghirahim ainsi que Ganon qui était tout deux de redoutables adversaires. Oui, mais ce con-là va prendre un temps fou à purifier tout son stock, se dit l'adolescent pour se rassurer, on court pas encore de danger.

-ouains, mais ça doit prendre du temps purifier ce truc, il paraît que c'est hyper rare!

-non plus maintenant, lui répondit Zelda sur un ton presque triomphant, remercie plutôt mon père pour ses découvertes

Link ravala sa salive, _oh merde la fin du monde est proche, on est dans la merde_.

-et je me demande ben c'est qui qui a parti c'te délire-là d'aduler Ahriman hein, dit-il sur un ton rieur comme s'il pouvait stopper la machination infernale qui s'était mise en marche pour faire chuter Hyrule.

La jeune moniale ne lui répondit que par un rire à la fois amusé et mesquin.

-ben quoi, c'est pas chose là, Hosmund, qui a parti toute ce délire-là?

-maudit que t'es godiche toi là, c'est pas lui qui a commencé le délire avec Ahriman!

-mais qui a commencé ça, lui demanda-t-il sur un ton maintenant presque suppliant.

-Dante Alighieri, répondit la none presque triomphalement.

-attends qui?

Ils furent frappés par une nuée de chauves-souris, puis lorsqu'elle fut passée Ralph s'écria de joie;

-des chauves-souris, des chauves-souris! Vous savez ce que ça veut dire?

-non, fit Zelda l'air de rien.

-mais c'est qui ça Dante? Comment ça se fait que j'l'aie pas vu?

La moniale se tourna vers Link avec un regard qui disait; _demande à ta Fay, moi j'en ai assez dit!_

-Qu'on est près d'une allée qui mène à la surface, rajouta la botaniste, on va pouvoir s'en sortir!

Le groupe avança alors plus vite dans l'espoir de trouver la sortie. Ils passèrent alors dans une grande ravine. Elle semblait s'étaler sur des centaines de mètres et de l'autre côté on y voyait des stalactites et autres stalagmites qui indiquait qu'elle était reliée à une caverne menant en surface. Mais il y subsistait toujours un problème, en contre-bas, on y voyait des mineurs qui s'affairaient à récolter le précieux minerai apocalyptique. Toute cette petite troupe extrayait le minerai avec une efficacité redoutable. Le pont en bois qui traversait la ravine était en piteux état et s'il se brisait, ils feraient une chute de plus de 50 mètres. Puis ils devaient sûrement expliquer leur présence aux mineurs et ces derniers sentiront très bien qu'il y a anguille sous roche. Ralph passa le premier sur la passerelle improvisée et elle ne céda pas. Ce fut ensuite au tour d'Isabella d'y aller. Le pont commença à grincer de manière inquiétante. Puis Zelda le traversa. Lorsque ce fut au tour de Link, ce dernier hésita, puisqu'il sentit qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. Depuis son entrée dans les mines, il y avait une voix étrange qu'il l'appelait. Au début il n'y prêtait pas attention, mais lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la faille, ça s'était amplifié. Cette voix l'appelait au secours, et cette voix était celle de...

-Fay!

-non, lui dit Isabella dans ce qui semblait être une sorte de cris étouffés, faut qu'on sorte d'icitte au plus vite!

-Chérie, écoute, on sait peut-être que la sortie est tout près, mais où c'est qu'elle est hein, lui répondit-il en éclairant le dédale de grottes qui se perdait dans toutes les directions, elle peut être partout là-dedans! S'il retrouve Fay, on pourra sortir d'icitte et éviter de mourir de faim pis de soif.

-d'accord, soupira-t-elle, mais j'aurais aimé que ça se passe autrement!

Lorsqu'ils se retournèrent, ils virent que Link était déjà descendu au fond de la faille et qu'il s'apprêtait déjà à sauter sur les mineurs pour sauver Fay. Le chimiste accourut pour lui prêter main-forte. Zelda resta en arrière puisqu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment se mêler à tout ça. L'adolescent avait réussi à descendre par un vieux tunnel qui était dissimulé dans le noir. Il se tenait maintenant tout près des mineurs. Puis une main le fit sursauter, c'était celle de Ralph. Il se retourna pour voir le chimiste qui était prêt à lui prêter main-forte pour son assaut. Il était un peu déçu que Zelda et sa mère ne se joignent pas à sa cause. Il l'avait bien vu utiliser de la magie lorsqu'elle avait arrêté la plate-forme et elle aurait pus être très utile contre tout ce troupeau. La voix de Fay retentit encore une fois dans sa tête, plus forte cette fois-ci.

 _-Au secours, au secours, maître, sauvez-moi!_

- _j'arrive Fay, j'vas te sauver!_

L'adolescent regarda la sale d'un air déboussolé. _Il y a trop de gens icitte, je serai jamais capable de toute les tuer_. Il regarda Ralph qui avait la mine pensive, _ouains il a pas infinie munition lui comme dans un jeu vidéo... pis j'ai jamais combattu ces bibites-là avant._ Mais il y avait une partie de lui qui voulait ardemment se jeter dans le tas et tout massacrer sans scrupule, cette vois était celle de son div. _Vas-y mon gars, fais-les payer! Ils t'ont pris Tetra, ils t'ont couvert de sang de chèvre et ils voulaient te sacrifier, rends leur la pareille et même plus..._ il sentit que sa malédiction le commandait, il sentait une envie irrépressible de dégainer son arme et de hurler en tranchant le plus de têtes possible. Il ressentit alors la sensation du cuir de son pommeau dans sa main. Sans qu'il le sache, sa main se trouvait maintenant sur son épée.

-Non, lui chuchota Ralph, fais pas ça, ils sont trop nombreux! J'ai vu qui avait des wagonnets, on va se cacher derrière pis on va avancer, mais avant tu sais tu es où Fay?

Le chevalier avait quasiment envie de lui répondre : _moé j'me suis battu contre une armée entière de bokoblins sauvage, c'est pas un paquet de twits qui vont m'arrêter!_ il répondit alors :

-elle est là-bas

il pointa une cache à explosif. On la reconnaissait facilement à sa porte en fer rouge écrit «DANGER EXPLOSIF» dessus. Les deux hommes coururent se réfugier derrière un chariot. Link avait maintenant une envie incontrôlable de tuer. Il avait maintenant l'air d'un fauve, la lèvre supérieure relevée, grondant comme un chien enragé. Il avait envie de tuer, vraiment envie, non en fait, il **DEVAIT** tuer! Il avait maintenant dégainé son épée dans un mouvement rapide que le chimiste ne remarqua seulement lorsqu'il vit l'éclat de la lame scintiller sous l'éclairage d'un projecteur.

-range ça tout de suite mon gars, geignit Ralph.

L'adolescent ne lui répondit que par un sifflement guttural enragé. Il n'était qu'à deux doigts de verser le sang de ces mineurs sur le roc de la ravine. Ralph fit avancer le wagonnet et ils réussirent à se rendre malgré tout à la cache. Ils ouvrirent la porte doucement et ils s'introduisirent en douce dans la pièce. L'endroit dégageait une forte odeur de TNT et de dynamite. Il y avait des tas et des tas de caisses d'explosif qui s'empilaient parfois jusqu'au plafond. Link se dirigea vers la source de la voix, et à un détour, il vit Fay qui s'était cachée entre deux caisses de TNT. En voyant son terminator, il se calma aussitôt au grand contentement de Ralph.

-maître, je suis si contente de vous revoir, fit-elle en cajolant son maître!

-moi aussi Fay!

-oh et qui est cet homme, demanda-t-elle

-c'est Ralph Gucci, il est avec...

Leur réjouissance fut de courte durée puisqu'ils entendirent des gens entrer à leur suite dans la petite pièce. En entendant les voix des mineurs, Link repassa tout de suite en mode prédateur et il se dirigea vers la source du son. Il vit en effet cinq mineurs qui fouillaient les environs. En les apercevant, il leur sauta dessus en poussant un cri plus animal qu'humain.

-non, siffla Ralph de rage.

Lui et Fay se ruèrent vers l'extérieur pour voir Link en train de se battre. Il se battait avec fougue, tel un div déchaîné. L'adolescent avait réussi à tuer une bonne vingtaine de villageois. _Mourrez tous, bande de tueurs, ça c'est pour la chèvre,_ se dit l'adolescent en décapitant un vieux à la camisole poussiéreuse. _Ça, c'est pour Zelda_ (il arracha le cœur encore battant d'un jeune con édenté), _pis ça, c'est pour Tetra,_ se dit-il en coupant la carotide de trois mineurs en faisant l'attaque tourbillon. Malgré son ardeur au combat, l'armée de mineur fou s'était agrandie et elle le submergeait. Ralph l'entendait hurler et il avait maintenant peur de lui, il ne se trouvait plus en face d'un adolescent en peine, mais bien d'un fauve, tant sans merci des hommes. Jeunes et vieux passaient un mauvais quart d'heure. Pendant ce temps, du haut du petit ponceau, Isabella paniquait.

-mon doux, qu'est-c'est qu'on fait, Link va se faire avoir!

-tue l'invocateur, maman, soupira Zelda en pointant une sorte d'observatoire sculpté à même la pierre.

Elle prit alors sa carabine et la pointa en direction du moine qui faisait des simagrées pour invoquer plus de renfort dans le but de submerger Link. Elle visa le moine avec la lunette et lorsqu'elle tira, elle parvint à atteindre l'invocateur du premier coup. En bas, le chevalier était enterré sous le nombre de villageois. On l'entendait pousser des hurlements graves et enragés. Puis lorsque la balle atteignit l'invocateur, toute l'armée de mineurs disparut dans un grand nuage noir. Link donnait encore des coups d'épée dans le vide même après la disparition des ennemis. Il se calma lorsque Zelda et Isabella arrivèrent à sa hauteur.

-maudite marde, c'est ta «marque» qui te fait faire ça mon gars, lui demanda Ralph en sortant de sa cachette.

-je sais pas, répondit Link essoufflé, on dirait que c'était plus fort que moi de tuer, désolé!

-maître, je crois que j'ai sous-estimé le pouvoir de votre marque, il faudra être vigilant à l'avenir.

-Zelda, fit alors Isabella sur un ton quelque peu réprobateur, il faudrait que tu m'expliques certaines chose à commencer par les soi-disant invocateurs

la moniale soupira puis elle expliqua;

-un jour Hosmund m'avait montré le secret des mines, il y a juste quatre moines pour s'occuper de toute l'opération, ils sont capables d'invoquer toute une armée entière, répondit-elle sur un ton las qui était plus adressé à l'intention de Link, ils sont capables d'invoquer autre chose comme des régénérateurs, des... cafards pis des géants ou d'autres vermine infernale...

pendant qu'elle expliquait les pouvoirs des invocateurs et aussi la raison pourquoi l'abbé lui avait montré ça; peaufiner ses pouvoirs de sorcière en s'initiant à l'invocation d'entité, Link demanda à Fay des informations sur ce fameux Dante Alighieri.

-maître, je ne sais pas grand-chose sur lui, mis à part qu'il a vécu de 1413 à 1555 et qu'il a visité les trois royaumes de la mort; l'enfer, le mont de la terre d'or et la Maison des Chants. Il a aussi écrit la Divine Comédie, relatant ses aventures, mais je n'en sais pas plus désolé.

Le chevalier lui répondit seulement par un sourire à la fois satisfait et mesquin pour ensuite couper Zelda dans ses explications;

-Heille Zelda, Fay elle connaît pas tant ton Dante là dis moi en plus!

Elle le regarda avec un regard très évocateur; _pourquoi c'est à moi qu'on demande tout ça?_

 _-_ tu veux vraiment le savoir, gronda-t-elle.

-Eh bien dame Zelda, il serait important d'avoir des informations sur les ennemis que nous combattons, et ce culte en fait partie justement, suggéra l'esprit bleu.

-bon d'accord puisque vous insistez! Ç'a commencé quand Dante a été banni de Rostam par l'abbé Philippo Argenti. Je pense qu'il l'avait banni parce qu'il avait foutu le bordel quelque part ou de quoi du genre, je m'en rappelle plus. De toute façon, il était perdu et sœur Béatrice avait envoyé Virgile (un twili) pour l'aider à se ressourcer. Il a descendu l'enfer pis les neuf cercles avec Virgile, sauf que rendus au dernier cercle de l'enfer; la trahison, Ahriman a réussi en quelque sorte à le piéger en le séparant de la seule personne qui pouvait le raisonner, son guide.

-Pis là ça devient bizarre, continua Ralph, Ahriman aurait fait un genre de deal avec lui pour que Dante puisse le libérer. Il voulait une âme pure pis assez aveugle pour descendre en enfer pour le libérer pis en échange, il allait libérer Rostam de l'épidémie de peste qui la rongeait en plus de rendre d'autre service comme toujours avoir des récoltes productives, des animaux plus gros pis plus gras. Mais en contrepartie, il voulait que la communauté de Rostam l'aide à faire ses petits gammiks.

-oh pis ils sont pas allés avec le dos de la main morte pour tuer les soi-disant hérétiques qui se sont opposés à la réforme de l'Ordre, tous brûlé sur des croix sur la montagne où l'abattoir se tient maintenant, renchérit Isabella sur un ton presque honteux, aussi ça explique pourquoi les abbés depuis Dante ne sont que de la lignée Alighieri

-pis comment vous savez tout ça vous autres? demanda Link.

-Ben euh, disons qu'ils nous ont fait faire un peu de lecture en arrivant chez eux, à commencer par la Divine Comédie pis l'autre affaire là, un genre de mémoire là. Comment ils appellent ça donc? renchérit le chimiste.

-l'Opus Angra, soupira Zelda.

-Oui c'est ça, fit Ralph dans un éclair pour répondre à Link, on a une copie de ce livre à l'appartement, tu pourras la lire quand on va sortir...

il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un rugissement de moteur se fit entendre derrière eux. Un tracteur équipé de tige de forage s'était mis en marche et Francesco le conduisait. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et il fonça sur le groupe. La bande courut alors vers le tunnel le plus proche. Le tracteur s'engouffra alors à son tour dans la galerie. Le tunnel semblait être un cul-de-sac, sauf qu'il bifurquait à 90° à gauche. Le groupe parvint alors à esquiver la foreuse juste à temps, sauf Zelda. Une partie de sa toge avait été empalée sur une des tiges de forage. Link vit alors le gros ours débarquer du tracteur lourdement endommagé par l'impact. Il avait toujours son air froid de prédateur. Mais qu'est-c'est qu'elle fait, se dit l'adolescent en voyant Zelda frictionner sa toge comme si elle voulait soigner un blessé.

-pauvre toi Esteban, on va s'en sortir tu vas voir, murmura-t-elle à son vêtement.

-Zelda, viens-t'en, firent les autres en cœur en voyant arriver Francesco

Link accourut alors vers elle et la moniale se retourna vers lui.

-touche pas à Esteban, rugit-elle sur un ton apeuré.

-arrête de niaiser Zelda on sort d'icitte!

Il dégaina alors son épée et il trancha la partie du vêtement qui était pris dans la tige et la sorcière rugit de colère, comme si on venait de lui couper un membre.

-t'avais pas le droit de faire ça, rugit-elle, c'était mon Esteban!

L'adolescent ne répondit pas et dans un effort surhumain, il la percha sur son dos. Ils coururent dans le tunnel alors que l'ours fermait la marche. Elle se débattait sur le dos de Link.

-Rends-moi mon Esteban, aboya-t-elle, c'est mon seul ami! RENDS LE MOI!

De quoi c'est qu'à parle elle là, se dit l'adolescent, c'est juste une vieille toge de moine je vois pas ce qui a de si important! Puis la moniale le mordit dans le cou. Zelda se releva et elle rebroussa chemin.

-Zelda non, cria Link

Fay se précipita alors sur la moniale pour l'attraper.

-lâche-moi toé! hurla la moniale en pleurant, je veux mon Esteban!

-Dame Zelda, dit Fay sur un ton posé, ce n'est pas le temps de faire des enfantillages pour un morceau de tissu!

Dans le feu de l'action, le chevalier s'était trop approché de Francesco. Ce dernier frappa alors le sol avec sa botte et ça produisit une énorme onde de choc qui paralysa l'adolescent qui tentait de s'enfuir. L'ours le saisit alors par la gorge et il le souleva d'une main. Le chevalier crut le voir sourire, il voyait de petites pointes blanches sortir de la mer de poil noir qui entourait la bouche de l'ours. Link suffocant encore plus sous le coup de la terreur.

-maître! hurla Fay sous le coup de la peur.

Elle se précipita sur l'ours pendant que Zelda se relevait en prenant un air boudeur d'une petite fille de six ans. L'esprit bleu tenta d'attaquer l'ours, mais ce dernier lança alors l'adolescent violemment sur les poutrelles de la mine pour aller l'attaquer. Ce dernier se releva difficilement pendant que Francesco se dirigeait vers Fay. Voyant que son maître était hors d'atteinte, l'esprit bleu se volatilisa et elle rejoint les autres. Ils courent dans la galerie pour semer Francesco. Ils trouvèrent alors un passage protégé par une porte de fer et ils s'y engouffrèrent en prenant bien soin de verrouiller la porte (sachant que c'était futile avec Francesco aux fesses). Pendant leur marche dans le tunnel, les parents de Zelda commencèrent à la gronder et Link demanda alors à Fay comment elle s'était fait capturer;

-Fay comment est-ce que ça s'est passé? Un soir, t'es avec moi pis l'autre t'es plus là.

-Eh bien maître, c'est une longue histoire, le soir que nous voguions dans le marais et que vous étiez endormis, une horde de divs est venue et...

elle marqua un temps d'arrêt pour se ressaisir.

-je veux juste savoir les grandes lignes, lui répondit Link pour la réconforter.

-ils étaient cinq, ils, ils, m'ont enchaîné avec...

-juste les grandes lignes Fay!

-bien, ils vous ont ensuite amené à l'île étrange où il y avait la cabane de Vaati, ils riaient en silence, ils disaient que vous alliez devenir l'un des leurs, maître, un div comme eux!

-Je comprends, répondit-il, en m'emmenant dans la cabane pis en me séparant de toi, ils savaient que j'allais baisser ma garde quand j'allais arriver au village. J'en reviens pas pareil à quel point j'ai pu être naïf. J'ai cru à toutes les maudites niaiseries de c'te maudit Hosmund là pis son ordre de débile. Si seulement t'avais été là moi pis Zelda, on serait parti sans laisser de trace pis on serait déjà loin! J'en reviens toujours pas, ils sont pas mal plus intelligents qu'on le croit ces démons-là.

-Nous aurions dû passer par un autre chemin, geignit Fay, j'ai failli vous perdre!

Link repensa alors au rituel et à quel point il est passé proche de redevenir un div. Puis le groupe rentra alors dans une grande salle où tout plein de rails et de wagonnets affluaient. Ils devaient sûrement se trouver dans une sorte d'usine de préraffinage où le minerai était traité avant d'être envoyé à la vraie raffinerie pour être purifié au maximum. Les Gucci s'étaient arrêtés devant la salle l'air consterné. Elle débordait d'ennemis en tout genre, mineurs, régénérateurs, cafards (d'immondes bêtes qui ressemblent à des mouches à fruit géantes), géants et autres monstres horribles. En arrivant à la hauteur du trio des Gucci, Zelda se retourna vers Link avec un air renfrogné. Elle lui fit une grimace avant de lui tourner le dos. Elle est vraiment bizarre elle-là, se dit le chevalier, je sais pas ce qu'il a de si spécial ce vieux vêtement, mais c'est pas le temps pour demander.

-euhm Fay, dis-moi, les chances pour qu'on puisse passer de l'autre côté sans attirer l'attention du troupeau là, sont de combien?

-maître, elles sont de seulement 5%.

-et puis les chances de s'en sortir tous vivant, demanda Ralph.

-un peu mieux; 45%.

-d'accord, fit la botaniste sur un ton faussement optimiste, au moins c'est presque 50%.

Puis le groupe sorti alors de leur cachette. Ils traversèrent au moins un bon 10 mètres avant de se faire repérer. Francesco qui discutait avec un invocateur les pointait maintenant. Le groupe vit alors l'armée de mineur et de créature grossir de manière exponentielle. Le groupe fut cerné en peu de temps et ils n'eurent pas le choix d'engager le combat. Le chimiste et la botaniste vidèrent assez rapidement leurs armes pendant que Link et Fay se démenaient à repousser le flot incessant de monstre et de fous qui déferlait sur eux. Zelda, elle ne faisait rien, elle se tenait au centre du groupe sans vraiment engager le combat.

-Zelda fait quelque chose là, rugit son père, tu nous aides pas pantoute!

-enweille sort ta magie, hurla Isabella en tuant un cafard.

-Bon d'accord, dit-elle sur un ton maussade, Link je vais avoir besoin de toi!

-à ton service, fit le chevalier sur un ton rieur en achevant un mineur

la moniale se concentra alors sur lui et l'adolescent senti une sorte de connexion intime se faire entre elle et lui, si bien qu'il sentit le début d'une érection. Il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui rejoignait la moniale et la prenait par la main pour lui montrer un monde merveilleux; son monde à lui! Zelda sentit aussi une liaison intime avec Link, comme si elle et lui ne faisaient plus qu'un. Elle resta plantée là un moment comme si elle savourait ce couplage avec le chevalier. Elle avait l'impression de le voir dans les yeux de quelqu'un d'autre, plus précisément Tetra. Il lui venait toute sorte d'images agréables en tête, comme si elle connaissait Link plus que par le site de rencontre, comme si ça faisait treize années qu'elle le fréquentait. Elle commença alors à sourire d'une façon niaise, comme si l'énorme armée de mineur fou et d'autres invocations guerrière n'existait pas. Elle avait l'impression d'être à des retrouvailles et Link aussi. Les deux avaient l'irrépressible envie d'aller se donner un gros câlin comme si ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas vu. Ralph les vit alors se fixer bêtement comme deux amoureux en manque et il les fit revenir sur terre. Une fois ce «brouillage émotionnel» derrière elle, elle fit le geste du fusil avec son index et son majeur. Elle pointa son «arme» sur un tas de villageois avant de «faire feu». Lorsqu'elle tira, une énorme boule d'énergie se dégagea de ses doigts et elle alla s'écraser sur un groupe d'assaillant et ils furent tous désintégrés. La boule d'énergie étrangement vida Link de son énergie. Il avait l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing en plein dans le ventre.

-goûtez à mon smite bande de salauds! gronda-t-elle en tirant une autre décharge.

Link manquait de souffle et il n'était plus en mesure de combattre. En le voyant à terre, les parents de la moniale l'intimèrent d'arrêter et ils aidèrent Link à se relever alors qu'ils s'enfuyaient dans la galerie qu'ils avaient vue plus tôt. La sorcière tira une autre décharge sur le groupe d'ennemi qui s'était regroupé pour entrer dans le tunnel.

-Zelda, arrête, siffla le chevalier à bout de souffle, tue-moi pas!

-Zelda ça suffit, faut que Link survive sinon on est tous mort!

Elle acquiesça à contrecœur avant de courir se réfugier avec les autres dans le tunnel. Ils bifurquèrent alors à droite pour se retrouver dans un cul-de-sac. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils virent arriver Francesco accompagné de son groupe d'invocateur et de son armée de monstre.

-vous êtes coincé, dit-il avec une voix rauque et caverneuse, rendez-nous le fils immédiatement!

-Jamais, hurla Ralph, jamais vous le scarifierez!

-Zelda fait quelque chose, lui murmura sa mère apeurée

elle regarda Link d'un air morose et Fay lui fit non de la tête.

-Ne tirez plus, dit-elle, une décharge de plus tuerait mon maître!

Elle ne l'écouta pas et elle fit encore le geste du fusil avec sa main. Elle pointa le groupe d'ennemi et l'ours ria d'un petit rire sec qui faisait penser au coassement d'une corneille.

-he, he, he, he, ta munition s'épuise ma p'tite bâtarde! Il toffera pas ben ben longtemps, ria l'ours en regardant Link qui agonisait.

Elle pointa alors ses doigts vers le plafond du tunnel et elle tira une décharge qui fit effondrer la galerie, les enfermant ainsi dans la roche. Derrière le mur de pierre, on entendait Link crier de douleur.

-on défonce, demanda l'invocateur

Francesco ne répondit pas, il savait que les traîtres allaient subir une mort atroce puisque l'adolescent était sûrement devenu un div à cet instant.

* * *

 **c'était le chapitre 2-13, le plus long, le plus intense et bon je crois que vous savez le reste, le 2-14 sera pas mal moins long et il se passera du point de vue de Zelda. et déjà son univers commence à changer fera-t-elle enfin le deuil de son Esteban? À vous de voir!**


	36. Chapitre 2-14: Quand la révolte gronde 1

**wow déjà au chapitre 2-14! oh et savez vous que ça fait déjà un an que ma fanfiction est sur ce site? j'en suis pas mal fier, et je tiens à remercier tous mes lecteurs qui m'ont supporté depuis le début où même tout récemment vos critiques m'ont permis de m'améliorer et de vous offrir le meilleur!**

 **Aujourd'hui on va revoir des personnages que l'on croyait oublié depuis la fin de l'acte 1, mais ils reviennent en force!**

 **ce chapitre se déroule du point de vue de Zelda. ses anciens repères commencent à s'affadir pour de bon et le changement s'opère en elle. Mais vaincre son inertie «Estebanesque» sera plutôt douloureux pour elle...**

 **Avant de commencer le chapitre, je tiens à dire que le titre est un hommage direct à la fanfiction de Danaud64, une fanfic prometteuse qui aurait bien besoin de support.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : Quand la révolte gronde partie 1 : le désert de la sagesse**

Pendant ce temps, loin de là, un jeune homme était en voiture. Il roulait en direction d'un petit village au nom trop long à se souvenir, signe très avant-coureur de la taille d'une municipalité. _La taille des noms de village est toujours inversement proportionnelle à leur taille réelle,_ se dit-il. Ce jeune homme avait une passagère, une jeune fille blonde avec deux tresses. Elle ne devait avoir pas plus de 15 ans. Cette fille semblait dormir ou du moins, c'est ce qu'on aurait pensé au premier abord. La jeune fille était dans une sorte de sommeil léthargique plus proche du coma et le jeune homme savait pourquoi. À l'anniversaire de cette dernière, le jeune homme avait utilisé une technique de magie pour neutraliser un garçon qu'elle avait invité et qui s'emportait un peu trop avec une vieille relique magique. Le coup avait plongé les deux dans un sommeil léthargique et en même temps ça avait réveillé quelque chose, quelque chose que le jeune homme tentait de fuir depuis le temps où il était sortit de son patelin qui l'avait vu grandir. Il n'avait pas emporté le garçon avec lui parce que ç'aurait été trop risqué. Et c'était déjà tout un défi de transporter la fille comme un vieux cadavre à travers tout le pays pour aller dans un petit village perdu dans les profondeurs d'Hyrule sans éveiller l'attention des gents. Il avait roulé toute la journée et il s'était arrêté dans un motel miteux comme on en trouve souvent sur le bord des grandes artères routières. Il alla donc s'enregistrer au comptoir.

-vous voulez une chambre pour combien? Lui demanda le «môtelier» sur un ton las.

-deux personnes s'il vous plaît.

-OK ça va être à quel nom?

-Esteban Alighieri.

-parfait ça va être la 2, pis c'est 20 rubis de l'heure, dit le type à la réception en lui tendant les clés de sa chambre

il alla débarrer la porte et profita d'un moment tranquille pour emmener sa passagère avec lui et la poser sur un des vieux lits comme une princesse endormie. Il referma alors la porte derrière lui et il prit une des chaises posées dans le coin de la chambre. Il s'assit, dossier contre le ventre et il regarda sa compagne dormir paisiblement.

-merci pour tes services Arielle! Tu sais pas à quel point ma gratitude est grande.

Il s'approcha d'elle, et il l'embrassa et il semblait insuffler son énergie vitale en elle puisqu'elle commençait à tressauter comme une morte qui était soumise à de puissants courants électriques. Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, dans les mines. Le groupe se remettaient de leur péripéties.

-Zelda à quoi t'as pensé, gronda la botaniste, tu aurais pu le tuer... pis nous autres en même temps!

Fay mit ses doigts sur le cou de son maître

-il vit encore, dit-elle sur un ton inquiet, mais il est très faible... nous avons peu de temps.

-Zelda, fit le chimiste, j'aurais du penser à ça plus tôt, mais il faudrait que tu nous téléporte direct à maison!

-ça, ça sera pas possible, dit-elle d'une voix blanche.

-comment ça, rugit le chimiste.

-ben on est encore dans le rayon de protection des div pis ils peuvent nous traquer si j'nous téléporte.

Isabella soupira alors avant de dire :

-oui mais ma chouette, comment on va faire pour sortir d'icitte d'abord?

-c'est n'importe quoi, soupira le chimiste, j'y crois juste pas à cette de rayon de protection de div!

-sieur Ralph, dit Fay sur un ton humble, votre fille dit vrai, les divs protègent ce village, quand moi et mon maître, peu avant notre séparation forcée, sommes arrivé ici, j'ai senti leur puissance.

-et Fay t'as-tu une idée pour nous sortir d'icitte, questionna la botaniste

-oui, j'ai trouvé une galerie qui mène à la surface, elle est tout près.

Elle se leva alors et elle se dirigea vers une fissure dans le roc. Elle concentra alors ses pouvoirs et elle élargit alors la fissure pour que tout le monde soit capable de passer.

-venez, dit-elle sur un ton à la foi pressant et léger, la sortie est par là!

-et misère, soupira le chimiste.

Et c'est alors que commencèrent leur ascension spéléologique. Ralph et Isabella se démenèrent tant bien que mal pour traîner l'adolescent. Ils essayaient tant bien que mal de ne pas le blesser sur les pierre tranchantes de cet escalier géologique ou encore de lui ouvrir le crâne sur une stalagmite. Ils avaient l'impression de traîner une bombe à retardement qui au moindre faux mouvement allait exploser. Ils repassèrent devant le tunnel de mine abandonné et quelques heures plus tard, ils arrivèrent face à un petit trou de lumière qui menait à la surface. On entendait la pluie battait la plaine. Soudainement, une main sortit de terre. Cette main était celle de l'éminent chimiste Ralph Gucci. Sa main se posa sur la terre humide et la seconde sortit quelques instants plus tard, au prix d'un grand effort ainsi que sa tête. Il avait vraiment l'air du vieux cliché de mort vivant qui sort de sa tombe pour s'empiffrer de cervelle. Son visage était couvert de boue et il finit par s'extirper de son trou. Puis Isabella le suivit de près. Une fois sortie du trou, elle se pencha pour faire sortir quelqu'un d'autre, c'était Link. Dans le quatuor, c'était le seul qui avait l'air le plus mort. Zelda fut la dernière à sortir. Elle avait la mine triste, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir fait autant de mal à Link et de l'avoir presque tué. Son père et sa mère la regardèrent l'air sévère.

-allez Zelda, fit la botaniste, on rentre à la maison!

-non, répondit-elle, faudrait au moins se rendre plus loin, au moins jusqu'aux forêts du massif du feu.

-ah non, répondit Ralph sur un ton agressif, on a traîné Link dans la caverne, tu penses quand même pas qu'on va le traîner encore plus loin pour satisfaire tes petits caprices de princesse là hein?

-mais papa, geignit la moniale en se tournant vers Fay qui semblait distraite, les div, si j'me téléporte là ils vont pouvoir nous traquer pis...

-arrête moi ça tu suite s'tu clair! Ils pensent qu'on est mort à cause de Link!

Fay ne répondit pas, et la sorcière trouvait ça étrange, surtout qu'il était question de s'échapper des daevas

-enweille à maison, gronda le chimiste sur le même ton qu'on réprimande un chien.

La moniale gratta sa toge en espérant avoir sa dose d'Esteban pour lui permettre de tenir le coup, mais lui aussi ne répondait pas à l'appel.

-non, murmura-t-elle, reste avec moi...

-ZELDA CIBOIRE!

Elle obtempéra et ils furent téléporté directement dans leur appartements.

Link se réveilla dans un monde étrange. Le tout baignait dans une sorte d'aura vert végétal qui rappelait la vie. Il se leva pour explorer les lieux, et il constata qu'il n'avait plus ses armes et qu'il était seul, mais étrangement, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment de crainte. Il se trouvait dans un grand jardin suspendu au-dessus des cieux. Il y avait de la végétation touffue çà et là. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange avec tous ces végétaux, ils semblaient s'étioler, mais c'était vraiment subtil, tellement subtil qu'un œil averti ne s'en rendrait même pas compte. Il avança sur le petit chemin de terre jaune. Il ne ressentait étrangement aucune angoisse, comme si quelque chose de puissant réussissait à faire taire toute forme de stress en lui. Il arriva enfin au centre de l'île. Il y avait un grand pommier en son centre, et une femme aux cheveux couleur chlorophylle s'affairait à cueillir les fruits. _Mais je suis où, moi là_ , se dit l'adolescent en la voyant descendre de son perchoir, _pis c'est qui elle?_ La dame vint alors à sa rencontre. Elle semblait faire plus de deux mètres de haut. Elle avait une robe étrange tissée avec des feuilles et elle portait une magnifique couronne de marguerite et de pivoines, son visage rayonnait d'une énergie amicale et sereine, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait dans tout ce tableau. Elle aussi semblait s'étioler comme tout le reste de son jardin. Elle semblait avoir dans la quarantaine. Elle avait des pattes d'oie sous les yeux et semblait fatiguée. En la voyant approcher, Link la pressa de question.

-je suis où là? Est-ce que j'suis mort? Pis t'es qui toi?

-tout doux, tout doux mon enfant, fit la femme avec un sourire réconfortant, tu es en sécurité ici.

-ah oui, et ils sont où les autres, pis pourquoi je...

-chut, dit-elle en lui posant le doigt sur la bouche, ne t'inquiète pas mon enfant, tu n'es pas mort.

-Mais je suis où?

-tu te trouves dans la plus haute sphère de la maison des chants, plus précisément dans l'Empyrée, un lieu au-delà de toute forme physique.

En entendant ça, l'adolescent prit une mine septique et apeurée. _Quoi je suis dans un endroit qui existe MÊME PAS? Eh, eh, eh,_ lui chuchota alors son petit div personnel, _je suis sûr que cette vieille salope te ment, tu dois être en enfer à l'heure qui est là. J'imagine qu'elle veut seulement te faire la cour avant de t'envoyer paître dans l'ultime supplice, juste pour se délecter, tu vois?_

 _-_ pis est-ce que je peux te faire confiance toi là, où c'est juste une ruse?

Elle se mit à rire de bon cœur avant d'être secouée par une violente quinte de toux, puis elle reprit;

-tu peux me faire confiance, puisque je suis Farore, la déesse de la vie et du courage. Je t'ai vu depuis mon jardin, combattre ce culte et... tes démons. Je sais ce que la perte de ton amie Tetra signifie pour toi. Tu as beaucoup perdu, ton univers entier s'est effondré et tu as encore le courage et la bravoure d'aller affronter l'ennemi.

 _Ah je savais que cette grosse pute riait de nous,_ s'indigna le petit div de Link, _c'est cette conne de p'tit cul lumineux qui a décidé de tuer notre grand-père, de tuer toute notre famille pour son propre plaisir. Mais quelle hypocrite n'est-ce pas, elle tue notre famille pour nous dire qu'on est bon de marcher même avec tout le poids que ça représente sur nos épaules! Donne-lui une bonne claque, crache-lui au visage, c'est tout ce qu'elle mérite cette grognasse de déesse!_ À ce moment la déesse remarqua que Link prenait un air tendu et rageur.

-N'écoute pas la voix d'Ahriman, mon enfant. Cette voix est déjà en train de mener l'humanité à sa perte en la conduisant à la violence et au meurtre.

Elle posa alors une main tremblante sur son dos et elle l'emmena sur les bords de l'île flottante. Elle posa alors son regard sur le vide et des images commencèrent à apparaître.

-La voix d'Ahriman pousse l'homme à commettre des atrocités, dit-elle sur un ton consterné alors que des images de guerres se formaient dans le vide, il les pousse à s'entre-tuer pour de futiles ressources, l'essence des morts (elle pointa un groupe d'hommes en complet cravate marcher dans un champ de bataille dévasté en prospectant le pétrole.) Il a causé bien des génocides, semé le désespoir et la mort parmi tous les peuples d'Hyrule, et tout ça en notre nom! Il a poussé des gents à s'ôter le magnifique cadeau qu'est la vie.

Il vit alors une fille (comme Zelda) enfermée dans sa chambre, tenant une photo d'un garçon (son ex petit ami), elle avait une ceinture au cou et cette dernière était attachée à la poignée de porte. La fille se laissa alors pendre de tout son poids à la ceinture et quelques instants plus tard, elle ne bougeait plus.

-pourquoi c'est faire que vous me montrez tout ça, vous autres là? demanda-t-il sur un ton presque indigné, je comprends pas!

-Parce qu'Ahriman détruit le cycle de la vie, rugit Farore, il a causé bien d'autres atrocités, des atrocités sans nom!

L'adolescent regarda à nouveau en bas pour voir une scène digne d'un porno torride entre un homme et une zora (comme Zelda), si bien qu'il commençait à bander.

-Ahriman doit-être stoppé, reprit alors la déesse de la vie sur un ton plus calme, et c'est grâce aux poignards que tu y arriveras, tu as déjà trouvé le second cœur pur, Zelda. Maintenant, tu dois trouver la seconde relique, celle de la sagesse. Et aussi tenter de la ramener dans le droit chemin.

À ces mots, il semblait que tout était en train de s'affadir comme quand un rêve prend fin.

- _la relique_ , chantonna alors Farore,

 _Se trouve dans la cité de la concussion,_

 _Dans la terre stérile que les infâmes ténèbres ont conquise,_

 _Là où la foudre sévit pour les chasser,_

 _Grâce aux pouvoirs du courage,_

 _Elle redeviendra lumière..._

Il se réveilla alors dans une chambre. Il y avait un bureau avec un ordinateur et une commode modeste. De l'autre côté, il y avait une petite étagère avec des livres dedans et il vit que Fay était en train d'en consulter un. Il vit son titre sur la tranche, Opus Angra, le nouveau code de conduite de l'ordre/mémoire de Dante.

-Fay, je suis où là?

L'esprit bleu sursauta.

-Oh! maître, dit-elle en se relevant du coin dans lequel elle s'était recroquevillée, vous êtes réveillé.

Il hocha de la tête.

-bien vous êtes chez les Gucci, en fait dans leur habitation secondaire. Vous êtes en ce moment dans la chambre des maîtres, on vous a mis ici pour que vous puissiez mieux reprendre vos forces.

-comment on a fait pour s'en sortir?

-J'ai pu sentir une grotte encore inexplorée qui menait à la surface, dit Fay fièrement, j'ai guidé les autres à travers ce tunnel et nous avons atteint la surface hier, et dame Zelda nous a téléportés ici.

-pis depuis combien de temps je dors moi là?

-depuis deux jours, maître, les autres commencent vraiment à s'inquiéter pour vous.

En effet, il entendait une conversation plutôt animée de l'autre côté de la porte. De l'autre côté de la porte, Zelda se faisait gronder par ses parents.

-Ça fait maintenant deux jours qu'il est dans cet état, pesta-t-il contre sa fille, j'espère pour toi que tu l'a pas plongé dans un genre de comas magique parce que ça va mal aller pour toi!

-mais, mais, papa, geignit-elle les larmes aux yeux, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu...

-oui, mais te rends-tu compte? Hein te rends tu comptes que tu aurais pu le tuer! Et ensuite, on serait tous morts et en plus par ta faute!

-Ralph arrête, lui dit son épouse, elle a juste voulu nous aider!

-Oui je sais ça chérie, gronda le chimiste, mais moi j'ai pas élevé une tueuse OK là!

Zelda regardait son père et sa mère se chicaner comme un couple au bord du divorce et elle savait que c'était de sa faute. Elle se sentait énormément coupable et elle aurait tant aimé que son Esteban la protège, mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de se réfugier dans son vêtement, la sensation grisante de réconfort était absente. Elle se sentait très vulnérable. L'absence d'Esteban avait commencé à la sortie de la mine, peu de temps après sa connexion intime avec Link. C'était comme s'il l'avait attiré hors de son cocon mental pour aller dans son petit monde à lui. Maintenant il l'avait laissé sans défense à la merci des assauts des autres. Elle se sentait nue dans ce monde cruel qui l'avait vu grandir et qu'il l'avait si âprement fait sentir comme une indésirable. Elle était tiraillée entre la colère contre Link et une sorte de fascination étrange envers lui. Elle contempla ses parents qui se prenaient la tête, Isabella essaya de la défendre alors que Ralph la réprimandait. Elle en eut assez et elle se laissa aller.

-je suis juste une indésirable pour vous, c'est ça, cria-t-elle entre deux sanglots avant de s'enfuir honteusement vers la chambre des maîtres

à ce moment son père eut l'impression de recevoir une lance dans le cœur.

-Non, j'ai pas dit ça ma chouette, t'es ma fille pis je t'aime c'est juste que...

-bravo Ralph, soupira la botaniste, tu viens juste de la blesser! Elle sait plus quoi penser elle là!

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans la chambre des maîtres, elle s'assit contre la porte et se mit à pleurer silencieusement sans remarquer que Link et Fay la regardaient.

-Personne m'aime, murmura-t-elle, tout ça, c'est de ta faute Link...

-Zelda, ça va, lui demanda l'adolescent qui s'était redressé sur son séant.

Elle leva alors la tête et constata avec surprise que le chevalier était vivant. Elle voulut se relever pour aller dire à ses parents qu'il était vivant, mais une partie d'elle voulait leur donner une bonne leçon. Elle se releva alors en séchant ses larmes et elle leur demanda s'ils ne savaient pas où la seconde relique se trouvait.

-J'ai fait une sorte de rêve spirituel, lui fit savoir Link, j'ai vu Farore, elle avait d'l'air d'une vieille matante on dirait. Elle m'a expliqué une couple d'affaires sur le monde comme quoi Ahriman poussait l'humanité pis les autres à la violence pis...

-avez-vous bien dit que Farore ressemblait à une vieille dame, maître, demanda l'esprit bleu sur un ton nerveux.

-ben euh oui? C'est quoi le problème?

-Maître, nous n'avons presque plus le temps, le courroux d'Ahriman est en train de les affecter à nouveau. Farore est en train de redevenir Charon, Nayru; Minos, et Din; Phlégyas.

-les trois gardiens de l'enfer, murmura Zelda.

-savez-vous où le second poignard se trouve, maître, pressa Fay.

-ben il fallait que Farore me le chante tsé, gronda Link, elle a dit qu'il se trouvait dans la cité du concassé genre, là où la foudre sévit de quoi de stupide de même.

-la cité de la concussion, murmura l'esprit bleu, là où la foudre sévit... oh j'ai trouvé! La lame se trouve dans le désert de Lanelle, plus précisément entre les murs de la ville de Lanelle!

En entendant ça, la moniale eut une vision très claire du désert de Lanelle, du port et d'un gros navire qui sombrait.

-OK d'abord, relança Zelda sur un ton étrangement las, peu confiant et à la fois déterminé, allons-y!

En la voyant se concentrer pour lancer son sort de téléportation, Link se jeta alors sur son sac à dos qui avait été posé près du lit des maîtres et trois secondes plus tard, ils étaient dans le désert.

-Zelda, t'aurais pu attendre, gronda Link sur un ton déçu couché dans le sable, oublies pas que dans un désert il faut de l'eau pis je sais pas combien il m'en reste.

 _Je suis une bonne à rien_ , se dit la none en sentant ses larmes monter aux yeux, _je fais jamais rien comme il faut! Je suis juste une ratée._ Elle se mit alors à avancer dans la chaleur pesante du désert pendant que Link, encore couché sur le sable fouillait dans son sac et remonta deux bouteilles d'eau, l'une était pleine et l'autre était à moitié.

-Un peu moins qu'un litre, faut pas qu'on perde de temps, faut atteindre le port au plus vite sinon on n'est pas mieux que mort.

-j'active la détection pour le port, maître, dit Fay sur un ton joyeux

Link se releva et il pointa son épée vers le port, il se trouvait dans la direction contraire où Zelda marchait.

-Dame Zelda, fit Fay, le port est dans l'autre direction.

-ah, répondit-elle sur un ton las et triste tout en faisant demi-tour.

Elle marchait d'un pas pesant et elle gémit sous le coup de la chaleur. Ils marchèrent sous le soleil pesant du désert pendant des heures et Zelda traînait de la patte. Elle avait la mine maussade et un rien suffisait pour qu'elle se remette à pleurer. Esteban n'était plus là, ou du moins son essence. Elle essayait de se frictionner la peau contre le tissu de sa toge, mais rien n'y faisait, elle avait l'impression de porter un cadavre sur le dos ou du moins sa peau. _Tout ça, c'est de ta faute Link, t'as brisé mon Esteban, sans lui je suis rien, rien qu'une ratée, une bonne à rien, une indésirable, pourquoi est-ce que t'es venu à Rostam me chercher, pourquoi, j'étais si bien là où j'étais. J'allais retrouver mon amour et toi... t'as tout gâché!_

 _-_ Zelda ça va, lui demanda le chevalier en voyant qu'elle traînait beaucoup de la patte et que son visage abordait une grande tristesse.

 _Essaye pas de me faire les yeux doux, sale monstre,_ se dit-elle en prenant une mine d'animal acculé, _je sais ce que tu vas essayer de faire!_

 _-_ moi aussi je souffre autant que toi Zelda, rajouta l'adolescent sur un ton compatissant, parle-moi j'aimerais ça t'écouter un peu.

 _Mensonge, mensonge,_ se dit-elle en le regardant toujours avec son petit air renfrogné, _tu souffres plus depuis les mines pauvre idiot, tu mentais depuis le début, jamais ton amie est morte... mais pourquoi je dis ça... il avait l'air sincère à l'abbaye... il souffre comme je souffre. Ah je comprends plus rien, c'est de ta faute, de TA FAUTE LINK, T'AS BRISÉ MA VIE!_ Elle sentit alors que le chevalier tentait de lui faire un câlin et elle le repoussa.

-laisse-moi tranquille, siffla-t-elle de son air mal assuré.

Elle prit alors les devants pour distancer Link, mais la chaleur du désert eut rapidement raison de son endurance. L'adolescent la rattrapa et lui donna une gourde comme pour essayer de se faire pardonner. Elle lui arracha des mains avant de la boire toute d'une traite. Puis ils se remirent en route. Personne entre Fay et Link n'osait lui adresser la parole maintenant et elle se sentait mal, comme une indésirable. Elle écoutait Fay parler à son maître du contenu de l'Opus Angra et plus important de ce qu'ils allaient affronter. Elle crut comprendre que Sephid avait de puissants pouvoirs, notamment celui d'imiter TOUTES techniques de magie que ses adversaires pouvaient utiliser contre lui. _Je suis perdue,_ songea alors Zelda en entendant ça, _j'vas mourir seule sans même pouvoir revoir Esteban, pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai suivit._ Puis elle repensa alors à son «expérience spirituelle» dans les mines de Rostam. _Lui au moins il a des amis, moi j'ai rien,_ pensa-t-elle, _ah je voudrais tellement rentrer chez moi... mais pourquoi, personne m'aime!_ Puis l'épée du chevalier se mit à luire comme un soleil et il remarqua qu'ils arrivaient près du dévers si caractéristique du port.

-oui, on est sauvé, lança alors le chevalier en pointant la pente qui menait au port

elle vit alors le chevalier plonger sur la pente. Elle hésita un moment avant de le suivre à son tour. Les deux dévalèrent cette pente en évitant les vestiges de grues et pour finalement arriver au port. L'endroit était tout aussi animé que la première fois où le chevalier avait débarqué, mais un élément manquait à l'appel, les gros androïdes de la gamme DS-666 étaient absent et chose étrange le VDS-DUCHESSE, ou plutôt le Galion des Sables II était là. Le chevalier courut alors vers on ne sait où et elle le perdit rapidement de vue. _Je suis seule, seule au milieu de tous ces... inconnus,_ songea-t-elle en voyant que les petits androïdes la regardaient d'un air curieux, _ils vont se moquer de moi, rire de moi, Esteban, fais quelque chose j'ai peur!_ Elle marchait d'un pas mal assuré dans tout ce petit monde et elle accrocha au passage un robot, elle s'excusa maladroitement avant de s'enfuir pour se cacher loin de la vue de tous. Elle était très mal à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement, elle voulait qu'Esteban la protège comme il l'avait souvent fait quand elle était plus jeune, mais il n'était pas là, pas dans la toge. Elle se sentait nue comme un vers, faible et vulnérable. Puis quelqu'un lui tira la toge, et elle sursauta. C'était Link et il avait l'air sérieux.

-Heille t'étais passé où, demanda-t-il, on te cherche

-quoi, hein, je, mais...

il la prit alors par le bras et il l'entraîna avec elle dans le port. Elle regardait nerveusement au tour d'elle. Elle craignait que quelqu'un surgisse de nulle part pour se moquer d'elle comme à Rostam. L'adolescent l'entraîna alors devant le dragon de Lanelle.

-Oh, oh, oh, fit le dragon en voyant la jeune sorcière, tu nous as amené Hylia à ce que je vois, ce sera parfait pour notre révolution!

-Le chevalier pis la déesse, comme dans le bon vieux temps n'est-ce pas mon Lanelle, fit Link sur un ton sarcastique.

-oui ce sera une bonne figure de propagande pour nous, la déesse et son chevalier, maintenant mes petits robots pourront revenir du bon côté en voyant ça.

Link roula des yeux, comme par désintérêt et à ce moment-là, Zelda le regarda avec un air admiratif et sceptique.

-mais il a fait quoi au juste? demanda-t-elle sur un ton hésitant.

-Ni plus ni moins que de ne couler la terreur de la mer de sable, l'Infâme Cuirassé, et ça avec seulement un petit croiseur. Quand je l'ai vu revenir très endommagé j'ai compris que ce vaisseau de malheur avait sombré, continua Lanelle sur un ton pensif.

-le règne de terreur de Sephid est fini désormais, rajouta Yicéo qui s'était glissé dans la conversation, ce sale imposteur a fini de nous imposer ses stupides taxes de protection!

-Oui son règne est fini, continua le dragon de foudre, grâce au courage de Link, on a pu mettre la main sur les mercenaires qu'il engageait pour terroriser mes pauvres petits robots. On a aussi «réquisitionné» une bonne partie de sa flotte, bref ses immondes tentacules sont coupés. Et quand je pense que cet ignoble démon s'est fait passer pour un ange et ainsi endoctriner à tout vent mes sujets... Vivement qu'on le renverse! Et sachez que toute nos ressources seront à votre disposition pour vous aider à sauver votre monde de la menace qui plane sur vos têtes, chère déesse.

Elle comprit alors que pendant son absence, le chevalier avait tout expliqué au dragon et l'importance de leur mission. La jeune sorcière remarqua que Link n'était plus à ses côtés et elle le vit tout de suite en train de rire de la gueule des mercenaires que la Résistance de Lanelle avait capturés. Il y en avait des grands et des petits. Les petits ressemblaient beaucoup aux petits androïdes de Lanelle sauf qu'ils avaient une sorte de casque avec visière à la place de l'habituelle couronne. Ils grondaient après Link et en retour, il leur faisait des doigts d'honneur. Puis le dragon continua;

-j'ai envoyé des équipes de choc, ils vont semer le chaos dans sa ville, assez pour effrayer les citoyens et ainsi le montrer à quel point Sephid est un imposteur et demain... on frappe de toutes nos forces à sa porte!

 _Oh non,_ se dit la moniale en sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre, _ils vont m'embarquer dans une guerre, je veux pas y aller, je veux partir d'icitte!_ Elle se mit alors à courir et elle rejoignit Link pour lui annoncer la nouvelle de l'embarquement. En entendant ça, le chevalier sourit, un sourire de prédateur.

-Mais on va se faire tuer, geignit-elle silencieusement, je veux pas mourir! Je veux rentrer!

Le chevalier lui posa alors une main sur l'épaule avant de lui dire;

-tu veux tu m'aider à venger mon amie oui ou non?

-mais je, non!

-t'as pas trop le choix, renchérit-il sur un ton assuré, t'es le second cœur pur, le poignard _t'attend!_

Elle le dévisagea avec un regard qui semblait dire; _espèce de salopard tu veux me faire tuer ou quoi!_ Puis Lanelle arriva pour sauver la situation;

-oh, oh, oh, les jeunes, vous devriez vous reposer, la journée de demain va être mouvementée!

En effet, le soleil avait grandement baissé et il faisait presque nuit. Link intima alors à Zelda de le suivre et ils sortirent du port et l'adolescent dressa alors la tente. La sorcière le regardait depuis un certain temps. On aurait dit qu'il avait pris de l'assurance, il était très loin du garçon en peine et désespéré qu'elle avait rencontré à Rostam. Il avait l'assurance d'un prédateur, non d'un div qui va bientôt livrer bataille et qui sait qu'il va en ressortir vainqueur (en massacrant tout le monde avec toute la cruauté qu'il porte en son cœur, s'ils en ont un). Elle l'aida à allumer un feu de camp et ils soupèrent avec les restes de provisions qu'il avait dans son sac.

-maître, je crains pour votre vie, nous devrions rester en retrait durant l'attaque, n'oubliez pas que lorsque vous mourrez vous devenez un div.

-oui Link, reprit Zelda, j'ai pas envie de mourir dans une espèce de guerre de science-fiction OK, je veux… je veux pas OK!

L'adolescent la regarda avec un sourire de div.

-J'ai coulé un cuirassé à moi tout seul OK, c'est pas une dictature qui va m'arrêter. Sephid y va manger toute une volée.

En entendant ça, Zelda avait comme l'impression que la connexion des mines lui revenait, elle avait soudainement envie d'endosser la folie soudaine de Link, de redevenir elle-même, la fille excentrique qu'elle était quand elle était jeune. Puis Esteban se réveilla. _Non Zelda fais pas ça, tu sais que tu risques de mourir sans me revoir_ , lui murmurait-il à travers la toge. Elle se rétracta alors et elle regarda Link avec un air nerveux sachant très bien ce qui l'attendait demain.

-maître, semblez-vous oublier que Sephid peut copier TOUTES les techniques de magie de ses adversaires.

Elle voyait bien qu'il ne l'écoutait pas, mais ça, c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Elle avait maintenant l'impression que l'essence d'Esteban était revenue, mais pas la même qui l'avait protégé de toutes les méchancetés des habitants de Rostam. Cette fois on dirait que cette essence n'était pas réconfortante et douce, mais poisseuse et flasque comme une vieille loque. Elle l'intoxiquait, elle la forçait à haïr le chevalier. Elle la forçait à se détruire et à redevenir la fille pathétique qu'elle était, dépendante et faible. Elle regardait le chevalier, il avait l'air de s'amuser et de passer outre la mort de son amie. Il était fier comme un dæva. Elle aimerait tant être comme lui, mais il y avait toujours cette partie d'elle qui la tirait vers l'arrière, vers Esteban. Elle aimait aussi cette partie, elle était douce. Elle se sentait alors fatiguée et elle fit signe au chevalier qu'elle voulait dormir. Les deux se dirigèrent alors vers la tente. Link retira alors ses bottes et ses gants, ainsi que son gilet pare-balle et il s'installa confortablement dans son sac de couchage. Il intima à la moniale de l'accompagner et elle se plaça à côté de lui d'un air mal à l'aise. Elle avait l'impression de trahir son Esteban, mais d'un autre côté le trahissait-elle vraiment? Elle avait sentiment de renier une chose qui se faisait passer pour son ami d'enfance. Link trouva rapidement le sommeil, mais Zelda n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle était tirée par toute sorte d'émotions, la nostalgie, la fascination, sa pauvre estime de soi. Le tout formait un cocktail destructeur qui la tirait vers le bas, mais elle ne s'en rendait pas compte. Elle voulait que tout redevienne comme avant et elle voulait aussi changer. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Elle voulait se réfugier dans la douceur de son Esteban, mais maintenant elle avait l'impression qu'une chose ressemblant à Esteban avait pris la place dans son vêtement. Elle ne savait plus où chercher son réconfort. Elle regarda alors Link qui dormait paisiblement. Il avait une drôle de mine. Triste et paisible à la fois, quelque chose d'attachant. Elle lui prit alors la main. Elle se sentit immédiatement apaisée et elle commença alors à s'endormir. Le lendemain, elle fut réveillée par des gents qui parlaient dehors. Elle regarda au tour d'elle et elle vit que Link était déjà debout. Il parlait à l'extérieur avec Fay.

-maître est-ce que vous tenez toujours le coup?

-oui, dit-il sur un ton las, mais tsé... Tetra me manque beaucoup.

-Vous faites preuve d'un grand courage maître, vous avez fait beaucoup de chemin et je crois que vous pourriez vous en sortir. Et je crois que vous avez trouvé une nouvelle raison d'être n'est-ce pas?

-oui, dit-il gêner, c'est … Zelda.

À ce moment elle sortit de la tente et l'adolescent se retourna vers elle l'air gêné. Ils se contemplèrent un bon moment avant de démonter la tente et de descendre au port. En arrivant, ils virent que les robots et le dragon avaient une mine abattue. En les voyant arriver, Lanelle leur indiqua la situation.

-J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles pour vous mes amis, dit-il sur un ton morose, nous avons perdu le contact avec les équipes de choc cette nuit. Quelqu'un doit les avoir prévenus qu'ils arrivaient en ville pour faire du sabotage!

La nouvelle résonna longuement dans les oreilles de la moniale. _Oh non,_ songea Zelda, _c'est pire qu'au départ on va mourir avant même d'atteindre les portes de la ville, je voudrais tellement rentrer chez moi à l'abbaye pis tout oublier!_ Elle vit alors Link se tourner vers les mercenaires qui riaient des troupes rebelles et leur adresser un regard noir empli de haine et de défi. Comme s'il leur disait; _votre ville tiendra pas longtemps si je suis là ma gang de ciboires!_

-mais quelqu'un des mercenaires a sûrement dû les prévenir, lança Fay sur un ton mal à l'aise.

-non impossible que ce soit eux, nous brouillons leurs communications pour ne pas qu'ils préviennent la Ville de quoi que ce soit qui concerne nos opérations.

-Eh bien, il a dû se rendre là à la nage, fit Fay sur un ton moins en moins à l'aise

pendant que le dragon lui expliquait qu'il serait impossible pour une unité de cette taille de se rendre en ville à la nage étant donné les courants et autres embûches de la mer, Zelda trouvait que l'esprit bleu agissait bizarrement comme si elle essayait de couvrir quelque chose. Au moment où elle voulait demander à Fay si elle ne cachait pas quelque chose, Link se retourna et il lança :

-heille vous savez que j'ai un poignard à prendre des mains de cet épais de Sephid pis comme ça j'vas sauver le monde une 2e fois!

-Oui c'est vrai, continua Lanelle, ce n'est pas ce genre de détails qui vont nous arrêter!

-mais c'est du suicide, geignit alors Zelda, leur défenses sont encore debout on va tous mourir en y allant!

-Votre Grandeur, fit le dragon sur un ton diplomatique, nous avons plus d'un tour dans notre sac, j'aime peut-être moins celui-ci je dois avouer.

Le dragon rassembla alors ses troupes et il prononça un discours pour remonter ses troupes.

-mes chers frères, voici le grand jour! Le jour où le règne du démon blanc prendra fin et où la «robocratie» reviendra de plus belle. Cet ignoble démon a pollué nos terres, les a détruites pour les rendre stériles! Il nous a volé notre ville et sa fierté; la mer de sable! Il nous a volé nos amis en les enfermant dans sa fausse religion, il les exploite, il les vole et il les endoctrine! Il nous a écrasés sous ses futiles taxes, tout ça pour vivre à nos dépens, telle une sangsue. Sephid menace non seulement le futur de nos terres, mais aussi le leur, dit-il en désignant les deux adolescents, d'autres démons dans son genre sèment douleur et destruction sur leur passage. Ils endoctrinent, volent et exploitent les populations futures. Aujourd'hui mes frères, nous ne sauverons pas seulement nos terres, mais les terres et les royaumes futurs. Aujourd'hui, nous ne chasserons pas seulement les ténèbres de nos terres, mais des leurs en plus! Au cœur de la ville de la concussion se cache une relique puissante, témoin de la sainte lumière des déesses qui veille toujours sur nous! Cette relique sera la garantie d'un présent et d'un avenir sans ténèbres! Aujourd'hui, nous marquerons le début de deux aires nouvelles, des aires de lumière, des aires sans démons où la gloire d'Hylia sera sanctifiée à travers les âges!

Les robots de Lanelle applaudirent avec furie ce discours

-la déesse et son chevalier sont avec nous, la lumière est avec nous! Aujourd'hui sera la dernière bataille entre ténèbres et lumière et nous en ressortirons victorieux!

Tonnerre d'applaudissements.

-gloire à la lumière d'Hylia, gloire à la sagesse de Nayru, scandèrent les robots en folie.

 _Ils sont aussi fous que les membres de l'ordre de l'unification,_ pensa alors la moniale, _pis je vais mourir dans leur folie!_ Après le discours, les robots commencèrent à empaqueter leurs affaires pour commencer l'attaque. Ils emportèrent armes, munitions, bombes, missiles et tout ce qui pouvait servir d'arme. Une heure plus tard, les bateaux amorcèrent le début du parcours de la liberté. Le Galion des Sables II était sur son départ et Lanelle prodiguait ses derniers encouragements aux rebelles ainsi qu'à Link et Zelda.

-je vous souhaite bonne chance à tous les deux, dit-il sur un ton serein, ramenez-nous la liberté d'autrefois!

-on va avoir du fun, lança Link en montant abord du croiseur.

-moi je vais rester, dit la moniale, je vais apporter mon soutient à ceux qui reste OK.

-ben oui c'est ça, fit l'adolescent en s'approchant d'elle, pis ton couteau lui hein?

-mais, j'ai, non, je...

il la prit par le bras pour la faire monter dans le navire et quelques instants plus tard, le Galion des Sables était parti avec toute la troupe de rebelles. Sur le chemin, Zelda se sentait très nerveuse. _Je vais mourir c'est certain, je vais tellement mourir pis j'aurais pas eu le temps de revoir Esteban. Link c'est de ta faute, tu es aussi malade qu'eux!_ Elle le voyait qui prenait du bon temps à la proue du navire. Il humait l'air de la mer avec fierté. Elle arriva à sa hauteur quand ce dernier se retourna vers elle.

-J'ai tellement hâte d'être arrivé, dit-il avec entrain, Sephid y paie rien pour attendre!

Elle lui donna une solide claque qui lui laissa une marque rouge sur la joue droite.

-espèce de crétin, gronda-t-elle sur un air apeuré, tu connais pas l'étendue des pouvoirs de Sephid!

-ben il, il fait pas ses trucs d'imitation lui, dit le chevalier en se frottant la joue.

-Sephid est béni par la fange des flatteurs et des concussionnaires. Il sait pas juste imiter les autres, il va nous noyer dans, dans la poix pis nous écraser avec sa main de fange, dit-elle sur un ton condescendant mu par la peur, ça c'est si on tombe pas sur Akvan. On, on est cuit Link, on est cuit pis on va mourir là-bas!

-ben t'as pas vraiment été impressionnée par les débiles de ton ordre non, fait que pourquoi un petit div blanc comme ton cave de Sephid pis son Akvan te font peur hein? Pis oublie pas que j'ai réussi à en tuer un.

Elle sembla se gratter dans son vêtement tout en lançant des regards accusateurs à l'adolescent et il la regarda d'un air bizarre puis elle ajouta :

-c'est pas n'importe quels divs, pleurnicha-t-elle, c'est deux des six émissaires d'Ahriman, ils sont tout aussi puissants que lui!

L'adolescent le regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle venait de dire. Il fixait sa toge d'un air énigmatique.

-coup donc, c'est quoi qu'à l'a ta toge pour que tu l'aimes tant que ça, demanda-t-il d'un air curieux, dis moi pas que c'est _ça_ qui te donne ta force?

Elle se figea sur place en entendant ça puis elle articula maladroitement :

-c'est ma toge d'oblate, elle me porte chance, mais vu que tu l'as déchirée ça fonctionne plus!

Mais ses yeux disaient autre chose; _c'est mon Esteban, mon amour à moi, pis tu l'as brisé!_

 _-OK_ , fit Link sur un ton mal à l'aise, je ne comprends toujours pas?

La none lui tourna alors le dos en lui faisant une grimace. Puis Yicéo arriva avec des armes.

-mes jeunes, vous aurez bien besoin de ceci, dit-il en montrant ses trouvailles.

Il tendit à Link une sorte de fusil laser ainsi qu'une oreillette.

-cette arme, le PLR 412, a le pouvoir d'émettre une impulsion électromagnétique qui décimera tout sur son passage. Nous l'avons reprogrammée pour qu'elle puisse atteindre seulement les troupes de Sephid. Et grâce à l'oreillette, on pourra rester en contact.

En voyant cette arme, Zelda commençait à entrevoir un mince espoir de survie puis le petit robot lui tendit une autre arme, cette fois un boomerang.

-ce boomerang, chère déesse, a le pouvoir du vent. Il vous permettra de châtier quiconque se trouvant dans votre chemin.

-Je suis pas la déesse, hurla soudainement la sorcière, elle est morte par la main d'Ahriman.

-mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend tout d'un coup? demanda le petit droïde.

-le stress, j'imagine, répondit Link pour sauver le malaise.

Au loin on commençait à apercevoir des pointes caractéristiques de gratte-ciels d'une ville, on voyait un grand pic blanc qui dominait d'autres pics gris. Plus on se rapprochait, plus on pouvait discerner un réseau de monorails qui courraient la ville comme des petites veines, en voyant ça Yicéo ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer.

-Grandes déesses, que ç'a changé icitte, je me rappelle quand on avait mis à la mer mon bon vieux Galion des sables, ce n'était qu'une toute petite agglomération de quelques robots qui construisait joyeusement des navires, maintenant ce n'est juste qu'une grande ville pervertie par le vice et la corruption de cet infâme despote. Vivement qu'on le renverse!

À ce moment Fay fit son apparition pour informer son maître de la présence du couteau.

-maître je détecte l'énergie caractéristique du deuxième poignard, dit-elle sur un ton dubitatif, mais je ressens aussi deux puissantes auras ténébreuses.

-Sephid, murmura la none, il est avec Akvan!

À ce moment, ils virent la formation de navires se fragmenter et Yicéo donnait des ordres dans sa petite oreillette.

-Oui, prenez position dans les ports de la ville, il faut qu'ils tombent tous entre nos mains, comme ça, ça facilitera grandement l'approche des renforts.

Une voix grésilla dans l'écouteur, cette voix était celle de Lanelle.

-attendez les bombardiers avant de vous mettre en position, ils vous ouvriront le chemin.

Puis lorsqu'un cri des robots alerta les deux adolescents, ils étaient aux portes de la ville. La mégapole était protégée de la décrépitude par un énorme champ de protection de chronolithe qui couvrait toute sa superficie. Elle se dressait devant eux comme un énorme monstre entouré d'une digue quasiment impénétrable surmontée de tourelles de défense, les ports de la cité étaient bloqués par de lourdes portes en fer. Puis ils virent un escadron de vaisseaux noirs qui faisaient penser à des libellules. Ils passèrent au-dessus d'eux en fonçant vers les portes de la ville. Les tourelles se mirent à ouvrir le feu sur les bombardiers et comble de chance, aucun d'entre eux ne fut touché et ils purent larguer leur petit colis explosif sur les défenses et les portes furent ouvertes laissant la place à un barrage de navire de guerre. _J'espère qu'on pourra tous s'en sortir,_ songea Zelda. Puis elle sursauta en entendant le bruit de déplacement de l'énorme canon du Galion. Le canon rugit alors en vomissant son flux d'énergie sur les navires qui bloquaient le port et ces derniers furent coulés instantanément. Peu de temps après cette décharge, ils entendirent les autres navires ouvrir le feu sur ce qui restait des tourelles. Les défenses répondaient férocement pour empêcher les bateaux d'entrer en ville. On entendait des bruits d'explosion et de navires envoyés par le fond. On revoyait les bombardiers repasser pour détruire ce qui restait des tourelles. Dans leur second assaut, ils perdirent quelques membres de leur escadron qui tentaient de s'écraser sur les défenses en créant un énorme bruit. L'armada avança tant bien que mal dans le port, en essayant d'éviter les coups des tourelles de défense antinavire toujours intacte. Ils réussirent à dégager l'entrée et la flotte s'engouffra dans le port qui était en fait une grande baie. Ils coulèrent des croiseurs et autres contre-torpilleurs pour faire place aux péniches de la rébellion. En voyant que tout était dégagé, le dragon ordonna le débarquement de ses flottes de choc. À ce moment, on vit toute la flotte jeter l'ancre et commencer les procédures de débarquement, des rampes commencèrent à sortir des bateaux et tous les petits androïdes se ruèrent dehors armés de fusil laser et de désintégrateur. Le Galion des Sables II fit de même et Link débarqua alors que Zelda resta en retrait. _Allez-y sans moi, j'ai trop peur pour y aller!_

 _-_ Heille Zelda, viens-t'en! Reste pas là, lui hurla Link.

Puis un missile explosa juste derrière elle et elle se mit à courir à toute jambe, si bien qu'elle était pour se jeter dans les lignes ennemies. Link l'attrapa par le collet avant de l'entraîner derrière un véhicule portuaire là où tous les autres s'étaient réfugiés. Ils furent coincés à l'entrée du port sous un feu nourri par l'armée de Sephid, puisqu'ils s'étaient tous repliés à l'entrée du port. On voyait des robots soldats comme à la raffinerie de Lanelle ainsi que d'autres modèles ayant plus de blindage.

-Bombardez leurs positions, hurla Yicéo, je veux avoir un passage dégagé pour entrer dans la gare!

-bien reçu, lui répondit la petite voix.

Zelda se tenait à couvert à côté des autres, elle tremblait vigoureusement comme si elle était exposée à un grand froid et elle sursautait à chaque bruit d'explosion. _Esteban, protège-moi, je veux pas mourir!_ Elle voyait Link qui semblait s'amuser comme un fou. Il se levait et il tirait dans le tas, décimant les robots qui se trouvaient au-devant.

-prenez ça dans vos hosties d'gueules de twitt, hurlait Link en tirant des décharges.

Puis les bombardiers arrivèrent et ils bombardèrent les lignes ennemies, créant un énorme trou dans leurs positions. L'adolescent regarda alors Zelda triomphalement et il chargea dans le tas avec les autres. Ils foncèrent sur les gares du port et ils allaient prendre d'assaut le palais. Dans leur avancée, ils virent que la dictature avait déployé ses unités volantes. Il y avait des DS-666-stormbot équipés de jet-packs, survolant le champ de bataille pour mieux les bombarder ensuite et les DS-666-milita 4.0. des drones meurtriers qui tiraient à feu nourrit sur la petite armada de droïde du petit capitaine. Ils étaient accompagnés de gros vaisseaux porteurs qui ne se gênaient pas pour les dégommer à coup de missile. Les rebelles se cachaient derrière des véhicules pour esquiver les bombardements ennemis. Zelda voyait Link qui réussissait à abattre les gros porteurs en leur tirant dessus avec le PLR. _Comment est-ce qui fait pour pouvoir s'amuser autant, je comprends pas._ Ils étaient maintenant tout près du bâtiment de la gare. Elle était lourdement protégée par des DS-666-Trooper, plus lourdement protégés que leur équivalent, les sentinelles. Ces derniers tiraient une sorte d'obus à antimatière qui faisaient un bruit d'enfer quand ils explosaient. Les troupes rebelles s'étaient réfugiées derrière de lourds véhicules de transport de fret. Zelda entendit alors un sifflement si caractéristique de ces engins de mort _s'il te plaît Esteban protège-moi, se dit-elle en se calant le plus profondément possible dans sa toge._ L'obus explosa tout près, si bien qu'elle fut assourdie un instant. Lorsqu'elle retrouva ses esprits, elle remarqua qu'un liquide chaud avait coulé entre ses jambes et que sa toge en était toute imbibée. _Ah merde, je me suis fait pipi dessus,_ songea-t-elle honteusement en se relevant alors que les rebelles chargeaient l'entré avec un véhicule de frette. Les troupes rebelles parvinrent enfin à entrer dans la gare. À l'aide de quelques grenades électromagnétiques et de coup de PLR, l'armée du petit capitaine parvint enfin à conquérir la gare. Au centre de la pièce, il y avait une petite maquette holographique de la ville qui montrait les différents tracés de la gare. Et près des rails, il y avait des écrans qui montraient tous les départs de la gare et bien sûr, ils avaient tous été annulés. Elle voyait Yicéo faire les plans d'attaque pour prendre d'Assaut le palais. Elle se dirigea alors vers Link avant d'éclater en sanglots.

-je veux pas continuer, pleura-t-elle, je veux rentrer chez moi à l'abbaye, j'ai trop peur!

-Zelda faut qu'on continue, le poignard doit être tout près, dit le chevalier en regardant le palais du despote.

En effet son palais était une grande tour protégée par trois autres plus petites, le tout étant bien sûr relié par des ponts. Les robots étaient en train d'atteler un train pour pouvoir s'approcher du palais. Le chevalier la regarda alors dans les yeux avant de lui dire;

-t'as des pouvoirs Zelda, tu peux t'en servir avec ton boomerang pour toute les défoncer. Mon petit PLR serait rien comparé tout le potentiel que tu détiens pis... attends est-ce que tu t'es pissé dessus toi là? lui demanda-t-il en reniflant son odeur.

Elle détourna le regard honteusement croyant que le chevalier allait se moquer d'elle, mais il lui prit les mains avant de lui dire;

-j'crois en toi Zel, je crois en toi! Ensemble on va pouvoir y arriver!

Elle lui répondit que par un mince sourire et elle hocha de la tête. Le petit capitaine vint les chercher et les informa qu'il ne fallait pas trop perdre de temps puisque les autres équipes étaient déjà en route vers le palais. Ils prirent place dans les wagonnets et le capitaine prit place dans la locomotive. Le train avança alors sur les rails en direction de la tour. Le système de rail ressemblait beaucoup à celui d'une montagne russe. Pendant la montée, Fay prévint son maître que ce système de train était très semblable à celui utilisé lorsqu'elle et son ancien maître fouillaient la ville alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite agglomération dont la seule activité économique reposait sur la construction de navire. Le système devait s'appliquer dans les virages, puisqu'il fallait se pencher d'un côté ou de l'autre pour aider le train à tourner, sans quoi il déraillait. _Mais quelle horreur,_ se dit Zelda, _même les moyens de transport veulent notre peau!_ Le train arriva au sommet de la côte lorsque Yicéo demanda au chevalier s'il savait comment ces engins marchaient, il lui répondit que oui et que le tout était très mal pensé pour une ville si avancée technologiquement. La sorcière se cramponnait solidement aux wagons. Le train dévala la côte à une vitesse folle et au premier virage, tout le petit monde présent dans le train se cabra sur le côté droit et le convoi bascula vers la droite pour négocier le virage. Le convoi arriva alors sur une grande artère qui menait à des endroits importants de la ville. On voyait des drones qui survolaient les lieux en surveillant le train de renégats, puis ils prirent une sortie qui menait au palais. _Oh, oh,_ se dit la moniale en les voyant passer _, ça sent pas bon!_ Le convoi se pencha vers la gauche pour pouvoir aiguiller le train sur la voie de sortie, et à ce moment l'escorte du convoi se fit de plus en plus menaçante, puisqu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus du train. Tout à coup, un des drones qui suivait le véhicule ferroviaire ouvrit le feu, et il rata de peu Zelda. _Je dois me concentrer,_ se dit-elle en regardant Link riposter à coup de PLR _, je dois faire comme il me dit, combiner mes pouvoirs à ceux du boomerang._ Elle se leva alors et elle concentra son pouvoir d'éclair avec les pouvoirs de vents de son arme et lorsqu'elle vit le drone passer pour se replacer en position de bombardement. Lorsqu'il repassa à leur hauteur, la none lui lança le boomerang qui était porté par une puissante tornade léchée d'éclairs. La petite tempête heurta le drone de plein fouet, le mettant ainsi hors service. La tornade électrique emporta ainsi le drone ainsi que plusieurs membres de son escadron au loin, libérant ainsi le train.

-wow, c'était beau ça, hurla l'adolescent tout enjoué.

-Bien joué, Zelda, firent les autres robots.

Elle sourit à pleine dent, elle se sentait tout à coup très vivante, et ce grâce à Link. Il avait su comment réveiller sa folie on dirait. _Merci, Link,_ pensa-t-elle en le regardant, _merci beaucoup!_ Puis elle se tourna vers le palais. Le pic qui aux portes de la ville ne ressemblait qu'à un cure-dents arborait les formes d'une montagne gigantesque qui semblait empaler le ciel tellement elle était imposante. Le train se heurta à des mécanismes d'entretiens automatisés qui avaient été déployés volontairement pour ralentir leur course. Ils happèrent des engins semblables à des ouvres boites qui sectionnait des tronçons endommagés pour les remplacer par des neufs. Des petits drones soudeurs qui travaillaient de concert avec les «tailleurs de voie» et autre engin d'entretien qui se trouvait sur la voie. La jeune sorcière se déplaça alors à l'avant du train et concentra alors ses pouvoirs sur ces engins pour pouvoir les déloger de la voie. Après être passé dans ce chantier improvisé, un transporteur les dépassa et il bombarda la voie qui se trouvait près de la gare du Palais pour empêcher que le train puisse y arriver en un seul morceau. Sur le quai, on apercevait des tas de robots soldats à la solde de Sephid.

-On est cuit, cria Yicéo, on pourra pas freiner à temps!

Voyant qu'il était impossible de freiner à temps pour éviter le trou, Zelda concentra ses pouvoirs sur le train et elle commença à le faire dévier de sa route pour qu'il s'écrase sur la gare. Tout se passa très vite, le convoi quitta la voie et il flotta dans les airs quelques instants avant de se faire rappeler par la gravité, qui l'entraîna sur le comité d'accueil que Sephid leur avait préparé. Sitôt que le train était assez près du sol, tous ses occupants s'éjectèrent et le véhicule ferroviaire alla s'écraser sur les troupes du div.

* * *

 **est-ce que les rebelles pourront s'en tirer après l'écrasement de leur train? et est-ce que Zelda pourra trouver un peu de confiance en elle après tout ça? vous le saurez dans le chapitre 2-15**

 **oh et encore merci pour votre support cher lecteur/trices c'est vraiment très apprécié**


	37. Chapitre 2-15: la forteresse du vice

**petit chapitre cette fois qui se passe du point de vue de Link, on peut maintenant savoir ce qu'il pense vraiment du changement de Zelda... ou du moins le changement qu'il essaye de forcer chez elle...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : la forteresse du vice**

-est-ce que tout le monde est correct?

En entendant ça, Link reprit ses esprits. _Zelda va-tu bien,_ se demanda-t-il à lui même. Il se releva et vit le quai en flamme. Des débris de train et de robots étaient éparpillés ça et là. Il voyait du mouvement dans la colonne de fumée qui s'élevait maintenant de la gare. Les troupes de Yicéo étaient là, elles cherchaient des blessé (ou endommagés c'est selon) à soigner.

-est-ce que tout le monde est correct, lança le petit capitaine

-oui, va falloir envoyer des réparateurs pour soigner les endommagés, lancèrent quelques unités

Le chevalier regarda partout autour de lui pour trouver Zelda. Il la trouva adossée près d'une sorte de lampadaire futuriste, Fay était à ses côtés. En la voyant il se précipita vers elle

-c'était MALADE, qu'est-c'est que tu viens de faire Zelda!

Elle ne lui répondit que par un mince sourire.

-maître, dit Fay, nous avons tous eut de la chance d'avoir survécu!

-pis ça c'est grâce à toi Zel!

Elle rougit, mais contrairement à l'adolescent c'était plus charmant. Elle avait les pommettes toute rouges.

-merci de croire en moi, murmura-t-elle doucement

-tout le monde va bien, demanda Yicéo en arrivant avec le reste de ses troupes.

-oui on est ben correct, fit Link, on est prêt à continuer.

Puis ils entendirent alors le dictateur se prononcer.

-avis à la population, dit-il sur un ton faussement solennel qui sonnait plus rieur que d'autre chose, les terroristes sont arrivés à nos porte, à _vos_ portes! Ils viendront tout vous prendre, et ils viendront tout détruire. Si vous ne vous défendez pas, vous perdrez tout, vos femmes, vos enfants, _votre mode de vie!_ Ils ont avec eux leur faux dieux, leur fausse croyances qu'ils vont vous enfoncer dans la gorge, leur _lumière_ factice! Prenez les armes plébéiens! Défendez votre ville et votre sauveur mes petits plébéiens!

On entendait les petits robots de Lanelle huer avec férocité

-mensonge!

-monstre!

-qu'est-c'est que ça veut dire plébéiens, demanda Link sur un ton médusé, c'est un compliment ou de quoi de même?

-oh c'est loin d'être un compliment, répondit Zelda sur un ton las et apeuré à la foi, c'est juste sa façon à Lui de rire du peuple!

-Vous pouvez prendre vos armes dans les boutiques de la forteresse, rajouta le dæva sur un ton enjoué, tout vous sera donné à crédit!

Les troupes de Yicéo se ruèrent alors vers les portes de la dite forteresse en grondant avec violence de leur voix métallique.

-c'est repartit pour un autre petit tour, rajouta Link sur un ton confiant.

La jeune sorcière soupira.

-heille, rajouta le chevalier, tu sais que t'es bonne en magie toi là! Avec toute ta puissance on va être capable de botter le cul de Sephid jusque sur la lune, faut qu'on continue!

-d'accord, dit-elle sur ce même on las et effrayé.

 _Pauvre fou,_ semblaient dire ses magnifiques yeux azur. _Tu vas voir que j'vas être fou,_ lui répondit mentalement Link en voyant une esquisse de sourire se dessiner sur le visage de la moniale, _j'vas être le plus fou du monde et ça juste pour toi!_ Il fonça alors avec les autres robots plus déterminé que jamais, la guerre n'avait plus d'importance pour lui, il voulait juste impressionner Zelda maintenant, c'était sa nouvelle raison de vivre. Les androïdes se butèrent à de lourdes porte blindée qui les empêchaient de pénétrer dans la forteresse du vice. Yicéo appela alors en renfort les bombardiers et quelques instants plus tard, ils pulvérisèrent les portes de la citadelle, ne laissant derrière eux qu'un mur de flammes ardentes comme défense à la forteresse. un mégascaphe traversa alors le mur de feu, arrosant les rebelles d'un salve de laser de gros calibre.

-repliez-vous, hurla le petit capitaine, repliez vous!

-ah, shit un mégascaphe, gronda Link, j'ai réussit à en détruire un...

puis comme si ce n'était pas assez deux autres de ces mastodontes de guerre firent leur apparition pour épauler le premier

-bombardier, cria un autre robot dans sa radio, ramenez vous tout de suite

-désolé grésilla alors la voix du pilote, on a plus de munition, on retourna à la base pour un remplissage.

-et merde, manquait plus que ça, lança le capitaine.

-ah ben criss là, comment on va faire, beugla Link qui s'était réfugié derrière une sorte de jardinière holographique, Zelda est-ce que t'as une idée... Zelda?

Il se tourna et il vit que la none se tenait en plein milieu de la trajectoire des mégascaphes. Ils lui tiraient dessus à feu nourri et elle ne bronchait pas.

-ZELDA NON! Cria Link en la voyant, VIENS-T'EN!

Elle leva la main vers le mégascaphe du centre et ce dernier se mit à vibrer. Il était soudainement agité de spasme et et commençait à griller puisque des volutes de fumée s'élevaient de ses articulations. Il pétaradait violemment tout en émettant des flammèches électriques. Il finit par exploser dans une boules de feu bleu ce qui neutralisa ses deux autres compagnons. En voyant ça Link se précipita sur la sorcière qui le regardait avec un sourire triomphant. _Je suis bonne hein,_ lisait le chevalier sur le regard de la none. Les robots de Yicéo applaudirent en cœur

-bravo!

-hourra!

-vive Hylia!

-C'était malade Zelda, comment t'as fait ça, juste tu tenais dans leur tir pis boum tu l'fais exploser!

-c'est juste quelques mantra pis un peu de chance, répondit-elle humblement.

-t'es vraiment bonne, lui dit le chevalier, tu l'sais ça?

-oui, répondit-elle en rougissant, ça fait longtemps que quelqu'un m'a pas dit ça.

Puis Yicéo ordonna la charge et le groupe de rebelles survivants foncèrent dans la forteresse. Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entré sous le feu nourrit des robots soldats de Sephid. Link tirait à grand coup de PLR 412 pour dégager la voie et Zelda lançait son boomerang dans le tas pour décimer toute forme de vie. le hall comportait deux escaliers qui montaient dans les profondeurs de la forteresse et un lustre de cristal de chronolithe était accroché au plafond. Les deux adolescents avancèrent tandis que Yicéo demandait à Lanelle de lui envoyer des renfort tout en s'informant du statut des autres équipes de choc. Ils avancèrent dans un couloir blanc éclairé à tous les deux mètres par des lumières douces de couleur jaune, ce qui donnait un air futuriste à l'endroit. Ils se trouvaient dans une sorte de centre d'achat futuriste. Il y avait toute sortes de boutiques qui incitaient les robots à la surconsommation, aubaine miraculeuse sur telle chose, rabais incroyables sur d'autre bidules complètement inutiles, tout pour attirer le consommateur à y laisser son portefeuille. _On aurait tellement dit Hyrule,_ se dit l'adolescent, _c'est juste tellement pareil comme che-nous, tout ces gugusses complètement inutiles, les div ont la main mise sur nous comme ils l'ont sur eux!_ Puis les rebelles furent bloqués à une sorte de carrefour. Les citoyens de la citadelle avaient décidé de prendre les armes, conformément aux souhaits du dictateur. Ils étaient appuyé par les gardiens du mail ainsi que les troupes de soldats de la dictature. Ils bloquaient un ascenseur qui devait sûrement monter plus haut dans la structure. Les rebelles se réfugièrent derrière une sorte de plate-bande holographique et derrière des colonne décoratives.

-merde, fit Yicéo, ils nous bloquent l'accès à l'ascenseur principal. Sans ça on peut pas monter aux niveau supérieur et atteindre les ponts.

-capitaine, fit un autre robot, les autres équipes ont réussit à sortir des autres tours, mais elle sont bloquées aux entrés du palais, d'après les rapports de nos drones, les troupes ennemies sont toutes concentrées sur eux, c'est le moment où jamais de percer une brèche dans leur remparts!

-j'aime pas trop ça, mais on n'a pas le choix, dame Zelda, utilisez vos pouvoirs sur cette grenade, on aura sûrement des grandes chances de percer leur barrage avec ça!

Il tendit alors une grenade électromagnétique à la moniale. Elle regardait l'arme d'un air déconcerté. _Vas-y Zel, vas-y, défonce les!_

 _-_ MAIS QU'EST-C'EST QUE VOUS ATTENDEZ CIBOIRE! Hurla le petit capitaine, BALANCEZ LA CRISS DE GRENADE QU'ON EN FINISSE!

Zelda avait les larmes aux yeux.

-BALANCEZ LA, MERDE!

Link lui prit alors les mains et il la regarda droit dans les yeux

-t'es capable Zelda, concentre tes pouvoirs sur la grenade pis garoche la dans le tas!

-je, je sais pas Link, y a des innocents, j'veux pas tuer d'innocents ok.

-LA GRENADE! MERDE LA GRENADE!

-AH TA YEULE! Hurla Link avant de se tourner vers la jeune sorcière apeurée, vas-y fais le pour moi!

Elle hocha de la tête avant de concentrer son énergie sur l'explosif. Il se mit alors à luire d'un éclat bleu. Elle appuya alors sur le bouton d'armement et elle la jeta par en arrière en fermant les yeux. La grenade rebondit alors sur le plancher avant de rouler près du barrage. On entendit hurler les citoyens de se mettre à couvert. L'explosif détonna alors et il fut suivit d'un crépitement assourdissant d'éclair qui réduit au silence les canons de l'opposant. Lorsque la pétarde diminua en intensité, on entendit alors les citoyens geindre de douleur

-évacuez les blessés!

-maman, maman, je veux ma maman, hurlait un robot sur un ton qui fléchissait.

-DL-301-RT est gravement endommagé, il pourra plus continuer.

-Je veux un tir de suppression sur toute la zone, ordonna Yicéo.

-Capitaine, nos troupes ne tiendront plus longtemps, fit le robot des communications, on doit agir, _maintenant!_

-CHARGEZ!

Le groupe de rebelles sortirent alors de leur cachette et ils tirèrent sur les survivants du barrage. Link se leva et il était aux devants. _Yeah! Mourrez tous bande de crétins, mourrez tous! J'vas toute vous tuer!_ Puis il remarqua alors quelque chose, Zelda n'était pas dans les rang. Il s'arrêta et il se retourna. Il vit alors une masse rouge sortir de la cachette avant d'aller se cacher ailleurs. Il courut alors vers elle au grand dam de Yicéo.

-Link, qu'est-c'est tu fais, on a pas le temps, reviens icitte tout suite!

-Zelda est pas avec nous, faut que j'aille la chercher!

-Link non on a pas le temps.

Il ne l'écouta pas et il courut alors vers l'endroit de la cachette de la none. Elle était cachée dans une sorte de monte charge. Elle pleurait tout en tremblotant comme une feuille. En voyant Link arriver elle le regarda, les larmes aux yeux.

-Link, bégaya-t-elle, j'ai tué des innocents, à cause de moi, ils sont mort, je, je, désolé.

-non arrête Zelda, arrête, dit-il sur un ton réconfortant, ils sont déjà mort tsé, j'veux dire oublie pas que c'est juste des fossiles vivants là!

Elle s'agrippa alors à lui et le serra très fort

-je veux rentrer chez moi, je veux rentrer à l'abbaye, je veux revoir mes parents, je veux revoir Esteban, je veux plus continuer.

-Link ramène toi immédiatement, hurla Yicéo avec deux des ses confrères, nos troupes bougent déjà!

-viens-t'en Zel, viens, faut qu'on continue, c'est le seul moyen pour qu'on s'en sorte!

Et avant même qu'il ne puisse sortir du monte charge, la porte se referma. Link accourut alors pour tenter de l'ouvrir, mais en vain. L'élévateur amorça alors sa montée et l'adolescent se retourna vers la moniale qui maintenant geignait en silence. Il la regarda plus attentivement. Il avait l'impression de se voir en elle. Sa peine, sa misère, sa pauvre estime de soi, c'était lui tout craché quelques mois après la mort de son grand-père. _Pauvre elle, songea-t-il, j'ai sais tellement c'est quoi ça fait de se sentir inutile pis bon à rien comme ça, j'aimerais tellement ça lui dire que toute va ben aller, mais je sais juste pas comment._ Puis Yicéo contacta l'adolescent pour se renseigner sur sa positon.

-Link est-ce que tu me reçoit?

-oui je te reçoit 5 sur 5, j'suis avec Zelda. Tu peux me dire où c'est que cette affaire là s'en va?

-je suis inutile, murmura la sorcière, je suis une bonne à rien!

-d'après les plan de la forteresse tu es dans un monte charge de service. Et je crois que tu te dirige vers le niveau le plus haut de la tour, vers l'arène, plus précisément dans les cachots. Mais ça va être possible d'éviter ça, y'a d'autre monte charges de services qui passent dans le coin. Selon le plan, le #3 permettrait de redescendre directement au niveau du pont.

Fay fit alors part de ses analyses

-maître, dit-elle nerveusement, je ne crois pas qu'il ne soit possible de redescendre au niveau des ponts comme le veut Yicéo. J'ai senti une anomalie dans les circuits qui nous entourent, quelqu'un doit avoir piraté les circuits pour que nous allions à l'arène et pour que nous nous battions!

-tabarnak, tu me niaises là?

Elle fit non de la tête. Et Link reprit contact avec Yicéo

-euh désolé Yicéo, ça sera pas possible d'après Fay quelqu'un doit avoir piraté les circuits pour qu'on aille là.

-ah le porc de Sephid, il doit bien avoir planifié son coup! Écoute, on va pas t'abandonner moussaillon, je vais envoyer une partie de mes effectifs t'épauler dans l'arène, j'imagine que cet ignoble démon veut te voir en action...

Puis Zelda émit un râle déchirant.

-est-tu blessée, demanda le petit capitaine.

-non, c'est juste que... attends on en reparle après.

Il coupa la communication alors que Fay était aux côtés de Zelda et elle essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter.

-Link, bégaya-t-elle, dis, dis moi au moins que j'suis utile à quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas quoi répondre, ce n'était visiblement pas le moment de consoler quelqu'un, c'était la guerre, et il était maintenant capturé par Sephid pour qu'ils puissent le divertir une dernière fois avant la fin de son règne. Puis l'élévateur s'arrêta. Ils sortirent alors de l'élévateur, Zelda resta assise dans le monte charge.

-reste icitte Zel, t'es pas en état de combattre. Reprends tes esprits pis après on continue, moi j'vas voir qu'est-c'est que ce douche-bag là veut.

Elle hocha timidement de la tête et il sortit de l'élévateur. Il était dans une sorte de cachot où les robot gladiateur se rechargeaient avant de se remettre à combattre pour le bon plaisir des citoyens. Ces robots ressemblaient beaucoup à des guerriers humain, ils portaient un casque cornu où il y avait une petite fente pour les yeux qui luisait d'une faible lueur rouge, comme s'ils allaient s'éveiller de leur sommeil et partir dans la plus grande violence. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'enceinte de l'arène, la grille se ferma à sa suite. il fut accueillit par un tollé de huée des citoyens de la citadelle, ce à quoi il leur répondit par des doigts d'honneurs. Il vit en face de lui un écran géant où le despote le regardait avec un air angélique.

-mes droïdes et robots, bienvenu à ce combat extrême opposant dans le coin droit, Link Löftwing, le chevalier d'Hylia!

Il lui fit un doigt d'honneur.

-heille dis-moi donc là mon petit angelot, demanda Link sur un ton arrogant, comment ça se fait que tes licheux de cul sont là, hein comment ça?

-oh purement et simplement parce qu'ils ont bien remplit leur devoir de citoyen, défendre la citadelle. Vous avez bien écrasé leur rébellion n'est-ce pas? Demanda le dictateur à ses sujets qui répondirent oui en cœur.

 _De kocé,_ pensa-t-il en entendant ça _, comment ça se peut?_

 _-_ ouains, méchantes défenses ça là mon gros, reprit-il sur un ton qui tentait de cacher sa surprise.

Le démon ne l'écoutait pas, il scrutait les arrière de l'arène. Link se retourna alors et il vit Zelda qui l'observait avec sa petite mine triste

-oh ça alors, dit le despote sur un ton surprit et amusé à la fois, coucou Zelda, tu viens te joindre à nous?

Elle sembla faire non de la tête et elle repartait se cacher, mais elle fut intercepté par deux robot gladiateurs. Ces derniers la poussèrent alors dans l'arène et la porte se referma. Elle alla rejoindre l'adolescent et elle se blottit contre lui.

-j'ai toujours voulu voir comment le chevalier d'Hylia allait défendre sa dulcinée, fit Sephid, tout les monstres légendaires qu'il a combattu pour retrouver sa petite déesse. Aujourd'hui Link, je t'offre la chance de revivre la gloire de ton ancêtre et de protéger ce qui te tiens le plus à cœur de ces fameux monstres! Alors en piste!

À ce moment les robot déchaînèrent leur joie lorsque le plancher de l'arène s'ouvrit en deux pour laisser sortir un droïde plus imposant que le mégascaphe de Récupix, la bête robotique ressemblait à un scorpion, ses deux pinces métalliques étaient assez puissante pour broyer n'importe quoi sans le moindre effort, sa carrosserie était jalonnée d'orifice qui rappelait des lance-missiles et sa queue était armée d'un laser au plasma perforant à haute précision.

-je veux partir d'ici Link, brailla Zelda, je veux pas combattre cette chose!

-ben téléporte nous qu'est-c'est t'attends, fit Link à la fois irrité et heureux.

-je peux pas, gémit-elle, j'ai trop p, p, peur!

L'adolescent soupira.

-maître, rajouta Fay, je crois que Sephid vous a servit des monstre que mon ancien maître à combattu, je reconnais celui là, il s'agit de Moldgath, le scorpion géant du désert.

-pis il fait quoi lui, siffla Link en le regardant d'un air hargneux

-il est relativement simple à combattre, il suffit juste de trancher les ligaments de ses pédipalpes, ses pinces si vous préférez.

-Bof, j'ai mon PLR pis Zelda, dit-il sur un ton arrogant en se retournant vers la none, ok Zel, t'es prête, c'est le temps d'aller impressionner la galerie!

L'adolescent sortit alors son PLR pour tirer sur le monstre, mais au moment où il s'apprêtait à tirer, son arme disjoncta et elle fut hors d'usage en un rien de temps.

-oh non pas de tricherie, dit le démon blanc sur un ton taquin, je veux que ça soit fidèle à la belle époque!

-baise moi la poche pis étouffe toi avec mon poil Sephid!

Il dégaina alors sa bonne vieille épée avant de foncer sur le scorpion de métal qui fit de même. Il s'approcha alors de la première pince et il tenta alors de trancher les ligaments des pinces, mais en vain, puisque dans un mouvement rapide, le scorpion de métal parvint à le saisir de sa pince. Il le serra fort avant de prendre Zelda pour cible. L'adolescente prit alors ses jambes à son cou voyant que l'arthropode la prit pour cible. Le scorpion lança alors le chevalier de toutes ses forces sur Zelda. Tout les deux furent projeté sur le mur de l'arène.

-pourquoi tu m'a pas aidé, toussota Link

-j'ai, j'ai trop peur, geignit-elle.

-comment ça! T'as pas eut peur des mégascaphes, pourquoi c'est faire que t'as peur du robot scorpion!

Elle lui répondit par un regard misérable avant de murmurer à elle même;

-je fais jamais les choses comme il faut, je suis une ratée!

Link aurait bien aimé la réconforter, mais ce n'était pas du tout le temps (pas le temps de remonter le moral à quelqu'un avec un scorpion géant qui te court après) et il commençait à trouver ça lourd. _C'est vraiment un cas désespéré,_ lui murmura son petit div, _t'es vraiment sur que cette immonde petite princesse à l'estime quasi absente va te satisfaire?_ Il gronda de mécontentement en se relevant. Tout allait mal, il était maintenant tiraillé par des émotions contradictoires concernant Zelda. Devait-il l'aimer comme il a aimé Tetra ou juste la considérer comme partenaire. Son petit div personnel n'était pas là pour arranger les choses. Il fonça alors avec toute la rage qu'il avait au ventre sur le scorpion de métal. En le voyant arriver, le monstre leur tira une rafale de missiles en plus de déployer un harde de robot scorpion miniature.

-oh, fit surprise Fay, ils ont bien reproduit ce détail!

L'adolescent repoussait les petits robots scorpions, mais il se concentrait plus sur le robot gigantesque. Une fois à sa hauteur, il esquiva la prise du pédipalpe de l'arachnide métallique et il lui assena plusieurs violents coups d'épée directement sur le ligament. Le scorpion leva sa pince et la regarda avec peine, comme un animal blessé. Il reprit alors ses esprits voyant que l'adolescent enragé s'attaquait maintenant à la seconde. Le robot assena un violent coup de pince à l'adolescent qui la bloqua avec son bouclier. Link recula de quelques pas sous la force d'impact et le scorpion sortit alors son laser au plasma. Il envoya une bonne décharge sur le bouclier du chevalier qui commençait à rougir sous le coup de la chaleur intense.

-Zelda, aide moi, hurla Link, je serai pas capable de toffer longtemps!

La jeune sorcière prit un air paniqué et elle essaya tant bien que mal de concentrer ses pouvoirs télépathiques sur les larves métallique du Moldgath robotique. Les petit robots se mirent à tournoyer autour d'elle de manière grossière et ils en voyaient qui s'échappaient de cette petite tornade pathétique.

-Zelda arrête de niaiser, gémit Link, ça chauffe vraiment beaucoup!

Elle dirigea alors ses efforts vers le robot. Elle lança les petit scorpions sur le géant avec maladresse et un atteignit la queue de l'arthropode géant qui explosa.

-wow, dit Sephid, surprenant! Cette petite bâtarde à plus d'un tour dans son sac!

Link saisit alors l'occasion de mettre en pièce les deux pinces du scorpion géant. Il ne restait plus que la tête de l'arachnide.

-maître, fit Fay enjoué, vous y êtes presque, il ne reste plus qu'à attaquer son œil!

L'adolescent chercha alors l'œil de la bête, mais il était caché en dessous d'un épais rostre de métal. Le robot fou de rage fonça sur les adolescents pour tenter de les empaler avec sa tête. Link se jeta alors sur Zelda qui restait paralysée par la peur. Le scorpion de métal les manqua de peu et il se retourna lentement. Il leva un peu son rostre pour verrouiller les adolescents dans sa mire et il chargea de nouveau. Mais au moment où il allait mettre fin à la vie des deux adolescents, un bruit de roquette se fit entendre. Elle explosa sur le dos de la bête qui dévia de sa route pour s'écraser à nouveau dans un mur.

-Link on est là, grésilla alors l'oreillette du chevalier.

-y'était temps!

Puis trois autres roquettes s'écrasèrent sur le robot, mettant ainsi fin à ses jours.

-ah non! Hurla le démon sur un ton d'enfant indigné, comment osez vous tricher! Sécurité débarrassez vous de ces intrus!

L'adolescent ne lui répondit que par un doigt d'honneur accompagné de son plus arrogant des sourires.

-bon, bon, bon, reprit le démon blanc, tu as vaincu le premier monstre, avec un peu d'aide... mais bravo quand même, maintenant passons au second! Le second était ma fois assez pitoyable sans l'énergie d'un certain démon gai, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, hi, hi, hi! Mais maintenant fais honneur au gardien de la flamme du courage!

Tout à coup, l'épave du scorpion se cabra pour changer de forme, ses pièces et mécanisme internes se réarrangèrent pour lui donner le forme d'un humanoïde à six bras, Fay reconnaissait cette chose puisque c'était l'équivalent de ce bon vieux Kolokotos, le gardien aux mille bras de la flamme de Farore, sauf que celui là possédait, en plus des traditionnels sabres géants, des fouets laser, et des masses d'armes.

-maître, je reconnais cet ennemi, il s'agit d'un équivalent d'un monstre que moi et mon ancien maître avons affronté, Kolokotos, il vous faudra attendre qu'il frappe le sol avec ses épées pour détruire ses bras avec votre fouet, ensuite avec ses épée vous devez trancher ses jambes pour attaquer son cœur.

-Fay le fouet est à la maison!

-oh, et bien...

-si seulement Zelda pouvait se rendre un peu plus utile!

Elle lui répondit par des yeux de chien battu pour lui exprimer tout son remord.

-je, je veux t'être utile d'accord, dit-elle pour tenter de se rattraper, mais j'ai juste trop peur!

-oh oui, t'avais pas peur des mégascaphes me semble?

-oui mais là, c'est juste que...

-maître bon sang, fit Fay irritée, arrêtez de vous acharner sur elle, cette fille est tout aussi, sinon plus perturbée que vous ne l'êtes alors serrez vous les coudes je vous prie!

Link roula des yeux et il regarda Zelda froidement avant de lui dire;

-utilise tes pouvoir mieux que ça ok!

-je, j'vas faire de mon mieux!

Le gardien au mille bras finit de se construire et Sephid lança alors :

-oh j'ai crut ouït dire que tu n'as pas l'objet pour combattre cet adversaire, et comme je ne suis pas un monstre, je t'offre ce magnifique fouet laser!

Au centre de l'aréna un piédestal fit son apparition, il y avait une sorte de manche de fouet posée dessus. Le seul problème, il était hors d'atteinte parce qu'il était protégé par le courroux de Kolokotos. Zelda se concentra alors dessus et grâce à son pouvoir de préhension, elle l'attira à sa main. Le manche vola à travers l'arène pour atterrir dans ses mains. Elle le donna alors à Link en lui souriant d'un air mal assuré

-je suis utile non? Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

-ouains, lui répondit le chevalier sur un ton effacé puisqu'il était concentré sur le robot.

Il fonça alors sur son nouvel adversaire qui ne se laissa pas impressionner. Le robot se contenta d'agiter dans tous les sens ses masses d'armes pour tenter d'abattre Link. Puis il commit l'erreur tant attendue et il abattit ses armes au sol. Link en profita alors pour tester le fouet à Sephid. Il vit une sorte de prise en hélice sur les bras du robot et il y lança le fouet. Lorsqu'il «rappela» son arme, les bras du robot s'effondrèrent. Il recommença son manège sur les autres bras du robot qui étaient planté dans le sol et il parvint ainsi à sectionner la moitié des bras de son adversaire. Une fois le robot libéré du sol (par Link) il appela alors des robots gladiateurs en renfort. Ces derniers foncèrent alors sur l'adolescent alors que leur maître alla s'occuper de Zelda. Il s'avançait lentement vers elle en faisant des coups de balais sur le sol avec ses armes puis finalement, il abattit ses trois bras restant au sol. Link arriva aussitôt et il constata avec horreur que les deux prises en hélices étaient absentes.

-maître, dit Fay dans un éclair de génie, du moment que vous lui avez amputé au moins un membre, il vous faut retourner ses sabres contre lui!

L'adolescent remarqua effectivement que le robot avait abandonné ses armes. Il se précipita alors sur l'une d'elle et il tenta de la lever, mais elle était trop lourde.

-mais comment, fit Fay totalement prise au dépourvu, je ne comprends pas mon maître a la même masse musculaire que son ancêtre et il n'est pas capable de lever cette arme?

-oh simplement, répondit Sephid avec un sourire angélique, que je veux voir une belle dynamique de groupe dans les combats non?

Link regarda Zelda

-Zelda, utilise tes pouvoirs sur les sabres!

Elle se concentra tant bien que mal de se concentrer sur le sabre. Il leva, mais difficilement. Il fit du rase motte avant de s'écraser sur les jambes du robot qui tomba alors à la reverse. Le géant de fer se défendit autant qu'il le pouvait pour empêcher Link d'attendre son cœur. Fay informa alors Zelda qu'il fallait qu'elle vise le cœur du robot avec l'un des sabres géants pour pouvoir le détruire.

-non Fay, je suis pas capable, je, je peux pas!

-ah franchement, gronda Link, t'as été capable de détruire ses jambes pis de lever le sabre, t'es sûrement capable de l'achever!

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, les systèmes de réparations du robot se mirent en marche. Il put retrouver ses jambes et en plus ses trois bras amputés. En voyant ça le chevalier hurla de rage contre Zelda et il se remit à l'attaque. Il tenta encore de distraire son adversaire pour que ce dernier puisse abattre ses bars au sol. La moniale se tenait en retrait et elle vit alors un robot de Lanelle lui tendre quelque chose.

-Votre Grandeur, dit-il, utilisez ça! Vous serrez capable de l'abattre!

Il lui lança alors une sorte de tube. Ce tube était en fait un lance-roquette. Elle le prit maladroitement et elle regarda en direction de Link. Elle vit que Kolokotos à Sephid était sur le point d'abattre ses bras au sol. Elle se précipita alors auprès de l'adolescent qui était en train de s'affairer à lui trancher les bras une fois de plus et elle visa le cœur maintenant exposé. Elle prit un grand respire avant de fermer les yeux et elle pressa la détente. Le missile s'envola et atteignit directement le cœur du robot qui disjoncta immédiatement avant de s'effondrer en mile morceaux. En voyant ça Link se retourna complètement bouche-bée. Zelda était assise au sol, le lance-roquette entre ses jambes et elle lui fit un petit sourire gêné. Il ne répondit pas. _Faut-tu que je la félicite?_ Se demanda-t-il à lui même. _Non,_ lui répondit son petit div, _c'était nul comme coup, même toi tu aurais pu faire pareil._ Il eut honte de sa pensée, sachant très bien qu'elle était tout aussi perturbé que lui. Le sourire de Zelda s'effaça aussitôt eut il eut envie de la réconforter, mais Sephid coupa aussitôt la parole.

-oh joli! Dit-il en agitant les doigts comme s'il se délectait de la scène, vous avez vaincu Kolokotos le gardien aux mille bras! Maintenant on passe à l'acte final voulez-vous?

Les petits robots de la foule applaudirent malgré le fait que les rebelles essayaient de s'insinuer dans la foule.

-pour cet acte final, vous aurez droit, mes amis, à l'ultime combat! Le combat qui a déchaîné toutes les passions, le dernier combat pour que le chevalier puisse libérer sa déesse! Un combat passionné qui montre que l'amour peut être plus fort que tout! Ce combat mes droïdes et robots est celui du premier chevalier de la déesse contre son pire ennemi L'avatar du Néant, plus connut sous le nom de Gérion, gardien de la Fraude. Mais vu que ce plouc n'est pas là pour satisfaire nos désir... nous auront droit à mieux! Faites du bruit pour... AKVAN!

Les robots des gradins étaient en liesse alors que Akvan faisait on apparition. En le voyant arriver, Zelda prit ses jambes à son cou, alors que Link le contempla plus attentivement. Akvan avait une drôle de tête à mi-chemin entre un bovin et un guépard. Il ne portait qu'une jupe traditionnelle de style Yhrazien d'où dépassait une longue queue musclée qui s'agitait en tout sens sous le coup de l'excitation. Sa peau était velue et sa fourrure (si on pouvait qualifier ça ainsi) était drôlement tachée, à mi-chemin entre une vache et un léopard. Il avait de grandes cornes en guidon et il portait d'étranges bouche-à-oreilles qui ne cadraient pas très bien avec son style. Il était armé de deux brassard de fer ornés de motifs yhraziens. Ses yeux oranges luisaient de la haine si distinctive des div et il regardait Link en souriant comme un prédateur. L'adolescent mit alors son épée devant son visage et il prit son habituel air arrogant.

-alors, tu veux te battre ma cochonne, grogna Akvan tout excité

-amène toi mon gros, j'vas te régler ton compte!

-non Link, geignit la jeune sorcière, tu, t'as aucune chance contre lui, c'est pas n'importe quel div, c'est, c'est Akvan!

-oui maître, fit Fay sur un ton professorale, vos chances de survies sont faible contre lui, ce n'est pas un dæva ordinaire! Mais vous avez tout de même vos chances, il y a des rumeurs qui disent qu'Akvan est si désobéissant qu'il fait tout le contraire de ce qu'on lui dit, même si les ordres proviennent de ses maîtres. Ce défaut peut être retourné à votre avantage maître!

Il fonça alors sur le démon qui chargea à son tour. Akvan tenta alors de lui donner un coup, mais Link l'esquiva avant de lancer arrogamment;

-heille Akvan, fesse toi donc pas la face tant qu'à y être!

-ben essayé, cochonne!

Il fonça alors sur Link avant de l'encorner pour le projeter contre un des mur de l'enceinte. L'adolescent se releva maladroitement et il tenta alors de se défendre, mais le démon le saisit alors par le cou et il plongea ses doigts de fer dans la chair du chevalier.

-alors, ma cochonne, t'aimes ça?

Il ne répondit que par des gargouillis étouffé, mais il s'efforçait de dévisager Akvan le plus intensément possible. Il se sentait défaillir, tout s'embrouillait à ses yeux. Les cris de la foule s'étaient maintenant transformé en un mur opaque qui déferlait sur lui tel une lame de fond. _C'est tu vraiment ma fin,_ se dit-il _, c'est tu vraiment fini pour moi? J'vais mourir sans avoir pu venger Tetra!_ Mais juste au moment où il allait rendre l'âme, il vit Fay. Elle était sur le dos du démon. Il avait l'impression de regarder un rodéo à la télévision. Fay était sur Akvan qui se dandinait comme un bœuf en colère. Elle se tenait après une barre, et cette barre était le point de liaison entre les deux bouche-à-oreilles du démon. Puis Akvan l'éjecta de son dos et elle atterrit de l'autre côté de l'aréna. Il la vit brandir les bouche-à-oreilles du démon triomphalement avant de disparaître dans l'épée de son maître. Akvan regardait le public d'un air confus

-bon j'en étais rendu où moé, ah oui, je vais tuer ta cochonne de déesse!

Link le vit alors se précipiter sur Zelda. Lorsqu'elle le vit arriver, elle se mit à courir le plus vite possible. L'adolescent essaya tant bien que mal de se relever et il vit l'horreur, la moniale avait trébuché dans sa toge et elle suppliait Akvan de l'épargner (au sens propre, sans jouer de contraire). Il la saisit par le cou et il l'étrangla. Ses pieds s'agitèrent en tout sens alors que Akvan lui criait toute sorte d'insulte

-hein p'tite bâtarde, tu pourra pas fourrer avec ton Esteban si j'te tue!

L'adolescent s'approcha tant bien que mal du démon bovin. Il titubait lamentablement, mais une force dans son cœur le forçait à avancer pour sauver Zelda. Cette force était bien sûr celle de l'amour. L'amour qu'il avait en elle, cet amour profond qui était née dès qu'il a croisé son regard pour le première fois. Il se tient bien droit avant d'hurler

-HEILLE AKVAN!

-ton tour va venir, cochonne!

-Akvan! Suicide toi _pas!_ Prends surtout _pas_ tes armes pour les revirer contre toi pis ne _pas_ mettre fin à tes jours!

Le démon lâcha alors Zelda pour dévisager l'adolescent

-ah ouains, grogna-t-il, ah ouains tu penses ça toi cochonne?

-t'es juste pas game Akvan, lui lança Link, t'es juste tellement pas game!

-ah ouains! Aboya le démon, ben t'cheque moi ben aller!

Akvan saisit un coutelas qui était accroché à sa ceinture et il le brandit dans les airs avant de l'abattre dans son cœur, il se poignarda brutalement le cœur à plusieurs reprise avant de succomber à ses assauts sous une foule en colère. Akvan s'effondra sur le sol et il gisait dans une position lamentable.

-oh boy, fit Link en reprenant son souffle, est-ce que ça va Zelda?

Elle lui jeta un petit regard à la fois indigné et admiratif, le tout amalgamé d'insécurité. L'adolescent se retourna alors vers la foule avant de dire :

-VOUS APPELEZ ÇA DES LEADERS VOUS, UN DÉMON QUI SE SUICIDE DEVANT VOS YEUX?

La foule hurlait avec plus de colère lorsque Sephid reprit la parole.

-oh ma fois, tu es étonnant Link, dit-il avec un ton étonné et sarcastique, tu as combattu avec tant d'honneur et tant de passion pour défendre ta douce dulcinée!

Link aida alors sa partenaire à se relever.

-j'ai fait ce que j'devais faire, lui répondit-il orgueilleusement, pis tu vas voir après Akvan, c'est toi que je vais tuer! Après ça va être au tour d'Ahriman!

-quel audace! Tu as la présomption de pouvoir me tuer moi ainsi que le boss tout puissant, laisse moi rire! Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un pathétique mammifère, un Löftwing dans toute sa disgrâce! Tu serais même pas capable de tuer le plus faible d'entre nous!

-ah ouains? J'ai justement tué un div de mes propres mains à Rostam, et avec facilité en plus!

Zelda hocha de la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

-ah bon, fit le démon blanc sur un ton désintéressé

-et puis ton Akvan chéri est mort, qu'est-c'est que t'as à me répondre?

Sephid soupira et il enchaîna :

-À bien y penser Link, après tous tes exploits, j'ai envie de t'offrir une petite récompense, ce sera éducatif, tu verras!

Puis les bruits de la foules s'arrêtèrent et tous les robots qui la composaient tombèrent dans une sorte de sommeil léthargique

-maintenant, tu verras le courroux des ténèbres sous sa vraie puissance!

Puis les robots se réanimèrent et ils commençaient à aboyer des insanités qui semblaient tout droit sorties d'un asile de fou. Les deux adolescents regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Ils voyaient les petits robots de Lanelle s'entre tuer comme des bêtes sauvages assoiffées de sang. Même les soldats de Sephid, les DS-666 étaient eux aussi de la partie, puisqu'ils tiraient sur tout et n'importe quoi en tournant comme de vulgaire toupies. Il y en avait qui se jetaient d'en bas des gradins pour atterrir dans l'arène et exploser en milles morceaux.

-mais qu'est-c'est qui se passe, grésilla alors une voix dans l'oreillette de Link.

-je sais, je sais pas, dit-il terrorisé par le spectacle.

On voyait alors des foyers d'incendies démarrer un peu partout et la bagarre prenait de plus en plus de force.

-voyez mes petits singes, reprit Sephid, voyez autour de vous! Voyez le courroux dans toute sa puissance! C'est ce qui attends votre monde de macaques dégénéré! C'est ce qui vous attends vous et vos amis, c'est le cadeau d'Ahriman!

Puis un transporteur s'écrasa alors dans l'écran géant qui diffusait l'image du dictateur. Link et Zelda regardèrent alors le triste spectacle qui se jouait devant leur yeux.

-on va mourir icitte, murmura Zelda d'une voix blanche, notre monde pourra pas être sauvé

Link ne répondit pas, il était terrorisé par la puissance d'Ahriman.

* * *

 **on y voit là le sombre présage de la fin du monde ou du moins de ce qui attend Hyrule lorsque Ahriman passera à l'action, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant l'effondrement**


	38. Chapitre 2-16: apocalypse Sephid

**Voici maintenant, le chapitre, le plus long de toute mon histoire, avec un énorme 10932 mots. il a prit pas mal de temps à écrire à cause de sa longueur gigantesque. mais c'est normal qu'il soit long, on a entre autre des révélations sur l'origine de Zelda et aussi on comprend à quel point sa dépendance à son Esteban est forte (eh oui, ça va nécessiter pas mal de maturité à comprendre, surtout pour certaines choses) Aussi la fin est plus douce que le 2-13, mais on comprend assez vite la volonté de Zelda de changer et de se libérer de son passé...**

 **oh et aussi, rencontrez donc Sephid, la version plus bad-ass et moins émo-gai de Ghirahim, vous aller voir, vous aller prendre plaisir à l'haïr**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : apocalypse Sephid!**

Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là et à une autre époque, Esteban se réveillait dans d'un autre, plus précisément dans celui d'Arielle Siwan. Grâce à ce transfert d'âme, il allait enfin pouvoir faire ce qui désirait le plus durant ces deux années d'exil; fuir son passé. Il savait ce à quoi il était prédestiné, il connaissait le plan d'Ahriman pour assouvir sa domination mondiale. Ils lui avaient donné le poignard céleste de la force, en lui disant qu'il allait devenir le 3e cœur pur à la porter. Mais ce qu'il n'aimait pas de ce plan était sa suite. Link supposément transformé en div allait se présenter à lui avec son amie d'enfance; Zelda. Il était censé lui arracher le cœur pour le transformer en un parfait pantin qui allait lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil. Ensemble, ils allaient semer le chaos dans les communautés résistantes au seigneur après son ascension au pouvoir divin. Ils allaient être les représentants du seigneur, les trois nouvelles divinités, l'équivalent de Farore, Nayru et Din puisque ces dernières allaient redevenir les trois gardiens de l'enfer. Il s'extirpa alors difficilement de son lit, il n'était pas habitué de contrôler un si petit corps. Arielle était petite et frêle contrairement à lui, qui était bien baraqué. Il sortit en réfléchissant à son plan. Il était certes très improvisé, mais c'était le mieux qu'il pouvait faire en ces circonstances. Il prévoyait de se servir d'Arielle pour piéger Lucas Forester. Dans ses rêves, il l'avait vu, il avait lu en lui comme un livre ouvert. Il savait que Lucas, même s'il porte un peu le sang des héros d'Hyrule, était loin d'avoir le cœur pur. Il allait se cacher dans son corps et ainsi mettre un terme au plan des dævas et par la même occasion échapper à son passé. Il alla alors payer la note du motel et il se chargea de transporter son ancien corps pour la seconde phase de son plan. C'était pas mal plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait avec la force d'une petite fille de 15 ans de transporter un colosse comme lui.

-Allez Esteban, dit-il mine de rien pour faire croire à tout le monde un lendemain de veille, faut qu'on y aille!

Il l'installa alors sur la banquette arrière de sa voiture et il boucla tant bien que mal la ceinture de sécurité. Et lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à monter, une voix rauque l'interpella.

-Esteban, qu'est-c'est que tu crisse!

Il se retourna proprement et il reconnut aussitôt l'homme qui l'avait apostrophé, c'était son père Francesco

-P, p, vous êtes qui, bégaya-t-il pour sauver les apparences.

L'ours se craqua les jointures avant d'assener un violent coup de poing sur la tête de la petite fille. Esteban se réveilla à l'arrière lorsque son père mit le corps d'Arielle dans le coffre avant de prendre le volant. Il était maintenant coincé et le passé l'avait maintenant rattrapé.

Avant ce temps et à des kilomètres de là, la civilisation si avancée de Lanelle était tombée dans la plus grande brutalité. Les petits citoyens se battaient entre eux comme des macaques sauvages assoiffés de sang alors que les soldats de Sephid tournaient comme des toupies en tirant avec leur fusil ou ils faisaient des moulinets avec leur bras en hurlant des insanités. Les tireurs d'élite que Yicéo avait postés dans l'arène pour lui porter main forte se faisait mettre en pièce par les androïdes courroucés.

-pis si on crissait le camp d'icitte, suggéra alors Link.

-oui ça serait une très bonne idée, lui répondit Zelda en voyant que les droïdes courroucés avaient bien envie de leur faire la peau.

Ils coururent alors vers les grilles de l'arène et ils prirent le monte-charge dans lequel ils étaient venus. Ils descendirent au niveau des ponts et ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un hall gigantesque où d'autres robots courroucés s'agitaient. Il y avait des incendies partout et on entendait hurler une sirène et à intervalle régulier une voix mécanique disait : **attention, attention, veillez évacuer le bâtiment et rejoindre le point de rendez-vous indiqué par les flèches sur le sol. Restez calme durant votre déplacement.** L'attention de Zelda fut alors attirée vers un petit robot de Lanelle qui était en train de tabasser un plus gros. Il frappait violemment son visage, si bien qu'il faisait voler des pièces partout dans la pièce. Lorsqu'il ne restait plus qu'une coquille vide, le petit robot se mit à taper dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un tambour. Puis un robot sentinelle l'abattit et il le secoua comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon avant de le lancer comme un ballon de football sur un des haut-parleurs de la citadelle qui implorait le calme durant l'évacuation. _C'est comme ça que notre monde va périr,_ se dit-elle en voyant ce spectacle désolant de sauvagerie, _on va tous mourir dans un atroce bain de sang._ L'adolescent l'attrapa alors par son collet et il lui intima de la suivre. Au loin on voyait une porte de sûreté en acier trempé se fermait lentement. Les deux adolescents se ruèrent alors sur cette porte en évitant le plus de robots courroucés qui fonçaient sur eux ou qui avaient le malheur de se trouver dans leur chemin. Ils parvinrent à s'échapper juste avant la fermeture des portes et à accéder au pont. Mais ils n'étaient pas au bout de leur peine, puisqu'un transporteur fonçait maintenant sur eux. Il volait lentement et il semblait perdre rapidement de l'altitude. En voyant la menace qui arrivait, Link et Zelda se mirent à courir comme des déchaînés. Le transporteur transperça alors le pont dans un énorme fracas, le tout enveloppé d'une énorme boule de feu. Ses débris enflammés volèrent comme des chevrotines avant d'aller s'écraser dans les douves du palais. Le pont endommagé prit alors une inclinaison plus forte. On entendait le métal gémir et se tordre de l'autre côté. Le pont tombait maintenant. Ils entendirent ses liens avec le Palais céder dans un atroce grincement sourd. Ils étaient presque arrivés lorsque le pont lâcha. Les deux adolescents sautèrent pour agripper le rebord, mais ils étaient trop loin et Link s'accrocha à une armature qui dépassait du rebord. Zelda s'agrippait le plus solidement possible à ses bottes.

-Link, fais vite, je sais pas combien de temps j'vas tenir!

-Fay aide moi, dit-il sur un ton presque hargneux.

-donnez-moi la main, maître, cria l'esprit bleu la tête à l'envers et accrochée à rien.

Le chevalier lâcha alors prise pour saisir la main bleue que lui tendait Fay. Le terminator tira alors de toute ses forces vers le haut. Une fois sauvés de la situation, ils se dirigèrent vers la grande porte du palais qui était entre-ouverte.

-Zelda, aide-moi à ouvrir la porte, fit Link.

Elle hocha la tête et ils ouvrirent la porte. Une fois la porte ouverte, ils relâchèrent une bande de robots courroucés enflammés. Ils foncèrent sur eux en gloussant comme des pigeons. Ils semblaient vouloir vraiment se prendre pour des pigeons puisqu'ils se dirigeaient tous dans le vide. En le voyant, Zelda ne put s'empêcher de crier son horreur. _On va finir comme eux,_ se dit-elle en se recroquevillant dans sa toge, _on pourra rien faire pour empêcher Ahriman de mettre à exécution son plan!_ Une fois les robots passés, Link s'enfonça dans le Palais alors que Zelda restait en retrait dans sa toge.

-Enweille, viens-t'en, fit le chevalier avec force.

-Link, gémit-elle, regarde-les, regarde-les! On va finir comme eux! On pourra pas les en empêcher!

-pas si j'ai mon mot à dire, rugit-il en la saisissant au collet.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le hall d'entrée du palais. Ce hall était pompeux d'une richesse accumulée par le despote au fil des ans. Le dallage rouge cramoisi était composé de motifs uniques travaillés à la main qui faisaient penser à celui de l'abbaye de Saint-Marcus-de-l'alliance en Rostanie. Le toit de la voûte de trente mètres de haut était fait de vitraux qui projetaient une douce lumière multicolore sur les statues d'or géantes représentant l'autocrate dans une sorte de fausse sainteté quasi angélique. Puis le courant fut coupé dans toute la tour du palais. Maintenant les statues de Sephid révélaient leurs vraies natures, celle d'un démon. «Je vais tout vous prendre» semblaient-elles dire maintenant qu'elles étaient exposées à la lumière du crépuscule. Soudain, d'autres robots courroucés se prenant pour des oiseaux venaient dans leur direction. Au loin on voyait celui qui les enflammait, un petit robot de Lanelle qui se donnait des grands airs d'empereur en chevauchant une sentinelle.

- _ghoum! Ghoum, kan-de-lach,_ hurlait-il à chaque fois qu'il «bénissait» un robot de sa main de métal.

-non, pleura Zelda devant cette scène de folie, je veux rentrer chez moi!

Il ne répondit pas et il sauta sur le petit empereur robotique et ses fidèles. Ces derniers protégèrent alors leur maître et ils sautèrent toute griffe dehors sur l'adolescent. D'autres alors foncèrent alors sur la none qui se mit à courir à toutes jambes pour leur échapper.

-laissez-moi, gémit-elle sous le coup de la peur, je vous ai rien fait!

Elle courut le plus vite possible, là où ses jambes pouvaient bien l'emmener. Elle vit une salle qui semblait être déserte. Elle y courut sans s'arrêter pour regarder si Link allait bien. _Sauve-toi Zelda, sauve-toi,_ lui murmurait une voix dans sa tête. Elle passa devant une sorte de garde qui était assis sur un lance-roquette. En la voyant passer, il se mit à hurler à la mort. Il enfourcha son arme et il pressa sur la détente, le propulsant lui et son arme sur la voûte de la salle. La voûte s'effondra, la coinçant ainsi dans cette salle qui semblait être un couloir géant d'appartement pour la gent de Lanelle fortunée. Il faisait sombre, elle ne voyait plus rien. Puis elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle sursauta et elle regarda derrière elle pour voir la sentinelle, ou ses restes faiblir dans la mort. Elle marcha dans le noir, sans trop savoir où elle allait. Elle entendait des robots crier leurs insanités, des fracas de métal et des bruits de pas.

-L, Link, c'est-tu toi, gémit-elle d'une voix étouffée.

- _ghoum!_

Les bruits de pas se rapprochèrent et ils s'arrêtèrent net.

-é, écoute je, je suis désolée de t'avoir lâché comme ça j'ai, j'ai peur!

- _kan-de-lach!_

Elle continua son chemin, lentement, elle n'osait pas regarder en arrière. Les bruits des pas s'intensifièrent. Ils allaient et venaient par petites salves, tout en se rapprochant. Elle les entendit alors retentir dans l'écho du chaos. Cette fois ils étaient tout près.

-Esteban, j'ai peur, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- _ghoum, GHOUM!_

Elle se mit la main sur la bouche pour réprimer un cri de terreur. Puis plus rien. Elle se décida alors à marcher. Maintenant le silence était tombé dans la pièce. Elle n'entendait que le bruit de ses pas et... de son cœur. C'était le silence de mort absolu dans la salle. Elle ouït alors un bruit qui ressemblait à un «pchuit» puis le silence retomba. Elle tremblait comme une feuille. _Calme-toi Zelda, se répétait-elle sans cesse, calme toi, Esteban est avec toi... je pense... non arrête tu dois pas céder à la panique tu dois pas..._ les pas reprirent de plus belle. Maintenant ils étaient assurés et ils fonçaient dans sa direction.

-non, murmura-t-elle, Sephid épargne moi!

Ils s'arrêtèrent.

-allô?

Soudain, elle sentit une main lui agripper sa toge. Elle se mit à crier à plein poumon sous le coup de la terreur et comme si ce n'était pas assez, le mystérieux agresseur lui mit la main sur la bouche.

-Calme-toi, calme-toi, lui susurrait-il à l'oreille.

Elle reconnut aussitôt la voix, c'était celle de Link. Elle essaya de marmonner quelque chose au travers de sa main, mais ce dernier l'emmena ailleurs. Il relâcha son emprise et il l'entraîna alors vers l'endroit où elle avait entendu le son suspect. Elle constata alors que l'équipe de Yicéo était là et qu'ils étaient éclairés par une sorte d'orbe lumineux qui faisait office de fusée éclairante. Elle vit alors l'expression des robots rebelles. On voyait la consternation, la surprise, l'horreur, la peur et le dégoût dans leur œil unique. Ils n'osaient pas parler, ils se regardaient, la peur sous le capot, puis Link brisa alors la glace.

-ok la gang là on fait quoi, j'ai retrouvé Zelda!

-il, il faudrait faire le topo de la situation, répondit Yicéo.

-il reste que nous, renchérit un robot, les autres sont, sont tous mort durant l'attaque ou de ce, ce truc-là!

-vous avez-tu une idée ce c'est quoi, demanda Link.

En entendant la question, Zelda se sentit très mal à l'aise. Elle savait très bien de quoi il était question; le courroux d'Ahriman sous son vrai jour. Elle connaissait son existence depuis son arrivée dans l'Ordre à l'âge d'un an. La magie dans le village, elle avait quelque chose de plus que toutes les autres formes de magies pratiquées en Hyrule ou dans les pays voisins. C'était la magie des ténèbres premières. Ce pouvoir meurtrier et toxique habitait maintenant les petits robots de Lanelle ainsi que les sentinelles, bref tous ceux qui étaient sous la botte du div blanc. Puis elle remarqua que l'adolescent la dévisageait depuis un moment, il n'avait pas le regard amoureux cette fois, mais bien hargneux et à la fois déçu.

-sais-tu c'est quoi Zelda, demanda-t-il lentement pour être sûr qu'elle entende la question.

-Je, je sais pas, répondit-elle sur un ton hésitant.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais sa réplique fut cinglante pour la jeune sorcière.

-ah ouains? Toi qui as grandi dans un ordre de mongol qui vénèrent Ahriman, tu devrais pourtant savoir c'est quoi _ça_?

-c'est euh, dit-elle avec un ton plus hésitant, le courroux d'Ahriman, c't'un pouvoir tellement puissant qu'il rend fou, les autres qu'on a vus sont pas seulement des victimes, ils, ils sont un tout à c't'heure... ils font plus qu'un avec Ahriman, on peut pas les sauver!

-Quoi, firent les robots avec peur, on va faire parti de _ça_?

-Par Hylia, fit Fay consternée, c'est ce qui attend Hyrule, c'est _ça_ qu'Ahriman veut nous faire. Déjà plus jeune j'avais peur de ce que l'Avatar du Néant pouvait faire à la terre d'Hylia s'il gagnait, mais là... ça dépasse l'entendement de l'horreur. Il, il est impératif de mener à bien notre mission!

Zelda hocha honteusement la tête pour acquiescer. Et les robots se mirent à protester, ils avaient peur. Ils avaient visiblement sous-estimé les pouvoirs du div. Personne ne voulait risquer inutilement sa vie pour aller se battre contre _ça,_ ce tout puissant, mû par une folie sans précédent.

-capitaine, lança un robot, on veut plus continuer, on veut rentrer, on, on a assez fait de dégâts de la sorte.

-mais pensez donc à l'avenir bande de mauviettes, c'est ce _truc_ qui les attend si on abandonne maintenant! Ils vont être pognés avec _ça_ vous comprenez moussaillons! Alors, arrêtez de faire les poltrons et accomplissez votre devoir!

-Mais capitaine, vous oubliez que nous sommes en présence d'Hylia elle peut tout arranger non?

Link roula des yeux avant de dire :

-est morte! Ahriman l'a tué!

-Impossible, répondirent les robots, impossible, la lumière ne peut pas être tuée!

-ben ça d'l'air que oui! Bon on fait-tu quelque chose là.

-allez bande d'avortons on peut pas laisser nos terres et les leurs tomber entre leurs mains!

Les soldats rebelles se regardèrent alors nerveusement et ils firent non de la tête.

-désolé capitaine, ce sera sans nous!

-quoi? Vous nous abandonnez, bande de pleutres! vous n'êtes que des bons à rien!

Zelda vit alors qu'un des robots contactait maintenant le QG pour appeler un transport d'extraction, mais la voix qui grésillait maintenant dans l'oreillette semblait très paniquée.

-Lanelle, Lanelle Votre Grandeur, vous nous entendez?

-oui, je vous entends, dit-il la voix apeurée, que voulez-vous?

-on aurait besoin d'un transport pour sortir de la ville!

-Impossible, on est débordé, merde DL-306, tenez bon! Impossible de vous envoyer des transports!

-pourquoi, fit le droïde abattu, qu'est-c'est qui se passe!

-je ne sais pas, on dirait que nos prisonniers sont devenus fous, NON DL-306, NE LES LAISSEZ PAS S'APPROCHER!

-Votre grandeur...

-Je vous aime mes enfants, répondit le dragon sur un ton solennel, maintenant, rendez-moi fier, peut-être que vous ne pourrez pas sauver nos terres, mais aidez les à sauver les leurs... APPROCHEZ BANDE DE ROBOTS VERREUX, APPROCHEZ, GOÛTEZ À LA FOUDRE DE NAYRU!

Puis la communication fut coupée, le robot tenta tant bien que mal de rappeler, mais il comprit vite que c'était peine perdue.

-c'est la fin, fit Yicéo, la fin de notre monde... mais il n'est pas trop tard pour sauver le vôtre!

Link sourit avec l'arrogance d'un div.

-D'après les plans, il y a des cages d'ascenseur tout au centre de la tour, elles mènent tout en haut dans ce qu'on pourrait appeler l'antre du démon et aussi en bas au réacteur à chronolithe. Nous allons faire sauter le réacteur et vous... bien vous allez botter les fesses de Sephid!

-j'embarque, rétorqua Link.

-Mais, mais, fit la none, vous ne connaissez même pas l'étendu de ses pouvoirs à lui! On va mourir avant que vous ayez le temps de vous rendre au réacteur!

L'adolescent la dévisagea de nouveau, cette fois avec une grande colère.

-Allez, fit Yicéo, on fonce!

Le groupe avança plus loin dans la grande salle jusqu'à un étranglement. L'étranglement donnait sur une salle en forme de cheminée où il y avait un tube qui laissait paraître des ascenseurs. L'armada de dissidents se regarda l'air nerveux.

-c'est ainsi qu'on se sépare, fit Yicéo en regardant les ascenseurs.

 _Pis c'est de même qu'on va tous mourir,_ se dit Zelda en regardant les élévateurs, _nous pis nos terres._ Alors les deux équipes ainsi constituées s'appelèrent toutes un ascenseur qui allait les conduire là où ils avaient convenus de se rendre. Par chance, il y avait une alimentation de secours qui permettait aux élévateurs de fonctionner encore. Link commanda à l'élévateur de l'emmener le plus haut possible. Lorsque l'ascenseur arriva, il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, il avait toujours son sourire dément au visage. Un sourire qui respirait la haine, la hargne et un besoin insatiable de destruction, tel un div. _Ta folie va tous nous faire tuer Link, pis tu pourras même pas venger ta Tetra pauvre dingue!_ Ils étaient dans l'ascenseur depuis un bon moment déjà, il montait plus lentement en raison de la faiblesse de l'alimentation. La jeune moniale jetait des coups d'œil discrets et inquiets au chevalier. Ce dernier la remarqua alors et il la dévisagea de son air hargneux.

-t'as intérêt cette fois à pas me décevoir ok, parce que dans l'arène t'étais vraiment poche là!

-mais, j'avais peur, gémit-elle, quand j'ai peur je...

-ah ouains, gronda-t-il en haussant le ton, mais pourquoi t'as pas eu peur devant _trois_ mégascaphes armés jusqu'aux dents, hein dis moi pourquoi?

-mais, je...

-J'imagine que tu vas encore me jouer le coup de la peur pour me justifier le fait que tu pourras pas taper sur Sephid, pis j'vas encore toute me taper tu seul!

-j'veux juste rentrer chez moi, murmura-t-elle.

-ah ouains, tu veux rentrer, fit Link sur un ton méprisant, mais pourquoi tu l'a pas fait hein! Tu peux te téléporter, fais que vas-y, part, scramme!

 _Tu comprends pas Link, je peux pas, l'abbaye c'était chez moi, je peux plus y retourner, je peux plus!_

 _-_ je peux pas faire ça, gémit-elle.

L'adolescent soupira.

-mais dis-moi, là, pourquoi c'est faire que t'as décidé de me suivre pourquoi! T'aurais pu rester chez toi dans ton village d'imbécile heureux à te faire dénigrer par les truies!

Elle sentit alors les larmes lui monter aux yeux, et ses lèvres trembloter sous le coup de l'émotion. _Je suis juste une indésirable pour toi, c'est ça?_

-POURQUOI T'ES VENU, POURQUOI TU M'AS SUIVIT! HEIN POURQUOI? lui hurla-t-il en la secouant.

Puis elle craqua.

-je, je suis venu parce que j'voulais revoir Esteban ok! Je voulais revoir mon amou-ou-our, beugla-t-elle en sanglot, je l'aime tellement!

À ces mots, Link se calma, il lâcha alors prise et se couvrit le visage avec ses mains.

-Pourquoi, gémit-il à son tour, pourquoi j'ai dit ça!

-T'es rien qu'un hypocrite, siffla la none sur son ton de colère mal assuré avant de s'asseoir dans l'ascenseur.

Pendant ce temps dans l'ascenseur qui descend, les robots étaient de plus en plus nerveux, les androïdes parlaient peu, ils avaient peur que leur plan échoue. Puis l'ascenseur déboucha au niveau de l'étage du réacteur à chronolithe, la caverne dans laquelle ce réacteur gisait était énorme. Le réacteur luisait d'un éclat bleu inquiétant, c'était un gros cylindre autour duquel des anneaux géants tournaient tout en étant maintenus en suspension par le champ magnétique intense de l'appareil. Les robots étaient ébahis par ce spectacle ahurissant si bien qu'ils furent détendus quelques instants. L'ascenseur arriva alors à destination. Les restes de l'équipe de choc descendirent alors dans la caverne. Ils marchèrent lentement, en restant à l'affût de toute menace. Puis un gros bruit de choc emporta un des robots de l'équipe. Ils se retournèrent tous et ils virent des lueurs orange percer les ténèbres de la grotte.

-surprise mes cochonnes!

Akvan était là, ou du moins ses équivalents robotiques, puisqu'il y en avait une bonne douzaine. De retour en hauteur, Zelda était très en colère, à la fois contre elle-même et Link. D'un côté elle était fâchée contre elle parce qu'elle se rendait compte que sa dépendance envers Esteban lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, mais d'un autre côté elle venait de découvrir que Link n'était qu'un hypocrite, comme tous ceux qui disaient «l'aider». Puis l'élévateur arriva enfin à destination, ses portes s'ouvrirent sur un grand salon. On était rendu au sommet de la tour principale. Il y avait de grandes baies vitrées d'où l'on pouvait apercevoir la ville en flamme. Le soleil avait grandement baissé et avec la fumée qui avait enveloppé la ville, le ciel était d'un rouge sang apocalyptique. Les flammes en contre-bas donnaient l'impression de surplomber l'enfer.

-Zelda, attends, lui lança soudainement Link.

-laisse-moi tranquille, espèce d'hypocrite!

-Écoute, je le pensais pas ce que j'ai dit, c'est juste que.

-c'est c'qui disent toute!

-maître, rajouta Fay, je trouve votre attitude déplorable, je m'attendais à ce que vous lui donniez du soutient, mais à la place vous avez évacué vos frustrations sur elle! Elle ne le méritait pas!

-mais, je, dit-il avec un regard honteux, je voulais...

-Tenez-vous à l'écart maître, lui gronda alors Fay, moi je vais l'aider à trouver le second poignard!

Le chevalier se tut et il poussa un énorme soupir de douleur et de honte. Zelda regarda alors Fay d'un air incertain. _Est-ce que j'dois lui faire confiance ou elle aussi est juste hypocrite comme Link,_ songea la sorcière, _arrête de niaiser, un être de lumière ne peut_ _ **pas**_ _être hypocrite._

 _-_ Dame Zelda, reprit alors Fay, je sens que nous approchons du but, le couteau est tout près, mais je ressens aussi la présence d'une forte aura ténébreuse.

-Sephid, murmura alors la jeune moniale, moi aussi je le sens.

Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte de bois lourd entre-ouverte. Il y avait une subtile odeur de crotte qui s'en dégageait. Ils pénétrèrent alors dans cette salle qui ressemblait à une chambre parlementaire. Il y avait des pupitres cordés en rang faisant face à face avec un autre groupement de pupitres de politicien. C'était là le cœur de la dictature, de faux partis politiques, de faux débats, le tout pour donner l'impression de nager dans la démocratie (oh pardon robocratie) parfaite. En plus, il y avait une sorte de trône où le maître du débat (Sephid) devait s'asseoir pour calmer le jeu lorsque le tout devenait chaotique. La none décida alors de s'éclairer grâce à sa magie. Elle fit alors luire l'index de sa main droite et la lumière révéla toute l'horreur que le courroux avait fait subir aux politiciens robotisés. Il y en avait qui avaient été éventrés, d'autres semblaient se nourrir de leurs confrères même s'ils ne mangeaient que du métal. Il y avait d'autre qui semblaient faire l'amour, ou du moins baiser, tellement leurs ébats semblaient sauvage. En voyant ce carnage, Zelda s'effondra, les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. _Nous marcherons main dans la main avec le seigneur noir, nous contemplerons les damnés et les courroucés,_ songea-t-elle contemplant la scène, _nous ne ferons plus qu'un avec le seigneur et nous régnerons sur la fosse. Nous marcherons sur nos ennemis, nous délivrerons la bonne parole, la seule, l'unique, celle d'Ahriman._ Ces paroles résonnèrent dans ses oreilles un bon moment, il s'agissait d'un des sermons d'Hosmund. _Je suis une ratée,_ se dit-elle, _pis je suis avec un hypocrite arrogant, on pourra pas sauver le monde des divs pis des ténèbres, on est perdu_.

-Zelda, ça va, lui demanda alors Fay et Link (un peu en retrait)

elle ne répondit pas et elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et Fay et leur jeta un regard empreint de désespoir.

-Dame Zelda, fit alors l'esprit bleu, sachez qu'il y a toujours de l'espoir.

-hi, hi, hi, hi!

-qui c'est ça ? gronda alors Link en dégainant son épée.

-hi, hi, hi!

-heille le fif, montre toé donc!

-comme vous voudrez, répondit le mystérieux interlocuteur.

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre puisqu'il se mit à ouïr de cliquetis d'arme. Maintenant toute une armada de robot braquait de puissants fusils désintégrateur sur eux. Le despote surgit alors de l'ombre, éclairé par une aura de lumière bleue qui lui donnait un air de saint. Il était vêtu d'une armure blanche rutilante à larges épaulettes pour montrer son prestige. Il portait aussi une cape bleue sur laquelle il y avait le symbole de Nayru. Son casque comportait de grandes cornes voluptueuses comme des flammes et en plus une sorte de laurier pour couronner le tout. Le casque était pourvu d'une fente en Y qui servait de visière et deux petites lueurs blanches faisaient ses yeux.

-alors vous vous y êtes rendu mes petits singes adorés, fit-il agréablement surprit.

-en un seul morceau en plus, répondit Link orgueilleusement, on est crissement bon nous!

-Oh c'est formidable, répondit le démon sur son ton enjoué, mais j'aimerai bien me présenter à vous sous mon vrai jour voulez-vous

-on s'en sacre de voir ta face!

Sephid n'écouta pas et il retira son casque pour révéler un magnifique visage angélique digne d'un dieu. Son aura sacrée resplendissait maintenant dans toute la salle et une personne non avertie (comme les robots de Lanelle) pourrait très bien penser qu'il s'agit d'un ange envoyé sur terre par Hylia.

-Ah attendez, dit le despote, ce n'est encore qu'un masque ce que je porte, moi je veux qu'on se parle franchement, à visage découvert!

Il saisit alors son visage et il semblait vouloir se l'arracher. La peau de son faciès décolla alors comme un vulgaire masque de latex, montrant sa vraie nature. Son aura changea autour de lui, passant du bleu céleste au rouge sang ténébreux. Son visage était tout aussi laid que celui d'Ahriman. Il était gris et il ruisselait de poix. Il souriait maintenant de ses dents noires recouvertes de fange et ses yeux noirs comme le bitume luisaient d'une haine démente, d'une joie immense à être fourbe et mesquin. Il jeta son masque et son casque au sol avant de se téléporter au-devant des deux adolescents qui étaient sous son joug.

-maintenant, inclinez-vous devant moi, devant Sephid, le maître de tous les hypocrites!

Zelda baissa la tête et Link le dévisageait.

-suce-moi la cave!

L'adolescent reçut un coup de crosse dans les jambes et il tomba à genou.

-J'aime bien cette arrogance en toi Link, fit le démon en crachant une motte de poix, c'est le signe que notre sang noble coule dans tes veines! Mais c'est dommage que la lumière parvienne toujours à le pervertir. Vois-tu, un vrai div, un div noble dans toute sa grandeur embrasserait le pouvoir que le seigneur lui a donné, il s'en servirait pour semer douleur et destruction sur son passage et il serait puissant et il servirait ses intérêts avec ses égaux! N'est-ce pas noble? Mais toi tu préfères te vautrer dans la disgrâce avec les faibles! Hosmund avait bien raison là dessus! Les Löftwing sont des faibles et même si on leur donne d'immenses pouvoirs ils préféreront se mettre à genoux devant les faibles et les minables de ce monde au lieu d'embrasser leur puissance. Je crois que la seule erreur du seigneur noir ç'a été de faire de toi un des nôtres. Il disait que tu allais devenir le plus noble des divs, le plus féroce, le plus vil, bref que tu allais devenir à son image, mais non, c'est tout le contraire! Parce que voilà, tu te mets à genoux devant cette ignoble, ingrate, odieuse et abjecte petite bâtarde que voici!

Le démon se tourna alors vers Zelda et il lui caressa le visage, lui laissant une marque de fange sur son visage.

-oui, dit-il comme s'il parlait à un petit animal domestique, oui, c'est qui la petite bâtarde, c'est toi Zelda!

Elle se mit alors à pleurer en silence alors Link lança :

-non, mais c'est quoi votre trip de la traiter de bâtarde là, Zelda y'a pas plus innocent qu'elle!

Sephid se retourna avec un sourire dément collé sur les lèvres.

-ah j'attendais que tu me poses la question Link, dit-il plus que satisfait, eh bien laisse moi te compter une belle histoire! L'histoire de ses origines. Il était une fois, lors de l'été 1996, une jeune femme nommée Cynthia ou Sandra, je m'en rappelle plus, qu'importe! Cette douce et charmante femme de 19 ans, à la veille d'entrer à l'université, car en année sabbatique, rencontra alors le jeune et séduisant Azhek Gaebora, pompiste dans une station-service de Bourg-Clocher. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'au moment ou la jolie jeune fille décide de s'envoyer avec lui quelques petites lignes de cocaïne dans le corps... et là ils décident bien sûr de s'accoupler, bien sûr, sans quelques conséquences...

-c'est n'importe quoi, rugit Link, ça se peut juste pas!

-ah oui, fit le démon déçu, c'est vrai qu'un conte de fée n'est pas la chose la plus véridique qu'on puisse entendre. Mais tu ne t'es jamais posé la question, à savoir pourquoi elle était adoptée.

-non, je, j'me pose pas ce genre d'affaires là, ça regarde ses parents à elle!

-ah et bien je vais te donner la réponse à cette interrogation jeune chevalier! Eh bien le savais-tu, mais Zelda a été conçue à l'arrière d'un garage par deux parfaits étrangers, et qui ne s'aimaient même pas en plus! J'imagine qu'après cette chaude nuit d'été, ils avaient prévu de se laisser et de passer à autre chose, mais le destin en a décidé autrement! Azhek, eh bien, a laissé un petit souvenir dans le ventre de cette charmante Sandra (ou Cynthia?) et ce souvenir, eh bien c'est Zelda! Cela a causé bien du tort à cette douce jeune fille, elle a perdu l'approbation de ses parents, et ils l'ont renié de leur famille. Elle a tout perdu et elle en était même rendue à faire de la prostitution pour arrondir les fins de mois pour son loyer miteux. Elle n'avait envie que d'une chose, retrouver le salaud qui l'avait mis en cloque et finir de couver la charmante petite sorcière que se trouve à tes côtés! Une fois chose faite, elle retrouve donc Azhek, le père, et elle lui flanque Zelda dans les bras pour partir sans demander son reste. On entendit plus parler d'elle, mais la seule chose qu'on sait c'est que sa petite fille lui a brisé sa vie! Mais revenons à nos moutons veux-tu? Eh bien, le père de la petite Zelda n'en voulait pas plus que sa mère et il fait la seule chose sensée pour régler ce problème de paternité non désirée. Il donne Zelda en adoption et c'est ainsi qu'elle atterrit alors dans les bras de Ralph Gucci et d'Isabella Stiener. Par chance qu'ils ne voulaient que d'une petite fille parce que je crois que tu serais restée très longtemps dans les bras de l'État ma petite chérie!

Zelda regarda alors Link d'un air honteux. _Mais qu'est-c'est qu'il va penser de moi,_ pensa-t-elle _, il va tellement me trouver misérable!_

-ah, mais le meilleur s'en vient mon ami, ricana alors le démon, lorsque Ralph et sa femme la font entrer dans le culte, on découvre alors que cette petite bâtarde est la dernière née de la noble lignée des Gaebora, et bien vous savez ceux qui portent le sang d'Hylia en eux... ah, peu importe! J'ai vu le seigneur jubiler, s'extasier devant la disgrâce d'Hylia! Cette lignée qui a servi de véhicule à Hylia et qui a engendré les rois et les reines les plus nobles d'Hyrule se retrouve maintenant à engendrer des bâtardes pathétiques sur des caisses d'huile dans un garage miteux. Oh et nous avons bien fait de lui pourrir la vie à Rostam comme nous l'avons fait! Regarde la Link, regarde la droit dans les yeux, fit le démon en lui orientant la tête vers Zelda qui regardait au sol l'air piteux, elle est devenue si pitoyable en vieillissant! Rejeté de tous elle est allée se jeter dans les bras de son Esteban chéri, c'est pas vrai, Zelda, tu l'aimes ton Esteban? Oh oui tu l'aimes tellement que tu irais jusqu'à manger des toiles d'araignées pour lui non? Ou même te couvrir de ridicule en portant sa vieille toge d'oblat n'est-ce pas?

Elle laissa échapper un gémissement de tristesse. _Je suis une ratée, la pire ratée d'Hyrule personne peut me sauver_

-oh et veux-tu savoir ce le clou de cette dépendance? Hein, Link, veux-tu le savoir?

-non pis arrête ok!

Le démon s'approcha alors de son oreille et il la tira un peu pour que le chevalier puisse bien entendre.

-tu sais que ta Zelda chérie s'est déjà masturbée en pensant à son petit Esteban Alighieri, oui, oui. Elle se masturbe comme toi! Elle aime bien y aller en profondeur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire! Ça lui rappelle à quel point elle NE pourra PAS profiter de la virilité de son prince charmant!

L'adolescent repoussa alors le démon.

-mais t'as pas honte de toi maudit pervers, de regarder une fille se, se...

-blâme Jeh, mon enfant, blâme-la! Elle aime bien regarder les trucs intimes des gents. Oh des fois les endroits variaient n'est-ce pas Zelda? Tu le faisais dans les douches de l'abbaye, en imaginant qu'il te prenne par derrière comme une petite chienne! ou encore dans ton lit en y allant bien profond comme s'il te baisait en missionnaire, et bien sûr sur la plage du lac à l'orignal en pensant bien sûr qu'il allait te fournir un puissant orgasme, intime et sucré non, fit Sephid en se rapprochant de Zelda.

Il la saisit alors par les joues.

-oh et j'oubliais la fois où croyant qu'il allait revenir à Rostam, tu t'es frotté avec tant de passion sur cette vieille loque que tu portes tous les jours! Tu as fait l'amour à sa toge d'oblat comme s'il s'agissait de ton prince charmant. Tu as tellement jouit fort que t'en a mouillé ton lit et la toge. Ensuite, tu ne caressais que pour seule ambition que d'élever la prochaine génération d'Alighieri! Oh que tu avais hâte qu'il revienne pour qu'il puisse te mettre enceinte non?

-il, il m'aimait, murmura la moniale entre deux pleurs

-oh, mais qu'ai-je entendu? Esteban, t'aimais? NON IL NE T'A JAMAIS AIMÉ, TU LE DÉGOÛTAIS, IL AVAIT ENVIE DE VOMIR À CHAQUE FOIS QU'IL TE LAISSAIT! Il te trouvait déplaisante, aussi déplaisante qu'une princesse trop gâtée!

Elle serra alors les poings. _Non Esteban m'aimait, il m'aimait on s'est embrassé, il m'aime toujours!_

-eh oui Esteban ne faisait que jouer un rôle depuis le début. Ahriman aime bien accorder des grâces une fois de temps en temps, il t'a même laissé une petite chandelle pour t'éclairer dans ton enfer!

Elle commença à gronder, un grondement de colère qui semblait pas mal plus assuré que toutes les autres démonstrations de colère qu'elle avait faites. Puis Sephid porta son doigt don son œil et il y prit une larme naissante avant de la porter à sa bouche.

-tes larmes sont succulentes ma petite princesse, dit-il sarcastiquement avant de changer drastiquement de ton, bon j'en ai assez vu, tuez-les!

Mais avant que sa garde personnelle puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Zelda concentra ses pouvoirs et elle explosa littéralement de colère, repoussant tous les assaillants et les détruisant du même coup. Elle se leva lentement en poussant un hurlement profond de colère et de hargne qui étaient beaucoup plus assurées que tout ce qu'elle avait démontré à Link jusqu'à présent. Elle commença alors à masser de l'énergie autour d'elle et elle se mit alors à léviter. Des éclairs d'énergie léchaient son corps et elle semblait vouloir déchaîner toute sa colère sur le démon blanc qui la regardait, totalement émerveillée par le spectacle.

-MEURS SEPHID, gronda-t-elle avec une voix caverneuse amplifiée par sa magie.

-je l'ai enfin réveillée, ria le démon, je l'ai réveillée!

Et puis sans prévenir, elle relâcha alors toute la puissance de la foudre sur Sephid le tout dans un bruit infernal de tonnerre. Elle déchaînait tout ce qu'elle connaissait en technique de magie sur le démon blanc. Flammes infernales, éclairs foudroyants, pierre écrasante, énergie sidérante, bref tout ce qu'elle connaissait en magie servait à faire du mal à Sephid et à se passer les nerfs. Le démon était ballotté partout comme une poupée de chiffon, mais il ne semblait pas souffrir pour autant. Link qui regardait la scène était ébahi et effrayé par toute la puissance que Zelda pouvait dégager. Il voulait l'aider, mais toute cette puissance était au-dessus de ses moyens.

-Hi, hi, hi, ça chatouille, petite princesse, gloussa le démon, maintenant c'est mon tour!

Il ses mains s'allongèrent alors et se transformèrent en une immonde masse de poix qui engloba Zelda pour lui aspirer son énergie.

-maintenant, dit-il en souriant, révèle-moi tes secrets, petite sorcière!

En voyant ce qu'il faisait à son amie, Link se rua alors sur le div et il lui décocha un puissant coup d'épée dans les côtes.

-Rhast! hurla alors Sephid en repoussant l'adolescent avec une vague de fange, comment oses-tu me déranger petite merde!

-Maître, geignit nerveusement Fay, je crois que nous allons avoir plus d'ennuis!

Puis un hurlement à glacer le sang se fit entendre par dessus le combat qui faisait rage dans la tour.

Pendant ce temps, dans l'arène, Akvan gisait au sol inconscient, son poignard empalé dans le cœur. Puis il sentit alors l'appel de son maître. Ses yeux se réanimèrent et il se releva. Il regarda autour de lui pour voir toute la désolation que le courroux de son seigneur, Ahriman avait causé. Les gradins de l'aréna étaient jonchés de carcasses de robots et de débris divers et le feu faisait rage, atteignant les miles degrés. La chaleur avait entraîné la fonte de certaines carcasses qui ressemblaient à des visages de damnés tordus par la douleur. Il jeta alors un regard fauve vers la tour de son maître et il montra les crocs. Il n'en revenait pas qu'il ait été battu encore une fois en utilisant sa propre faiblesse; sa désobéissance légendaire. Heureusement que Sephid avait pensé à tout cette fois en lui plaçant un sort qui l'empêchait de se tuer ou de tuer d'autre div au cas où sa faiblesse était découverte. Mais cette fois il allait avoir sa revanche, et pour l'avoir sans se faire rouler une seconde fois, fallait s'occuper de sa faiblesse. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit des tiges de métal. Il en arracha une et il se l'enfonça alors dans l'oreille. Il se creva alors les tympans pour ne pas entendre les autres lui dire de faire l'inverse de tout. Une fois chose faite, il jeta la tige et il fixa la tour de son maître, cette lance blanche qui lacérait le nuage de fumée. Il fit alors un bond de géant pour l'atteindre. Il s'accrocha alors à sa paroi et il l'escalada à un rythme infernal. De retour à la tour, Link commençait à entendre un grondement assourdissant au travers du bruit que Zelda et Sephid faisaient en se battant. Puis Akvan surgit d'une fenêtre. Il agrippa alors Link et il l'entraîna loin de la salle politique. Il le plaqua alors contre un mur avant de le dévisager

-comme on se retrouve, ma cochonne, gronda-t-il en plaquant un de ses brassards sur le cou du chevalier.

-Comment ça, gargouilla l'adolescent, tu t'étais suicidé!

Le démon bovin lança alors l'adolescent sur la porte de l'ascenseur qui se déforma à l'impact. Akvan s'approchait alors lentement et triomphalement, enfin, enfin il allait pouvoir tuer le champion d'Hylia de ses propres mains et ne pas se faire ridiculiser par son vilain défaut. Il voyait Link sourire comme un div.

-tu veux remettre ça hein l'cave, fit Link en se relevant difficilement, maintenant tu vas m'écouter, tu vas _pas_ te rebeller contre Sephid, tu vas _pas_ le tuer, pis ensuite, je veux _pas_ que tu te suicides enfin!

Akvan sourit alors, il prit son coutelas et il fit mine d'aller se retourner contre son maître, mais au dernier moment...

-maître attention!

il se retourna et il lança son arme sur l'adolescent. De retour à la chambre politique, Zelda se déchaînait depuis maintenant une demi-heure contre Sephid. Le démon semblait parer tous ses coups et même pire, il l'imitait, mais en beaucoup mieux. La moniale se saisit alors d'une carcasse de robot endommagée et la fit chauffer jusqu'à tant qu'elle se liquéfie. Puis avec ses pouvoirs de préhension télékinétique, la jeta sur le démon qui fit mine de hurler de douleur.

-Ah, ah, fit Sephid ruisselant de métal, ça chatouille en fait, maintenant, je vais te montrer comment on fait ça!

Le démon fit alors la même chose que la moniale, mais au lieu de liquéfier le métal, il le changea en plasma brûlant, il en fit une boule aussi grosse qu'un ballon d'exercice.

-attrape ça!

Il projeta alors la boule sur Zelda qui frappa alors le sol de toutes ses forces levant ainsi un énorme bouclier de pierre et de métal pour bloquer le plasma. La boule réduit alors sa protection en cendre, mais sans vraiment pénétrer et lui faire de mal. Voyant qu'elle était sans défense, Sephid en profita alors pour imiter sa technique d'éclair. Il déchaîna la foudre sur elle qui se protégea grâce à un bouclier énergétique.

-Comme tu manques cruellement d'originalité, railla le div, tes techniques sont si facilement reproductibles, hi, hi, hi!

Elle hurla de colère avant de faire exploser son bouclier d'énergie sur le dæva. Ce dernier fut sonné et elle en profita pour charger. Elle fonça alors à toute vitesse sur son adversaire et, arrivées à sa hauteur, lui assena un violent coup de paume sur la poitrine. Sephid fut projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce, détruisant sur son passage moult pupitres pour finalement atterrir sur son trône. Il avait la tête penchée sur le côté, comme un roi déchu. Il regarda alors la none se rapprocher d'un pas pensant, les poings serrés. Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, le sourire aux lèvres

-mais quand est-ce que tu vas comprendre, ricana-t-il d'un ton essoufflé, Esteban ne t'a jamais aimé, tu savais qu'il avait envie de vomir peu de temps après que tu l'aie embrassé?

-tu mens sale monstre, gronda-t-elle, il, il m'aimait!

-t'en aie sûre et certaine? Tu sais que sitôt après son départ, il est allé dans les bras d'une autre, une fille bien grasse comme Mathilda!

Elle vit soudain l'image d'Esteban dans les bras de sa grande rivale de Rostam. Elle le voyait l'embrasser aussi langoureusement qu'elle l'avait fait lors de son premier baiser à elle. _Non impossible,_ se dit-elle, _impossible, il, il m'aime, il, il me désire, il, il._ Sephid souriait de son sourire atroce. Zelda le dévisagea alors et elle fit luire sa main. Elle voulait l'achever avec le dévoreur d'âme, personne ne l'avait testé sur un div, mais d'après ce qu'Hosmund lui avait dit, cette technique peut détruire l'âme de n'importe quoi. Elle s'avança et saisit le cou du démon qui commençait littéralement à frire. La poix sur son visage rissolait comme un œuf sur une poêle. Il se tordait de douleur et son visage commençait à fondre. Puis il s'échappa en une immonde masse de fange qui ruissela hors des mains frêles de Zelda. Voyant que Sephid était mort, elle s'assit alors sur le trône et elle se laissa aller à la plus grande tristesse. Pendant ce temps, au combat entre Link et Akvan, l'adolescent perdait de plus en plus de terrain, et Fay n'était pas vraiment d'une grande utilité. On dirait qu'elle ne voulait pas révéler les informations sur Akvan et elle répondait toujours qu'elle était mystifiée à chaque fois. Mais Link avait rapidement compris que son adversaire s'était crevé les tympans et qu'il ne pouvait pas non plus lire sur les lèvres. Il subissait les coups et il saignait abondamment du nez.

-hein ma cochonne, qu'est-c'est que tu dis de ça! J'me suis rendu sourd juste pour te tuer!

Il ne répondit pas, il tenta alors de s'approcher pour donner un coup, mais le démon bovin l'attrapa alors par le collet et il le plaqua au sol. L'adolescent cracha alors un épais caillot de sang avant de se relever. Akvan lui donna un coup de pied dans les côtes et il retomba à la renverse.

-tu penses-tu vraiment que tu peux nous tuer nous, cochonne? Tu penses tu vraiment que tu peux tuer Ahriman? T'aurais dût rester dans ton petit patelin dans le ciel pis t'apitoyer sur ton sort comme tu l'faisais si bien quand ton grand-père est mort au lieu de nous provoquer!

L'adolescent tenta de se relever, et il reçut un autre coup de pied dans les côtes

Pendant ce temps en profondeur, les rebelles robotisés se faisaient mettre en pièce par les robots Akvan. Yicéo essayait tant bien que mal de placer la bombe sur le réacteur au chronolithe, mais en vain. Impossible de faire quoi que ce soit avec les robots dans le coin. Il tenta alors une autre approche, alors que ses confrères se faisaient réduire en miette, il ramassait diverses pièces d'explosifs et il les mettait dans sa ceinture. Puis il se fit télescoper par un des droïdes bovins. Il le saisit par la couronne et il l'envoya valser contres les bords du réacteur.

-Alors, ma cochonne tu pensais faire quoi avec tes p'tits explosifs hein?

Yicéo le regarda droit dans les yeux, grenade en main.

-mettre fin à votre folie meurtrière, une bonne fois pour toutes!

Il arma sa grenade et il la garda contre lui et trente seconde plus tard, elle détonnait, faisant exploser sa ceinture d'explosifs. L'explosion déstabilisa le champ temporel anti-décrépitude qui maintenait la ville dans son état magnifique. Des alarmes se mirent alors à retentir; **attention, déstabilisation du champ temporel, veillez évacuer la ville, fusion du réacteur imminente!** En hauteur, dans la chambre politique, Zelda entendit l'alarme, mais elle ne broncha pas. _Allez, viens me chercher douce mort! Je vaux plus rien, personne m'aime, ça me sert à rien de vivre!_ Elle regarda au loin l'air serein, et elle vit alors une masse de fange se former au sol et prendre la forme de Sephid. Il avait encore son armure et il était toujours affublé de son sourire de psychopathe.

-tu me croyais mort, petite conne, ria-t-il en clouant Zelda sur le trône avec ses pouvoirs télékinétiques

elle ne répondit que par un regard étonné et effrayé.

-merci de m'avoir enseigné cette technique de magie, dit-il l'air moqueur, le dévoreur d'âme, c'est tout ce qui me manquait pour pouvoir pleinement me mesurer aux Alighieri!

Elle remarqua qu'il avait le bras luisant comme elle l'avait tantôt peu avant de faire cette technique sur le démon. Il tenait aussi dans sa main luisante le poignard de la sagesse. Il la saisit alors au collet, prêt à dévorer son âme, puis un bourdonnement intense se fit entendre. Il vrilla les tympans des deux adversaires qui se tordaient de douleur à cause du bruit. Le noyau de chronolithe du réacteur était en train de fusionner et il se vidait de sa mémoire temporelle. Tout ce qui appartenait au passé était détruit et ce qui appartenait au futur était violemment projeté à son époque originelle. De son côté Link aussi goûtait aux effets de la fusion puisqu'il était pris dans ce carcan de douleur e de bourdonnement. Devant lui, il voyait Akvan en train de brûler dans un énorme feu de joie bleu et sa vision se troubler. Tout devenait de plus en plus lumineux et... douloureux. Ils avaient l'impression de traverser l'éternité. Puis tout s'arrêta, ils étaient enfin revenus en 2013.

Zelda se réveilla la première, elle avait l'impression d'avoir été dans la peau de 5 Zelda différente et à cause de ça, elle se sentait minable. Elles avaient scellé le mal, porté la déesse et aidé le héros à chaque fois, mais elle qu'avait-elle fait? Rien de comparable à eux, elle s'était seulement réfugiée dans les bras d'un type qui ne l'aimait pas et qui ne l'avait jamais aimé. Elle réalisa alors qu'elle avait frôlé la mort et que Nayru n'était même pas venu la voir en rêve comme pour Link. Elle regarda autour d'elle, elle vit la momie de Sephid, à moitié ensevelie dans les sables. Dans sa main séchée, il tenait le poignard de la sagesse, une belle lame triangulaire d'un bleu céleste. _Je le mérite même pas ce couteau-là,_ pensa-t-elle, _je mérite de mourir, personne m'aime!_ Elle vit que le balcon en face du trône était maintenant effondré. Elle se leva et elle se dirigea vers la pile de gravats sans prendre le couteau. Elle y trouva alors un trou à sa taille et s'y enfonça. Elle se roula alors en petite boule dansa toge qui sentait l'urine et elle se laissa encore aller à la tristesse. _Je mérite pas de vivre,_ se dit-elle, _personne m'aime, je vais mourir ici, pis personne va s'en rendre compte._ Ses gémissements se mêlèrent alors avec ceux du vent qui fouettaient ce palais maintenant en ruine. De son côté Link se réveilla, il avait atrocement mal à la tête. Il avait la sensation d'avoir vécu 5 vies en même temps, 5 vies de total mensonge.

-Fay il s'est passé quoi, demanda-t-il d'un air hagard

-maître, il y a de fortes chances que le réacteur à chronolithe de la ville ait fusionnées et nous ai projeté en 2013 du même coup. Je ne ressens plus l'aura des divs et je crois qu'ils ont péri dans la fusion.

-genre tout ce qui appartient au passé reste dans le passé, dit-il distraitement en regardant les bancs de sables qui s'engouffraient maintenant dans la tour.

Il regarda alors plus attentivement autour de lui, le temps avait ravagé le si somptueux palais de Sephid. Le sable s'engouffrait par les baies vitrées. Les portes de l'ascenseur étaient maintenant rouillées et bombées par la pression du sable du désert. Sur le sol près de la cage d'ascenseur gisaient les restes d'Akvan. Il était momifié dans une expression de torpeur et de surprise. Link le regarda et il lui donna un violent coup de pied à la tête, détachant ainsi cette partie de son anatomie de son corps. Il entendait les gémissements du vent au travers de la structure et il crut entendre des pleurs. _Zelda, je, je l'avais complètement oubliée!_ Il voulut alors retourner dans le salon politique, mais l'entrée était bouchée par un effondrement. Il rebroussa alors chemin pour trouver une autre entrée et il déboucha alors au niveau du trône.

-Maître, fit Fay, je ressens une grande tristesse dans cette salle, elle provient de dame Zelda.

-Elle est où, Fay, demanda l'adolescent presque en pleur, faut que, faut que j'm'excuse de ce que j'y ai dit tantôt.

L'esprit bleu acquiesça et elle pointa le balcon effondré. L'adolescent vit alors la momie de Sephid qui tenait le couteau. Il donna un solide coup de pied sur le bras qui dépassait pour dégager le poignard. Il broya alors le bras et il prit le couteau avant de cracher au visage du démon momifié. Il avait une expression de surprise et de colère gravées sur son cadavre. _Tiens enfant de chienne, tu le mérites,_ se dit-il avant de se précipiter sur les débris du balcon. Il retira les planches, les décombres les moins lourds. Il entendait les pleurs de la jeune sorcière, il voulait la réconforter, maintenant c'était le temps, le temps de s'occuper d'elle, il avait peur qu'Il soit trop tard. Il avait peur de la perdre pour toujours, cette fille était tout aussi perturbée que lui, c'était son reflet dans le miroir. C'était sa nouvelle lumière et il ne voulait pas qu'elle parte. Il lui avait fait mal et il le regrettait amèrement, il ne voulait pas la perdre comme Tetra. Il vit alors une large planche qui bloquait le chemin. Il voulut la soulever, mais une force inconnue l'en empêcha.

-laisse-moi, geignit avec colère une petite voix, va-t'en maudit hypocrite, laisse-moi mourir icitte!

Il reconnut aussitôt cette voix, c'était celle de Zelda. Il chercha alors un autre moyen de l'atteindre. Il vit une autre point d'accès, cette fois il était bloqué par une sorte d'armature qui rappelait une grille. Il remarqua alors qu'elle avait été placée là comme si la jeune moniale volait s'enfermer dans une sorte de cage de solitude. Il regarda au travers et il vit Zelda qui était en position fœtale. Il tenta de retirer la grille, mais encore une fois l'adolescente la bloquait par sa magie.

-j'ai dit, laisse-moi! gronda-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée au travers de la grille, je suis juste une bâtarde irrécupérable, personne m'aime, même pas Nayru!

L'adolescent vit alors dans les yeux de Zelda quelque chose qui lui fendit le cœur, ses yeux ne reflétaient aucune colère, aucune rancœur, mais bien un besoin de se faire aider. Au plus profond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas qu'il parte, elle voulait qu'il reste. Il lui jeta alors un regard compatissant et il s'assit alors sur une pile de gravats qui ressemblait vaguement à un siège. Il regarda longuement au sol, jeta des coups d'œil honteux dans sa direction.

-voulez-vous que je vous aide maître? murmura alors Fay

il lui fit non de la tête avant de pousser un long soupir.

-dis pas ça Zelda, tes origines te définissent pas ok, t'es une bonne personne tsé. écoute, je, je suis désolé pour kessé j'ai dit dans l'ascenseur, j'aurais pas dû te crier après, c'est juste que, j'ai trop ambitionné sur toi, j'ai pas réalisé à quel point tu me ressemblais pis à quel point tu souffrais je, je voulais trop venger mon amie, pis je t'ai fait mal, dit-il en pleurant.

-arrête, soupira l'adolescente d'une voix tremblante dans son trou, t'es juste un hypocrite, tu prétends vouloir mon bien, mais t'es juste comme les autres, tu m'aimes pas, tu fais juste semblant! Personne m'aime, peu importe si je meurs icitte, tout le monde va s'en foutre!

-non c'est pas vrai, beugla Link, arrête de dire des niaiseries comme ça, y'a, y'a tellement de monde qui t'aime tsé! Pense à tes parents, ils t'aiment eux non?

-ils m'ont abandonné à la première occasion.

-non pas eux, je veux dire Ralph pis Isabella, eux ils t'aiment comme si t'étais leur, leur propre fille. Ça leur ferait beaucoup de peine de te perdre! J'ai jamais connu l'amour d'une famille moi, ils sont toute morts pis mes amis c'est genre ma seule famille, pis elle aussi je suis en train d'la perdre.

Elle ne répondit pas. Il regarda alors au sol en rougissant

-tu sais que, moi aussi... je t'aime!

En entendant ça, Zelda ravala sa salive. Elle trouvait qu'il était si sincère.

-pis je sais pas ce que je ferai sans toi, dit-il avec une voix tremblante et empreinte d'émotion, ça me ferais tellement de peine si tu partais là... j'ai personne d'autre sur qui compter. J'ai tellement fait d'erreur dans ma vie, j'ai rejeté celle que j'aimais avant; Tetra. À s't'heure est morte, pis c'est de ma faute. Mais si tu venais à partir, je sais pas ce que je ferais, je penses que je ferais le grand saut juste pour vous rejoindre! Je t'aime Zelda, je veux pas que tu parte!

Elle sorti alors la tête de son trou et elle regarda Link qui pleurait en silence.

-tu le penses pour de vrai?

-oui pour de vrai!

Elle se regarda alors, _c'est la première fois qu'un autre garçon depuis Esteban me dit une chose pareille._ Elle sortit alors complètement de son trou. Elle et Link se regardèrent longuement sans rien dire. Puis elle brisa alors le silence.

-tsé Link, j'ai toujours cru que Esteban m'aimait... mais...

l'adolescent vit son regard, il était empreint de honte et de regret.

-oublie-le-lui ok, gronda-t-il, c'est juste un maudit mange marde! Il te méritait pas pantoute! Tsé, moi aussi j'ai connu des gens qui valent juste pas la peine là. Y'avait Hergo, avant on s'entendait pas pire, mais après que j'ai fait une petite réaction durant un rite de chez nous ben, ah! Il m'a tellement fait chié là, j'en reviens toujours pas.

-j'ai toujours souhaité qui revienne, Esteban, je l'aimais, c'était mon seul ami, pis y'é parti en pèlerinage pis il est jamais revenu, ça fait deux ans à s't'heure. j'ai gardé sa toge en souvenir tsé.

-Quant à moi ce gars-là, là, s'il t'aimait vraiment là, il serait revenu de son pèlerinage, il serait revenu juste pour toi.

-ouains.

-moi je te trouve formidable tu sauras. Tsé y'a plein d'autres personnes qui attendent juste de te connaître pour voir à quel point t'es bonne pis talentueuse. T'as vraiment été bonne de te tenir devant trois mégascaphes pis des les exploser ou encore dans l'arène, je pense que si t'aurais pas été là, je serais sûrement pas icitte pour te parler. Je te connais pas tant que ça, mais juste assez pour dire que t'es une gentille fille, pis y'a plein d'autre monde qui t'aimerais j'en suis sûr.

-comme toi, dit-elle avec un mince sourire.

-oui, moi, répondit-il gêné, mais dis-moi il était comment ce gars là, pour que tu l'aimes?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, elle regarda au sol, l'air gênée.

-euh j'ai tu été trop vite? bégaya Link gêné, t'es pas obligée de m'en parler si tu veux pas.

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle regardait Fay qui était en train de faire un feu de camp pour les réchauffer, le désert est un endroit impitoyable, chaleur suffocante le jour et froid glacial la nuit. Elle le regarda avec des yeux demandeurs comme s'ils disaient; _est-ce que je peux?_ L'adolescent lui répondit par un sourire franc.

-vas-y Zel, parle-moi, je suis là pour ça.

-ben euh, dit-elle avec un regard fuyant, il me défendait contre les autres à Rostam, en fait c'était le seul qui faisait ça. Quand les autres me traitaient de... tu sais quoi, il me défendait, il les envoyait chier ou il disait à son père de faire quelque chose pour régler ça, même si le bonhomme m'aimait pas. Il me, me faisait sentir spéciale à ses yeux, il disait que lui pis moi on allait devenir les sorciers les plus puissant de Rostam, pis du monde. Il préférait venir me voir à l'abbaye pour me tenir compagnie plutôt que d'aller voir les autres au village. On jouait souvent aux jeux vidéo ensemble. On faisait toute ensemble. Je peux pas croire que pendant toute c'te temps là, il faisait juste semblant.

Elle l'agrippa soudain par les épaules et elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

-j'me suis couverte de ridicule pour lui, pleurnicha-t-elle, j'ai porté sa vieille toge d'oblat pensant que je pourrais toujours l'avoir auprès de moi, j'ai mangé des toiles d'araignée pour lui, j'me suis roulée dans la boue avec les cochons pour lui, j'me suis... ben... en pensant à lui. Tout ça pour rien.

Elle lâcha alors prise pour se rouler en boule près de son trou.

-Je sais, fit Link sur un ton compatissant, ça fait mal de se séparer de quelqu'un qu'on a aimé presque toute sa vie, j'te comprends parfaitement.

Elle regarda alors au loin avant de briser le silence.

-J'm'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, chuchota-t-elle en se mettant les mains au visage, c'était un peu avant qui parte... on nous avait demandé de nettoyer la petite école pis son grenier. Mathilda était venue pis elle l'avait mis à l'écart. Elle avait ramassé toutes les toiles pis là... elle les avait mises dans un bol pis, pis elle m'a dit de les manger sans ça je ne revoyais plus jamais Esteban.

Elle vit alors la colère se dessiner au visage de Link, une colère empreinte d'empathie pour elle.

-elle m'a enfermé dans le grenier en me disant que je sortirais jamais de là! J'ai, j'ai fini par les manger, mais quand je l'ai dit à Esteban, il s'est moqué de moi, il m'a dit que j'étais trop naïve pis trop idiote pour réaliser que j'aurais juste pu les brûler ou les téléporter ailleurs. Il, il m'a fait sentir comme si j'étais la plus minable, pis la plus stupide, j'ai eu honte de moi ce jour-là. Tout ça parce que je me suis roulée dans la boue un jour, parce qu'on jouait aux cochons lui pis moi.

-ah le tabarnak, gronda Link, c'est vraiment pas fin c'qui a fait ché pas, y'aurait quand même pu faire de quoi au lieu de te forcer à faire ce genre d'affaires là!

-pis quelques mois après, on, on fuguait, pis je l'ai embrassé, je, je pensais qui m'aimait, mais... ah j'en ai assez de lui, j'en ai assez d'être dépendante de lui, j'en ai assez de porter sa vieille toge minable, j'veux changer Link, j'veux changer!

En entendant ça, l'adolescent sourit, _je crois que j'ai réussi, je crois que je peux enfin la ramener sur le droit chemin._

 _-_ tu sais, dit-elle en le regardant, je crois que je te dois des excuses moi aussi quand je t'ai traité de désespéré, j'me suis pas rendu compte que, c'était moi la plus grosse désespérée d'Hyrule, j'attendais le retour d'un gars qui m'a jamais aimé. J'étais prête à rejeter tous ceux qui voulaient me tendre la main, tous ceux qui voulaient m'aider. J'ai tellement été égoïste. Je pensais juste à lui pis je t'ai juste suivit pour ça, le retrouver, je pensais que Fay aurait pu... peu importe.

-heille, fit le chevalier en souriant, tout le monde fait des erreurs Zelda. Moi j'ai commis l'erreur de renier Tetra, celle que j'aimais, pis d'évacuer ma frustration sur toi.

-tsé Link, fit Zelda, je viens de réaliser ça, les divs, ils nous ont pourri la vie à tout les deux. Ahriman m'a fait vivre un enfer, pis toi, il s'est permis de prendre ta meilleure amie pis ta famille. J'ai ben envie de leur faire payer ça! Ils nous ont volé nos vies!

L'adolescent acquiesça et ils se mirent à parler de tout et de rien. Ils parlèrent principalement de leur enfance. Zelda lui parlait des moments plaisants qu'elle avait passés avec son ami, et Link lui parlait de son grand-père à quel point il pouvait être génial et... gênant à la fois. Comme à son 15e anniversaire lorsqu'il lui avait donné des condoms en plein devant Tetra. Il lui disait à la blague que si le vin lui montait trop à la tête eh bien qu'il utilise les condoms pour éviter les accidents. Link en était devenu rouge cette journée-là et ça avait créé un grand malaise entre lui et Tetra. Zelda lui parla alors de la fois en 2011 après la grande canicule où elle et Esteban son allé courir sous la pluie pour se rafraîchir et qu'ils avaient eu la frousse de leur vie en voyant la foudre tomber sur un des grands pins près de l'abbaye. Ils avaient alors décidé d'attendre que ça se calme dans l'écurie. Elle se rappelle à quel point ils avaient fait les fous dans le grenier à foin après. Elle lui parla ensuite de ses parents. Notamment des projets de son père, comme la fois où il avait découvert un produit pharmaceutique qui permettait de faire régénérer les cellules à un rythme effarant. Il avait alors dit à la blague qu'il avait synthétisé le cancer. Elle lui parla aussi de sa mère qui avait réussi à créer des roses bleues. Ces fleurs étaient soi-disant plus attirantes pour les abeilles des ruches avoisinantes, mais ça s'est avéré être le contraire. Toutes ces anecdotes lui firent alors réaliser qu'elle avait lâchement abandonné ses parents qui la réprimandaient.

-Link, je viens de me rendre compte, j'ai même pas dit à mes parents où c'est qu'on allait nous autres là!

-ben oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le chevalier.

-faut qu'on rentre, ils doivent être morts d'inquiétude!

Elle prit alors le couteau des mains de Link et elle se concentra alors et ils furent téléportés dans l'appartement des Gucci, dans le salon plus précisément. Elle fut alors consternée en voyant le désordre, puisqu'elle comprit immédiatement ce qui s'était passé en leur absence. Ses parents avaient été enlevés par le culte puisqu'ils avaient pu retrouver leur trace grâce à sa téléportation. Elle s'effondra alors sur le plancher, totalement abattue.

-tout est de ma faute, geignit-elle

* * *

 **et voilà, le plus long chapitre de ma carrière, peut être qu'il sera détrôné par un autre on le sait pas, mais là vous voyez, y'était pas mal chargé. on se revoit dans deux semaines pour le 2-17, qui espérons le sera moins long.**


	39. Chapitre 2-17: Road-Trip

**Désolé pour ce petit retard, mais bon ce chapitre a été assez difficile à écrire, d'un parce que j'ai eut beaucoup d'imprévus au travail, pis de deux, ben ça c'est avéré que ce chapitre là était pas mal plus long que je le pensais... mais il est enfin fini pour votre plaisir. Là il y a un peu de chimie entre Link pis Zelda et les deux mettent en place plus clairement leur sentiment envers l'autre. et on a Lucas de l'autre bord qui décide de jouer les fouilles merdes chez Esteban... mauvaise idée!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Road-trip!**

Pendant ce temps là, alors que les parents de Zelda venaient de se faire enlever, Lucas était en train de faire une discussion de groupe avec ses amis sur Skype pour sauver Arielle.

-les gars, fit Lucas avec un ton impérieux, faudrait qu'on fasse de quoi pour aider Arielle, là!

-ouains, mais on peut pas faire grand-chose là, fit Marcus le goron.

-oui Marcus a raison, rajouta Jamshid un Yhrazien, on peut pas faire grand-chose là, on n'est quand même pas pour rentrer par effraction chez chose là, ton Esteban, pis fouiller pour voir si y'aurait pas de quoi de compromettant chez lui.

Lucas lui jeta un regard qui voulait tout dire.

-oui, c'est ça qu'on devrait faire! Ces niaiseux de flics bougent même pas le petit doigt sur lui, on devrait être capable de trouver de quoi chez lui, si ces crétins là font rien, pis ensuite on leur livre ça sur un plateau d'argent, facile non?

-oh boy, moi j'embarque pas là-dedans, fit le goron, j'ai pas envie de faire de la prison parce que j'me suis mêlé de c'qui me regardait pas.

Puis il se déconnecta.

-espèce de crétin, gronda Lucas, vous avez pas de respect pour Arielle ou quoi?

-ben là c'est vrai, moi j'ai pas envie de faire de la prison pour ça ok, fit l'yhrazien, écoute Lucas, c'est triste ce qui s'est passé avec Arielle, moi aussi c'était mon amie, mais faut que la justice de l'état suive son cours, même si ça doit prendre des années.

-ah franchement, bougonna Lucas, toi aussi tu veux la lâcher?

-non j'ai pas dit que je la lâchais, juste que je veux pas me mettre dans le trouble pour rien. Bon moi faut que je te laisse, demain on part pour notre chalet sur le bord du lac Hylia.

Jamshid se déconnecta à son tour. Ne restait plus que Mipha, la zora du groupe.

-heille Lucas, dit-elle, moi je serais prête à te suivre n'importe où, tu sais quoi, moi je dis que demain là, on se retrouve chez moi pis ensuite, on va visiter là ton bonhomme bizarre. Pis si on trouve de quoi, on va le livrer à la police.

-merci Mipha, fit Lucas sur un ton soulagé, bon fait que demain on va voir chez cette espèce de marchant de bibelot.

Ils parlèrent alors de leur plan quelque temps avant de se laisser. Lucas prévint alors sa mère qu'il avait prévu de quoi avec Mipha.

-Lucas, j'espère que tu iras pas traîner chez Esteban là, je te l'ai dit cent fois, laisse la police faire son travail!

-non, non inquiète toi pas maman, j'irai pas là-bas.

-d'accord, mais j'ai des doutes.

-faut pas que tu t'en fasses pour ça ok.

Clémence acquiesça. Demain Lucas allait enfin faire la lumière sur les agissements d'Esteban. Pendant ce temps à l'appartement des Gucci, Zelda paniquait. Ses parents venaient de se faire enlever et c'était de sa faute.

-tout est de ma faute, répétait-elle sans cesse, mes parents se sont fait enlevé et ils sont peut-être mort à l'heure qui est.

-heille, fit Link en la saisissant par les épaules, c'est pas ta faute ok! T'as rien à voir là-dedans, on, on pouvait pas savoir, même si tu leur avais dis où c'est qu'on allait, ils se seraient fait enlever pareil, c'est triste, mais c'est comme ça.

Elle soupira.

-ouains j'imagine que t'as raison, mais comment on va faire pour les retrouver? Je sais que ça doit être le culte, mais ils peuvent être n'importe où, pis ils doivent sûrement être protégés par des sorts anti-téléportation, je, je sais pas quoi faire Link, je suis perdue!

-La réponse, reprit le chevalier, doit être dans les poignards, un peu avant de te rencontrer, je faisais des rêves étranges. Je te voyais toi pis mon imbécile de cousin, j'imagine que si on concentre nos efforts là dessus, on serait sûrement capable de retrouver tes parents, parce que j'ai l'impression que tout est lié.

Elle se releva et elle hocha de la tête.

-t'as besoin de quoi, demanda-t-elle.

-juste d'un ordinateur connecté à internet, dit-il d'un ton triomphant, j'ai quelques questions à poser à mon cousin.

-euh ça dérange-tu si je prends une douche pis que je te rejoins plus tard, j'm'en peux plus, j'empeste!

Link accepta et il se dirigea vers la chambre des maîtres, là où Ralph avait son ordinateur il l'alluma et il fut bloqué par le mot de passe.

-Ah oui, fit alors Zelda en fouillant pour trouver d'autres vêtements à mettre, tu vas avoir besoin du mot de passe pour l'ordi, c'est; Extr3meCh1mie avec E pis C en majuscule.

-ok

il entra alors le mot de passe et lorsque le chargement fut complet, il alla sur internet et il se connecta sur Skype. Il vit alors que la conversation entre lui et son cousin était saturée de message de sa part. En voyant ça, l'adolescent fut aussitôt exaspéré par la possessivité de son cousin. _Pauvre con, tu sais même pas c'est quoi j'ai enduré ces derniers jours, pis non je parlais pas avec Tetra ou Zelda!_ Il regarda plus longuement la conversation, il n'avait pas envie de lui expliquer tous les pourquoi du comment qu'il ne répondait pas ces derniers jours. Il fouilla un peu dans les messages pour trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'éclairer et il tomba alors sur un message faisant mention de la disparition d'une certaine Arielle Siwan et des agissements louches d'un type nommé Esteban Alighieri. _Je sais que Zelda aimait un gars qui s'appelle Esteban, mais c'est-tu vraiment le bon._ Il attendit alors que la sorcière revienne de sa douche pour lui demander si ce Esteban Alighieri était celui qu'elle connaissait. Il l'entendit alors sortir de la salle de bain et venir dans la chambre.

-et puis, demanda-t-elle inquiète, est-ce que t'as trouvé quelque chose?

Il se retourna pour la voir vêtue d'une robe de nuit de couleur blanche. Il la regarda plus attentivement et il constata à quel point Zelda était belle. Ses magnifiques cheveux blonds dorés étaient légèrement ondulés ce qui leur donnait un peu plus de volume. Sa robe de nuit s'arrêtait à mi-cuisse, ce qui révélait ses jambes. Elles étaient tout aussi belles que celles de Tetra et même plus, si bien qu'il rougit.

-pis? Lui redemanda Zelda voyant qu'elle avait un certain effet sur le chevalier.

-ben, euh, bégaya-t-il, il m'a dit qu'une de ses amies s'est fait enlever. Il croit qu'un gars qui s'appelle Esteban Alighieri est dans le coup pis que...

-attends, t'as bien dit Esteban Alighieri?

Elle se précipita alors au côté de Link et elle regarda plus attentivement l'écran.

-comment ça, il le connaît lui ? demanda-t-elle presque à elle même.

Elle se retourna vers le chevalier.

-tu sais-tu où il habite ton cousin, ça pourrait nous donner une piste pour retrouver Esteban.

-euh, je sais pas, répondit-il tout rouge, j'vas lui demander.

Il demanda alors à Lucas où il habitait;

- **Heille Lucas, t'habites où, je t'ai jamais demandé,** écrit-il

la réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Il le pressa de question à savoir qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ces derniers temps pour ne pas répondre et toutes ces autres choses. L'adolescent lui demanda alors plus fermement son adresse et il lui donna un peu à contrecœur étant donné qu'il n'avait pas répondu à ses interrogations.

- **tu l'sais ben j'habite à Bourg-Clocher, au 1330 rue Dunant, bon maintenant répond à mes questions!**

Il se déconnecta aussitôt puisqu'il ne voulait pas répondre aux questions de son cousin, il savait à quel point il pouvait être désagréable.

-bon d'accord, fit Zelda, on sait au moins où il habite, maintenant faudrait qu'on aille se coucher, je crois que la journée de demain va être pas mal longue.

L'adolescent acquiesça en voyant l'heure, il était près de minuit. Il éteignit l'ordinateur du chimiste tandis que Zelda s'installait dans le lit de ses parents. Le chevalier la regardait d'un air étrange et elle lui expliqua qu'elle ne voulait pas dormir sur le futon dans le salon, étant donné qu'il était très inconfortable à cause des ressorts du matelas qui se plantaient dans votre dos. Le chevalier décida alors d'aller se laver et faire peau neuve pour le lendemain après cet éprouvant séjour dans le désert. Il rejoignit Zelda 15 minutes plus tard et il s'endormit à poing fermé. Le lendemain, la jeune sorcière fut réveillée par un rayon de lumière qui entrait par la petite fenêtre de la chambre de ses parents. Elle sortit lentement de sa torpeur comme chaque matin. Elle trouvait qu'il y avait un air étrange dans sa chambre, comme si tout était surréaliste. Elle constata alors que Link était déjà réveillé puisqu'il n'était plus à ses côtés. Cependant, elle n'entendit rien du côté de la cuisine, s'il était en train de déjeuner, il devrait obligatoirement y avoir du bruit. Le bruit des assiettes sorties de l'armoire, le son du tiroir à ustensile qui se ferme et tous ces autres son matinaux qui finissent par vous extraire des bras de Morphée. Elle s'extirpa alors du lit et elle se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, qui étrangement était fermée. _Je me rappelle pas l'avoir fermé hier,_ se dit-elle en la voyant, _j'imagine que Link doit l'avoir fermé pour pas me réveiller._ Elle l'ouvrit alors et elle eut la surprise de sa vie. De l'autre côté ne se trouvait pas le salon du numéro 212 situé au coin des rues Langelier Lacordaire, en fait elle se trouvait dans un monde totalement ahurissant qui défiait l'imagination humaine. Sa chambre n'était qu'une petite cabane assise sur une île flottante à la végétation paradisiaque. L'entrée de la cabane donnait sur un chemin bleu saphir qui menait à une plus grande île sur laquelle était construite une sorte de temple lui aussi enveloppé dans une épaisse végétation. Ce temple ressemblait à un grand tribunal et il inspirait une grande crainte chez l'adolescente. Mue par son instinct, elle s'avança sur le pavé bleu flottant. Pendant sa marche elle scrutait le ciel. Il était d'un magnifique bleu azur, mais étrangement, il n'y avait aucun soleil qui illuminait cet azur. Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le temple, il y avait quelque chose d'oppressant à propos de cette construction, comme si on avançait pour se faire juger. Elle avait l'impression d'être une damnée de l'enfer en attente de son procès devant le grand Minos. C'était la même impression que Dante avait eue quand il s'était approché du Grand Tribunal des Damnés, cette sensation écrasante d'être observé, jugé. Elle pénétra alors dans l'enceinte, l'intérieur était gigantesque, si gigantesque qu'il semblait être infini. Il y avait de grandes colonnes bleues comme le saphir qui supportaient le plafond. Ce plafond laissait entrer une quantité impressionnante de lumière ce qui lui donnait un air apaisant, mais il y subsistait toujours cette aura pesante. Puis une voix résonna de nulle part.

-je t'attendais Zelda.

-vous êtes qui, demanda la jeune sorcière.

Puis, l'interlocutrice fit son apparition, c'était Nayru, la grande déesse de la sagesse, créatrice des lois fondamentales de l'univers. Elle portait une robe bleue irisée qui luisait de mille feux. Elle paraissait vieille et à la foi jeune. Elle avait une magnifique chevelure bleue comme l'éther cosmique qui semblait se perdre dans l'infini comme les bras d'une nébuleuse. Mais il y avait un détail qui semblait très étrange chez elle et Zelda l'avait remarqué tout de suite en la voyant arriver. Sa peau, elle pelait comme une mue de serpent. Ses bras, son visage étaient couverts de lambeaux de peau qui pendaient. Elle remarqua aussi qu'un de ses yeux était légèrement plus jaune que l'autre. Ça lui rappela étrangement le mauvais œil de Minos tel que décrit par le poète rostanien lors de son voyage, un œil capable de voir tous les péchés de l'homme.

-je suis Nayru, fit la déesse, créatrice des lois fondamentales de l'univers et gardienne de la sagesse primordiale et universelle. Tu es en ce moment dans l'empyrée, dans la maison de la connaissance. Du haut de mon trône, je t'ai vu grandir, tu as enfin mis de côté ce passé qui te collait à la peau, qui t'intoxiquait et...

elle se gratta et elle s'arracha alors un énorme lambeau de peau sur son bras gauche, révélant ainsi une peau écailleuse, similaire à celle d'un serpent. _Douce déesse,_ se dit Zelda _, elle redevient... Minos!_ Sentant son malaise, la divinité alla droit au but.

-je ne passerai pas par quatre chemins, jeune élue. La puissance d'Ahriman croit de jour en jour et elle nous consume depuis la mort de notre mère. Nous nous transformons en monstre moi et mes sœurs et Hylia ne nous a même pas dit quelle était l'origine de cette puissance. Ahriman a su retrouver ses forces en détournant les peuples d'Hyrule et des autres pays de notre parole à nous et dans ma colère de voir ces fausses idoles nous prendre notre peuple, je les ai châtiés, je les envoyais dans les tombes de Dité, mais du même coup, j'ai contribué moi aussi à notre fin, je nourrissais Ahriman par le même coup de ces âmes païennes et nous voilà aujourd'hui, sans meneuse et mourante sous la puissance grandissante du seigneur noir.

Zelda se sentit immédiatement coupable pour elle.

-mais, reprit la grande déesse de la sagesse, il y a encore de l'espoir, Link a le courage en lui désormais et toi, tu possèdes maintenant la voie de la sagesse et il ne manque plus qu'un élément pour sauver le monde; celui de la force. Pour le trouver, tu devras écouter ton cœur.

Puis elle se mit à chantonner.

- _pour trouver le dernier élément,_

 _ton cœur tu devras écouter,_

 _car deux prétendent aspirent à la force_

 _l'un est le cœur pur,_

 _l'autre n'est qu'imposture_

 _-_ je comprends pas, geignit alors la none, je, j'ai oublié

les traits de Nayru se raidirent, comme si Minos venait de flairer un traître

-ah, fit la déesse, bien je vais te rendre ta mémoire jeune élue.

Elle claqua alors des doigts et le sol se déroba sous les pieds de Zelda. Elle tomba alors dans une fosse qui semblait être infinie. Le même matin, à des kilomètres de là, Lucas se réveillait après une nuit de sommeil agité, d'un, il se demandait bien comment il allait entrer chez Esteban et de deux il trouvait que son cousin avait un drôle d'agissement depuis son mystérieux retour. Mais peu importe, aujourd'hui, il allait faire la lumière sur les agissements bizarres d'Esteban et retrouver son amie perdue. Il enfila une vieille chemise bleue à carreaux de son grand frère ainsi qu'une paire de shorts noirs. Il alla ensuite déjeuner. En entrant dans la cuisine, il remarqua que personne n'était levé. Normal, il était 7 heures du matin, une heure à laquelle il n'est pas habitué de se lever. Il déjeuna alors en silence en repensant au plan de la journée. Il devait rencontrer Mipha au café Joffrey vers 9 heures du matin et ensuite, ils devaient aller chez Esteban. Mais le problème c'est qu'il fallait entrer chez lui sans éveiller l'attention du concierge. Il avait passé presque toute la soirée d'hier à regarder des vidéos de personnes qui forçaient des serrures en un temps record et il espérait qu'il puisse faire la même chose lui aussi. Une heure plus tard, sa mère se levait.

-Lucas, dit-elle avec un ton réprobateur, j'espère vraiment là que toi pis Mipha vous iriez pas chez Esteban.

-Non, non, dit-il avec un ton un peu menteur, j'irai pas promis. En fait, on va aller au lac Hylia pour se baigner.

-mais avant que tu partes, prends ton cellulaire, parce que j'ai encore des doutes!

Elle faisait confiance à son fils, mais elle savait à quel point il pouvait être têtu. Après le déjeuner (et s'être habillée bien sûr) elle alla reconduire son fils au café Joffrey. Après que Clémence soit partie, Lucas entra dans le restaurant. C'était un endroit branché où lui et sa bande se retrouvaient souvent pour se détendre en jouant à Minecraft ou encore faire des projets scolaires. Il venait aussi ici avec Arielle des fois pour les mêmes raisons et il eut un pincement au cœur. _J'espère que tu vas bien Arielle, se dit-il, tu vas voir je vais te sauver._ Il vit alors son amie Zora assise à leur place habituelle. C'était une banquette faite en rond là où on pouvait facilement se mettre à l'aise. Il s'avança et il s'assit en face de la zora. C'était une zora rouge, chose rare concernant les zoras de Saint-Anaclès, elle était à peu près l'équivalent d'une albinos pour un humain.

-salut Lucas, dit-elle enjouée, t'es-tu prêt à te la jouer Sherlock Holmes aujourd'hui?

-ouains, dit-il avec le sourire en replaçant ses lunettes.

-donc comment ça marche au juste?

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait

-la dernière fois que je suis allé chez lui pis il répondait pas!

-oh là c'est sûr il doit être parti loin, loin, loin.

-oui pis c'est pas mal suspect non? Bon, écoute, tu sais ce que je comptais faire moi là?

-oui on s'introduit chez lui, soupira-t-elle joyeusement.

-C'est ça, pis en plus j'ai vu des tonnes de vidéo de personnes qui forçaient des serrures en un rien de temps.

-ah oui?

Il sortit alors ses outils de crochetage, soit deux petites broches de métal. Il lui expliqua alors son plan, pendant qu'il allait crocheter la serrure, la zora allait monter la garde pour l'avertir si le concierge semblait venir. Il lui montra aussi l'adresse d'Esteban et ensemble, ils déterminèrent le meilleur trajet pour se rendre chez lui. Pendant ce temps, à Termina, Zelda se réveillait de cet étrange rêve. Peu de temps après qu'elle ait parlé à la déesse Nayru, cette dernière lui avait fait revivre ses souvenirs qu'elle avait oublié, plus précisément le rêve initiatique. L'immense forêt, là où Esteban la poignardait dans le cœur et où Link lui sauvait miraculeusement la vie. _Mais qu'est-c'est qui s'est passé,_ songea-t-elle _, c'est tellement bizarre, est-ce que je suis dans la réalité là?_ Elle voulut alors s'extirper du lit, mais elle remarqua que pendant qu'elle dormait, Link s'était blotti contre elle. _Oui je pense ben être dans la réalité là._ Il avait posé sa main droite sur son ventre et il avait la tête calée contre son épaule. _Ouains, je sais pas, tu vas peut-être un p'tit peu trop vite là._ Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent endormi. Elle déplaça doucement la main de l'adolescent et elle se dégagea tranquillement. Link gémit un peu, comme par mécontentement, et il se retourna, comme si de rien était. Elle s'extirpa du lit pour prendre un chemisier magenta avec une jupe noire. Elle sortit alors de la chambre de ses parents et elle fut immédiatement rassurée de voir qu'elle était bien dans la réalité. Elle se changea dans la salle de bain, elle ne voulait surtout pas que Link la voie en sous-vêtements surtout qu'elle ne portait jamais de soutient gorge. Après s'être changée, elle alla déjeuner. Elle se fit alors deux rôties qu'elle garnit de miel et de beurre d'arachide. Pendant qu'elle dégustait son déjeuner, elle repensait à ce que la déesse lui avait forcé de se rappeler. _J'ai vu Esteban dans mon rêve, pis il me poignarde. Mais de son côté Link a vu son cousin Lucas pis il m'a dit qu'il était un hypocrite. Je sais pas, y doit sûrement y avoir un lien._ Puis Fay arriva pour lui demander si elle ne savait pas quelque chose sur le moyen de trouver le 3e porteur.

-Dame Zelda, avez-vous pu trouver quelconque moyen de faire avancer votre enquête?

-ben euh je sais pas. Mais j'ai vu la déesse Nayru, pis elle se changeait en Minos...

elle vit alors l'expression de Fay virer à la panique.

-nous n'avons presque plus le temps, geignit l'esprit bleu, si le courroux d'Ahriman parvient à retransformer les déesses en les monstres qu'elles étaient autre fois sous sa botte, le monde tombera avec elles... Dame Zelda, est-ce que vous vous souvenez de quelque chose à propos de votre rêve, quelque chose d'utile à notre cause?

-ben, dit distraitement Zelda, la déesse m'a dit qui a deux personnes qui se disputent le poignard, il y en a un qui est un hypocrite, pis l'autre c'est le bon.

-Qui sont-ils, dites-le-moi.

-Ben, y'aurait Esteban, pis je suis pas sûr si le cousin de Link avait de quoi à y voir aussi.

-d'accord, je vais prévenir mon maître!

Elle se leva de table et alla réveiller Link. Zelda la regardait faire en se disant que tout allait bientôt être terminé. _Plus qu'un poignard à trouver, ensuite détruire Ahriman avant qu'il fasse sa grosse niaiserie et après... j'imagine que je vais vivre comme une adolescente normale après ça, pis heureusement sans Esteban._ Elle vit alors Fay sortir de la chambre avec son maître, et il était furieux. Il lui criait toute sorte d'insultes tout en ayant l'air pataud sous le coup de la fatigue, si bien qu'il s'enfargea dans les meubles. Elle regarda l'adolescent plus attentivement. _Je sais pas si je serai en couple avec lui, j'imagine que je trouverai peut-être quelqu'un d'autre._

 _-_ Maître, dame Zelda a trouvé des informations qui pourraient nous être utile pour l'avancement de notre mission. Il semblerait qu'il y ait de fortes chances qu'Esteban soit impliqué ainsi que votre cousin, il serait impératif de les retrouver.

Il lui jeta un regard à la foi colérique et embrumé avant de caler sa tête dans ses bras pour s'endormir sur la table.

 _-_ ouains en fait ce que j'ai vu c'était Esteban, mais il me poignardait en plein cœur.

 _-_ maître, dit Fay en le secouant un peu, réveillez-vous.

-laisse-moi tranquille, répondit le chevalier sur un ton embrumé.

-Link, c'est important écoute moi, dis moi toi aussi t'en as pas fait un rêve similaire?

Il soupira avant de relever sa tête.

-ben moi je me rappelle que je t'ai sauvé dans mon rêve c'est tout.

-mais t'as pas vu personne d'autre que moi?

-oui euh, j'ai vu mon épais de cousin, Lucas, crois-moi lui c'est loin d'être un cœur pur!

-oui, mais, rétorqua alors Zelda, c'est impossible qu'Esteban soit le 3e, lui c'est le MAÎTRE des hypocrites, il s'est joué de moi pendant plus de 14 ans!

-calmez-vous vous deux, rajouta Fay, le fait que l'un d'entre eux est un faux doit être une distraction d'Ahriman dans le but de gagner du temps. Si vous vous laissez aller à la discorde, cette distraction sera encore plus efficace!

-c'est vrai, acquiesça alors la sorcière,

elle regarda alors Link.

-t'es sûr que tu veux pas déjeuner avant qu'on parte? lui demanda-t-elle.

-non, veux juste mon café!

Elle regarda la cafetière qui était posée sur le comptoir. Elle entreprit alors de faire un café pour Link. Elle avait vu son père se préparer des milliers de fois un café, soit deux cuillers de café et une tasse d'eau. Elle prit le thermos que son père utilisait tous les jours et mit en marche la cafetière.

-est-ce que tu mets quelque chose dans ton café ? lui demanda-t-elle.

-rien, répondit-il sur son ton embrumé et boudeur.

-ok pendant que le café se fait, tu devrais aller t'habiller

il soupira et il alla chercher ses affaires dans la chambre des maîtres. Il enfila alors sa tenue de chevalier, mais Zelda l'arrêta immédiatement.

-euh Link tu fais quoi là?

-ben j'm'habille, répondit-il un peu moins dans la brume.

-ouains, mais pas avec ton uniforme de chevalier là, j'ai pas envie d'attirer l'attention.

-Pourquoi, moi je pensais que t'allais nous téléporter.

-ouains, si seulement je pouvais, d'un je suis jamais allée chez ton cousin, pis de deux la magie à Hyrule c'est totalement illégal.

-c'est con!

-oui je sais, blâme Hylia pour ça!

Il se retourna et il fouilla dans son sac à la recherche d'autres vêtements à se mettre. Il trouva alors un polo noir et des bermudas cargo verts. Une fois changé, il enfila ses tongs et il prit ses affaires, son épée et son bouclier. Zelda lui tendit son café. La none prit alors le trousseau de clés de son père, elle verrouilla la porte et tous les deux descendirent jusqu'au stationnement. Aujourd'hui allait être une magnifique journée ensoleillée de juillet, on sentait les derniers relents de fraîcheur de la nuit et le soleil d'été irradier de sa chaleur puissante. De là, elle prit alors la voiture de son père, une rutilante Audi S6 prestige 2012. Elle mit les affaires de Link dans le coffre de la voiture elle prit place sur le siège conducteur alors que le chevalier prit place dans le siège passager. Elle boucla alors sa ceinture avant de mettre les clés dans le contact. Elle regarda alors longuement Link qui sirotait son café

-euh, Link, dit-elle sur un ton réprobateur et nerveux à la fois, moi je pars pas si tu t'attache pas.

-avec quoi?

-ta ceinture de sécurité, à côté de toi.

Il boucla alors sa ceinture.

-et t'avise surtout pas de la détacher pendant qu'on est sur la route hein, moi j'ai juste mon permis de conduire temporaire, techniquement je peux pas conduire seule!

-intéressant comme moyen de transport, rajouta Fay.

-ça vaut aussi pour toi Fay, gronda-t-elle.

Elle obtempéra et la sorcière programma la destination dans le GPS de la console et ils partirent en direction de Bourg-Clocher. Pendant ce temps, Lucas était dans l'autobus avec Mipha depuis une bonne demi-heure. Esteban habitait à l'autre bout de la ville et c'était long s'y rendre. Il écoutait tranquillement sa musique pendant que Mipha regardait distraitement le paysage. _J'espère que tu vas bien Arielle,_ songea-t-il, _j'espère qu'il t'as pas fait de mal._ Puis la zora fit alors une remarque sur le quartier dans lequel ils entraient, ça semblait être un quartier mal famé et pauvre en plus, le total opposé du sien. Puis l'autobus annonça le prochain arrêt, ils étaient maintenant tout près de leur destination. Le blondinet demanda alors le débarcadère et tous les deux débarquèrent presque devant l'immeuble résidentiel du brocanteur.

-Oh c'est tellement malade, fit la zora sur un ton surexcité, on va jouer aux enquêteurs!

-ouains c'est ça, fit Lucas distraitement.

Puis il entendit son cellulaire sonner. Il décrocha et il ne fut pas surpit d'entendre sa mère à l'autre bout du fil.

-Allô?

-Lucas, dit Clémence avec un ton réprobateur, j'espère que t'es bien au lac Hylia en ce moment-là.

-Oui, oui, dit-il avec un ton un peu nerveux, oui je suis avec Mipha, pis j'me changeais pour aller me baigner là.

-t'es mieux d'avoir raison, répondit-elle, parce que sinon, tu vas être privé de sortie pour un méchant bout toi là!

-d'accord, soupira-t-il avant de raccrocher.

-c'était qui, fit Mipha.

-ma mère, elle s'inquiète pour moi là.

-oh, mais on est bien au lac Hylia, non, ria la zora.

Il aimait bien la zora, mais parfois elle pouvait être insupportable. _Mipha, s'il te plaît,_ se dit le blondinet _, peux-tu te calmer un peu, c'est sérieux mon affaire._ Puis ils arrivèrent enfin aux portes de l'immeuble et chose étrange, la porte principale était grande ouverte. _C'est bizarre, se dit l'adolescent, habituellement faut une clé pour entrer là._

 _-_ oh malade, s'extasia la zora, ils nous ont laissé la porte ouverte.

Lucas se retourna et il lui jeta un regard sévère.

-peux-tu arrêter de niaiser s'il te plaît, siffla-t-il, c'est sérieux notre affaire!

-ah, soupira-t-elle, si on peux plus niaiser ?

Ils s'engouffrèrent alors dans l'appartement. L'adolescent fut aussitôt rassuré lorsqu'il entendit des bruits d'outils à air comprimé. _Ah, c'est pour ça que la porte était ouverte, ils font des rénovations._ Il se rendit alors à l'appartement d'Esteban, le 420. Les bruits des compresseurs qui démarraient à intervalle régulier allaient lui permettre de faire son boulot. Il prit les deux broches et il les enfonça dans le trou de serrure. Mipha se pencha au-dessus de son épaule pour voir ce qu'il faisait.

-ça d'l'air compliqué ton truc, dit-elle sur son ton enjoué de princesse.

-euh, Mipha, va donc guetter les alentours pour voir si y'aurait pas quelqu'un qui viendrait.

-d'accord, répondit-elle toute contente.

Elle s'éloigna alors pour se balader un peu dans le couloir du palier, pendant que Lucas procédait à tâtons pour tenter d'ouvrir la porte. _Maudite marde, se dit-il, comment ils font eux autres là pour ouvrir une porte en moins de deux secondes, ça semblait plus facile dans leur vidéo._ Il joua ainsi dans la serrure pendant un bon cinq minutes avant que Mipha ne revienne et ne se place derrière lui.

-et puis ça avance?

Il sursauta.

-ciboulot, gronda-t-il, tu m'as fait le saut, fais-moi plus jamais ça.

Elle lui répondit que par son sourire niais avant de dire :

-euh ça dérange-tu si j'essaye un truc?

Elle mit alors sa main (ou sa nageoire c'est selon) sur la poignée de porte et elle parvint à la tourner.

-quoi, siffla Lucas, elle était même pas barrée?

-on dirait ben, fit triomphalement l'adolescente zora.

Le blondinet regarda alors nerveusement autour de lui avant d'ouvrir discrètement la porte et de pousser Mipha à l'intérieur. Il ferma la porte derrière lui. _Mais quel crétin,_ se dit-il hargneusement, _j'aurais dû le savoir depuis le début que sa porte était barrée, j'aurais pu aller voir chez lui depuis le début!_

 _-_ bon on commence par où? demanda la zora.

-euh, moi je vais vérifier dans sa chambre pis toi vérifie euh ailleurs ok!

-à vos ordres détective Lucas!

-arrête c'est pas drôle!

Ainsi ils se séparèrent, Lucas alla alors dans la chambre du brocanteur pendant que Mipha «fouillait» dans le salon. En entrant dans la chambre, le blondinet remarqua aussitôt que son rival était parti à la hâte, puisque les tiroirs de la commode avaient été grossièrement vidés, le lit n'avait pas été fait, bref c'était le parfait foutoir dans sa chambre. _Presque comme la mienne,_ se dit l'adolescent, _ça va être le fun pour fouiller._ Il n'avait pas grand-chose de suspect dans ce foutoir, mis à part un petit coffret de quartz. Le blondinet prit alors ce coffret dans ses mains. Il était serti de riches motifs en bijoux précieux et le loquet était une croix. Il était bien sûr verrouillé par un petit cadenas en laiton bon marché. Lucas prit alors le coffre et il se dirigea dans le salon où Mipha était en train d'écouter la télévision.

-mais qu'est-c'est que tu fais là, gronda-t-il, ferme ça, on n'est pas supposé d'être là!

-d'accord, chantonna-t-elle en éteignant le téléviseur.

 _Ce qu'elle peut être conne elle,_ se dit Lucas en la voyant s'approcher de lui. Ils se dirigèrent alors vers la table de la cuisine et l'adolescent posa alors le coffret sur la table.

-avant que j'ouvre ça, est-ce que t'as trouvé de quoi?

-pas grand-chose, ria-t-elle, juste une note qu'il adressait à une certaine Amélie.

 _Une autre jeune de 15 ans qu'il voulait se taper ce con,_ se dit l'adolescent, _vivement la trouvaille qui se cache dans le coffre!_

-Hé regarde, dit la zora, le coffret est verrouillé.

-Je sais, répondit sèchement Lucas, maintenant rends-toi utile pis va me trouver de quoi pour péter le cadenas, genre un couteau ou de quoi de même.

Elle se leva et prit alors un petit couteau à oignons dans le bloc à couteau et le tendis à Lucas. Ce dernier l'enfonça alors dans l'espace entre le loquet et l'arceau du cadenas.

-pourquoi est-ce que tu essayes pas de le crocheter, monsieur l'expert, demanda alors Mipha.

-Mipha, gronda Lucas.

Puis le cadenas de fortune finit par rendre l'âme dans un craquement sec, si bien que Lucas faillit échapper le coffret. Après sa maladresse, il reprit le boîtier et il l'ouvrit doucement. À l'intérieur se trouvait un couteau à lame triangulaire de couleur rouge. Sa lame était sertie de motifs rappelant l'emblème de la force de Din.

-ah, ah, fit Lucas en prenant le poignard, c'est ce que je cherchais! J'imagine qui doit utiliser ce couteau-là pour sacrifier ses victimes, heureusement qu'il l'a oublié icitte!

-ouains, tu trouves pas ça bizarre toi qu'il laisse le SEUL objet incriminant derrière lui, dit Mipha sur un ton un peu hautain, c'est comme un tueur qui décide de fuir, mais qui laisse derrière lui l'arme de son crime.

-Franchement Mipha, gronda-t-il, on a là la preuve que c'est UN SORCIER tu comprends, pis comme ça on peut l'arrêter pis le traîner en justice!

-ouains, t'aurais dû dire ça avant de mettre tes empreintes dessus, maintenant c'est toi qu'on va accuser de sorcellerie.

-eh merde!

Il prit alors un linge à vaisselle et il entreprit d'essuyer ses empreintes qu'il avait laissées sur le manche du couteau. Après avoir enveloppé le couteau dans le même linge, il fit signe à sa complice qu'il était prêt à partir et qu'ils avaient tout ce qu'il fallait pour incriminer Esteban. Il avait prévu de livrer le poignard à la police de manière anonyme et expliquer qu'Esteban s'en servait pour faire des rituels proscrits. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse sortir, deux hommes armés firent irruption dans l'appartement. Ils étaient vêtus comme l'escouade tactique de la police et ils portaient un brassard avec la même croix qui servait de verrou au coffret suspect d'Esteban. Ils étaient armés de lourds fusils d'assaut automatique et ils pointaient ces derniers sur Lucas et Mipha.

-Haut les mains! ne bougez plus!

-s'il, s'il vous plaît, geignit alors la zora rouge, tirez pas, je vous en prie!

-mettez-vous à genoux!

Les deux adolescents obtempérèrent et ils se mirent à genoux. Mipha jetait alors de regards noirs à Lucas.

-j'aurais jamais dû te suivre, gronda-t-elle.

Puis ils entendirent alors un rire sarcastique qui provenait du corridor.

-bande d'imbéciles, vous venez juste de nous livrer la dernière pièce de notre plan.

Puis la mystérieuse personne se montra, c'était Vaati.

-non, c'est impossible, glapit Lucas.

-eh oui, tout est possible dans ce monde mon petit, ironisa le sorcier minish, et tu ne sais même pas dans quoi tu t'es embarqué!

-mais de quoi parlez-vous?

-Ah, mais ni plus, ni moins que l'ascension d'Ahriman en tant que dieu ultime... ah zut, il fallait que je m'ouvre la trappe. Dommage, nous n'aurons aucun choix, mais de se débarrasser de vous, vous en savez déjà trop.

Ses deux gardes armés s'approchèrent alors des deux adolescents en dégainant leur pistolet et ils pressèrent le canon sur leur front.

-pitié, ne tirez pas, pleura Mipha, ne tirez pas je vous en prie.

 _C'est ce que je mérite,_ se dit Lucas humblement en attendant le moment où Vaati allait leur ordonner de tirer, _au moins j'aurais essayé._ Puis soudainement Vaati changea alors d'avis.

-non, non, épargnez-les, surtout le petit hylien, ah c'est fou comme il me rappelle celui que mon ancien maître a engagé pour faire le sale boulot de me retrouver.

Ses gardes lui jetèrent un regard interloqué avant d'assener un violent coup de crosse sur le crâne de Mipha qui perdit aussitôt conscience.

-sale monstre, hurla Lucas, vous avez pas...

à son tour, il reçut lui aussi un violent coup sur le crâne et il perdit lui aussi conscience. Pendant ce temps, à des kilomètres de là, sur la nationale 410 Link et Zelda roulaient depuis une bonne heure. Link s'était endormi dans la voiture depuis le départ et maintenant, il s'était réveillé. Il regardait l'immensité des plaines du Nouveau-Hyrule défiler devant ses yeux. Il trouvait que les voitures étaient un moyen de transport assez ennuyeux. On ne pouvait même pas sentir le vent dans ses cheveux quand elle était lancée à pleine vitesse. Il se tourna et il remarqua que Zelda était nerveuse, très nerveuse.

-Hé, Zelda, ça va, t'es nerveuse on dirait, lui demanda-t-il.

-non, je suis pas du tout nerveuse, lui répondit-elle avec un ton presque hargneux.

-Tu sais, lui répondit l'adolescent, moi quand je suis nerveux, je mets toujours un peu de musique, ça m'aide à me détendre.

-ah oui, répondit-elle, faisons ça d'abord!

Elle fit alors apparaître son cellulaire dans sa main droite, elle le brancha dans la console du véhicule et elle le tendit à Link.

-Allez, dit-elle sur un ton un peu démoniaque en voyant que Link regardait les titres de sa bibliothèque musicale avec curiosité, fais-toi plaisir!

Il fit défiler les titres devant ses yeux. _Pleins de groupes que je connais pas, hum difficile de choisir, elle m'avait dit qu'elle écoutait du métal elle là, mais quant à moi y'a pas meilleur que SOAD. Ok j'vas essayer avec «Time takes us all»._ Il appuya alors sur le titre et il fut surpris par sa brutalité. En le voyant faire, Zelda éclata de rire.

-oh boy, t'as jamais écouté ça toi dans ta vie, du VRAI métal.

-C'est tellement brutal, jubila Link en se laissant absorber par la musique de Zelda, j'aime tellement ça.

-Hé, hé, hé, un autre qui passe du côté obscur!

-t'en a combien des chansons comme ça?

-une bonne centaine, pourquoi?

-j'espère qu'on pourra toutes les écouter!

Elle sourit alors sans quitter les yeux de la route.

-ouains, t'as raison ça détend la musique.

Elle monta alors le son au maximum et ils roulèrent ainsi sur la nationale 410. Ils arrivèrent à Bourg-Clocher aux environs de l'après-midi, Zelda suivait les indications du GPS pour arriver à destination. Ils traversèrent le chaos du centre-ville vers 13 heures. Link regardait l'immensité des gratte-ciels et étrangement ça lui rappelait la ville de Lanelle. _On est la même chose que ces robots-là, esclaves des divs, et on attend notre heure avant de tomber dans leurs ténèbres._ Ils s'arrêtèrent dans une station-service du centre-ville et Zelda fit le plein avant de repartir en direction du 1330 rue Dunant, là où Lucas habitait. Ils arrivèrent dans le petit quartier tranquille où Lucas habitait aux environs de 14 heures.

-bon on arrive bientôt, fit la jeune sorcière, tu veux que je me stationne où?

-oh euh, mets-toi dans l'entrée je pense pas que ça dérange.

Elle arriva alors au 1330, et elle se gara dans l'entrée, juste derrière la voiture de Clémence. Ils débarquèrent de l'Audi et Link alla sonner à la porte. Il entendit alors les bruits caractéristiques d'une personne qui vient répondre à la porte. Lorsque sa tante ouvrit, elle fut très surprise de voir son neveu à la porte.

-euh salut, dit-il maladroitement en voyant la surprise totale de sa tante.

-douce déesse, Link, je m'attendais pas à vraiment pas à te voir débarquer chez moi! qu'est-c'est que tu viens faire chez nous?

-oh longue histoire, répondit-il en se grattant la nuque.

-et c'est qui la fille qui est avec toi?

-c'est Zelda

-ah d'accord, rentrez donc, on va en jaser dans le salon.

Clémence leur intima alors de rentrer. Ils se dirigèrent alors dans le salon. C'était un salon des plus normal pour cette petite banlieue. Un téléviseur de dimension modeste posé sur un petit meuble, une table à café où il y avait un petit arsenal de télécommandes une pour le câble, une pour la télévision elle-même, une pour le lecteur Blue-Ray et une dernière pour le système de son, que Clémence se servait quasiment jamais. Les deux adolescents s'assirent alors sur le canapé en cuir noir et la tante de Link s'assit sur la causeuse. Elle lui posa alors toute sorte de questions sur sa vie en général. Comment ça avait été avec la chevauchée céleste, comment il s'était remis de la mort de Tetra et comment ça allait avec Zelda.

-donc comment ça va avec Zelda, Nicholas m'avait dit que tu la trouvais pas pire. Est-ce que vous êtes en couple vous deux maintenant?

-euh, c'est compliqué, lui répondit l'adolescent mal à l'aise, en tout cas, faut que je lui laisse un peu de temps.

-ah d'accord, mais je suis fière de toi, tu as quand même réussit à faire ton deuil de ton amie sans que ça te fasse trop mal.

Il hocha de la tête et il jeta un regard nerveux à Zelda. Elle avait une drôle de mine. Elle était songeuse, comme si elle pensait à son avenir après avoir empêché Ahriman de faire son gros coup, comme si elle était en train de penser à former un éventuel couple avec le chevalier, mais d'un autre côté elle ne voulait pas trop aller vite, surtout après avoir réalisé qu'Esteban était un hypocrite. Puis Clémence changea alors de sujet.

-dis-moi Link, comment ça se fait que t'ai décidé de voyager jusqu'à chez moi, je suis curieuse, me semble c'est pas tous les célestiers qui peuvent se payer une sortie hors de Célesbourg.

-Ben euhm, c'est compliqué à expliquer, fit Link sur un ton mal à l'aise.

-Si on est venu, madame Forester, coupa alors Zelda, c'est qu'on est en mission pour sauver le monde!

-oh là, là, reprit Clémence l'air abasourdi, attends c'est pour ça que t'es venu Link?

-genre?

-l'idée, reprit alors Zelda, c'est qu'on est à la recherche de trois poignards qui pourraient nous permettre de détruire un démon plus ancien que le monde, j'ai nommé; Ahriman. Lui il projette ni plus ni moins que de nous plonger dans son courroux, pis on sera comme une partie intégrante de lui, sauf si on parvient à mettre la main sur les trois poignards sacrés que j'ai mentionnés.

-et en quoi je peux vous être utile?

-Ben il faudrait qu'on parle à Lucas, si possible, on a des choses à lui demander sur Esteban Alighieri.

-oh dommage, il est parti avec son amie Mipha pour se baigner au lac Hylia.

Link vit aussitôt l'expression de Zelda changer, elle semblait très déçue.

-mais maintenant que vous le dites là, Lucas on dirait qu'il est obsédé justement par un gars qui s'appelle Esteban justement depuis que son amie Arielle est portée disparue. Des fois j'ai comme l'impression qui est pas en train de se baigner, mais qu'il doit plus être chez ce Esteban en train de gosser dans son appartement pour trouver quelconque bébelle pour l'incriminer de quelque chose.

Link leva les sourcils d'un air triomphant. _Le connaissant, il doit sûrement être chez Esteban en train de faire des petites fouilles lui là!_

 _-_ euh, matante, tu l'as tu vu à matin partir avec son costume de bain, si vraiment il partait pour se baigner lui là?

-attends, non (elle se raidit alors pour prendre une mine contrariée) ah le p'tit maudit, il doit être chez lui là, je lui avais pourtant dit de plus jamais remettre les pieds là, il m'écoute jamais!

Il vit alors Zelda prendre une mine joyeuse, du moins ses yeux. Ils trahissaient son envie de revoir celui qu'elle avait aimé et Link avait l'impression que la fille pathétique qu'il avait rencontrée en Rostanie et qui s'habillait avec une vieille loque n'était pas tout à fait morte au fond d'elle.

-est-ce que tu sais où il habite, Esteban ? demanda alors Zelda sur une petite voix remplie d'espoir.

-Je sais pas trop, mais j'ai entendu de la police qu'il habitait le 888 rue de l'abbaye, mais je suis pas sûre à cent pour cent.

-d'accord, fit Zelda sur un ton déterminé et léger, c'est tout ce qui nous fallait, merci beaucoup.

Puis elle se leva et elle se dirigea vers la porte et Link la suivit à son tour.

-heille, tu vas où Zel, attends-moi.

-ben faut qu'on aille chez Esteban, on va trouver nos réponses là-bas!

-vous partez déjà, fit Clémence.

Link n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre que Zelda était déjà montée dans l'Audi de son père et elle avait mis le moteur en marche.

-oh si vous trouvez Lucas là-bas, ramenez-le-moi, faut que j'y parle à lui là!

-d'accord, lui répondit Link en montant dans la voiture.

Zelda programma la nouvelle destination dans le GPS et elle mit la marche arrière. Link la regardait d'un mauvais œil, elle semblait beaucoup trop enthousiaste maintenant. Son regard pétillait d'impatience. _On dirait que la fille pathétique qu'elle était est en train de revenir en force, Zelda s'il te plaît, je te tends la main, prends-la pis lâche ce crétin d'Esteban!_

-Zelda n'oublie pas qu'on est à la recherche du 3e couteau là.

Elle ne répondit pas et elle se contenta de monter le volume de la musique. Arrivé à un feu rouge, Link le baissa aussitôt avant de la regarder droit dans les yeux (ou du moins de lui adresser un regard sérieux vu qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter les yeux de la route).

-Écoute Zel, tu sais aussi bien que moi que Esteban ne te mérite même pas, donc si mettons, je dis bien si, mettons on le voit, dis-lui juste bonjour, pis essaye de t'en distancer progressivement, je veux surtout pas que tu redeviennes celle que j'ai connue en arrivant à Rostam.

Il vit alors que ses paroles firent mouche. Son regard prit un ton plus sérieux et un peu honteux, comme si elle regrettait d'avoir eu de l'enthousiasme à retrouver un type qui ne faisait que jouer un rôle.

-désolé, dit-elle, c'est juste que ça fait deux ans que je l'ai pas vu pis... j'aurais tellement aimé que ce que Sephid a dit soit pas vrai.

-si c'était faux, reprit Link avec un ton compatissant, il serait revenu de son «pèlerinage» pas mal plus vite.

 _-oui, mais ça me fait mal de devoir le laisser partir comme ça,_ disaient ses yeux.

-tsé moi j'vas toujours être là pour toi.

-ouains.

Puis ils roulèrent en silence jusqu'à l'appartement d'Esteban. Elle se gara alors dans le stationnement pour visiteur et ils descendirent du véhicule. Fay les accompagnait.

-Dame Zelda, dit-elle, ce sera une dure épreuve de revoir celui qui vous a renié ainsi, mais je tiens à vous dire de rester forte.

-merci, Fay, soupira-t-elle en entrant dans l'appartement.

-bon, Clémence nous a pas dit dans quel appartement il restait lui là, fit Link, Fay j'vas avoir besoin de ta détection!

-avec plaisir maître!

Ils montèrent alors jusqu'au dernier étage (le quatrième) et Fay s'arrêta devant une porte, le numéro 420.

-Bon et bien, allons-y, soupira Zelda.

Elle cogna alors à la porte et au premier coup, elle s'entre-ouvrit. L'adolescent la vit alors pousser un soupir de soulagement, en fait il sentait qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à affronter ce démon. Ils pénétrèrent alors à l'intérieur de l'habitation.

-Lucas où c'est que tu te caches, dit Link

Aucune réponse.

-Maître, rajouta alors Fay, je sens une grande énergie, celle du poignard de la force, sauf que malheureusement il n'est plus ici.

Il vit alors que Zelda était en train de regarder la table. Il y avait un coffret posé dessus et au sol, près du salon, se trouvait une note. Elle prit alors la note et elle la lut, mais elle s'arrêta qu'aux premiers mots et elle laissa échapper un douloureux gémissement. Elle s'assit alors sur une chaise et Link vit alors des larmes se former sous ses yeux.

-Zelda ça va?

-c'est, c'est donc vrai, il, il ne m'aimait pas. Il, il en aime une, une autre.

-je sais, lui répondit Link, ce gars-là te méritait pas pantoute!

Elle se leva alors et elle serra Link fort dans ses bras.

-mais toi au moins, tu m'apprécies non?

-oui, Zelda, je, je serais toujours là pour toi, dit-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

-maître, coupa Fay, je crois que cette lettre contient des informations pertinentes pour notre mission, il est écrit : _chère Amélie, si tu trouves cette note, c'est que je suis parti loin d'ici, à Cocorico, je ne veux..._

en entendant ces mots, Zelda se mit à sangloter de plus belle.

-Fay, arrête ok, coupa alors Link.

-bien maître. Mais je tiens à dire que selon mes calculs il y a de fortes chances que Esteban soit à Cocorico en ce moment et qu'il possède des informations importantes sur le 3e poignard.

-Ce, ce salaud sait peut-être où Ils ont emmené mes parents.

-oui dame Zelda, acquiesça Fay, aussi il doit y avoir de forte chance qu'il possède des informations sur ça aussi.

Elle se libéra alors de l'emprise de Link et elle regarda honteusement au sol avant de dire :

-je, j'ai assez perdu de temps icitte, faut qu'on se rende à Cocorico.

-ok Zel, moi je te suis fait qu'on y va!

Tous les deux sortirent alors de l'appartement d'Esteban sous les yeux du concierge Randall. Ce dernier leur lança un regard suspicieux. Ils étaient déjà loin lorsque le concierge avait appelé l'abbé pour l'opération qui allait se dérouler à Cocorico. Pendant ce temps, Lucas reprenait connaissance. Il reprenait progressivement ses esprits. Il entendait un tic-tac d'horloge. Il ouvrit les yeux au prix d'un douloureux effort. Le ciel était étrangement rouge comme le crépuscule, sauf qu'il n'y avait aucun soleil qui enflammait l'horizon de l'azur. Il sentit alors contre son visage une texture qui rappelait celle d'un plancher de bois, sauf que c'était de la pierre volcanique. Il se leva alors et il regarda autour de lui. Il se trouvait sur une sorte de volcan céleste qui flottait dans les airs. _Je suis où moi là, se dit-il, c'est bizarre comme endroit, est-ce que je suis mort?_ Il regarda alors en bas et il vit que de la noirceur. C'était si sombre qu'on aurait dit les ténèbres de l'enfer. Il s'avança alors sur cette montagne. Il l'escalada jusqu'à rencontrer une passerelle de rubis qui flottait au-dessus d'un cratère de lave bouillante. Il regarda alors à sa gauche et il vit qu'Esteban était là lui aussi. _Mais qu'est-c'est que ce monstre fait là?!_ Il essaya de l'interpeller, mais il ne répondait pas, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il remarqua qu'il semblait loin et tout près à la fois, comme s'il n'était qu'une sorte d'illusion. Son regard se tourna alors vers le bassin de lave qui bouillonnait maintenant à gros bouillon. Une sorte de sentiment de paix et de crainte commença à l'envahir. Soudain, une divinité en sortit, c'était Din. Elle était large et elle portait une robe de lave. Ses cheveux brûlaient telles des flammes ardentes. Lucas remarqua alors sur ses bras de drôles de plaques de magma, comme si elle était en train de se faire ronger par une étrange maladie. La vue de ces plaques créa en lui un immense sentiment de répulsion pour la divinité. Elle le regarda alors lui et Esteban d'un regard détendu avant de dire :

-bienvenu, mes petits champions du destin!

Le blondinet trouvait qu'elle avait une voix robotique et lointaine, comme un poste de radio.

-je suis où moi, lui demanda alors Lucas.

-Tu es dans l'empyrée, Lucas, dans mon domaine, et je suis Din la déesse du feu et de la force. Tu sais c'est très rare que j'y reçois des âmes vivantes.

-et qu'est-c'est que vous nous voulez à moi et à... lui là?

-Tu sais, moi je déteste la fraude, ce n'est que pour la faible et les lâches et vu que vous êtes deux à vous disputer mon poignard céleste, eh bien, je vais vous tester.

-mais c'est quoi l'épreuve?

La déesse du feu ne répondit pas tout de suite et elle se mit à chantonner.

 _-deux cœurs purs viennent_

 _deux cœurs purs se disputent ma force_

 _deux cœurs, mais seulement qu'une lame._

 _L'un d'eux est le vrai, l'autre est n'est que fraude_

 _le vrai se verra accorder ma grâce_

 _l'autre sera puni par la mort!_

 _-Q_ uoi, non, glapit l'adolescent sous le coup de la peur, je veux pas mourir, je suis pas une fraude!

- _allez mes enfants, accomplissez votre devoir!_

Puis la vision du volcan s'évanouit alors. Le bruit de lave fut remplacé par celui du tic-tac de l'horloge et le volcan commença à prendre la forme de barreaux de prison. Lucas se réveilla alors dans une cellule de prison. Il était couché à plat ventre sur le sol. Il entendait toujours ce tic-tac agressant, le son de l'horloge qui émiette le temps.

-nouvelles internationales; une nouvelle maladie fait son apparition en république d'Yhrazie ainsi qu'au Kalkahbad. Les symptômes bien qu'impressionnant semblent être bénins...

L'adolescent se leva aux prix d'un douloureux mal de tête. Il ouvrit les yeux, mais il ne vit rien, tout était si embrouillé. _Oh, ma tête, j'ai tellement mal. Mes lunettes sont où mes lunettes?_ Il tâtonna alors le sol pour tomber sur une forme familière, celle de ses lunettes. Il les enfila et il se retourna alors, il se trouvait dans un poste de police qui semblait visiblement abandonné. Il vit alors une banderole où il y avait l'insigne du corps de police de la ville. Il se trouvait maintenant à Cocorico. Il regarda alors plus attentivement la pièce dans laquelle il était. Au centre, il y avait une grande cellule (celle des saoulons) qui avait deux pensionnaires, un homme et une femme. À sa droite la cellule était habitée par un cadavre rongé par les mouches. Il semblait être là depuis quelques jours à en voir son état. Il était recouvert de cloques qui suintaient un liquide noir. Et comme si ce n'était pas assez, il avait écrit un message avec le liquide noir sur les murs de sa cellule. _Ils ont mis quelque chose dans l'eau! Le gouvernement nous ment!_ Et à sa gauche se trouvait Mipha. Elle avait l'air boudeuse et lui jetait des petits regards noirs. Dans sa cellule à lui se trouvait un lavabo sur lequel était posé du savon en barre. _Mais qu'est-c'est que je fais icitte moi, pourquoi on m'a enfermé?_

-... Le centre des maladies contagieuses d'Hyrule (CMCH) dit qu'il n'y a pas lieu de s'inquiéter, la maladie se traite facilement grâce à un traitement d'antibiotique courant qu'on retrouve facilement à la pharmacie. Maintenant les nouvelles du sport...

-Ça y est, rajouta alors un homme, ils ont déjà commencé.

Pendant ce temps, dans un restaurant banal, dans un village banal en bordure de la nationale 610, Zelda et Link s'étaient arrêtés pour souper. Ils avaient roulé sans arrêt depuis maintenant trois heures et ils avaient faim. Ils avaient décidé d'aller au Snack-bar Chez Raymond. L'endroit était plein de camionneurs, de familles de touristes et d'adolescents du coin qui venaient passer du bon temps avec leurs amis qui travaillaient dans l'établissement.

-bon on prend quoi, demanda alors Zelda

-je sais ben pas, lui répondit le chevalier en sirotant son Goron's Dew, prends c'que tu veux pis j'vas prendre la même affaire que toi

-d'accord, une pizza toute garnie à deux, ça te tente?

-enweille donc!

Puis la serveuse arriva. Elle prit leur commande et elle leur indiqua que ce serait prêt dans 15 minutes. Lorsqu'elle fut partie, Zelda plongea alors dans ses réflexions. Elle regardait les autres adolescents qui étaient là. _Maintenant, j'ai enfin d'l'air d'une adolescente normale. J'ai pu l'air de la désespérée que j'étais autre fois. Je crois que n'importe qui qui nous regarderait en ce moment pourrait penser qu'on est juste un couple normal d'adolescents sans histoire. Pis Link, il a tellement été gentil avec moi aujourd'hui, je le trouve pas mal mieux qu'Esteban._ Puis son regard se tourna vers Link qui regardait au loin par la fenêtre. Puis la serveuse finit enfin par arriver avec le repas. Elle posa la pizza au centre de la table et elle servit les deux adolescents.

-bon appétit les jeunes, dit-elle jovialement avant de retourner à ses affaires de serveuse.

En entendant ça, elle eut l'impression que la serveuse s'adressait à eux comme s'il s'agissait d'un couple. Elle regarda alors Link et elle eut subitement des papillons dans le ventre à mesure qu'elle scrutait ses traits. _Oh mon doux, il, il est tellement charmant, pis tellement beau... non Zelda arrête, ne fais pas de lui ton deuxième Esteban, faut que tu apprennes de tes erreurs, mais d'un côté, il est tellement mignon._

-eh maudit que ç'a d'l'air bon ça, fit Link en regardant la pizza.

Puis il regarda Zelda qui le regardait en faisant un petit sourire niais.

-Zelda, ça va, lui demanda-t-il presque en riant.

-oui, oui, répondit-elle, c'est juste que... tu trouve pas qu'on ressemble beaucoup à un couple d'ados normaux là?

-Ben euh, un peu pourquoi?

-non c'est que ça m'est passé par la tête tout un coup.

Puis elle attaqua alors sa pointe.

-mais Zelda, fit alors Link en rougissant à vue d'œil, est-ce que, est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose pour moi?

La jeune sorcière le regarda alors d'un air perplexe.

-Je te considère comme mon ami maintenant, comme un de mes meilleurs, vraiment, dit-elle sur un ton franc, t'as été le seul à me tendre la main pis à m'aider à aller de l'avant. Mes parents m'aidaient, mais toi on dirait que tu as quelque chose de spécial qui m'a fait réveiller.

-ah d'accord, répondit-il sur un ton un peu déçu comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui avoue des sentiments plus profonds.

Il eut un moment de silence profond avant que Zelda décide de briser la glace en parlant d'autres choses, de choses normales. Link retrouva son sourire et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien et surtout de ce qu'ils allaient faire après avoir vaincu Ahriman. Ils le savaient, leur mission touchait maintenant à sa fin. Il ne restait plus qu'un poignard et un porteur à trouver et ensuite, ils pourraient exaucer le vœu du salut et ainsi sauver le monde des ténèbres et vivre une existence normale. Ils finirent leur repas et la moniale paya la note et ils partirent alors vers le stationnement pour continuer leur route vers Cocorico.

-Zelda, demanda alors le chevalier sur un ton plein d'espoir, est-ce que tu penses qu'après tout ça on, on va être un couple?

-je sais pas, dit-elle en ayant une mine songeuse.

-je comprends, soupira alors le chevalier, je, j'me suis illusionné trop vite, quand je t'ai vue pour la première fois j'ai eut l'impression de me voir en toi pis, non rien.

-C'est vrai, moi aussi je me suis vue un peu en toi.

Elle regarda alors au sol avant de dire :

-j'vas y penser

Link acquiesça alors et tous les deux montèrent dans la voiture et ils prirent la direction de Cocorico pour l'étape finale de leur quête de justice.

* * *

 **et voilà le chapitre 2-17, le 2-18 va arriver sans faute (c'est ben ce qu'on verra) dans deux semaines le vendredi et je suis pas mal sûr qu'il va être pas mal moins long que les précédents!**


	40. Chapitre 2-18: hantons la chapelle

**nous voici au chapitre 2-18, le chapitre où enfin Zelda peut confronter ses démons et ou la bataille entre Esteban et Lucas peut vraiment commencer... qui gagnera?**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38: hantons la chapelle**

Les deux adolescents roulaient vers Cocorico depuis plus de deux heures, et la nuit était tombée. Zelda avait réduit sa vitesse pour mieux voir les embûches de la nuit. Il n'y avait pas grand monde sur la route mise à part eux. Link avait appuyé sa tête dans sa main et il était accoté contre la porte-passager. Il somnolait. Zelda quant à elle avait peur, peur du futur, peur d'elle même. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait peu ou pas du tout changée, elle s'était certes libérée d'Esteban, mais elle se sentait maintenant aller vers Link, de la même façon qu'elle est allée vers Esteban. Elle savait que ses faiblesses allaient la conduire à sa perte si elle tombait à nouveau sur son ancien ami. Ahriman ou même le culte allaient utiliser cette faiblesse contre elle et elle en avait peur. Elle regarda Link rapidement et elle eut honte d'elle même. _Je suis juste une maudite princesse trop gâtée, faudrait que je sois plus indépendante des autres... je, je suis en train de faire de Link mon 2e Esteban._ Elle lâcha alors un soupir de honte.

-ça va-tu, lui demanda l'adolescent.

-je, oui, ça va je suis juste nerveuse, je sais toujours pas ce qui m'attend là-bas à Cocorico.

Puis quelque chose détourna son attention. Ils arrivaient à la hauteur d'un barrage militaire, ou du moins ce qui en restait. Il y avait des corps de soldats qui jonchaient la route et les deux camions qui bloquaient la route avaient été déplacés, juste assez pour laisser passer une berline comme celle qu'ils conduisaient. Zelda s'arrêta alors à 10 mètres du barrage et elle arrêta le moteur. Elle et Link débarquèrent pour examiner la scène. En regardant de plus près les cadavres, elle remarqua qu'ils étaient couverts de cloques qui suintaient un liquide noir. En les voyant, la moniale ne put réprimer un haut-le-cœur.

-Ils semblent avoir été contaminés par quelque chose, ajouta soudainement Fay, ça me ressemble beaucoup à la maladie qui a ravagé la population de chacal et ensuite la population humaine de l'île de Coridaï.

-on, on va s'en tenir loin, firent les deux adolescents en cœur.

-halte, fit alors un mystérieux inconnu, qu'est-c'est que vous faites icitte, c'est une zone de quarantaine, personne ne doit s'en approcher!

Puis il se montra alors, ça semblait être un policier. La noirceur de la nuit couvrait son visage, mais on voyait un œil rouge luire dans les ténèbres de la nuit.

-je peux voir vos permis de conduire jeune gent?

Zelda lui jeta alors un regard suspicieux, comme si elle avait déjà vu ce type quelque part il n'y a pas longtemps.

-vos permis, répéta-t-il en dégainant son pistolet.

En voyant le canon de l'arme luire sous l'éclat de la lune, l'adolescente obtempéra. Elle tendit alors son permis de conduire au policier. Il regarda le bout de plastique de manière nonchalante avant de le lancer dans le fausset.

-Désolé, jeune sorcière, mais ton permis est loin d'être légal, va falloir que je t'embarque!

-mais, mais, geignit-elle, j'essayais seulement de sauver mes parents!

-ouains, c'est vrai, rajouta alors Link, laissez-nous donc tranquilles!

-toi aussi tu veux en rajouter, mon petit chevalier, fit l'agent de la paix en s'approchant de l'adolescent.

Il fit alors un petit geste de la main et le chevalier tomba raide mort.

-Non, hurla Zelda, nooon, t'avais pas le droit!

-allez petite coquine, c'est le temps que je t'emmène voir quelqu'un de spécial!

Il lui passa alors les menottes et ils traversèrent le barrage là où attendait la voiture de police. Les gyrophares étaient allumés ainsi que la lampe du plafonnier du véhicule. Dans le siège arrière, il y avait un cadavre de femme qui avait la même allure que les militaires. Le policier ouvrit alors la porte et il sortit le cadavre de la voiture.

-allez dégage, salope, dit-il, ton travail est accompli maintenant!

Le corps de la femme tomba alors sur le sol dans un bruit mou. La moniale remarqua alors que le ventre du cadavre avait explosé puisqu'il ne restait pratiquement rien de son abdomen. Le policier la fit alors asseoir à la même place que le corps et il claqua violemment la porte du véhicule. L'intérieur empestait la mort et Zelda toussait abondamment à cause de la puanteur. Le policier lança alors sa calotte à l'intérieur du véhicule, révélant ainsi son identité, c'était Vaati.

-alors comme on se retrouve petite coquine, dit-il en prenant place dans le siège conducteur.

Elle ne répondit que par un râle triste et colérique et le sorcier minish appuya alors sur le champignon. Le moteur de la voiture de police vrombit de manière totalement absurde avant d'accélérer démesurément. Vaati roulait maintenant à plus de deux cent kilomètres à l'heure et il manquait souvent de heurter des obstacles qui jonchaient la route; véhicule abandonné, chevreuils, morceau de carcasse de véhicule. La moniale remarqua que le chemin montait dans les montagnes puisque le sorcier avait baissé sa vitesse, mais il roulait toujours aussi vite. La pente se stabilisa et ils prirent un virage qui contournait un piton rocheux. Vaati négocia le virage à une vitesse telle que la tête de Zelda se fracassa contre la vitre et elle sentait maintenant le sang couler sur sa tempe gauche. Les pneus crissèrent dans le gravier de l'accotement et on entendait le parechoc arrière grincer sur le garde-fou. Puis Vaati appuya à nouveau sur l'accélérateur et l'adolescente fut plaquée contre le siège arrière. Ils arrivèrent finalement à Cocorico en passant par la rue principale. Vaati fit un autre dérapage sur la rue du Goron si bien que Zelda embrassa avec sa tête l'autre section du siège arrière. Elle n'eut à peine le temps de se redresser que le sorcier Minish écrasait la pédale de frein si bien que son visage alla s'étamper dans le grillage qui sépare le conducteur du prisonnier. Elle geignit de douleur et elle remarqua que son nez saignait abondamment.

-on est arrivé, fit alors Vaati en débarquant du véhicule, alors tu as apprécié le voyage.

-non!

-oh tu saignes, fit le minish en ouvrant la porte arrière, je connais quelqu'un qui rêverait de soigner tes blessures, tu sais!

Il la saisit alors par le collet et il la força à avancer. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour voir qu'elle était à l'entré d'une chapelle. Le minish pointait son pistolet dans son dos et elle sentait qu'il avait envie d'aller plus bas avec le canon de son arme. En entrant dans l'église, elle vit aussitôt Hosmund. Il avait ses habits de cérémonie et il semblait préparer des outils ou quelque chose du genre. Lorsque la porte se referma, il se retourna et il vint à leur rencontre.

-alors, pathétique vers de terre, tu l'as ramené?

-oui mon seigneur, conformément aux ordres d'Ahriman!

-et il fallait que tu commettes encore une gaffe, déjà que tu nous ramènes ce garçon-là, le petit Forester pour assouvir tes bas instincts de revanchard, mais là, regarde-la, son nez est cassé, le seigneur noir t'avait clairement indiqué de la ramener en un seul morceau.

-désolé, votre majesté!

-Sors d'ici, incapable, et vas préparer l'exécution des Gucci!

 _Mes parents sont ici,_ songea alors Zelda, _pis ils sont en vie, mais pour combien de temps ?_

Puis l'abbé se tourna alors vers son ancien élève.

-viens-là mon enfant, dit-il de son ton réconfortant, je vais te soigner avant le rituel!

Il mit alors son index sur le nez de Zelda et elle ressentit un étrange picotement et le saignement arrêta. Une fois chose faite, Hosmund l'amena alors dans la cave de l'église, plus précisément dans le placard à hosties. Il la poussa alors à l'intérieur avant de verrouiller la porte.

-Mon neveu est supposé arriver dans quelques minutes, tu dois sûrement avoir hâte de le revoir n'est-ce pas?

-non je le déteste, gronda-t-elle au travers de la porte.

-Ha, ha, ha, c'est ce qu'on va voir!

Puis elle l'entendit s'en aller. Elle examina alors sa cellule. Les murs étaient couverts de glyphes anti-téléportation et anti-magie, impossible de s'échapper en usant de la magie. Il fallait donc qu'elle attende. _J'ai peur,_ se dit-elle _, qu'est-c'est qui vont me faire, est-ce que je suis prête à revoir Esteban, je je suis faite!_ Elle attendit une vingtaine de minutes avant d'entendre à nouveau du bruit. Cette fois c'était des pas lourds qui faisaient trembler toute la bâtisse ainsi qu'une voix qu'elle reconnaîtrait entre mille. _Francesco,_ songea-t-elle, _il, il est avec son fils._ Elle sentit alors s'agiter en elle la fille pathétique qu'elle voulait faire mourir. _Oui, oui, oui, Esteban est de retour,_ glapissait-elle gaiement, _je vais enfin revoir mon amour, mon prince charmant, mon petit sorcier adoré! Il est venu nous délivrer!_ Elle essayait tant bien que mal de calmer ce petit démon qui retrouvait alors toute sa puissance dévastatrice en elle. _Non arrête, ce n'est pas celui qu'on a aimé, c'est un monstre, un hypocrite, il ne nous a jamais aimés!_ Elle entendit le verrou de la porte s'agiter, ainsi que son cœur qui battait la chamade. Elle luttait pour faire taire la petite Zelda pathétique qui chantonnait le retour de l'hypocrite. Elle luttait contre elle même, contre ce démon. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, révélant Francesco et son fils. Elle remarqua qu'il avait pas mal changé et ça excitait la petite princesse navrante qui n'avait que pour seule envie d'aller lui sauter dans les bras et de l'embrasser langoureusement. Mais elle remarqua aussi un regard de honte dans ses yeux, comme s'il n'avait pas du tout envie d'être à ses côtés en ce moment. _Sephid avait raison sur toute la ligne, il ne m'aimait pas, peu importe, je peux me passer de lui, je peux lui rendre la pareille!_

-Gâre c'est qui que j'te rapporte ma p'tit bâtarde, ironisa Francesco.

Il donna une petite tape amicale dans le dos de son fils avant de refermer la porte.

-bonnes retrouvailles, eh, eh, eh!

Puis l'ours s'en alla, laissant son fils seul avec Zelda. Elle le dévisagea un long moment d'un air hargneux.

-salut, dit-il sur un ton gêné

elle ne répondit pas, elle se contenait de le regarder de son air hargneux. _Il ne te mérite même pas, c'est rien qu'un hypocrite!_ Elle regarda alors son ancien ami s'asseoir sur une vieille caisse d'hosties. Il semblait toujours aussi honteux. Il poussa alors un grand soupir avant de dire :

-Zelda, je suis tellement désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps.

-ah ouains, dit-elle sur un ton sceptique et grincheux, t'es désolé?

-J'aurais tellement aimé ça être avec toi ces deux dernières années, mais je ne pouvais pas, je...

-tu pouvais pas hein? dit-elle en haussant le ton, espèce d'hypocrite!

-je ne suis pas un hypocrite, dit-il, je, je voulais juste te protéger.

-Me, me protéger? gronda-t-elle avec fureur, ah, mais t'es pire que ce je pensais! T'es l'empereur des hypocrites toi!

-mais c'est quoi ton problème?

-mon problème, aboya-t-elle, c'est que durant ces deux années-là, j'me suis couverte de ridicule pour toi, j'ai porté ta vieille toge d'oblat comme une vieille doudou en pensant que tu m'aimais! J'ai fait des, des choses que je regrette en pensant que ton amour était inconditionnel, pis tout ça pour me faire dire que tu m'as jamais aimé pis que tu jouais juste un rôle pour que je puisse vivre un semblant de bonheur dans cette communauté d'imbécile heureux.

-Ben non, ben non! Je t'aimais pour de vrai!

-ah oui, alors explique-moi donc, c'est qui Amélie? Hein? Pourquoi elle, pourquoi pas moi?

-ben c'est juste que, je, je...

-tu faisais semblant depuis le début! Tu m'as jamais aimé! Tu disais que j'étais belle, tu disais que j'étais différente, mais en fait tu t'en foutais comme tout le reste qu'on a vécu ensemble! T'es comme tous les autres garçons du village, tu aimes les grosses poilues qui ont autant sinon plus de poil que toi!

-c'est faux, arrête, elle te ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau!

-Espèce de menteur, gronda Zelda, au moins est-ce qu'elle embrassait bien cette conne! Hein elle embrassait mieux que moi c'est ça!

-Arrête ça Zelda, arrête de dire des niaiseries!

-mais au moins Link lui, il est honnête avec moi, il m'aime pour ce que je suis, contrairement à toi!

Le visage d'Esteban se raidit.

-mais qu'est-c'est que je t'ai fait pour que tu te mettes à aimer un idiot pareil, c'est un Löftwing, le pire spécimen d'être humain qu'on peut trouver. Il, il est tellement désespéré qu'il prend toute les filles qui lui donnent un peu d'attention comme sa mère, pis sans oublier qui arrête pas de s'apitoyer sur son sort comme un gros bébé gâté! C'est rien qu'une épave, laisse-le!

-Tu ne le connais même pas, rugit Zelda, il a souffert dans sa vie! Il n'a jamais eu de famille dans sa vie, il l'a toute perdue quand il était jeune, pis y'a pas longtemps, notre soi-disant seigneur lui a pris sa meilleure amie! S'il souffre, c'est à cause de VOUS.

Elle brisa alors ses menottes sous le coup de la colère et elle pointa ses mains vers Esteban qui s'était déplacé vers la porte.

-non, non, non Zelda arrête, je, je le pensais pas vraiment, laisse-moi t'expliquer...

-Maintenant c'est à votre tour, vous allez tous payer pour avoir détruit nos vies!

Elle concentra alors toute sa force sur Esteban qui fut projeté sur la porte à grande vitesse, si bien qu'elle sortit de ses gonds. Il gisait contre la porte, à moitié conscient, elle le regarda plus attentivement avant de lui cracher au visage.

-crétin d'Alighieri!

Elle sortit alors de la cave d'un air assuré et elle fut aussi tôt interceptée par Hosmund.

-où crois-tu aller comme ça, lui demanda-t-il d'un ton sec, le rituel n'est encore prêt!

Elle ne lui répondit seulement qu'en lui lançant des éclairs de ses mains. L'abbé fut paralysé et elle en profita pour lui faire une technique de répulsion magique qui le projeta sur la porte qui menait à la cage d'escalier. Elle le rejoignit avant de le prendre par le collet et de le lancer sur une pile de tables pour les cérémonies de l'église. Elle le regarda agoniser un moment avant de remonter au rez-de-chaussée. Elle vit aussitôt Francesco qui avait une mine étonnée, il lança alors un de ses pouvoirs pour l'arrêter, mais elle fut plus rapide. Elle lui lança alors un pouvoir de préhension télékinétique qui l'arrêta net. Elle le souleva difficilement du sol en lui jetant des regards haineux.

-Je vais détruire votre héritage, aboya-t-elle sur un ton frôlant la folie, je vais tout détruire!

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse exécuter l'ours, elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête et elle lâcha prise.

-non, impossible, je.

Elle tituba un moment avant de s'effondrer.

-bien joué Esteban, fit Hosmund en voyant Zelda inerte sur le sol.

Pendant ce temps, dans le poste de police de Cocorico, Lucas essayait de trouver un plan pour s'échapper. C'était maintenant la nuit et entre temps, il avait fait connaissance de Ralph Gucci et d'Isabella Stiener. Ils lui avaient expliqué qu'ils avaient été capturés par l'Ordre de l'Unification puisqu'ils avaient trahi ces derniers en essayant de sauver Link. (ce qu'ils ne regrettaient aucunement) ils lui expliquèrent aussi que l'Ordre était une secte qui avait basculé du côté d'Ahriman et que ces derniers s'étaient alliés à lui pour détruire Hyrule. Ensuite il lui demanda pourquoi il avait été amené ici avec son amie la zora.

-Ben euh, répondit le blondinet, j'avais une amie qui a été enlevée par Esteban, elle s'appelait Arielle.

-Esteban, murmura alors la botaniste.

-J'ai été chez lui avec Mipha pis là on s'est fait pogner par Vaati, il nous a amené icitte

-pis tu cherchais quoi chez Esteban, demanda Ralph.

-Des preuves, des preuves qu'il est un sorcier pis qu'il veut sacrifier mon amie pour...

-Ahriman j'imagine, reprit Isabella.

-Écoute mon gars, si tu parles bien d'Esteban Alighieri, il fait partie de l'Ordre de l'Unification et ça me surprendrais s'ils...

le chimiste n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Vaati faisait son apparition. Il semblait très en colère. Il était accompagné de trois créatures étranges. Elles avaient la peau d'un lézard avec une tête humaine. Elle regardait partout de ses yeux rouges en salivant d'un liquide noirâtre. L'une d'entre elles partageait beaucoup de similitudes avec Esteban, cheveux longs, grande carrure et petite moustache en guidon. Elle semblait dévisager Lucas comme s'il s'agissait d'un adversaire à battre.

-Vous deux, aboya Vaati en se tournant vers Isabella et Ralph, vous venez avec moi!

Il déverrouilla la porte de la cellule des ivrognes avant de les prendre de force. Ralph tenta de se défendre du sorcier en lui assénant un puissant crochet sur la mâchoire. Le sorcier répondit aussitôt en lui lançant un sort de sommeil et deux de ses créatures les emportèrent hors du poste de police. Il se tourna vers les deux adolescents qui étaient toujours prisonniers.

-votre tour viendra, gronda-t-il avant de laisser une de ses créatures comme gardien.

Il claqua alors la porte et la bestiole prit place au bureau du shérif tout en dévisageant les deux adolescents.

-Lucas, fais quelque chose, j'ai, j'ai pas envie d'être sacrifiée pour ce, ce Ahri, Ahriman ok, geignit Mipha.

-inquiète-toi pas, je, je vais trouver un plan pour sortir, lui répondit Lucas.

Il regarda autour de lui, il remarqua qu'il y avait un relativement grand espace entre les barreaux de sa cellule. _J'imagine que la cellule doit être conçue pour retenir des mineurs, voire même des gorons, pas des ados de 15 ans comme moi!_ Il regarda la bête qui avait perdu l'intérêt pour eux et qui maintenant faisait des mots cachés dans le journal comme un humain véritable (Esteban) p _arfait, la chose regarde ailleurs... mais comment faire pour sortir?_ _Je vais essayer de faire comme dans ce film-là, Désolation, quand le p'tit gars s'était sauvé de la prison en se faufilant à travers les barreaux de la prison. Il avait fait comment donc déjà... ah oui, il avait fait ça à poil en se lubrifiant avec le savon._ Il se tourna vers le vieux lavabo et il vit alors le pain de savon. Il regarda alors au loin et il vit alors le casier des armes. _Quand je me serai évadé, j'irai tuer la chose avec un des gun qui se trouve là-bas!_ Il se tourna vers Mipha.

-Euh, Mipha, tu ferais bien de te retourner, j'ai eu une idée!

-ah oui quoi?

Elle s'approcha et il lui chuchota dans l'oreille. Au fur et à mesure qu'il expliquait son plan, elle prit une mine ébahie.

-Mais c'est complètement débile ton idée, crois-moi j'ai déjà essayé de passer à travers les barreaux, j'ai la peau pas mal plus lisse que toi, pis même moi je passe pas!

L'adolescent soupira, mais il savait que c'était la seule solution et il fallait qu'il essaye. Il se retourna et il retira d'abord son polo.

-mais t'es con ou quoi, gronda Mipha, pis si tu restes coincé dans les barreaux, tu vas être fait!

La chose leur jeta un regard distrait avant de replonger dans ses mots cachés. Lucas retira alors ses chaussures et ses chaussettes avant de s'attaquer à son short. Mipha le regardait toujours de son air condescendant.

-Mipha, tourne-toi s'il te plaît.

Elle soupira avant d'obtempérer et Lucas put enfin retirer son caleçon. Il était maintenant nu comme un ver. Il se dirigea vers l'évier et il fit couler l'eau sur le pain de savon. La chose regarda dans leur direction et elle ferma son journal pendant que Lucas s'enduisait de savon. Une fois la chose faite, il se tourna vers son amie qui essayait de ne pas trop le regarder.

-Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant le savon tout en se couvrant les parties intimes, si la chose vient pendant que je sors, distrais-le, lance-lui ça au visage.

Elle le prit en soupirant et le blondinet s'exécuta alors. Il commença par passer une jambe au travers de barreau, sous le regard médusé de la bestiole. Son pied passa sans encombre et il montait à la jambe, puis il arriva à l'aine. La créature commençait à grogner de manière menaçante lorsque Lucas commençait à faire traverser son abdomen. _Reste à l'intérieur de ta cellule,_ semblait-elle lui dire mentalement. Puis le blondinet fut bloqué au niveau de son nombril lorsque la chose poussa un cri déchirant avant de foncer sur lui toute griffe dehors. En le voyant arriver, Lucas tenta de rentrer à l'intérieur de sa cellule, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Pour l'aider, Mipha lança alors le pain de savon sur la chose, mais elle rata sa cible. La chose empoigna alors Lucas par le bras avant de le tirer férocement vers l'extérieur.

-Mipha, aide-moi, hurla-t-il à meure que la créature le tirait.

-mais, mais je peux pas, pleurnicha-t-elle

-elle, elle me tire de plus en plus fort

Puis il sentit une douleur fulgurante irradier sa jambe, la chose était en train de le mordre à pleines dents.

-aaaaaahh lâche-moi, au secours, AU SECOURS, ELLE ME MANGE!

Il se débattait comme il le pouvait, il lui assénait des coups de pied pour qu'elle lâche prise, mais elle s'obstinait à planter ses crocs dans sa chair. _Tu vas mourir ici sale hypocrite,_ grondait Esteban dans sa tête _, je vais te dévorer vivant et la force sera à moi!_ La chose tira alors de toute ses forces et elle fit passer l'adolescent de l'autre côté du mur. Il sentit alors son thorax s'écraser entre les barreaux de sa cellule dans un craquement horrible, si bien qu'il en eut le souffle coupé. Puis ce fut sa tête, elle passa dans un étrange bruit qui glaça le sang de Mipha. La vision du blondinet s'embrouilla et il eut un horrible mal de tête. Il était maintenant couché sur le sol et la créature le regardait de son air de prédateur. Il se releva difficilement malgré la douleur et sa vision trouble et la créature fonça sur lui toute griffe dehors. Elle lui asséna un violent uppercut qui le projeta sur le bureau du shérif. Il n'eut à peine le temps de se relever qu'elle lui sautait dessus. Elle lui enfonça alors ses doigts griffus dans son cou. Il vit alors posé à côté de lui un manche à balai. Il le saisit et il donna plusieurs coups sur la tête de la chose qui recula, quelque peu sonnée. Il voulut alors s'enfuir pour aller saisir un fusil dans l'armurerie, mais la chose allongea les bras et le saisit par les épaules avant de le mordre. Le blondinet put se dégager et il lui asséna un violent coup de manche sur la tête et la créature s'effondra sur les barreaux de la cellule. Il regardait le manche brisé d'un air ébahi.

-Vas-y, finis-le, hurla Mipha.

Il fonça alors sur le monstre et il visa le cœur. Il l'empala alors avec son manche. La créature émit un long gémissement d'agonie avant de mourir. Elle semblait dire quelque chose, mais c'était incompréhensible à cause de tout son sang. Suite à ça, l'adolescent s'écroula sur le sol, totalement épuisé. Il regarda ses blessures et il se tourna vers Mipha.

-Mi, Mipha, bégaya-t-il, je, je suis désolé de t'avoir entraîné là dedans...

et il perdit alors conscience une nouvelle fois

Pendant ce temps, Zelda reprenait connaissance. Elle remarqua qu'elle était plaquée contre une table de baptême par une force magique, et en plus on avait ouvert son chemisier pour pouvoir accéder au cœur.

-eh bien, fit Hosmund, tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, petite chipie!

Elle cracha au visage de l'abbé.

-toute cette puissance, continua-t-il en s'essuyant le visage, grâce à ça tu seras le pantin le plus puissant que le monde de la sorcellerie n'aura jamais connu.

Elle tourna alors la tête pour voir Esteban, il avait la mine sérieuse. Son père lui donna une sorte de pince, un arrache cœur.

-Maintenant mon gars, fit l'ours, accomplit ta destinée, arrache lui le cœur!

Elle vit alors son ancien ami s'approcher de lui avec l'arrache cœur et Hosmund commençait à réciter des paroles étranges.

-Ora pro Nobis Ahriman, Svieri Doroga!

Esteban s'approchait d'elle lentement et elle avait envie de hurler.

-Behn Sahar, vezidoroga

Il semblait hésiter

-vas fiston, fit Francesco, c'est rien qu'une bâtarde, sa vie ne vaut rien!

-Enweille, hurla-t-elle en se débattant, enweille espèce de moumoune, fais-le, fais-le! Arrache-moi le cœur, finit ce que t'as commencé y'a deux ans, FAIS-LE!

Elle vit alors un petit sourire complice se dessiner sur le visage de son ami. Il arma alors son geste et d'un mouvement rapide, il plongea les bras vers sa poitrine et à la dernière minute, il fit disparaître l'outil avant de le lancer sur la poitrine de son oncle. Hosmund reçut l'arrache cœur en plein cœur. Il poussa un cri à glacer le sang avant de retirer l'outil de sa poitrine.

-Comment ose-tu, grondèrent les deux Alighieri, comment ose-tu trahir ta lignée?

-Je ne suis plus un Alighieri, gronda soudainement Esteban, j'en ai assez de faire partie de votre secte de fou!

-puisqu'il en est ainsi, gronda Hosmund, alors amusez-vous bien dans les bras de votre petite déesse morte!

-Jas Chavos Cha Esteban, murmura l'ours.

Puis Hosmund et Francesco disparurent, laissant Esteban et Zelda seuls.

-pourquoi t'as fait ça, lui demanda alors la jeune sorcière en se redressant.

-parce que je t'aime, tsé, lui répondit alors Esteban.

-oui, mais si tu m'aimais, reprit Zelda sur un ton un peu indigné en reboutonnant son chemisier, pourquoi t'es pas revenu de ton pèlerinage?

-c'était pour te protéger, lui répondit-il, je savais ce qui m'attendais, sitôt que je suis rentré à l'abbaye ils n'arrêtaient pas d'en parler.

-parler de quoi?

-de faire de toi mon pantin, c'est pour ça que j'ai décidé de fuguer la première fois, je voulais m'éloigner, partir loin, loin de ce culte, loin d'Ahriman et de sa folie!

-mais pourquoi tu m'as pas amené avec toi dans ton pèlerinage?

Il se regarda Zelda droit dans les yeux avant de dire;

-ces deux années ont été les plus difficiles de ma vie, j'ai fui le plus loin que je pouvais, mais ils me rattrapaient toujours, j'avais nulle part où aller! J'ai rencontré un tas de filles durant ce temps, elle te ressemblaient toutes, en particulier Amélie, tu m'as cruellement manqué durant toutes ces années.

Et avant même que Zelda puisse le serrer dans ses bras pour s'excuser, un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et il semblait que ça se rapprochait et toute l'église était secouée. Soudain, une main noire surgit du sol de l'église. En la voyant, Esteban s'exclama :

-un Malebranche, c'est tout ce qu'ils ont à nous offrir?

Il se retourna alors vers son amie.

-Zelda, dit-il sur un ton commandeur, trouve un moyen de sortir d'icitte, j'ai l'impression qu'ils doivent avoir barré la porte avec un sortilège quelconque!

-Esteban, dit-elle, je peux t'aider à le battre!

-non, seul un Alighieri peut battre un Malebranche, gronda-t-il sur un ton nerveux avant de foncer sur la bête.

La moniale se dirigea alors vers la porte pour constater qu'elle était effectivement verrouillée par un sortilège. Le sorcier, lui, se concentra alors sur le démon et il l'extirpa violemment de son trou. La créature infernale hurla de douleur et elle tomba à plat ventre sur le sol de manière totalement grotesque. Le sorcier la regarda droit dans les yeux et son visage (même s'il ressemble beaucoup à celui d'un dragon) lui faisait beaucoup penser à celui d'un blondinet avec qui il s'était battu quelques jours plutôt... Lucas Forester, ce petit adolescent possessif, il avait bien vu dans son regard la première fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés que ce garçon était pourri jusqu'à la moelle. Une force en lui lui dicta alors de se battre, il savait que grâce à ses pouvoirs, il allait pouvoir arrêter Ahriman avec Zelda et cet imbécile de Löftwing (s'il pouvait l'endurer) et que la fuite n'était pas une option comme ces deux dernières années. Il remarqua alors qu'on avait donné au Malebranche le cimeterre de Fereydoum. En le voyant, il fonça aussitôt sur la créature. Grâce à ses pouvoirs, il put matérialiser un poing d'énergie qu'il utilisa pour faire un uppercut au démon qui le plaqua sur l'autel de l'église.

-tu vas mourir ici, sale démon hypocrite, gronda-t-il une fois l'arme en main, le feu de la justice va te dévorer et je prouverai à Din que je suis digne de porter le poignard et de sauver le monde!

 _Il est tellement charmant quand il dit ça,_ songea la jeune sorcière en le regardant. Elle vit alors son ami sauter sur le démon et lui plaquer la lame brûlante sur la gorge. D'un geste rapide, le démon se saisit alors d'un chandelier et il donna plusieurs coups sur la tête d'Esteban avant de le repousser d'un coup de serre. Une foi dégagée de l'emprise d'Esteban, le Malebranche fonça sur Zelda et pour l'en empêcher, le sorcier utilisa sa préhension télékinétique sur lui et il ramena le démon à lui. Il lui donna un violent coup de cimeterre et le démon rugit de douleur. Pour se venger, ce dernier asséna alors un coup brutal de chandelier ce qui plaqua Esteban sur une des colonnes de l'église. En le voyant dans cet état, Zelda accourut, mais il était trop tard maintenant, le démon avait brisé le candélabre en deux avant d'empaler Esteban sur la colonne. Voyant que son ami était maintenant empalé à la colonne, Zelda éclata de rage. Elle déchaîna alors la foudre et le feu sur le démon, et lorsqu'il fut assez faible, elle lui fit le dévoreur d'âme. Elle l'empoigna par le cou de sa main brillante et le démon se consuma alors dans une gerbe de flammes ardentes avant de se transformer en une fragile statue de pierre qu'elle brisa de son poing. Une fois l'ennemi occis, la jeune moniale retourna auprès de son ami qui agonisait.

-Esteban, geignit-elle, tu m'avais menti! N'importe qui peut tuer un Malebranche.

-désolé, dit-il en crachant du sang, je devais prouver ma valeur à Din, mais j'ai échoué, je suis la fraude!

-non, non arrête de parler, je, je vais essayer de te sauver!

-non Zelda, arrête, gronda-t-il en crachant un caillot de sang, j'ai perdu, c'est, c'est ce petit freluquet de Forester qui a gagné.

Elle se jeta alors dans ses bras.

-non, non, c'est toi le 3e cœur pur, tu, tu peux pas mourir, pleura-t-elle les yeux emplis de larmes, je veux pas que tu partes, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi.

Il mit alors sa main sur ses cheveux avant de dire dans un ultime effort.

-Zelda, je ne veux pas que tu fasses comme les deux dernières années, je ne veux pas que tu redeviennes celle que tu as été...

Il lui prit alors la main difficilement en lui tendant le poignard de la force.

-je veux que tu sois heureuse... va, va... sois heureuse avec Link, il, il semble t'aimer... sois heureuse avec lui.

Elle sentit alors sa main se serrer dans ses cheveux avant de lâcher prise. Il était mort. Voyant que son ami était parti dans l'au-delà, elle se leva sans dire un mot et elle le regarda solennellement. Elle sortit alors de l'église en y mettant le feu (étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait pas enterrer son ami à cause de son empalement). Une fois dehors, elle s'effondra et elle éclata en sanglots.

-je suis tellement désolée, beugla-t-elle entre deux sanglots, je j'aurais jamais dû douter de toi.

Elle pleura ainsi un bon moment en exprimant tous ses regrets envers son ami lorsqu'elle entendit une voix familière.

-Zelda, ça va? Lui demanda alors son père

elle se retourna et elle vit Link, Ralph, Isabella et cet autre garçon, Lucas Forester. En le voyant, elle sentit la rage lui monter au ventre, elle s'approcha alors de lui et elle lui donna une solide claque agrémentée de ses pouvoirs magiques, ce qui le plaqua au sol.

* * *

 **voilà la fin du 2-18, dans deux semaines voyez ce qui s'est passé du côté de Link... comment va-t-il s'en sortir lui là?**


	41. Chapitre 2-19: la chute d'un monde

**Enfin après tant d'attente, le chapitre 2-19. Pour expliquer mon retard, j'ai eut disons une petite panne momentanée d'inspiration (même si j'avais un plan) causée par certains événements. Donc pour m'excuser, je vous offre un deux pour un pour la fin de cet acte, le chapitre 2-19 sort aujourd'hui et le 2-20 devrait sortir d'ici demain ou dimanche c'est selon. donc sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : la chute d'un dieu**

Les deux adolescents s'arrêtèrent alors au niveau du barrage militaire. Zelda éteignit le moteur de la Audi de son père. Ils sortirent alors du véhicule pour examiner les cadavres (et Fay fit son analyse) lorsque le policier arriva. Il arrêta Zelda pour une raison obscure et il utilisa un sortilège pour neutraliser Link, et il partit au loin avec Zelda. Une vingtaine de minutes passèrent.

-maître, maître, réveillez-vous!

L'adolescent finit alors par ouvrir les yeux. Sa vision était très embrouillée et il avait un horrible mal de crâne. Il sentit alors Fay poser sa main sur son épaule.

-maître, dit-elle nerveusement, êtes-vous correct?

-oui, ah, j'ai mal à la tête, il s'est passé quoi?

-maître, ce policier était en fait Vaati, et, et il vient de vous jeter un sortilège de mort, ce auquel vous avez survécu, il est parti avec Zelda pour Cocorico, nous n'avons très peu de temps!

En entendant ça, Link se dirigea vers le coffre arrière du véhicule, il prit son épée et se changea en vitesse en remettant sa tenue verte, qui était maintenant devenue le symbole de sa justice. Une fois chose faite, il prit place dans le siège conducteur et Fay le rejoignit sur le côté passager.

-maître, dit-elle sur un ton nerveux, comment comptez-vous vous rendre à Cocorico. Vous ne savez pas comment conduire ce genre de véhicule!

-Arrête de niaiser, gronda-t-il, pis dis-moi juste comment je chauffe un char d'accord!

-bien, comme vous voudrez, répondit-elle anxieusement, d'après ce que j'ai vu, il y a deux pédales, une grande et une petite, la grande sert à freiner et la petite à accélérer. Euh pour tourner, vous devez utiliser le volant et pour embrayer, utilisez le bras de vitesse à votre droite en le mettant en marche avant.

-Parfait, murmura l'adolescent en serrant le volant et démarrant la voiture, Zelda j'arrive!

Il avança doucement entre les camions militaires avant d'appuyer à fond sur le champignon lorsqu'il eut traversé le barrage.

-maître ralentissez, geignit Fay, vous allez vous tuer!

Il ne répondit que par un sourire dément qui fit taire Fay un moment.

-Oh non, murmura-t-elle, je sens que, que votre marque reprend le dessus, pitié, ne mourrez pas en chemin!

Il fonça entre les obstacles comme s'il était dans un jeu vidéo. Il contourna un accident et il emprunta le même chemin que Vaati. Il contourna le piton rocheux avec la même aisance que Vaati quelques minutes plus tôt et une fois rendu à Cocorico, il freina doucement pour rouler lentement sur la rue principale. Il regarda autour de lui et il voyait plein de monstres d'un nouveau genre. Ils étaient couverts de cloques qui suintaient d'un liquide noir et ils avaient la peau d'un lézard. Il y avait des hommes, des femmes, des enfants et des gorons. Ils avaient tous les yeux rouges et ils s'approchaient lentement du véhicule.

-Maître, faites attention, chuchota Fay en regardant ce troupeau inquiétant approcher, ces gens sont infectés par la maladie que nous avons vue au barrage. Je sens, je sens que leur âme a été dévorée par le pathogène et qu'ils ne sont que des marionnettes à la solde d'Ahriman.

 _Oh me voici donc dans «zombieland» ou plus tôt dans «Ahriman-land»_ songea l'adolescent. Il sentait alors ce besoin puissant de tuer à nouveau et cette fois, il était plus fort que jamais. Il se trouvait devant les créatures d'Ahriman et même plus... devant une partie du seigneur noir lui-même. Il avait ce sourire dément collé aux lèvres au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans le village. Puis il aperçut, au croisement de la rue principale et de celle du goron un attroupement de gens, des infectés. Ils semblaient escorter des gens sains et à leur tête, il y avait le sorcier Minish. En le voyant, Link eut un éclair de démence qui lui traversa les yeux. Il fit alors vrombir le moteur de l'Audi et l'esprit bleu devina alors ses intentions.

-oh non, maître, pleurnicha-t-elle, vous, vous n'avez tout de même pas l'intention de...

il ne répondit pas et il appuya à fond sur l'accélérateur tout en poussant un rire fou.

-venez donc goûter à ma colère mes ciboires, hurla Link en fonçant dans le tas.

Les infectés se retournèrent et ils regardèrent la Audi arriver sur eux à toute allure comme des chevreuils hébétés. Les infectés s'écrasèrent tous sur le pare-brise de l'automobile dans un horrible fracas. Il fit alors un dérapage dans le carrefour avant de foncer sur le reste du tas. En le voyant foncer sur lui, Vaati se fit pousser sur le bas côté par ses troupes ainsi que Ralph et Isabella.

-Merde, hurla-t-il avec fureur, vous auriez pu au moins les laisser se faire tuer par ce fou.

Link gara alors la voiture à cheval sur le trottoir, avec des infectés qui agonisaient sous les roues. Il sortit alors lentement du véhicule et il regarda le sorcier droit dans les yeux.

-Non, impossible, je lui ai lancé un sortilège de mort, comment est-ce...

avant même que le sorcier n'ait pu finir sa phrase, l'adolescent était déjà en train de trucider tout ce qui bouge. Le sang giclait à la volée, les membres et les têtes volaient en tous sens. L'adolescent riait aux larmes, d'un rire dément qui glaça le sang du minish. Et il semblait que le liquide noir que suintaient les infectés alimentait sa rage. Vaati le regardait décimer ses troupes d'un air paniqué, jamais il n'avait vu la toute-puissance d'un div sous ses yeux.

-g, gorons, saisissez-vous de lui, hurla-t-il avec peur avant de s'enfuir avec les parents de Zelda.

Ce fut alors que trois gorons arrivèrent en roulant. Link les esquiva et ces derniers prirent alors position. Ils s'approchaient de lui en grondant d'une voix caverneuse.

-maître, dit-Fay sur un ton paniqué, vos chances de survies sont extrêmement mince contre eux. Les coups à l'épée seront quasi inefficaces contre leur cuirasse de pierre.

Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, l'adolescent prit alors son épée par la lame et il fendit le crâne du premier avec le pommeau de son arme.

-Tout compte fait, reprit l'esprit bleu, je crois que vous avez de grandes chances de vous en sortir!

Il fit la même chose contre ses deux autres adversaire avant partir après Vaati. Il sentit alors monter en lui la puissance du courroux et il se mit alors à léviter. Il monta progressivement. Dix centimètres, vingt centimètres, trente puis quarante et enfin cinquante. Il voyait Vaati et deux de ses infectés fuir au loin. Il chargea alors son éclat céleste qui était maintenant d'un rouge vif et il plongea brutalement vers le sol. L'impact émit alors une violente onde de choc qui se propagea dans le sol. Les fenêtres volaient en éclat et finalement l'onde finit par atteindre Vaati qui tomba à la renverse. Il s'approcha alors du sorcier qui tentait tant bien que mal de se relever.

-recule sale monstre!

L'adolescent avait toujours son sourire démoniaque collé au visage et il avançait à pas pesant vers le sorcier. En le voyant arriver, l'escorte du sorcier recula en libérant au passage Ralph et Isabella.

-mais qu'est-ce que vous faites bande d'idiots, aboya le sorcier, protégez les otages nom d'une merde! Ah tout faire par soi-même!

Vaati amorça alors sa transformation, mais dans un mouvement rapide l'adolescent fonça alors dessus et lui donna un violent coup de paume en plein cœur. Le sorcier fut alors projeté à plus de vingt-cinq mètres au loin. Il se releva difficilement avant de lancer un sort de vent sur l'adolescent qui ne broncha pas d'un centimètre.

-Jamais tu ne m'auras, tu m'entends, je vais réparer mes erreurs et les Alighieri m'accepteront enfin!

-où est Zelda, gronda l'adolescent en retour.

-tu ne le sauras jamais!

Le sorcier fonça alors sur l'adolescent en lui faisant toute sorte de technique de magie basée sur le vent. L'adolescent encaissait les coups, mais la puissance du courroux l'empêchait de succomber face au sorcier. Puis il asséna un coup d'épée sur le sorcier ce qui le projeta en l'air et le chevalier sauta à sa suite. Il abattit ses mains sur les épaules de Vaati ce qui le plaqua au sol. Le chevalier retomba quelques instants plus tard au sol. Il semblait fatigué. Vaati lui hurlait de douleur.

-mes bras, mes bras, je ne peux plus bouger mes bras!

Link poussa alors un rire démoniaque qui glaça le sang de tout le monde.

-espèce de malade, hurla Vaati.

Le regard de l'adolescent se tourna vers les deux infectés en retrait et il murmura alors;

-dévorez-le!

Les créatures se dirigèrent vers Vaati l'air affamé

-non, non, arrêtez tout, dévorez-le, lui!

Elles n'écoutèrent pas et bientôt les créatures croquaient à belle dent dans la chair du minish qui hurlait de douleur. Puis Link se calma et son sourire dément s'effaça de son visage et il s'écroula au sol.

-Grandes déesses, fit Ralph, la puissance de ta «marque» grandit de plus en plus Link, ça en devient dangereux.

-oui, rajouta Fay, ça en devient dangereux, vous, vous pourriez vous transformer en div, et ce sans même mourir!

-Zelda, prononça alors le chevalier, est où?

-Je ne sais pas, lui répondit Isabella, mais il y a d'autres personnes qui étaient avec nous dans le poste de police, on devrait aller les libérer avant que ces choses ne les mangent!

-Je ne savais pas que tu savais conduire Link, reprit Ralph en se dirigeant vers sa voiture, peu importe, je crois bien qu'on pourrait se rendre plus rapidement au poste de police.

Le groupe de survivant monta alors dans la voiture et remonta la rue du goron vers le sud. Le chimiste se gara alors dans le stationnement réservé au policier et il prit alors une trousse qui était cachée sous le siège conducteur.

-J'amène ma trousse, ils sont peut-être blessés là dedans!

Link suivait en arrière en traînant un peu de la patte, mais il sentait que quelque chose lui faisait regagner son énergie; sa marque. On dirait qu'elle sentait que c'était loin d'être fini. Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur du poste de police Lucas avait vaincu la créature, mais il agonisait. Il était semi-conscient lorsqu'il entendit des voix venir du rez-de-chaussée.

-Lucas, tu es sauvé, beugla la zora, les secours s'en viennent!

Il ne lui répondit que par un petit râle de douleur avant de se laisser aller. _Finalement c'est moi la fraude,_ se dit-il, _je ne mérite pas de vivre!_ Puis la porte de bureau du shérif s'ouvrit à la volée. Le blondinet entrevit alors Ralph et Isabella.

-il s'est passé quoi icitte, demanda la chimiste en voyant la scène.

-C'est Lucas, geignit alors Mipha, il, il a battu cette chose à lui tout seul, mais il s'est fait mordre!

Le chimiste accourut alors près de lui et il ouvrit sa trousse. Elle contenait toutes sortes d'éprouvettes remplies de liquides étranges.

-Oh boy, tu as essayé de te la jouer à la David Carver mon gars, tiens bois!

Il en tendit une remplie d'un liquide rose à Lucas et lui fit boire son contenu.

-ark, ça goûte la mouffette votre machin, gronda Lucas sur un ton plus assuré étant donné que le produit faisait effet.

-c'est normal, reprit le chimiste, la ghastaïne a toujours eu un goût infect, mais grâce à ça tu vas être sur pied en un rien de temps.

Il se tourna alors vers la jambe de l'adolescent et il vit aussitôt les traces de morsure sur son épaule et sur sa jambe.

-ah non, ils t'ont mordu?

-euh oui.

-je n'aurai pas le choix, mais ça risque de faire mal un peu

Ralph versa alors le contenu de la seconde éprouvette sur la jambe et l'épaule blessé du blondinet et il poussa un gémissement de douleur.

-Ça va empêcher tes blessures de s'infecter encore plus, mais il faudra que tu prennes des antibiotiques pendant une bonne semaine et même plus. Par chance c'est la première souche inventée par ces fous, tu devrais t'en sortir et au mieux être immunisé contre la seconde.

-mais de quoi parlez-vous, demanda la zora sur un ton inquiet.

-une maladie horrible, reprit le chimiste, inventée à l'aide du streptocoque de la rage du chacal par les scientifiques de l'Ordre de l'Unification, ça, ce n'était qu'un essai. Cette souche de maladie là est contagieuse, mais facile à soigner avec les bons antibiotiques, mais la seconde, j'en sais très peu, mais elle est plus forte, et ça d'l'air qu'ils l'ont déjà répandue dans les pays voisins et on ne peut plus l'arrêter.

Lucas regarda alors sa jambe et son épaule et il devint alors blême. Il ravala bruyamment sa salive en se disant; _je, j'aurais pu devenir comme eux!_

-Non, je veux pas finir comme eux, geignit Mipha, c'est horrible.

-y'a pas quelque chose qu'on peut faire, genre détruire cet Ahriman ou de quoi du genre? On pourrait empêcher la maladie de contaminer plus de gens.

-Non hélas, reprit la botaniste en arrivant avec la trousse de premiers soins du poste de police, le mieux que tu puisses faire c'est de te mettre aux abris et attendre que la vague passe.

Puis Link arriva enfin et il vit tout de suite son cousin qui gisait nu sur le sol et il poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

-mais qu'est-c'est que tu fous à poil sur le sol Lucas, tu fais un strip-tease pour ton amie la zora?

-non, ria Ralph, il se la jouait à la David Carver si tu veux tout savoir.

-ouains, reprit le jeune adolescent, mais au moins j'ai tué ce truc avec en ayant la queue à l'air!

-Link est-ce que tu sais où pourrait se trouver notre fille, reprit Isabella.

-non, répondit le chevalier, mais l'église du village est en feu.

-maître, reprit Fay sur un ton joyeux, il y a 99% de chances que dame Zelda soit impliqué dans cet incendie et 75% de chances qu'elle soit encore saine et sauve!

L'expression de l'adolescent changea alors drastiquement. Elle passa de la colère envers son idiot de cousin à la joie sans borne. Il redescendit alors au pas de course jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée et il courut jusqu'à l'église, laissant Ralph, Isabella, son cousin ainsi que Mipha seuls. Il courut alors dans la rue, seul à se battre contre les hordes d'infectés. Pendant ce temps, Isabella avait fini de panser les blessures de Lucas et ce dernier s'habillait pendant que Ralph cherchait les clés pour ouvrir la cellule de Mipha. une fois chose faite, le groupe descendit en catastrophe et montèrent en vitesse dans l'Audi de Ralph pour rattraper Link. Ils le trouvèrent au carrefour des rues principales et du Goron et il se battait avec fougue et passion contre les infectés. Ralph écrasa alors une bonne demi-douzaine d'entre eux avant d'arrêter son véhicule. Son cousin lui ouvrit alors la porte-passager.

-Link, monte, cria Ralph.

L'adolescent tua alors une créature de plus avant de monter à côté se son cousin dans le véhicule. Le groupe roula alors en direction de l'église avant de s'arrêter pour prendre les antibiotiques de Lucas. Puis le blondinet constata quelque chose.

-Hé, me semble que Din avait dit qui allait juste avoir un cœur pur pis que l'autre va mourir, donc si je suis en vie ça veut dire que... oh boy! C'est moi le 3e cœur pur, c'est moi le représentant de la Force, je suis génial!

-tant mieux, fit Ralph.

Link soupira avant de dire :

-oh boy, brise-toi pas le bras à te branler l'ego toi là.

-hé là, je suis honoré par la déesse du feu et de la force, ai au moins un peu de respect.

-psssssss!

-non, mais je te jure, tu ne respectes personne!

-Arrêtez de vous chicaner, gronda Isabella, on est rendu!

Le groupe débarqua alors de la voiture pour se diriger vers l'église en flamme. Ils entendirent alors des pleurs très familiers, c'était ceux de Zelda.

-Zelda, ça va, lui demanda son père

elle se retourna aussitôt, Link vit dans son regard une lueur de joie, elle était si contente de retrouver ses parents, jusqu'au moment où ses yeux se posèrent sur son cousin. Ils prirent alors un ton hostile, comme si elle était dérangée que par sa simple présence. Elle se dirigea alors vers lui à pas assuré avant de lui coller une gifle monumentale qui le plaqua au sol. _Tiens, même Zelda te trouve déplaisant,_ se dit Link en riant de voir son cousin sur le sol.

-heille, mais t'es-tu folle ou quoi, glapit Lucas en se frottant la joue

elle ne répondit que par un regard qui disait : _t'aurais même pas dû gagner petit con!_

-Zelda, fit le chimiste étonné par son geste, pourquoi tu l'as frappé?

Elle ne répondit pas et elle se jeta dans les bras de ses parents.

-Désolée, pleura-t-elle, désolé d'avoir fugué, désolé d'avoir été vilaine durant ces deux ans, je suis tellement désolée, j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas.

-non, non, c'est correct, lui répondit son père la voix tremblante sous le coup de l'émotion, on, est juste contents que tu sois saine et sauve.

Il eut un long moment de silence et l'adolescente demanda alors :

-est-ce que vous m'aimez?

-oui, lui répondit sa mère, oui, on t'aime comme si tu étais notre propre fille, ne l'oublie jamais!

En voyant ça, Link sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, il voyait là tout l'amour inconditionnel que pouvaient donner des parents pour leurs enfants, un genre d'amour qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment connu durant sa vie.

-oh c'est tellement beau, murmura Mipha.

Lucas se releva et il vit que son cousin pleurait.

-euh Link tu pleures? Oh boy tu pleures!

-ta yeule, lui rugit alors l'adolescent.

Il soupira avant d'aller rejoindre Mipha. Puis Zelda décida alors de quitter le cocon familial et de donner un gros câlin au chevalier. Link vit alors dans les yeux de son amie une grande tristesse et aussi une grande gratitude et il comprit aussitôt ce qui s'était passé; Esteban était mort.

-Merci, murmura-t-elle, merci d'être là.

L'adolescent savoura alors toutes les secondes de bonheur que cette étouffante étreinte pouvait lui apporter. _Enfin_ , se dit-il _, je, on pourra être en couple, enfin je pourrai connaître le bonheur avec elle!_ L'étreinte dura une bonne minute lorsque Fay l'interrompit;

-maître, dit-elle sur un ton enjoué, nous avons réussi à rassembler les trois porteurs, maintenant nous devons faire un souhait pour ramener l'équilibre du monde.

L'adolescent se sépara de Zelda et il comprit que maintenant c'était le moment où Ahriman allait payer. Les trois porteurs se rassemblèrent alors et ils dégainèrent leurs armes et le chevalier prononça son souhait;

-je souhaite, dit-il sur un ton sérieux, avoir la puissance nécessaire pour détruire Ahriman. Je souhaite que cette puissance se conjugue à ma haine du seigneur noir pour non seulement l'anéantir, mais pour lui rendre toute la souffrance qu'il m'a infligée!

Et Zelda prit alors la parole;

-je souhaite, dit-elle sur le même ton que Link, l'anéantissement de son héritage et la chute de ses fidèles!

Lucas les regardait, il ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Il constatait que la quête de son cousin ainsi que de son amie était pas mal personnelle, alors que lui il avait été entraîné là dedans malgré lui. Il ne savait pas grand-chose sur cet ennemi et il se contenta de répondre;

-je, je souhaite le retour de, de vos amis pis des miens!

Link le regarda et il semblait satisfait de son souhait. Le groupe confirma alors leur souhait et ils firent entrechoquer la pointe de leur couteau et un halo de lumière illumina les alentours. Puis l'arme de Link se mit alors à luire d'une lueur bleu intense et lorsque ce fut fini, les trois porteurs furent alors enveloppés dans une épaisse fumée noire avant de se retrouver au sommet de la mine à ciel ouvert de Cocorico. Une voix s'adressa alors à eux :

-alors pathétique créature, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir m'atteindre avec votre petite arme?

-maître, pleurnicha Fay, je sens la puissance d'Ahriman au fond de la mine...

-descendez! Venez me trouver et affronter votre destin!

Les trois adolescents descendirent alors la mine lentement puisqu'elle semblait visiblement abandonnée depuis des années et que l'érosion avait endommagé les chemins pour descendre au fond du puits. L'ambiance était de plus en plus lourde et suffocante à mesure qu'ils descendaient. Ils sentaient tous l'aura d'Ahriman être projetée sur eux. Link sentait monter en lui une colère irrationnelle et destructrice, l'envie irrépressible de tuer lui revenait en force. Zelda quant à elle ressentait une grande tristesse si bien qu'elle sentit les larmes perler sous ses joues. Lucas lui avait peur, une peur panique qui le saisissait au ventre. Personne ne parlait durant la descente. Trente minutes plus tard, ils étaient rendus au fond de la mine. Là, l'ambiance était mortelle, il aurait suffi d'un rien pour que Link se mette à tuer, que Zelda éclate en sanglots et que Lucas s'abandonne à la plus grande panique. Puis ils entendirent un bruit mou, comme si quelqu'un jetait un corps au sol. Ils se retournèrent et ils virent le seigneur noir et à ses pieds, se trouvait le cadavre de Vaati qui avait considérablement amoché.

-vous voilà enfin, ricana Ahriman.

-tu vas me le payer, gronda le chevalier dans un moment d'excitation meurtrière.

-eh, eh, eh, sermonna le démon en se croisant les bras, tu sais que tu ne me fais aucunement peur, en fait, je n'ai jamais ressenti la peur en mon être et ce n'est pas parce que tu possèdes la puissance pour m'anéantir que tu m'inspires la crainte!

Link dégaina son arme et il alla frapper le démon, mais au dernier moment ce dernier s'évapora pour réapparaître derrière.

-Li, Link arrête, murmura son cousin, on, on peut s'en aller et, et attendre que la vague passe comme dirait Isabella.

-Voulez-vous savoir pourquoi je vous ai gardé en vie pendant tout ce temps là? En fait, j'avais besoin de vous, ou du moins seulement que de deux d'entre vous pour être mes cavaliers de l'apocalypse, de mon apocalypse. Un moyen de montrer aux peuples qui osent me résister que tout ce en quoi ils ont espoir est vain. Link, le destructeur, la Guerre. Zelda, la marionnette, le pantin qui prouve que la déesse est sous mon contrôle, Esteban, le sorcier de la pestilence et de la famine et pour finir Tetra, l'avenir et les espoirs brisés! Mais il s'est avéré que mes intentions ont été vouées à l'échec Tetra est morte, Link est toujours l'humain pathétique qu'il est, gaspillant à tout vent mon pouvoir! Zelda est toujours aussi princesse, mais se donne des airs de fille forte et indépendante et pour finir il y a lui, fit le démon avec dégoût, le petit Lucas Forester, il est aussi près d'un héros que Ghirahim l'était d'un vrai démon! Ah on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie quand même. Link toi et ta Zelda auriez pu avoir un fabuleux destin sous mon règne. Mais peu importe, la maladie est déjà en marche, et on ne peut pas l'arrêter!

Il se mit alors à réciter les paroles d'un sort de réanimation et les trois porteurs virent alors les plaies du minish se refermer.

-Vous m'avez grandement déçu vous deux, reprit Ahriman en pointant Link et Zelda, vous allez donc mourir ici et vous ne connaîtrez jamais la toute-puissance!

Le sorcier ouvrit alors les yeux avant de se mettre à léviter à un mètre au-dessus du sol en hurlant de manière menaçante. Et au même moment Ahriman disparut.

-Goûtez à ma puissance, hurla-t-il alors que des éclairs lui léchaient le corps, et j'aurais enfin ma revanche et le peuple minish aura enfin l'estime du seigneur noir!

Il se transforma alors en œil gigantesque pourvu de deux bras ténébreux. Il attaqua alors le groupe avec ses bras, les forçant ainsi à se cacher derrière un énorme camion-benne de mine. Fay fit alors part de ses analyses.

-Maître, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux, Ahriman injecte sa puissance en Vaati pour qu'il puisse prendre cette forme, mais nous ne possédons pas les moyens techniques pour venir à bout de ce monstre, il nous faudrait au moins une personne de plus pour pouvoir exploiter sa faiblesse comme l'un de vos ancêtres l'a fait. Il vous faudra user de créativité pour en venir à bout!

-quoi, gronda Link, mais j'ai, on a l'arme de destruction ultime, ça peut tuer Ahriman, pourquoi pas cet épais de sorcier merdique!

Fay fit mine de ne rien comprendre, lorsque Zelda rajouta;

-Link, tu savais qu'Ahriman n'a pas une grande estime de Vaati, il lui donne de sa puissance, mais juste une infime partie, assez pour qu'il puisse faire la sale job de nous tuer. Avec ton épée pis ma magie, on serait théoriquement capable de l'écraser.

-si seulement on pouvait me donner une arme, gronda Lucas.

-ah tiens prends ça, soupira la moniale en lui donnant le cimeterre, pis amuse-toi!

-Arrêtez de vous cacher et venez vous battre gronda Vaati.

Il plongea alors ses bras dans le sol et il souleva le camion, révélant ainsi la cachette des trois porteurs.

-il faut qu'on attaque les bras, cria Zelda en concentrant la puissance du dévoreur d'âme, c'est le seul moyen qu'on a pour accéder à l'œil de Vaati.

-comment tu sais ça toi, lui demanda Link.

-je t'expliquerai ça après!

Elle fonça alors sur le premier bras avant qu'il ne lance le camion. Elle frappa le bras avec sa paume et il se transforma en une fragile statue de pierre, que Link et Lucas brisèrent grâce à leur épée. Une fois le premier bras brisé, le camion tomba dans un énorme fracas. Pris de colère, Vaati lança un grand nombre d'orbes électrique sur le groupe pour les désorienter. Voyant que sa manœuvre fonctionnait, le sorcier plongea son dernier bras dans le sol et il attrapa la jeune sorcière. Il l'écrasa alors avec toute sa puissance, si bien qu'elle hurlait de douleur. En l'entendant souffrir, le chevalier se rua sur la bête et il attaqua son œil alors que son cousin utilisait le feu de Fereydoum pour consumer le dernier bras du sorcier minish. Zelda parvint alors à concentrer assez d'énergie pour se libérer et le dernier bras de Vaati fut alors consumé par le feu de la justice. Une fois libérés de l'emprise du bras de Vaati, Lucas et Zelda allèrent aider Link à briser la bête. Lucas déchaînait le feu de Fereydoum sur le sorcier alors que Zelda se servait de sa magie pour amplifier la puissance des coups de ses alliés. Après quelques minutes de combat intense, l'œil qu'était Vaati changea alors de forme pour prendre celle d'un mage de deux mètres de haut. Il invoqua alors huit petits yeux pour se protéger des trois adolescents.

-vous allez me le payer, gronda le sorcier en invoquant des lasers avec ses huit yeux.

-allez les gars, on y est presque, on l'a presque totalement consumé!

Link regarda alors Zelda et il vit dans ses yeux une lueur de folie, une folie meurtrière dévorante l'animait maintenant, comme si une partie de lui la guidait. Elle déchaîna alors la foudre sur le minish qui absorba l'énergie avant de la recracher sur la none sous la forme de boule de feu.

-maître, fit alors Fay sur un ton gêné, attaquez ses yeux.

Le chevalier fonça alors sur Vaati et Lucas fit de même. ils parvinrent à détruire deux de ses yeux avant qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte. Pour se défendre, le sorcier encapsula ses yeux dans une épaisse fumée ténébreuse et il les fit tourner autour de lui à une vitesse folle tout en tirant des lasers avec. Zelda décida alors d'utiliser une technique de vent pour dissiper la fumée noire autour des yeux et ainsi permettre à Link et à Lucas de pouvoir les atteindre. Le sorcier perdit alors un autre œil supplémentaire. Le groupe dut recommencer cette manœuvre plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir venir à bout de la garde de Vaati. Un œil sortit alors du ventre du minish et le groupe alla l'attaquer jusqu'au moment où le sorcier les repoussa avant de reformer sa garde qui était encore plus faible que la première. Le groupe en vint rapidement à bout et ils purent attaquer une autre fois l'œil ventral du sorcier. Ce dernier tituba alors grandement et Zelda le saisit alors au collet avant de lui faire un dévoreur d'âme. Le sorcier retrouva alors sa forme originelle avant de tomber sur le sol d'une manière complètement ridicule.

-pitié, geignit-il, épargnez-moi, je vous en supplie!

En le voyant, Link retrouva son sourire de prédateur, il voyait en lui l'énergie d'Ahriman, en fait il voyait le seigneur noir lui-même dans ses yeux rouges qui le suppliaient de l'épargner. Mu par la colère, il empala Vaati avec son épée dans un geste vengeur. Le sorcier hurla de douleur avant de se tordre en une masse informe avant de se dissoudre dans un nuage de ténèbres. Mais après la mort de Vaati, l'aura d'Ahriman était toujours là, comme si le seigneur se moquait de lui. La colère et la peine commencèrent à le submerger, ce n'était pas encore fini.


End file.
